Ephemeral Dream
by Mizukume
Summary: The world was fading. His soul was collapsing. Before death, he was rescued by a voice who claimed to be his savior. Presented with an offer that he could not refuse, he must reach the zenith by completing the given tasks in the multiverse of anime. Dark, Neutral Evil Protagonist, Game Elements, RPG System, Nasuverse, Multiple Anime Worlds, Dimension Traveling, World Hopping
1. Faded to Black

Story

 **System**

 _Flashback_

"Speaking"

'Important'

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Telepathic"_

 **"Ability/Noble Phantasm"**

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

What do you think... of the concept of death?

Is it an unexplained phenomenon, a truth you wish to find out? A never-ending depth that promises no future for the fallen ones? Or the sweet embrace that triggers the hidden desires of all mankind?

Miracles do not exist.

Growing up as a clueless kid, I always believe that our souls will be given their deserved peace in death. I am a Magus. A pure atheist. I do not believe in god, the devil, a flying spaghetti monster, or any higher beings, but I knew of the fact that souls exist, and that they deteriorate when forcefully contained.

Yes, perhaps they simply wish to go home? To somewhere far away. The Afterlife, Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, Nirvana, Elysium, Valhalla, wherever they are, the deceased souls must have definitely went somewhere.

I was wrong.

Death, is in a way, the end of our journey as all are equal in the long-awaited eternal silence. However, the souls of the deceased won't find any salvation. In this cruel universe of ours, all deaths are meant to return to the Origin, have their histories and personalities wiped.

A fresh start, meaning that, all beings will start from a clean slate.

How can I accept this fact? How can I prevent it? How can I save someone from this inevitable fate? This powerlessness... it is so agonizing that it is beyond anything I have experienced. Why was I so late? Why can't I realize her desperate pleas earlier? Why are you smiling-

"...Hey, why do you cry?"

I am an extremely emotional person. The sympathy I felt when I invoked the spell that must have been torturous for the living catalyst, an innocent puppy. The sentiments I felt when I discarded the first Mystic Code I was gifted due to its old age. The empathy I felt when I understood the requirement of failures before success.

And, the despair I felt when my dearest died.

...The world that we know of is vast and beautiful.

We push for exciting adventures. We sought for mysterious encounters. We long for unexplained curiosity. To mankind, such a vast world is far too bright for us to fully see through.

We do not deserve it.

Spring four seasons, the heat of the hot summer, the hollowed autumn, the silent winter. The boundless ocean, the endless mountains, the breezy grass plains. To explore the unknown, many have sacrificed themselves and yet we remained ignorant of this ever-changing world.

This story began with the birth of a tiny life.

This story... began with the death of a tiny life.

The morning dew reflected the sun's brilliance. Such a dazzling world... was crumbling to its ruin. The scenery brought into existence by a lone man. The creatures from myths that was never sighted in the modern era. They are all slowly fading away.

The color of water. The tinted white wall. The castle that was covered in snow. Those memories, they keep coming back to me no matter how hard I tried to forget them.

This game... this life. It is one that I will never understand. Yes, this is the beginning of a story. Yes, this is the end of a tragedy. The calamity has passed. The aftermath has been settled.

So, can you see me? I am here, I will always be here, because-

 **Searching... A new Candidate has been found.**

 **Analyzing... completed. All requirements are met.**

 **New Candidate has been determined as a 2nd Rank entity-**

 **Error.**

 **Candidate's soul is collapsing... retrieving backup information.**

 **Assistance system has been activated. Repairing Candidate's soul...**

 **Candidate's soul has been restored. Due to the backlash, the Candidate has been demoted to Fifth Rank.**

 **Connection has been established... an oath shall be swore at this moment.**

...What? Where am I?

 **Question: Do you wish to save her?**

I am standing on... a lake? I can clearly see the water's ripples, but I am not sinking. The sky... it's endless. It reminds me of the happy times during childhood. An infinite future, an infinite potential, a life of ignorance.

 **Question: Do you wish to save your loved one?**

You- No, shouldn't I be dead? The irreversible collapse of my soul. The innocent young girl who had a devilish smile... None of my spells were working on her... Hah, to be connected to the Root means to have access to information on every known abilities. Then, coming up with a counter must be a simple task that can be done in an instant.

Ah, that's right, the breakdown of my Reality Marble-

 **Question: Do you wish for a chance at True Resurrection?**

...What is this? A deal with the devil? True Resurrection does not exist. Whether its the revival of the dead, the recreation of a soul, the evocation of one's spirits into an object, they cannot truly bring someone back to life.

 **Answer: I am Cardinal, the one who contracts new Candidates. You can also refer me to as System.**

A contract? Like Alaya's contract to become a Counter Guardian? Do you think of me as a fool?

...Hahaha, yes, I am an idiot.

So, what are you offering?

 **Offer: The complete resurrection of your loved one.**

 **Price: The actualization and proof of the unattainable goal, the First Rank.**

...The unattainable goal? Something someone has never reached before? What do you expect of me? I may have been a mage who stood at the peak, but do you know the amount of efforts I have to put into it?

True Magic? Magecraft from the Age of Gods? What a joke.

I am not talented. I am just an ordinary man. No special talents nor great magical potential. I was not blessed by the heavens with a superior mind. I simply had the foreknowledge of future events.

I used the vilest methods that is too cruel for the evils. I did self-tortures and experimentation that a human should never experience. The blood, the sweat, the tears I have shed. The unforgettable screams, the unknown horrors, the true facade of humanity I have seen, they were-

...What am I even hesitating for? It does not matter. No matter the price, I will achieve it. I do not care whether you're the devil or god himself. As long as what you said is true... I will accept it. After all... I am too _weak_ to save her alone.

 **The new Candidate has accepted the offer.**

 **Welcome, Candidate #10330423, to Edelweiss, the realm of infinite possibilities!**

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 **Candidate: Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: -**

 **Rank: Fifth Rank**

 **STR: 1.0**

 **VIT: 1.0**

 **AGI: 1.0**

 **INT: 1.0**

In Edelweiss, the strength of the Candidates can be split into 3 main components: Stats, Skills, and Equipment. These three components have been quantified so that the Candidates can grasp their current strength.

Of the three, Stats refer to the basic capabilities of the individual. STR determines a person's musculature and body strength. This attribute is very important for close combatants. The strength attribute would affect one's base damage when using close combat weapons, and it also affected one's melee accuracy.

VIT represents a person's health and endurance. Any increase in physique would improve a person's fortitude, the ability to resist poison or disease, and their overall balance and concentration. Therefore, it is very important for all professions.

AGI determines a person's body synchronization, flexibility, reflexes, and balance. It is extremely vital for those warriors who wore light or medium armor, and for anyone who wishes to become a good archer.

INT determines a person's talent in the mystical and is linked to the possibility and extent of usage of all miraculous powers. It also made it easier for Candidates to cast spells, as well as increased the power of their spells. 1 INT roughly equals to a Magic Circuit with the output of 10 units of prana.

An ordinary twenty-year-old human would possess an average of 1.0 in every stat, with the exception of INT.

"...So everything has been reset?" All the efforts, all the training, the results were all gone. However- "It does not matter. I still have the knowledge on how to use Magecraft. But I'd need at least 10 INT to even start using the more advanced stuff without tiring myself to death..."

"In any case, what am I supposed to do here?" Fenric scanned the space around him and asked.

 **Answer: Your task is to simply become stronger, stronger than anyone else. You will be sent to complete missions in various worlds, and with each mission accomplished, you will receive the designated rewards in return.**

What is this? A game?

 **Answer: It is similar. Now, new Candidates are given 1 Attribute point and 1000 Exchange points. Please use them right now as you will be entering the first world in thirty minutes.**

"Well then." Nodding slightly, Fenric immediately put his free point into VIT, raising it to 2.

Sure, putting them all into INT will help him in the evocation of Magecraft, but having 2 times the INT of an average adult won't help that much at the beginning. He will probably be in constant danger, and becoming a glass cannon is the last thing he wants to do.

Yes, he needs the power from STR, the mobility, flexibility, and dexterity from AGI. However, he values the endurance and stamina from VIT the most.

2 times the VIT of an adult may not seem to be much compared to the inhuman feasts of the fantastical creatures, but it adds up when the skills he has amassed over the course of his life are included. After all, what's the point of struggling when you can't even swing your sword? And more importantly, most of the time spent are not in life and death situations, but in traveling rough terrains.

"What to buy..." He pulled up Edelweiss' shop window. There were many things in the stores, but most of them, especially the valuable ones, exceeds the price of 1000 Exchange points.

Not being able to do much, he first bought a blank non-deteriorating instant magic charm for 100 points. It's a waste, but he needed to confirm something. "Let's see..." He experimented with his Magecraft, and discovered that he could barely maintain and engrave a low level Rune onto the paper.

"How horrible." Fenric frowned and finished carving a fireball spell onto the charm. No, it is not a fireball, but a pseudo miniature fireball that took up all of his prana. It is an incredibly inefficient spell that can only be used as a distraction at best since both its fuel consumption and generated heat level are at the lowest possible degrees.

If used, it will probably only singe someone's hair, but it'll definitely annoy the hell out of them. Quite a good item when used to aggro an enemy. Quite an useless item considering the manufacture cost.

Yes, he realized that he didn't have any Magic Circuits. His access to Sorcery has also all been denied- No, they are gone. To start using highly-lethal offensive Magecraft in combat... he'll need 10 INT, no, preferably 20 INT, which is equivalent to 200 units of prana.

How pathetic he is now. He had infinite magic power. No, even if you exclude Heaven's Feel, he still had 330 units of prana during his life as a Magus and that is slightly above average. And look at him now, 10 INT, 100 units of prana, seemed to be a luxury that he could never reach.

In any case, he can still use spells, but his meager prana quantity will be used up very quickly. The crafting of magical items and Mystic Codes is even worse since they take up more magical energy and takes even more during their activation.

Thankfully, Formalcraft can solve the minor problems such as the creation of a simple detection Bounded Field. As for the major ones... he can only wait till he raises his INT.

"..." Time steadily ticked by as Fenric browsed the wares available in Cardinal's Store. There were many useful things, but there weren't, say, legendary holy swords like Excalibur. The Equipment that are being sold are ordinary metal weapons, everyday items, and other miscellaneous products.

He contemplated whether to buy a weapon. A gun was great, but the ammunition consumption deterred him from purchasing it. A farmer with a spear can kill a trained soldier. As technology advances, a farmer with a musket can kill a veteran knight. Nowadays, a child can kill a martial arts genius by simply pulling the trigger of a gun.

A bow on the other hand, was better. He knows how to use them on the level of a Heroic Spirit, and he can also make arrows himself, nevertheless, his physical capabilities cannot support the force behind those powerful shots and the arrows will just bounce off metal armor.

Then, there are the close-range weapons. Knives, daggers, swords, spears, axes, maces, war hammers, and halberds made from different materials such as wood, stone, copper, bronze, iron, steel, etc. Frankly, the better ones are expensive, and he was not sure if they were worth it.

In the end, he decided to approach it in a wait and see style. He's not going to just buy a sword or a bow. He's not superhuman anymore. What if the world he's chosen for is in the modern era? Should he participate in a gun fight with a wooden club? What about a gun? Should he bring a 21st century firearms into a futuristic Sci-Fi world?

He can't even afford anything beyond a .22 pistol.

"Oh well." Seeing that things are not working out, he decided to just procure a weapon on site. What? You can kill a human with a pen, and a tree branch to the back of someone's head is lethal in every sense.

Concerning the ability to murder, he does not fall behind any serial killers or great generals in a war. Yes, if everything still doesn't work out, you just have to kill it with fire or hit it until it dies. It always work one way or another!

Spending the remaining 900 points, he bought two health potions, food, water, and a bag to put them in.

 **Newbie's Lesser Health Recovery Potion (Small):** When drank, the user's minor injuries are regenerated at an accelerated pace for the next 10 seconds. 300 Exchange points.

 **Newbie's Greater Health Recovery Potion (Small):** When drank, the user's major injuries are regenerated at an accelerated pace for the next 10 seconds. 500 Exchange points.

 **Energy Compression Cookies (3 Day):** When eaten, the user's hunger is filled. 3 day's portion. 30 Exchange points.

 **Water Bottle (Small):** Container filled with water. It can be filled with 500 milliliters of water that will be purified over time. 50 Exchange points.

 **Waist bag:** A tiny yet durable bag made out of fabrics. 20 Exchange points.

The potions are for emergency situations. One can never predict what will happen in an unknown place and it is better to be safe than sorry. The same goes for food and water. They are genuine lifesavers.

Although he has access to an inventory, he still bought the waist bag because the amount that he can store is limited and it is not wise to fill it with useless things.

 **Inventory: 2 slots, unstackable, cannot exceed the size of 1 cube meter per slot, impossible to be stolen, 2 slots are gained per rank up.**

Just like what the System says, Edelweiss' inventory is the absolute space to store items. Even for entities on the level of a First Rank, it is impossible to steal anything that is it in. It is an ultimate storage that should only be deposited with the most valued items.

Only things that are acknowledged or considered to be owned by the Candidate can be stored in it, so you can't just steal merchandise from someone's shop and put it into your inventory.

Additionally, anything that isn't whole will be counted separated. For example, a sword that has been broken into three parts, blade, guard, hilt, is determined to be three different objects.

The same way applies to the Skills section as well.

 **Skills: 2 slots, skills won't be deleted but their levels will be lost when removed, 2 slots are gained per rank up.**

Unfortunately, you can't abuses the System by purchasing a massive amount of Skills. On the bright side, any Skills can removed at any time and be replaced with new and better ones.

Skills are divided into five levels based on a Candidate's ranking. Fifth-ranked Candidates could only have their Skills remain at the bottom level while a Third-ranked Candidate can level it up twice to level 3, which triples the skill's potency.

The Skills of Edelweiss are meant to be an element that gives its Candidates a single massive boost in power, nonetheless, the primary way to become more powerful is to learn it from the world that they are going to.

Weapon techniques, magic, divine power, psychic power, mystical bloodlines, unusual armaments, they could all be found in a mission world or bought, sold, and exchanged at the Edelweiss auction house.

 **Announcement: Thirty minutes have passed.**

"Uh? Already?" Fenric looked up to the bright sky. The world twisted and the boundless blue slowly dimmed. The sight steadily changed as an ethereal aurora descended onto the now dark sky. Green, blue, red, orange, purple, a full spectrum could be seen.

It was truly a touching scenery, one that won't be seen again in a lifetime.

 **"Mission World: Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash"**

 **"Mission Difficulty: Fifth Rank"**

 **"Number of Candidates: 1"**

 **"Number of Main Tasks: 3"**

 **"Task 1: Eliminate 10 Goblins, individual reward added will be based on the additional kill count."**

 **"Task 2: Eliminate the Kobold's Leader Death Spot, additional reward will be based on the number of participants."**

 **"Task 3: Earn 10 Gold, additional reward will be based on the amount of currencies gained."**

 **"Failure penalty: 1000 Exchange points will be deducted for the failure of each main task."**

 **"Completion Reward: Based on the final evaluation."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The first chapter is here!

I have decided to make this a standalone from Limitless Eternity. There will probably be minor changes made after I post this chapter since I have not yet finalize the details of the system.

Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night, Tsukihime, and Kara no Kyoukai will definitely be in this story since I am very familiar with the Nasuverse. As for Fate/Prototype, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/strange fake, and Fate/Grand Order... those will be put on the shelf for now~

Oh! Expect Overlord as well. I'd recommend everyone to read the Light Novel because it's 1000% better than the anime. It has a fascinating world building on par with the Nasuverse, and I always wanted to see it from the perspective of a SI~


	2. Separated Values (1)

"Awaken."

"...Hm?" It was as if he could hear someone calling to him. He opened his eyes and looked around the place he was in. "No one's here." Standing still for a moment to listen to the surroundings' sound, he decided that the coast was clear.

He extended and came into contact with a cold, hard, and rough surface. _'A cave? No, this place is Grimgar. So, a wall? This must be the white tower that summons foreigners.'_ He followed the path illuminated by the candles and walked down the corridor.

 _Step step step._ Walking up the stone staircase, the brightness became dimmer and dimmer. The candles were gone, but he could see lights coming from above. "I should be near the surface." Just as he finished the sentence, he discover a gate in front of him.

"Is someone out there?" He voiced out.

 _Creeaakk-_ "Get out." As if on cue, someone answered him and the gate was promptly unlocked. He stepped into the stone room and saw another set of stairs that went further. It was most likely the exit to the outside world.

"Hey, you." Two men dressed with metallic armor and armed with steel swords greeted him.

"Come on, get out. I don't have all day to spare, watching you rookies." The shorter man snorted and pointed at the staircase leading to the surface. He pulled on something mounted to the wall. The walls and floor trembled slightly, and a heavy sound reverberated throughout the room.

"Go through that and you're free." The taller man stated. The portion of the wall where the shorter man pointed earlier moved, opening up slowly. The stone sunk away and a rectangular hole appeared in its place.

"Thank you." Giving the room one last look, Fenric nodded and walked towards the staircase. Soon, he was out of the building. _'This place...'_ He was on a hill. The white tower he was sat quietly in the center.

There was a road that led from the tower to the bottom of the hill. "This must be a cemetery." To either side of the well-trodden black dirt road were clumps of grass, and in the grasslands around the hill, a great number of large white rocks lay strewn on the ground.

They were gravestones.

Additionally, the moon was crimson.

A city was located further away. Tall, sturdy walls surrounded the city. They seemed to be worn out from age, but in truth, they are the signs and marks of battles from when the other species tried to invade the city.

"Hey, rookie." All of a sudden, a voice sounded out from behind him. Alerted by it, he turned around and came face to face with a bear- No, a giant of a man. "The name's Gonzo. I am your guide." Gonzo grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Hm? A silent one, eh?" He scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. "I know you are probably confused by the sudden turn of events, but I need you to follow me so that I can lead you to the bos- Ahem. I mean, the person in command."

 _'So the guide isn't Hiyomu.'_ Fenric nodded without questioning the man. In a way, he was glad that his guide was not the highly-insane young girl.

"Then, let's go!" His action must have solidified his status as an unsociable person to Gonzo since the man merely waved his hand and moved towards the road without giving him another glance.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

There were areas where buildings made of stone lined the streets and there were areas filled with nothing but wooden ones. The cobblestone street was full of so many twists and turns that it was difficult to see where it led.

Muddy water flowed down narrow waterways along both sides of the broad road, but not in any great amount. Now and then, a stench that might have been human waste filled his noses. Nevertheless, he was used to the pungent smell, especially when he spent most of his life with blood of all kinds.

Gonzo led him into the city that had been visible at the top of the hill. According to him, the town was called Alterna. They passed a large number of what appeared to be the residents, as might be expected in a city, even though it was still quite early in the morning.

The townsfolk stared at Fenric as if he was an exotic animal. But the opposite was also true, just because the townsfolk were all dressed so strangely. Their clothing was much simpler, with no decorations, and rather shabby compared to his own.

Speaking of which, Fenric was clothed white shirt, black trousers, a black vest, and a black tie. Although his hair has turned white due to age and excess uses of Magecraft, he found out that some residents of Alterna have more unique and vibrant hair color.

His pale hair and grey eyes may be rare in his old world, but the people here were equipped with colors out of the norm, such as green, dark blue, lilac, and even pink. Was it their genes? Or perhaps the side effect or their magic? He did not know.

 _'It's fine.'_ He could remember his life. He was glad because in the canon timeline, the transmigrated adventurers have their memories suppressed by an unknown force or power. The amassed knowledge of Magecraft has not disappeared and the learnt combat techniques were all there in his mind.

"We're here." They came to a halt in front of a two-storied stone building.

Raised above the building was a flag with a red crescent moon on a white field, and the same symbol appeared on a signboard. 'Alt front rmy serve forc son on' was written there, but something didn't look right. Upon a closer glance, he noticed that parts of the words were faded and some of the letters had fallen off.

In any case, he knew the words that were supposed to be written on the flag. _'That's your symbol... You should seriously get that repainted or just buy a new one.'_ It is Alterna Frontier Army's Reserve Force, Crimson Moon, and this was their headquarters.

"This is where the commander is, Alterna Frontier Army's Reserve Force, Crimson Moon's Headquarters." Gonzo gestured at the entrance door and pushed Fenric forward.

Fenric stepped into the building to find that the inside looked much like a pub. The room was spacious, equipped with tables and chairs, and there was a serving counter at the back. Behind the counter stood a man with his arms crossed in front of his chest. No one else was present.

"My task is complete. I'll leave him to you, boss!" Gonzo spoke to the man behind the counter and patted the Fenric's back. "Good luck, rookie." He muttered quietly and made his way out of the building.

"Good job." The 'boss' replied and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on the counter, and rested his chin atop folded fingers.

The man who Gonzo referred to as 'boss' had an extremely peculiar appearance. His hair was in an unbelievable pink. Fenric has only caught of a glimpse of such a color in Alterna and it was a pale pink that was borderline white. Nonetheless, the man's hair was a bright pink with an edge of purple.

In addition to his strange hair color was his lips. He had lipstick on, but the color of his lips were black. He also had long bushy eyebrows encircling identical pink-colored eyes. Lastly, his face was covered very heavily with makeup and his cheekbones were highlighted with bright red blush.

Despite all these facts, the 'boss' was undeniably a man.

"Hmm.. that's strange. Where are the others? Were you perhaps alone when you found yourself in that tower?" The pink-haired man asked.

"Yes, I was alone. There were no one else within the tower when I woke up." Fenric tilted his head and examined the spacious room.

"Only a single one? It's unusual... but that tower's unusual in the first place so I guess anything goes." Nodding to Fenric's answer, he gestured for him to move closer. "Since you're alone, let's not waste any more time and get this done with." He straightened up and continued.

"Welcome, young kitten. My name's Brittany. I'm the commanding officer, or 'boss' if you will, of Alterna Frontier Army's Reserve Force, Crimson Moon. You can call me 'commander' or Bri-chan. Whichever you use, make sure you use it affectionately, like a child to his mother. Got it?"

"...Got it, commander."

"Very good!" Brittany applauded. "Now let me explain why you're here. Firstly, you may be confused by why were you in that tower. I'll give you a simple answer before you start asking nonsensical things, that is, _I do not know_."

"A good response." Seeing Fenric not panicking, Bri nodded with a satisfied expression. "Rookies usually have a negative reaction to the truth. Ahem. Since you are composed even after hearing that, I'll hurry up with this introduction."

"As you know, here on the frontier, we humans clash with the other races, and there are lots, and I mean lots, of things we call monsters. The Frontier Army's job is to kill those monsters and protect our borders."

"But to be honest, it's not an easy job." Brittany flicked his finger to the air. "The Frontier Army has their hands full just maintaining Alterna as a forward base. That's where we, the Reserve Force, come in."

"We're a part of the regular Frontier Army. Protecting the border isn't just about defending. Expeditions are sent out to hit our enemies where they lurk. However, these small-scale operations aren't for something the size of the regular army. Moving such a big force requires planning and preparation of logistics, supply lines, and such. That's where we're different."

"The Reserve Force." Bri folded his hands and twiddled his fingers. "We're mobile and adaptable. We scout, infiltrate, hit and run. We weaken the enemy's ability to fight. Even if we were to cooperate with the regular army, we wouldn't employ the same tactics.

"We're organized in small groups of about 3 to 6 people per group and each group uses their own wits, ability to collect information, and judgment when taking on enemies. This is what we, the Reserve Force Crimson Moon, do and how we operate."

"To put it simply, your job to is to fight the hostile species, collect their bounties and earn money for your daily living expenses. Or in a more negative way, we are dealing with death to earn our keep."

"Now." Bri pointed at Fenric to get his full attention. "My offer is for you to enlist as a member of Alterna Frontier Army's Reserve Force, Crimson Moon. Well, to start you'll be a trainee, meaning you'll be learning how to become self-sufficient soldiers If you decide to enlist as a trainee, you'll receive ten silvers from me. That's enough to live on for the time being."

"Of course you can refuse and leave with no strings attached, but I do not recommend that. Other available jobs are way more difficult than volunteer soldier. Even if someone were to hire you, your wages are so low you'll barely scratch out a living. You'll also start off as pretty much a slave-boy to your new master."

"Now~ I can see that you have great prospects in this line of work seeing how calm you are despite the strange circumstances." Bri stated, placing a red colored coin-like object and a small leather pouch on the counter.

"This will serve as identification, and a symbol that you are a Crimson Moon trainee." He picked up the coin-like object, which portrayed a crescent moon in relief, and showed it to Fenric. "This will be the only proof that you are a trainee, so don't lose it."

"Well, holding onto it all the time isn't a good idea either, but anyway, when you have the means to purchase your service contract for twenty silvers then you'll become a full-fledged Crimson Moon member with all related privileges and distinctions." Brittany lowered the identification and stared at Fenric.

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _Shuffle._

The bushes shifted and a silhouette rushed out.

"Gi-geek!" Noticing the sudden assault, a short creature cried out in alarm.

Mud goblins. Called mudgobs for short. From birth, not once did they ever take a bath. Beady eyed and ugly, with blackened teeth, a purplish tongue, and a face like an old witch. It wore nothing except for that cord hanging off its neck. It was stark naked. And 'it' was dangling around.

It quickly pulled out the rusted sword that was stabbed into the ground and parried the incoming blow. Sparks fly, and the mud goblin laughed in triumphant seeing the surprise attack fail.

However, at the next moment, it widened its eyes when it saw the face of its assailant. Despite having his short sword blocked, the man maintained his cool and his expression was like a frozen river.

Yes, it was a checkmate the moment Fenric decided to act. The blade in his left hand might be blocked, but his enemy was merely a creature with the size of a human child. He did not need his full force to escape this deadlock.

"Farewell." A crude wooden spear was in his right hand. No, it should not be called a spear, but a simple wooden stake. Sharpened by his worn-out short sword, the wooden stake was surprisingly effective considering what happened on the next second.

 _Wham!_ The stake drove into the mudglob's right knee. "GAARG!" At the same time its flesh was pierced, it cried out in pain and let go of its sword. Its posture was full of holes, and its enemy was not one who would simply let that go.

"Ga, gaak! GI-" _Shlick._ The short sword was inserted into the goblin's chest. Fenric twisted the blade for maximum damage and blood started flowing out like a fountain. Not being able to let out another cry, the short creature went limp and crumbled down onto the muddy ground.

A week has passed since Fenric entered into the world of Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash.

In Alterna, there were organizations consisting of people who worked in the same profession, called guilds. The Blacksmiths' Guild, Carpenters' Guild, Masons' Guild, Chefs' Guild, and so forth. Additionally, there was the Warriors' Guild, Mages' Guild, Paladins' and Priests' Guild, Hunters' Guild, Dread Knights' Guild, and finally the Thieves' Guild.

The guild protected an individual's rights, offered a place to learn the trade, and guild members offered mutual protection for each other. Those who wanted to pursue work in a given profession within Alterna must join the related guild.

Anyone attempting to enter a trade without becoming a guild member would soon find their businesses purposely impeded upon by the guild. And because everyone knew about this consequence, no one did business with those who operated outside of a guild anyway.

Once one became a guild member, the guild would also teach them the craft. In reality, there was no other way to learn the skills and techniques required of a profession without joining the guild.

Having two professions was frowned upon, but even though this was a rather severe restriction, the guild did also put effort into fostering younger generations of members. Of course, it wasn't about simply being listed as a member. All members had to abide by established rules and regulations or risk being penalized.

The last seven days of his were spent training and acquiring the skills of the guild he has chosen. He has joined the Thieves' Guild, mainly because their peculiar law, which stated that the rules were that there aren't any rules.

Nevertheless, they do have a code of conduct. For example, they don't operate in an area claimed by another, nor do they conduct their business on fellow members. Conditions that apply to Crimson Moon soldiers are that one party is allowed only one Thief and that they don't steal from fellow Thieves or other Reserve Force members.

That is to say, the Thieves' Guild is the most laxed one out of the six combat profession guilds in Alterna because their modus operandi is self-responsibility, freedom, and lack of restrictions.

The joining fee was eight silver coins.

In this world of Grimgar, the currencies are divided into copper, silver, and gold. One silver is worth one hundred copper. One gold is worth one hundred silver or ten thousand copper.

Depending on how extravagant one is, ten to twenty copper is enough to last a single day. Unfortunately for Fenric, as a Crimson Moon trainee who does not wish to die a horrible death, he had to buy weapons, armor, and other miscellaneous items for traveling, and most importantly, surviving.

"So this is the loot?" Fenric cut off the cord hanging off the mud goblin's neck and checked the contents. There were two silver pieces attached- No, the thin cord looped through the dirty coins as if they were a necklace's accessories. It makes one wonder how did a goblin made such a perfect hole.

"Hm." Removing the two silver coins, he placed it into a pouch before depositing it into his waist bag. He then inspected the rusty sword with the Structural Grasp spell. "This is useless." It was completely rusted, with a high chance of breaking down after striking any hard solid surface.

"Whatever, the sky's still bright." Fenric confirmed the position of the sun and went into the forest to harvest plants. He was going to create a makeshift grass bed. In just a few minutes, he found the materials required and returned to the pond beside the muddy ground.

He pulled out the stake embedded in the mud goblin's right knee and placed the corpse onto the greenery. Staring at it unblinkingly, he unsheathed the short sword and moved the blade near the creature's chest.

"Now, shall we study the anatomy of a goblin?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The second chapter's here~

A bit of an info dump since not everyone know the world of Grimgar~

I have no idea why so many people dislike the real Fenric losing his powers. What's the point of writing a story when he can simply breeze through everything without any difficulties?


	3. Separated Values (2)

"How frustrating."

It is frustrating, but when you have been demoted to the lowest level, you come to realize the true frailty of humanity. The boundaries between the species. Whether they be goblin, orc, kobold, human, elf, or dwarf, is clear as day when you fought them in a life and death combat.

"GI-!" Stabbing the sleeping goblin in its neck, Fenric pulled the newly purchased short flanged mace from his belt and smashed it on the goblin's head. Its head was crushed, there was no way that it could stand back up, ever again.

It is frustrating, when you realize that there is no big differences between this ugly yellow thing and himself.

"Gi-geek?" Sitting back at the corner of the ruined house, a tiny yellow-tinted goblin opened its sleepy eyes. It rubbed them to rid of its own sleepiness... nevertheless, it went quiet the next moment when it saw the bloody corpse on the ground.

"Gi-gee...?" Not even giving Fenric a wary glance, the tiny goblin got on its feet and ran towards the bigger one. It shook the wet body, trying to wake its dead father up.

"Really, why do you have to look so human during these moments?"

"Garg!" The tiny goblin trembled from the voice. Before it could turn around, a solid object came down on its head while a blade was simultaneously inserted into its heart.

"..." Fenric watched the goblin child slumped down to the ground coldly. Good and evil, such a ridiculous thing has long since went out of his head after passing through his conflicted mind millions of times.

The conclusion that he came to was, justice, is a thing that can only be decided individually. He has his own good and evil, and the same thing goes for every sentient beings out there in the universe.

To him, his own safety is justice, while to someone else, their own safety is their justice. Survival, the primal instinct of mankind will never lie to him because it has already been ingrained into his genes and subconsciousness.

Thus, surviving is justice.

South of Alterna lay a series of tall, precipitous mountains known as the Tenryuu Mountain Range. The Tenryuu Mountains divided the Grimgal continent into two parts. The southern part was considered the mainland while the northern area, including Alterna, was known as the frontier.

Or at least 'frontier' was what the humans called it. The main continent, Alterna, and the frontier territories, north of the Tenryuu Mountains, were in the possession of the human Aravakia Kingdom.

Until about one hundred fifty years ago, the frontier hadn't been a frontier at all. In the past, there existed several human kingdoms, and humans were the predominant race of Grimgal.

However, everything had changed with the arrival of the fearsome, demonic-magic wielding Deathless King. He did not just possess military and magical might, but was a skilled politician as well.

The Deathless King brought forth a new race of undead and, as their leader, did more than merely conquer. He convinced the leaders of other races to acknowledge his authority, formed a confederation of kings with them, and subsequently went to war with the human kingdoms. The humans were easily defeated and forced to flee south of the Tenryuu Mountains.

Afterwards, the Deathless King was nominated by his fellow kings to become the emperor and thus the Undying Empire was born. Until the death of the Deathless King about one hundred years ago, humans were largely unable to set foot north of the Tenryuu Mountains, but with the loss of his unifying leadership the Undying Empire fell apart. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Aravakia Kingdom established Alterna as their stronghold in the north and so it has remained to this day.

There was a city about an hour's walk, roughly two and a half miles northwest of Alterna. In reality, it wasn't a city so much as a former city. Presently, no one, not even a single child, lived there... no one human, that is.

Eighty percent of the defensive wall that surrounded the city was in shambles and more than half the buildings, perhaps closer to sixty or seventy percent, were collapsed. Rubble lay scattered about, plant life had overtaken areas here and there, and rusty swords, spears, and other weapons lay strewn about or sticking out from the ground. And frighteningly, skeletal remains could also be seen all over.

Long ago, Damroww used to be the Aravakia Kingdom's second largest city and was by far larger than Alterna. However, when it was attacked and taken by the Deathless King and his confederation, it became of the undead.

Now, it was different. After the passing of the Deathless King, his former goblin slaves rebelled, drove the undead out of the city, and then claimed it for themselves. Damroww was now primarily goblin territory.

However, located in the southeast area of the city was Damroww's Old Town, a section of the city that had been left long neglected by the goblins. That wasn't to say that there were no goblins around though. There were.

Therefore, it became Fenric's hunting ground. This location was perfect for a lone thief to ambush his enemies. There are plenty of covers, shades, and most importantly, goblins that moved in groups below ten.

The mud goblin he had killed in the forest before was one of the many species of goblins. This current one resembled a mud goblin, but its skin had a yellowish tint and it wasn't covered in filth. It was also clothed and had a kind of club-like weapon hanging from its waist. Slung diagonally across its back was a small sack. A goblin pouch.

While mud goblins kept all their valuables on a cord around their necks, proper goblins kept theirs in pouches. Everything they had of value was kept in there, on their person, at all times.

"3 old silver coins? It's not a bad haul." Fenric crouched down and took the pouch from the older goblin. There were three dirty silver pieces inside. Unlike the one he found on the mud goblin, these didn't have holes in them.

"As expected of another world, I have never seen this material before. I'll have to browse to plants encyclopedia to find what wood this club's made of." He inspected the club-like weapon the goblin used. Although its quality was low, it could be said to be decent when compared to the rusted sword wielded by the mud goblin he killed the other day.

"I probably won't be able to sell this..." He discarded the wooden club and headed towards the smaller goblin's corpse. "Did it drop this...?" He took the small sack that has fallen to the ground. The goblin must have dropped it during its sprint.

He patted the goblin pouch to shake off the accumulated dusts. Inside, he found a shiny red stone, a transparent green pebble akin to a marble, a crimson red flower, and a- "Cherry? This is... the identification of a Crimson Moon's trainees?"

...Haha. Reality is cruel, isn't it?

By evening, he had killed seven goblins including the previous two, and from the five goblin pouches he had collected nine silvers, an amber-like stone, a black stone, two wolf's fangs, some sort of key-like object, three small cogs, and a strange but useless-looking metallic object.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Please come again!"

"Yes, I will." Fenric gave the shopkeeper a friendly smile and walked away.

Scattered about Alterna's marketplace were a few shops that sold sundries, but no matter which, the highest any would pay for a silver coin with a hole in it was thirty copper. Fortunately, and strangely, the silver coins without a hole sold for forty copper each.

He earned fourteen silver and thirty copper from today's loot. If you include the previous three days of active duty, his total fortune would equal to a little over sixteen silver coins since he spent most of his previous earnings on the iron flanged mace.

To earn more, he could have went directly to Danroww's Old Town instead of hiking up the mountains. However, if he did that, he wouldn't have been able to study the goblins' habits and anatomy in peace.

Studying an enemy's weakness was an investment and it has finally paid off at this moment. It was his first day in Danroww's Old Town yet his income has exceeded the past three days he spent in the mountains.

"Time to head to the bank." Fenric placed the coin pouch inside his waist bag. He moved to the south of the marketplace, across the Tenbourou Tower's side, and went three streets down before making a left turn.

What came in front of him was a thick-walled, warehouse-like stone building. _'Yorozu's Bank.'_ The letters were written in gold relief. It was grand yet at the same time a bit garish. The main entranceway led into a hallway and above a series of stone steps was a counter.

 _'There's no one here? Just my luck._ ' There was no one else lining up, so the delighted Fenric immediately went up to the counter. Across the counter sat a little girl, quiet and dignified, in an enormous leather chair. She looked no more than ten years old.

Her clothes were a flashy red and white with gold highlights. She wore a golden monocle and held a golden tobacco pipe in one hand. Blue eyes as delicate as finely crafted glass, soft pink lips. She was a beauty... though her attitude also seemed as grand as her appearance.

"Hm." The girl took a puff on the pipe. Her name is Yorozu, to be more exact, the fourth generation Yorozu. She might have had a small stature, but ten years old she was not. She was in fact significantly older than ten.

The Yorozus are the ones who ran the bank. They are the bank's representative President and CEO. Transportation of money and goods, various areas of specialty, warehouse maintenance, and the like are handled by a large number of clerks, workers, and apprentices who worked there.

They can flawlessly memorize the first and last names, facial appearance, deposits and balances, and all transaction records of all clients. However, they also kept paper records for the sake of the employees whose memories aren't as perfect as them.

"What do you need, Fenric?" Yorozu lowered her pipe.

"I am here to make a deposit, Miss Yorozu." Fenric smiled in a friendly manner and withdrew fourteen silver coins from his bag before placing them on the table.

"Fourteen silver coins? All right." The little girl struck a bell that was on the counter using her tobacco pipe. Without any delay, a young boy dressed in silver-lined clothing emerged from a door in the back of the room. Yorozu didn't say a word, she just signaled something with her hand.

The young boy bowed silently and Yorozu placed the coins on a black tray he was carrying. He did not utter a single word and withdrew from the room as he disappeared through the door.

"As always, there will be a deposit fee of 1% of the total amount. In the case of goods, the fee is 2% the value of the object as determined by our professional appraisers." Yorozu finished the sentence in a single breath. She must have said the same thing thousands or tens of thousands of times.

"Your total balance is 15 silver and 85 copper. Is there anything else?" Yorozu opened an account book that had been lying on the counter, and began to scribble something into it with a feather pen.

"No, thank you, Miss Yorozu." Fenric shook his head.

He has decided to use the bank's service after contemplating where to keep his money. Hiding it in a bounded field supported by several formalcraft circles is possible, but to be honest, such a thing was too troublesome seeing that he has not yet figure out this world's magic.

What if it was detected by a wizard? Even if most of the combatants here are allies because they here belong to Alterna Frontier Army and its Reserve Force did not mean that he could trust them.

Mages have always been creatures that seek for knowledge and the truth. He could not be sure that the mages in this world will let such a foreign magic circle alone after perceiving its existence.

In the end, the most frightening enemies are the ones closest to him: humans.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"I'm home."

Uttering out words answered by no one, Fenric stepped into a dark room. "Sowilo." He chanted the rune of fire and his hand moved to the space beside him. The candle burned, followed by two other, brightening up the entire room.

It was a horrible place.

The building, no, the shack was dilapidated beyond repair. There was a single bed at the corner of the room, a wooden plank used for hanging clothes, and a small table that has one of its leg broken. It was fixed recently, but the chances of it collapsing under heavy weight seemed to be rather high.

It was not a time to be luxurious. He was no longer a all-mighty True Magician. He was Fenric von Leiqritus, an ordinary human that could not win against an orc in a direct battle. To save even a little more money meant to increase the rewards he'd receive. That way, he could reach the first rank faster.

He first took off his chestplate, arm guards, leg guards, and hiking boots. Sitting down on the floor, he placed the armors on the table and started polishing them. They were his defense, they were his lifeline, they were his tools to survival.

After completing his daily armor maintenance, he did the same thing with his two weapons. The worn-out short sword was cleaned, oiled, and sharpened. He did the same thing to the secondhand flanged mace while inspecting its joints to make sure that they were not loose.

The short sword he received from the Thieves Guild was not pristine, but they made sure that it would work. The iron mace was also a reliable weapon he purchased in order to perform blunt attacks. In this world, there are many creatures who could resist slash damage so it is essential to have a mace or hammer with you at all time.

Examining the armors and weapons for a final time, he concluded that it was enough. Any more maintenance work would simple backfire on him in the future as they would accelerate the tools' degradation.

 _Zip._ A sound broke the room's silence. Dried fruits and vegetables. A piece of jerky. Two pieces of black bread. A bottle of water. They were his dinner, just like the days before, and most likely the same for the days after.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch. Gulp._ Eating the food with an emotionless expression, Fenric stared into the empty space. Silence is his friend. Silence is his only ally. Silence is the thing he most valued. Within his mind, countless calculations and simulations of today's fight with the goblins repeatedly itself again and again.

Should I have sidestepped at that moment? Was confronting two goblins at the same time too risky? That sword had almost cut into his knee while the following club could have smashed his bones. But in return for not dodging, he managed to disable both goblins by breaking their wrists.

If that sword connected, the rust on it would have given him an infection. If the club hit, his leg would have been useless for at least a month without a priest's healing spells. Even if he tried to limp back to Alterna, how high were the chances of him running into another goblin, or in a worse scenario, a group of goblins?

Any crippling injuries would have been fatal in the wilderness. Although his reaction was fast and his muscle memory were still be there, he could not overstrain his body because it could not keep up with his extreme movements. Yes, he must not take any more risks. They are simply not worth it.

What about Cherry? That identification wasn't lost since Brittany told him that a party of Crimson Moon trainees had went to ask for his help in searching for their separated member. What would they feel when they realize that the young girl was most likely killed by a mere child goblin?

No, it does not matter. It's not related to him. He already has his hands full at surviving. There are no merits in involving himself with the pathetic and emotional tales of a group of incompetent trainees.

The frontier is a land of death. It has never been the dream the countless young men believed it to be. It is a death trap, created by the pioneers to improve mankind's survival against the various invading species.

At the end of the road, everything will return to ashes. The illusion of happiness is only a facade to keep us from despairing. It is bitter, but we, the explorers, are the number one victim in this neverending conflict known as 'an adventure'.

They will learn, slowly, that the lost of a companion is merely a start to this nightmare. Goblins from Danroww's Old Town? Those are in truth, the weaklings that belonged to the bottom rung of a massive system known as the 'food chain'.

Why do you have such a problem in killing a creature with the size of a human child? Is it idiocy? Ignorance? Incompetency? Or is your morality screaming at you that the action of taking a life is wrong?

Hah. Such a useless thing must be abandoned, especially in this path full of thorns, because-

We are human.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Two chapters in a day~

Yes, it's mostly based on Illimitable Until Death~


	4. Separated Values (3)

"Hey, Dawn Gazer."

The moment Fenric entered the hall, a sultry voice greeted him.

The room was dim. A desk had been placed in there and sitting cross-legged on top of it was a woman. She was casually twiddling with a knife she held in her hands. Her hair was long enough to keep half her face hidden but the rest of her body was much less intentionally concealed. In fact, her arms, legs, and chest were all broadly exposed.

Her name is Barbara, a curvaceous and well-endowed woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was the one who accepted Fenric into the Thieves Guild and showed him the ropes of how to become a thief. To put it simply, she was his mentor.

"...May I ask why did you give me such a weird trade name, master?" Sighing, Fenric approached the sitting woman while avoiding the tiny wires that had been spread all over the space in front of her.

"Hmm. It's because I saw you gazing at the dawn on the second day of our lesson. Thinking about it, didn't I tell you to not leave the hall? Oh well, it's my fault for not remembering so I'll forgive you this one time~" Barbara replied. Although she was impressed by her student's nimbleness, she did not show it on her face.

"You had such conflicting emotions on." She threw the knife into the air. The blade reflected the laterns' light before being caught by her. "It's like you were watching the rising hope that wasn't meant for you." Her tone turned solemn. "I won't ask for your past, but just make sure that your emotions won't pull you down during a job."

"That's not really a valid reason for giving me that trade name but I'll accept it." Fenric sighed for the second time. "Well, I'll have you know that I was not lamenting, I was just thinking of surviving to see another day's dawn."

"Well, do you want another one then?" Hearing Fenric's words, Barbara countenance returned to a playful one. She chuckled and poked the white-haired man's cheek in a mischievous manner. "Ah, that's too bad since as your benevolent master, I have already registered the alias down~"

"...It's fine. In any case, I do appreciate the lessons you've given. I am glad to have you as my mentor." Fenric shook his head and pulled out a pouch from his bag. The clinking sounds signified that it was a coin pouch. "I am here for business today."

"Oh? What do you need?" Barbara placed the knife onto the table she was on.

"I wish to learn a new skill, [Widow Maker]." He placed the coin pouch onto the table beside his teacher. "I also need a high-quality wristbow, preferably made of materials as tough or above steel." He opened the pouch and showed its contents.

It was filled with silver coins while a single gold coin sat the top of the pile. They were two-third of his entire fortune. Nevertheless, he had to splurge it all in one go so that his survival chance could increase.

"Hmhm." The female thief picked up the pouch and weighted it without counting the coins. "Alright, there's enough." She could tell, that there were roughly 90 silver inside. [Window Maker]'s lesson costed 40 silver, and a good wristbow her student asked for was priced at around 1 gold and 50 silver.

"Wait a moment." Leaping off the table, she skillfully climbed up a ladder and up to the attics. She opened up a hidden vent and went inside. A few minutes later, she came out of the vent and slid back down with a rope.

"Here. It's made of steel alloy, valued at about 1 gold and 60 silvers." She handed Fenric a strange weapon. It was a miniature armament made by transforming the design of a bow and a crossbow onto a device that could be attached onto a gauntlet.

It was a hidden weapon that master thieves liked to wield. It is something that one wouldn't be able to buy unless they were acknowledged by their mentor. The fact that Barbara sold him the wristbow proved that she trusted her student's capability to wield it.

It is not as versatile as a bow or as powerful as a crossbow, but it is incredibly handy when you consider it as a support or backup weapon. Especially when one's marksmanship is good, one can use it to create an advantageous situation by launching a surprise attack with arrows.

"Think of the rest as a discount~" She winked when Fenric was about to open his mouth. "This one is a used one anyway. But don't worry, it wasn't used for long since the reckless guy who ordered it kicked the bucket in just a few days after it's made."

"Thank you, master." Fenric lowered his head with a grateful face. However, his face twitched when he realized what was about to happen next.

"Now, now~ Shall we start the lesson immediately~?" Barbara chuckled sultrily. She grasped the knife, and with a flick of her wrist, the knife was thrown at an incredible speed as it embedded itself in the floor before Fenric. "I'll make sure to engrave all my techniques into you, Dawn Gazer~"

...Yes, it was the beginning of another hellish training period.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Hey, the big brother over there, why don't you try one of these famous drinks from the capital of Aravakia?"

"You there! Look at this, it's a full plate armor made by the famed blacksmith Master Karuth!"

"Fruit drinks! Fresh fruit drinks that will remind you of your furthest homeland!"

Kaen Road was located in the northern part of the city. It was eight o'clock in the evening and, as usual for that time of night, the streets were full of people. Fenric was making his way to a large building. The signboard outside read: Sherry's Tavern. This was the place where Crimson Moon members gathered.

After learning the skill [Widow Maker] from his extremely sadistic mentor, he decided that he needed to gather information from the place where other explorers met and partied.

[Widow Maker] is a powerful melee technique involving joint locks where Thieves instantly seize a target from behind, and then mortally wound them. Even without a knife, it can still be used as a lethal attack by breaking a target's neck. It can also be used to non lethally cripple an opponent.

The primary purpose of him wanting to learn it was to train his body's durability and flexibility under the sadistic yet serious mentor. Her lessons were hellish, but they were important because the tricks Barbara showed always hit the crucial parts.

Although he trained himself in close quarters combat and weapon techniques till the level of an pseudo expert, he was still, alas, a man who focused purely on magecraft. He simply cannot match a person like Barbara who spent her whole life practicing the arts of thievery.

"What a lively place." A smile formed on Fenric's cold face.

Sherry's was a large, spacious tavern, its entirety dimly lit by lamps that hung off the ceiling. It had two floors, though half of the second was actually the stairwell. It wasn't crowded yet since less than half of the usual number of clientele were present, nonetheless, there were still more than a hundred people there.

The room was filled with chattering voices, loud laughter, and occasional shouts of anger, mixed with the lively voices of the serving girls. Beers were discounted at three copper a tankard for contracted Crimson Moon members, though trainees had to pay the full four.

It was true that he preferred silence and tranquility, but he was not one who shunned bars and taverns. On the contrary, he loved the boisterous atmosphere. In additional to that, he also liked to study the various emotions shown by all kinds of people.

After all, those emotions, whether they be happy from a good day's haul, excited from the discovery of a new hunting ground, delighted at the purchase of a new armament... or depressed from the loss of a comrade, they are a fundamental part of mankind that must not be missed, not to a researcher like him.

"-Hey, have you heard that a new batch of rookies have appeared at that tower again?"

"Hm?" All of a sudden, the conversation spoken between a party of volunteer soldiers caught his attention. The group was made up of five men and two women. From their fully equipped body, they must not be trainees but full-fledged members of the Crimson Moon Reserve Force.

"Oh, that's right. Apparently, they all became trainees and one of them confronted Bri-chan without being frightened by his 'aggressiveness'." One of the two women said. A pristine staff laid beside her while a pointy hat sat on her head.

"Right, right! I heard that the trainee had a stare down with the boss while his whole body bled from the boss' passionate attacks." A fully armored male, a warrior, answered his mage companion.

"No no no, that's wrong! I heard he gave the boss a hot kiss before becoming his boy toy!" The other woman fixed her glasses and said with a perverted expression on her face.

"Nah, what nonsense are you spouting." A man clothed in a white and blue robe rebuked. He was a priest and probably the party leader seeing that he was sitting at the center. "I heard that the boss smacked all the rookies' head and forced them to submit with their heads to the ground. The boss is definitely-"

At this moment, Fenric had completely tuned out their discussion as his eyes focused on the tankard of beer he ordered earlier. _'A new batch of rookies and bleeding from confronting Brittany? Don't tell me... Haruhiro and Renji's party are here now? Is this the start of the canon timeline?'_

"Waitress! May I have the bill please?" Fenric waved towards one of serving girls.

"Yes! Please wait a moment!" The blonde girl heard him amidst the laughters of the other volunteer soldiers and quickly spotted the waving Fenric. She ran towards him with an empty plate in her hand, however, the man who called her had already left for the exit when she arrived at his seat.

"Heh?" There were three coppers on the table while the tankard... was still full of beer. "What's wrong with this customer? He didn't even take a single sip." The serving girl tilted her head and put the coins into her apron's pocket. "What a weirdo."

...One month since Fenric has arrived in Grimgar, the 'true protagonists' of the story were transported to the white tower and have finally arrived at the frontier town of Alterna.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Gi-geek!"

A goblin's cry reverberated throughout the ruins as an arrow was embedded into its head. It was wearing a chainmail shirt, but it didn't have a helmet on. It was a critical hit in all definitions since the projectile had directly pierced through its frail skin and deep into its defenseless brain.

At the same time, its two comrades panicked and waved their sword and club around them. Their eyes scanned every direction, front, back, left, right, but they could not find the one who shot the arrow.

 _Whoosh!_ Then, a second arrow was shot. It went for the heart of a dark-skinned goblin who had a helmet on. Yes, they were either dumb or just too selfish. One was protecting his head, while the other one was protecting his body... Couldn't they have just given all the protection to one of them and let it as act a tank?

The arrow landed perfectly at the left side of the goblin's chest. It didn't even wail because it did not feel any pain from the instant kill. Seeing its second partner slumped down onto the ground, the final goblin gave out a whimper and discarded its club. It was running away.

"Idiot, I am above you." When the goblin heard their assailant's voice, it was already too late. A figure leaped out of a nearby window and dropped down onto the panicking creature. A short sword that was kept in front of the ambusher cut into its flesh and went into the unarmored goblin's back without a delay.

"GARRGH!" The goblin cried out in pain. It swung its arms helplessly around as it watched blood flowing endlessly down its back. A major blood vessel must have been severed. It struggled futilely, and finally, fell death onto the ground while tears and mucus ran down its face.

"...I wanted to give you a painless death. If you didn't try to dodge my attack, the strike would have pierced your heart." Fenric sighed and went to collect the goblin's loots. He swiftly gathered three pouches and moved away from the area. There was no point in staying when there's a possibility of running into another goblin patrol.

That last kill was the one hundred and sixty-first goblin he eliminated. Yes, he has long since completed his first task. The seven kills he got on his first day here was enough, nevertheless, he decided to refine his skills in Daroww's Old Town before moving onto Cyrene Mines where the kobolds lived.

He was not in a hurry to die. The underground mines was way worse than Danroww. True, there were dark corners everywhere, but those hiding spots were meant for kobolds who have better dark vision than humans.

His primary target at the moment was to amass twenty gold coins and learn the ultimate thieving skill from Barbara, [Stealth]. It's similar to Presence Concealment that he knows, but there was no loss in learning a similar skill to improve the one he's studied before.

[Stealth] allows the user to conceal their presence. The skill has three sub-parts: Hide - to eliminate of your presence, Swing - to move with your presence eliminated, Sense - to use your senses to detect the presences of others.

Twenty gold coins is a huge amount, so he bought the wristbow from Barbara. With ranged attack available, he can now eliminate an entire group of goblins alone. His kill count has thus raised from seven to eight a day to fifteen to twenty a day.

At this rate, he will be able to achieve twenty gold in less than two months. That was about... the same time Haruhiro's party will arrive at the Cyrene Mines and challenge the Death Spot.

"Speaking of the devil..." Fenric narrowed his eyes and hid in the shadows. A group of goblin patrol was coming his way. There were four of them in total. Not giving a single care to the world, they were all laughing at what seemed to be jokes told by the one in the middle.

"That is... isn't that a hobgoblin?" The middle one was taller than the others. It was covered in full chainmail and helmet and equipped with a metal spear. The other two had no armor and were both wielding blunt weapons while the one behind them all was... huge.

Goblins could be categorized into two major types: the ones who stayed put, and the ones who roamed. Normal goblins were about the height of human children and usually just around four feet. Any goblin that reached four and a half feet was considered a giant for the species.

Bigger ones are hobgoblin. A sub-species of goblin but bigger and stronger than a normal goblin. Although they're savage, they are not very intelligent so the normal goblins sometimes use them as their servants.

"It's really big." Fenric dashed out of his hiding and took cover in the wreckage. Scanning the surrounding ruins, he moved under the sun's shade and reached a two-story house a little far away.

He has studied and mapped down this area. With both terrain and height advantage, the victory should be his. Nevertheless, one can never be sure of the results unless they are both omniscient and omnipotent.

"First things first." The goblin patrol was coming closer and closer by the second. He examined his gear and reloaded his wristbow. His mace was tied to his waist and his short sword was in his left hand.

The group was not far. He held three other arrows between his right hand's fingers and aimed the bow at the approaching goblins. The silence was soon broken by the sound of arrows traveling through the air.

Fenric shot the four arrows one after another. "Damn it." Three of them hit dead center in the two unarmored goblins' vital point while the last arrow was deflected by the middle one. The goblin's merry countenance took a one hundred and eighty degrees turn as a dignified expression formed on its face.

It gave a glance to its fallen companions to confirm their death. Paying no heed to its dead friends, it roared with all its strength and the massive hobgoblin jolted up. Due to its massive size of twice a normal goblin, the ground itself shook when it charged towards the two-story house Fenric was in.

"That goblin calculated my location from the arrow's trajectory?" Fenric mumbled in surprise while he made his way to a window behind him. _'...This is too much for me. It's time to retreat.'_ He leaped off the second floor and landed on a nearby pillar. He didn't look behind and simple sprinted away from the house.

The enemies were out of his league. Even if he could defeat them both with traps and tricks, it was not worth it to butt it out with them when he could just escape and hunt weaker opponents.

"GII-!" The hobgoblin gave out a battle cry and rammed into the house Fenric was in. The wooden walls were destroyed instantly, and every furniture around the beast were thrashed by its charge.

The leading goblin was carefully following behind the hobgoblin. It was using its comrade as a shield. "Gi-geek!" They arrived at the second floor in no time, however, all that they discovered was an empty space with no one in sight.

"GAEE!" The goblin swung its sword and cut down a decaying chair in rage. All that work resulted in nothing. Two others were killed and it was even ready to sacrifice the hobgoblin so that it could reach the ambusher.

Truly, what a waste of resources.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Please watch the anime if you do not know the story that well since I am too lazy to explain it all~


	5. Separated Values (4)

_Whoosh!_

Not everything will go as one has planned. No matter how flawless a plan is, there will always be loopholes that one will miss. The moment he heard the familiar sound, Fenric's eyes shook and he mustered all his strength to twist his body.

"Ugh." He groaned in pain. The arrow has missed his back and passed through the unarmored section of his lower right waist. Without checking his wound, he picked up the fallen short sword and dashed for a covering nearby just as a second arrow failed to hit him.

Immediately after arriving behind a half-crumbled wall, he ripped his clothes and inspected the wound. "It's not deep." Fenric sighed in relief. Thanks to his swift response, he managed to avoid a fatal strike to his back.

He was bleeding badly, but it's not as bad that it would impede him in his escape. Nevertheless, what he's worried was not the hidden archer but the other two enemies who he left behind in the two-story house. If they were allies, then he'd have to run for his life, fast.

"It's not the time to be sitting still." Fenric gritted his teeth and glared at his wound. "Sowilo." He chanted the name of the rune of fire and felt his meager prana capacity drained. The wooden plank beside his feet caught fire. He did not hesitate. The potion was too valuable to waste here so the only remaining option was to do this.

"Mgmm-!" He picked up the burning plank and pressed it against his bleeding waist. The heat from the rune's fire alone was hot enough, there was no need to use it on his short sword and damage it.

 _Sizzz-_ "..." Fenric watched his flesh being scorched coldly. It was painful, incredibly painful, but he had to be calm. Losing his composure in this kind of situation is fatal. "...Haahaa, it's great that I'm used to pain." He panted and glared at the roof to his south. The flesh around the wound had blackened and the bleeding was stopped.

"An escape route..." He felt slightly dizzy after expending most of his prana reserve. He clenched his fist and took out the two things that were held in his inventory. _Smoke bombs_. Created by himself, the raw materials alone costed him over twenty silver each so it's really frustrating to waste them here.

Fortunately, the exit has yet been cut. He hurled the first globe to the center of the ruined road. The bomb detonated and a smokescreen was created. Its range wasn't big, but it was enough to prevent the archer from spotting him.

 _'Now!'_ It was as if time was stopped. The entire world became still as Fenric's concentration was raised to the maximum. He came out of the covering and bolted down the road. The smokescreen's effect was short and five seconds already have passed.

"Gi-geek!" He heard the goblin's frustrated cry and quickly hurl the second bomb without looking back. Another smokescreen was deployed and he used this chance to run out of the archer's perception and firing range.

"GEEGA!" An enraged roar traveled from his back. The ground trembled and a massive figure rushed out of the black smoke. It was the hobgoblin. It ignored the fragile obstacles in its way and crashed through them like a charging rhinoceros.

"How persistent." Fenric frowned and changed his route. He was making a beeline for Danroww's exit but that was now impossible because of the hobgoblin seemed dead set on chasing him till the ends of earth.

The new path he chose was filled with old buildings' wreckage. He navigated through the cramped alleys easily and would sometimes switch his direction by going into crumbled down houses.

Soon, the hobgoblin has lost sight of its target. It grumbled in displeasure and searched everywhere for Fenric. Alleyways, houses, shady corners, minutes passed and it still wasn't able to find him.

"Gi-gee!" On the other side of the roof was another goblin. It's height was standard for all goblins. However, it was holding a crossbow in its hand and was wielding it like an experienced archer. "Gi! Gi, Ga-gee!" It yelled at the hobgoblin and pointed at the east.

"Gm." The hobgoblin grabbed its head and stared at the direction its comrade was pointing. The region was more spacious than this cramped area. It nodded happily and they both separated. The hobgoblin went east and the crossbow goblin went west to search for the impudent intruder.

At the same time those two parted way, the taller goblin found Fenric and quietly stalked him. Alas, it was a warrior trying to sneak up on a thief. Despite of trying its best, its presence was quickly discovered and the two were now engaged in a fight.

Fenric was the one who took first blood. He acted as if he didn't notice the stalking goblin. It fell for his trap and Fenric disappeared from its view when it dropped its guard. Before it could even cry out for its allies, two arrows hit its back. _Clink!_ They were deflected by its chainmail armor.

"I'm over here!" The moment it turned around, it saw Fenric splashing sands into its eyes. The volunteer soldier raised his short sword and the blade went for the goblin's defenseless throat.

"Giii!" The goblin leader was not weak either. It closed its eyes before the sands went in. The first thing it did to defend itself from the incoming attack was to bend its knees to lower its body figure and raised its arms to defend its vital points.

 _Clang_! The blade bounced off the goblin's gauntlet. Nevertheless, something like that was expected. On his left hand, the flanged mace was lowered and it smashed down onto the tall goblin's knees.

"Ga, ga!" The mace has missed. The patrol leader was not a fool. It did not continue fighting Fenric in close range and chose to leap back after the short sword was blocked. It knew that its opponent would not hesitate to use cheap tricks so it was better to wait for its allies to arrive first.

"Gi...?" However, the figure of its enemy has already vanished the next time it raised its head.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"...I'm home."

A hoarse voice mumbled out the nostalgic words and a battered man stepped into the shack.

Without igniting the candles, Fenric plopped down onto the floor beside the table and stared at the dilapidated ceiling above him. Countless emotions passed through his eyes. His life, those carefree days, the unforgettable memories. His fingernails were white from clenching so hard.

Half an hour passed silently.

"..." The exhausted man got up. His face was now as emotionless as ever. He began to take off his equipment and examined their conditions. Most of his armor were worn from protecting him. They had to be polished- No, it's time for an upgrade. Everything except his steel gauntlet and leather elbow guards had to be replaced.

His short sword... its blade was cracked from striking the tall goblin's metal gauntlet. He could ask a blacksmith to repair it, but it's better to just buy a new one. He should find a blade that specializes in slashing. Yes, a curved short sword will do.

 _Click._ The short mace could still be used. Although it's battered and heavily scratched from the constant battles, it's primary purpose was for blunt attacks so he did not need to buy a replacement.

The next thing he did was to inspect his wound. The smell of burnt flesh wafted to his nose and the ugly scarred waist showed itself. It might seem horrible, but it was in truth not that bad since it was not a fatal injury.

Fenric breathed deeply in meditation. His prana was recovered by now and he finally lit the candles. The price of evoking the rune beyond its average output was costly. Nevertheless, he had to perform an emergency treatment in order to stop his bleeding during his fight against the goblins.

It was fine. The wound won't affect his rest. Telling that to himself, he took out the usual dried fruit and hard bread and started munching on them. They tasted terrible. It was as if he was eating sand. It was fine. Their taste won't affect the nutrition gained.

Gulping down the the last piece of dried fruit, he got onto his feet and headed for the door. Most of his equipment were damaged. There was no point in continuing his race for money tomorrow. He needed to find a priest to heal his injuries and he needed to bargain with a blacksmith for his gauntlet's repair cost.

Looks like he'll have his first rest day.

To the north end of Alterna was the temple of the god Lumiaris. The moment Fenric set foot inside the temple, he was stopped by a group of men all dressed in the same colored robes, white lined with blue.

There was one amongst them that seemed to recognize Fenric. Master Honen was his name. He was a high-ranking member of the Priests Guild. The master came to him straight away. He was built like a monolith, resembling a warrior more than a priest.

"Are you here for healing again, boy?" Honen questioned with a rigid expression. He has seen the same young man many times. Every time he's here, he would have injuries all over his body. "If you keep being as rash as you are... At this rate, you'll collapse one day, and no one will be there to help you."

The elderly man stared down on the volunteer soldier and rebuked him. "Why won't you choose to join a party? A thief may not be popular, but there is bound to be a party that does not have one of them." However, he did not know that the man only visited the temple when he was genuinely heavily injured.

Fenric 'rarely' visits the temple to heal his wounds. He wanted to rely on his 2 VIT and build up his natural regeneration. When he does come here for treatment, it would meant that he had injuries that were impossible to regenerate naturally without risking his life.

"I am sorry for troubling you, Master Honen." Fenric bowed deeply. How could he join a party? What if he were to become too attached to them? Compassion is an emotion that must be discarded in the thorny path.

"Hm." Honen sighed inwardly and made a small gesture. A magic circle formed before him. It was the symbol of the god of light, Lumiaris. "O' Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you." Finishing the incantation, a bright light enveloped Fenric and completely rid him of his wounds.

"No fees are required for the Lord's benevolence." The elderly man stopped Fenric when he was about to reach for his bag.

"Then, count it as a donatio-"

"No. If you want to express your gratitude. Go and pray for the merciful Lord's blessings instead." Honen sighed and made a sign with his fingers. The priests and paladins surrounding him scattered at the gesture and returned to their previous positions.

"Boy." The elderly priest said. "Rather than donating those coins, use them to purchase new armor. Look at yourself in the mirror. I dislike repeating myself, but you ought to stop being so reckless. You won't survive for long if you keep forcing your body to its limits." He glanced at the city of Alterna and closed his eyes.

Fenric shut his mouth and bowed once more. "I am grateful for all that you have done for me, Master Honen." Leaving those words, Fenric walked out of the temple's grounds and towards the bustling Alterna.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The next day.

Fenric has decided to check out the marketplace. There were many things that interested him in this world. The different species, the unique floras and faunas, the magic system that relies heavily on elementals, the divine power of the gods, and lastly, the white tower that transported the habitants of earth to this desolate city.

He purchased a new chestplate made from ground dragon's scales, two pristine leather leg guards, and a pair of hiking boots. The shoesmith told him that the boots were made from the carapace of a rare giant insect species.

The brand-new armors were all colored in black to help him better hide him in the shadows. He did not buy any more metallic armor because those usually made clinking noises when he moved at a certain speed. Thankfully, the monster materials were all light and sturdy.

 _'Karuth's Crib.'_ Fenric has arrived at a weapon shop. The name written no the signboard was... unique. He did not know of any blacksmith that used such an unique title as their store name but this was another world. Like Brittany once said: anything goes.

"Hello? Is Master Karuth in-" He entered the shop and the scene blew his mind off. He expected the cliché blacksmith workshop, well, it's not exactly cliché since they do need stoves, hammers, anvils, and other tools to craft weapons.

The store's interior was 'fabulously' decorated. Despite being narrow, the owner managed to erect a flowing fountain in the center of the room. The products: swords, axes, spears, maces, daggers, were hanging from the ceiling as if they were representing the night sky's stars.

The walls were painted in gold, silver, and pink. Contrasting to the bright colors, the ceiling was painted in black. Thinking about it, Karuth might really be trying to recreate a starry sky since the weapons' blades were reflecting the lights that were stuck onto the surrounding walls.

"What do you need, young man?"

Fenric was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden voice. There was a man, no, a midget standing in front of him. He was dressed in a light blue suit and a pair of dark green pants. _'A fashion terrorist.'_ Bulging muscles could be seen through his clothing. Frankly, the official-looking suit did not seem to fit the dwarven blacksmith at all.

"I am looking to purchase a new short sword. Are you perhaps Master Karuth?" Fenric replied in a friendly manner.

"Yes, I am the renowned blacksmith whose name has spread through the entire Arakavia Kingdom, Karuth!" The dwarf beamed at the mention of his name. He pointed at himself and declared his own fame in an 'extremely shameless' posture.

"Since you are so polite, why don't I show you the greatest weapons you'll ever see in your life?" Karuth grinned. His gold teeth shining brightly. Its intensity was further enhanced by the ridiculous background lights.

"Y-Yes. I'd like to see your best curved short swords. Preferably ones with thinner blades." Fenric nodded.

"Hahaha! I have a mountain of those in my shop. Follow me!" The dwarf guffawed and patted the volunteer soldier's back. _Slam!_ _Cough, cough._ Rather than a pat, it was more like a smash from a hammer.

Fenric followed Karuth and they reached the counter. "Wait here." The dwarven blacksmith went behind the counter and into the door at its back. A few minutes later, he returned with a giant cloth bundle in his hand. He unwrapped the fabric, and a pile of weapons were laid onto the table before Fenric.

"Take your time, I'm busy so I'll be back in a while. Don't try anything funny, my apprentices and guards are watching you." Karuth said with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. It was as if he was daring the customer to steal his products.

"Yes, I understand." Fenric smiled and began to inspect the weapons. The moment he picked up the first one, he realized the great workmanship and the amount of efforts that has been put into the strange-looking curved dagger.

 _'This is...'_ It was real. It wasn't a showoff that anyone could play with. The blade's sharpness. _Tap. Clink._ The echoes which symbolizes exceptional durability. It was a true weapon of war that has been crafted in order to maximize its killing power.

Even an amateur could recognize it from a single glance. Karuth was not a jester nor a fool. He was a bonafide master blacksmith who does not wish to watch his customers die. He crafts weapons not for fun, but to prevent unnecessary deaths and to save idiotic people from getting themselves killed.

 _'Thank you.'_ Fenric smiled and clasped the blade he's chosen. It was similar to an M9 Bayonet. The blade was narrower. It did not have the ring and holes in the blade and guard. There were also no special decorations or painting. It was just a metal blade with a black guard and handle.

However, it was designed to be lethal in every way. It improves a thief's ambushing potential to the greatest levels. It can pierce, cut, slash, and hack. It felt good in his hand, and most importantly, it could slip through chainmail and normal armors' tiny holes.

"Master Karuth, I'd like this-"

"Yes, that'll be fifty silver." A sound came from the inner workshop. "Ey, when did master take the footing away?" Another dwarf came out of the door with a stool in his hand. Grumbling, he put the stool behind the counter and stepped onto it. "Fifty silver, pay up." He extended his hand towards Fenric.

"Only fifty silver?" Fenric exclaimed in surprise. _'That's too cheap.'_ It should have costed at least one gold considering the exquisite and practical craftsmanship. In fact, its value should be a lot higher.

"Oh, it's cheap because no one has bought that for a while. It's been collecting dusts on the shelf." The dwarf scratched its ears. "Well, there's also a discount from the master so be grateful for this special opportunity. Gahaha!"

He did not say it, but Karuth actually saw the genuine appreciation that flickered in Fenric's eyes. This was a secret that's only known to a few. The master blacksmith did not lack money. On the contrary, he established his store in this remote frontier city because he did not want to watch young men throw their lives away uselessly.

"Then I'll take it." Fenric took out fifty silver coins from his pouch and placed it on the counter.

"Alright, here's the sheathe. Do you need anything else?" The dwarf handed the volunteer soldier a leather scabbard. He then took the coins without counting and scratched his long beard. He must have trusted the white-haired man's honesty or he simply did not care about a meager amount that is fifty silver coins.

"No. I'll return the next time my weapon needs sharpening." Fenric sheathed the short sword and bowed gratefully. "Have a great day."

The wind blew. The sun leaned towards the west as the crowed streets were slowly filled with more and more people. Parties of volunteer soldiers returned from their daily battles, merchants were preparing their stalls for the busiest time of the day, and taverns were steadily occupied by the various residents of Alterna.

 _'That is...'_ While he was checking the merchandises at one of the many stalls, Fenric discovered a familiar person no far away from him. She possesses an ethereal beauty. Pale skin, big eyes, curving lips, shaped nose, straight navy blue hair, and an ice cold gaze. She was-

"...Merry?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Mary, Merry, Mary, Merry... Mary or Merry? Argh, I don't know!

Grimgar is probably one of the most unique another world anime. There's no cheats, hidden powers, or a harem of beautiful girls. There's only conflicting emotions and the genuine powerlessness of a human when faced against the cruelty of reality. That's why it was chosen as the first world for Fenric to adventure in.

The power level between the real Fenric and the puppet is big. Without his magic, he is very weak. He is basically a pure magic caster. Well, to be honest that is to be expected. The simulation's System was literally giving the fake one Noble Phantasms and Skills one after another while raising his parameters like there's no tomorrow.

The real Fenric was also the one who forced the emotions for Charlotte onto the fake one. He is an ordinary untalented human. He doesn't have a cheat-like power such as the two limitless and emotions-suppressing perks or an eidetic memory that helps him remember every spells.

TL;DR: They are two completely different people. You can find out more about his history in Limitless Eternity's side stories.


	6. Separated Values (5)

"...party?"

Sherry's was as bustling as ever. The returning Crimson Moon volunteer soldiers chatted loudly and met up at this all-time favorite tavern. Pretty serving girls were busily running around with plates their hands. One of them moved towards a corner seat amidst the lively crowd and set several plates of delicious-looking food onto the table.

"Here's a serving of roasted beef, grilled lamb, fried fish and salad that you have ordered!" The blonde girl smiled. She arranged the fragrant food and accepted the payment from the white-haired man. "Then, have a good meal. Please call me if you need anything else!"

"Thank you." Fenric smiled in a friendly manner and turned back to the young woman who was sitting across him. "Let's get back onto the main topic, Miss Merry." He took a sip from the honey mead the opposite woman ordered. _'Hm? There's some sort of berries added?'_

"So. You want me team up with you? Just the two of us?" Merry narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. The atmosphere turned chilly, it was as if the air around their seat has frozen over.

"Yes, I'd like to form a party with you. You won't have any long-term obligations towards the team since we're forming a temporary party instead of an official one." The smile on his face did not flinch at the least bit despite the chilly atmosphere.

"Do you know how ridiculous it sounds?" Merry sipped the mixed honey mead as a frown slowly formed on her beautiful face. "A two-person party? What if we were to run into a group of enemies? Just the possibility of being wiped is considerably high."

"I understand the risks, Miss Merry." Fenric put down the tankard and nodded. "But I assure you that you won't be the one who will be experiencing the risks. I will be the one in harm's way and I will do my best to prevent any enemies from approaching you."

"As I have said, we are not forming a hunting party." Fenric gestured for the young woman to start eating. "I am keen on taking one of the quests commissioned by the commander. And to complete it with minimal danger, I'll need a veteran priest in my party. Currently, Miss Merry is the only available priest in Alterna."

"Mm." The dark-haired cleric went silent as she picked up the eating utensils. She quietly cut the roasted beast and started eating the food that the white-haired thief has ordered. She was contemplating whether to accept his offer. She was not poor... but she was running low on money

She had believed that the man was just another horny male who was attracted by her appearance when he had came up to her. But it turned out to be an entirely different matter. However, to form a party with only two? That's simply irrational considering the fatality rate in this line of work.

Seeing Merry not answering him, Fenric smile wryly and started eating. He had asked the cold woman to team up with him because he was almost bankrupt after spending most of his golds and silvers on the new equipment he bought today.

Fortunately, Task 3 was to _earn_ 10 gold, not _have_ 10 gold. Merry was a veteran priest who has experienced many battles. She could determine how heavy her allies' injuries are during a chaotic fight and she could judge when to heal them while conserving her available magic power.

In this world, the blessings of Lumiaris are instant. Any wounds he received would be cured immediately in a fight. Unlike [Cure], [Heal] doesn't require the Priest to hold their hand close over the injury. It can be used to heal a wounded person from a distance, and is effective for injuries anywhere on the body.

The problem was Merry's trauma. She used to be a cheerful and confident young woman. But because of her support, her team became overconfident and encountered a kobold called Death Spot while they were in the Cyrene Mines. Her magic ran out and she was dragged away by Hayashi, leaving her other three teammates for dead.

Here on the frontier, those who are not given a proper burial come under the curse of the Deathless King and become his servants. At the most, the transformation into a zombie takes five days. Some have turned in as little as three.

The crematoria where the volunteer soldiers burn the bodies is located just outside of Alterna. After the body is purified by flame to prevent it from falling under the curse, the remains are buried at the top of the hill.

In the canon timeline, Haruhiro's party recruited her when their priest who was also the party leader, Manato, died in a goblin ambush in Danroww's Old Town. They ended up helping her releasing her dead teammates from their zombified state and finally curing her scarred heart.

To put it simply, Merry is the heroine of this story.

She stayed in Haruhiro's party since they helped her defeat Death Spot. Over the course of the story, Haruhiro developed a crush on her and Merry too realized her feelings for Haruhiro after a long time.

Alas, that is their story. And this, is the story of Fenric. He needed to use every resources available, and Merry is the only available veteran priest he knew of.

"So, what do you think, Miss Merry?" Fenric wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth and stared at the woman sitting across him. They have finished the meal and it was finally time for her to decide.

"Tell me the commission's details first and I'll think about it." The dark-haired priest replied.

"Ah, please forgive my blunder." The smiling thief apologized. This was good news. The young woman have not outright reject his offer. He unzipped the waist bag and took out a scroll. It was made of sheepskin.

"Here." He passed the parchment to Merry and started explaining the details. A rough sketch of the creature was drawn on the scroll. It was a large dark green beetle. There were claws on all its legs. They seemed to be as sharp as a metal blade. In short, it looked very menacing.

"The task is a bounty. The target is Three Horns, a member of the giant beetle clan. It's about twelve feet in length and has three pairs of powerful blade-like legs. Its shell is incredibly hard and can withstand multiple blows from a warhammer. It usually roams in the mountains at the south of Alterna with two accompanying giant beetle."

"Three Horns? We're going after this thing?" Merry furrowed her brow and set the parchment down.

"Yes. The bounty is worth twenty five gold." Fenric pointed at bounty and nodded. "I propose a 60:40 split, ten gold for you and fifteen for me seeing that I will be the one who is standing in the front lines."

"That's understandable. I am fine with the sharing ratio." The young woman said. She turned to the window beside them and gazed at the moonlit sky in deep thoughts. _'What do I do...? I need the money, but this is too risky...'_ The crimson moon was shining brightly. Its light illuminated the whole city in its brilliance.

"So, what do you say, Miss Merry?" Fenric extended his hand for a handshake.

"...I-"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The plan was simple: they needed a hole.

Yes, a hole. No, not some weird hole, but a giant hole big enough to fit a twelve-feet-long beetle. They will lure it to the trap, let it fall down, pour oil down, and then kill it with fire. As our ancestors who have experiencing countless hardships had taught us: if it doesn't die, just kill it with fire.

A giant man-eating beetle that can slice an entire tree in half? Against a feeble human who can barely fight an orc in combat? It might sound ridiculous, but the one strength that human has always relied on was _intelligence_.

Only fools face monsters beyond their power directly.

A massive hole might seem unrealistic to create. But patience was one thing he did not lack. In truth, he had already completed digging the trap before bringing the topic to Merry. Therefore, they decided to immediately head towards the mountain under the guidance and blessings of Lumiaris.

"O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you. [Heal]!" Merry chanted her magic and divine lights covered Fenric. His gashed shoulder and grazed right leg were instantly restored and the thief dashed towards the two large insects.

"Keeeee-!" They were beetle guards, born with the sole mission of protecting Three Horns. They were smaller, slower, and weaker than their master, but they were not opponents to be underestimated.

Fenric had lured them from Three Horns in order to take them out. Unfortunately, both of them chased after him and he was forced to face two ferocious opponents at the same time.

 _Shlick!_ The short sword he purchased from Karuth easily slid into the beetle guard's weak point. Their shells were tough, incredibly tough. You could hardly harm them no matter how many times you hit them. Nevertheless, you just have to avoid clashing with them head on and go for the more vulnerable spots.

Fenric ignored the injuries that was accumulating on his body and let Merry do the work. They did not have time to spare. Three Horns must have sensed something wrong when his bodyguards went missing for a long time and should be coming for them.

"Merry, I'll go for the final strike!" He shouted and bolted towards the front beetle. He avoid its horns and the short mace smashed into its eye. _Psshhk._ A disgusting sound was heard and green blood flowed out like a fountain.

"Kieee-!" The insect cried out in pain. Its eyes, one of its weak point, have busted from the attack and it was now half-blind.

Fenric did not give it a break. He had to finish the kill before its comrade reach them. Raising the short sword up, he jammed the curved blade into the insects joint, where its head and body connected. _Crekt._ He hit the brain.

"That's one down." He ignored the blood splashed on his face and quickly pulled his weapon out from the insect's body. Not giving the second insect a chance to counterattack, he used its kin's corpse as cover, preventing his enemy from seeing him.

"Keeeee!" The beetle guard was enraged after witnessing its comrade's death. It could not wait to rip the human into pieces and charged forward without thinking. "Kiiiiii!" The eight-feet-long charging beetle was like a rampaging rhinoceros, promising death to everything in its way.

"Watch out, Fenric!" Merry cried out.

"Got it!" The bloodied thief calmly retreated. He ran towards a nearby bush and took something out from his inventory. A burst of flames lit up the object in his hand and he hurled it at the approaching beetle.

 _Kssst-_ "KEEEEE!" It was a molotov cocktail. _Boom!_ A small explosion detonated and fire swallowed the giant insect's head.

Fenric ran forward. It was his chance. The beetle guard was shaking its head to get rid of the fire and it was not paying any attention to him. He knew that the fire would not do much damage to the insect but they it was distracted by the flames since the fear of fire has been ingrained into their genes.

 _Slam!_ The mace smashed into its right eye. The same thing happened once more as green blood rushed out of the beetle guard's eye. It roared in pain and started thrashing all over the place. Soon, the flames were put out by the dusts in the air.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Fenric fell back and revealed his own position.

"KIEEE!" The beetle guard glared at the impudent human and charged forward. The fact that its comrade was killed earlier seemed to have already went out of its mind. The intelligence of a bug is exceedingly low. Additionally, it was furious from the deeds the white-haired thief has done so far.

The moment the beetle arrived at where Fenric was, it felt itself touching something. There was a rope tied between the two trees. It was knocked back, not by someone, but by its own weight.

The volunteer soldier has vanished from his position. He moved at the same time the insect was sent flying backwards and appeared behind it. With a flash of light, the short sword forced itself into the beetle guard's joint. "Checkmate." He twisted the blade with both his hands and used his own body weight to increase its power.

The giant bug thumped its legs. It was trying its best to push its assailant off its back. Its back claws cut into Fenric's thighs. However, the man did not let go. He jammed the blade further in and constrained the insect in its place.

 _'This is the last push.'_ Fenric noticed the beetle's life slipping away. He ignored the burning pain and dragged the blade down. _'...May your soul rest in peace.'_ As if it was feasting on the insect's blood, the sword crafted by Karuth went down the joint with little resistance and eventually created a gaping hole in its back.

Thus, the beetle guards were finally killed.

"You- You're hurt!" Merry was not celebrating their hard-earned victory. She stared at Fenric in horror. Her trembling hands were clenching on her weapon as hard as she could. There was a hole in his stomach. The man was bleeding all over his body. Adding the previous cases, he should have already passed out from blood loss.

"O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you-" She quickly pointed her mace at Fenric and chanted the light spell for restoration. "[Heal]!" Lumiaris' light covered him... but a single spell was obviously not enough. Yes, it was nowhere near enough.

"[Heal], [Heal], [Heal], [Heal], [Heal]-" At this rate, he's going to die. Just like them, the former companions she abandoned in the Cyrene Mines, he's going to die. Die, die, die, die, diediediediediediediediediediedie-

"Stop."

"Huh?" Her hand was being held by someone.

"...I am fine now, so lower your weapon." It was Fenric. He clasped her hands and slowly lowered it, causing her mace to fall onto the ground. "Is it a trauma?" He stared into her clouded eyes. "Are you alright?" Her face was pale from fright and the exhaustion of her magic power.

"I, I...-"

"...Well, it's not the time to feel emotional right now." He smiled bitterly. "Just go to sleep and leave the rest to me, Merry." Before Merry could reply, he struck her neck's carotid artery and promptly knocked her out cold.

"Don't you agree?" He laid the young woman against a nearby tree and turned around. "Hey, I'm talking to you." In front of him was a giant beetle. Dark green shell, roughly twelve feet in length, and three pairs of powerful blade-like legs.

It was Thee Horns.

"..." The giant beetle gazed at its fallen compatriots silently. Without warning, its raised its head and gave out a loud roar. It was one filled with rage and sorrow.

"It's too late for them." Fenric has already sprang into action. He took out the second molotov cocktail he withdrew earlier and threw it at Three Horns. _Crash!_ The molotov exploded. Under the cover of the rising smoke, he made his way out of the clearing they were in.

"KEEEEIIEIEIEEEE!" Three Horns roared. It paid no heed to Merry... because its eyes were solely focused on the short sword in the white-haired thief's hand. "Keee..." Green blood were dripping from it. It was obviously the tool of murder that took its protectors' lives.

The beetle's eyes turned red. It was going berserk. Without caring about its own well-being, it bolted after Fenric while cutting down every trees blocking its path. The blade-like claws showed its power at this moment as the thick wood were severed one by one. They simply stood no chance against the claws' power.

 _'Almost there!'_ The running thief gritted his teeth and yanked his necklace off. He leaped over a hidden spot in the ground and deftly climbed up a tree.

"KIIIII!" Under the normal circumstances, Three Horns would have noticed the suspicious signs on the ground since this was its territory. However, its rage-filled mind had tuned everything except its kin's murderer out. In the end, the bug's ignorance caused its own downfall.

Just as it was about to smash into the tree Fenric was on, the ground collapsed. A giant hole appeared, and Three Horns was sucked into it as gravity did its job. Not giving the monstrous creature a chance to breathe, Fenric quickly hurled his necklace towards the hole.

The necklace seemed mundane, nonetheless, it was his trump card. If one observed carefully, one could see a stone with a rune inscribed hanging off the cord. It was the runestone that has been collecting mana through formalcraft since he arrived at Grimgar.

"Now, I shall deprive you of oxygen. Ansuz!" A massive explosion went off. A scorching inferno materialized in the hole. The generated heat alone was enough to force Fenric to back away. _'Still, this is not enough.'_ He stared at the struggling beetle grimly.

He was going to cook Three Horns alive after burying it. The biggest bugs have the longest tracheae, they should need the most oxygen to be able to breath. Heh, he would even consider sparing its life if it could survive this attack.

"O' Earth, assist me." Fenric chanted a spell's incantation and felt all his prana draining. The earth surrounding him moved. Slow as they are, they made their way around the hole and started 'patching' it up.

"KEEIEIEEE!" Three Horns gave out one last cry as its world turned pitch-black. It slammed against the walls, trying its best to wrestle itself out of the hole with its claws. Unfortunately, the beetle was trapped in a sealed space.

"Keee..." Three Horns howled in fear. It could feel it. Its life was slipping away due to the deprivation of oxygen. "Kee... Ki-" Its body was becoming sluggish by the second. "..." Soon, the world went silent.

"...Good grief, that was tiring." Seeing the hole being covered up, the white-haired thief finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I going to experience prana exhaustion every time now?" A simple earth manipulation spell almost made him slip into unconsciousness. It was extremely embarrassing considering the scale of magic he used to evoke. But whatever the case-

He has won.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Ding!_ Merry route has been unlocked! Eeh? Fenric isn't an affectionate man? Well, that's too bad~

EDIT: Changed Altana to Alterna. Fixed grammar error for currencies.


	7. Fragility of Life (1)

"Awaken."

 _'Um? What am I...'_ What was that? A bad dream? She... She saw herself getting killed again and again, and, and, her deceased teammates were laughing at her from the sidelines.

 _'Ugh, it hurts... I can't think straight..._ ' The young woman could feel a piercing headache. The pain did not go away immediately. Nonetheless, the comfy pillow she was lying on did manage to alleviate her pain.

"Hey, wake up."

The young woman stirred. What was that? Someone was calling for her. Yes, the voice was familiar... What was she doing? They- She was hiking up the mountains. She ran into two giant beetle guards and then she- Hang on, what did it meant by 'they'...?

"Wake up, Merry."

 _Shuffle, shuffle._ The young woman stirred once more. _'Bright'_ , was the first impression she had when she opened her eyes. They were too accustomed to darkness. The sunlight must have been too radiant for her at that moment.

"Where am I...?" She mumbled out. Her eyes were fully open, therefore, she immediately saw the face of a familiar person. His white hair was gently blowing in the wind while a pair of black orbs were watching her with amusement.

"Good morning, Sunshine." It was Fenric. His eyes were staring into hers with mirth. They were taking cover in the shades of a large tree. Despite the battle they have just went through, the atmosphere of the forest seemed to be unusually tranquil.

"Wha, what am I doing-" Before the words got out, she finally noticed the awkward position they were in. She was lying on the ground, and her head was resting on the smiling man's lap. In short, he was giving her a lap pillow.

"You're finally awake." Fenric smile got wider.

"Y-Yes, I am." Merry widened her eyes and quickly got up. Her face was dyed red as a blush formed the usual cold face.

 _'It was quite comfortable...'_ Myriad of complicated expressions flashed past her face. _'No, wait, that's sexual harassment! I should report this to the commander- Huh? Why are we here? What happened to Three Horns?'_ She tried her best to fight down the blush and glared at the laughing thief.

However, all she did was produce a pang of remorse in her teammate's heart.

 _'...If she could show such colorful emotions, she should just act like a girl of her age once in a while. Or else, it will be too late to regret it in the future.'_ Fenric's smile got softer. Her strangely contrasting expression caused him to wish for a camera in order to save this unforgettable image forever in his memory.

 _'How innocent. Compared to her, I am simply hopeless.'_ He was selfish. Call it an obsession or not, he merely wanted to feel 'genuine'. He would not mind sacrificing everything he treasures to catch a glimpse of that unreachable happiness. To be genuine, to be real, to have a purpose, a meaning for living, he would not hesitate when taking a life.

He has not gotten soft. Unlike those common magi, he was not someone who would start a massacre for no particular reason. He was cruel, but he valued life. No matter how small or frail it is, a life, a being, should have a chance at their deserved freedom. At least, that what it is to him.

"Are you done staring, you pervert?" A threatening growl sounded out. It was from Merry. Her embarrassment seemed to have already subsided. Nonetheless, her glare quickly wavered when she saw the healthy form of her teammate. _'He-He's fine...'_ She clenched her fist and got onto her feet. _'I'm glad...'_

"...So, what happened?" Merry fought back her accumulating emotions. "Explain it." The ethereal beauty had frozen over once more.

"To put it simply, Three Horns appeared when you fainted from magic power exhaustion. I got its attention and lured it to the designated spot." Fenric answered. His smile has not once left his face this entire time. "It was mad after seeing the dead beetle guards and couldn't think straightly. Then, its ignorance caused it to fall into the trap we set up."

"Therefore..." He brought something out of his pocket and showed it to Merry. There were two objects in his hand: the mission scroll... and the severed part of a giant beetle's horn. "The bounty's complete!" At his announcement, the forest went quiet.

"You... You killed it?" Merry forcefully took the dark green horn from the thief's grasp and examined it closely. _'It's real... He really killed Three Horns while I was passed out?'_ It was not impossible... But just remembering those two beetle guards sent shivers down her spine. Incidentally, Three Horns is two-third larger than those two.

"It fell into the hole so I wasn't the one who killed it." Seeing her shock, Fenric laughed it off and pointed at his charred sleeves. "The fire did." He stood up and patted his pants. Hours have passed since the young woman fainted and dusts have accumulated on them.

"It was a brilliant plan, wasn't it?" Fenric chuckled and picked up the unequipped weapons. "Insects are afraid of fire so everything work out according to our plan." The armor he had just purchased were busted, but. "Shall we go retrieve Three Horns' corpse? Its materials should fetch quite a high price."

"...You can do it." Merry shook her head. "All I did during the fight was use light magic... before passing out. 10 gold is enough for me, so you can have the beetle's materials."

"I understand." The thief nodded. In fact, he has already retrieved the materials from the three giant beetles. He wrapped them up with a bundle of cloth and stuffed them into an one of his inventory's slot.

He was going to ask an acquainted armorsmith to craft him a new set of armor with Three Horns' shell. As for the other materials, he would sell them to Karuth and ask him to improve his curved sword with it. _'Ah, I also need to replace my flanged mace and, yes, I need a stiletto.'_

After all, he realized the importance a piercing weapon from this fight. He could have relied on a specialized blade instead of forcefully jamming a slashing weapon into the tiny joints. Of course, Karuth's short sword worked perfectly, but such an aggressive act would just accelerate the blade's deterioration.

"Let's leave first. I am too tired and I am not prepared to gather such a large amount of materials." Fenric smiled wryly and gestured at his waist bag. "Although it's a waste if some parts were to be eaten, I'd rather hire someone and return tomorrow seeing how dangerous this area is." He patted the young woman's back and walked ahead.

"I agree." Merry fought down a smile and glanced at the west sky. The blazing orange was radiating a bright glow. _'Looks like the sun is going to set soon.'_ She clutched her mace and followed after Fenric. She was worn out. Staying in the forest during nighttime was definitely too dangerous for them.

"Now, shall we go home?" The white-haired thief said with vigor as he lent his hand to the exhausted Merry. Yes, they have completed their mission. Yes, they have defeated a twelve-feet-long giant beetle. Yes, they have earned a total of twenty five gold!

Surely, the sunset they saw on that victorious day was exceptionally beautiful.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

It was during an evening at Sherry's.

Haruhiro, Ranta, Moguzo, Shihoru, and Yume have just returned from a tiring day of work. They decided to visit the tavern with the sole purpose of drowning their sorrows with alcohol.

It was frankly, pathetic.

After the death of their only pillar, Manato, the party have not been able to operate normally. It was dangerous to continue in such a state and their little cooperation might soon turn fatal, especially in this line of work.

The newly-elected party leader, Haruhiro, was not able to connect with every party member. He did not fully understand each individual's grief and he personally believed that the team could disband any time now.

"We need a priest..." The browned-haired thief mumbled. His brown eyes were as always, tired. Someone would usually mock him for possessing those sleepy eyes, like his mentor, Barbara, who gave him the trade name of 'Old Cat'.

 _'...Yes, we won't last long without a healer.'_ However, this time, the emotions that those two eyes are showing were genuine. They could not fight properly without the constant worry of injuries.

A single scratch was fine, but many would slow them down in combat. Any more than that would surely turn fatal. There was a reason why priests are considered one of two classes that no party can be without.

 _'Manato...'_ Haruhiro sighed and gulped down the ale he ordered. Of course he knew how pathetic they were acting, and how miserable they must be in the eyes of the other volunteer soldiers, but he could not help but to wallow in despair. _'At this rate, a separation will be inevitable. And Manato definitely didn't wish for that... As the party leader, I-'_

"ENOUGH!"

 _Bang!_ The team's dread knight, Ranta, stood up and thumped his hands on the table. Seeing how the area turned silent, the noise he caused must have caught the attention of the other party members and the nearby volunteer soldiers.

"I can't stand this anymore! We need to earn more money!" Ranta shouted while his fingers formed a circular symbol. "M-O-N-E-Y!" It was the common gesture for money and coins.

"Ranta..." Haruhiro frowned.

"What? What is it Parupiro? You got a problem with me, you virgin?" The loud man pointed at his teammate. His unruly deep red-auburn hair swished to the side as his eyes were filled with mockery for Haruhiro.

"Birgin, wirgin? Whatever, aren't you a birgin too, Ranta?" One of the two girls sitting at the table interrupted. She has pale skin, reddish brown braided hair, brown eyes, and small breasts. "Ranta is so noisy. Yume thinks that it would be better if Ranta were to just keep quiet and act like the idiot that he is."

"Wha-?! Shut up, Yume, you flat-chested useless archer! Did you think that I have already forgotten how your arrow almost hit me the other day?!" The 'scum of men' set his foot onto the table and scowled.

"Flat-chested? What's wrong with that? Yume thinks that breast size does not matter! Right, Shihoru?" The female hunter looked at Ranta with clear disdain in her eyes.

"...Eh? Ah, Y-Yes..." A short girl replied. She was Shihoru, the party's mage. She has short light purple hair and purple eyes. Her breasts, on the other hand, were considerably large.

"She's agreeing with you because she has the legendary 'hidden large breasts'! My mystical eyes have never lied to me. Just look at those pairs of jiggling watermelons!" To such a deplorable declaration, Ranta immediately received the glares from the surrounding females while the meek Shihoru seemed to be trying her best to hide her body behind Yume.

"Keep it down, Ranta. Can't you see that everyone's displeased by your antics?" Haruhiro got onto his feet and pushed Ranta back to his seat. The man's noise was already pulling the attention of the other volunteer soldiers.

"Huh? What are you saying, Parupiru? They are- Oh. Ok, ok, I'll sit down." Ranta sat down and went quiet. He wanted to rebuke their timid party leader... before he saw the glares from the other female Crimson Moon soldiers.

"...I believe that we should find a new teammate." At this moment, the final party member decided to speak up. He has been silent since they entered Sherry's, nonetheless, he could no longer withstand the depressing atmosphere generated by the others.

He was a big guy, towering over one hundred and eighty centimeters. His name is Moguzo, their party's warrior, one of the two classes that no party can be without. He may look weak and shy, but he is in fact a warrior who is strong enough to destroy a monster.

"We... We honestly need a priest, or the party will inevitably give in to pressure. Even now, we have not earn the twenty silvers that the commander had asked for..." Moguzo paused. He took a long breath and gulped down a tankard of alcohol. Sighing to himself, he continued. "...I believe that Manto would also agree to it."

"Ugh." At the mention of their dead teammate and terrible situation, they all let out a sorrowful groan. They were still Crimson Moon trainees. The other party formed by Renji, another transmigrator who had arrived at Grimgar together with them, has already became a full-fledged member of the reserved force.

"We are just pushovers..." Haruhiro emptied his tankard and lowered his head. Of course he knew how pathetic they are. In any case, he did not know what to do because he was a certified anti-social thief.

 _'We need to work...'_ Where can he find an available priest when he does not have any acquaintance who could help him? If only a wise old man were to appear and guide these pitiful sheep at this moment... _'Haha, that's just asking too much. There's no way-'_

"Hey!" The voice that greeted was one that Haruhiro recalled hearing before. When he looked over to that direction, the person it belonged to was also familiar. He waved as he approached. "Hey, hey, hey! It's you guys! I don't remember your names, but long time no see! How are you doing? Staying young?"

"Kikkawa?" Haruhiro blinked a few times. There was no mistaking it with that happy-go-lucky face of his. It was Happy-Go-Lucky Kikkawa, a man who arrived at Grimgar the same time with them.

But he looked different now, or at least his appearance did. He donned armor reinforced with metal plating and had a sword with a fancy pommel strapped to his waist. From his gear, it looked like he was a Warrior

"Yo yo!" Kikawa's grin stretched from ear to ear and he raised his hand for high-fives from Haruhiro and the others. Haruhiro high-fived him automatically. Without asking, the boisterous man planted himself in a chair between Haruhiro and Moguzo. "Beers, beers! Are beers for everyone okay? Beers!" He called the serving girls and ordered.

"So! So so so! How's everything? How's everything going? How are you guys? Bringing in lots of money? What was that place called... Oh, Damroww! You guys are working in that area, right? I heard! I heard! A little while ago, I met Manato here so I heard it from him! Tell me! Tell me! How's it been going?"

Kikkawa was as annoyingly upbeat as ever. A bit overwhelmed, Haruhiro replied honestly, "...It's not been going well." Perhaps a bit too honestly. "Actually, Manato's... Manato's little... well, not a little, but..."

"What?!" Kikkawa tilted himself backwards in surprise. "What what what?! No! No way! No waaaaaaaaaaaaay! H-He-He's GOING TO GET MARRIED?"

"No way...!" Haruhiro said. He smacked the boisterous man on the back of the head like a true straight-man. Kikkawa yelped, his eyes seeming to bulge out of their sockets, but Haruhiro didn't regret hitting him a bit.

"...That's not it." Ranta spoke up with a sour expression on his face. "He's dead. Got killed yesterday."

"Whoa..." The rowdy man rubbed the back of his head at the same time as he tugged on his chin. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Really, really sorry, okay? I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that... I never thought that he would die."

"I always thought that he was a guy that could get things done, but of a different sort from that Renji. Or maybe he wasn't different. I don't really get them, those kinds of people, that is, but... Hey! Our drinks are here! Alright! Chee- I guess this really isn't the time for cheers. Well, let's just drink then."

Haruhiro craned his neck left then right. He suddenly felt extremely exhausted. "You look like you're doing okay, Kikkawa. Did you find a party to join?"

"Yep! Almost right after I left you guys, I joined a guy named Tokimune's team. A good guy, but kinda dimwitted. Is he here? I'll introduce you..."

"No, don't worry about it."

"I see. I guess there's no hurry. Manato was a priest right? The backbone of your party? The death rates for Priests are not low, comparatively. Since they make for easy targets."

Moguzo slowly shifted his gaze to Kikkawa. "Really?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The boisterous man gulped enthusiastically from his tankard. "What were we talking about? Oh right, priests. Enemies know that priests are a party's healer so it makes sense to kill them first. And Warriors like me? We put ourselves between them and the enemy in order to protect the priest. That's how the course of a fight usually goes. The basic course, anyway"

Moguzo buried his face in his hands. "I didn't protect him at all. All I did was ask him to help me all the time." Manato was the cornerstone of their party. He did not just heal, but he was also always in the front lines controlling the enemies' movement with his short staff.

Kikkawa patted Moguzo on the shoulder in sympathy, as an old friend would. Except that he wasn't. "Don't kick yourself over it. Everyone fails at some point or another. Mistakes and errors are how we discover the right path. It's okay, everything will be okay."

"But..." The giant man shook his head. "Manato isn't coming back."

"True," Kikkawa raised both hands in acquiescence. "That's true, but the way I see it, you gotta keep going forward. You might think that I can only say stuff like that because I've never had a teammate get killed, but on the other hand, I can say that because I've never had a teammate killed. Wait. Was that the same thing? Whatever, but for now, don't look back, just keep looking to what's ahead."

Haruhiro's gaze fell to the earthenware tankards resting in a line on the table. Was Kikkawa saying that he shouldn't be looking downwards like this? There was no reason to heed a word of anything the happy-go-lucky man said, but what would Manato think?

Manato didn't have to use words to tell any of them which direction to face. He created an atmosphere where everyone would naturally look forward to the future.

"Even if we were to go on..." Ranta began, half muttering. "It doesn't matter what's ahead. Our party doesn't have a priest anymore."

Kikkawa looked at them, his expression seeming to say saying so what? "How about searching for another priest? Wait. I know what you want to say. 'There's no priest who would want to join a trainee's party.' Am I right? By the way, I'm no longer a trainee. I've bought my Crimson Moon contract. I'm a full member now. Want to see? Want me to show you?"

"Not really," Haruhiro sighed. "But you just said it yourself. No priest is going to want to join our party."

"Actually... there is someone..." Kikkawa replied.

"What?"

"I know a lot of people and a lot of people know me. Crimson Moon members, that is." The rowdy man proudly declared. "There's someone. One person I know. Someone even you guys might be able to recruit. Well, she's been going out with another guy so I'm not a hundred percent sure..."

Ranta leaned forward with interest. "Who?"

"But before that!" Kikkawa looked at each of them in turn. "What were your names again? Sorry! I've been trying to remember, but I don't recall at all. Could you tell me again?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Monster Hunter: World is released on Steam :O

For those who are looking for the Nasuverse arc, you'll have to wait for a while. The first one will probably be Kara no Kyoukai since the Holy Grail War and Dead Apostle scenarios are way above the Fifth Rank Fenric is at.


	8. Fragility of Life (2)

Time rewound slowly, back to the morning, on the same day Haruhiro and his party met up with Kikkawa at Sherry's Tavern.

"My, my. You sure are talented in these sneaky moves."

A sultry voice sounded out in the dim room. A woman hopped down from a tall cabinet she was sitting on. "But you're still green. You're a hundred years too early to be a worthy opponent for me. Catch!" She grasped a knife which was stuck in a nearby wall and threw it at the shadows behind her.

"Wow!" Someone called out in surprise. There was no sound that indicated an object being pierced so the voice's owner must have caught the flying blade. "That was dangerous... I almost died." The 'voice' made a gesture of wiping his sweat while walking out of the dim corner.

"Are you trying to kill me, master?" Fenric smiled wryly and returned the knife to Barbara.

"That's your fault for being cocky." Barbara swayed her index finger from side to side with a troubled expression. Her concern was obviously fake. "You just finished your [Stealth] training. I can see that you're already using it like an expert... but remember that it is absolutely not perfect."

"Though I admit that you may be a genius in the arts of concealment, but as your mentor, I must properly scold you before you got yourself hurt from being too conceited." She twirled the knife in her hand and threw it back at her pupil. "Also, where have my cute little Fenric gone to? You were so cool with that cold mask of yours too..."

"Unfortunately, I have always been a sarcastic individual. That 'mask' you're talking about is merely for warding off ruffians and sadistic women like you, master." Fenric replied with a smile. He was not particularly good with the new skill he's learned. He was simply experienced with using many similar techniques.

"Ah, my heart!" Barbara played along. She clutched her heart in pain and extended her hand to her student. "You have hurt my feeble feelings... For such a heinous act, you'll be charged for a hundred gold coins. As for the offense case... a major heartbreak will do."

"Yes, yes. You can have this." Fenric sighed and handed Barbara a piece of coin. No, it was not a coin. It was merely a circular stone with the number '100' inscribed onto its surface.

"How cold." The thief master giggled and swatted her student's hand away. "In any case, why are you here today? Businesses again? Or are you perhaps looking to learn a new technique from me~?" She got down on all four and crawled towards the white-haired man.

"Ah, that's right." Fenric discarded the stone. He stepped forward and brought out a letter from his pocket. "Here's my request, master." He crouched down and passed the message to his mentor.

There were not many words on it. In fact, there was only a sentence written on the sheepskin paper. It was not actually necessary to write a letter for this purpose, but he decided to do it in order to make his request seem more formal.

"Hm?" Barbara got onto her feet. She accepted the letter and furrowed her brows. "Let's see... 'I, Fenric, the apprentice of Barbara, wishes to-' Huh?" She paused. "What? Am I reading it wrongly? 'I, Fenric, the apprentice of Barbara, wishes to resign from the Thieves' Guild-' Eh?"

"EEEHHHH?!"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Guilds.

They are organizations in the world of Grimgar which teaches new arrivals their own unique professions. Those who want to pursue work in a given profession within Alterna must join the related guild.

For Crimson Moon Reserve members, there exist seven known guilds they can join: "Warrior", "Mage", "Paladin", "Priest", "Hunter", "Dread Knight" and "Thief".

It costs eight silvers to join a guild. It is frowned upon and restricted for someone to have two professions or join multiple guilds. A guild protects an individual's rights, offers a place to learn the trade, and guild members offer mutual protection for each other.

Only a sanctioned guild mentor is allowed to teach someone the guild's skills and techniques. Anyone attempting to enter a trade or learn a skill without becoming a guild member would soon find their businesses purposely impeded upon by the guild.

Since everyone knows about this consequence, no one would do any business with someone who operated outside of a guild anyway.

All members of a guild have to abide by established rules and regulations or risk being penalized. Newly inducted members into any of the guilds are required to make it through a demanding seven-day crash course on the basics of the trade.

Members of a guild must pay to learn new skills. Though some skills are only taught to veteran and trustworthy members of the guild who are capable of learning it.

One can leave and join a guild at any time if another eight silvers are paid but those who were not qualified to be mentors are forbidden to speak to others about the guild's techniques, and other secret skills.

The majority of guilds have a code that is passed down verbally to its new members. Anyone who breaks the code will be expelled. The consequences of expulsion vary form never being able to join the guild again to being hunted down and killed.

A warrior is a profession that focuses on wielding heavy armor and weaponry. Their job is to be a front line tank who faces enemies head on with strength and fury. They are considered one of two classes that no party can be without.

Warriors require very expensive armor and equipment and many parities pool their money to equip their Warriors. Due to the high cost of high end equipment, it is also typical for parties to salvage armor piece meal from downed enemies and slowly build a full suit of armor.

Mage is the quintessential magic profession in Grimgar, they draw a magic diagram in mid air that releases spells. A spell can be sped up or slowed down depending on a mage's experience and skill. Preventing or distracting a mage from finishing the diagram cancels the spell.

Mages have no close combat ability and thus typically stay at the most protected area in the back of parties. Excessive casting of spells drains a mage's stamina and energy. While all mages can cast very basic spells, more experienced mages use the power of magical beings called elementals to cast.

Priest is magic profession that cast light spells in the form of prayers and wield staffs like the mage. They worship the God of Light _Lumiaris_ along with paladins. They are considered one of two classes that no party can be without.

The priest acts as the party's healer and protector, who support their companions during fights. Unlike mages, they do possess several close combat techniques that allow them to operate in the front line in an emergency.

Priests must say their prayers exactly or their spells will not work. The prayer is: " _O' Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you."_ They are also required to make a small gesture or prayer for every enemy that is killed.

Similar to mages, excessive use of spells can drain stamina and energy. For this reason more experienced priests will only heal major injuries in the field, and leave minor cuts/bruises alone for later.

Paladin is a profession that is similar to warriors with the exception of their access to light magic, the same one priests use. However, they have the fatal weakness of not being able to cast healing spells on themselves.

Hunter is a profession that focuses on tracking, survival, and bow skills that allow a party to put pressure on enemies without the use of the mage and their fairly long cast times.

Hunters believe and worship the White Goddess _Eldritch_ , who is described as a giant wolf. As part of their worship Hunters must give thanks to any animal they kill, and must pray and make offerings for each meal they eat.

Hunters believe that is because of the protection of Eldritch that hunters can hunt and pass their days in safety. There is also bad blood between Eldritch and the Black God _Rigel_ , who is also described as a giant wolf that causes hunters to view Rigel worshipers as their enemies.

Dread Knight is similar to the warrior in combat style however the class favors more medium-range combat. The sword skills a dread knight uses is known as the Dark Arts of Battle. A dread knight prefers to suddenly close in only to attack enemies while staying just outside striking range at all other times.

Dread Knights worship the Dark God and Ruler of Death _Skulheill_. The profession involves summoning and being possessed by a personal demon that grows in power along with the dread knight's skill.

Dread Knights are forbidden to worship any other god and unlike other guilds, once you join the dread knights you are not allowed to leave. Due to this restriction not many volunteer soldiers become dread knights. Less than 1 out of 20 volunteer soldiers become dread knights.

There appears to be some form of hierarchy within their guild as an unknown number hold the position of faces are always disguised and they never show kindness of any kind to others.

Thief is a profession that focuses on speed and agility to back stab and assassinate opponents with melee attacks or light weaponry such as knives and daggers. Their modus operandi is self-responsibility, freedom, and lack of restrictions. All thieves are issued a trade name based on personal characteristics that they use.

The guild is unique in that it does not have a strict set of rules but a code of guidelines that include: 1.) Not operating in an area claimed by another thief. 2.) Not stealing or conducting business on another thief or fellow reserve members. 3.) Conditions that apply only to Crimson Moon soldiers are that one party is allowed only one thief at a time.

The Guild's origins go to the Kingdom of Arabakia where they were a secret society called Black Widow. When Arabakia started to expand into the frontier, Black Widow offered their assistance in return for the release of their imprisoned comrades. Those who went to the frontier as scouts, formed the Thieves' Guild.

Incidentally, there are many other professions such as necromancer, shaman, sword dancer, samurai, and archer, in Grimgar. Nonetheless, those professions are not available in Alterna so one will rarely see them in town.

Fenric has officially left the Thieves' Guild under the bewildered gaze of a certain female mentor. Truly, the rules of their guild was laxed seeing that Barbara has told him that he could reapply for a membership at any time as long as he could fork out eight silver coins.

There were two main reasons for him to leave the guild. First, he has achieved his goal of learning the skill [Stealth]. Secondly, he wanted to learn more about the fundamental laws of this world.

Therefore, he could no longer stay in the Thieves' Guild since there were not much that he could learn from them anymore. Sure, they were still many exclusive techniques that only the trusted thieves can acquire, nevertheless, he was not interested in spending his time slowly studying them- _'Oh, I'm here.'_

"Welcome to the Mages' Guild!"

The moment he stepped into the guild house, he was greeted by a man who was dressed in a bellboy-like uniform. He asked the man for the registration's direction and the bellboy pointed him to a nearby reception desk.

To be honest, he expected something like a mage's tower. But reality proved him wrong. The Mages' Guild was a three-story building. There were men and women clad in long robes and point witch's hat walking around while many items powered by magic power decorated the building, giving it an unique yet mysterious atmosphere.

"Good afternoon. I am Shinoka, an apprentice mage. How may I help you today?" The receptionist was a friendly green-haired woman who has a bright smile. She was clothed in a white shirt and a short brown skirt instead of a typical mage's outfit.

"Hello, Miss Shinoka. My name is Fenric, here to join the Mages' Guild."

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"...Then, why did you change your profession?"

"It's because I want to be more versatile, Miss Merry." Fenric sipped the mixed berry honey mead that has now become his favorite. They were here because Merry had invited him to Sherry's for dinner.

It was not rare to see them enjoying a meal together at a restaurant. Merry was still cold as ever but she had at the very least opened up to the 'good-natured' Fenric.

They have since become drinking buddies after having been through 'that' dangerous incident together. Although Three Horns' bounty landed him some fame in Alterna, he had decided to turn down every party invite from the other volunteer soldiers. After all, he preferred to work alone.

"I told you to call me Merry. You don't have to add 'Miss' every time you call my name. It's annoying." Merry sipped on her own honey mead. She was definitely the one who influenced the man into liking it.

"But why did you choose to become a mage? Won't becoming a warrior or a paladin be better? You are already accustomed at fighting at close ranges. There's no need to tax your body by being able to do everything. It's better to master a single skill rather than being mediocre at multiple of them." She countered.

"You're not wrong, Mis- Ahem. Merry." The white-haired thief, now mage, laughed bitterly. _'She has become quite talkative... though her words are still dripping with venom...'_ He sighed inwardly.

"However, I did not change my profession only to become more versatile." He continued. "I am actually very interested in magic. I want to study it in order to improve my combat capabilities. A mage assassin who can both hide and cast spells, doesn't that sound pretty cool?"

The magic system of Grimgar is different from Nasuverse' magecraft.

The mages here utilize their magic mainly by chanting while drawing elemental sigils. Alev, the magic of fire, Kanon, the magic of ice, Pfatlz, the magic of lightning, or Das, the magic of shadow, are all elemental magic.

You see, mana exists in the world of Grimgar. Just like what Fenric was used to, all kinds of spells could be utilized. However, there was one strange thing.

He discovered that the residents of Grimgar, mages and the more experience wizards included, could not use mana. Actually, it's not that they could not use mana, it's just that they don't use it. After all, the magic system that they use relies on elementals.

Elementals are magical creatures you can't normally see with your eyes. The Mages' Guild teaches their students to tame those elementals and to use magic by subordinating them to a mage's will.

Yes, they don't use mana. They know its existence, but they don't know how to wield it. In canon, Shihoru said that mana is an 'alternate power' that rejects how she remembered magic was used. From what he knows, only the high-ranking wizards use mana and they were barely scratching the tip of the iceberg.

Although the mages of this world are ignorant of the normal way to evoke magic, they have at the very least delved deep into the arts of summoning elementals and manipulating them.

To put it simply, the magic of this world is merely at its infant stage and is mainly related to the department of spiritual evocation.

"Is that so?" Merry narrowed her eyes and went back to her drink.

The table turned quiet and Fenric could feel the cold atmosphere returning once more. _'How cold.'_ The thief chuckled. _'This... isn't she exactly like Luviagelita Edelfelt? Minus her massive ego and infatuation for Shirou, of course.'_

"So, how are you doing these days, Merry?" Fenric maintained his smiling expression and tried to continue the conversation.

"Nothing much."

"I see. I see. But! I did a lot of things with the money we earned." He nodded and started talking about how he spent the rewards he received from the bounty and beetle materials on the [Stealth] skill, which costed twenty gold. There was also his sadistic teacher, who almost poked his eyes out for leaving the Thieves' Guild.

"I used the remaining gold to pay for a new set of armor, a pristine short flanged mace, a stiletto, and a set of twelve throwing knives." He took out the mentioned items and showed it to the dark-haired priest. "Look at them. Shiny, right? Haha."

The one-way conversation continued as Merry gazed at the hanging moon. Fenric did not feel irritated even though the young woman did not respond to his stories even once. Merry may be unsociable, but he knew that she was genuinely listening to him.

"Hey hey hey!" All of a sudden, a voice called out to them.

"That is..." Merry muttered something under her breath.

"Miss Merry!" A browned-haired man was waving his hand at them. He quickly gulped down the tankard in his hand and ran towards their seat. "How are you doing? I heard that you have been going out with a guy- Hey, is this him?" The man was dressed in a standard warrior outfit. He pulled a nearby chair and sat down with them.

"Heya! I am Kikkawa! It's nice to meet you!" Kikkawa grinned and shook hands with Fenric. He seemed to have an easygoing attitude, similarly to what the canon timeline has displayed him as.

"Hello." Fenric smiled in a friendly manner. "You can call me Fenric. I am a former thief, now a mage."

"Oh oh oh! Is that so?! I did not expect seeing another guy who's changed his job!" Kikkawa smacked his knees and laughed loudly.

"You know? Pretty much everyone in my party, Tokimune's party, that is, has had their professions changed! Our mage, Mimori, was even a warrior before transferring to the Mages' Guild. I should introduce you to her. You two will definitely hit it off!"

"Yes, yes. We understand your party's... unique tastes." Merry sighed and interrupted the boisterous man. She has heard him talking about his own party many times when he forcefully sit down next to her.

The Tokkis is a six members party led by Tokimune. Due to the members' 'eccentric' personalities, some volunteer soldiers mockingly call them the Laughing Stocks. Despite their unusual behaviors, the majority of the members are strong fighters.

"So, what do you want?"

"Ah, that's right!" Kikkawa smacked his palm with a clenched fist. "I am here because I met up with Harutaro, er, was it Harupiro? Well, whatever. Anyway, I met up with the guys from Haruparo's party. They are still trainees, but reliable, maybe? Ok, ok, what I want to say is that, they are missing a priest, and they wish to recruit you!"

"Trainees without a priest in their party...?" Merry crossed her arms and stared at Kikkawa with disdain. "And you want me to join them?"

"Yeah!" The happy-go-lucky warrior nodded while completely ignoring the priest's contemptuous gaze. "As I say! They are newbies, rookies, so they may seem unreliable, but but! They arrive here the same time as me and those crazily strong guys from Renji's party! You know them, right? They will become strong- Err, probably?"

"So so so! What do you say, Miss Merry?"

"You..." Merry sighed and turned to her drinking partner. "What do you think, Fenric? Should I?" She was asking him because they were still in a temporary party. She'd prefer to stay, but leaving several newbies to suffer did not feel right to her either.

However, all she got in return was an amused chuckle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Here's a simple trivia for Fenric's character:

Appearance: A man in his 20s with white hair and grey eyes. 185cm 72kg. A crossover between King Arthur (Proto Saber), Akise Aru from Mirai Nikki and Miketsukami Soushi from Inu x Boku SS.

Personality: Friendly and kindhearted to strangers and acquaintances (outer facade). Friendly yet sarcastic and teasing to friends (outer facade with a hint of his real self). Cold, indifferent, logical, rational and ruthless in achieving his goals (trained magus persona). Tired, desolate, poignant, yet determined to sacrifice himself for his only loved one (true self).

That's all I can think of so far. Ciao~


	9. Fragility of Life (3)

"Now!"

At the sudden noise, the tranquility of Damroww's Old Town was broken.

Three figures dashed out from their hidings. They were all armed to the teeth, and obviously not here for any peaceful purposes. A giant man was wearing chainmail and heavy armor, in his hand was a similarly huge cleaver-like bastard sword. In comparison, his two companions were more lightly armored.

"Die die! [Hatred's Cut]!" The first man gave out a battle cry and charged out with an old-looking longsword. He was clad in hard, leather armor with a skull design branded into the chest area.

"Wait, Ranta! Stay in formation!" The second man was different. His movement was more agile, but nonetheless awkward. He was evidently amateurish in his skills. In his hand was a worn dagger and he was wearing a second hand leather chest protector, belly band and hand and leg armor.

"Shut up, Parupiro!" Ranta ignored his party leader's warning and clashed with a goblin.

They have spotted the group of three goblins and planned to ambush them together. Haruhiro, Ranta and Moguzo were responsible for keeping them in check while Yume and Shihoru were responsible for providing fire support.

The thing is, Haruhiro should have known from the start that plans won't work for them since they are a group of pathetic problem children.

Haruhiro himself is a useless ball of inferiority complex. He is a party leader who can't properly command his members. He can only get their permissions before doing anything important. That is fine... until you see him doing that during a life-and-death situation.

Ranta is a selfish, conceited, rude and extremely perverted member who seemingly is oblivious to his own behavior. He is probably the one who adapts the fastest to the gory environment, but he is also the start of almost every conflict in their party. He is pretty much 'a scum of mankind' according to the targets of his perverted desire and Haruhiro himself.

Moguzo is fine in his role as a tanking warrior. Nevertheless, Haruhiro should have realized that the large man won't be able to help others in time. He is simply too slow when he is equipped with heavy armor from head to toe.

Shihoru, their mage, has a passive and dismissive personality. She is too meek to fully express herself and only the other girl in their party can talk to her normally. Additionally, she has been depressed ever since the abrupt death of their first party leader who was also her crush, Manato.

Yume is a brave and energetic country girl. She is the positive mood-maker within the group. However, she should not have chosen the profession of hunter seeing that half of her so-called 'accurate' shots would land near the head of her teammates. Thanks to those 'accidents', she has switched from wielding her bow to a machete.

In additional to the original five members, there was Merry the priest. She was cold and indifferent to the five's invitation and only joined their party because she was not officially in one.

Unlike Manato, the veteran priest won't heal the others unless they receive an injury that would impede the party's actions. That is all good and all, but the part members are not experienced volunteer soldiers who could shrug off superficial wounds like nothing.

It could be consider a miracle that no one has yet died from operating in Damroww. Of course it is a miracle in the form of a man known as Fenric. He was a former thief who switched his profession to mage.

The wizard who mentored him had praised him for being a talented fast learner. In fact, the high-ranking mage was so worried that he would not have let his 'favorite disciple' go if not for him already having experiences in the field.

With Fenric acting as a mediator, the five were able to converse with the unsociable Merry. If he did not join the party as a temporary member, the party would have broken down sooner or later.

"Wait, Ranta...!" Haruhiro became frustrated. They were supposed to kill an enemy first to lessen their burden before charging out. However, there was nothing he could do now. They were already exposed and Ranta was about to be surrounded by the three goblins.

"We'll take one each, Moguzo!" He quickly turned to his left and signaled the party's tank. At this point, he and Mogozu have no choice but to go help Ranta by occupying the two other goblins.

"I got it!" Moguzo responded by thrusting his sword at a helmet-wearing goblin. It was the warrior skill called [Forward Thrust].

"Gigi!" The goblin easily dodged the bulky warrior's swing. "Gi-geek!" It smirked and jumped towards Moguzo. The gladius in its hand was heading for the man's neck.

 _Cling!_ An arrow flew out from nowhere. It redirected the swing and saved the man from having his throat cut. Without giving ther goblin a single second to readjust its posture, two stone fragments on the ground floated up and shot towards the goblin.

"Giii!" The short creature cried out in pain. The first projectile had pierced its cheek and the second one had barely missed its heart.

"Thanks!" Moguzo shouted and went to finish the goblin with his bastard sword. Shouting 'thanks' while killing an enemy has became a weird habit for him. Especially when going for a finishing blow while executing the skill [Rage Cleave], he would always express his gratitude to his opponents for letting him kill them.

[Rage Cleave] is the most basic of basic skills taught to warriors after initiation into the Warriors' Guild. It is a very powerful cut that can cleave through bodies and even lift opponents into the air.

"I'll cover Haruhiro so go help Ranta, Moguzo."

 _'Uh?!'_ The large man flinched when he felt a pat on his back.

In Grimgar, humans are not the only species capable of speech. Some monsters are capable of human speech but only the greater goblin shamans and the incredibly rare 'intelligent' goblins can speak 'human'.

For example, the warmongering orcs who have survived for long are strong and usually have high status. They will pick off human vocabulary over the course of their lives and become able of human speech.

 _'This voice... Oh._ ' Fortunately, it was not an enemy. "I got it!" Moguzo relaxed when realize the voice's identity. "Thanks for the assist, Fenric!"!" He nodded gratefully towards the man who was running into a nearby alley and rushed towards Ranta's position.

"Die, die, die! [Hatred's Cut]! [Hatred's Cut]! [Hatred's Cut]!" Ranta made a reckless charge and slashed towards a chainmail-wearing goblin. He was like an incarnation of a war god, striking his opponent with all his strength.

Yet, his 'perfectly planned' assault had 'perfectly failed'. It was all due to the lack of knowledge, experience, and most importantly, _rationality_. The three enhanced cutting attacks have all bounced off the goblin's chainmail as if they were a joke.

"Ranta, I'm here to help!"

"Huh?" The dread knight stopped. And then- _Whoosh!_ An arrow whished passed his head. "W-What the hell?!" Fortunately, the young man's luck has saved him at that moment. "Where did that come from?! Arrow, arrow... arrow? Don't tell me... Yume?!"

He made the fatal mistake of pausing during a fight after hearing Moguzo's shout. But thanks to that, he avoided an ally arrow shot by 'your friendly neighborhood country girl hunter', Yume.

"A-Are you trying to kill me?!" Ranta's face paled as he stared at the arrow that was stuck in the ground beside him. "Is it because I called you a 'boobless woman'?! If it's that then I will apologize for it! I'm sorry! You hear me?! I said I'm sorry! So please don't shoot at me again!"

"RAARH!" Moguzo gave a loud battle cry and slammed into the goblin that was trying to sneak up on the motionless Ranta. He knocked the green creature into a nearby pillar. "Thanks!" Raising his weapon high up, he smashed it down onto the goblin's face like a war hammer.

"W-Wow, that's pretty hardcore dude." Ranta gulped and looked at the dead goblin. Its skull was smashed in and its head has been bisected by the large man's strength. _'Guess I shouldn't provoke Moguzo anymore. He seemed to be the type that keeps it in and then explode at the last moment too...'_

The fight has ended on the other side of the battlefield as well.

"Ohm rel ect vel darsh." The goblin has suffered a direct hit from Shihoru's [Shadow Beat]. It is a shadow spell that has the appearance of a frizzy black strand of seaweed. It temporarily disables someone hit by it by causing convulsions instead of damage.

Actually, the fight should have ended earlier, but the female mage had missed her spell twice before finally hitting the goblin so Haruhiro was forced to hold the monster down for her.

The arrow that hit the goblin's knee had saved the brown-haired thief. If not for the timely interruption from Fenric, Haruhiro might have been stabbed in the waist. True, it's not fatal when there's a priest in the party, but it would have been a waste of Merry's precious magic power.

"T-Thanks, Fenric." Haruhiro squatted down and panted heavily. _'That was close... Damn it, Ranta.'_ His stamina- No. He was not exhausted physically, but his mind was drained from the short fight. He himself knew that pressure he was feeling was the stress of being possibly killed.

 _'...We're too weak.'_ Haruhiro clenched his fits and stared at the white-haired man's back. _'...Just how can we become as strong as him?'_

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _Clink._

A sound rang out in the silent room.

A scalpel was set down onto the metallic tray. Something red was dripping down the scalpel's blade. It was blood. The room's interior was strange. The four sides were barely illuminated by a couple of candles, while the center was as bright as the morning sun.

On the stone table lied an yellow-green object. It was lying there, frozen. A nauseating scent drifted around the room. It smelled of metal, rust... and iron? Whatever the case, it was a scent that few liked and even fewer loved.

However, the sight was in actuality, more gruesome than the smell.

The yellow-green object, a goblin, was still alive. It had been through many inhumane tortures. Thankfully, it could hardly feel any more pain. There was only the disgusting feeling of its body parts being cut and removed.

The nerves on both its legs were already fried. They seemed to have been burned by different types of fire elemental spells. The degrees of burns varied. Some parts were simply scorched. Some were charred black, giving off a disgusting smell. And some were incinerated from the inside.

Its arms were in worse conditions.

The left one's color has completely changed from yellow-green to purple. It seemed to be infected and contaminated by a myriad of poisons, bacteria and viruses. The harmful substances were fighting each other in its left arm. It was as if they were claiming the goblin's body as their own individual territories.

The goblin body's defenses, its immune system, had long collapsed. It did not even last an hour before being destroyed by the deadly matters.

Its right arm was in a state no worse than the left. It was mutated, transformed, and painted in many different colors. It seemed to be corrupted by unknown curses. No one but the curses' caster know how many are inhabiting inside it. Grotesque 'entities' would form on the arm from time to time before being swallowed by another.

The torso which connected the two arms was a war zone between the left and right. The skin was ever-changing, indicating that another curse, poison, or disease may have claimed the part as its own area.

The most amazing out of all this was that the goblin was still breathing rather peacefully. Lights have long since left the creature's eyes, but its deserved rest in the form of death was never granted.

"It is most interesting." A figure spoke up.

"The subject has yet perished after being invaded by foreign matters for two continuous days." 'It' inspected the goblin's facial expressions and scribbled something down onto a notebook in its hand.

"The species of this world cannot negate abnormal statuses. They do not possess the concept of 'Resistance', and the previous subjects, subject #108 included, are weaker than the known phantasmal species of the Nasuverse." The figure lifted his hand, but frowned when 'he' realized that he ran out of magic power.

"Even if my reserves have slightly increased and regenerate faster after becoming a mage, I still have too little prana for long-term and more advanced experiments." He lowered his hand and went back to recording the results.

Magic isn't something that you can use as much as you like. Mages and priests need to expend magic power in order to call on the gods and elementals from which magical energy originates.

His constant usage of magic has increased his 'proficiency'. As his experiences accumulated, his reserves expanded. Nevertheless, the spells of this world are not very efficient. A simple 'fireball' is literally a ball of fire. It does not burn faster and its heat has the same temperature as a campfire. Definitely not enough for a kill.

However, it was also the first time he is learning about forming complex spell structure.

That's right, he, one of the best mages from his old world, does not know much about spell structures.

Unlike Grimgar, the magecraft of Nasuverse relies purely on the concept of 'Mystery'. Without it, the spell's power will dwindle until it ceases to exist. But you can't try to learn the details either because it will make the magecraft's mysteriousness disappear.

The school of magic you're learning must also be famous. The more people believe in it, the more powerful it becomes. That's what _Thaumaturgical Foundation_ is all about. It's the same reason why the Holy Church's sacraments are so powerful since one-third of earth's population believed in the Christian god while almost everyone knows about Christianity.

That's why it's so frustrating for him. The more you know about your magecraft, the weaker it becomes. On the other hand, the lesser people believe in your magecraft's origin, the more its foundation deteriorates.

You can only find the spells' effects, meaning, you have to do everything without knowing the magic's formula and structure. You can't learn how the spell come into existence, you can only find methods to cast it faster and more powerful.

It's the origin of Luvia's hatred for Waver. The man had brazenly tried to understand her family's magecraft. That is the same as perpetrating the start of her family's decline. It is not a joke when tens, hundreds or even thousands of years of efforts are going to vanish from such a simple act.

Therefore, the Mage's Association values the most ancient families and crowned them as 'noble families'. The term, 'to be a magus is to walk with death,' was never a lie. Only after generations of hazardous experimentation can a magi lineage be formed.

But this is where the shocking part comes in: he had discovered that his magecraft's strength will not decrease despite him trying to understand them. Surely with this, he could start creating more fluid and original spells. Yes, they will be spells that are not bound by the Counter Force's laws!

It was the beginning of a new era for Fenric.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Why am I so strong?"

It was during the rest time of a certain day when Haruhiro decided to talk to Fenric about his worries.

Fenric was only a temporary member. He would join them from time to time. And each time he participates in a hunt, their loot would almost double thanks to the man's efficiency in taking down enemies.

"What are you asking..." Merry narrowed her eyes while Shihoru looked at her party leader nervously.

The white-haired mage was discussing magic with Shihoru and Merry before they were interrupted. They were anxious because the relationships between the party members have yet recovered since the group has never had a proper heart-to-heart talk after the death of Manato.

In truth, Fenric, who was a stranger to the party, was the only person who has a 'friendly' relationship with everyone in the party.

To Merry, Fenric was a trusting comrade who risked his life defending her from monsters many leagues above himself. He is also the sole person who has not given up despite her uncaring self.

To Haruhiro, Fenric was a role model. He wishes to become just like the man. A confident man who was powerful enough to stand on his own in this harsh world without breaking down both physically and mentally.

To Ranta, Fenric was an agreeable guy who listens to him patiently and does not mind his dirty talks. He is helpful in battle, praises him genuinely and saved his ass many times. Basically, he was a guy Ranta doesn't mind being buddies with.

To Moguzo, Fenric was a reliable man who is supporting their useless party. He was helping to mend their broken relationship too. They were indebted to the man and he wishes to become stronger so that he could one day pay the favors back.

To Yume and Shihoru, Fenric was a kindhearted man who they don't mind spending time with. He gave Yume advice on how to shoot more accurately while also teaching Shihoru how to manipulate the elementals more efficiently.

Unlike the males on their party, he was the only man who has never once looked at them in a perverted way. As frustrating as it is, it's like that he was not perceiving them as an opposite sex.

"That's a strange question, Haruhiro." Fenric smiled and gestured for the thief to sit closer to them.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know why you are so strong." Haruhiro gritted his teeth. He needed an answer. It will pave a way for his future. "I..." He faltered when he saw Shihoru edging away. Nonetheless, he steeled himself and sat down in front of the white-haired mage.

"I see." Fenric nodded and stared at the burning campfire. He seemed to be in deep contemplation. In addition to Haruhiro, the other party members also wanted to know the reason behind his strength and sat down around him, forming a circle.

"I am strong, huh?" Fenric lifted his head and looked at the others solemnly. "You're saying that I'm strong... But in truth, I am not strong." The words that came out of his mouth had thoroughly shocked them. They never expected to hear such a weighty reply coming from him, a man who seemed to be filled with endless confidence.

"...What do you mean, Fenric?" Merry said softly. "You are strong-"

"No, I am weak." The white-haired man smiled. It was so gentle, yet filled with resignation. "Because I am weak. Because I am a coward. That's why I am here, still alive and kicking. Only the strong and courageous can face dangers, and they are always the first to perish."

"A coward...?" Haruhiro's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." Fenric threw a piece of wood into the campfire. "This is not a fairytale. A heroic knight won't come to rescue the beautiful princess and save the day. This is the story of us, ordinary people, possessing no fighting capabilities, being dropped into the front lines of a bloody war between several races."

"Kill your enemies, earn your keep, and return home. Don't think too much and just think of winning because surviving should be our priority." He picked up a spoon and stirred the pot.

"What? Why do you all look so down?" He chuckled and tasted the boiling soup. Sweet and sour. It was also quite fragrant. "Lunch's done! Stop being so depressed and eat up. We still have one remaining trip to Damroww before returning."

However, the others did not know that the words Fenric had wanted to say were never complete.

 _'Therefore, I will accuse the brave. I will abandon the guiltless and cower in a corner. I will cry for a hero and condemn them for not saving me. No matter what, I will survive to see another day's dawn. Just wait for me...'_

 _'_ ── _I will save you.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Though I want to explain the lore of Limitless Eternity that I imagined, I am already too tired of that. So! Let's just make it simple!

You do not have to think too deeply and make the story too complicated for you by remembering the previous one. Just think of this story as a reboot, something completely new, with Fenric as a master magician who received a second chance at saving his loved one.

However, this is not a story about a hero saving the day. It's about a villain seeking redemption.

The character 'Charlotte' will never get removed. I do not like writing pure evil characters. I want a reason behind his continued journey. In fact, the more people ask, the more I'm going to keep writing about her. It's my work and I am the god of my stories. It's free content. If you don't like it, don't read it. No one is forcing you to.

That's all~

EDIT: Changed the Cover Image from Artoria to Jeanne Alter


	10. Fragility of Life (4)

Another day concluded as the blazing orange dropped down below the horizon.

Under the cover of darkness, a silhouette deftly moved through the night forest and arrived at the entrance of the Cyrene Mines.

It looked the same as any other mountain. You could see the way into the mines from the foot of the mountain. The entrance itself was square and tunnel-like, and had sides reinforced by wooden beams.

Currently, the Cyrene Mines is completely occupied by the kobolds.

Kobolds are hairy humanoids, but with dog-looking heads. They're usually a little shorter than the average person, but in the lower depths of the Cyrene Mines, kobolds larger than 5'6 feet are very common, and they're incredibly strong.

The silhouette erased his presence and took cover in the shadows. Muffling his steps, he sneaked up on one of the two kobold guards. A quick jab to the throat ended its life and also prevented it from screaming. Nevertheless, the other guard has noticed the silenced death.

It was the smell of blood.

Before it could alarm the other kobolds in the tunnel, the assassin retrieved an object from his belt and flung it at the guard. The metal object was reflected by the moonlight. It was a throwing knife. It aimed for the kobold's head and traveled through the air. Soon, the knife found itself embedded in the guard's head, ending its short life.

"Grrah!"

The silhouette paused. It seemed that a nearby kobold has heard the thumping sound of body collapsing. But He did not pursue. The act of alerting an enemy was within his plan. Although it was a bit early, it wasn't like it would impede his plan.

Time was of the essence. He gathered the two kobold guards' bodies and laid them side by side. A magic circle was drawn with them at the center. The process' appearance was similar to a sacrificial alter. It was a ritual.

"...Let the oath of blood be sworn at this moment. I, Fenric von Leiqritus, offers these two mortals to the Origin of Moon Fall."

The magic circle glowed in blood color. An deformed and pitch-black arm stretched out from the circle's center. It clasped the two corpses, holding them as if they were the treasures of a king.

"Let the sky turn crimson. Let the moon fade from reality. Let the world be restored to its natural state."

The air froze.

Something sinister and dark have came out from outside the reality.

The two corpses were dragged into the circle's center which had transformed into an endless abyss. The sacrifices were swallowed. In return, two identical bodies crawled out from the abyss and gazed at the ritualist.

"Go. Go into the tunnel and devour every life. Make them your comrade, make your comrade devour more life, and make more life your comrade." He voiced out the brutal command in one breath.

But the monsters did not follow his order immediately.

They were staring at him with hunger.

"...This is why I dislike ancient rituals." Without giving the 'monsters' a second glance, he turned back and made his escape from the Cyrene Mines. If he were to delay any further, the creatures he summoned might just attack him instead.

Silence fell... before it was disturbed by the blood curling screams coming out from the mines.

Orchestrated by a single man, the hell known as the 'Cyrene Mines Expedition' will soon begin.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _──Why is life so fragile?_

I still remember the question she asked me during that time, when we sacrificed Albert. He was just a puppy, a wolf pup I picked up for my first familiar's creation.

Hah. She should have known that kindness is not allowed in the path of a magus... However, the words spoken by her has since carved into my soul. Those emotions which should not be spoken, the gates that must not ever be open- They have now become the bane of mine.

"-Hey, Fenric! Are you listening?"

A voice snapped me out of my reminiscence. It was loud, impolite and unbearably rude.

"Yes, I am listening. Please continue."

"As I said-"

"Be quiet for a moment, Ranta." Another voice cut in and interrupted the impolite one. He continued in a more well-mannered way. "Yeah, so, we are thinking of finally attacking those gobs. And I, I was wondering if you can, err, support us. I know this is impudent of me... but I'm afraid that we may not be strong enough to guarantee a successful raid."

"What are you saying, Haruhiro?!" The rude man jumped back into the conversation. "It's just a couple gobs and a bigger gob. We are strong enough to kill all of them, no, in fact, the great me can solo them alone!"

"Ranta... Yume is starting to get irritated." A new voice joined in. "Why don't we just dump him in the Old Town and let Ranta try to survive alone? What do you think of Yume's suggestion, everyone? Yume thinks that it's a great idea."

"No, no, no no no no, what are you saying?! Are you crazy, you boobless woman?!"

"Wha-?! You called Yume that again! Yume is mad now! Come here, Yume will show you why teacher called Yume an 'inversely gifted' once-in-a-century genius hunter!"

"Wait, wait a moment! Why are you pulling out your machete?! Use a bow! Didn't you call yourself a hunter?! And hang on, I don't think your teacher was complimenting you- S-Stop right there, don't get any closer! Wow!"

 _Slash!_ The blade was swung and it almost hit the auburn dread knight. It stopped right before his family's 'precious jewels.'

"Y-Yume, you should stop... Er, erm, everyone is staring..." A meek voice mumbled. The owner glanced at the four other figures sitting around the table.

The large man was watching the farce silently. The ice-cold woman was looking at Ranta with contempt. The party leader was smiling wryly, troubled by their actions. And the white-haired mage was smiling, obviously amused.

"Huh? Oh, alright. Since Shihoru has said it, Yume will let you go this time, you perverted sex demon." The redheaded hunter harrumphed and sat back down.

"O-Ok!" Haruhiro clapped his hands and turned to face Fenric. "Let's get back onto the main topic. So... Fenric, we have found the headquarters of those goblins that ambushed us and, um, killed Manato. We should be strong enough now... and we wish to launch an assault on them."

"I see." The mage nodded. "And you want my help?"

"Y-Yes!" Haruhiro nodded furiously. "Please lend us your strength. We are really at our wits' end. It's been over a month since we arrived at Grimgar and we have yet reached the ranks of a standard full-fledged Crimson Moon member."

"I heard from Shihoru that her mentor, Wizard Yoruka, told her that you are a genius in the arts of magic. I was wondering if you have a way to restrain those goblins before we launch our attack. It'll increase our chances immensely."

"Has my master been boasting again?" Fenric scratched his cheeks and smiled bitterly. It was truly a perfect mask that no one will suspect. _'That loli... doing all these unnecessary things...'_ Barbara was already fuming when he left the Thieves' Guild. Now, he must face the sadistic woman's wrath again.

His mentor, Wizard Maylin, was in all things considered an old hag in the form of a little girl. She has apparently discovered a certain 'fountain of youth' during her adventuring days and managed to extend her lifespan to a few centuries.

To Fenric, Maylin is just a weirdo who can't get rid of her childishness. She loves to compare everything against another and feel superior when she wins. Incidentally, she was also the one who kept teasing Barbara about losing a talented student.

"Ah, master has told me how brilliant you are in your studies- E-eeep!" Shihoru chimed in, but blushed when all gazes focused on her.

"A-Anyway." Haruhiro coughed and turned to Fenric with a pleading expression. "What do you think, Fenric? Can you help us?"

"Hm." Fenric looked the six people's faces. "I..."

Haruhiro was clenching his fists in anticipation of his response.

Merry and Moguzo were as silent as ever, though he could see the traces of hope in their eyes.

Ranta was brimming with confidence, probably thinking that he'll definitely accept.

Yume was gazing out of the window. Her shoulders were stiff from worry.

Shihoru was grasping the tankard in her hand, she's clearly anxious about his reply.

"──I refuse."

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The Cyrene Mines is around five miles north of Alterna or around two and a half miles northwest of Damroww.

Long ago, when the human Aravakia Kingdom was still in control of the frontier, they put a good amount of resources into building the mine. Afterwards, when the Deathless King and his confederation forced the humans from the area, the Boshuu kobold faction took over and moved in.

Kobolds specialize in moving as many-person units, and at least a portion of their society consists of audacious fighters, afraid of nothing. Although they're not as smart as humans in general, their society is highly hierarchical and they have the technology to work metal. They're advancing in magic, as well.

Goblins were similar in build to humans, but kobolds were more like wild animals. They had muscular legs, and they could jump, just like those legs were coiled springs. They were faster than goblins by a notch or two as well. But the time it took them to go from still to moving, in other words, their reaction speed and reflexes, were comparable to that of goblins.

Kobolds also handled their swords differently. Goblins made use of their entire body when swinging a sword, but kobolds used only their arms. They depended on the flexibility of those arms, making it seem like their shoulder joints lacked a full range of motion.

They were around five feet tall, so they were a little larger than goblins, but in terms of the force they put behind their blows, goblins might've been stronger. However, while goblins put the full weight of their bodies behind their blows, a kobold's attacks were fast and compact. If one fought kobolds the way one fought goblins, one would forever be on the defensive.

The Cyrene Mines extend more than ten strata deep. On the first stratum, ore deposits have long since been depleted, and all that's left are glow blossoms.

Kobolds that live on the first stratum of the mines are in the lowest echelon of kobold society. They dress in rags and barely receive enough to eat. The Crimson Moon members call them 'lesser kobolds'.

Kobolds are divided into three types: lesser kobolds, normal kobolds, and the large elders. Normal kobolds were just under five feet while elder kobolds were about a half foot taller. Only elders are allowed to use the lifts freely. Normal kobolds can only use the lifts when ordered to or permitted by an elder.

Every kobold carry a 'talisman' as a proof of identification. They are made from precious stones and metals. But sometimes lesser kobolds take human money, like coppers and silvers, and use them for talismans too so it's like a raffle.

Of course, usually, non-lesser kobolds' talisman are more valuable. A worker kobold's ear and nose rings had precious stones embedded within, unlike those of lesser kobolds. These are more likely to fetch a price on the market.

Elders are the elite class while kobolds are the worker class. Lesser kobolds are not even considered full members of their society. The lower ranks of worker kobolds make their residence starting on the second strata. That's where things start to get tough.

Mining shafts used to lead to lower strata, but they're no longer accessible due to cave-ins. The only way to get to the second stratum now is using the sink wells. They're just vertical shafts between strata. From the third stratum down, the shafts are installed with gondola lifts. Security is tight around the lifts.

The general appearance of the second stratum was much less plain than the first. One could still see that it used to be a mine, but numerous hollows were cut into the walls. There were supposed to be five sink wells to the third stratum scattered there.

However. This mysterious habitat, where thousands of beings were living peacefully... has been transformed into a scene straight out of hell.

"AR- RAAARGH-!"

"Grr, garrr...!" A kobold screamed in terror as its former friend bit down on its face.

Its facial skin was immediately tore off by the assailant's giant maw. But the 'friend' was alone. Five more monsters with similar appearances came out of a nearby hole and leaped at it. They were feasting on the poor kobold's flesh and drinking its blood as if those were unequaled delicacies.

The 'friend' was no longer its own kin. It has been turned into another 'thing'. Its face was hideous. Longer fangs, sharper claws, a thin body, deflated muscles, matte black fur, sunken eyes that gleamed in a malicious blood red...

"HGGHR!" A large silhouette hopped down from the ledge above. A giant sword slammed into the small horde and sent them flying to a faraway wall.

Death Spot.

A massive kobold with patchy black and white fur. He is bigger and more brutal than any elder and loves to wander the mines with his entourage. The name came from both his fur and the Crimson Moon members he had killed.

"GRRR, GRRRARRH!" Death Spot gave out a battle cry and charged forward. Following behind him was hundreds of kobolds commanded by the veteran elder kobolds. "Grrrr!" He grabbed a boulder and hurled it at an incoming swarm of mutated kobolds.

It has been three days since the spreading of this 'epidemic'. Every creature infected by the disease, which the kobolds referred to as 'the blackening', would slowly lose their sanity over the span of an hour. Their body, skin, fur or hair, would all turn black before becoming extremely vicious and bloodthirsty.

A single bite was enough to turn someone. The protective gears aren't doing well either because the offensive abilities of all infected creatures are enhanced to the double or even triple of their normal levels.

They'd attack any living being close to them, even friends and families, ripping everything blocking their path to pieces. The sole exception is that they do not attack each other, meaning that they won't attack anything infected with the same disease.

The saving grace is that the infected's intelligence dropped massively or else the entire kobold colony would have already been wiped out.

"Ghhh!" Death Spot swung his giant sword and bisected an infected kobold. Every time his blade come into contact with an enemy, the force behind the swing would overpower and split them into two halves. At this rate, he should be able to-

"GAARGH!" "GIIIGRRR-!" "GRRR, GRRRAA-"

Terrified screams reverberated throughout the Cyrene Mines.

Looking behind, Death Spot realized that half of his allies have already perished or turned. The situation was bad, no, the word 'bad' would underrate the situation. It should be called catastrophic, as if an apocalypse has descended upon them.

 _Crunch._

"Grrr...?" Death Spot flinched. "G-GRRH!" Moving his gaze down, it saw one of the decapitated heads biting on his right leg. It was an infected...! Death Spot panicked. He raised his sword and crushed the head to bits.

However, he should not have paused and ignored his enemies during the heat of battle.

Using this chance, the surrounding infected gave out load roars and leaped towards the frozen kobold leader. Death Spot reacted by creating whirlwinds with his sword. Unfortunately, he was not a great general who could face an entire army alone.

"GAARG!" He struggled, trying to push the horde back.

The sword he oh so favored was quickly lost from the constant swings.

Wounds piled up on his body one after another and causing his movement to slow down.

"..." Soon, even the cries of pain was drowned out by the swarming 'deads'.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 **"Main Task 2 has been completed."**

Within a dilapidated shack, a man was quietly viewing the results of his work.

Through the eyes of a rat familiar, he could see the massacre of thousands of kobolds. The army was dwindling slowly. Its leader, a massive kobold who was swinging a large sword, was being attacked by a horde of infected kobolds.

The ancient ritual he performed was related to the creation of a Dead Apostle. However, he did not have enough prana. His reserve could not complete the establishment of a new Dead Apostle so he had to made do with creating low-level ghouls.

The ghouls weren't necessary powerful. They have extraordinary senses, sharp claws, inhuman reflexes and dexterous movements. It is easy for them to kill an ordinary human easily. Nevertheless, they won't last even a minute when faced against hordes of kobolds.

The height of their strength is the ability to infect others.

Dropping them into the kobolds' habitat was a perfect decision since unlike goblins, there are no shamans in the kobold race. There are no healers or herbalists. In fact, not even a customary doctor exists in the colony.

Of course, such a tactic won't be so effective in a settlement of more intelligent beings because priests and paladins capable of Luminaris' blessings are quite common professions. Incidentally, not everyone knows this but Lumiaris is actually not a man, but a long-haired woman.

The light spells she granted to priests and paladins can cure any poison and heal every wounds. The intermediate priests' spell used by Merry, [Purify], can cure someone from the infection as long as they have yet turned while the spell [Sacrament] can recover any kind of injury in seconds.

Her divine powers are nothing short of a miracle. Anything apart from the resurrection of the dead can be done through the assistance of her grace.

 **"Candidate #1033042 has completed every main tasks. You may choose to return to Edelweiss or to remain in the mission world."**

 **"If you were to return, the mission evaluation will begin and you will receive your missions' rewards."**

 **"If you were to remain, you can stay in the mission world for three days before returning to Edelweiss."**

Yes.

 _Anything apart from the resurrection of the dead can be done._

That's why in canon, the strongest fighter within Crimson Moon, Soma, formed the Day Breakers clan which consisted of the most powerful volunteer soldiers in order to find a way to resurrect someone dear to him.

"I'll stay."

I was the one who started the firework.

I will be the one who observes the conclusion of this firework.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Fufun. You probably expected an epic 1vs1 final showdown between Fenric and Death Spot, didn't you? Teehee~


	11. Crimson Dawn (1)

"I disagree. We can't attack this soon."

"What did you say?!"

"As the Commanding Officer of Crimson Moon, Alterna Frontier Army's Reserve Force, I believe that we should send more scouts before launching a full-on offensive. We have yet grasp the complete situation and we barely know the status of the previous scouting party-"

 _Bang!_

Enraged by the opposite man's audacity, Brigadier General Wren Waters clenched his hand and slammed it onto the table.

"Be silent, you commoner!" Wren Waters roared at Brittany and looked at the other man who was staring at the map silently. "Why do we have to wait, Graham?! It's just a bunch of filthy kobolds! The army can just avenge the dead ones by sweeping through the mines."

The meeting room's atmosphere turned frosty. "Who cares about the missing volunteer soldiers?", was probably what the brigadier general wanted to say, and everyone in the room understood that.

"What about the military's equipment and rations?" The paladin clad in dull grey armor spoke up while ignoring the red-faced Wren. He is General Graham Rasentra, the man who could be called the symbol of the Frontier Army.

He was still in the prime of his life, turning 46 this year, but there were persistent rumors that the mainland might want the general. It was also said he had repeatedly declined requests to take the position of Commander-in-Chief. However, someday, the general would be taken away to the mainland.

"The army logistics have reported that the 4th Battalion of 'Violet Snake Force' has already finished with their preparation." The general's adjutant, Brigadier General Jord Horn, answered.

There were currently three brigadier generals who were next in rank after the general in the frontier. Brigadier General Ian Ratty, the man responsible for the defense of Alterna, Wren Waters, 'the piece of shit', and lastly, Brigadier General Jord Horn, who was always at the general's side.

Common sense dictated that Brigadier General Horn would be the general's successor, but they were much too close for that. The general might want to take Brigadier General Horn back to the mainland with him. If that were to happen, Brigadier General Ratty would be the next general.

In terms of talent, there was no doubt that was how it should have been, but Wren Waters was a piece of shit, so he might be plotting to seize the position through the influence of his family.

It was possible. It wasn't impossible, but with that piece of shit being a piece of shit, he might have just wanted to get back to the mainland as quickly as possible.

"Then, let the army march. We will begin the assault at tomorrow's dawn."

"But general!" Brittany interrupted him.

"I understand your concerns, Commander Brittany." Graham moved his gaze to the pink-haired man and gestured at the map laid on the meeting table. "But there's nothing we can do. It is too late to investigate the origin of this plague. We must deploy the army and prevent the infection from spreading outwards."

"I concur." Brigadier General Ian Ratty nodded. "The kobolds' remnants seemed to be resisting the infected at the moment so they won't be heading out of the Cyrene Mines. However, that's only temporary. According to our calculations, the remnants will be wiped out in two days. The infected will definitely start looking for a new hunting ground when their 'food' runs out."

"That's right! You of the Reserve Force just have to lower your heads and follow our orders." Wren Waters smirked. His eyes were filled with disdain. "Those trash aren't that big of a problem. As a devoted paladin of Lumiaris, I swear to annihilate them within a week- no, I'll annihilate them within three days!"

"Don't be too conceited, Waters." Ian Ratty frowned. "We only have two brigades here. That's roughly three thousand men. Additionally, less them 500 of them are paladins while there are only about 150 priests in the entire army if we include the volunteer soldiers."

"That's nowhere close to the number of paladins and priests we desired." Brittany studied the map calmly. _'At this rate,_ m _any men are going to die...'_ He knew all of this since Brittany himself is a paladin. _'How troublesome.'_

Paladins can also cast light spells on others with the exception of themselves, but the core problem is that their magic reserve is poor since they are a kind of magic warrior who leans towards the spells with more offensive power.

They always stand on the front lines. It's likely that not even half of the paladins, no, not even one-third of the paladins have mastered or learned their support and healing spells. Hence, it is a mistake to rely on them when you need any healing.

Realistically speaking, the number of healers in the army is around 300. That's one-tenth of the mixed army of 3,000 men. It would be impossible to ask the 150 priests to heal twenty men each while the paladins do not have the magic power to heal more than a couple allies.

 _'But we also can't leave the plague alone...'_ The Crimson Moon's commander crossed his arms and contemplated deeply.

"In the end, all we can do is to suppress the infected and hold them back until a cure is created." Brigadier General Ian Ratty mumbled, displeased by the grave conditions.

"That's true." Brigadier General Horn sighed. "At the very least, we have already dispatched a messenger to the capital for reinforcements and a team of highly-skilled priests and researchers. If nothing goes wrong, they should be able to arrive in a week's time or a fortnight at the longest."

"If nothing goes wrong, huh?" Everyone frowned. However, there was nothing else that they can do. The scouting parties they have sent never returned. In truth, the discovery of the infection itself was due to luck thanks to a certain curious mage and former thief being bored.

 _'Hmm... Thinking about it, wasn't the one who discovered this epidemic that man...?'_ Brittany glanced at the map _'Maylin has been quite annoying lately thanks to him...'_

"Anymore suggestions?" General Graham coughed to grab the men's attention. He looked around the meeting room. Everyone, Wren Waters included, seemed to have come to a consensus. "Well then." He took a deep breath and tapped on the table. _Tap. Tap._ Soon, an army messenger rushed in and saluted the officers in respect.

"Corporal. Hand these to the logistics." Graham took a bundle of scrolls from his adjutant and passed it to the messenger. "Let them know. Let every soldiers know. Pass the message to the Reserve Force as well. Let them know that-

"──the expedition, Operation Black Dawn, is compulsory! This is an emergency. Those who do not follow the army's protocols will be executed for treason! Tomorrow, the Frontier Army shall march towards the Cyrene Mines!"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The atmosphere in Sherry's was awfully solemn this evening.

"-clever thinking, just what I'd expect from my business partner." Ranta boasted happily. He was discussing with Moguzo about how to make the best noodles. They (only he) dreamed of establishing the biggest chain stores in all of Alterna.

He tried to snap his fingers, but they didn't make a sound. He tried again a few times, but he just couldn't get it to work. Looks like he finally gave up. "...Dammit." Ranta muttered. "Curse you, dry skin."

Haruhiro sighed. "Don't try to blame your skin..."

"Don't butt in on everything, even me blaming my skin! What are you, my mother-in-law?!"

"So, moving on... Where were we?" Haruhiro averted his gaze and looked at his other party members. Everyone was there. Himself, Moguzo, Merry, Yume, Shihoru, and yes, the annoying Ranta.

"Ignoring me, huh?! You've got guts, pal!"

"The Cyrene Mines, was it?" Haruhiro asked. "The Frontier Army, and Crimson Moon too... It's the same place we chose to go after... Wait, somehow, that almost seems like a war, don't you think?"

"...Tch. You just insist on ignoring me. Haruhiro, didn't you know? We humans have been at war with the kobolds, the orcs, the undead, and more, all this time."

"...Isn't it kinda dangerous?" Haruhiro asked. "And, hold on, we're not attacking with just volunteer soldiers... there's no way that'd be it, right?"

"Obviously, the Frontier Army will accompany us, or rather, they're the main force and we'll be accompanying them," Ranta snorted. "The volunteer soldiers are there in a supporting role, of course. Try to think a little. Are you a moron? Don't just keep looking at it with sleepy eyes like that, Haruhirion."

"Don't talk about my eyes. I'll stab you from behind. Also, drop the Haruhirion thing."

"Haruhirion can't take a joke, I see."

"Come on, man..."

"U-Um," Moguzo interrupted them. "How many people will be going to do that...? Like, numbers."

"Numbers?" Ranta stroked his chin with his thumb. "Let's see, there'll be at least two thousand and five hundred from the Frontier Army, they were saying. As for volunteer soldiers, it was five hundred, maybe five hundred and fifty."

"It's kinda strange though. Don't you think that's too much people? The Cyrene Mines' pretty cramp, and dark, and gloomy, and err, it's just bad, okay? Anyway, the battle will definitely be very intense."

"I hear Soma's Day Breakers, 'Red Devil' Ducky's Berserkers, 'One-on-One' Max's Iron Knuckle, and Shinohara's Orion will be participating there. Honestly, that's some crazy stuff. 'If you aren't confident in your skills,' it feels like they're saying, 'if you come, you're gonna die, so don't come, you'll only get in the way.'"

"So, there you have it." Ranta had both his hand-snakes make bitey motions. "One gold coin! We've gotta do it, with that up for grabs! It's decided! Yup! Let's go and apply already! There're a few hours left before the deadline, but you know that proverb about striking while the iron's hot, right? Or was it an idiom? Well, whichever, it's a thing they say, and I say I'll go to the office right now and-"

"Y-You can't do that," Moguzo said, stopping Ranta before Haruhiro had the chance. "...W-We've got to let everyone else weigh in on it first..."

"Wahhh? Who cares about doing that? Just be like, 'We're doing this, okay, let's go,' and they'll tag right along. They won't even realize what's up, not those girls!"

"...We are right here, you know." The solemn atmosphere turned frosty as Merry spoke up. The contemptuous gazes of Yume and Shihoru were also burning holes through Ranta's worthless ego.

"W-Wait, you've got it all wrong. I was just joking! See, I am just joking! Right, guys?" Ranta quickly made an 'ah, crap!' face. He turned to his male compatriots for help, but all he got in return was the disregarding of their male bonds.

"Y-You traitors..."

"Do you have any more excuses?" Merry's gaze drilled an additional hole through Ranta's ego. Before long, the prideful man has completely given up his pride and was kneeling directly on the ground while touching his head to the floor.

It was the legendary move known as the 'dogeza'.

"Where did all your pride go..." Moguzo downed the alcohol and sighed. _'So we are going to war...'_ Why were they so unlucky? They have just avenged Manato and bought the contract for Crimson Moon's membership. Now they are forced to participate in a full-on war between two races.

"Come on, Merry, that's enough." Haruhiro cut in. "The expedition's compulsory anyway. We have not choice but to accept it."

"...Fine." The female priest retracted her disdainful gaze. She was sitting at the window's seat. The others have always reserved this seat for her because they knew that she has the the hobby of appreciating the moon's beauty.

 _'...Where are you? What are you doing? Why are you away at the most important time...?'_ Merry clenched the new short staff she bought. Her hands were trembling. She was scared. Despite being a veteran volunteer soldier herself, she was not someone who originally liked seeing conflict.

It was war.

It was a war between two races.

The enemies won't be merciful.

She's the priest of their party. She's the center of their party. Without her, they will suffer horribly.

People will die.

Her party, her friends, might die.

She herself might die.

What should she do?

 _'...Save me...'_

The only thing she could remember at that moment was that reliable back.

 _'...Fen.'_

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Waaaah! Don't go, Fenric!" A little girl cried out as she clung onto a taller man's back.

"M-Master, please let go!" The taller man tried to hold his teacher and remove her from his back.

He was failing.

"But! But! It's dangerous! I heard that every scout they sent went missing! Why is fate so cruel?! Why must my student be a volunteer soldier?!" Wizard Maylin, who was finally removed from her student's back, rolled on the ground and protested to the heavens.

 _'They are hiding the information about the infected...?'_ Fenric frowned inwardly as he watched the blonde loli's throwing her daily tantrum.

 _'Are they trying to prevent a mass hysteria? Well, an outbreak on this scale will definitely cause a massive panic so it's not like I don't understand them...'_ Although he had expected the army's commanders action, it was still something that they should not have done.

 _'But this will also negatively affect the soldiers when they find out the truth. Especially their morale. Fight your former comrades? That's one of the cruelest thing a man could do to an army. No one would be happy when they know that there is a chance of seeing themselves or their friends turning into the dead.'_

"No! I can't let my disciple march towards his own dead! I need to prevent it at any cost- Ah! That's right! Let's just blackmail- I mean, petition the old geezers for your freedom! Who cares about Crimson Moon when you can become a member of the Mages' Guild?!"

"Oi, master, I heard that..."

"What are you saying, Fenric? Everything I am about to do is completely legal!" The recovered Maylin looked at her student as her eyes shined with childish innocent. It was so impeccable that no one except Fenric would claim that Maylin was lying.

Everyone except Fenric, that is.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from..." The white-haired mage narrowed his eyes. His action caused his teacher to take a step back. "Do you still remember the Paracia flower incident from a week ago? What about those monsters you accidentally released? And there's those extremely reactive materials that you forgot to tidy up..."

"Ah, ah, ah, s-stop! Stop!" Maylin leaped up and used her tiny hands to close her pupil's mouth. "I get it! I get it! I won't blackm- I won't try to stop your participation in the expedition!"

"Alright, alright, I got it, so please get off me."

"What a bully!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. But she recovered in the blink of an eye. "Anyway! You should prepare yourself properly!"

"Here, take these, and these, and these, ah, these too! Make sure to review them before heading out tomorrow!" Maylin quickly grabbed a bunch of textbooks and hurled them towards Fenric, who deftly caught them with ease. They were magical texts and study notes of water-based magic, the magic that Maylin is considered best at.

"Lastly..." The twin-tailed witch scratched her head and fumbled through the objects on the table. "Ah, found it! Here, take this too."

It was a blue glass orb.

To be more exact, a glass orb that contained a high-ranked and dozens of mid-ranked water elementals.

 **Maylin's Elemental Sphere:** A suspicious glass orb crafted by Wizard Maylin herself as a gift to her favorite disciple. When thrown, the elementals will follow the user's command for 30 seconds. (Warning: There's a 30% chance of self-destruction).

"If anything goes wrong, just inject your magic power into it and throw it at your enemy! It'll go boooom!" Maylin spread her hands, trying to make herself look big. However, all it did was amplify her cuteness. "Those children inside will attack anything you deem hostile. Unless you're fighting a troll, nothing will survive the children's combined assault!"

"T-Thank you, master. I am really grateful for your present." Fenric looked at his mentor lovingly, clearly moved by her benevolence. At least, that's what it seemed to Maylin.

In reality, he was trying his best not to drop the glass orb.

It was literally a raffle. You either get the assistance of elementals for 30 seconds or you get a bomb with a 30% chance of exploding. It was too unreliable. He didn't even know the explosion's blast radius. What if he and his allies were caught up in the orb's explosion?

"Haha! Praise me more!"

"There, there." Fenric smiled and patted the little girl, who beamed happily.

 _'...Sometimes, I really do wonder who is the mentor and who is the student.'_ He closed his eyes in regret. _'Let's just pamper her for now since I won't see her ever again after this... Haha. Everything's for myself, isn't that right?'_ He laughed bitterly and ridiculed himself.

 _'...Thank you, master.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Introducing Maylin, Fenric's second mentor!

EDIT: Fixed the lore mistake for Paladins. (They can cast spells on others, but not on themselves.)

~Here's a list of worlds that I'll most likely choose from:

Highschool of the Dead

Sword Art Online

Grisaia no Kajitsu

Hai to Gensou no Grimgar

Overlord

Hunter x Hunter

Gakuen Toshi Asterisk

Konosuba

Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai

Heavy Object

Kara no Kyoukai

Youjo Senki

Magi

Danmachi

Rokka no Yuusha

Dantalian no Shoka

Tsukihime

Tokyo Ghoul

Guilty Crown

Black Bullet

Owari no Seraph

Fate/Apocrypha

Re:Zero

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

Akame ga Kill!

Fate/Zero

One Punch Man

Campione

A Certain Magical Index

Fate/stay night

Strike the Blood

Mondaiji-tachi


	12. Crimson Dawn (2)

_Sqluech._

"Mmmmphh-!"

Accompanying the disgusting sound of flesh being pierce was the captive's painful wail.

 _Shlick. Sqluech._

His blood vessel ruptured as another round of flesh blood trickled down his body.

His body was warm and cold at the same time. The warmth of blood comforted him, telling him that he was still alive. However, the coldness of the air and his own dried blood said otherwise, screaming to him that he'll soon meet his death.

"Can you feel the pain? The fabulous yet unreal gospel of the human body and the ethereal touch of when your life is slipping away... But don't worry, I won't let you die until you spit the truth out."

 _'...Why... Why is this happening to me...?'_

Today was the worst day in First Lieutenant Williams life.

He was merely an officer working in the Frontier Army's logistics who was tasked with the duty of watching over the army's encampment. Find the ideal location, schedule daily patrols, examine the rations and report to his superiors, they are all simple tasks that can be done by even someone as mediocre as him.

As a soldier from an ordinary farmer's family, he was not one of those elites who was promised a brilliant future. Nevertheless, he has rise through the ranks by participating in many war campaigns and finally reached the point where he was stationed in a safe position.

His military career should have been easy. After two more years of frontier services, he would be sent home and positioned as a minor staff officer in the Kingdom's Army Strategic HQ. He would then find a beautiful wife and enjoy a tranquil life that is far away from the horrific front lines.

But now...

"Just tell me the detailed information on the army's positioning and I'll release you." His interrogator smiled in a friendly manner and... crushed his index finger.

"Mmiimphh-!"

"Come on. A brilliant future is waiting for you! The alluring kingdom of the afterlife is not far from here. Do you know who the Deathless King is? He should be a honored member of the royal court there as well. Be free, friend. You can soon enjoy the sweet release of death and be welcomed by the Deathless King himself!"

"Mmmmpphhh!"

Another finger was crushed.

Without giving him a chance to scream, his interrogator quickly performed emergency medical treatment for him. A nauseating smell wafted out from a wooden bowl as the smiling man pasted the herbal mixture all over Williams' body... before cutting off his finger's meat slices after slices.

He could not even die because his wounds were patched and his bleeding was stopped.

Again.

"Hm? Are you perhaps dying? Ah, shall we stop for today? But I'm short on time... there's only a day left until the time's up. Those people took a day to scout the mines and another day for the army to march. Uh? Why am I telling you all these? Of course it's because you're not going to make it out of here alive."

His heart chilled.

"But! I will offer you a quick death if you just spill the information out. Let us follow the law of equivalent exchange. Give me the information I want and I'll give you a painless death."

 _Squelch._

"MMMmmmPPhhH-!"

"I personally dislike harming others, you know? So... how about it? It's fair, no? Here, mark them on this map. Tell me everything and you will not suffer any longer. This offer should be something that is more acceptable to prudent ones like you, right?"

 _Squelch._

"MmmmPHHH-!"

"Now, why don't you tell me where the general's tent is located?"

...In the end, First Lieutenant Williams was able to relieve himself in the sweet release of death.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

A new day arrived.

The dawn's light was eerily unwelcoming. The weather was dark and cloudy. It was as if a gloomy net was cast on the military camp by the storm gods in the sky.

"What a foreboding weather..." The rising sun should have been radiant, providing warmth to every men in the bustling camp. But all that Haruhiro could feel was a sense of coldness that was gripping on his heart.

"Hey, the expedition's just started so don't raise any death flags, you Parupirion!"

"Ranta, you..." Haruhiro shrugged off the bad premonition and glanced at the busy crowd.

This time's expedition army, named the Violet Snake Force, was led by the great general Graham Rasentra himself. Although he did not know much details, the announcement made by Brittany indicated that Operation Black Dawn was not a annihilation but a suppression mission.

A mere suppression that requires three thousand men? Even a fool would realize that something is wrong here.

 _'But it's compulsory so there's nothing we can do about it...'_ Haruhiro sighed and felt the dagger strapped on his waist. He had never wielded a weapon before coming to Grimgar, but now, he could feel an immense comfort just by knowing that he has the means to defend himself.

"Hey, why you lookin' so gloomy? Cheer up, Perupori!" Ranta came up from behind and patted his party leader's back. "What? Are you scared? It's just a bunch of kobolds. The expedition will be over in a blink of an eye if you keep looking so somber."

"I'll be grateful if the expedition can really end that early..." Haruhiro smiled wryly and patted the dread knight's shoulder. "Geez, why are you so reliable during these moments and not during a fight?"

"Wha-! What do you mean by that, Heruharo?!"

"Ahaha, just joking." The brown-haired thief scratched his head and walked ahead. _'...Thanks, Ranta.'_ His eyes shined with resolve and he was no longer giving off an air of anxiety.

The two moved together. They met up with Moguzo midway. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a tent near the edge of the military camp. A promptly-made sign with the words 'Crimson Moon' was embedded in the ground at the front of the tent's entrance.

 _'This is the HQ...?'_ The treatment that volunteer soldiers received was so bad that it was akin to heaven and hell when compared to the Frontier Army's soldiers seeing that even their headquarters was located at the camp's edge.

"Good morning, guys."

Someone greeted them.

It was Yume, who was accompanied by the two other girls of the their party. Similar to the three males, the girls were fully-equipped with their weapons and armor. Most of the party members have purchased a new set of armaments, especially Moguzo, who got himself a brand-new helmet.

"Hey. You girls ready?" Haruhiro greeted back and pointed at the tent before them.

"Yup! Yume is ready to destroy those kobolds with her trusty machete!" Yume gave a spirited response and was bouncing all over the place. Her lively words were able to give Haruhiro a hint of hope in this gloomy weather.

Meanwhile, the meek Shihoru, who has grown closer to the party after Manato's incident merely gave him a slight nod.

"Ahem." Haruhiro felt agitated. He still could not talk to the purple-haired girl properly despite having been in a same team for over a month. _'Oh well, time should be able to solve this... hmm?'_

Merry seemed to be distracted by something.

 _'What's wrong with her...'_

"Come on, let's go in or we'll be late for the summons!" Ranta's voice sounded out at this moment.

 _'Ah, that's right, the summon.'_ Haruhiro flinched. Brittany had ordered for all the parties' leaders to meet him at the headquarters during dawn. They were going to discuss about the Reserve Army's positioning and the tasks that each party must complete.

 _'...I guess I'll ask her about it later-'_

 ** _BBOOOOMMM!_**

...But before the volunteer soldiers can grasp the battlefield's situation, before the army's generals can order the soldiers to prepare themselves for an ambush, before the brilliant light of this dawn can protect them from harm...

──Under the gloomy sky, an army of infected kobolds has chosen to march out of the mines and launch a preemptive strike, crippling the army's morale.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Shihoru, stay back!"

Haruhiro gritted his teeth and parried a downward slash from a kobold. The camp has fallen into great panic. Orders and formations have all been thrown out of the window as the commanding officers died one after another.

No one knew where General Graham and the three brigadier generals went. Their figures have yet to be seen so far, and Colonel Len, who took command when he witnessed the failing chains of command, perished in an ambush by the infected not long after.

"Ugh, why is it this strong?! Aren't kobolds on the level of a goblin?!" The situation was extremely chaotic. The enemies were stronger than expected too. Haruhiro did his best to push the dogheaded mutant back and fled towards where his companions gathered.

Moguzo and Ranta were both fighting on the front lines with him. They were pushing back a group of four kobolds by themselves and were losing badly. They won't be able to hold on any longer at the current rate.

The occasional magic support from Shihoru wasn't working well either. It seemed that shadow magic, especially the spells that influences the mind, does not have much of an effect on the kobolds.

"Be careful, Haru!"

"Erm?!" Hearing Merry's warning, Haruhiro tilted himself and narrowly avoided a kobold's claw swipe.

"Dammit. Haruhiro, we need to retreat! I can't hold them back- W-Wow, t-that was close..."

 _'What...'_ The brown-haired thief turned his head and saw the worsening situation. _'We can't hold on any longer...!'_ He pulled the knife out from its scabbard and threw it at the kobold, impaling its right foot. _'Now!'_ He has made up his mind and decided to discard his backup weapon in order to distance himself.

The kobold he was engaging paused as it could not move with its foot skewered. Thanks to that, Haruhiro was able to finish it and go help Ranta to fend off his attackers.

"I'm coming, Ranta!" Haruhiro moved silently with the skill [Stealth Walk]. "[Backstab]!" Sneaking behind the dogheaded monster, he used the thieves' signature skill and stabbed a kobold in the back.

"T-Thanks. As expected of my long lost brother! It seems that our camaraderie runs deeper than the connection of blood!" Ranta exclaimed in surprise seeing that his enemy has paused in the middle of their battle. "[Hatred's Cut]!" Without giving it a chance to retaliate, the dread knight lifted his long sword and chopped down.

A dog head fell onto the ground.

"D-Damn, what's with that strength... Is it even a kobold?" Ranta supported himself with his longsword and panted heavily. It was odd. Although the kobold was decapitated, there were strangely not much blood flowing out of its severed neck.

"Shut up and go help Moguzo!" Haruhiro tugged on the dread knight's shirt and dashed towards the large man.

"Argh-!" Moguzo coughed out blood. Despite doing everything he could, he was still barely holding the third and fourth kobold back. His armor's defenses weren't helping at all. It was as if they were just some fragile paper in front of the kobolds' claws. Wounds were steadily accumulating as deep scratches could be seen all over his body.

"Moguzo!"

"G-Guys!" Moguzo's despairing face turned a shade brighter. _'J-Just a bit longer...'_ He could see his two teammates rushing to help him. "HAAHHH!" Mustering his remaining strength, he gave out a loud roar and slammed his body into the two kobolds, knocking them both to the ground.

It is [War Cry], a warrior skill that briefly intimidates and stuns nearby opponents by screaming.

"W-What? No way..." However, the kobolds were not affected by his roar. They were a member of the dead. Any skills that are meant to paralyze, poison, curse, or influence their mind won't have any effect since they were already dead and aren't able to perceive them in the first place.

"I gotchu', Moguzo. I'm not going to let my business partner die before they finish helping me open my shop!" Ranta charged in and directly cut one of the kobold's head off. Haruhiro, who was following behind, sneaked up behind the other kobold and stabbed his dagger into its back.

"Ranta, Haruhiro!" The large man smiled in appreciation and raised his bastard sword. "Thanks!" Using his iconic skill, [Rage Cleave], he lowered the blade and smashed the infected creature's head apart.

"Good job, Moguzo." Ranta grinned and wiped the blood off his face. "Let's rendezvous with the girls and get out of here. The situation's gone to shit, no one's going to complain if we were to bail now."

"Yeah, I agree. We need to regroup." The brown-haired thief sheathed his dagger and scanned the surroundings for remnants. _'We're safe for now...'_ They were are the edge of the camp, furthest away from the primary point where the two armies clashed.

"I, I, agree too." The pale-faced Moguzo replied while panting. Fatigue and pain kicked in at that moment. His legs wobbled and the warrior fell down on his knees.

"Come on, let's go." Ranta said.

"Moguzo, you okay? Can you walk?" Haruhiro crouched down and inspected his friend's injury. "W-What the hell..." He widened his eyes when he saw wounds all over the man's body. "H-Hey, Moguzo, are you alright?"

"What? W-Wow, Moguzo. D-Dammit, what the fuck is Merry doing?!" Ranta also saw the accumulated injuries. "Huh? Where are the girls...?" He called for their healer, but found no signs of Merry, Yume, nor Shihoru in the area.

"Talk to me, Moguzo!"

Haruhiro's shout caught Ranta's attention.

Turning around, Ranta saw the motionless Moguzo. He was kneeling in place, like a statue.

"Moguzo!"

A chill ran down his spine as he ran to check on his friend.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Moguzo wasn't holding his sword. His arms were slumped at his sides.

Fighting back a bad premonition, he tapped on the man's shoulder in a joking way.

"Speak, speak, I'll hear your pain... What is it? Do you have a stomach ache?"

No response.

"Come on, Moguzo, tell me you're fine..."

No response.

"Hey..."

No response.

"Please...!"

Suddenly, Moguzo slowly fell over. Like when something big and heavy loses its support and collapses. That was the sort of fall it was.

"...MO, MOGUZO!"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Something moved in the shadows.

"...human."

A deep and solemn voice sounded out.

"How is it? The plan worked perfectly, didn't it?"

The voice that answered was polite and affable.

"...it is, not, bad."

"I'm glad that you are pleased with my setup. With all these death, the collected blood energy will definitely improve your strength and help you further your advance to a full-fledged Dead Apostle."

"..."

"How about it? I can help you accelerate your advancement even further as long as you agree to an increase in the payment."

 _Grrrrr._ "Human, greedy." The deep voice transformed into a threatening growl. It voice's owner seemed to be enraged.

"We had a deal, remember? Covenant and vow. You won't be able to break the contract."

"..."

"You and I, we should be happy together. I'll guide the sheep and assist you in their slaughtering. You should understand the concept of a mutual beneficial cooperation. The more I help, the more you grow, and in turn, the more I benefit."

"..."

"Just don't go too crazy and reveal yourself. You don't want 'that one' to find out too, right?"

"..."

"Well then. Let's get along and have a fun time together."

"...I under, stand."

"Great! I'll see you later."

The silhouette left.

Sighing to himself, Fenric's friendly smile vanished as he coldly gazed at the burning camp.

"...Three thousand lives, huh?"

Of course he cared about them.

After all, he was the one who set them on fire.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Haah, haah, haah...!"

"Faster, Shihoru, faster!"

 _'This is bad.'_ Merry frowned and glanced over her shoulder worriedly.

A squad of ten infected kobolds was chasing after them.

 _'...We were careless.'_ They were caught off guard. To be ambushed at this time... how careless were they? But to be honest, it was not really their fault. How could they expect running into another group of kobolds that has double the previous' number?

"A little bit... just a bit more, Shihoru!" Yume pulled her teammate's hand.

"Y-Yes!"

In any case, they were doomed if they were to be caught since they were all long-ranged fighters who are not very capable in close quarters combat. A mage, a hunter, and a priest, against a team of enhanced kobolds... the result is obvious, isn't it?

"Merry, what do we do?!" Yume face turned pale when she surveyed their surrounding. They were getting further and further away from Haruhiro's group. They won't survive this encounter without the support from their close-ranged fighters.

"W-Watch out!" Shihoru cried out. Her voice was full of panic and despair.

Fortunately, despite questioning the strangeness of her command, the female priest and hunter trusted their companion as they immediately paused to look at the road ahead of them.

"Wha-?!" The moment the group stopped, they saw a massive figure standing before them. The sword that was as large as a human cleaved into the ground, narrowly missing the three's head.

"T-This guy is..." Yume stuttered.

"No way..." Looking at the towering figure, Merry finally gave in to her fear as the short staff in her was hand dropped onto the ground.

It was a massive kobold with patchy black and white fur. Its face was disfigured and there were pieces of flesh missing from parts of its body. Unlike the other kobolds who were turned into the member of the dead, it seemed to retain a tiny part of its intelligence. A tiny party, that is.

It was Death Spot.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

No dramatic self-sacrifice death here. You get stabbed, you bleed, you die. It's that simple.


	13. Crimson Dawn (3)

Hah.

How cruel can fate be?

Survival of the fittest... is that all there is to this world...?

"What are you doing, Merry?!"

"Aah." Merry snapped out of her frozen state. She scrambled to pick up her dropped weapon and took note of the deteriorating situation.

The clouds above them covered the dawn's light as the towering Death Spot tilted his mouth upwards. He was smirking. Additionally, a squad of ten kobolds was approaching them from behind.

"Yume." The female priest clenched the short staff and pointed it at the massive creature. "I-I'll buy you some time so please escape with Shihoru-"

"Don't come any closer." The redhead shook her head. "Yume is better than you at this. Plus, how can Yume let the priest fight in the front while Yume is standing at the back?"

"But!"

"There's no time. Yume will distract him while you two run away." Yume said with a sad smile. "So promise Yume, promise Yume that you'll make it out of here alive...!"

"You-"

"No, I won't run...!" Shihoru interrupted as she pointed her long staff at Death Spot. She understood that all they were doing was struggling futilely, but what can they do? They were weaker, outnumbered, surrounded, and most likely outwitted seeing how they were chased and ambushed soon after their separation.

"You girls..." Tears formed in the corner of Yume's eyes. _'Yume really is blessed with good friends, isn't she?'_ She smiled bitterly and looked at the enemies who were moving closer and closer.

"Let's do it!" The female mage stepped forward and drew an elemental sigil in the air. The incantation was for [Magic Missile], the most basic of spells taught to all mages. "Marc em Parc!" A ball of light about the size of a fist materialized and bursts from the end of the her staff. Its target was the motionless Death Spot.

"[Star Piercer]!" Yume brought out two throwing knives from her pouch. She hurled them at the massive kobold. The first one went for his eyes while the second blade aimed for his reproduction organ.

At the same time the two prepared to face Death Spot, Merry crouched down and picked up the stones on the ground. Just because she didn't possess a long-ranged offensive spell did not mean that she couldn't do anything! Narrowing her eyes, she flung the stones at the approaching kobolds.

It would not do much. In fact, the stones probably won't even hurt them by the least bit. However, she wanted to do something to help her friends. It did not matter how low the possibility is, it will be her victory as long as she could distract them for even a fraction of a second.

 _'Please work!'_

 _'Please hit, you two!'_

 _'I won't let you near Shihoru or Yume!'_

The three volunteer soldiers prayed as they completed their action. This was their last stand. Against an insurmountable foe, against the impossible odds, against their own weakness... they have to win!

A small explosion happened. It was then followed by the sound of flesh being pierced. Lastly, the painful cry of Death Spot and the irritated growl of the kobold squad simultaneously rang out.

 _'It hit!'_

 _'Yes, bullseye!'_

 _'The stones worked...!'_

A wave of happiness spread through the three girls. Shihoru's [Magic Missile] has hit Death Spot right in the chest, both of Yume's blades have hit their target correctly while Merry's throw successfully distracted the kobolds for a second.

However.

"N-No way..."

Death Spot was standing tall. He was not unscathed, but it was as if the attacks have done no harm to him. There was no blood leaking from the open wounds and his chest was charred black.

"Why?" Honestly, Merry had felt something wrong when she saw the kobold's careless expression. It did not try to dodge, no, it did not even mind the incoming attacks. _'Did none of the attacks work...?'_

"Grrrr..." Death Spot's red eyes flashed. They were filled with a ghoul's insatiable hunger. He growled in delight and stepped forward, ready to chomp down on the three fragrant and delicious humans.

"Get back, Merry!"

 _'...Is this... the end?_ An expression of absolute hopelessness found its way onto Merry's beautiful face. Haha... Just what can they do? Neither her, Yume nor Shihoru were capable of fighting against such a monster.

They couldn't even run as they were surrounded by kobolds on both sides.

"...I'm sorry for not being strong enough..."

...the same.

It's the same.

 _'Michiki... Ogg... Mutsumi...'_

Just like how she abandoned her former teammates, just like how she watched them killed by the kobold elder...

Will such a history... repeat itself again...?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

It's all her fault.

It's all because she couldn't carefully preserve her magic power.

It's all because of this... weakling... that all of them had to die...!

"Move... Come on, move... Why are you so weak?!"

 **──Being weak... isn't wrong.**

"Because we are human." A familiar voice rang out. Following the sound of the wind, several arrows rained down on Death Spot, preventing him from advancing towards the frozen young girls.

"...Glory to you who has shown us the light. Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, goodwill to all people."

Golden light descended.

"We praise you, we bless you, we worship you, we glorify you, we give thanks to you for your great glory."

The twelve lights gave out a harmonious cry and shot towards the massive kobold. Hunger was wiped off Death Spot's arrogant face. It gave out a terrified scream and tried to back away.

"Lord, King, heavenly God, Father, almighty Lord, the only-begotten Son, Jesus Christ, and Holy Spirit. Lord God, Lamb of God, Son of the Father who take away the sin of the world, have mercy on us, you who take away the sins of the world."

A blade flashed. With it, the ten kobolds felt a part of themselves being severed. It was merely a tiny scratch. However, that tiny scratch spelled their doom as orange light akin to the twilight sparked out of the wounds and covered their entire bodies, slowly burning them to cinders.

"Receive our prayer, you who sit at the right hand of the Father, and have mercy on us. For you only are holy, only you are Lord Jesus Christ, to the glory of God the Father. Amen."

The knives thrown by the approaching figure encircled the kobold elder and forced him to step back. Binding him onto the ground, the twelve sacred lights shined brighter and golden flames materialized in the formation's center.

"Each day I shall bless you, and I will praise your name forever and to the ages of ages."

The figure moved closer.

A magic circle was carved onto the ground.

Warm, jovial, benevolent, holy, sacred, divine.

It was the famed Holy Church's holy sacrament. The bane of all vampires, demons, and evil spirits.

 _'This voice...'_ She knew this voice. It was foreign yet familiar. It reminded her of a stream. Calm and composed, never stopping in its path no matter how thorny it was. _'Is it... him?'_ Although a black hood was concealing his face, she has already realized the identity of the voice's owner.

 **"──Gloria in excelsis Deo."**

As the incantation was completed, the golden flames spiked up and dispersed. Touching all, harming none. The plants, the three young girls, none of them were harmed by the heat. It passed through anything... until it reached the bloodsucker.

Without even giving him a chance to wail, the golden flames swallowed Death Spot and held him in the air. The dispersed flames became whole once more and finally, burst apart into nothingness, bringing the massive kobold with them so that he will forever be condemned in the lowest depths of hell.

"...Fenric?" Merry widened her eyes and stared at the surreal sight. You can't blame her for that. After all, the kobolds they oh so feared have been annihilated within seconds. Such a thing could only be done by the strongest of the veteran volunteer soldiers, such as Soma, the Day Breakers' clan leader.

"Now." The white-haired man smiled and extended his hand towards the dark-haired priest. "Shall we get out of this hell... together?"

* * *

~Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Hold the line! Don't let any of them in! If the formation were to collapse, we'll all be dead!"

A tall knight clad in bloodied plate armor shouted. The situation was horrible, and morale was at an all time low. As the commanding officers fell one by one, he, a master sergeant, was now responsible for the structuring of the whole army, at least what's left of it.

Seeing him giving out orders, pairs of crimson orbs focused on him and gleamed maliciously. They were kobolds elder. Despite having their intelligence lowered after being turned, they were still the ones who were responsible for commanding the normal and lesser kobolds.

"Damn it, again?!" The knight saw the kobolds roaring and charging for him. He gritted his teeth and took a blow from the kobold that he was engaging. In return, he quickly beheaded the canine and proceeded to run towards a nearby squad.

"Argh." The man inspected his chest and frowned. It couldn't be help. Sacrifices have to be made if he wants to end the fight as early as possible. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep so it won't impede his overall movement.

"Sir!" The soldiers noticed him.

"Men, do not let this line be breached even at the cost of your lives! Do you understand?!" The knight pointed at the charging kobolds. They seemed to be hellbent on taking down the army's commanding officer.

"Sir, yes sir!" The men nodded with grim faces. There were twelve soldiers while the horde was composed of at least thirty kobolds. Nevertheless, they have to hold them back so that their commander could search for the scattered soldiers and bring back reinforcements.

"Godspeed." Leaving behind those words, Bertolt untied and released an ownerless warhorse. It neighed in defiance, but settled down when it saw the knight's solemn expression. It understood that the man wasn't kidding around.

 _'Forgive me.'_ Bertolt got onto the warhorse and grabbed the reins. _'I swear... I swear that I will defend this place till my last breathe.'_ Clenching his fists, he made his way from the area as the sound of screams and flesh being devoured reverberated through the air. _'The Frontier Army will not fall, I-'_

 _Shlick._

A head fell onto the muddy ground.

Before landing, the being who decapitated the knight hooked its arm onto the flag pole and leaped back towards the tree that it was previously standing on. "-?!" However, its eyes shook when it sensed an incoming projectile heading directly towards its head.

"You dare?!" The being was shot down, no, it was slammed into the ground by a long object.

"Oh, me. Oh, my. So this is their commander? What do you think, Lilia? Have you see something like this before?" A gorgeous woman holding a metal whip walked out from behind a half-burnt tent. She was clearly the one who has struck the being.

She was followed by a handsome young man, a very well-built, dark skinned man with dreadlocks, a muddy-eyed man with the face and physique of a child, and a female elf with silver hair, sapphire eyes and snow white skin.

"No, I have never seen a creature similar to this one." The elf narrowed her eyes. The 'being' was similar to an elder kobold. But it was obviously larger, stronger, faster, smarter, and most importantly, more sentient.

In truth, it was one of the two original ghouls summoned by Fenric. It was more talented than the other one and managed to dominate it by evolving into a vampire. Of course, such a swift evolution was impossible under normal circumstances... but wasn't there a free magician who was well-versed in the arts of sacrificial rituals?

The vampire signed a contract with Fenric. In exchange for a temporary ownership of its army, the magician swore to help him in advancing to a full-fledged Dead Apostle. He even sacrificed the other original ghoul in front of its eyes and granted it a tremendous power boost.

Unfortunately, it ran into 'that one' and its party.

He is one of the strongest mortals of this world, the strongest Crimson Moon volunteer soldier, the seeker of true resurrection, the man who wishes to invade the domain of the undead and slay the Deathless King...

"Whatever the case, let's kill it since I don't think it is willing to negotiate." The handsome young man drew his sword.

He is the leader of the Day Breakers,

Soma.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _'_ _Hah, so it ran into Soma?'_

Whilst running, Fenric connected with his bird familiar and observed the battlefield's situation. The vampire who he was contracted to has finally ran into the strongest volunteer soldier and his party.

 _'As expected.'_ His eyes remained emotionless. He was neither happy nor pleased at outwitting a new-born vampire. _'This is why you don't sign a contract with the devil. Just because you gained intelligence doesn't make you wiser than a human.'_

There were so many exploitable loopholes in the contract that it would make one's eyes popped out. For example, one of the clauses stated that 'he can't harm the vampire'. However, it can be interpreted as he can't 'directly' harm the vampire since it's not that 'he can't cause any harm to the vampire'.

Even a child can spot those mistakes. There are many beneficial things he can gain from cooperating with the vampire, but he didn't have to include them in the contract, right? Therefore, the vampire was too arrogant, and he'll pay for it.

 _'But...'_ He did not know much about the undead race of Grimgar. The only piece of information he discovered was that the undead here and the undead of his world are different. The undead here are immortal as they won't die unless you destroy the core inside their body.

Nonetheless, these kobolds are not zombies or undeads of this world. They should not even exist in the first place. The creation of Dead Apostles itself was a mistake caused by the True Ancestors. It brought them an uncountable amount of regrets and an even greater harm to the world.

That's why, he won't allow them to grow despite being the one who began it. He needed an obedient army to complete a greater ritual. Since they were not obedient, they must be destroyed before further harm could spread.

After all, he was willing to perform inhumane acts, but he was not entirely ruthless. He will repay someone for helping him as long as it does not endanger himself.

In the end, it all comes down to benefits.

 **(Recommendation: Hai to Gensou no Grimgar OST - seeds)**

 _'In any case, the ritual has been completed- Hm?'_ Fenric paused. Someone was blocking their path. _'Ah... I see.'_

"F-Fen, ric, w-why, are we, stopping? Are we, safe now?" Yume panted heavily. The two other girls have also stopped after bumping into the white-haired man's back.

"No, we're not out yet. It's just that..."

"It's just, that?" Merry was similarly gasping for air.

"...an hour has passed."

"Wha, what do, you mean, by that...?" Shihoru supported herself with her long staff and looked ahead.

She froze.

"Wait, don't look-" Unfortunately, instead of stopping them, his words seemed to have induced them to act the opposite.

"N-No..."

"Why is he..."

"Haru..."

An hour has passed.

...And thus, the infection kicked in.

Sounds of happiness and delight rang all over the battlefield.

The corpses... their former comrades, friends, lovers, family, have all returned from the death. They prayed to the gods and finally, their prayers have been answered as Lumiaris offered them her benevolent blessings.

"I told you not to look."

Screams of sorrow and resentment rang all over the battlefield.

The dead... their former comrades, friends, lovers, family, have all turned into inhumane monsters. The prayers were corrupted. Surely, the Dark God Skulheill must have pilfered their light and brought down his curses.

"...Do you remember? Haruhiro once said that it didn't matter if it was an enemy or even an animal. The dead were owed at least a minimal level of respect." A bitter smile formed on Fenric's face. _'I guess I am the one who broke your belief, huh?'_

"Fen..." Merry felt a hand grasping her shoulder.

"Stand back. Let me take care of this." Fenric sighed. He forced Merry and the other two back. He has to do it alone since the young girls' agonizing expressions clearly showed that they no longer have any will to fight.

"Hey." He unsheathed his short sword and withdrew his flanged mace. There were three figures blocking their way. His arrows, throwing knives, and magic power were all consumed during the previous ambush so he didn't have access to any ranged attack.

"Today's a pretty gloomy day, isn't it?" He lowered his gaze in regret. "Don't you guys agree too?" Breathing deeply, he turned to the one standing in the center. "What about you?" Moving his blade upwards, he stared into the other party's eyes. "...Haruhiro?"

"Raarrggh!" The thief rushed forward. It was the fastest amongst the three.

Fenric ran forward and met them face on. The approaching dagger was parried and the following long sword was dodged. The infected thief was caught off guard, and the short sword pierced through its heart.

One down.

The large man, no, the large infected's bastard sword neared his head as he tilted his upper body. He then sidestepped to avoid the redhead's ferocious assault. The flanged mace smashed the longsword off the dread knight's grasp. Next, the short sword was hurled and it skewered the large infected's foot.

"Rrgghrrr!" The redhead loudly roared and did not try to retrieve its lost sword. It instead tried to bite his face off, but all it received was a broken kneecap in addition to a broken neck.

Two down.

The large infected moved despite being impaled. Its forceful action succeeded, though in return, a gaping hole was created in its right foot. It staggered, and the white-haired man did not miss that. The flanged mace flew towards its right knee. It previous injury and the sudden fracture caused the warrior to kneel down.

"...Farewell." He withdrew his last weapon, a stiletto, and leaped onto the large infected's shoulder. Taking advantage of its pause, he stabbed the slender blade into the infected's face, where the only gap in its helmet was located.

Three down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those who don't know who Soma is, he is someone who's like Sinbad from Magi. Basically, a protagonist-like character.

Full incantation of _Hymn of the Angels_ (Glory to God in the highest):

Glory to you who has shown us the light.

Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, goodwill to all people.

We praise you, we bless you, we worship you, we glorify you, we give thanks to you for your great glory.

Lord, King, heavenly God, Father, almighty; Lord, the only-begotten Son, Jesus Christ, and Holy Spirit.

Lord God, Lamb of God, Son of the Father who take away the sin of the world, have mercy on us, you who take away the sins of the world.

Receive our prayer, you who sit at the right hand of the Father, and have mercy on us.

For you only are holy, only you are Lord Jesus Christ, to the glory of God the Father. Amen.

Each day I shall bless you, and I will praise your name forever and to the ages of ages.

──Gloria in excelsis Deo.


	14. Crimson Dawn (4)

Equivalent Exchange.

It is the primary rule of thaumaturgy. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object.

The base of all thaumaturgy is the use of magical energy to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the _phantasm_ category, something made entirely out of images and might not even exist naturally anymore, will eventually be wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule.

Shirou Emiya is able to bypass this rule to some extent when it comes to his projections, since everything that he traces is actually being pulled out of his own internal world by the power of his Reality Marble.

The majority of Fenric's spells arsenal are made up of magecraft that strictly follows the law of Equivalent Exchange because the price for invoking magecraft after breaking the equilibrium of a Thaumaturgical Foundation is too great to bear.

The name of the ritual that he was performing is called _Soul Sacrifice_. It is a Greater Ritual that should have not been able to be done alone, but he could achieve such a miracle by offering up the blood and flesh of over a thousand lives.

A massive thaumaturgical circle has already been engraved into the ground and the spilled blood have been constantly powering it. Hence, the corpses of the kobolds and humans on the battlefield have been determined as the 'secondary price'.

Then, what about the 'primary price' that acts as the core of this ritual?

 **(Recommendation: Hai to Gensou no Grimgar OST - rainy tone)**

"Ha, Haruhiro, Ranta, Mo, guzo..." Tears dripped down Shihoru's face as she watched the corpses of her former friends being laid on the floor by the white-haired man. Although Merry tried her best to recover the bodies to their original state, black blood could still be seen oozing out of their wounds.

"You idiot... why are you always so reckless? Now look at you, you can't even fool around anymore..." Yume bit her lips and retrieved Ranta's long sword. It was surprisingly well-maintained seeing that the weapon was old and worn from constant uses.

"...Idiot." Crouching down, she rested the sword near his cold body, and finally, lost it. "Ranta Haruhiro Moguzo..." The tears that have been threatening to flow down her eyes burst out like a dam. They were her friends, they were her companions, they were one of the only few people who has accepted her in this foreign world.

"..." Merry stood beside the two young girls. Deep sorrow was etched on her face. All these deaths... her heart could not take it anymore. _'...Fen.'_ She did not want to admit it, but deep down, she wished that the man who saved them would be consoling them at this moment. However, he was currently busy with ridding the bodies.

Fenric removed the dog tags hanging from Haruhiro, Ranta and Moguzo's neck. They were the plates that served as an identification for volunteer soldiers like them, those who do not have a country nor a home to return to.

"Merry, will you do me the favor of giving them a last prayer?" The white-haired mage closed the three's eyes and turned to the female priest.

"...Yes." With a blank expression, Merry took a step forward and clasped her hand in a prayer. She sought for solace, and the divine symbol of the god of light materialized before her as the a warm radiance descended on the three bodies. "O' Light, may Lumiaris' divine protection be upon you... Goodbye, Haru, Ranta, Moguzo, I, I... I...!"

"That's enough. You've done well." Fenric stood up and patted the young girl's shoulder. His soothing voice echoed in her ear. "Go be with Yume and Shihoru. They need your comfort. And you yourself need them as well."

"...Un." Merry nodded and left, leaving the man alone with the three corpses.

"I'm sorry, but we are still in the front lines and do not have the resources to spare conducting a burial for you three." Fenric said to the young men. Their expressions were surprisingly peaceful despite being turned into one of _the dead_ and being killed by Fenric a while later.

 _'I was the one who caused your deaths. This cremation is the highest respect I can offer to you right now.'_ He inhaled deeply and retrieved a packet of red and black powder from his pouch. It was a mixture of his experimental gunpowder and the dusts of crystallized flammable chemicals.

 _'Forgive me... I won't say something naive like that. I just hope that you won't direct your hatred to anyone else but me. That's all.'_ He spread the powder on the corpses and lit them on fire with a torch. "Rest in peace. Haruhiro. Ranta. Moguzo."

Was it the rising sun? Or was it the overflowing blood? The flames were undeniable red. They steadily swallowed the three young men as the sounds of muffled sobs slowly turned louder and louder. Soon, heart-wrenching cries rang out from behind him.

"...Thank you, Fenric." Yume had her arms around Shihoru's shoulders. She was looking in his direction, and Merry was too distracted to notice Yume speaking up.

"What do you mean by that...?"

"...Yume, Yume just, wants to thank you for doing all these for us... Saving Yume, Shihoru, and Merry, and then, and then... recovering Haruhiro, Ranta, and Moguzo's bodies. You even helped us host a spontaneous funeral. Despite not being in our party and only knowing Merry before meeting us... You are really kindhearted, aren't you?"

"No, you do not need to thank me." Fenric shook his head. He was not proud of what he has done and he couldn't even bury them at this moment.

"The dead deserves the minimum level of respect, remember? I am simply helping you, and I believe that you will do the same for me too. I told you, didn't I? That I will lend a shoulder for you any time you wish for it."

"...Really. Thank you, Fenric."

"Me too." Fenric gazed at the orange sun with an intense sentiment of regret as he voiced out the words unheard by everyone. _"_...Hell is starting. We are _flames,_ we are _rain_ , we are _power_... Let there be a slaughter tonight..." He moved closer to them and gave Merry a comforting smile. He then held Shihoru's hand and patted Yume's back.

"──And I am sorry."

"Be cursed." A mist-like darkness enveloped his two hands. The imitation of a certain lethal curse materialized. It was the toned-down version of **Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismemberment** , the Noble Phantasm of Jack the Ripper.

Maria the Ripper has the ability to manifest within the target's body, instantly vivisecting their flesh with their innards forced out of their body as a result, and turning them into a dismembered corpse.

However, the copied curse does not have such devastating powers. It can only sever a few innards as long as the three conditions, _it is night-time_ , _the target is a woman_ (female, including animals), and _it is misty_ , are met. When only a single condition is met, it can at most weaken the target, and when two conditions are met, it can cause internal bleeding around the stomach area.

In short, it is a sham... An effective sham, that is.

"W-What?" All of a sudden, the two young girls felt their body slowing down. They fell down onto the ground, feeling no strength in their legs. "What's going on...?" Yume trembled. She could not move her body, which had zero resistance against magical attacks.

"Ugh." Fenric felt a piercing headache. He has overtaxed his body and his regenerated reserves were spent almost immediately. Even after converting parts of the remnant elementals into magical energy through the formalcraft of his bounded field, he still could barely activate the curse.

He was truly fortunate. If not for Edelweiss' supporting system that prioritizes stats over everything else and his careful calculation that avoids fatal damages to himself, the functioning of his Magic Circuits would have ceased and become permanently impaired.

"...Fen? What's happening to Yume and Shihoru?" Merry widened her eyes and ran to them. She did not see the black mists that shrouded his hands since his body was blocking her sight. More importantly, she did not doubt even once that the white-haired man has harmed her friends who he had rescue just a while earlier.

"I don't know. They suddenly fell down." Fenric held the two young girls and laid them on the ground as he utilized [Stealth]'s third ability: _Sense_. He could perceive every step the priest took, and as soon as she got near, he brought out a bag of yellow powder he was hiding and scattered it across her face.

"Yume, Shihoru, please answer me. Are you hurt? Hang on, let me cast a healing spel- Wha-?!" The female priest cried out in shock. The powder's effect took place almost instantly and she felt her body being paralyzed. "You... Ah, aahh." She could not even speak properly.

 _'Why?'_ The same question seemed to be on the young girls mind as they watched the white-haired man who they so trusted attacked them with wide eyes. He crouched down and laid the huntress and witch beside each other. Lastly, he took the priest away and laid her on the ground a few meters away.

"...I believe that you want to ask why I am doing this, right?" Fenric spoke up at this moment. His expression wasn't cold, angry, annoyed, or remorseful. There was nothing. It was simply impassive. However, his eyes could not lie.

"You see, the center of this ritual must be a female who I share a close bond with." He explained and uncorked a bottle of potion. It was the _Newbie's Greater Health Recovery Potion (Small)_ he purchased at the beginning, before being dropped into the world of Grimgar.

He opened Merry's mouth and forced the contents of the entire bottle down her throat. Next, he did the same thing with Yume and Shihoru, though what he fed them was the _Newbie's Lesser Health Recovery Potion (Small)_. Each of them were forced to drank half of it.

There were a few choices he could use for _Soul Sacrifice:_

Yorozu, the bank's representative president who he has grown close to,

Barbara, his first mentor who taught him the way of thievery,

Maylin, the unaging wizard who took him as her direct disciple,

Yume, the country girl who could never stop referring to herself in a third person's point of view,

Shihoru, the timid witch who can't stop mumbling when talking to him,

And lastly, Merry, the cold priest whose life was saved by him in addition to defeating the target of her vengeance.

"Love and heartfelt gratitude... a strange requirement, isn't it?" Merry sees Fenric as a replacement for her deceased friends. A true comrade. Thus, she was the perfect sacrifice.

"I do consider emotions-based acts in my plans. After all, emotions are a fundamental part of ourselves. It's what make us more 'human' than 'animal'. I am not a pragmatist. I know that not every human can perfectly perform their actions by pure logic and rationality."

He cut his wrist and blood flowed down onto the ground. The floor glowed, and the magic circle he prepared came into view. It was the core of the Greater Ritual. And it was directly below the spot Merry was lying on.

"I am sorry, Merry... but I'll do anything to _save her_... So at the very least, let me share your pain and let me carry your burdens." Guilt threatened to form on his face.

The prana and earlier sacrifices were being channeled by the ritual. He retrieved an item from his inventory. It was Maylin's Elemental Sphere. It could be used as a form of attack, but to a magus like him, it was actually a top-tier energy source, containing multiple elementals within it.

"Fill. Fill. Fill." He placed the glass orb beside Merry and chanted. Wind surged. The elementals went berserk and he quickly released them from their container. They tried to escape, but was instead swallowed by the formation surrounding the ritual's core.

The rampaging magical energy assaulted him and the three young girls. Fortunately, they had swallowed the potions, causing the their wounds to heal at a rapid rate, especially Merry, who was at the center of the ritual, her wounds were healing so fast that all visible injuries would vanish almost instantly.

The entire army camp, where the battlefield was located, glowed in a bright crimson. The corpses, dead, and ghouls melted down before turning to ashes. The surviving soldiers felt their Od, the life-force energy found within living organisms, leaving their body.

"...!" Fenric's vision turned red as pain filled his entire being. His mind, his body, his spirit, his soul, they were all going through the trials of an inhumane ritual. Originally, the one who was supposed to experience it should have been Merry. But Fenric interfered with the ritual's structure and changed the target to himself.

Soul Sacrifice, it is a risky ritual that could only be invoked once. The preparations were delicate, it could be easily detected, and the invoker would become a Sealing Designate as no other magi had ever succeeded the ritual in the past.

The refinement of own's soul and spirit through the sacrifices of thousands of lives was banned by every magical organizations not because of its horrible effect but it's due to the heavy backlash which could endanger the whole Moonlit World by revealing its existence to the ordinary.

By now, the whole battlefield has transformed into a crimson hell. Lifeless husks, former humans, have crumbled down as their ashes scattered into the air. Soldiers died one after another, and even the more powerful members felt their lives slipping away. At least eighty-five percent of them must have already perished.

 **(Recommendation: Hai to Gensou no Grimgar OST - Harvest)**

"Fen... ric!" Merry shouted. She did not feel any pain since Fenric was taking it all in, but the pain of her heart was certainly immeasurable.

"...Do you hate me, Merry?" The white-haired man stared straight into the female priest's eyes. His fingernails were white from clenching so hard. The pain was unbearable. It hurt so much that it would have forced anyone experiencing it to bite their own tongue.

"Why... why are you doing this?!"

"Merry, do you remember how I told you that being weak isn't wrong?" Fenric said in a dispassionate tone. "That was _a lie_. Being weak is wrong. _Extremely_ wrong. Incompetency. Powerlessness. Cowardice. Ignorance. Naivety. In this world, justice or ideals are both powerless and pointless."

"What..."

"Even something as simple as kindness isn't free." He closed his eyes. The magic circle shined brighter. The surging wind has transformed into a raging tempest. Most of the soldiers in the camp have turned into ashes and only the truly strong remained.

"Murdering so many people... do you not feel any guilt? Do you have any sympathy, any respect for the dead? Did you even feel sad when Haruhiro, Ranta, and Moguzo died?!" Tears rolled down her face.

"I do." His impassiveness betrayed his answer. "General Graham Resentra, commander of the Alterna Frontier Army. Brigadier General, adjutant of General Graham. Brigadier General Ian Ratty, the defender of Alterna. Brigadier General Wren Waters, the noble ingrate. First Lieutenant Fabro Williams, logistics officer of the Alterna Frontier Army..."

"I remember the names and faces of every person I have killed. Their life, their history, their experiences, their legend. I have memorized and carved them all into the library of death."

The wind blew. The region was filled with ashes, creating the surreal sight of a massive phantasm. It was the scene of ashes and illusions.

"...After all, if I don't remember them... who will? To be forgotten as another nameless person, to not be acknowledged for living and dying, isn't that a too pitiful fate? Their death needs a meaning. Therefore, I will record them. As a powerless human myself, that is the minimum amount of respect I can offer to them."

The ritual was nearly completed. As of now, the only living soldiers were the ones on the level of Soma, who were trying their best to escape the Greater Ritual's bounded field which is entirely foreign to their own magical system.

"...Fen... you... you're really... kind, aren't you? I know that deep down inside, you must be hurting. So don't push too yourself too hard... will you?" Merry smiled. Yes. _She smiled._ It seemed that she has accepted her own death. Furthermore, it seemed that she has realized the white-haired man's struggle through the unconcealable remorse in his eyes.

"Just what do you kno-" He went silent after seeing her smile. "...Thank you, Merry." A smile formed on his impassive face. It was a genuine smile. A bitter smile that was filled with regret. "I promise, promise that _I won't forget you_... If there is another life... I hope that I will be able to meet you again."

Crimson enshrouded the region as the veil of ashes bloomed like an amaryllis. Soma, the strongest volunteer soldier, has perished. His party, every famous Crimson Moon parties, have all vanished from the face of earth.

The ritual was over.

A crimson brilliance shined in the sky, abandoned by the dawn's light. It was like a fairy tale. The ash of death poured down on the ground, consoling the living of the haunting nightmare that would never be forgotten.

The pain was gone. He had succeeded. The rewards were given. However, the determination of his redemption, the pain of his betrayal, and the stifling sensation in his chest will likely never disappear.

It makes one wonder...

──was it truly worth it to sacrifice so many lives for a single person?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

END OF ARC 1.


	15. Edelweiss

Rain poured down to the earth as the blazing orange fell down the western horizon.

The sight of a crimson dawn has vanished as the ashes of the dead traveled to the faraway land by wind. All that's left in the silent camp was the inanimate tools. Weapons, clothing, armor, and various other equipment once owned by the volunteer soldiers were spread across the abandoned camp.

A lone figure stood in the center, gazing up at the darkened sky. The temperature was dropping. He grimaced at the downpour and the coldness of his body. However, his hand did not falter by the least bit.

A great number of large white rocks lay strewn on the ground. The man was carrying a similar rock in his arms. _Step, step, step_. He moved near the cluster of rocks and set the additional white rock onto the ground.

They were gravestones, dedicated to the ones who fell in this ritual. There was no time for burial. Therefore, all he could do was to provide them with a remembrance, hoping that they won't be forgotten by the future generation.

All of a sudden, a ray of light shined down from above.

 **"The allocated time of three days has passed, Candidate #10330423 automatically returns to Edelweiss."**

The light covered the lone figure. It was as if time was being reversed, the unhealed injury on his body were treated at an immense speed. He could feel all the accumulated physical fatigue being taken away by the warm radiance.

The world slowly faded away.

The blinding light prevented him from seeing. He did not know how long has passed, but by the time he opened his eyes once more, the world that he saw was one which he was incredibly familiar with.

"...Here... again?"

He was standing on a field surrounded by flowers.

Thousands of petals danced freely in the air. A giant tree, one of cherry blossom that must have existed for tens of millennia stood tally above everything else on that lonely hill surrounded by flowers.

Green, yellow, orange, red, pink, white. Trees of all four seasons surrounded the hill covered by the flower field, mountains with snow on top could be seen from the three directions. A boundless sea, one which he could not see the end was beyond the north of the hill.

A lone coffin rested peacefully below the giant tree.

"But... why...?" Fenric navigated through the ever-blooming flowers and reached the top of the hill. _'Charlotte._ ' Standing below the cherry blossom tree, he voiced out the name he so missed. _'Cardinal... you have my gratitude.'_ He caressed the wooden coffin and lied down on the field, allowing nostalgia to take over his mind.

 **"Candidate #10330423 has returned to Edelweiss, the mission's evaluation will now begin."**

 **"Mission World: Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash"**

 **"Mission Difficulty: Fifth Rank"**

 **"Number of Candidates: 1"**

 **"Number of Main Tasks: 3"**

 **"Task 1: Eliminate 10 Goblins, individual reward added will be based on the additional kill count."**

 **"Task completed. 10 Goblins have been eliminated. The total elimination count has exceeded the highest level. A large-scale promotion will be added to the final evaluation."**

 **"Task 2: Eliminate the Kobold's Leader Death Spot, additional reward will be based on the number of participants."**

 **"Task completed. the Kobold's Leader Death Spot has been eliminated. The elimination was carried out through own's ability and will be counted as a lone elimination. A large-scale promotion will be added to the final evaluation."**

 **"Task 3: Earn 10 Gold, additional reward will be based on the amount of currencies gained."**

 **"Task completed. 10 Gold has been earned. The total currency gained has exceeded the medium level. A medium-scale promotion will be added to the final evaluation."**

 **"Final Evaluation: Rank S"**

 **"Final Reward: 20,000 Exchange points, 5 Attribute points, 2 Skill points."**

This place...

──it was his Reality Marble.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Wake up."

"..."

"Wake up."

"..."

"Wake up."

"..."

"W-a-k-e u-p."

"...Mmm"

"Hey, are you listening to me? I am telling you to wake up!"

"Mm-!" The sleeping boy straightened up and stared at the girl who woke him up. "...Ah. What time is it? Is it morning yet?" He could not remember what he dreamed last night. _'Something about a fantasy world?'_ However, it must not be anything good considering how his brain denied consolidating the memory.

"It's already six o'clock, why are you still sleeping?" The young girl harrumphed as her ocean-like eyes narrowed in displeasure. The window beside his bed must have been opened, causing her long blonde hair to flutter softly against the wind.

"Five more minutes- Ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok, I got it, I'll get up right now." He quickly stood up when he felt pain near his waist. "Ah, how cold." He shivered. The freezing air traveled into the room and the warmth of his bedroom soon disappeared.

"You were practicing magecraft again, weren't you? I told you not to stay up so late into the night but you just never listen."

 _'Oh no. Since I lack talent, I'll have to make it up with effort.'_ He wanted to say that. However, it seemed that the young girl had understood her mistake. She promptly went quiet and... kicked him in the back.

"Go get dressed up! Breakfast will be served in a minute."

"Yes, yes." He smiled at her sincerity.

The breakfast was delicious. He had a serving of sausage and cheese while Charlotte enjoyed a bowl of warm cereal. The tea and coffee served by the maids were fragrant. The bread was freshly toasted and the bread rolls with various toppings made the meal even more unique and flavorful.

"Brother." The blonde girl decided to speak up as she finished eating.

"Yeshh?"

"Erm, why don't you... swallow that first?" Her face scrunched up when she saw him trying to stuff a large piece of bread down his throat. The clumsy expression on his face was strangely cute, yet it irritated her to no ends.

"Heng on." _Gulp._ "Okay, I'm done."

"Errrmmm. You see... Uhh..." The young girl bit her lips. The words she prepared was stuck in her throat. It was hard, no, it was impossible. She could not say it to his face. They have been together for so many years, so how could she abando-

"You're leaving, right?" The young boy's reply shocked her. "Hehe. You know that you're really easy to read, right?"

 _'...Idiot.'_ She pouted. _'Why are you teasing me when you already know that you're the only person I can show my this side to...'_

"Don't worry about me and go." He shook his head. "The Clock Tower is the holy land for mages like us. You can learn so much more, and the resources available there will help you advance your studies way faster than staying in this monotonous castle."

"But..."

"Didn't you dream to become someone deserving the title of an Archmagus? This is an opportunity that you cannot miss. Plus, father must have expended a lot of resources and called in many favors to get you in there this early."

Charlotte's face darkened at the mention of their father.

...It was true. Their father had strove for her early enrollment with the utmost effort. But rather than making her happy, his action had instead made her angry.

Why was their treatment so different? Just because of the single thing known as talent, her brother has to push himself to exhaustion everyday just to produce the minimum level of result while she was given everything on a silver platter.

The world was cruel. It was too realistic. No matter how much blood or tear he shed, he will never receive the acknowledgement he deserves. Fate. Aptitude. Potential. Are they all decided from birth? She understood that equality does not exist, but it frustrates her. It pains her to see how his efforts equal to zero gain.

"It's fine, Char." Charlotte frowned. He was smiling... It was always the same gentle smile. Why does he smile? Has he accepted the cold truth? Or has simply given up? He- "I am really happy because I know how much you care about me." His hand held hers. "I do not need the approval of others. Why do I need them, when I have yours?"

"Hn... that's unfair of you, telling me that."

Her blushing brightened his smile.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Edelweiss, the place where Fenric was transported to, was a realm which contained infinite possibilities.

Cardinal taught him how to leave his _home_ , a recreation of his Reality Marble, right after he woke up, and towards the core of Edelweiss, where the most important structures are located.

With a single thought, he was able to leave the field of flowers and into the road. Portals similar to the ones who came out of opened from time to time. Those who came out of the portals would enter a wide plaza that was connected to a road which led to a great city.

Countless creatures whose species he did not know roamed the streets. They all seemed to be sentient, possessing a minimum level of intelligence that allowed them to converse with one another. Most of them were heading towards the center of this realm, a tall tower amidst a city surrounded by tall white walls.

Training grounds, entertainment facilities, shopping malls, there were everything that someone could ask for. This includes strange buildings that he had never seen before, which indicated that they are most likely not of human origin.

In truth, he had expected to see more Candidates walking around considering that his Candidate Number was #10330423. However, he changed such thoughts when he realized how dangerous the Mission Worlds could be.

It's no wonder when he could not find that many Candidates. A high percentage of them should have already perished during a task seeing how you are forced to participate in one every seven days.

The Mission Worlds are not safe.

By game logic, a newbie who is having the time of his life in the starter village do have a possibility of running into a level 100 paladin. No one said that a Fifth Ranked Candidate can't run into a First Ranked being just because Cardinal stated that the tasks were meant to be completed by a Fifth Rank.

For example, if he were to be sent into the Nasuverse with the mission of gathering a bunch of materials from low-level Phantasmal Species. Who said that he can't run into a Dead Apostle Ancestor, a True Ancestor, a Divine Beast, or say, an Ultimate One? No, scratch that, why don't he just run into Void Shiki who is having a tea party with the Counter Force?

Only the naive ones will believe that they are absolutely safe as long as they can dominate in their individual rank. Reality is cruel, and the world does not operate in such a simple way. Hence, the ignorant individuals are always the first to be erased.

10 million? There are probably less than ten thousand Candidates left in Edelweiss. Fenric, who was determined as a Second Ranked entity before the collapse of his soul, has had plenty of troubles in his first mission. The Candidates who have never experienced combat would be killed within days, or even in seconds after entering a Mission World.

 _'This is the place.'_ The first thing he did was to visit the Trading Area and the famed Auction House, "where everything a Candidate needs in order to challenge a Mission World could be found", said Cardinal.

It turned out that the Auction House was not actually a building where Candidates bargained, but a transparent pillar that gave Candidates access to Edelweiss' auction interface.

The square surrounding the transparent pillar, the Trading Area, was occupied by stalls opened by the other Candidates. However, it was clear to him that the items that were put into the Auction House are vastly superior to the ones being sold in the Trading Area.

Satisfied after inspecting the Trading Area's stalls, Fenric sat down on one of the benches and browsed through the interface. His Candidate Number was automatically filled by Cardinal and there were only three options.

 **[Items]**

 **[Equipment]**

 **[Skills]**

There were many things being sold.

The main reason why some Candidates chose not to use the Auction House was its 5% fee. To some, five percent of their total earnings was not much, but to others, five percent could decide their life and death.

Items, was as its name stated, tools and miscellaneous gadgets that can help you in various situations. Compressed food, automatic food farm, unlimited water supply, rare potions, door locks, dimensional pouches, magical broomsticks, flying carpets, almost everything found in Cardinal's store in addition to other unique items can be bought here.

Equipment was simple as well. They are weapons, clothing, armor, accessories that have extra effects on them. However, it seemed that the weapons that do not have any extra additional or amplification effect are also counted as weapons, but their prices are as expected, low.

"I can sell them too? Five percent fee... Well, that's fine with me." Without waiting for another moment, Fenric immediate withdrew the things that he brought from Grimgar and listed them on the auction.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Daybreaker]**

Rank: Fourth Rank

Category: Weapon/Sword

Properties: The sword is as light as a feather. Attack power +30%, Slashes are imbued with major undead-slaying properties, 30% chance to trigger a muscle-numbing effect.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Daybreaker is Soma's sword.

Yes, he had looted the dead adventurers. What was the point of leaving them behind when he could benefit more from taking them? It's not like the dead will come back to life... Haha. With the exception of Soma's sword, there were quite a few Fifth Rank Equipment. General Graham's sword was one of them.

He did not take everything. He took the valuable ones, the things that were ranked by Cardinal. He doubted that he would be allowed to bring objects that exceeded his own carrying weight or his inventory's total capacity. But just to be safe, Daybreaker was put into his inventory.

The other slot was occupied by Merry's dog tag. It was her Crimson Moon's identification.

It seemed that he could not avoid his own solicitude. Despite burying the others' identifications in their graves, he ended up taking her dog tag's duplication and carried it in his inventory. Why did he do that? He could have used the slot to store something more useful...

Currently, Merry's identification is lying peacefully beneath the giant cherry blossom tree.

Daybreaker was Fourth Ranked. It was completely useless to him so he had to sell it. Candidates could not use anything that is beyond their present rank. Additionally, they are limited to three Equipment per Candidate Rank, meaning that Fenric could only wear three Equipment at this moment.

Bulky chainmail meant for warriors, armor that did not fit his figure, axes that were too big to be effective in combat, swords with strange properties that might backfire on the wielder. Honestly, most of the loot were useless to him.

After an hour of waiting, his Exchange points increased from 20,000 to 57,000. It was a massive gain, especially the Fourth Ranked Daybreaker, which was sold for a grand price of 16,000 Exchange points.

There was one thing that he kept. It was the weapon of Lilia Sturm, the prodigious elven sword dancer from Soma's party.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Silver Flash]**

Rank: Fifth Rank

Category: Weapon/Sword

Properties: Attack speed +25%

... ... ... ... ... ...

It was a thin sword. It's not as slender as a rapier, but it's definitely far from a normal longsword. Although it does not excel in piercing, slashing, or hacking when compared to the specialized swords, it was a jack of all trades that could be used under every circumstances. It was also more durable due to being a Ranked Equipment.

Next, he'll have to buy two more Equipment to boost his attributes. However, he needs to spend his Attribute points before doing that

 **Candidate: Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Dawn Gazer**

 **Rank: Fifth Rank**

 **STR: 1.3**

 **VIT: 2.4**

 **AGI: 2.7 (+1)**

 **INT: 6.5**

This was his current attribute.

He went into battle almost everyday during his time in Grimgar. The countless life-and-death situations caused his strength to rise by 0.3, VIT by 0.4, AGI by 0.7, and INT by 0.5. Then, the Greater Ritual, _Soul Sacrifice_ , has granted him an additional 5 INT.

Over three thousand lives for 50 units of prana... It was frankly, an unjustified 'equivalent exchange'.

On the other hand, there was the unmentioned effect of a strengthened soul and spirit, making him more resistant against all mental-inference attacks. Adding onto his firm resolution and willpower, he should be able to ignore most mental attacks from opponents below a certain rank.

Then there was the title he received.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Dawn Gazer]**

Effect: AGI +1

... ... ... ... ... ...

It was his thief's trade name that Barbara gave him.

Cardinal explained to him that only one title will be awarded per mission. However, there is a chance that the Candidate won't receive any at all due to not properly finishing one's tasks or just being plain unlucky.

They can range from absolutely useless, something like _+1% chance of pulling up a pike over a carp during a fishing trip_ , to better ones like his +1 to an attribute. In the end, it all depends on the Candidate's ability.

Fenric was going to balance out his attributes with his 5 Attribute points. After all, you can't exactly 'go faster and faster' without harming your own body. Even an idiot could understand that a weak physique cannot support the speed that vastly exceeds oneself.

The only exception is INT, and becoming a glass cannon isn't exactly great either. He has learned that the hard way himself. An example for that would be Shiba Tatsuya. His Material Burst can destroy an entire city, he can also reinforce his own body with magic... but what will happen when he was stabbed with a magic-negating blade that prevents his Regrowth?

Death.

 _Even a god will fall_ when threatened with their nemesis. Immune to Fire? Strike it with frost. Impervious to blades? Crush it with a hammer. Capable of reflecting magic? End it through physical means.

That is why...

 **Candidate: Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Dawn Gazer**

 **Rank: Fifth Rank**

 **STR: 3.3**

 **VIT: 3.4**

 **AGI: 4.7 (+1)**

 **INT: 6.5**

2 points to STR, 1 point to VIT, and 2 points to AGI.

If he wanted to become stronger, he could have raised his INT to 10. Nevertheless, he was in the elementary state. It was better being able to survive longer rather than dishing out more damage.

"Now onto the two remaining slots.' Fenric proceeded to browse through the Equipment section. He had a weapon so what he needed next was protection and supporting power. Two accessories soon caught his eye.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Violet Sunset]**

Rank: Fifth Rank

Category: Accessory/Ring

Properties: +2 INT

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Severed Glare]**

Rank: Fifth Rank

Category: Accessory/Glasses

Properties: +1 INT, immunity to vision obstruction from all light sources.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The first was a silver ring with a violet gem while the second was a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses. After contemplating for a few seconds, he decided to bid on them. The highest bid for the both of them were at 1,500 and 1,100 points respectively.

1,500...

1,550...

1,560...

1,570...

1,580.

1,100...

1,110...

1,130...

1,160...

1,170.

 _'It won't end at this rate.'_ The other Equipment with similar parameters all costed double, triple, or quadruple the current bid. So...

3,000.

3,000.

The bidding stopped. And not long after, two congratulatory messages popped up on his interface, asking whether he wishes to receive the goods now or to send them to his 'home'. "I'll take them now." He equipped the both of them immediately and turned to the last option: Skills.

 **[Absolute Guard]**

 _Passive/Progressive Skill_

A continuous-active defensive-type conceptual shield that will guard the user until the beyond.

20% chance to block all negative effects and domination-type attacks.

 **[Omnipotent Words]**

 _Active/Progressive Skill_

The power of words will be manifested.

Speaks a language that can influences and manipulate those who are possesses less than 10% of your strength.

 **[Equilibrium of Cosmos]**

 _Passive/Non-progressive Skill_

Progenitor of Mana, Origin of Magic.

All limits pertaining magical rituals and magic chanting are nulled. Maximum output of mana no longer exists.

 **[Mystic Eyes of Danger Perception]**

 _Active/Non-progressive Skill_

See the world in a different light. All harm will not be able to get close to you.

The levels of dangers proportional to your own strength will be indicated in various colors.

 **[Against the Sun]**

 _Passive/Progressive Skill_

You have the will to challenge the Sun's authority.

Gain 20% resistance to every fire known to man. All fire-based attacks will have their power amplified by 100%.

 **[Second Wind]**

 _Passive/Progressive Skill_

You are not someone who will fall this early.

During a battle against a greater foe who vastly exceeds own's strength, stamina consumption is temporarily nulled as long as hope exists. Your attacks have their damages increased by 60%.

 **[Fallen Down]**

 _Active/Progressive Skill_

Calls upon a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to an undead-type enemy.

Once a day, 60 seconds cast time.

 **[Weapon Replication]**

 _Active/Progressive Skill_

Replicate any kind or type of weapon as long as one has an impeccable model and the precise knowledge of it.

Only ordinary and non-magical weapons can be created. Replicated weapons are ranked down, becoming inferior to one's original.

 **[Sacred Hymn]**

 **[Phantasmal Blade]**

 **[Blessing of Beauty]**

 **[Liars' Mask]**

 **[Spirit Manifestation]**

 **[Garden of Thorns]**

 **[Paper Dance]**

 **[Night Boundary]**

 **[Guard Piercer]**

 **[Castle of Stone]**

 **[Last Stand]**

 **[Weapon Master]**

 **[Corrupted Life]**

 _'That's insane.'_ Leaving some of the weaker Skills, the high-ranking and powerful ones seemed to be designed to be either the ultimate defense or to cause as much damage as possible.

A continuous-active defensive-type conceptual shield that will guard the user? 20% chance to block all negative effects and domination-type attacks? Does that mean that you could become completely immune to them when the Absolute Guard is raised to the fifth level?

The other Skills aren't in any way inferior. It seemed that Cardinal was not joking when it said that the skills of Edelweiss are meant to be an element that gives its Candidates a single massive boost in power.

Unfortunately, he only has 51,000 Exchange points remaining. The Skills are all exceedingly expensive, being priced in the millions. Even _Fallen Down_ , a certain Super-Tier Magic that costs zero mana, was priced in the mid hundred thousands.

 _'Do I spend all my points on a lesser Skill, or do I save it?'_ Fenric closed his eyes in contemplation. It was as if the bustling sounds from around the Trade Area was tuned out as unnecessary noises, the white-haired man was frozen still, trying his best to calculate the gains and losses.

 _'I can...'_ He came out of his thoughts as a pair of grey eyes stared at the interface with patience. He could become more powerful, but... _'Let's not spend in on things that I will discard midway. It's not worth it.'_

Alas, he was a magus. He does not need the help of Skills when he was capable of the artificial reenactment of a miracle. He has 95 unit of prana when the attributes from the newly bought accessories were added. That's enough for him to start using D-Ranked and C-Ranked spells in battle.

Since he was done with his shopping trip, he decided to go and practice with his newly-gained weapon. A few blocks away from the Trading Are was the Training Ground. There was another transparent pillar similar to the one in the Trading Area. As such, an identical interface appeared.

 **"Welcome to the Training Ground!"**

 **"As a first-time user, you are automatically given a chance to train in the Fifth Rank Training Ground for the duration of 72 hours!"**

 **"A rent must be paid if you wish to stay for a longer duration. The price of renting the Fifth Rank Training Ground is 500 Exchange points per day, 1,000 Exchange points per three days, and 2,000 Exchange points per week."**

 **"Well then. Please enjoy your stay at the Training Ground!"**

"Oh? That's nice." Fenric nodded as he examined the options. They were many choices being offered. He could choose the combat terrain, training weapons from a vast armory of specialized armaments that is limited to one's own rank, and a free range of opponents that could only be found in fiction.

"I guess this is where I am staying before the next mission starts."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Progressive Skills = Skills that can be leveled up.

I recommend listening to _ryo (supercell) & Nagi Yanagi - Melt 10th ANNIVERSARY MIX_ if you want to know how Charlotte feels~

I was going to give him a large promotion for the third task, but then I realized that... who the hell carry money to a subjugation expedition? Won't the coins' weight just slow them down? Also, I removed Class system from this story because I found it kind of pointless.


	16. A Joyful Departure (1)

It was a horrible place.

The town... it was akin to the deepest abyss beloved by the demons. Chaos, death, disconnection, savagery, violence, grief, and pure irrationality. The humanity shown in this place was undeniably real.

Garbage were discarded on the road, piling up until mountains of garbage became a fundamental part of the citizens' life. Smokes and fire were lit by the arsonists. The brilliance of red and the smell of charred flesh were the only reason they were still living.

Beggars shouted, gambling away their body parts after using up their life savings. Those who lost everything limped down the road with a cracked bowl in their hand. The fortunate ones would receive a coin or two, while the ones who couldn't defend themselves were beaten to death by the laughing criminals.

In a pitch-black alley, the terrified harlot cried out as she spread her legs for the low lives. She was weak, therefore, she did not have the power to resist. All that she could do was watch the rods entering inside her one after another.

The filthy orphans watched on. To them, the sight of the weak being trampled over by the strong was something that happened on a daily basis. They did not know who their parents are. They did not know the warmth of familial love. They only understood that they must eat the disgusting trash found in the garbage can or else they'd die.

Death was scary. And everyone recognized that. But the murderers who tasted the forbidden fruit could not resist such fragrance. Under the cover of darkness, they moved through the shadows and committed the prohibited, relishing in the painful wails of their victims.

──Ahh, those crimson bowels, how beautiful they are...

As metal collided against metal and clashed ostentatiously, as lives struck lives and bellowed furiously, and as fire consumed fire and burned violently, the world became filled with only these sounds.

This place... it was located at the edge of the forsaken garden, abandoned by even the junkyard inhabited by outcasts. The town's name is Freude, a stranded village that even its neighbor, the fabled Meteor City, loathed.

 **"Mission World: Hunter x Hunter"**

 **"Mission Difficulty: Fifth Rank"**

 **"Number of Participants: 1"**

 **"Number of Main Tasks: 3"**

 **"Task 1: Become a Professional Hunter, individual reward will be based on the number of exam tries."**

 **"Task 2: Acquire 10 Items valued above 100 million jenny, additional reward will be based on the amount of items acquired."**

 **"Task 3: Eliminate 50 Mafia Enforcers, 25 Mafia Lieutenants, 10 Mafia Captains, 5 Mafia Bosses, and 1 of the Ten Don, additional reward will be based on the additional kill count."**

 **"Failure penalty: 1000 Exchange points will be deducted for the failure of each main task."**

 **"Completion Reward: Based on the final evaluation."**

"Freude... the town of happiness and joy?" Fenric stepped out of an alleyway and observed the surroundings' condition. He scrutinized every corner, discovering countless traces of dried blood.

"How ironic." The next second, he caught a blade heading for his back. He turned around and saw the face of his assailant. It was a young boy, around the age of thirteen. With a defying expression, the boy tried to move and snatch his knife back. However, all he received as a swift kick to his solar plexus.

As if a signal was sent, two grown men rushed out from the streets with makeshift clubs in their hands. A smile desiring for blood formed on their faces. "Hand over everything valuable. Strangers like you... are not welcomed here...!" The young boy, who was winching in pain, smirked.

Fenric ignored the boy's warning and moved deeper into the alley. He grasped his tiny assailant's neck and hurled him at the incoming men.

"Argh!" The young boy cried out as he crashed into the other two. The two adults recoiled back in surprise, though they quickly recovered and dashed into the alley, chasing after the escaping outsider.

Before long, they arrived at an open area. The nauseating smell of wastes wafted to their noses. It was a dead end surrounded by three buildings. The walls were dilapidated and a heap of trash bags were piled up.

"Where is he?" One of the men asked.

"I can't see him!" The other man replied.

 _Plop._ The sound of something wet smashing against a solid surface rang out from their side. "W-What?" An object, a creature, with two arms and two legs has fell down from the rooftop of the eastern building.

"Huh...?" The first man approached the object and crouched down in front of it. "This is..." He inspected the red liquid flowing from it. There was a metallic scent. "Wait... F-Fuck! It's Rine!"

It was a human.

To be more precise, it was the corpse of the young boy, no, the corpse of the _young girl_ who assaulted Fenric with a knife.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with you." The second man frowned and walked towards his partner. Unfortunately, he did not hear what the first man said. Before he could reach his friend, the disturbing sound of flesh being pierced was heard.

 _Shlick._ A thin sword slashed his throat apart and entered his heart. It was an instant kill.

"B-Bro, R-Rine's dead...! We must get out of here, fast!" The first man did not notice the kill since he was distracted, and above all, horrified by the condition of the young girl's corpse. After all, her body was mutilated beyond compare. It makes one wonder how could such a thing be done in the span of only a few seconds.

"Hey, br-"

 _Slash._ His head rolled down to the dirty floor, creating a red trail. Blood spurted out of the separation point. It was similar to a blooming flower. Little by little, the beautiful red painted the walls in the color that one will never forget.

 _Thump._ The man's body collapsed. It was resting beside the young girl. How warm it was. The red of those two mixed together, creating a bond that will never be severed by the hands of man. 'Thinner than water, and yet thicker than blood,' it was the perfect sight for the residents of this joyful town.

──The date is December 15th, just a few weeks before the canon, the 287th Hunter Exam, truly begins.

Fenric has gotten familiar with the elven sword over the course of the past week. He was not only training his skills, but he was also tempering his mind. The question of whether the Mission Worlds are real or fake has already been answered by the young woman named Merry.

If they can smile, if they can be angered, if they can cry from experiencing deep sorrow... then what makes them different? But he was still too naive. To feel loss just because he had to sacrifice a single person. How immature.

"I do not know whether you believe in god or not. But I pray that you'd find a path to heaven." The words of prayer was heard as the three's eyes were closed. Enemy or not, he did not care. With that done, he searched the corpses and left.

The loot came up with a total of 3,500 jenny. Jenny is the most common currency used in the world of Hunter x Hunter. 1 jenny is approximately equal to 1 Japanese Yen, which means that 1 United States Dollar is worth roughly 110 jenny.

There are 250 countries in the world of Hunter x Hunter. It is composed of the ocean and the 6 continents which look similar to those of the real world, but have different locations. And finally, the primary source of this world's power is...

Nen.

"So this is Nen." Fenric was inside a run-down tavern room. Transparent steam could be seen in the air. He could see it. A slow leak of aura was continually escaping from his body and stemming up and off the top of his head.

There was nothing strange with Fenric being able to see Nen aura. After all, Nen is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. And od, the most basic part of magecraft studies that all mages learned to manipulate, is the life-force energy found within living organisms such as humans and animals. They are pretty much identical to each other. No, they could be said to be the exact same thing.

He was someone who has wielded magecraft beyond an ordinary magus, so how could he not see them? Human anatomy was the basic of basics of human experimentation and every capable magic user related to the Moonlit World would have studied it at least once in their life.

"Fortunately, I can sense the presence of mana." Fenric smiled. From where he came from, mana is the energy that is produced by the World, and it seemed to be the same here. However, the level of mana occupying the atmosphere is far lower when compared to Grimgar, though still better than the Nasuverse.

Many limitations would be applied to his overall strength if he could not access mana. Od, his own life-force, could be use to evoke spells. But the rate in which his reserve replenishes would be slow as a snail. Things like Divine Words wouldn't work too since the World that they are giving orders to is purely limited to the one they originated from.

"It seemed that something or someone must have used up all the mana in the past." His hand made a gesture and the air moved. "Magical beasts inhabits this world so perhaps only the inside world is lacking mana?"

What he referred to is the Dark Continent, the part of the world that doesn't appear on the world map. Other types of human beings live there. It is also said that it's where the magical beasts came from.

The known world where normal humans live is inside a great lake called Mobius in the Dark Continent. In reality, the ancestors of the human race have apparently originated from the Dark Continent, as the deciphering of myths and the study of ancient ruins seem to testify.

In short, the 'human' world of Hunter x Hunter is in truth, a small part of the planet. The outside world is extremely hazardous, and beings that are on the level of the Chimera Ants, a race of extremely dangerous ants, could be found almost everywhere. Hence, there is a possibility that the outside world is still in a state similar to the Age of Gods.

"But I do not need to concern myself with such a dangerous place right now." He was done checking his body. He marked out all the Aura Nodes, which are the pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from.

 _Swissshh!_ Not giving a care about the danger a certain assistant master mentioned in the canon, he opened all his Aura Nodes. "There." Aura from all parts of his body gushed out like a stream and slowly melded into a mass of energy.

In order to fully grasp Nen, one must first learn the Four Major Principles of the Shingen-ryu school of kung fu. Everything else, including a practitioner of Nen's individual skills, is based on the basic manipulations of one's aura flow. The Four Major Principles, in order of study, are: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu.

These basic techniques become second-nature to those experienced in Nen. For example, a beginner must learn to use Ten and concentrate to maintain it, whereas someone with experience will practically always be in a state of Ten, even during sleep.

Ten.

Once a person has opened their aura nodes, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it.

Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid.

"What a weird way to wield od..." This process was easily controlled by Fenric, who has a complete mastery in the manipulation of od. His aura obeyed him like a perfect orders-following machine and settled down. Thus, the first step of Nen training was achieved.

"The next is..." He inhaled deeply, and the aura shrouding his body disappeared all at once. It was as if it never existed in the first place.

Zetsu.

While Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their body, Zetsu, stops the flow of aura from their body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is able to halt all outflow of their aura like water from a valve, making their presence much harder or even impossible to sense.

"That was easy." He smiled and proceeded forward to the next step. He shrouded his body with aura, Ten, and projected it outwards.

Ren.

The third principle focuses on outputting a larger amount of aura than Ten, projecting it outwards explosively. This amplifies the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use, albeit at the cost of expending said aura.

If Ten is considered purely defensive, Ren can be regarded as its offensive counterpart, although it also grants the user vastly enhanced defensive abilities. Since Ren is a show of power, it can also intimidate other Nen users, as it offers an approximate measure of the user's raw strength.

By tingeing one's Ren with hostility, a Nen user can exert what is colloquially referred to as 'bloodlust'. A prolonged emission of malicious Ren can induce uncontrollable dread in those who cannot use Nen, paralysis and, if contrasted without Ten, even death. On the other hand, a neutral Ren can rarely be felt by non-users.

"This works? Does this mean that I can raise my attributes and improve my prana reserves?" Fenric's eyes slightly widened as he applied Ren.

It is said that one can train their Ren to extend its duration and increase the amount of aura at their disposal. To an individual who was born in a world where their aptitude and potential is decided at birth, Ren is in a way akin to the gifts from the gods.

"Now I need to find out my aura type first." He inhaled deeply and suppressed the rampaging emotions.

Hatsu.

The last of the Four Major Principles, Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen. Its qualities are influenced by but not restricted to the Nen user's natural Nen category, which is decided by nature and nurture. Hatsu is used to project one's aura to carry out a certain function, creating a special and unique paranormal ability.

There are six types of Nen aura. Every individual is born having one of these six different aura types. Upon learning one's own aura type, a student of Nen can set about learning to apply the technique in a unique way that suits their personality, which can develop into a unique skill.

(Refer to Nen Compatibility/Category Chart on _Hunterpedia_ if you're on mobile.)

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

...-...-...-...-. Enhancement ...-...-...-...-...

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

..-... Emission ...-...-...-... Transmutation ..

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

... Manipulation ...-..-...-... Conjuration ...

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

...-...-...-...-. Specialization ...-...-...-...-...

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

There are numerical approximations to indicate just exactly how efficient one would be at using aura abilities that one is not born into. Starting at one's own aura type, one has the potential to be 100% efficient at using abilities based in that category alone.

Then looking at the category chart, one has the potential to be 80% efficient at using aura types adjacent to one's primary type, 40% efficient at the opposite or farthest category, and 60% efficient in the two remaining categories.

Enhancement.

It is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Therefore, Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for melee combat. Proficient Enhancers who also take good care of their body can make it as durable than tanks and generate as much force with one of their blows as a small missile.

Enhancement is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very powerful using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor.

Transmutation.

An affinity for Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else, or only specific attributes. Altering the shape of one's aura falls in this Nen category too. Similar to Emission, constructs created via Transmutation are pure aura, therefore they are invisible to individuals incapable of using Nen.

Transmutation is often mistaken for Conjuration due to their similarities. The difference is that Transmutation allows the user to mimic the properties of a substance with their aura, whereas Conjuration changes aura into the actual substance.

Transmuters are not limited to copying the properties of solid matter. For example, Killua Zoldyck uses his aura to copy the properties of electricity.

Emission.

An affinity for Emission means that a user has an easier time separating their aura from their body. Aura usually decreases in intensity very quickly when it leaves the source body, but adept Emitters can separate their aura from their body for long periods of time, over long distances, and still be able to maintain it and its functions.

Emission is also required to manifest the effects of certain abilities away from the user, and to preserve those of Transmutation and Enhancement abilities after the construct or medium is separated from the user's body.

An advanced application of this Nen category is teleportation. Emission might also be involved in rendering one's aura able to phase through matter.

Emitted aura appears to cap the user's output, and the more aura is separated from the user's body, the shorter the distance it can travel from the user. In some cases, users have shown the ability to recover emitted aura; thus far, this has only occurred when Manipulation was also involved.

Conjuration.

In most cases, Conjuration is intended as the ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura. In reality, users of this category can also create laws and principles and affix them to a specific area.

The durability of a conjured object can generally be taken as a measure of the user's skill, and, although it generally decreases when it leaves their hands owing to their very low affinity for Emission, conditions can be used to strengthen it.

Once a person has mastered the materialization of a certain object, they can conjure it and dispel it in an instant, whenever they want. However, even if one were to completely master this Nen type, there would still be objects they could not materialize, such as swords that can cut anything, as they go beyond "human capacity".

Manipulation.

Abilities belonging to Manipulators allow the user to control living or non-living things in a certain way, as well as manipulate aura constructs, the main advantage being the ability to 'manipulate' enemies. Abilities of the latter type are especially feared, since the fight can be brought to an end as soon as the conditions are met.

The degree of control is, for the most part, determined by a condition that may or may not put the Manipulator at a risk or a disadvantage (such as attaching objects on the enemy, touching the enemy in a certain way). The higher the difficulty for the condition to be achieved, the better the degree of control. However, it is impossible to control a target that is already under the effect of Manipulation Nen.

Manipulators are the Nen users who can pour the most aura into an object. In many cases they are seen capable of inflicting and maintaining the effects of their abilities from afar, seemingly without the aid of Emission-type Nen, most commonly with the aid of a specific medium. The complexity of the orders assigned also depends on the target: sentient beings and machinery can carry out more complex tasks, as opposed to simpler, inanimate objects.

Manipulators who control sentient targets fall in one of three broad categories:

 _Soliciting_ Manipulators leave the free will of the victim intact, but condition them into working in their favor. An example of soliciting-type ability is rewriting the target's memories. An advantage of this type of control is that it can potentially be used on several targets by consuming only a small amount of aura.

 _Coercive_ Manipulators exert total control over the victim, taking over both their mind and body.

 _Pseudo-coercive_ Manipulators either take over the body of the victim or trap them into a situation where they have no choice but follow the Manipulator's orders.

Specialization.

It could be broadly defined as anything that does not belong in any of the other five categories, making it the vaguest Nen type.

Accordingly, its effects are wide-ranging: some influence Hatsu itself, for example by appropriating others' Nen abilities or by altering affinities, while others allow the user to garner knowledge that would be unattainable through other means, such as about past or future events, others have completely different effects.

It is currently unknown how Specialists develop their Nen abilities. It seems that a Specialist's manifestation of Hatsu during Water Divination reflects their character and may thus give some insight into what kind of ability they can or should develop, since Hatsu is profoundly affected by personality.

Only Specialists can use this Nen type. It is possible to become one later in life, although it is more likely for Manipulators or Conjurers, which is why this category is placed at the bottom of the Nen chart.

The most popular way of determining one's aura type is through _Water Divination_.

Divination requires one to float a leaf atop a glass of water. A student of Nen will place their hands around the glass and focus a greater than normal amount of aura in their hands. The resulting effect from one's aura contacting the glass will determine a person's aura type.

If the volume of the water changes, the user is an Enhancer.

If the taste of the water changes, the user is a Transmuter.

If impurities appear in the water, the user is a Conjurer.

If the color of the water changes, the user is an Emitter.

If the leaf moves on the water's surface, the user is a Manipulator.

If a completely different change appears, the user is a Specialist.

"Well then." Fenric filled a glass with water and placed a leaf atop it. A stream of energy flowered from his Aura Nodes. The wooden table creaked as he followed the procedures and focused his aura in his hands.

 _Crack._

The water's volume increased.

 _Crack._

The water's weight increased.

 _Crack._

The water's density increased.

 _Crack._

The water's pressure increased.

 _Crack._

A whirlpool formed in the glass' center and swallowed the leaf.

 _Crack._

The whirlpool's rotation accelerated and its frequency increased.

 _Cree-_

The leaf transformed into a flower.

 _Crreeee-_

The flower bloomed into a brilliant crimson... before crumbling to ashes.

 _CRREEEEE-_

The ashes mixed with the water and it turned into something else.

It was human tears.

 _CRREEEAAAKK!_

The water, the tears, the whirlpool, everything vanished.

The glass broke.

It similarly vanished.

──It was as if everything placed on top of the table _never existed._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Info dump 'cause this is an introductory chapter.

Here's the information on Fenric's magical attributes:

Circuit Quality: - (Originally D, now it's corresponding to his INT)

Circuit Quantity: - (Originally E, now it's corresponding to his INT)

Circuit Composition: Dynamic

Origin: Limitlessness

Elemental Affinity: - (Originally Fire, Earth, and Water, now he has affinity to everything)


	17. A Joyful Departure (2)

"Die!"

A man raised the weapon he was holding and pulled its trigger.

 _Bang!_ According to a famous firearms comprehensive guide, the firearms cartridge 9×19mm Parabellum is the world's most popular and widely used military handgun and submachine gun cartridge.

 _Tink._ The shell casing fell onto the ground and rolled into the various cartridges. A mountain of casings was thus formed. _Whoosh!_ The full metal jacket broke the sound barrier and traveled straight for the intruder's chest.

 _Clank!_ The sound of metal colliding against metal was heard. The bullet and the trusty handgun that has always brought him a sense of comfort has failed the shooter for the first time in his life.

"Y-You, you monster!" The man felt the blood drain from his face. "D-Dammit! Why won't you die?!" He pulled the gun's trigger once more. However, all that rang out was the sound of shells falling and bullets being parried.

Firearms of all kinds have always been the kings of the battlefield. To an ordinary human, anything that moves at the speed of sound is unavoidable. Therefore, a metallic projectile that was moving at the speed of sound must certainly be an object that brings an inescapable death.

To an ordinary human, that is.

Anyone who is able to breach the norm and arrive at the realm of superhumans would understand that firearms are not absolute. It is true that they are powerful. Dodging something that could travel at 343 meters per second is frankly, impossible for the most of them.

But there are always exceptions.

A perfect example would be the Executors of the Holy Church. For trained assassins like them, the speed of their judgement surpasses even bullets. Although they can't actually 'evade' bullets, they can at the very least foresee their trajectory.

Such a skill is entirely possible when your hone your perceptions to the utmost limits. Rather than trying to actively dodge the bullet, you are instead observing the shooter's movements and finding the faults in them.

Where is the gun's barrel pointed at? What about the shooter's muscle movements and his expression? Is he ready to pull the trigger? How fast can you intercept his actions? If your observation is correct, you can easily avoid the incoming projectiles and even parry them with a durable melee weapon.

"It's futile." The cloaked intruder said as he cut down another round with his sword. Sparks fly out in the dim room. Using this chance to close their distance, he approached the shooter and placed his blade against the man's neck. "Drop it."

"Y-You-!"

"I'll do it myself then." The intruder muttered and swatted the shooter's wrist.

"Ugh!" The man could not withstand the sudden impact and the handgun promptly fell from his hand.

"Now look into my eyes!"

"What- Argh!" The man winched in pain as his solar plexus was kicked. "The fuc- Cough!" He fell to his knees and held his stomach in pain. Then, his head was grasped and lifted up by his assailant.

"What are you doing-!" The man cried out in surprise. A pair of deep grey eyes were staring into his own. It gave him a bad premonition, whilst the atmosphere turned to one of eeriness. "...Uh-!" Not long after, pain hit him. It was then followed by darkness.

"That took awhile." The intruder sighed in relief and removed the cloak's hood. It was Fenric. "Come on, wake up." He squatted down and attempted to wake the man up by slapping his cheek.

He was new to the world of Hunter x Hunter. Hence, the first thing he has to do was to secure starter funds and a shelter that could act as a temporary hideout. And more importantly, the information about the human continent, the Hunter Exam, and the Exam Hall's location.

His victim is Modrick, the underboss of a moderate-sized mafia clan. The man has amassed a massive wealth from the Mafia's illegal businesses and has access to a large network only accessible by the Mafia community's VIPs.

He was the ideal prey. Therefore, Fenric stormed into the man's residence in the middle of the night and dispatched every opposition he met silently. However, he made a mistake and was discovered by Modrick, who was sleepwalking, which led to the current situation.

It was, in truth, not rare for one of Modrick's stature to be deployed to Meteor City. Due to the fact that most of inhabitants do not have any personal track record, the city became a huge source of untraceable hitmen and assassins whereas the Mafia community often invests a lot in the city so that they can always have a huge reserve of assassins.

"Hey, boss, you alright?!" A loud banging came from the room's entrance.

 _'They're slow.'_ Fenric mocked as he woke Modrick up. The Mafia underboss had a blank expression on his face. It was as if he had forgotten everything that has happened in the past few minutes. "I command you: tell them that you're fine and find an excuse for the gunshots."

The blank expression was wiped off Modrick's face and his pale face turned red in an instant. "Hey, what the fuck's wrong with you?! I am testing the new pistol from the headquarters so shut the fuck up." He turned to the door and shouted.

"O-Oh, I-I see. Sorry for disturbing you, boss." The guards replied submissively. They must be leaving seeing that the sound of their footsteps was getting further and further away.

"Now freeze." Fenric spoke up again and the man paused. "I need a temporary identity. Introduce me as your nephew of a distant family. Tell them that I am very valued by the clan's boss as a future enforcer and capo. Lastly, instruct them to bring me everything I desire." He touched the underboss' head and felt his reserves draining.

Mental interference. It is a branch of magecraft that teaches spells which cause some sort of effect on the target's mind.

One can make an alteration of the mind's records to make a person forget about a certain event or bend the target's will to the caster's. The subjugation lasts for success levels in rounds, but during that time the subject will do anything the caster wants as long as it does not contradict his basic nature.

Fenric had first manipulated Modrick's memory to erase the previous event. He then took out Modrick's consciousness to ensure that the man would not harm him by planting mental suggestions in his subconscious which resided deep in his mind. Finally, he 'commanded' the underboss to do his bidding.

It was a three-step process that involves two spells and another one that is closer to a trick. _Memory Manipulation_ , _Command_ , and _Hypnosis_. Since his INT has increased, he was now able to spare some of his prana in actions unrelated to combat.

"I understand." Modrick's eyes glazed over before returning to normal. A smile formed on his face as he moved closer and patted Fenric in the back. "So, what do you think, my nephew? Did you see that? That's a gun! I know that you like your martial arts, but why don't you train your marksmanship too? It will help you greatly in the future."

"Truly. You have opened my eyes, uncle." The former intruder picked up a similar handgun and examined it carefully.

"Hahaha! That's my future capo! Unlike that bastard of a son, you sure are reliable. Hm, mark my words! One day, I'll make sure that you'll inherit my position and become the Beywish family's underboss!"

"Yes, uncle!" A brilliant smile answered the man.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The room that Fenric received was a standard one.

Despite being overly luxurious, the Beywish family's branch in Meteor City did not go all out and purchase a large mansion like what they usually to do. The reason behind their unusual frugality was because the city consisted mostly of the poor.

There was no need to flaunt their wealth. Although such a display is advantageous if they desired to attract the inhabitants as new recruits, there was also the possibility of incurring the poverty-stricken's hostility as well.

"Gyo." Nen aura sprang into existence. Fenric controlled it and projected it outwards as he manipulated them to focus on his eyes.

After acquiring a working command of the basics, a student of Nen is introduced to a series of advanced techniques that often combine or derive from the four Major Principles. These techniques expand the user's options in combat manifold, but they also consume more aura than the Four Major Principles.

Gyo is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. It increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable.

Gyo is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen user to see aura and Nen constructs concealed with In as well as traces of aura that so faint that they might go unnoticed otherwise.

"In." He closed his eyes and the aura that's concentrated on his eyes turned more incorporeal.

In is an advanced form of Zetsu used to render one's aura imperceptible, effectively concealing it. Unlike Zetsu, however, In does not stop the user's aura flow. Instead, it hides it, making it impossible to perceive with any of the five senses or extrasensorial perception. Hence, this technique is perfect for launching sneak attacks or laying traps, as it can conceal not only the user's presence, but also Nen constructs generated with Emission, Transmutation, or Conjuration.

In can be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through Zetsu. Since In conceals part, or even all, of the user's aura output, experienced Nen users can divine their opponent is using it if little or no aura can be felt from them in circumstances which would normally require it, such as during combat.

"En." The aura that has been hidden burst into existence once more. Fenric's Nen formed a sphere with him at the center and steadily expanded outwards. Soon, it became large enough and reached a radius of 30 meters.

En is an advanced application of Ten and Ren. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to contain and give shape to that aura, normally a sphere.

Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything within the area covered by their aura, with the degree of awareness and finesse depending on their level of skill.

Nen users can be told apart from regular people due to their stronger reaction to the En user's aura. Zetsu can suppress a Nen user's response, making their position more difficult to pinpoint, but not their movements.

The minimum requirement is to extend one's aura to a radius of more than 2 meters and hold it longer than 1 minute. Those who master En are typically able to extend it to a circle with a 50 meter radius. There are exceptions as some geniuses are capable of extending their En from 300 meters to 2 kilometers.

"Shu." Fenric picked up a pen as the sphere retracted at a rapid rate. His aura flowed out once more and enveloped the pen in his hand.

Shu is an advanced application of Ten. Shu allows a user of Nen to enshroud an object with their aura, allowing them to use that object as an extension of their own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten around a weapon, which would strengthen and protect it.

"Ko." He dropped the pen and clenched his fist. The aura surrounding the pen promptly returned to him and concentrated on his fist.

Ko is a combination of Ten, Zetsu, Hatsu, Ren, and Gyo in which all of the user's aura is concentrated into one particular body part.

Gyo is utilized to focus aura on a part of the body, while Ten is used to prevent it from dispersing. Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body, increasing the output in the desired area. With Ren, the amount of aura is increased even further. This makes that one body part extremely powerful, but at the cost of leaving the rest of the user's body completely unprotected. Due to the risk it carries, Ko is regarded as a purely offensive technique.

"Ken." Fenric inhaled and the aura on his fist expanded. His whole body was now covered by Nen.

Ken is the advanced version of the basic Ren and Ten techniques. It is a primarily defensive technique where a Nen user maintains a state of Ren for a prolonged amount of time. The amount of aura surrounding the user's body during Ken is about 10 times higher than during Ten.

Ken allows a Nen user to guard against attacks from any direction, but the large amount of aura produced makes it tiring to maintain. It is considered the best option to defend from Ko, despite not being as powerful as the latter on any given part of the body, as it protects all of it evenly.

When not immediately at risk of being struck with Ko, Ken is utilized when one wants to be cautious. Some Nen users choose to expand its radius so as to sense incoming attacks they are unable to see, as a miniature En of sorts.

Sometimes Ken is colloquially called Ren owing to the similarities between the two techniques.

"Ryu." His body's aura moved as seventy percent of his Nen returned to and concentrated on his fist.

Ryu is the term for use of Gyo from a state of Ken to perform real-time offensive and defensive value adjustments.

If Ko devolves 100% of one's aura to offense or, much more rarely, to defense, and Ken splits it evenly between the two, Ryu is redistributing one's aura according to any other percentage, for example by focusing 70% of one's aura in one fist as one is about to strike, or 80% in one's leg to block an incoming kick. It is utilized to damage a Ken user without leaving oneself as unprotected as during Ko, although the power of the technique is lower.

Ryu is difficult to master, as it requires not only to control one's aura flow with great precision, but also to be able to estimate the amount of aura utilized by the opponent at a glance. Even the technique is performed correctly, the movements of the aura flow risk giving away the user's next move if they are too slow.

"...Not bad. I think I have mastered the advanced techniques' basics. Now I just need to slowly improve them." Fenric took a deep breath and dispelled the aura on his fist. Two weeks have passed since he came to this world. He has locked himself in the room, trying his best at practicing the techniques he remembered.

It was not hard for him to utilize them as his control over his Nen has also breached the realm of masters. In fact, his Nen control could be said to rival or even surpass Isaac Netero, the 12th Chairman of the Hunter Association.

However, that is when things get complicated.

His Nen control may be perfect, but his aura capacity is in short, pathetic. Although he has been trying to increase his aura, his present maximum capacity could only last him 10 minutes in battle, or a few seconds if he were to go all out with his Nen ability.

It might sound impressive... until you realized that his Nen expenditure is tied to his prana. If he were to use up all his aura, his access to magecraft would similarly be denied as there would be nothing left to evoke them.

As for the results of his Water Divination? Fenric is a Specialist. And on the topic of his Nen ability...

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

[Starting game...]

[Establishing connection... a new lobby has been created.]

[Searching for players... 15 players have been found.]

[Providing temporary aliases for the players... completed.]

[Player 1, Ruby, has joined the game.]

[Player 2, Sapphire, has joined the game.]

[Player 3, Emerald, has joined the game.]

[Player 4, Topaz, has joined the game.]

[Player 5, Turquoise, has joined the game.]

[Player 6, Obsidian, has joined the game.]

[Player 7, Ivory, has joined the game.]

[Player 8, Aquamarine, has joined the game.]

[Player 9, Jade, has joined the game.]

[Player 10, Diamond, has joined the game.]

...

...

[Player 15, Amethyst, has joined the game.]

"W-What the fuck?!" A blonde man cried out. There was a shining symbol of emerald floating above his head.

"Where the fuck am I?!" Another man cursed. There was a similar symbol floating above his head. But it was an obsidian rather than an emerald.

"What... Hey, it's you. Were you strolling around the fifth street as well?" A young man wearing glasses calmly asked. He could not remember what happened. All he saw was a flash of light and a voice commenting about trust and desires before the world faded away.

"Y-Yes. U-Um, there's something floating above your head. Uh... that's an Amethyst...?" A young woman replied.

"Yeah. There's a jade above your head too." Amethyst frowned and turned to examine their surroundings. "What the..." It was a playground that is roughly 60 meters long. Seesaw, merry-go-round, swing set, slide, jungle gym, chin-up bars, sandbox, spring rider, trapeze rings, playhouses, he could see every common playground structures standing around him.

[Welcome, players, to a simple game of tag!]

[The game rules are as follows:]

[1.) The game will start with a random player chosen as 'It', the tagger.]

[2.) The tagger must chase after the players and touch them with their hand in order to 'tag' them.]

[3.) When a player is tagged, the tagger must say, "Tag, you're it".]

[4.) The game will end in 5 hours. If a new player has not been tagged in 60 seconds, a shadow beast will emerge.]

[5.) The shadow beast is a hostile entity. It cannot be eliminated unless the tagger sacrifices themselves as 'food'.]

[6.) The game automatically ends when there are no players alive.]

[7.) The players win when they survive for 5 hours. However, when there is only one player remaining, the winner will be awarded 100 million jenny at the game's end.]

"..." The playground was silent.

"H-Hey, is this a prank? What the fuck is going on?" A player said.

"100 million... jenny?" Another player mumbled. It was the young woman, Jade. Her voice did not go unheard. The remaining players all made a strange face and read the game's rules once more.

──And soon, greed emerged in the players' eyes.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"So forcing ordinary humans to play doesn't cost that much aura?" His aura was being drained at a rapid rate.

Fenric narrowed his eyes as he observed the game's process. He was sitting on his bed located inside the Beywish residence. "Human's desires sure know no bounds." It was pathetic. A shadow beast was formed within thirty minutes into the game.

"Thinner than water, and yet thicker than blood? Well, I have to give them credit for cooperating for half an hour." He did not expect much from them in the first place considering how the players are all from the poorest part of Meteor City. Something like 'united we stand, divided we fall' could only be applied to the ones who are not troubled by their day-to-day survival.

The Nen ability he created is called **Another Reality: Absolute Authority of the Game Master**. It is a mixture of magecraft and Nen, based on the instantaneous establishment of a magus' sanctuary and mystic boundary lines.

This ability allows him to instantly create a territory, a 'game room', of any kind within a designated area. It can be a simple bounded field suited for a mage's workshop or it can be an advanced barrier that could trick or change the world itself like a grand illusion from legends: a Reality Marble.

Now there's the activation conditions and _Limitations_ of this ability.

Everyone else except the Game Master, which is himself, is considered as a 'player'. The player needs to agree when asked a question similar to "Would you like to play a game?" in order for him to activate the ability and let them participate in the game. Although the game can be forced upon a player, the cost of maintaining the game room will be multiplied per every player forced.

The aura/prana consumption is based on the players' strength, game's range, complexity, and effect. Something on the level of a pseudo Reality Marble won't be possible since the active maintenance's cost is simply too much for him at the moment.

The life energy and mana in the atmosphere would be used to supply the game room so that he does not have to constantly sustain it himself. However, that is only limited to actions that do not require constant mana expenditure. For example, the creation of 'game enemies' or 'NPC' would be counted as a one-time expenditure and it would drain his own energy.

The game's rules will be established by the Game Master. The players won't be able to see them unless it is necessary. However, the game must not be 'impossible', meaning that the clear condition must be within the players' capabilities. If it becomes impossible, the game will be automatically nulled.

The game's rule cannot be changed after the game has started. It will not end unless the Game Master says so, but the Game Master will suffer a penalty when he forcefully stops a game, forbidding him from activating this ability for the duration of 24 hours.

Rewards can be added to the game, while bonus winning conditions and hidden tasks can be awarded to the more active players. Ultimately, the true reward for the players is that they would be able to leave the game _alive_.

The game's difficulty is depended on the players' overall strength. For example, if there were three players, player one being a level 10, player two being a level 3, player three being a level 8, the game's difficulty will then be adjusted to level 7.

His ability will not be influenced by mental condition and emotional state. Thus, it won't become weaker or more powerful no matter how much his emotional factors increased or decreased.

Next, he must have already grasped the game's origin, possessing the knowledge on how to manufacture a certain bounded field or understanding the lore of a story in order to emulate it to perfection, recreating it with this ability.

The game room's range is limited to his vision and Nen aura. The creation cannot exceed his own Nen reserves' reachable distance and can only stay within the space his En can extend to. The location cannot be beyond the range of his visual perception.

Lastly, he must declare the ability's activation with words hinting about the game's identity. For example, to establish an escape type game that is centered around _Plant Hell_ , a bounded field consisting of an endless maze of thorny vines, he has to announce the game's start with something like: "Welcome, dear players. Today, we will march towards the _distant green_ , an _untold puzzle_ that you will never forget. Now, let us experience this _garden of thorns_!"

Of course, the announcement can be held back as much as possible when the players themselves are not paying attention to his words. It is their fault if they heard it and can't remember it.

"N-No! Wait! I-" The horrifying scream of the last player rang out as he was mauled by the shadow beast. The pair of bloodstained glasses fell onto the floor as the ugliness of greed vanished from the face of earth.

[All players have perished, the game will automatically end.]

"Yes, that was a good game."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wanted to make Fenric a Conjurer or a Emitter but the Nen Type Test gave me the same answer of Specialist after three consecutive tries~

Fenric is a reincarnator. He is from the same world we are from, reincarnated into the Nasuverse, and currently semi-transmigrated to Edelweiss.

Exam is coming up so the release rate will slow down for the next two weeks~


	18. A Joyful Departure (3)

_Click._

The sound of a door being locked rang out amidst the silent warehouse. The disturbance was then followed by the resonating footsteps of a lone man. He navigated through the piled up boxes, between the shadow cast by them, and arrived at a shipping container that was many times larger than the wooden boxes.

"It should be here." Fenric mumbled as he unlocked the shipping container with a key. A noise reverberated, indicating that the lock has fallen onto the concrete floor. Opening the door, he went into the container and illuminated the interior with an electric lantern.

"Yup, found it." He examined the container's environment and moved to the right corner. Behind a stack of random cartons was a wooden table. Lying atop it was a black object. The light from his lantern shined on the object and its identity was discerned.

It was a weapon case.

"I hope the goods are as great as what Modrick said." Fenric entered a series of numbers in the code lock, causing the case to open with a high-pitched click. What laid inside was a familiar weapon and a cluster of six round, green objects.

A wooden stock in pristine condition, a standard iron sight, an internal magazine that can be loaded with five cartridges, and a removable, muzzle-mounted suppressor... it was a bolt-action rifle that is extremely similar to the Karabiner 98k.

"How nostalgic." Fenric picked the firearm up and studied it carefully. "I guess he was not lying when he told me that he knew a gun that's comparable to the one I described. Fortunately with this, I now no longer need to reveal my ability and get up close and personal." He was satisfied after testing the weapon for a few seconds.

"Now for these..." The Nen user returned the rifle back to the case and checked the cluster of round objects. "Just exactly what I need." The thing he was holding in his hand was a contraband that was marked by every country as an extremely illegal object.

It was a high explosive grenade.

The Hunter Exam was beginning in a few days and he was preparing for it. He was confident in beating an average examinee but he could not say the same thing about the likes of Killua, Illumi, and Hisoka. They were monsters in a league of their own.

Thus, he needed to hide his primary weapon, his sword, and have these grenades as a backup one for during emergency. Even a highly-skilled Nen user, especially non-Enhancers, would get hurt when attacked by a cluster of HE grenades.

If he were to evaluate his strength in close combat, he'd say that he was a journeyman or an expert at best. So-so proficiency in martial arts, slow comprehension but possesses a broad variety of skills and knowledge in every type of weapon, great efficiency during a battle, utilizing minimum muscle movements to regulate stamina consumption.

In short, he is far from geniuses like Hanzo and even farther away from the transcendent Heroic Spirits. However, he is proficient with many things. Swords, spears, axes, polearms, whips, daggers, shields, maces, scythes, flails, sabres, bows, firearms, he can use almost everything, but is mediocre when compared to true masters.

Fenric is weak and also strong at the same time. He can't beat a first-rate pro Hunter in a direct fight without his magecraft, but he can outwit or ambush them. For example, he can't beat Nobunaga in a direct melee while he can easily end Meruem by manipulating a country's government and ordering them to drop nukes on the Chimera Ants.

In the end, it all comes down to planning. Fenric does not necessary take risks unless it becomes a must. He actively avoids everyone stronger than him, and that is why things have been going his way most of the time. Strong to the weak, yet weak to the strong, it is a fitting description for a man such as him.

Just look at how he massacred an entire army and the strongest volunteer soldiers in the previous world. He first wiped out a kobold colony through an epidemic and set up the preparation for the Greater Ritual. The kobold were very behind in the arts of healing so it was an excellent strategy.

Next, he tempted the vampire with the benefit of evolution and took over its army. He then launched a preemptive strike against the army and dealt a fatal blow. He was not even in the army camp when the event happened so he was completely safe.

Lastly, he saved Merry, the sacrifice, and activated the ritual. The ignorant soldiers all died one after another. The mages could not escape either since they were facing an extremely complicated barrier that is foreign to their magic system, an exceedingly backwards magic system, that is.

The ritual could have backfired on him if Merry turned hostile since one of the requirements for the sacrifice was heartfelt gratitude. However, she did not hate him until the end as he was the only person who had cared and adventured with her after her companions' death.

His plan was not flawless, but it ultimately worked. A won gamble is a won gamble, there is nothing to be argued with that.

"Two days on an airship and a few days more on boat... that's enough time for me to tamper with this gun and make it a usable Mystic Code." Fenric retrieved the bolt-action rifle. He then tied the grenades together and stored it into his inventory. The other slot was being occupied by Silver Flash.

 _'I don't have any materials or a workshop so a simple enhancement to its structure and an alteration to increase its effective firing range should do.'_ He decided after a brief contemplation.

 _'Oh well, time to say goodbye to Modrick and leave for the Hunter Exam.'_ Fenric smiled. He's not going to cut his ties with the Beywish family yet since a connection with the Mafia would help him greatly with the progression of his third task.

"...the start of canon, huh?"

──The date was December 30th when young Fenric, the Hunter aspirant, left Meteor City and headed for the 287th Hunter Exam.

...or so, he thought.

"─Wait! What did I do?! Why are you chasing me?!" The white-haired Candidate cried out as he attempted to escape from the two suspicious individuals that have been trailing him since he left the Beywish residence.

"Hey, you there, stop for a minute, or else I'll-" The first 'suspicious individual' threate-, kuhum, _kindly asked_.

"We're not someone suspicious, we just want to talk!" The second 'suspicious individual' shouted.

 _'I, Fenric von Leiqritus, 24? years old, magical failure, Edelweiss Candidate, and a hero of justice, is currently being chased by a rampaging cave barbarian and an out-of-fashion man who should clearly be from a few generations ago when cellphones and guns have yet exist.'_ An inner monologue was happening in Fenric's mind.

 _'What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? I swear to the God of Light, Lumiaris, that I have never done anything wrong to others. I have not even harmed a kitten before, so why...'_ The sound of teeth grinding could be heard coming from the Hunter aspirant.

It was honestly not his fault for letting his guard down seeing that he was in the area protected by the Mafia. Plus, he did not have to be on edge the entire time since humans are the dominant species of this world. Well, the part of this world, at least.

Unlike Grimgar where orcs raided Alterna on a monthly basis, the civilization of Hunter x Hunter is advanced till the point that firearms and modern communication devices were invented. Therefore, he did not have to worry about the usual roaming monsters because they were either quickly terminated by the government or under the complete surveillance of the Hunter Association.

Ignoring the shameful inner monologue, the current Fenric was trying his best to escape from his pursuers. Although he has already recognized the identity of the two suspicious individuals, he still did not want to get involved with them this early in the timeline.

However, since he has met them, he has to put up a front. Lying to professionals isn't as easy as one might think. Hence, he has to lie to himself first before lying to those two. They weren't fools, and they could see through conventional lies in a heartbeat.

Compared to the blindly-trusting Grimgar, the one who is the most kind and gentle are usually either the first to be questioned for having a cliché villain persona or the last to be suspected for being, well, a nice guy. That is why he had to change his character in this world of liars. In any case, it won't affect him much as he has always been a sarcastic bastard.

"Why are you running away?! You don't even know us!" The man with a topknot haircut asked. He was dressed like one of those samurai of old Japan- no, it should be Jappon in the world of Hunter x Hunter.

"A lively one, eh?! Hahaha!" The cave barbarian guffawed and sped up.

"Why do you mean by 'you don't even know us'?! Can't you see where we are?! This is Meteor City, and you guys are a world-renowned gang of thieves with Class-A bounties! Do I even need to mention that you guys happen to originate from this place too?!" Fenric yelled as he navigated through the back alleys.

"Pffft, what a funny guy! Right, Uvo?!" The samurai laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we're chasing after him!" The barbarian grinned in response.

"Anyone would run away after seeing two suspicious individuals who clearly have no pure intentions running towards them!" Blood drained from Fenric's face when he saw the two pursuers nearing him. He swung his head to the side and dashed into a narrow alleyway.

"Uvo, right there!" The samurai pointed at the roof of a building that was connected to the alley's exit.

"Got it!" The barbarian nodded and leaped up.

"Almost there." The Hunter aspirant made his way out of the narrow alleyway and into the streets once more. "H-Hey!" Just as he was about to move away from the streets, a large figure jumped down from a building on his right and landed beside him.

"Gotcha!" Uvo announced his victory as he pushed their target into the concrete floor and restraining him.

"Resistance is futile. Just give up and get tied up obediently." The topknot man came out of the alley and retrieved a cable tie from his hakama (a type of traditional Japanese clothing) and used it to bind the Hunter aspirant.

"Alright, let's return to the hideout." The samurai said and gestured for his partner to recover the rifle dropped by their target. "Don't worry, we're not going to do anything bad to you."

"But you are kidnapping me right now..."

"Just shut up and follow us." Uvo interjected and smacked Fenric in the back of the head.

"...Oh, I think you just shut him up yourself."

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Cannibalism, sacrificial rituals, blood transfusion, cell and organ transplantation, crossbreeding, continuous infliction of pain and stress, anger and hatred amplification, nature's forbidden curses, sacred artifacts' eternal blessing, imitation of Noble Phantasm and the creation of Artificial Phantasm, evolution through overcoming death.

He did everything. He did everything. He did everything to reenact a miracle. He did everything to open the road to the impossible. However, no matter how outstanding or atrocious his experiments were, the results, the miracle he so desired could not be achieved.

The soul is a record that acts as the blueprint of the body. It is something independent from the body, not belonging to the same material world. It is an existence of a higher order in concept of the astral plane, acting as a record of the body containing the memories, mind, and Magic Circuits.

The core that binds the soul is the head: _the brain_. It is said that there are three parts required for a lifeform: the soul, the brain, and the body. The brain keeps the soul anchored to the body. The soul can reshape itself with the brain and the body. Usually, it is said that destroying either two out of these three is required to completely kill someone.

The body itself can be called a terminal for the soul to move around, and the soul itself can be considered an invincible command structure. While the body itself possesses a record of its composition in its genes that allows it to heal itself, that blueprint is not applicable when a person has lost their original body. The soul itself contains a record, the 'genes of the soul', that allows both the body and its genes to be restored even if they are lost should the person take another vessel.

Souls are the only existences that are eternal in the material world, but they are unable to remain in the world by themselves without a container like a body. Once it is fixated in a body, the soul is destined with 'eventual death.'

In that state, time affects even such ethereal bodies, so the soul can start to rot, corrupting even the body's blueprint. The person inhabiting a new body can only take their own form, overwriting the body no matter its quality, and that form will degrade more quickly as the rot progresses.

It is impossible for a magus to give shape to the soul, requiring a powerful artifact like the Holy Grail to assist them in being able to recreate a soul and give it a body. On the other hand, it is possible for some magi to use reincarnation, creating an offspring with their soul after their death. The process is difficult, and if they are unable to inherit all of their previous self's power, they can only be called a copy rather than reincarnation. This copy, degraded by its very nature, will be inferior to the magus' previous self.

The Third Magic, Heaven's Feel, has the power to deny and completely stop the degradation as it allows for the materialization of the soul. However, no present living mages out there have the capability to breach into the fabled Root and recover the miracle known as Sorcery. The famed Einzberns are a living proof to that.

The hard cold truth is that when the body dies, the soul disperses and gradually fades away back to the Root to be recycled. It is impossible to retrieve a soul that has been recollected as puny humans, Sorcers included, could not forcefully take anything from the omnipotent Akasha.

Then what can the execution of True Magic attain regarding souls?

The First can recreate a soul or reenact a diminished soul-related phenomenon through the generated and modified Ether Clumps.

The Second can derive a soul's origin and save an identical host through accessing a parallel world and a new timeline.

The Third can help preserve a degrading soul before materializing and transferring it to a brand new physical vessel.

The Fourth can warp causality and change the basic principles of one's soul, temporarily saving it from permanent elimination.

The Fifth can make the rescue of the deceased possible through the discarding of one's future.

When all five are combined, a soul's cause of death can be studied to ensure that it's perfectly identical whilst its degradation is paused by preservation and manipulation. Next, it will be powered and transferred to an improved physical vessel. Then, it can be... voided.

There is nothing one can do when the soul has already been returned to the Root. You can cause chaos. You can laugh at your own powerlessness and incompetency. You can play around with those mighty 'Magicks'. Thus, dooming an entire universe through one's own whim.

In the end, you won't be able to save anyone.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Moonlight came flooding in, ordering the shadows in lines. The world reflected in the mirror appeared in a strangely beautiful monochrome.

The night's breeze traveled from the sky above whilst the destroyed fountain at the room's center pointed towards the giant ceiling hole. The Troupe's hideout was a ruined structure that seemed to have suffered a fierce bombardment by a legion of artillery as rubble and wreckage were scattered everywhere.

"Ah, hell, I ain't wasting anymore time waiting." Someone muttered. It was then followed by the sound of the wind, the sound of pouring water, and the sound of someone's face being slapped.

"What the...!" The coldness sent chills down his spine. A certain 'someone' cried out after being drenched in water and slapped in the face. He opened his eyes and focused on the three figures in front of him.

"Oh, finally awake?" They were _Spiders_ , members of the infamous Phantom Troupe. An out-of-fashion samurai, Nobunaga Hazama. A cave barbarian, Uvogin. A pink-haired modern day kunoichi (female ninja), Machi Komacine.

"Hey, what's the deal with you guys?! I thought you just wanted to talk!" Fenric spat the cold water out and coughed.

"So why did you two bring him here? I don't like him, whoever he is. He gives me a bad vibe." Machi raised her brow as she fiddled with a pair of needles. She seemed to be sewing something onto a piece of blank white fabric.

"You don't like him? Is it your intuitions again? Are you sure about it? This little fella looks really harmless to me." Uvogin scratched his cheek and poked Fenric in the back, earning a loud "hey!" from the tied up hostage.

"Your hunch is correct, Machi. This guy here is connected to the Mafia so he's obviously dangerous...?" Nobunaga replied, though his tone was unsure by the end of his sentence after seeing the pathetic captive struggling with the cable tie.

"Connected to the Mafia?"

"Yeah, he's the nephew of an underboss who belongs to one of the mid-sized family. In any case, that's not the main reason I kidna- brought him here." Nobunaga grinned. He moved his hand to his left hip and grabbed the grip of his weapon: a Japanese katana.

"Hang on. S-Stop, or I'll yell for the police. Hey, somebody help me! Murder, murder!"

"You grumble too much." The samurai's grin became wider as he drew his blade.

"Let's talk about this. We are civilized people so we should not shed any blood for a mere incident that won't benefit anyone. So how about..."

"Prepare yourself." Nobunaga completely ignored the reasoning from Fenric and swung his sword down. The lethal edge approached the screaming man with a flash of light and easily severed its target. "There." Thus, ending the short life of a pitiful cable tie.

"Wew, that was close." The former captive breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his wrists. He effortlessly caught the rifle thrown by Uvogin and stood up to confront his friendly kidnappers.

"So, what do you want?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another Fenric, or is it?

Nope, he's still a plotting traitor.

I'm making him a more satirical character (to others) for this arc since there's no former civilians transmigrating to another world and being forced to become volunteer soldiers here. Kindness just doesn't work well in Hunter x Hunter and Fenric knows that as well.


	19. A Joyful Departure (4)

"You, you're a Nen user. Am I right?"

"Hm? Yes, I am. What of it?" Fenric raised his brow at the unexpected question from Nobunaga.

"See! I told you that he is one!" The topknot man said while Machi merely grumbled in response. She was focusing on sewing. Was she perhaps training her dexterity? "Anyway, there is a reason why I brought you here." Nobunaga sheathed his katana and pointed at Uvogin. "Say, can you fight him?"

"What? Fight him?" The goofy captive froze. "Me and him? Fight?" He gestured at himself and the tall muscular man. He was like a dwarf when compared to Uvogin, who towered over 250 centimeters.

"Why not? Come on, let's talk with our fists. I'll even treat you to the finest wine if you can last a minute against me." The cave barbarian gripped his fist and crushed the beer can in his hand.

"You see, Uvo is looking for an opponent. I have already fought him many times and Machi is out of the question so we had to find someone to fight him. An ordinary human would be smash to pieces by him. Meanwhile, you're the only Nen user we were able to find in a short timeframe." The samurai said.

"What? You kidnapped me just because you're bored?"

"That's right. Now face me! Don't worry, I'll hold back on my Nen so you will at least survive with your body intact." The battle maniac grinned and charged forward.

"Crazy...!" Alarmed by the approaching giant, Fenric concentrated his aura in his feet and leaped back. Clashing against Uvogin head on was suicidal considering that the Spider who he was facing was the strongest Enhancer in Hunter x Hunter if you exclude the more insane ones i.e. Netero, Maha, and Menthuthuyoupi.

Uvogin boasts the strongest body in the Phantom Troupe, and is best suited for close-ranged combat, including against armed crowds. He uses his Enhancement skills to increase his monstrous brawn and raise his durability to vastly superhuman levels.

His aura output is enormous. When he engulfs himself in Ken, Uvogin's body becomes impervious to most blunt trauma, and bullets have no effect on him. He is highly resilient to heat and explosions as well. Even anti-tank bazookas are useless.

By merely focusing his aura into his hand and swinging it, he can break the ground in front of himself and hurl rocks at the target. A punch focused with his aura is capable of generating enough force to cause an explosion rivaling the destructive power of a small missile.

"Hahaha!" Uvogin chased after the retreating Hunter aspirant as his fist busted a hole in the concrete floor. The frightening thing was that he was not even using his aura, meaning that his ordinary punch has the power to destroy objects as tough as concrete!

 _'I probably can't outrun him. His speed is definitely superior to mine when he uses Nen. He also outmatches me in every physical aspect.'_ Fenric narrowed his eyes and stopped escaping. _'I guess I can't peacefully leave Meteor City at this rate.'_ There was no point in running when it is impossible.

 _'I can push him back when I... No, can I? I am a Specialist and have low affinity with Enhancement. A master Enhancer such as Uvogin should have twice the strength when he reinforces himself with Nen.'_ The Hunter aspirant pondered while loading his rifle.

Reinforcement Nen plays a crucial part in combat, and as such, one's affinity for said Nen category is a factor of paramount importance. For example, while a skilled Conjurer may be unable to fully block 9mm bullets with Gyo, some master Enhancers can utilize Ten or Ren to resist sniper bullets without a single scratch.

When two Nen users clash, it is possible to make predictions about the outcome through a simple equation. Physical strength is represented by the acronyms AP (Attack Points) and DP (Defense Points), depending on the action of the Nen user, while the proficiency in Enhancement is expressed in SP (Spirit Points). The sum of these two factors indicates the value of one's offensive or defensive capabilities.

If an Enhancer and a Conjurer who possess equal physical strength and who have maximized Reinforcement were to clash, and the Enhancer was the one attacking, his attack power would be expressed as:

AP + SP → 100 + 100 = 200

For the Conjurer, who has the same physical strength but whose proficiency in Enhancement would not exceed 60% even if maximized, his defense power would be:

DP + SP → 100 + 60 = 160

For Fenric, a Specialist who has superhuman resiliency but 40% affinity with Enhancement despite being able to control his Nen perfectly, his defense power would be something like this if he and his opponent were to have the same physical strength:

DP + SP → 100 + 40 = 140

 _'I can avoid his punches as long as he doesn't reinforce his agility with Nen. However, I can't damage him either since his defense is greater than every possible attacks I can perform by utilizing Nen... unless it's Ko.'_ The Edelweiss Candidate frowned and headed for the staircase instead of exiting the building.

 _'I hate leaving it to chances but there's nothing I can do. I'll have to deal one single critical blow and leaving my body completely unprotected. I have over 3 points in VIT... I won't die if I get punched, right? No... let's try hitting him in the back first.'_

 _'I need a more favorable terrain.'_ He scanned his surroundings. He could see the hideout's structure as holes were littered everywhere. It was a five story building. The two topmost floors seemed to have collapsed and the third floor looked unstable.

The location where he woke up was a giant open space with a fountain in the center. It was similar to the plaza of a shopping hall. The building planner must have left the entire middle section alone, treating it as a gathering place.

The fountain was illuminated by the moonlight from the roof's ceiling whilst a great amount of candles lit up the surroundings. He could see plenty of holes and windows that looked down to the giant open space.

"Are you fine with this? You should stop Uvo before it's too late. It'll be the same as provoking the Mafia if that guy were to die. The Mafia is strangely obsessed with their bloodline and familial ties after all." The pinkette paused her sewing.

"What? You scared? This city is like our backyard. Those guys won't be able to do anything here. Heh, it's not like they can do anything to us in the first place." Nobunaga answered Machi's question nonchalantly as they spectated the battle.

 _'Do I reveal my cards? I only have one Nen ability. It's powerful but it takes all my concentration just to activate it...'_ Fenric could be considered as a Nen Master who achieved mastery through his basic skills, a Nen user who is capable of properly using the Four Major Principles and Advanced Techniques.

He is a well-rounded fighter. However, he would fall behind in combat when rare and unique Hatsu abilities, especially the ones that could be constantly activated or couldn't be remove unless certain conditions are met, of other Nen users are included. Thus, he could only repel those strange Nen abilities with his magecraft.

 _'Let's cover Ken with In and survey for Uvogin's location with En.'_ Fortunately for him, Uvogin is an Enhancer who prefers crude yet effective Nen Reinforcement. Fenric distributed his aura properly around his body and maintained it. Next, he rendered his aura imperceptible and extended any excess aura to search for the cave barbarian.

It may sound simple in application, but in reality the Nen manipulation shown by the Edelweiss Candidate is out of almost every Hunters' reach. Only those who have trained in Nen or Od for decades could employ the techniques simultaneously and as skillfully as like him. Nevertheless, some geniuses such as Gon and Killua should be able to grasp them a lot faster than the years Fenric spent practicing magecraft.

"Oh? He vanished. Ren, Ken, and... Zetsu? I thought he was a rookie considering his low aura output... but to think that he's actually an expert in disguise" Nobunaga rubbed his chin and praised the man they kidnapped.

"I didn't expect that as well. And that's not Zetsu, it's In." Machi commented.

"Great tricks, but it doesn't matter!" Uvogin grinned as he moved to intercept his opponent. Since he couldn't sense Fenric, he decided to race up the staircase and bar the way by... smashing the stairs and destroying the whole connection between the first and third floor with a kick.

 _Crash!_ Cement concrete rained down from above, transforming the stairway into a pile of rubble. Anyone standing in the room would have been buried alive by the falling concrete if they weren't able to escape.

"Where are you hiding~?" The cave barbarian used a larger piece of concrete as foothold and leaped onto the second floor. The distance of a single story was akin to moving up a tiny staircase to him.

"Uh?!" His eyes shook the moment his foot touched ground as his honed senses screamed at him, warning him of an incoming danger. A muffled noise rang out. A bullet shrouded by Shu and hidden by In flew straight for his face.

 _'This is... I'll have to be serious with this one.'_ The playful expression was wiped off the muscular man's face. He expected their captive to be able to harm him, but he did not expect that the captive had enough strength to _kill_ him.

 _'You deserve a commendation.'_ A flood of Nen sprang out and guarded Uvogin's unprotected body. The bullet which traveled at a velocity twice of a handgun smashed into his aura. Sparks flew out, indicating a successful hit, and the bullet core was flattened.

"But you're a decade too early to face me in a direct confrontation! Big Bang..." The cave barbarian yelled out and concentrated his aura in a fist. "Impa-"

"Uvo, what are you doing?!" An enraged shout came from directly below. "Are you insane?! Do you intend to destroy our hideout?!" Nobunaga and Machi made their way up the second floor, both of them were appalled by the sudden discharge of aura from their companion.

"Hm? Ah, lost my cool there." Uvogin quickly came to his senses and the enormous aura flow was dispelled.

"No shit. Did he push you that far that you have to use 'that'?" The samurai scratched his head and sighed. You could not blame him for being bothered as Uvogin has chosen to use his most powerful attack. It hasn't even been ten seconds since the fight started.

"The guy's acting like a mouse so I thought that destroying the building would snuff him out..."

 _Tang!_ Before a second bullet could reach the muscular man's head, Nobunaga drew his blade and deflected, no, he cut the bullet into two halves. Loud footsteps sounded out from a window across them. The silhouette on the third floor must have moved after failing his sneak attack.

 _Cr, crack!_ On the next second, the ceiling above the three Spiders caved in.

"A diversion? Is it his ability?" Nobunaga sheathed his sword and asked. Neither of the three panicked. They calmly dodged the larger rubble while their aura shielded them from the smaller chunks.

"No, a minor collapse can be caused by anyone with sufficient preparation." The female ninja said and landed beside the other two. They were back at the giant space near the fountain.

"Indeed. Are you going to continue the chase?" Nobunaga replied and turned to the larger man.

"No. He's hiding himself really well. I bet that he'll be long gone by the time I reach the floor he's on." Uvogin scrutinized the third floor with his eyes and shook his head. There were no signs of Fenric. He has most likely retreated from his last known position.

"Quite a strategist, isn't he? Distracting us with a sudden noise. Say, won't he be able to join the Spider if he possesses a strong Hatsu as well?" The samurai grinned, impressed by the Hunter aspirant's skills.

"What? Are you recommending him? He's pretty good but I don't think he's that good. All he did was run away when asked to fight Uvo." The pinkette voiced out.

"No, no, no, that's normal. Who in the world is crazy enough to confront Uvo, a master Enhancer, directly? He'll get his head smashed in when Uvo focused most of his aura in his punch. The guy is wielding a gun so he probably specializes in long-range combat or assassination. Can't blame him for running from a master Enhancer, eh?"

"True. I'm not against recommending him. The Troupe does lack ranged combatants. Feitan and Bonolenov can do that but they aren't meant for it. Franklin's Emission ability is good too but he can't maintain his accuracy at longer distances." Uvogin said.

"Think he's capable of taking one of us out?"

The Phantom Troupe is group consists of thirteen members, all of whom are highly skilled Nen users. Each member has a numbered tattoo of a twelve-legged spider on their body. Those wishing to join the group can do so by killing a current member, thereby replacing them. If a vacancy opens due to a member dying or other causes, the leader of the group, Chrollo Lucilfer, will be responsible for replacing them.

"Though I hate to admit it, the chances of him killing one of us is very high. If we're talking about purely killing, that is." Nobunaga was the one who answered Machi. "Ambushing one of us won't be hard at all. His mastery of In will make that even easier."

"He's dangerous." A grim expression formed on Machi's face. "Should we interfere before he grows further? Do we kill him now, before it's too late?"

"No, no. I like him. He's good. I could have caught him if I went serious rather than holding back at the beginning, but it's the same for him. He could have won if I underestimated him and if it was a fight where both parties started at a longer distances."

"That good?"

"Yeah, you won't understand unless you fight him. Imagine a Feitan who wields guns instead of swords. You have to be aware of your surroundings the whole time or you'll fall into one of his traps. He goes for your blind spots. You won't know it until you're hit." Uvogin explained.

"Hm, so he's sly-"

"Are you done explaining my greatness? Well, I know I am good so praise me more." A silhouette stepped out of shadows. It was Fenric, who was amused by the compliments. His clothes that were drenched by water seemed to have dried.

"...and conceited." Machi grumbled.

"Oh, you're finally coming out to fight me?" The cave barbarian grinned.

"No, a minute has already passed while you three were talking about my excellent performances. I appreciate you wanting to compose a story for me but didn't you promise me the finest wine? I'd take alcohol over fame any day, any time."

"...Pffft, Hahahaha! You got me! All right, count this as your win." Uvogin guffawed and patted the former captive in the back. He gave zero care even though the two have tried to kill each other moments ago. "Come, I'll show you the finest wine of Meteor City. The Mafia smuggled them in everyday so you can have as much as you like!"

"Talk about cautiousness..." Machi sighed as she watched the three men leaving with a complicated expression. They were embracing each others' shoulders as if they were long lost buddies that have not met for years. "...I should inform the Boss of this."

 _'...What a monster. He's not on the level of Servants but he's close in terms of simple destructiveness.'_ None of the Spiders noticed the gravity in Fenric's eyes. _'Just how fast are his reflexes?'_ Uvogin, the opponent he faced managed to come out unscathed after taking the full brunt of a projectile that traveled at two times the speed of sound.

The bullet was infused and strengthened by his Nen and its base materials were enhanced by a Reinforcement spell. He even concentrated mana on its tip so that it would be more explosive on impact. However, the result was for all to see as Uvogin was barely bruised by the attack.

 _'A single hit from him will without a doubt dislocate my neck._ _I let my guard down for once and I fall into this kind of situation...'_ Fenric gritted his teeth. He did not stop conversing with the other two even though the flawless smile he had was slightly deformed by the disappointment he has for himself.

 _'So t_ _he Spiders are all Fourth Ranks...? Ahaha_ _... I can't take anymore risks from now on.'_

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Magical beasts... exotic creatures... secret treasures... undiscovered wealth... mystical enclaves... unexplored frontiers... The word 'unknown' holds magic, and some incredible people are drawn to its brilliance...

──They are known as... **Hunters**.

"Bye, Aunt Mito! You watch! I'll come back as a great Hunter!" Whale Island. A certain youth waved his hand at his relatives and the other islanders as the boat he was on was slowly moving away from the harbor. It was the final farewell to the kind islanders who took care of him for the past ten years.

The date was January 3rd, 1999.

The young Hunter aspirant is named Gon Freecss. An athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. He won the wager against his aunt by catching the Master of the Swamp, therefore getting Mito's consent on his application to the Hunter Exam.

To meet his father who is also a Hunter, Gon has to leave his hometown and participate in the Hunter Exam, a yearly event which an applicant must pass in order to become a Hunter, an elite member of humanity and a part of the Hunter Association.

The boundless sea declared the abundance of life. The blazing orange announced the continuous of hope. The flocking seagulls sang for a joyful departure. The young boy smiled happily as the dawn of his dream was finally rising.

──This... is the beginning of a story known as **Hunter x Hunter**.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A more descriptive fight. I just want to include a chapter that shows you what Fenric usually thinks during a fight.

Examples of _Edelweiss' Rankings (NOT ENTIRELY ACCURATE. SKILLS, ABILITIES, AND ACTUAL COMBAT STRENGTH ARE NOT INCLUDED. A FIFTH RANK CAN DEFEAT A THIRD RANK UNDER CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES):_

 _Fifth Rank (Realm of Humans/Superhumans)_ :

Ordinary Human, Magus, Holy Church's Executor, Dead Apostle, Crimson Moon Volunteer Soldier, Professional Hunter, Haruhiro, Emiya Shirou

 _Fourth Rank (Realm of Heroes)_ :

Servant (Low-tier), Monstrous Beast, Phantom Troupe (at full power), Soma, Sylvia Lyyneheym, Orphelia Landlufen

 _Third Rank (Realm of Legends)_ :

Servant (High-tier), Dead Apostle Ancestor, Phantasmal Beast, Shiba Tatsuya (mostly INT), Momonga (Ainz Ooal Gown)

 _Second Rank (Realm of Gods)_ :

Divine Spirit, Divine Beast, Ultimate One, Arcueid Brunestud (at full power), Fenric von Leiqritus (former, at full power, mostly INT)

 _First Rank (Realm of ?)_ :

?


	20. The Hunter and The Hunted (1)

White.

The first thing I remembered was white.

Pure white.

A fragment of that fuzzy memory. A larger hand that was holding my own. A radiant smile that should not belong to me.

Within that castle shrouded by snow, a tiny life was born. The tiny life struggled against the cold weather, growing up to become strong. One day, the tiny life met a life that was even smaller than itself. It was _ours_ first meeting. On the same day, the life met its father and gotten to know reality for the first time. It was _his_ last farewell.

"...Listen well, Fenric. The world of man is hopelessly rotten. People will so easily betray, harm, and sometimes kill each other. It's a world where only those who are inhuman can survive. You are the one I sired, therefore, failure is now allowed. Weakness is not allowed. Naivety is not allowed. Cowardice is not allowed. Incompetency is not allowed. Remember, you must grasp victory at any cost."

This was the first and last lesson I have learned from the man I once called father. To be honest, I could not understand what he was saying. After all, I came from a world that was hopelessly peaceful. The mind of a four years old simply could not accept the harsh reality. I thought that he was only messing around with a little kid.

...I should have tried to understand him better.

 _──The ends justify the means._

The Ant King was right about one thing, that the most powerful thing in this world is violence. No matter how many plans one lay down, as long as the planner does not have a level of power, their fall will be inevitable. It's as simple as that.

How many things in life could be chosen for oneself? How broad was one's freedom? It was a difficult subject to talk about. One could be born a beggar, a wealthy, or an entirely different species. Then there's talent and potential. Most of it was predetermined, and it couldn't be changed.

Was it true? Can relying on miracles help you break through your limits? A power to defy fate, the strength that can't be achieved by yourself. But... is such power absolute? If miracles had the power to save all, I wouldn't have been so powerless.

Unfortunately, nothing in this world is certain. Miracles are just illusions. They are games of possibilities that should not be taken. Thus, miracles do not exist. It is foolish to rely on uncertain odds. Just _look at me_. Willpower? Determination? Resolve? If such pointless things can help break through your limits, I won't be standing here today, acting as if all hope was lost.

The fact that heroes overcome all impossible odds was something that is only possible in old stories. If one wanted to turn the impossible possible, one had to turn one's eyes away from one's ideals to face the uncomfortable reality.

I want you tell you a loving tale, one that is filled with drama, romance, laughter and tears... but that is merely a fantasy that everyone dreams for. There is nothing special here. No heroes saving the day, no epic battles between the good and the evil, no evil mages kidnapping the princess. It is an ordinary story. A simple life. Yes... a simple life. That is why it is so valuable, so irresistible, so precious, yet unreachable in this rotten world.

...Aha, now I am beginning to sound like one of those third-rate villains from a low budget movie.

...

...

...

I am sorry.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _Flash!_

Storms brewed on the cold horizon, announcing the impending trial for the unsuspecting travelers. The darkened sky cried out as thunder roared. Rain rushed down on the lone boat amidst the vast ocean.

A tempest of unprecedented degree was approaching.

"All hands on deck!" The chief mate shouted, ordering the sailors to protect their only lifeblood from crumbling apart. Everyone on the boat would die if they could not hold their ground against the howling storm. Meanwhile, the applicants who could not withstand the shaking crawled into feeble positions whilst curses and sobs rang out within the tiny chamber.

"Become strong." Fenric was among the many Hunter aspirants. He was leaning against the room's corner. A black curtain was covering him from the others' view. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had established a temporary workshop and was in the process of enchanting his weapon.

"Thurisaz. Uruz. Nauthiz. Eihwaz." He focused his magical energy, drawing a series of rune onto the rifle in order to reinforce its structure. He chose a few runes to act as the rune chain's foundation. He then surrounded them with runes that reinforced and supplemented their effects.

"Become stronger." A few minutes passed before he laid the gun on a small magic circle carved by him "Stronger." Injecting more prana into the spell, he manipulated its flow so that it would be concentrated on the runes.

"Stronger." The runes swallowed the flowing mana and glowed brightly. The process caused lights to flicker from time to time. After a few minutes, the runes dimed. Hence, the daily process of enchanting was completed.

"There goes my prana. I'll continue tomorrow." Usually, someone would have asked him about his questionable action. After all, he was sitting in the corner where light was constantly flashing. It was suspicious no matter how you see it.

However, no one present was able to spare any energy for that. They were all in a precarious situation so why would they bother with him when they were barely able to prevent themselves from vomiting?

...or were they?

"Here, some water." A certain boy was offering the sick a glass of water. "And chew on them, you'll feel a little better." He squatted down and then passed a stalk of herbs to the pale man.

Not far away, a suited man was browsing a medical book. He seemed to be disappointed about something. Further to his left, a feminine man was sleeping peacefully on a hammock. A book was similarly held in his hands.

Excepting Fenric and the boat's crew, these three applicants were the only ones who were not affected by the storm and the constant shaking.

"Hey, mister, what are you doing?" Out of the blue, 'something' came close and tugged on the black curtain.

"Hm? Oh, aren't you the one helping those..." Fenric grinned when he saw Gon peeking through the curtain and into the corner he was at. "Oh, I got an idea. Come here, kid, I'll show you something great!" He hid the rifle and pulled the innocent Gon in.

"Wai- Ow!"

"Here, you see this?" With a devious smile, the Edelweiss Candidate retrieved a magazine he stole from a certain suited man. The images of a scantily-dressed voluptuous woman and a young girl in a scandalous posture were on the magazine's cover.

"What do you think? Aren't the first pair great? Hnhn, I'll help you climb the stairs to the world of adults!" His smile turned lecherous as his action slowly corrupted the young boy's innocent eyes-

"Eh, what's so special about breasts, mister? Aunt Mito and grandma both have them. There are also these sailors from an all-female ship that visit my hometown from time to time. They were always nice to me, though Aunt Mito warned me something about... cougars? Umm, I wonder why she said that since there are no cougars living on Whale Island."

"Ok, ok, stop. Stop! Ahem. I am sorry, kid. You must have had it tough too." Fenric coughed and put the stolen gravure magazine away.

"Anyway, mister, why are you in this corner? And where are the lights coming from?"

"Oh, I just prefer quiet places. I spread the curtain to separate myself from those rowdy bunch. And the lights came from this." The Edelweiss Candidate lit the electric lantern near his feet and answered. "In any case, why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing. You just seemed lonely."

"Lone- Oh, I see." Fenric smiled and patted Gon's head. "You should go back and help the sick. I am a doctor so you can come find me if you run into any problem." He was a magus. He has studied human anatomy and the medical properties of various substances. Therefore, he was qualified to be a first-rate doctor.

"Eh, you're a doctor, mister..."

"Call me Fenric. And yes, I have a medical license. The ones over there are just suffering from seasickness. You don't need to worry about them, there are absolutely no danger to their lives." He lied and pointed at the fainted applicants across them.

"If you want to help, keep doing what you were doing. Those simple herbs that can alleviate their symptoms you were giving them earlier are doing their job well at the moment. However, be sure to get enough rest yourself as well. After all, those guys should have already prepared themselves for this when they decided to apply for the Hunter Exam."

"Okay! Hehe, you're really a kind person, aren't you, Fenric?" Gon smiled.

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Fenric raised his brow at the unexpected compliment.

"You know their conditions so you should have examined their symptoms before I did. That's why you told me to not worry, right?" His eyes shined brightly as the innocent hope of a child crushed down on the frozen man.

"Oh. Yes. Yes." Unable to go against the tide, Fenric finally crumbled under pressure. He covered his face with his hands as an unsuppressible sound rang out. "Ha.. Ha... Haha... Hahaha! Of course I am! Come on, praise me more!" He laughed. It was an extremely narcissistic laugh.

"...Ehhh. Now I feel like taking everything I said back."

"What?!"

The rest of the events happened according to canon. Gon sensed a storm twice as big and more violent than the previous one coming through tasting the salty wind and hearing the seagulls' warning. The boat's captain, who was an acquaintance of Gon's father, chose to trust his senses and announced the news to the applicants.

Everyone, except the four applicants who braved the previous storm, scrambled out of the boat and made their way to the closest island on spare lifeboats. None of them had the courage to continue to the Exam Hall, hence, leading to the present situation.

"So, it's down to you four, eh?" The captain gathered Gon, Fenric, and the other two on the boat's bridge. "Gimme yer names."

"I'm Gon!" The young boy gave a spirited reply.

"The name's Leorio." The suited man said, discourteously.

"Call me Kurapika." The feminine man dispassionately answered.

"I am Fenric. It's a pleasure to meet you, captain." The white-haired man's response was polite, contrary to the lecherous impression Gon had of him.

"And why do you want to be Hunters?"

"Hey!" Leorio interrupted. "Why are you asking us questions? You're not the examiner. You're just driving the bus."

"Just answer the question."

"My dad is a hunter. I want to follow his footsteps so I left Whale Island to know why my dad desired to be a Hunter so much." The ever-energetic young boy clenched his fist and said. His mere presence seemed to have brightened the room's atmosphere up several levels.

 _'Whale Island... so this is Ging's son.'_ Gon's reply confirmed the captain's suspicions. _'The day has finally come...'_ The young boy was indeed related to the same Hunter applicant he transported 20 years prior.

"Whoa there, kid! You're not supposed to answer his question! Show some solidarity here, will ya?" The liveliness produced by the Hunter aspirant was completely destroyed by Leorio.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"

"Not a team player, huh? But you see, I don't wish to reveal why I'm here. Anyway, why are you following his commands? Are you that gullible? Will you jump when someone says 'Boo'?"

"I concur with Rioleo." Kurapika spoke up.

"Hey! Get my name right! It's Leorio! Got that?! And aren't you younger than I am?! Show some respect here!" The most impolite man on the boat told the politer one to be courteous.

"One could simply dodge the question with a plausible lie. However, I consider deceit a sin equal to greed, and as dishonorable. Yet, to give an honest answer to someone I don't know is not, to me, a reasonable alternative. I do not wish to expose my deepest secrets as the matter is simply too personal. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"Hey, you... don't ignore me!"

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question?" The captain took a puff on his smoke pipe and started speaking in a more formal and judgemental tone. "Hm, then the both of you can just get off my boat."

"...What?" Kurapika and Leorio asked, perfectly in sync.

"I see it still hasn't sunk in... So listen up! The Hunter Examination has already began!" A wave crashed into the boat as the words spoken by the captain sent shock waves through the two's body. They have finally realized the reason why the captain was so critical.

"There are as many people who want a Hunter License as there are stars in the sky. You think there are enough examiners to judge 'em all? Not hardly! That's why there are people like me, who not only 'drive the bus', but also screen the applicants. The other applicants are all dropouts, and have been reported as such to the committee. They'll be turned away if any of them reach the exam site by different routes." He explained.

"Whether you three qualify is my call, too. Best you keep that in mind." He took another puff and gesture for the quiet Fenric. "Now, why don't you answer my question? We'll start with the silent one."

"Of course." The Edelweiss Candidate nodded. "As I have introduced, my name is Fenric, Fenric von Leiqritus. I am here because of a mission. To be precise, I want to earn money and collect treasures unreachable by the normal man. Therefore, becoming a Hunter is the shortest route to gather wealth."

"So your goal is to become a Treasure Hunter, eh?" The captain was not surprised. _'Money... That's quite a typical goal.'_ He has received the report on the more suspected applicants and Fenric was the first name to come up due to him being originated from Meteor City, thus not having any official records except his status as a Mafia member.

"That's right."

"A'right. What about you two?" The 'bus driver' checked Fenric's name in his mind and looked at the remaining two. "Care to tell me your reasons now?"

"...I am..." Kurapika inhaled deeply and opened his mouth. "The last survivor of the Kurta clan. I want to be a Hunter so I can capture the Phantom Troupe. You should know that that band of criminals have massacred my entire clan four years ago...!"

"You're out to be a Blacklist Hunter, then." The captain motioned for him to stop. "But you surely know that the Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most seasoned Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing your life away."

"I do not fear death." His tone turned more and more poisonous. "...What I fear is that one day my rage will fade away." Kurapika's brown eyes glowed in a beautiful scarlet the moment he finished speaking. It was the Kurta clan's Scarlet Eyes. The famous brilliance that was coveted by every organ collectors in the world.

"So you're out for revenge? Does that require you becoming a Hunter?" Leorio cut in with a mocking smile. He was totally disregarding Kurapika's cold rage.

"Don't be as stupid as you look, Rioleo." The feminine man responded in a similarly mocking tone. "Places accessible only to Hunters, information otherwise unobtainable, actions that are considered illegal. There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle."

"You...!"

"Hey!" Gon quickly cut in before Leorio gave in to rage. "Why do you want to become a hunter, Mister Leorio?"

"Me? Hehe. I'll make it short: I want money." The suited man smiled pompously. He finally got the respect he deserved... though it was from a kid. "Money, lots of money! Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Top-grade liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money."

"..." Leorio froze the same time Kurapika spoke up while his boisterousness turned ice cold almost instantly. "...That's the last straw. Step outside, blondie. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

"...What did you say? Take that back, Leorio!" The Kurta survivor's face changed as killing intent started leaking out.

"That, and then some." The suited man glared back and exited the boat's bridge. "Let's go."

"After you." Kurapika gritted his teeth and followed.

"Hey, we're not finished here! Are you withdrawing from the test?! "

"Just let them go." Gon stopped the captain. "Aunt Mito once told me: 'if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry.' It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves."

"Hmm..."

──And thus, the two became best of friends. It was a friendship that will blossom down the road of Hunters. It was a friendship that will surely last a lifetime.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Enter the mind of Fenric~

I was going to skip to the Hunter Exam but I didn't want to skip the introduction part because I want to freshen my memories and practice writing the three's characters.

I almost typed "I am here because I want to kill a certain man..." Sasuke style. Laughed at myself so hard after that.


	21. The Hunter and The Hunted (2)

Zaban City was the preliminary site of the 287th Hunter Exam.

After parting with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio on good terms, Fenric made his way out of Dolle Harbor and through the forest infested with magical beasts. Traveling with the main characters was a guarantee path to at the exam site, nevertheless, he had already found the route to Zaban City when he was preparing for the Hunter Exam.

He'd prefer to stay away from the limelight, and more importantly, he'd prefer to stay away from a certain perverted clown. Apart from him, Hisoka and Illumi were the only Nen users who were not examiners. Therefore, it was better for his own safety to steer clear of their path.

The travel was uneventful. He did not run into any life-threatening situation as he carefully slipped past magical beasts, traps set by the examiners, and other Hunter applicants, avoiding any encounters that would have otherwise happened.

Unlike the dull Dolle Harbor, Zaban City was lively and prosperous. The city's residents and tourists were browsing all kinds of unique wares arranged on the stalls while the merchants advertised their products in loud voices. Such vivacious atmosphere was all thanks to the annal Hunter Exam.

However, the tourists did not know that the streets were filled with shady dealers and scam artists. Some of them disguised themselves as traveling merchants, declaring that their goods were rare commodities brought from another continent even though they were all counterfeits that held no value in the least bit.

 _'2-5-10 Tsubashi Street.'_ Fenric paid no heed to the merchants calling out to him and entered a small eatery that was located right next to a large office complex. The restaurant's signboard was an appetizing dish: pork cutlet with egg.

 _'This is the place.'_ Excluding him, there were two other customers in the eatery. If his guesses were correct, the two 'customers' were most likely hired by the Hunter Association. Agents similar to the boat's captain who were tasked with observing the Hunter applicants' behaviors and failing anyone who unknowingly came into the shop.

"Welcome! What'll it be?" The chef greeted him.

"The steak combo." Fenric replied with the quote he remembered. It was the password that should grant him access to the underground Exam Hall.

"!" The chef stopped working as the white-haired man's' reply caught his attention. "...Grilled or boiled?"

"Grilled, over low flame." The Edelweiss Candidate smiled, knowing that his answer was correct.

"Comin' up!" The chef responded almost immediately as a young woman came out from behind the counter and led him to a room. The two other 'customers' interest in him similarly diminished.

 _'So a guide is not necessary as long as I can obtain the password by myself?'_ The room was enclosed, no, it was better to say that it was sealed shut with walls... because it was an elevator. "Free food." There was a single chair and a table. A meal, the exact one he ordered earlier, was also prepared for him.

"Warm food's always welcomed." Seeing the grilling meat, Fenric sat down and started enjoying the free meal. "Quite good." He was not necessarily a picky eater. Anything that can provide him with sufficient nourishment during informal events is an automatic five star to him.

This was the last moment for him to fully relax. Letting his guard down during the exam could prove fatal to him seeing that the odds of reaching the exam site for a rookie is one in ten thousand, meaning that out of every ten thousand applicants, only one will be qualified to participate in the actual exam.

On average, a talented rookie triumphs on their first try every three years. Many new applicants crack mentally and physically under the demands of the Hunter Exam while others are crushed by the veterans and never take another go at the test.

Besides, every individual who has chosen to take the exam are all stronger than your average man. Those who manages to reach the exam site must definitely be experts in their own field. Not one of them is a loser. They were the bonafide elites of mankind.

With the exception of his INT, Fenric's current capabilities was around a peak Olympics gold medalist. In fact, his speed has already surpassed the fastest man alive. However, the inhabitants of Hunter x Hunter are vastly different from his own world.

In a world where magical beasts and hazardous disasters run rampage on a daily basis, survival of the fittest becomes a norm. The disparity between his old world and the current one grows even bigger when the existence of life energy manipulation, Nen, was included.

Luckily for him, only a few of those 'monsters' who are beyond a Holy Church's Executor are present in the 287th Hunter Exam, or else the mission which tasked him with becoming a professional Hunter won't be just a simple Fifth Rank mission anymore.

It wasn't hard for him to befriend Killua and Hanzo while Hisoka and Illumi aren't interested in weaklings who relies on conventional firearms. Lastly, the examiners, who are professional Hunters, are forbidden from directly harming the applicants if not provoked. Plus, he knew that the 287th's examiners are more levelheaded as they are all on either the good or neutral side.

 _B-100_. The elevator announced its arrival. The destination was a large tunnel that was built one hundred stories underneath Zaban City. It could only be accessed through a secret entrance located in the Tsubashi Street and leads directly to the Numere Wetlands.

Pipes line the ceiling of the tunnel. The passage was more than 80 kilometers long. It is mostly flat, but more than halfway through it goes into a series of stairs. Hence, a 'death marathon' was chosen as the exam's first stage.

 _Woooooz_ The atmosphere changed the moment Fenric stepped out of the elevator as hundreds of glares focused on him. It was an invisible pressure from the seasoned veterans that has enough power to mentally crush a psychologically vulnerable rookie applicant.

 _'...Will all of them faint if I attack them with hostility-tinged Ren?'_ He paid no attention to the glares and moved into the crowd. _'I just have to exert a bit of bloodlust and they'll all drop dead... I get why the Association decided to forbid leaking the information on Nen. Supernatural powers are scary after all.'_

It was just as Fenric said. Hunters need to be deterrents for crime. However, since Nen could be extremely disruptive to society, it was deemed unsafe to include it as a publicly-known criterion and an official part of the Hunter Exam, and is therefore known within the Hunter Association as the 'Secret Hunter Exam'.

Accordingly, many high-profile jobs contracted to the Hunter Association list knowledge of Nen as a minimum requirement. A licensed Hunter may not reveal the existence of Nen to those who do not know about it, although it is possible to relay this information in times of emergency.

 _'Keeps my cards hidden.'_ It was fine to reveal Nen to examiners but he should avoid using it in front of Hisoka and Illumi. Executing magecraft is even a bigger taboo as it is a supernatural power unknown to Nen users. He would not use it in public unless his life is truly threatened by someone capable of killing him.

"Hey! How do you do, rookie?" A voice interrupted Fenric's thoughts. A short, fat man with tan skin, brown hair, and thick eyebrows leaped down from a pipe and landed beside him. It was an obviously orchestrated entrance.

"Here you go. Your number badge, sir. Be careful not to lose it and be sure to wear this on your chest at all times."

"Oh, thanks." The Edelweiss Candidate completely ignored the fat man as he accepted the plate number '400' from a... green bean? Yes, it was literally a bean in a suit.

Ironically known as _Beans_ , he is the Hunter Association Chairman's personal secretary and helps in organizing various things that the Hunter Association is involved with. But he's a bean, a green bean. No, was he a bean? Is it offensive to call him a bean? Is he a human? He is a Hunter so did he perhaps change his appearance through Nen...?

"Name's Tonpa." The short man's flawless smile collapsed as his lips twitched from the blatant disregard.

"Hm? Were you talking to me?" Fenric raised his brow and pointed at himself. His expression was showing clear confusion.

"A-Ahem. Alright, let's start from the beginning." The short man coughed and extended his hand for a handshake. "Name's Tonpa. Pleased to meetcha'."

"Call me Fenric." The 400th applicant grinned in response and gleefully shook hands with Tonpa... the Rookie Crusher.

"This is my thirty-fifth attempt. I started when I was ten." Despite his unimpressive appearance, the obese man's performances in the Hunter Exams are rather impressive, and he would have already passed it if that were his real objective. Unfortunately, he was here for the purpose of letting rookies experience despair.

"You might say that I'm an expert examinee. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions." It was honestly a boring hobby. Combining his intuition and skills in deceit with great survival skills, Tonpa has managed to survive more than thirty Hunter Exams, which cause the death of many applicants every year. Really, he could have used such a skill set in someplace that is more beneficial to himself.

"That's amazing, Tonpa." Fenric complimented while scanning his surroundings. He was reading the other applicants' expression and observing their actions. _'7... No, 8...? There's about 35 more if I exclude minimal Reinforcement Nen.'_ He was searching for the ones who has the potential to fatally harm him within a short period of time.

"Hahaha! I know, right? Here, I'll point out some of the regulars for you. Let's see... Ah, there. #103, Bourbon the Snake Charmer. He's very tenacious. Never make him your enemy or he'll chase you to the ends of the earth. Then there's #191, Bodoro the Kung Fu Master..."

 _'In any case, they should be here soon. It's not possible that I didn't notice them. I specifically timed my arrival so that I won't run into them but also won't be missed by them.'_ The Edelweiss Candidate pondered as the advice of Tonpa went in one ear and out the other.

"...#197 to #199 the Amori Brothers. They specialize in teamwork and keep getting better at it. #384 Geretta the Huntsman. He can catch any kind of beast or animal with his club and blowgun. You should watch out for-"

"Hey! Fenric!"

As if on cue, the 403th, 404th, and 405th examinee called out to him.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The underground tunnel was long. And by long, I mean really, really long. The passage was more than 80 kilometers long. It is twice the distance of a standard marathon. That's right. The first stage of the Hunter Exam is a simple marathon.

We were forced to start running the moment the first examiner, Satotz, appeared out from a section of the wall. The test may seem easy from his perspective, but in truth, it was immensely taxing to both the mind, stamina, and agility of an examinee.

To run an indefinite distance... that was certainly a nightmarish test in disguise. The unknown was always scary after all. Satotz must have had a brilliant mind to come up with such a simple yet effective challenge. It was no wonder how the people's expressions changed multiple times during the long run.

I am lucky to have prepared for this. There was no need to waste my stamina on this as a pair of roller skates will help me pass the first phase without much difficulty. I have to agree, Leorio's face sure was amusing when he saw both me and Killua utilizing the so-called 'cheats'.

It was a short reunion. We did not exchange much greetings as Satotz came out a few seconds after we met. The race began, and they were no longer capable of wasting their stamina on speaking. Especially Leorio, he was definitely going to suffer from excess fatigue when this is over.

It was a sight to behold, witnessing the beginning of a new friendship between Gon and Killua. Ahhh, a cold-hearted killer raised by a professional assassin family and a lively adventurer from the far countryside, sharing their bonds. It was really a unique relationship, isn't it?

I did not share many words with Killua. To him, I must be a mere acquaintance who is a borderline stranger. A friend's friend, someone who he will only talk to when his 'real' friend is present. Well, there is more room for him to grow. Can't blame his unfamiliarity seeing how he just escaped from the Zoldycks.

Sick of killing, at the age of 11 he rebelled against his family, injuring his mother and older brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. What is this background? Is he trying to be a protagonist here?

Ha, haha. No, he isn't. This is just how this world works. Child soldiers, hereditary or not, aren't rare no matter which world I visit. You won't be able to escape from harming others as long as conflicts exist.

Hmhm, it's peculiar how almost everyone's wearing full-body training suits and tabard, or something similar. Is it the standard uniform for martial artists? Well, at least they aren't wearing full-body tights- Oh wait, I take that back. There's like seven people wearing those. Hello Lancer wannabes.

"Hey, rookie!"

"Yeah, slowpoke! How'd a loser like you get so far?"

"You can't cut it, man!"

"Go home to mommy!"

Oh, look. It's finally time. Let the bullying begin. Yes, yes, say those harsh words to him. Torture his mind, break his spirit, dissolve his determination, let him experience despair and the hopelessness of incompetency and powerlessness.

"It's only been six hours and you're a mess, boy. It's rare to see someone out of steam this early. You must be a hell of an incompetent. People like you are doomed to fail the Hunter Exam. So don't come back, snotrag!"

Farewell, #187 Nicholas. High intelligence does not equal a same level of wisdom. Egotism will cause your downfall. This, you must learn by yourself. But you, who can't even withstand a single failure, will forever remain one till the end.

Now for my reward. Yup, I do not need to do anything. I will reap the benefits while those three brothers get paid by that scheming Rookie Crusher. You have my gratitude. This laptop which contains information about every Hunter applicants will certainly help me in my cause. Oh, you need no thanks because you can't hear me? Well then.

"Can't take another step..."

Another applicant got dropped off... poor guy. But it is also great to know your limits. This isn't a life-and-death challenge. You'll have more chances the next year and the year after. Aha. How enviable it is to receive a second chance.

In any case, we should arrive at Numere Wetlands in a few minutes. Although I studied its terrain and magical beasts' habits, I won't be able to spare any time during the crossing so I should do a last inspection.

Let's see... Fifth Rank sword, check. Enchanted rifle, check. Bundle of six high explosive grenades, check. 9mm handgun, check. Spare magazines and clips, check. Nicholas' laptop, check. Bottle of poison, check. Combat knife, check. Emergency first-aid and food, check. Additional bundles of gauze, check. Tonpa's laxative juice, check. Numere Wetlands' map, check. Visca Forest' map, check. Trick Tower's layout plan, check. Zevil Island's map, check. List of prisoners, check. Alright, I'm good.

I'm surprise how you can get all these by hiring a Professional Hunter. Money talks, eh? Well, it's not against the rules, it's just that it can't be done unless you know the yearly Hunter Exam's contents, which never leaks to the public... unless you have money and connections, of course.

"That's not true! Not everything in this world can be bought, Leorio! You know that!"

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"HA! Dream on! Everything's got a price. Human life, human's heart, even dreams... There's nothing that isn't for sale...!"

It was the conversation between Leorio and Kurapika.

"What a terrible thing to say!"

"So what? It's a fact! My friend would still be alive if he'd had the price of his life!"

He's right. Leorio is right.

"An illness...?"

"...He could have been cured through surgery... but the cost was obscene...! Hehe, I was naive. I'd figure I'd become a doctor so I could cure some kid with the same disease, and tell his parents it was free of charge! Me... a doctor! What a joke. Do you know how much it costs to even try to become a doctor? It's mind-blogging! Got it? The world runs on money. So I want money!"

He's right... He's right. Yet I wonder, why does he look so hurt despite being correct? Is it his conscience that goes against his 'dream'? Is it how his righteousness wanting to defy how the world works? Hmm~ It looks like material wealth can't buy you happiness, Leorio Paradinight.

I do not have to concern myself with such worthless ideals. After all, a genuinely 'good' person like him are the ones who I loathe the most. Impulsive, short-tempered, narcissistic, kind-hearted, and compassionate...

You are qualified to save lives, but you are not qualified to save everyone, Leorio.

"...Goal!"

The declaration of victory from the two young boys interrupted his thoughts for the second time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I haven't written a chapter in first person perspective in a while, I hope it was right. And yes, Fenric indeed has cheats :3

His cheat is call knowledge. To be precise, it is the foreknowledge of canon events and a masterful magecraft understanding. Although it's not as powerful as something on the level of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, it is very useful and can be easily abused by someone like him.


	22. The Hunter and The Hunted (3)

_Haah... haah... haah..._

 _Haah... haah... haah..._

W-What the hell...? What, the hell's, going on?!

 _"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp, is the site of the first phase in the 287th Hunter Exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals. Many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them."_

...I still remember what that faceless examiner said with his dispassionate expression.

 _"These wetlands creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit, hence the name Swindler's Swamp. If you let them fool you... you're dead."_

His words... they sent chills down not only mine but every examinee's spine. I should have known how foreboding a warning that was. It was was akin to a premonition of death. _My_ premonition of death, that is.

 _"However, we must cross this place to reach phase two of the exam. Stay very close to me so you won't be tricked. If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wastelands' fog, you will never reach the second exam's site."_

It was easy to understand, however, who in the world was prepared for these... 'things'.

 _"Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."_

A simple marathon? This is a marathon of death...! We've already ran for half a day and now he wants us to continue after a minute of break?! Is he insane? Are all Hunters bonkers like him? I may have been the best of my class in athletics, but this is totally out of my league. I should have never-

God, save me.

How do I get out of here? I do not know the terrain. This is a swamp? A forest? There's trees everywhere... The mud's clinging to my shoes and pants as well. Darn it, I can't move normally like this. At this rate, I will really be separate from the main group.

"Can any of you see the front? Tell us what's happening!"

"No idea. I can't see the examiner."

"Kuhuk. The fog's getting worse. Our survival chance will continue to diminish if this were to continue..."

I can't see the examiner. He vanished the moment we crossed the plains and entered this forest... Are we even following him? Can it be that... we are lost? No, no, no... Lost, in this place? No, I can't start thinking about the worst-case scenario.

Including me, there are... around twenty people running together... huh?

Wait.

Only twenty?

Weren't there thrice that amount a moment ago?

"Argh! W-What is this?! H-Help!"

"Save, save me!"

Uh, what? That... Those guys are being swallowed alive. What Magical Beast is that? A combination of a frog and a hippo? I've never seen it before. Is it an endangered species? No, no, there's no time for pondering, I have to escape-

"T-There's more!"

"Another one's coming!"

"Behind us!"

"M-Mama. No, please... No...!"

 _Haah... haah... haah..._

I have to get out of here alive. I am not someone who is meant to die here. Come on, you stupid legs, run faster! I promised, didn't I?! I... I have to pass the Hunter Exam and, and I have to become a Virus Hunter so that I can cure her-

Ah.

Cl... Claire...

Forgive me, Claire...

It seems like big brother won't be coming home.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The fog extended its claws to the unsuspecting examinees. Slowly and slowly, an examinee was lost, followed by another, and another, and another. Whether they be swallowed alive, devoured by a swarm of beasts, tricked into an endless pit, poisoned by the camouflaged bugs, or became the host of a parasitic fungus.

"Another group's down?" Fenric commented as blood-curdling screams reverberated throughout the wetlands.

He was fortunate, truly fortunate to have prepared a map. There were two choices he could have taken. The first was to follow after Satotz by constantly remaining in the leading group. The latter was to separate himself immediately and find his own way to the second exam site.

He had chose to take a roundabout route. After all, there was no guarantee that he could follow the first phase examiner under the continuous harassment from the swamp's creatures. He had studied the list on the swindling creatures, therefore, he concluded that a one-hundred percent chance of getting out alive does not exist when traveling in a group of panicking examinees.

And there was also Illumi.

To be honest, he did not want to stay too close to the Zoldyck assassin. The man's dangerous. Unlike Hisoka, Illumi is not someone who would kill for pleasure or for no reason, but on the other hand, it's not like he'll be having a good time when he's under a ruthless assassin's radar.

It's the basic of basics to surveil a potential enemy. It's better to think that his enemy does it if he himself does that too. Yes, it's easier to surmise that anyone who's extraordinary is similar to the Magi he knew back home.

In short, every Magus is a logical Voldemort who is capable of extremely complex comprehensive and thorough actions beyond what ordinary humans can imagine. You must always be careful when mingling in a crowd of intelligent and wise monsters or you'll be the first to be devoured. It's not a den of wolves or a den of tigers. It's a den of greedy dragons.

"It's time." Roughly 150 examinees should make it to the second exam site... If they were following the canon, that is.

It was unfortunate as he was present in this exam. You see, Fenric was especially good at sabotaging others and causing their doom. And in order to thin their numbers, he captured an examinee, drained him of his blood, and dumped it before the various routes that the other examinees have to pass.

It is truly wonderful how all creatures are attracted by the scent of blood. It is even more wonderful how these swamp creatures do not lose their sanity when they smelled the fragrant metallic tang.

One would have guessed that they would lose all reason and attack anything in their sight. However, they actually remained calm and carefully ambushed every human who dared to cross their path.

When his traps are included in the calculation, he predicted that roughly 50 examinees should make it to the second exam site. In any case, they should have already prepared to lose their lives when they applied for the Hunter Exam.

"Gon and Leorio should be confronting Hisoka right now... I should accelerate my pace." Fenric pondered and headed for the next exam site. The fog in his way departed. It was a form of minor weather manipulation.

The screams of the other examinees rang out once more, warning everyone of the danger that is the Swindler's Swamp.

The skin, the flesh, the blood, the bones, none of the parts were wasted in this environment. The myriad of creatures used them to satiate their hunger. It was a festival of blood, a feast that will forever be remembered by the men who witnessed the horror.

Everything shall return to Mother Nature, and in this case, the examinees did. Thus, by the time Fenric reached Visca Forest Preserve, where the second phase was to be conducted, out of over 400 examinees...

──Only 46 of them remained.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The ones responsible for the second phase were the Gourmet Hunters, Menchi and Buhara. They were an odd duo, composed of a hulking man with a large potbelly and a woman who tied the back of her hair into five top knots.

Gourmet Hunters are Hunters who travel the world in pursuit of rare cuisine and exotic foodstuffs. Often world-class chefs themselves, they focus on the creation of new delicacies. Hence, the second exam's task was obviously going to be 'cooking'.

The first part of the test went according to the canon story. Buhara ordered for whole roast pigs, and the examinees delivered. Unfortunately, there was only one kind of pig in Visca Forest Preserve: the Great Stamp.

They are the world's most ferocious pig. The dangerous carnivorous pigs were all taller than an average man. They were built stronger than rhinoceros and their charge have enough power to decimate a huge boulder. Anyone standing in their way would have their bones smashed to bits, resulting in an instant death.

Due to luck, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika managed to find a herd of Great Stamp that proceeded to charge at the trio at a great speed and sent them flying into the air. Airborne, Gon used this to his advantage to used his fishing rod to hit the Great Stamp's weak spot on its head.

Most of the other examinees saw what happened. They followed in Gon's new found technique in beating the Great Stamps and successfully captured them one after another, reducing Buhara test's difficulty to the lowest level.

The examinees returned, roasted the pigs' bodies, and presented them to a hungry Buhara, to whom finished them all off. Yup, the man ate over forty servings of whole roast pig, all several times bigger than your average pig, mind you. It was a sight that deserved to be put in a circus' record.

"You glutton! You just wolfed them all down without judging their quality?!" Menchi hit a giant gong to announce the test's end and grumbled with a sour expression.

"My stomach was really empty, you know. I can probably eat thirty more!" The giant examiner laughed and patted his bulging stomach as the examinees watched on with shocked gazes.

"You're hopeless. Gourmet Hunters should have discerning tastebuds." The turquoise-haired Hunter sighed. "Oh well, so it goes." It seemed that she was used to her partner's insatiable appetite. "The pig round is over! All forty-six applicants pass!"

 _'Everyone passes... it's not outside of my expectations.'_ Satotz commented. The faceless man was perched atop a tree with a binocular in his hand. He did not directly return after his job as an examiner was completed. Rather than that, he chose to wait around and observe the second exam.

 _'True, killing a Great Stamp is simple, just a heavy blow to the head. But the blow must be precise, and that requires courage, decision-making skills, and athleticism. Sadly, Menchi's up next...'_ His eyes narrowed. _'...and she's very hard to please.'_

Menchi, the Gourmet Hunter. She's one of the world's most prominent chefs and a true epicure, her dishes reflect her artistry and sophistication. She has a voracious appetite for new dining experiences, and demands utmost satisfaction from each one.

Her contribution to culinary culture have been invaluable. This, at the age of only 21, has earned her the title of Single-Star Hunter, the rating given to a Hunter with many notable achievements in a single field!

"Be aware that, unlike Buhara... I can be a very harsh critic. You will have to satisfy my tastebuds to pass the second phase. Be ready for it!" Menchi looked at the examinees. None of them seemed to be tired. They must have rested their body while watching Buhara consume the full roast pigs.

"Now, my dish is..." Menchi declared, anticipated for the beginning of her evaluation. "...Sushi!"

 _'Sushi?! What the heck's that?!'_ The examinees thought simultaneously.

 _'Can't say even I know...'_ Hisoka moved his gaze to Illumi, who promptly shook his head.

 _"Talk about throwing a curve! How can we make what we've never heard of?'_ One of the many examinees complained.

"Heh... I see that sea of blank faces. I'm not surprised. Sushi does come from a small island country." A teasing smile formed on the female examiner's face. Quoting such a hard dish, she must be a devil who takes joy from the misery of others.

"But don't despair! Come on and check this out! The Hunter Association has prepared fully equipped sushi station for everyone!" She pointed towards a series of kitchen equipment behind the examinees. "You have all the tools you need, and the defining ingredient: rice, is cooking and waiting!"

"Oh, and here's an important point: I'm partial to hand-molded Nigirizushi!" She shouted as her teasing smile deepened. "Now man your stations! As before, the test is over when the examiner, me, is full! Until that point, make as many as you like!"

Number of participants for second phase, part two: 46.

Number of confused participants for second phase, part two: 44.

 _'Nigiri sushi...?'_

 _'Nigirizushi...'_

"Maybe it's rice balls?" Gon scooped up the white rice.

"These knives suggest there's more to it." Killua refuted.

 _'Heh heh heh, what incredible luck! That's my country she's talking about! I've got this one knocked!'_ Hanzo exclaimed inwardly as he observed the other Hunter aspirants. Seeing the others' confusion, he realized that he was the sole examinee from the country of Nippon, the nation in which sushi originated.

 _'Better not appear too pleased, though. Let the rest think I'm flailing, too, and they'll have no chance.'_ He covered his mouth, trying his best to suppress his laughter after seeing another applicant trying to make a giant rice ball without any additions or seasonings.

However, his glances and obvious signs of laughter did not go unnoticed.

 _'That guy... he knows!'_

 _'He knows...'_

 _'He knows...'_

 _'He so frickin' knows!'_

 _'There's no way he doesn't know!'_

In fact, every perceptive examinees have noticed the 'I clearly know what a sushi is' expression on his face.

"Hand-molded... and those knives suggest using meat, veggies... but what kind?" Leorio rubbed his chin and contemplated.

"I remember reading something about this dish." Kurapika murmured. He was keeping his voice down in order to prevent the other examinees from hearing them. "Let's see... Rice mixed with... vinegar, yes, and combined with raw fish...?"

"Pssst, hey." A whispering voice cut in as Leorio was about to open his mouth.

"Huh?" The doctor aspirant turned to his right and saw a familiar man.

"First, I want you to quiet down. We don't want anyone hearing this." It was Fenric. "Let me say this again: please keep the volume down. You got me? Right, good." He surveyed their surroundings and spat out the words, but not before warning Leorio to lower the volume.

"In short, I know what a sushi is." He revealed.

"YOU WHA-?!"

"Quiet, you idiot...!" Just as Leorio was about to speak, Kurapika pounced on him and sealed the man's mouth with his own hands.

"Mmm, mmpphh-!"

"Come on, let's go gather the ingredients." Fenric sighed in relief. It seemed that no one had saw their antics as most of them were carefully eyeing Hanzo's actions. "I have already called Gon and Killua. They are waiting for us at the exit." He gestured towards the site's entrance where Gon, Killua, and a few examinees lingered.

"Hey, Leorio, Kurapika!" Gon greeted the duo cheerfully.

"Hey, pops, blondie." Contrasting to the other boy's lively greetings, Killua's was rude.

"Why you little...!"

"Stop it. We're already running on a timer." The white-haired Magus tried to calm the angered Leorio down.

"Fine! Just watch me, I'll show those dirty rats what a real sushi master is like!"

"Err, whatever. In any case, you see them? The ones sneaking behind us." Fenric, who was leading the party, secretly pointed at a few men who were stealing glances at them. "Those guys must be waiting for someone who knows about the dish, and now we're their target. Let's subdue them when they tail us."

"Leave that to me. I won't even make a sound." Killua confidently said.

"Then I'll be depending on you." The Edelweiss Candidate replied. It was the perfect time to evaluate the young boy's strength.

It did not matter whether he was his ally or Gon's friend. To him, there were only three type of people in this world: an enemy, a potential enemy, and the one who he's sworn to protect.

Currently, every other examinees, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, included, all fall under the category of potential enemies. On the other hand, the Mafia members who he were tasked to kill were all enemies.

Every being is merely a chess piece waiting to be sacrificed. When they are used up, they will be discarded. Such an act do not incorporate his beliefs, morals, ideals, or ethics. He was not a god-like being who has infinite powers. He cannot spare any resources in assisting others. They were simply in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

"Here, I got them." The party proceeded to advance towards into the inner area of Visca Forest Preserve. As promised, the Zoldyck genius silently took out their followers and even delivered their number badges to Fenric as the proof of his deeds.

 _'...He killed them? Does he not know the difference between plain murder and a simple subdue?'_ Fenric glanced at the young boy, who was feeling haughty even though he had ended several lives a short while ago.

However, it was expected. Killua's strength was too great for the average examinees despite him not being a Nen user. It was for all to see as he easily defeated tens of mankind's elites without breaking a sweat. At this point, only the likes of Professional Hunters can contend against such a foe.

 _'No, perhaps the concept of morality and guilt has long since been erased from his mind because of his day-to-day training. His family must be really good to etch their assassins' ethics into the mind of a young boy who's only twelve this year.'_ He accepted the number badges and promptly tossed them away.

"Hey, I worked hard for them!" Killua called out after seeing the badges flying away from them.

"Oh please, you clearly took them out with ease. What's the point of keeping them anyway? It's just going to increase my carry weight, little as it is." Fenric grinned and patted the young boy's shoulder. "Now, now. Let's go find us some delicious ingredients."

"So you said you know what a sushi is? Care to elaborate?" Kurapika spoke up.

"From what you explained to Leorio earlier, you probably know what it is." The Edelweiss Candidate said as he picked up a wooden stick. Seeing it's pristine and cleaner condition, it must have fallen off a tree not long ago, most-likely during the morning.

"But I'll explain nonetheless so that you'll know it better." He withdrew a combat knife from his satchel and began sharpening the stick's tip. "A sushi is a Japponese dish of specially prepared vinegared rice, usually with some sugar and salt, combined with a variety of ingredients, such as seafood, vegetables, and occasionally tropical fruits."

"It's traditionally made with medium-grain white rice, the one that the examiner prepared for us." He continued. "The Nigirizushi that she mentioned refers to a type of sushi where a slice of the ingredient is atop an oblong, compacted mound of rice, sometimes with a small strip of seaweed belting it all together. Also, Nigiri is generally served in pairs, with a little dab of a special paste between the rice and the ingredient."

"I see. I knew about it but I didn't know the details." Kurapika nodded. "You have my thanks for sharing this information."

"Don't sweat it. You're both Gon's friends so you are my friends as well!" Fenric laughed. "There are many ingredients in this forest, but I'd advise for you to use fish or creatures related to them as the main ingredient. We do not have _wasabi_ , the special paste I mentioned, so the flavorings' up to you."

"Understood." The Kurta smiled.

"Hahaha! As expected of my brother who went through the same annoying storm together!" Leorio slapped the white-haired man's' back. "Well then, see you guys later. I'm going to catch the biggest, fattest, and most delicious fish in the forest!"

"Thanks for the help, Fenric! Hey, Killua, let's see who can catch a bigger fish!" Gon beamed, brought out his fishing rod, and ran into the forest alongside Killua, who turned back and gave Fenric a silent thanks.

"They sure are in a hurry." Kurapika said as he watched the Magus finished sharpening the wooden stick. "I'll take my leave here as well. Good luck on your hunt, Fenric."

"You too, Kurapika." Fenric smiled back. It was the first time the blonde man used his name. It meant that Kurapika has finally acknowledged him as an ally. It was an invaluable thing considering the position the man will hold in the future.

Kurapika is just another last survivor of a massacred clan at the moment. However, in the future, he would gain the status of a Blacklist Hunter, usurp an organization founded by a Mafia boss, and lastly, he would become a member of the Zodiacs, a group of twelve Hunters that acted as the Hunter Association's chairman's counselors.

──Ironically, Leorio would also gain influence in the Association and become one of the Zodiacs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am feeling a lot better now, with only minor dizziness. This is the chapter that I have been writing for the past few days. I'll be editing the previous chapters when my condition gets better.

I saw the first episode of Goblin Slayer. I was so hyped when they decided to animate it, especially when I have already read the Light Novel and Manga. The goblins are exactly like the ones from Grimgar, minus the rapey stuff, of course.

All reviews are appreciated :D


	23. The Hunter and The Hunted (4)

"FISH!"

"Fish?"

"It's fish!"

Unfortunately, Hanzo blurted out the word "fish" before he could sneak out of from cooking area.

"Fuck off! Don't you dare block my way!"

"Where are you grabbing, huh?! Do you want to get knocked out?!"

Under the guide of the sun's light, the examinees abandoned their stations and rushed to the forest's direction. As the secret ingredient has been revealed, no one wanted to stay behind and observe the others' actions.

Although there may be a vast amount of fish in the forest, the truly palatable ones would vanish immediately when they detected the approaching humans. Even a fool could figure out that a large amount of predators have descended upon the hunting ground when many of their kinsmen started going missing.

"Hehe, and you say I'm mean. Proper sushi requires seafood but they're stuck with freshwater produce." Buhara commented as he watched the returning applicants working with their newly-caught ingredients. From what he could see, most of them... no, all of them weren't doing well.

"Well, that makes it interesting. I've had my fill of proper sushi so I'm keen to see what these guys can come up with. I'm more a chef than an examiner, anyway." Menchi licked her lips and replied.

"I don't know if that's smart..." The large man remarked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Buhara sighed inwardly. _'Always a chef, eh? This could get ugly.'_ He looked at the examinees and sighed once more. It was a sigh that was filled with pity. He could already predict the results of this test as he understood his partner the best. _'A complete failure for all... Should I contact the chairman?'_ He sighed, for the third time.

 _'They are handling the cooking utensils like an amateur... No, this is worse than an amateur. They don't even know what is what.'_ He recognized that 9 out of 10 examinees have never properly cooked before. They have probably only roasted simple meals over the campfire and never actually prepared a genuine dish.

 _'This is painful to watch.'_ In his opinion, pleasing a world-class chef like Menchi is even harder than passing the Hunter Exam seeing that the other tests require more brute force than technical skills. It's similar to how anyone can 'swing' a sword even though you're not actually 'wielding' a sword.

"This exam's crazy. They examiners are all rotten to the core. First they lead us through a murder swamp after we ran for an entire day, and now they want us to satisfy their palates? I thought I was really crazy but looks like I have never seen the real thing before." Leorio grumbled as he tried to fillet a fish.

"Yeah. I heard that this year's exam was considerably harder from the last. Only forty-six, oh, should that be thirty-eight after Killua took care of those guys? In any case, I just hope that there won't be too many phases after this one." Fenric agreed.

"I concur. We're now down to 10% of the original and it'll keep dropping. The fatality rate must be through the roof when compared to the previous years." Kurapika joined in while he operated a propane gas grill.

"Hold on, Kurapika. Don't use the grills. Sushi are meant to be prepared raw."

"...Raw?" The Kurta paused.

"Yes, I apologize for not mentioning it earlier. For sushi, many ingredients are served raw when partnered with rice." Fenric chuckled. Sushi being served with raw ingredients was so obvious that he had forgotten it.

"I see... Although I had my suspicions regarding the contents I read, I truly cannot fathom how someone can enjoy raw food. I personally have never tasted a raw dish before." Kurapika turned the grill off and gazed at the ingredients with a complicated expression. "So we're just suppose to cut the fish, place it on a tiny ball of vinegared rice, add some seasonings, and that's it?"

"Technically, yes. But cooking's more difficult than you imagined. Appearance, presentation, smell, flavor, texture, many things can influence your final product. Therefore, be careful when you prepare the ingredients or you'll end up degrading your food's value. The ones we're serving are Gourmet Hunters after all. They're incredibly picky." Fenric explained.

"That sounds hard. Maybe we can do something like this! What do you think, Killua?" Gon furrowed his brow. Stuffing a piece of fish inside a rice ball, he covered the rice ball with edible herbs and then covered it with more vegetables.

"No, no, no, that's no sushi. It's totally against what Fenric's been saying." Killua disagreed, though his amused expression said otherwise.

"Then... how about his!" Leorio chimed in and showed them a smaller rice ball stuffed with different species of fish... and a crayfish. No one could tell whether he's serious or he's just playing.

"That's an out." Fenric face palmed, gaining laughter from the other four.

The blazing sun rise up to the sky as a warm breeze blew by the exam site. The sounds of bells tinkling could be heard. In the midst of this death-inducing competition... was an odd sense of tranquility that should not exist here.

The strangely quiet forest signaled the end of a hunt. The examinees returned one after another. Looking at their faces, they must have all managed to catch a kill that was suitable for the coming test. A few of them were even showing off their prey. This was clearly their declaration of victory.

 _'But what do I do now...'_

Unfortunately for them, despite knowing the dish's main ingredients, they did not know how to actually make sushi. Many of them moved their gazes to a crestfallen Hanzo, who promptly moved away to the edge of the station after noticing them.

 _'Tsk. How unsociable.'_

 _'I can't see what's he doing...'_

 _'Is that a fish in his hand? Is he gonna fry it?'_

 _'This guy... Since you already told us that much, why not just spill it all out?'_

 _'_ _Sharing is caring.'_

Hence, strange dishes were being continuously created. A fish and rice barbecue, a whole roasted fish, a stack of fried fish covered in rice, a fish burger, and a simple fish soup. There's even a guy who dared to serve a living fish. He was obviously slapped unconscious by a certain female examiner.

"What the hell..." Menchi's face twisted into an ugly frown as she witnessed these 'unique and special' sushi being served one after another. The level of her disappointment has dropped from 'not expecting much' to 'can I go home now?'. She's most likely not 'keen to see what these guys can come up with' anymore.

"Here we go! One Nigirizushi, comin' up!" Leorio announced his attempt and stepped up onto the platform where the examiners sat. His dish was hidden by a steel cloche. "My own on-the-spot recipe! I call it the 'Leorio Special'! Eat hearty!" The dish was revealed.

"Hmm? Ohhh, this is what I'm talking about." The Gourmet Hunter finally smiled. However... "Let me taste... Pui! Nope, no good." She immediately stopped eating after the first bite.

"Wait, why?!"

"Just because the dish you prepared look like a sushi does not make it a sushi! It's disgusting!" With a disgusted expression, Menchi sat down and tried to cleanse her palate with a cup of tea.

"What cares about that?! It tastes the same no matter who makes it!" Leorio argued.

"...'Who cares about that'? 'Taste the same'? You..." The world-class chef's face darkened.

"Huh?" An inauspicious omen loomed over Leorio's mind.

"You nimrod! It takes ten years of training to even begin making proper sushi! You pitiful examinees couldn't challenge a rank beginner!" Menchi's heels crashed down on the table as she pulled on the suited man's necktie. She was choking him.

"Hm! Move away, sunglasses. I got this." Hanzo approached the examiner's platform and served his dish. "Tadah! This is what an actual sushi is! As a genuine Japponese, I will show you what a proper Japponese dish tastes like!"

"Mmm..." Menchi released a pale Leorio and took a deep breathe, calming down. She glanced at the bald ninja and dipped the new sushi in soy sauce. "Peh. No good either." Her peaceful expression crumbled once more.

"But... you can't mean it!" Hanzo's voice crackled with anger. "Sushi is just rice molded into a bite-sized oblong shape and dabbed wasabi with a slice of fish slapped on top! Nothing simpler! It's all the same! Why are you so obsess over the minor details?!"

 _'So that's all it is!'_ The other examinees, who had no idea what a sushi, widened their eyes.

"Oops! Um... Er..." The ninja realized his mistake. "Eeek!" At the next moment, a frosty glare from his back sent chills down his spine.

"...'Nothing simpler'? 'It's all the same'?" Menchi growled. "You're the same as that sunglasses moron!"

"Th-Then what chance do any of us have?!" Hanzo did not step down.

"Shut up, baldy! You can't cut it, too bad!"

 _'...And off we go again.'_ Buhara sighed. _'Once she gets worked up like this, she loses all perspective. She herself should know that there are only a handful of chefs in the world who can meet her standards.'_

"All that yelling's made me hungry! Next challenger! C'mon, c'mon!" The female examiner sat down on the couch after sending Hanzo back in total defeat. It seemed that she was a talented fighter as well. Criticism-wise, that is.

"Try mine!"

"No, mine!"

"ARGH! Now everyone knows what to do! I'll actually have to test by taste now." Menchi frowned seeing the surging tide of examinees and their pitiful attempt at sushi. "This one..." She chose one from the tens of dishes. "Nope! The rice doesn't fall apart on the tongue!"

"You're being rather picky..." Buhara nervously said. As her partner, he knew that she was now in a furious mode, and judging with emotions would ruin the test. They were supposed to be impartial and not too excessive.

"I KNOW WHAT I LIKE!" All the giant man received in return was a thundering rebuke. There was no one who could stop Menchi now. She will taste the prepared dishes like a true professional and any that does not meet her standards will be deemed a failure.

"Don't you know to slice the fish across the grain?! TRY AGAIN!"

"The Rice is in the WRONG shape! Mold it with a thumbprint on the bottom! Don't press all the air out!"

"This sucks!"

"Too slow! Too slow! Your body heat transferred to the fish!"

"No good! Remake!"

It was no longer at the level of a Hunter Exam, but a world-class cooking competition.

"Sigh...!" Menchi gulped down a cup of tea and watched the next examinee. _'I'm full now, I should... Hmm?'_ She was about to announce the exam's end when the dish placed on the table caught her eyes. "Temarizushi?" It was a special type of Nigirizushi.

"Yes. It is a sushi made by pressing rice and fish into a ball-shaped form by hand using a plastic wrap. I have prepared multiple fish species and vegetables to go with the rice. There are also different toppings for all of them. The rice is properly shaped into a ball as you said, and I added a mock wasabi paste using horseradish." Fenric smiled and revealed twelve sushi on a black plate.

"Mmm, well, that's a first. It seems like you know what you're doing." Menchi raised her brow in curiosity. The sushi were arranged in rows and columns. The vibrant colors convinced her for a taste. "It's a good presentation, but what about the taste?"

"Please give it a try."

"Well then." She chose the one with some kind of orange topping. Dipping in into soy sauce, she put the sushi into her mouth and slowly chewed. Her face remained impassive until the sound of her swallowing was heard.

"You fai-" She paused. Something has hit her. "No, you pass." A frowning smile found its way on her face. Ignoring satisfying her, the food she just tasted did not even meet her standards. However, it reminded her of her role as an examiner.

 _'Was I too harsh? Tch, it's all these bad food and that perverted clown's fault.'_ Menchi grumbled. _'But it's too late to restart the exam.'_ Horrible sushi was not the sole reason why she was in a bad mood.

In truth, the primary reason she was so on edge was because of the ominous aura Hisoka has been directing towards her since the beginning of the second phase. The clown's been constantly exuding bloodlust as if to provoke her. Frankly, it made her restless till the point of wanting to attack anyone who dares to show her a wisp of hostility.

"You pass, now go." The Gourmet Hunter sighed. "That's it! I'm full now! Only one of you have passed!" She declared, causing an uproar.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"I did not come here for this shit!"

"And you're calling yourself a Professional Hunter?! This isn't fair!"

Curses were being thrown around.

"Congrats, Fenric!" Gon welcomed the sole winner with a brilliant smile despite failing himself.

"Dammit, what did you do to pass? Hey, tell me, will you? Did you use that handsome face of yours to seduce her? Or was it money? It's money, isn't it? Tell me, hey!" Leorio pulled his tie off and bit on it. He seemed extremely vexed.

"I'm here to be a Hunter, not a cook..." Killua stared at a messily done sushi on his plate.

"That was impressive. I'm not trying to be offensive, but you really did surprise me. I honestly expected no one to pass seeing how critical that examiner is." Kurapika joined in. "Are you perhaps a cook? I believed that you wanted to become a Treasure Hunter."

"No, I'm not a professional cook." The Edelweiss Candidate shook his head. "It's just that I know how to cook. And by that, I mean genuine 'cooking', not roasting something over fire. That's also why I know the recipe of sushi. What? Do you want to try it? Hnhn, I swear that it is pretty good. For my standards, at least."

"I'll help myself to one then." Killua interjected and grabbed a piece, throwing it into his mouth. "Hm, not bad, but not good either when compared to my family's butlers. Oh well, I'll give it a 4 out of 10!"

"Hey, that's rude, Killua!" Gon pouted and also took a piece. "Don't listen to him, Fenric. I think It's delicious!" His eyes shined.

 _'Good.'_ The plate Fenric prepared was nowhere near what a true professional chef can come up with. On the other hand, the presentation and variety has the amplification effect of showing how extraordinarily it was.

He went up last with another kind of sushi because he knew that Menchi will be bothered by the same disgusting Nigirizushi the others served. His action was a kind of mind game, reminding her of how 'delicious' and 'unique' his 'above-average' sushi was when compared to the amateurish ones the other examinees prepared.

 _'And the plate should also act as a reminder for Menchi...'_ Fenric pondered as he watched Leorio and Kurapika tasting his dish. They were nodding in acknowledgement. _'I don't want that old fox to come here too.'_

 _'I am already standing out for being the sole passer of the second phase, what if he starts asking about how I acquired the information on the 287th Hunter Exam? There's no way that the Hunter Association's chairman do not know about the job I offered a week ago.'_

 _'There was no leak from the Association in the first place, but I can't tell him that I came from another world, can I? Can't having him find out the Reinforcement and Alteration spells I used on my ingredients as well. As one of the strongest Nen users in the world, he must be exceptionally sensitive to any supernatural powers. A foreign power like Magecraft will send alarm bells all over the place.'_

 _'Really, I can't believe I'm risking all these just because I do not want to attempt the Spider Eagle egg test...'_ He narrowed his eyes, though outwardly, he was enjoying sushi with the others. _'No, I am not wrong. Gon may be right in the canon but I do not want to rely on chances or other possibilities.'_

' _Jumping off a cliff for an egg is too much for me at the moment. Even if I were to risk everything, there is still no guarantee of my survival if I were to directly fall down to the bottom.'_ He took a deep breathe. _'_ _A free fall from hundreds of meters high... Haha._ _I am not wrong.'_

"─however!" Menchi shouted. "I do realize that my judgement was indeed a little off due to my passion for cuisines. There was a slight detriment in my evaluation. Therefore, I have decided for there to be a third part for this test!"

"...A little off?"

"Passion?"

"A slight detriment?"

"Are you fucking kiddi-"

"SHUT UP!" The female Hunter yelled and slammed her hand down. The table cracked from the force she exerted. "If I say that there will be a third test, then there will be a third test! You hear me?!" Her face was flushed from embarrassment. It seemed that she still didn't want to admit her mistakes.

"O-Okay, I think they got it, Menchi. So calm down." Buhara stopped his partner from lashing out. She was still on edge since the provocation from the clown still has yet vanished. "You people calm down too." He turned his glare to the examinees to shut them up.

"..."

Hisoka smirked.

"..."

"Mm! It's good that you all understand my broad-mindedness." Menchi nodded. The examinees did not reply. They were all silent since they were too tired when thinking of continuing the earlier argument. "Now! Listen carefully, I will announce the third test's rules!" She stood up and pointed at the site's entrance, towards the lush greenery.

"With the exception of applicant #400, you are to enter the Visca Forest Reserve and hunt down any dangerous creatures or Magical Beasts you can find! The top fifteen examinees shall be granted passage to the exam's third phase!" She retrieved a piece of wood from Buhara and wrote 'ranking' and the number 1 to 15 down.

"But! Here's a twist!" A familiar teasing smile formed on her face. It was the same smile which gave the examinees a sense of uneasiness. "I am not judging the kills on how powerful your targets are, but on how great they are as an ingredient! The more delicious your prey is as an ingredient, the higher your ranking will be! You can submit as many as you like, but only the final, the best catch, will be counted! Those who are ranked first to third will even receive a bonus in the next phase!"

"Now go!" As if acting as a signal, Menchi's words sent the examinees dashing for the forest. The test was not as hard as the previous one. They might not know about a creature's value as an ingredient, but they could bring it back to the examiner for judging before heading back for a better catch if it was not good enough.

"You don't have to worry." Menchi looked at the lone examinee who was sitting quietly. "By passing the second phase part two, you will be granted the same bonus as the person who scores first in this test."

"You have my gratitude." Fenric smiled.

A blazing orb fell down the west horizon. It was beginning of the darkness' hour. _Step, step, step._ The examinees trudged into the forest, watching blackness descending around them. The night creatures woke up one by one. Those hungry beasts howled, motioning for the start for their hunt. It was the dawn of their day.

──You must know, that human is not the only predator in this abundant nature.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Double update! I'm feeling well today! :)


	24. The Hunter and The Hunted (5)

"Excuse me, Miss Examiner."

"Mm?" At Fenric's inquiry, Menchi ceased her conversation and lowered the satellite phone in her hand. Because of 'unforeseen' circumstances caused by a certain someone, she was now in the midst of negotiating with the Hunter Association. She needed more time, and they started to become annoying, telling her to be more 'lenient'.

 _'Nice timing! I will buy you something delicious if you were to pass the Hunter Exam.'_ Although she seemed unflustered, she was in reality rejoicing at the examinee's interruption. It was the perfect excuse to justify her ignoring Beans, the man who was at the other side of the phone.

"Do you mind me participating in the this test? I am bored just sitting here, and I'd like to see how my friends are doing." Fenric chuckled inwardly. Even from his position, he could hear an "are you listening?!" coming out of the phone.

"I don't mind. Just be careful. It's not safe in the forest, especially during nighttime." The Gourmet Hunter said, unconcerned. "Now go-" A yell came from the phone as she was about to continue. "Argh! How annoying, Beans."

"I thought you'd stop me."

"Not really." Not looking at Fenric, Menchi frowned and toned the phone's volume down. "Luck is also a part of one's strength. You are offering to assist someone in their task, that can be counted as their luck for receiving help from an unexpected source."

"I guess you learn something new everyday." He thanked the examiner and started performing weapon inspection. His rifle was in pristine condition and ready to fire. He's cleaned his knife, and there was no problem with his handgun.

"Off I go... Hm?" Before departing for the forest, he saw a giant vortex of fire shooting upwards and into the sky. Although it was nowhere close to a Dragon's Breath, he could still feel the searing heat even though the flames' origin was over a hundred meters away. It was definitely not a good sign for him to start traveling.

"Oh? Did someone perhaps wake up the forest's lord?" Menchi commented, impressed by the dazzling flames. "Do you wish to retract your words? Hehe, I guess not. Well, just don't die. It won't be worth it after passing my test."

"Ha... haha."

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _Whooosh!_ A violent tempest blew upwards as his clothes fluttered against the tree-toppling gale. The sudden surge of wind... it was the indication that the beast who he was stalking was now close by.

It was a monster, the apex predator of this territory, a Magical Beast that should not belong to a mere forest reserve. It towered above every trees, and its claws was as big as a human and as sturdy as the sharpest blade. A humongous wingless dragon, that was the first impression it'd give others.

 _'The first place on the leaderboard is his! Its flesh would surely be appetizing! No one will be able to contend against him when he caught such a prey!'_ , thought the young man when he first saw the beast.

It was a mistake.

The Magical Beast outclassed him- No, it was certainly in a league of its own. What was he actually thinking, believing to be able to hunt such a majestic creature? He was only a human, an evolved ape who couldn't muster any strength beyond the common.

The hunter had became the hunted. Arrogance led one to one's downfall. This was an error that must be paid by one's life... In this case, it's _his_ life. No, no, no. How could he die here?! There was so many more things he had to finish, there were so many people he had to save, and there were so many ladies he had to impress.

It was his dream to become a doctor, save the poor, get all the ladies, and win big in the game called life...!

"GO TO HELL, YOU DIMWITTED LIZARD!" Leorio shouted as he tossed his suitcase at the monster who was charging towards him. The case crashed against the Forest Lord's head. It was a direct hit... a direct hit that bounced off the wingless dragon's scales as if it was air.

 _ROAR!_ The throw seemed to have an adverse effect as the massive beast's sped up. A light attack that did nothing, it must have provoked the Forest Lord's pride. The suited man would surely be squashed if this were to continue.

"Damn...!" Leorio pulled out a switchblade and steeled himself for the impact. He has yet to give up despite the impossible odds. It was an insurmountable foe, far beyond what a tiny human such as him could handle. However...

"I got you, pal!" A voice interrupted the dance between man and beast. The shadows flicked. A young boy revealed himself from the bushes and leaped onto a tree, using it as a foothold to approach the wingless lizard. It was the night, and night was the dominion of assassins.

"Hang on, Leorio!" A more lively voice rang out from his right. A small red orb, seeming to be the decoration of a weapon, crashed into the beasts' eye. Something sharp must have pierced in as a fountain of blood splashed onto the suited man.

"That's one!" The first voice continued. A leg smashed into the dragon's chin and knocked it off course. "And two!" After saving Leorio, the young boy went for a second hit and successfully destroyed the Forest Lord's remaining eye.

"GRWAAA!" Deprived of its vision, the dragon cried out in pain. _Rooaar!_ It was not a fool. Knowing that its odd at victory was now dim, it attempted a full-on retreat.

"Target its belly! That's a Ground Mathiz! It's known for its soft below, a fatal flaw that almost made the race go extinct!" Kurapika shouted, informing the rest of the endangered species' weakness. It showed his extraordinary wisdom as the knowledge was not something an ordinary person would come across unless they wish to become a specialist or a Beast Hunter.

"Alright!" Killua cruelly smiled and bolted towards the Forest Lord. His fingernails extended, transforming his hand into a sharp blade. Without much resistance, his nails cut through the massive beast's belly and creating a shower of blood.

"Watch out! Ground Mathizes are in possession of a special attack, only used when it's seriously threatened! It's Fire Breath! Careful of where its mouth is pointing!" The Kurta announced and hurled a piece of stone at the wingless lizard, gaining its attention.

 _Grrrr...!_ Feeling its life slipping away, the Ground Mathiz opened its giant maw towards the stone's direction. Under the four's shocked gazes, a burst of flames came out and the trees in the dragon's way were burned to cinders.

But that was only the beginning.

"Killua!" Gon yelled.

"I know!" Killua, alongside Gon, ran up to the Ground Mathiz with confidence. They simultaneously jumped upwards... and kicked the beast's chin!

A breath of fire surged forth, but its mouth was forcefully sealed! The fire resistant body could not withstand its own Fire Breathe and the dragon's jaw was melted off. It was already dead, however, the flames did not stop. It went towards the sky, becoming a giant vortex of fire that swallowed the invisible clouds.

"Yes! We did it!" The two young boys high fived and laughed.

"Gon! Killua! Come here and give me a hug!" Leorio quickly joined in.

"Ew, no! Go away, pops!"

"Don't be like that and join us, Killua!"

"No, wait, guys... If I'm not wrong..." Kurapika, who was smiling softly, suddenly froze. _'Ground Mathiz, Ground Mathiz, Ground Mathiz... Carnivorous, possesses a fatal weakness, active during both night and day depending on their habitat, can breathe fire, and they...'_ His face twisted. "...travel in pairs...!"

 _ROOAAR!_ A wave of rage swept over them. A wingless lizard, darker and far larger than the previous one, stepped into the area they were in. It was the Forest Lord, the true ruler, one who used to be the alpha of a pack.

Yes, that's right, Ground Mathizes are Magical Beasts that traveled in packs of fives to sixes. As endangered species, each one of them are paired up, male to female, by the forest's caretaker.

The Forest Lord, whose face was contorted in fury, approached the humans who killed his wife. Without even giving them a chance to respond, it opened its mouth and charged up the infamous Fire Breath.

"Run...!" The last Kurta screamed. He could not reach the other three from his distance.

"As if I'll let you!" As if the world was frozen in the time of death, Leorio mustered up his courage and rushed towards the insurmountable foe. Holding the switchblade in a backwards grip, he used the beast's spiky scales as footholds and climbed onto its back. He was going to jam the blade into its head!

"Leorio!" Gon was already on his way, his fishing rod aiming for the Forest Lord's eye. There was no time to hesitate, the destruction of its sight was his priority!

"You idiot!" Aside from Leorio, Killua moved the fastest. Whilst the man was climbing onto the monster's back, his sharpened nails were traveling to its belly. Its weakness! Its weakness could be exploited!

At the same time they three attacks were about to land, the vortex of fire was fired... or not. As if sensing an immediate threat, the Forest Lord shook Leorio off its back and dived behind the forest's trees.

 _Phht!_ A suppressed noise rang out. Fresh blood leaked out of the massive creature's chest. A tiny projectile, one which aimed for the beast's heart, had narrowly missed its target. It pierced straight through the Forest Lord's body and came out from the other side, continuing off to penetrate several trees.

"That was...!" Killua's pupils shook. He had also sensed the danger behind the tiny projectile.

 _Whizz!_ A second round was coming! A bullet, reinforced to its utmost limits through Magecraft and Nen, directly struck the wingless lizard's right hind leg. _Whizz!_ Another round was fired! This time, it went for its left hind leg, completely immobilizing the Magical Beast...!

 _Bang!_ It seemed that whoever the ambusher was no longer needed hiding. The gunshot reverberated throughout the forest as the final round headed towards the Forest Lord's head. It effortlessly pierced the sturdy scales, cutting apart all resistance, and obliterated the dragon's brain.

 _Crash!_ The giant monster fell down on the blood-soaked ground. The lights in its eyes slowly dimmed, signaling the end of a ruler's reign. It was a dishonorable fight, one which the opponent did not even reveal itself. Everyone present could only feel the same as well.

"You're welcome." A man stepped out from behind the bushes. He must be the ambusher as he was holding a rifle in his hand.

"Fenric...?" Gon called out.

"Yup, it's me." Fenric waved his hand. However, he frowned the moment he saw the Forest Lord's corpse. "You guys... did you really target this forest's lord?" He sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"...What do you mean?" Leorio asked. He has a bad feeling about this...

"Ah, you see..."

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"─It's no good?!"

"Of course! Have you all lost your mind?! You can't chew this thing's meat! It's too tough, not edible at all!" Menchi stabbed a chef's knife into the huge block of meat that the four Hunter examinees brought back.

"Then what's all those efforts for?!" Leorio clasped his head in vexation. That legendary battle against a dragon, the heartfelt gratitude he felt when seeing his friends coming to his rescue, and the epic finale that should have ended with his heroic action...

"Bubu, denied! Go and bring something better back before the sun rises!" The female examiner cold-heartedly declared.

"ARGGH!"

"I know a lot about ingredients so you should have consulted with me instead of just straight out running for the forest..." Fenric tried his best to suppress a laughter. "Pffft." Tried, yes, tried... "Pfff- Hahaha!"

"This is unfair! Hey, examiner, I demand a reevaluation! Give us some points for hunting such a powerful beast, won't you?! Or, or, Fenric can just make something delicious with it! That'll change you mind!" Leorio charged forward and got kicked down. But he did not give up. "Please!" He grabbed Menchi's legs.

"Don't say the impossible..." The Gourmet Hunter pushed the suited man away with an irritated expression. "Ugh, I told you to stop!" She knocked him away when he tried to get closer once more. "Go catch something better now or I'll fail you, right here, right now!"

"...How disappointing..." Gon flopped down on the ground and gazed up. The stars above them were shining brightly. It was a scenery that could not be seen in cities, a sight unique only to the locations abundant in nature such as the Visca Forest Reserve.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fenric joined in.

"Yes, it is." Killua sat down beside them. He did not hate the peaceful atmosphere either.

"I used to stargaze with my friend." Kurapika was also present. "It'll be so much more worthwhile if you can ignore the arguing noise, that is." Wry smiles appeared on their faces when they moved their gazes to the examiner's platform.

"You guys should rest for a few minutes before leaving. I'll help you this time, and I know quite a bit about this area's biology, ecology, and zoology." The white-haired Magus retrieved a picnic basket from his side and offered the contents to the three. "Here. You should fill your stomachs before leaving."

"Thanks, whitey- I mean, _cough_ , Fenric. You seems to know a fair amount." Killua made a cat face and took a sandwich from the basket. The main components were fried fish and vegetables. "Not bad." Just like the sushi he made, it was not exceptional, but it was still delicious. Yes, homely would be the best word to describe it.

"That's true." Kurapika said. "Are you a scholar? You don't seem to build like one." He could tell that Fenric's body was toned, like a veteran who has seen hundreds of battles. However, the man was nowhere close to the likes of the young Zoldyck, a true genius born with talented, potential, and the genetics to back it up.

"Ahaha, I'm not that impressive. I just read a lot. Information's your lifeline during a fight, you know? I was never good or had the talent for close combat so I have to rely on the more... disrespectful techniques." Fenric smiled bitterly.

"You do not have to feel shameful. Relying on strategies is not cowardice. It is a proper tactic that has been utilized countless times in history." Kurapika gulped down the food and consoled.

"Oh, really? I'm truly glad to hear that."

"That's right! What you did was impressive, Fenric! Aunt Mito taught me to value my own life over anything. Although I don't fully agree to it, I still think that it is very important to believe in yourself and more importantly, to protect someone dear to you." Gon beamed.

"...To protect someone dear to you?" The Edelweiss Candidate murmured.

"Un, I can tell that you are plagued with something. You can tell me if it's too much, okay? You'll feel better if you share your secrets with someone." The young boy looked at the star-filled sky. "After all, worrying about someone means that there are still kindness and affection remaining in your heart."

 _'...Ha, haha...'_ Fenric smiled turned softer. _'He's still a kid, huh? How innocent.'_ He gazed upon the same star-filled sky. _'...And how selfish.'_ His eyes hardened. _'Gon Freecss, you are certainly one those stars in this vast sky. Forever shining, incorruptible, yet never as virtuous as a man.'_

 _'...How enviable that is...'_ The man who sought for True Resurrection closed his eyes. The words Gon said have sent not only Fenric, but also Killua and Kurapika to silence. "Thank you, Gon. I will remember those words."

"Un."

"Guys!" The existence known as Leorio appeared and disturbed the solemn atmosphere. "Let's head out, right now! That bitch just won't give in to my request- Argh! Ok, ok, I'm sorry for calling you a female dog- Ouch! Oh, uh? Is that food? Are you guys eating without me? Did you all secretly agree to isolate me?! Hey!"

"Pffft." Kurapika could not hold his laughter back.

"Hahahaha!" Neither could the other three.

As the ever-brilliant lunar rise up to the sky's center, a new friendship between the two young boys and the three young men was further cemented. The illumination from the moon's light was brilliant that night. It was as if it was calling for the birth of a new legend, one that will forever be recorded in the history of mankind.

No more words were needed to be exchanged as they departed for the silent forest. Whether they be a deceitful creature, a massive monster, or a legendary Magical Beast, none of them were able to stop the party's advance.

With the knowledge acquired by a former Magician, the four who failed the second test successfully captured the best ingredients and landed themselves on the leaderboard's top 15. By sunrise, the results of the second exam was announced.

Rankings for the 287th Hunter Exam's second phase, part three:

0\. Fenric von Leiqritus

1\. Gon Freecss

2\. Killua Zoldyck

3\. Kurapika

4\. Leorio Paradinight

5\. Pokkle

6\. Geretta

7\. Bourbon

8\. Gittarackur (Illumi in disguise)

9\. Hanzo

10\. Bodoro

11\. Goz

12\. Siper

13\. Hisoka Morow

14\. Ponzu

15\. Kyu

"Now, examinees, please board the airship." A familiar voice instructed. It was Beans, the Hunter Association Chairman's personal secretary. "We will provide all necessities while you are on board. Please rest fully as this will be your last chance before the execution of the 287th Hunter Exam's third phase."

A large airship landed near the second exam's site. The last sixteen applicants followed the man's instructions and started entering the airship. "Mm?" Before joining them, Fenric noticed someone gazing at him with curiosity. "...It's gone." However, the gaze vanished when he tried to search for it.

"Well then, it seems that every examinees have boarded the airship." Bean's voice sounded out. "Start the engine! Destination: Zevil Island!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Fenric's 0th because he's the sushi test's sole winner. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are top 4 due to Fenric's help. Pokkle and Geretta are both hunters or former hunters, hence 5th and 6th. And the rest are the rest (Jester, assassin, ninja, sniper, warrior, martial artist, swordsman, poisoner, snake charmer, etc, have close to zero knowledge regarding beasts and their value as an ingredient).


	25. Game of Deception (1)

"Anyone wonder how many we'll get this year?"

Within a grandly decorated room was three seated individuals. They were the previously introduced examiners: Menchi, Buhara, and Satotz. Having concluded with their job, they were now holding a conversation regarding the exam while simultaneously relishing in the dinner in which the Association specially prepared for them.

"Y'mean who'll pass the exam?" Buhara said as he stacked another plate on top of the other ones. He was finishing the dishes prepared by high-class chefs as if he was in a fast food buffet.

"I almost failed all of them, sure, but still there are some real contenders in this group." Menchi nodded. The remaining sixteen examinees were all elites amongst elites.

"Guess it'll depend on what gets thrown at them." The large man replied. _'Though another Menchi could take 'em all out...'_

"There's that, sure. But I noticed a couple who have pretty powerful auras. What do you think, Mister Satotz?"

"Well now..." Satotz wiped his face and hummed. It makes one wonder how he could eat despite not having a visible mouth. "I like the looks of this year's rookies."

"Yeah? Same here!" The female examiner agreed. "Number 294 looks sharp, though bald. Plus, he knew sushi. There's also 400. The guy's cooking isn't bad for someone who should have invested a period of time into martial arts or other combat-related skills."

"99 is my favorite so far, but he's so obnoxious." Satotz said. "However, he's still young. He has the possibility of turning from a rough gem into a solid sapphire when he's polished by experiencing the real world's harshness."

"Heeeh... How 'bout you, Buhara?"

"Well... My money's on 44, but he's no rookie so I'll go with the same one you chose?"

"Oh? Is it the bald ninja or the sushi sniper?"

"Giving nicknames already...?" The large man smile wryly. "Anyway, you know who I'm talking about. The guy knows his stuff. You noticed it too, right? He's been on constant alert since 44 exuded his bloodlust and instead of rushing to complete the task, he carefully tailed the other examinees during my test. Not to mention that he's also a Nen user."

"Another one who's studied Nen prior to the exam? That's rare." Satotz commented.

"Yeah, he won't fail the Hunter Exam unless something strange happens." Menchi sipped her tea and continued. "We all know how powerful a supernatural ability is when used against unsuspecting targets. That's also the main reason why the Hunter Association possesses so much authority and influence."

"His Nen-infused bullets were quite powerful as well. The gun doesn't seem to be a Conjured weapon so he's probably an Emitter, a Manipulator, or an Enhancer." Buhara explained. "I'd bet that he's a Manipulator since, well, you know how simpleminded most Enhancers are. He can't be one when he fits so much in the ranks of Manipulators."

"True. Most of the Manipulators I know are calm and logical. It kind of fits him, but..." The Single-Star Gourmet Hunter crossed her legs and frowned. "...he can't be a Manipulator, right? The bullet he's fired is way too powerful for a Manipulator who's only at his age. His compatibility with Enhancement would be at rock bottom."

"Perhaps his Nen ability is related to firearms? He can manipulate bullets as aura constructs so the strength he's shown is not out of his league." Satotz pointed out. "Although it benefits a Manipulator more when he develops a Hatsu related to manipulating the living, it is not exactly uncommon to see one who focuses more on non-living objects."

"Like Morel? I have to agree that that ability of his is indeed powerful... and annoying." Menchi grumbled.

"Oh well, guess only time will tell. We can't just swagger in and ask someone what his secrets are, right?" The large man finished another plate of roasted ham. It was his thirty-seventh serving.

"Hm~ I guess so~" Menchi smirked.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Congratulations on your successful escape from that picky woman."

A few hours have passed after the completion of the Hunter Exam's second phase. The examinees who have underwent the life-threatening tests rested their body and mind on the airship as Beans led them to the third phase's exam site.

However, the location where they landed was not on the island they expected.

"Since there are only sixteen of you left, we will skip the Trick Tower." The newly-introduced examiner was Lippo, a petite man with a distinguishable violet mohawk, red eyes and large clear glasses. Despite his unimpressive appearance, he was a Blacklist Hunter who has tracked down and captured many dangerous and wanted criminals.

"The third phase will take place on Zevil Island. Before we move to the island by boat, I want you all to draw lots." Lippo stated as he gestured for his assistant, a large bald man, to bring something to him. It was a box placed atop a small metal table. There were arrows decorating its surface.

"Lots?"

"What will that decide?"

"Who to hunt... and who will hunt you." The Blacklist Hunter smiled. Even though he did not mean it, the smile which he gave the examinees was a creepy and irritating smirk that naturally drew ire from others.

"In this box are sixteen numbered cards corresponding to all the remaining applicants. You will now draw one card each." He retrieved a piece of wood given to him by Menchi. It was the previous test's rankings, carved by the Single-Star Hunter herself. "You will draw in the order of the rankings from the second phase's part three. Now start drawing. You first, number 400." He signaled for Fenric to move closer.

"Got it."

It's time to roll the dices. Following the 400th applicant, the other fifteen examinees went up one after another and drew the card that would decide their fate. It might be a simple thing, but they will soon find out how lucky or unfortunate they are from the result of chances.

"Does everyone have a card? Good." Lippo chuckled seeing some shocked faces. They must have pulled a really bad opponent. Even a fool should realize the point of this test after seeing the indicated numbers.

"This box, a tabulator, has recorded the number that each of you drew. You may therefore dispose of your cards, if you wish. The applicant whose number is specified on your card..." He took out a bloodied number plate belonging to a dead examinee. "...is you target."

Yes, it was time for a hunt.

Everyone's eyes went sharp and quickly hid the badges on their chest. Only a few whose hands weren't fast enough or weren't thinking properly has had their number revealed. Finishing, they turned their heads around, looking for the person who might be their target. Sadly, every examinees had finished concealing their badges by now.

"Your objective is to collect the other applicants' number badges. The badge of your specified target is worth two points. Your own badge, if it stays in your possession, is also worth two points. All other badges are worth one point. To advance to the final exam phase, you must accrue a minimum of..." The Blacklist Hunter gestured the designated required number and smiled creepily. "...four points."

The ones who drew a difficult target felt their heart going cold. Despite being a skilled warrior, many of them weren't exactly a jack-of-all-trades. If they chose a wrong opponent, they would be murdered without even having a single chance to retaliate.

It's just how affinities are. Even a legendary warrior who can face against an army of thousands won't be able to do anything or fight back when poisoned by a hidden assassin in his sleep. A master of archery could dominate a master of sword in ranged combat and vice versa. Such is the reality of war.

 _'This is...'_ Fenric gazed at the card he drew. He properly memorized the other fifteen's numbers so he already knew who he has to defeat. _'_ _How annoying... This is why I hate games of chances.'_ Making sure that no one was looking at him, he gritted his teeth, crumpled the card, ripped it to pieces, and discarded it into the sea.

 _'Just when we became friends...'_ The number written on the card was worse than 44, Hisoka, or 301, Illumi. _'There goes having an easy time... Why does it have to be you? I'd rather face Hisoka or Illumi than you.'_

It was 99, Killua Zoldyck.

 _'Statistically speaking, eight, which is half the amount of the sixteen remaining examinees, should pass this test. However, that is only limited to the default statistics where human emotions and desperation are not included. When the likes of Hisoka, Killua, and Illumi are included, the number of survivors in this test should be at most five._ '

 _'...I cannot allow that to happen.'_

 _'In order to follow the canon timeline as closely as possible, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Hanzo, Hisoka, and Illumi must pass the 287th Hunter Exam.'_ It is not possible to perfectly suppress the butterfly effect that he caused but he could still prevent any significant changes from happening.

 _'In the case of Pokkle... Well, as far as I can tell, he is just a useless fodder who revealed the existence of Nen to the Chimera Ants. Anyone with information regarding the supernatural power can replace him.'_

 _'Therefore, there is only one thing which I can do to ensure everyone will receive the number badge they desire. It may be a foolish decision, but it is an inevitable choice if I want to help those three pass the exam, which I must say they do not have the ability to if they were to ever run into one of the stronger applicants.'_

 _'The three who I am talking about is Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. To be honest, they can't win at all. Ignoring the two Nen users, martial artists who trained their whole lives like Bodoro and Hanzo can easily kick their asses in a one versus one battle. The remaining examinees are also smart enough to ambush or trap their targets.'_

 _'Luckily, I was ranked first in the second phase so I have a head start, being allowed to move before everyone else. To begin my plan, I must first rid the two nuisances who will definitely bother me if they were to find the truth out...'_

"All right, those are the parameters of the third phase." Lippo clapped his hand to get the examinees' attention. "Enjoy your stay on Zevil Island." He gestured for the Hunter aspirants to board the boat. It had arrived at the dock during the lots drawing.

 _'Guess I'll have to give up going after the two-pointer and eliminate two random examinees instead... and there's that person... Well, I bet he won't mind me messing this test up a bit.'_ Sighing to himself and his decision, Fenric stepped out of the crowd and boarded the boat. _'...This is going to be chaotic... and exhausting._ '

And thus, the curtains for the battle for survival slowly rises.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"This is...!"

"Gon!"

"Leorio...!"

They have realized how strange the situation was the moment they stepped foot onto the island. The surroundings' condition was... too unusual for an island that should have been clear as the day. That was why they chose to stick together instead of dispersing like what they originally agreed on.

It was then.

They saw another examinee disappear.

Fenric, Killua, and the other examinees who went after him, vanished in the colorless fog one by one. They were no screams nor yells, indicating that no one has met any danger so far. Nevertheless, it was unfavorable for them to not know what in god's name is going on.

Unbeknownst to them, the examiners who acted as judges during the third phase were also in a similar state. They were supposed to tail the examinees and observe their behaviors, however, what they ran into when chasing their designated target was a cloud of dense fog that sent them to the fabled dreamland.

"Why is there fog here? The island was normal when we saw it from the boat." Leorio frowned. "It's really limiting our visibility." He could barely see his hands when he extended them forward.

"It's probably the temperature." Kurapika furrowed his brow and surveyed the murky forest. Nothing in sight was visible. "If the temperature quickly falls, the water vapor returns to being tiny droplets of water, floating in the air, and finally creating a fog. But I do not understand why a fog was formed. This phenomenon should not happen here, where the weather's fine─ wait."

"It's cold even though it's tropical. How strange." Gon watched in fascination as his breath turned white.

"Yes... that's right. It suddenly turned cold when we landed on the island. However, why is this happening? Does the Hunter Association possess a weathering manipulation device? No, is it even possible to manufacture such a high-level technology with the current engineering knowledge? This..."

"Stop muttering, Kurapika, it's creepy." The sunglasses man said. "In the first place, is it necessary to create a fog for this test? I know the Hunter Exam is important to the Association but changing the weather? I don't think they have that much resource to spare for a simple exam."

"No, it shouldn't be impossible for the Association that is supported by hundreds of Professional Hunters. You know the chairman's reputation. Plus, it's a fog. It's a lot easier to produce when compared to creating a natural disaster or trying to make it snow. They just have to make the temperature drop to a certain level and it's done."

"I still don't get it. It's a badge stealing game, not a maze of doom. There's no need for them to go this far, right?" Leorio's frown deepened.

"That's true..."

"...Hey, what have you two been saying? Can you explain to me in a simpler way?" Gon interrupted at this moment. It seemed that his head was boiling from the two's constant 'chatter'.

"Huh? Oh, hahaha. Gon, you sure are─"

"AAHHH!"

It was at that moment when a scream interrupted them.

"What was that?" Kurapika flinched. "An attack?" He quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes, looking towards the direction where the scream came from.

"Well, it certainly does not sound friendly. Even I can tell that." Leorio retrieved his switchblade. It was a blood-curdling screech, something that could only be heard when someone's in terrible pain and when their life is greatly threatened. That meant that whatever gave out the cry was attacked by 'something'.

"From the voice... it's a male... human? Perhaps another examinee?" Kurapika pulled out two wooden swords and got into an alerted stance, ready to intercept any enemy heading their way.

"We have to go help them!"

"Wait, Gon! Stop!" Leorio shouted as he watched the young boy running towards the scream's direction. "The hell you doing?!"

"Let's go! We can't split up in this kind of place...!" The Kurta's face darkened and chased after the running boy. He did not like their obliviousness regarding the exam's circumstances and moving cluelessly in a fog-covered forest was even worse. But there was no time to think because Gon was already tens of meters away.

"Are we seriously doing this?!" Leorio groaned and started running.

The group navigated through the region, dodging trees and barks skillfully. Soon, they arrived at an open area right next to a small stream. However, what used to be a tranquil scenery was currently bathed in the sight of cruelty.

The flowing stream was painted in the color of crimson. An 'object' was confined within the rocky region beside the stream as the nauseating tang of iron wafted to their nose. In the center of the rocky region was a lone examinee. He was sitting there, seemingly peaceful and contrary to the bloodied site.

His head was decapitated, and the head which eyes were resting serenely was placed between the man's legs. A large wooden pike skewered the man. It was as if he was one of the meaty ingredients on a barbecue stick. 'Vlad the Impaler himself has visited here', that was what the sight would have told the three, no, the many examinees present.

"This is..." Kurapika's face fell. What he was seeing was as revolting as the scenery he saw that day. He could still remember it... No, he has never forgotten it. The blood-painted village, the massacre of his clan, the mountain of corpses, families, neighbors, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters... it has never left his mind since then...

"W-What... Who the, which sicko did this?!" Leorio vomited immediately. Despite wanting to become doctor, he was still not used to something as horrifying as a mutilated corpse. _'Something like this... It can't be forgiven...! The culprit will definitely be disqualified if the Association were to find out_ ─ _No, the guy has to be thrown into prison and never see daylight again...!'_

"We need to get out of here, _fast_ , Leorio." The Kurta frowned after seeing the other examinees. They were similarly horrified by the sight but such chaos would soon dissolve into a battle royale. They have to leave before that happens.

"...Looks like the scream caught the others' attention as well. What now, Kurapika?" The doctor aspirant grabbed a stunned Gon and panted heavily to rid of the thought about the corpse. As expected of one of the top sixteen examinees, he was trying his best to concentrate on the more important topic instead of the ruthless murder.

"We run─"

They could not run.

 **"...Welcome, my students, detectives and criminals, to the academy of hope, Hope Academy! Nice name, eh? I know, I know. Haha, let me ask you! Do you miss your youth, those unforgettable days? Do you wish to experience it once more, together with the men and women who have been alongside you all this time? Well then. Let us play a game of good and evil. Please! Find out who is right, and who is in... the wrong. Now, let the liar's game begin!"**

They could not run.

[Starting game...]

They could not run.

[Establishing connection... a new lobby has been created.]

 _──There was no escape._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update, was busy with university stuff. I recently transferred from Petrochemistry and Polymer Science to Computer Science.

Anyway, here's a new chapter!


	26. Game of Deception (2)

I saw it.

It was just a tiny glimpse, but I certainly saw it. A massive cherry blossom was standing atop a flowery hill which was surrounded by countless seasonal trees. I can tell... Despite its beauty, it was one which was filled of hypocrisy, as if it was trying to cover up something that had once existed.

For some reason, such a beautiful view reminded me of my long lost hometown.

...I do not understand why it reminded me of such a desolate memory, nonetheless, I most likely won't ever forget this memorable scene.

[Welcome, players, to a simple game of deception!]

[The game rules are as follows:]

[1.) The players are now designated as 'students'.]

[2.) There are two factions within the game: 'innocent' and 'guilty'.]

[3.) The game will start with three random students chosen as the 'criminals', the traitors, and a player chosen as the 'detective', the judge. The remaining students are all designated as 'bystanders'.]

[4.) The fifteen students will be deposited into their own room. Every room has a diameter of 6 meters.]

[5.) The students are capable of communicating with each other during 'break time', which happens every hour for the duration of fifteen minutes.]

[6.) During break time, the students are allowed to leave their room and meet up at the lounge located at the center of the fifteen rooms. No one else can enter a student's room during break time without audible permission.]

[7.) The option 'chat' and 'group chat' will be open to the students at all time. However, one is limited to 1 message every minute.]

[8.) The detective has the ability to reveal a single player's occupation every three hours. The detective has the ability to erect a expendable protective shield that banishes criminals from a student's room every hour.]

[9.) The criminals has the ability to invade a student's room without notifying the others every two hours.]

[10.) The detective and bystanders must discover the criminals and vote them off during the trial with over 50% majority to win.]

[11.) The criminals must eliminate the detective and the bystanders to prevent themselves from being voted off. Excluding during a trial, a maximum of 3 students can be killed off per hour.]

[12.) A trial occurs every hour or every time a student dies. When the trial announcement occurs, all conflicts will be forcefully ended and the students are free to investigate the deceased's room for ten minutes. The hourly countdown for trials resets every time a student dies.]

[13.) The usage of force in the break lounge, with the exception of self-defense, is not allowed for non-criminals.]

[14.) Due to game balance, the criminals are given a boost to their power to be equivalent to the overall students' average strength.]

[15.) The game will end in 15 hours. The sole remaining faction attains victory. Every innocent student will be executed if there is a criminal alive.]

[16.) The game automatically ends when there are no players alive.]

A sound went off within my head. I have no idea where it came from. All I can remember at the moment was how I landed on Zevil Island alongside Gon and Leorio, and the bloody sight near the river stream.

"Where am I...?"

There are walls surrounding me... Yes, the best way to describe this place is that it resembles one of those rentable mini apartment I once visited on my way to the Hunter Exam.

The walls are blank, painted in the color of grey, white, and black. There is a chair, a bathroom, a fridge filled with compressed food and bottled water, a poster with the image of a smiling bear of contrasting colors, and a tiny laptop sitting on top of a wooden table. That was all there is to it... but how did I get here? And those words that rang out in my mind... Ugh.

[You are a bystander.]

The same sound went off in my mind once more. What does 'bystander' mean? Hang on... I can somehow perfectly recall the words, the 'rules', which appeared earlier. Bystander... Bystander... It means that I am neutral? No, it shouldn't be. There's only two factions, the innocent and the guilty, so I must be on the innocents' side.

[You are of the innocent faction. Please survive well.]

The voice had confirmed my suspicions... but what should I do now? There are food and water so I do not have to worry for the next fifteen hours but I can't stay still either. I must win this game in order to survive... Hang on.

How did this happen in the first place? Was I knocked out while being distracted by the bloody corpse and transported to this room? If I really was taken out, the culprit must be really skillful since I did not sense his presence nor feel any pain.

No. I deny that. From the stated 'rules', I can easily conclude that I am not the only person who was kidnapped and transported. There are at least fifteen people designated. Knocking fifteen Hunter examinees unconscious and moving them away in a short time? That shouldn't be possible unless the Association moves its force. There is no reason for them to waste resources and money for that.

Wait... What's the current time? How long has it been? My internal clock is all messed up. No, I need to check my own state. Let's see... there should be a mirror in the bathroom and I... Huh? Why do I look so... fine? Not haggard or rested... It's as if only a few minutes have passed since we were transported... No way.

...Haha, I am still unconsciously wielding my wooden swords... are you kidding me...? Were we actually drugged and forcefully moved to this place without knowing anything? What occurred in the island, which felt like hours, seemed to have only happened in less than ten minutes...

This isn't human.

I should have realized it. That unusual fog was never related to the Hunter Association. It was done by a third party... Someone who wishes to interfere with the Hunter Exam? Can someone like that exist?

Yes... That's entirely possible. Out of over six hundred Professional Hunters, many of them have made enemies... many enemies. The mafia, the triad, gangs, thugs, psychopaths, rapists, arsonists, mass murderers, death row inmates... it's endless when you start talking about it. Lippo, the current phase's examiner, is even a Blacklist Hunter who has thrown countless criminals in jail.

So their objective is revenge? Do 'they' have something against Lippo or the Hunter Association as a whole? Terrorism... in an exam... But why threaten examinees? Why won't they just make an example out of someone else? Wouldn't it be better to assassinate a famous Pro Hunter instead of going for possible rookie candidates? I truly cannot fathom the purpose of killing applicants. The death of a famed Hunter would have worked so much better.

Now we're back square one.

An unknown enemy who may hold a grudge against the third phase's examiner or the Hunter Association. A kidnapping assisted by a ruthless mutilation. A mysterious supernatural power or technological device that could generate an island-wide fog in a short duration and transport at least fifteen people almost instantaneously. A building created to 'confine' the kidnapped examinees. And the mutilated corpse that belonged to an examinee. There were sixteen of us so there should be fifteen of us left, which is the exact number of 'students' here. That's all that I can think of right now.

There is no point chasing after something unknown. Let's review the game's rules first. From the kidnapper's message, I can deduce that the location where we were transported to is modeled after a school. The room I am in should be a kind of student dorm.

'Detectives and criminals', 'good and evil', 'right and wrong', 'liar's game', 'game of deception', 'innocent and guilty'... these few keywords tells me that the kidnapper wants us to play a game for certain reasons unknown.

I am a 'student', my chosen role is of a 'bystander', and I belong to the 'innocent' faction. The sole detective is my 'ally'. I am safe in my room unless a criminal invades and I can give anyone permission to enter my room during break time. I can communicate with others through the laptop at any time but I can only do so physically once every hour for the duration of fifteen minutes. Lastly, I must discover the powered-up criminals and vote them off to win this game.

...Powered-up criminals... that is a major problem. The mention of fifteen examinees meant that everyone is here. That includes that insane clown, Hisoka. If the three criminals were all as strong as Hisoka, the game would be over in an instant. Fortunately, they are merely 'powered-up'... Wait, I do not know the true ability of Hisoka...

This is bad.

He easily took care of tens of examinees during the swamp phase and beaten Gon and Leorio to the ground at the same time. I personally know how powerful Gon is with his animalistic instincts. Leorio is not weak either. In fact, he's a lot stronger than the majorities seeing how he became one of the final sixteen.

In any case, I need to contact Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Fenric right this instant. We need to group up to win. The laptop should be the means to─

──But what if one of them is chosen as a criminal? What will you do at that time? Will you try your best to help them survive the 'game of deception'? Or will you heartlessly trample over their lifeless bodies to achieve your long-desired vengeance? Hey... tell me... _what are you going to do?_

...What am I─

[Ding!]

A sound came from the laptop. Did one of them message me? Should I reply...? No, let's check it out first. I can make the decision later. Hm? This model reminds me of one of the recently introduced models except that there's a fatal difference on the screen's size. Weird... Why have I never seen this model before? I'm pretty sure I am caught up with the latest techs when I was searching for a new phone for this Hunter Exam...

[You have 1 unread message(s).]

The interface is quite simple. There's only three options available on the menu: chat, group chat, and student list. There is a alert with the number '1' on the top right corner of the chat option. It must be the unread message.

[LEORIO: Kurapika, join the group chat!]

[You have been invited to a group chat.]

So it's Leorio.

[KURAPIKA has joined the group chat.]

[GON: hey kurapica!]

[KILLUA: wassup blondie]

[FENRIC: Welcome to the group chat, Kurapika. Leorio shouldn't be able to send another message in a minute so I'll also welcome you in his stead. Anyway, I'll keep this short. The four of us should be in the same situation as you, having no idea of what had happened. I do not know when we can meet physically because the break time's schedule was never announced. Right now, we are trying to figure out what to do and how to escape this location.]

In the same situation as me... Well, there's nothing to hide.

[KURAPIKA: I see. Thanks for the short conclusion. I won't waste words as well. I believe that there is a possible chance of terrorism, either against this phase's examiner or against the Hunter Association. I don't know the reason behind their action but I know that they are at least powerful enough to generate fog and kidnap us under the eyes of the examiners, who are Professional Hunters.]

No response... Ah, the message limit. One minute per message is quite harsh when we have to communicate and share as much information with each other as possible. Whoever conspired this must have taken this into account to restrain our mobility.

[LEORIO: Terrorism? We got caught up in something like that? Fuck, whoever did this to us will definitely pay for it! I will personally find that fucker and stab him between the eyes! Between the eyes, I say!]

[GON: sorry I got your name wrong kurapika]

[KILLUA: jeez your so clumsy. dammmn I want out of this room so badly :( lol look i made a bear

ㅤ╭━━╮ㅤㅤㅤ╭━━╮  
ㅤ┃▔▏┗━━━┛▕▔┃  
ㅤ╰╱╭━╮ㅤ╭━╮╲╯  
ㅤㅤ▏┃▊┃ㅤ┃▊┃▕  
ㅤㅤ▏╰╱▔▇▔╲╯▕  
╱╲╲ㅤ╲╰┻╯╱ㅤ╱╱╲  
╲ㅤ╲╲ㅤ▔▔▔ㅤ╱╱ㅤ╱  
ㅤ╲ㅤ▔ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ▔ㅤ╱  
ㅤㅤ╲ㅤ╭━━━╮ㅤ╱

ㅤㅤㅤ▏┃ㅤㅤㅤ┃▕ heh look how cute it is]

[FENRIC: For now, let's just wait till we can meet in the break room. Please limit the content of your message and CAPITALIZE any vital information so that we won't miss anything. Here's the example and the things I have gained so far: THE WALL IN MY ROOM IS PAINTED IN THREE COLORS: GREY, WHITE, BLACK. THERE'S A WOODEN CHAIR, A WOODEN TABLE, A FRIDGE, A POSTER OF A WEIRD BEAR, A LAPTOP, AND A BATHROOM IN MY ROOM. THE FOOD AND WATER IN THE FRIDGE CAN LAST US FIVE DAYS TO A WHOLE WEEK DEPENDING ON CONSUMPTION.]

[KURAPIKA: What are you doing at this time, Killua? Please take this seriously. In any case, thanks for the information, Fenric. MY ROOM HAS A SIMILAR LAYOUT TO YOURS AND THE FURNITURE ARE IDENTICAL AS WELL. ALL THE GEAR I HAD WITH ME ON ZEVIL ISLAND ARE WITH ME.]

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"They are all avoiding topics regarding their role and faction, huh?"

A lone figure smiled. He was in a room with the exact same layout as the trapped examinees. Yes, he was a student just like them, but at the same time, he was also a 'traitor'.

[?: Hello. Let us have a great cooperation.]

[?: Reporting in. I will kill one person every two hours. I'll leave the rest to you two.]

[?: Oh, it's you? How nice~ I can't wait for all the killings~]

Depending on the situation, it will be a massacre.

[?: Well then. I'll see you two later.]

[?: Don't talk to me in the lounge. We'll seem suspicious.]

[?: Copy that~]

 _'How cold.'_

[Ding!]

"Hm?"

[GON: by the way, i am a bystander!]

"This is..."

[Ding!]

[KILLUA: ah dammit gon you cant go around telling everyone who you are! no one will trust you and your just going to be doubted. btw stop using capitalized letters, its annoying]

[LEORIO: It's you're, not your! And I too am a bystander. There is no use hiding it. Tell me all your secrets!]

...[Ding!]

[KURAPIKA: You guys shouldn't be telling other your role... Never mind. I am also a bystander. Are we all bystander? What about you, Fenric?]

[FENRIC: Guess we'll drop the capitalization, and... I am actually the detective.]

[Ding!]

[Ding!]

[Ding!]

[Ding!]

[GON: wow fenric is the detective!]

[KILLUA: really? lmao u got the only unique role, what a lucky bastard]

[KURAPIKA: That is good. One of us was chosen as the detective.]

[LEORIO: Yeah! Now we can go catch that fucking culprit and beat him the hell up!]

[FENRIC: This isn't a video game... Oh well, let's catch whoever the bad guys are.]

"Camaraderie? What a stupid thing." The lone figure murmured. "You should rejoice now. Sooner or later one of them will betray the team for greater benefits. When the game ends, will you all still remain the same?"

"...Nevertheless, I must congratulate them for being so carefree. I had imagined Kurapika to be more hesitant in conversing and revealing his own status but to think that he'll give in so fast..." The voice turned softer. "The power of friendship, eh? We'll see about that."

Now, let the game begin.

[INVADE! TARGET: SIPER!]

The scene before the figure changed. An alarm went off with the intrusion. 'He' appeared in the air and landed on the room's corner. Grey, white, black, the room was identical to the one he stayed in.

"You are...!" Siper, a woman wearing sunglasses, saw the figure's sudden appearance. _'He's hiding his face, definitely not friendly. Our distance's roughly two meters. I have no chance in close combat...'_ Despite knowing that she was now in a tough spot, she did not panic. Such a calm and collected mental state was expected from a master sniper like her.

 _'I need to arm myself!'_ Without paying any more attention to the intruder, she ran for the scoped hunting rifle that was leaning against the wall behind her. _'Two seconds to reach the rifle, one second to load the gun and turn around, and one more second to aim, I can do it...!'_

"Where are you running to? There's no escape... Oh?"

 _'Got it!'_ She reached the rifle. "You're mine...!" It took less than a second for her to eject the used shell. Turning around, she lifted the gun and aimed. The intruder was right in front of her! "Now die─"

A gurgling sound rang out.

A body fell limply to the cold floor.

 _'...How? Isn't he too fast...?'_ Siper's eyes widened as tears tricked down her pale face. _'What is this... Ah-Ah, it's suffocating... and it hurts...'_ Something sharp, most likely a blade, has severed her jugular vein. _'I... I...'_ She would soon die, either by blood loss or by choking and drowning in her own blood. _'...I don't want to die.'_

"You mean 'please spare me?'" The invader crouched down and collected her number badge. "...Don't feel so bad. Nobody ever sees me coming when I don't want them to. Those who did... they're no longer in this world. After all, survivors tell tales. You must make sure that your target's dead every time you strike. As a master sniper, you should know that the best."

Her hand, her fingers which were clinging onto dear life paused. Gurgling sound continuously rang out. Her vision was filled with crimson. Strength was leaving her body. Lying in a pool of blood, she has already foresaw her doom.

"Let me accompany you on your journey to the afterlife. Do not worry. The cycle of life is also the cycle of death. Everything in this world perishes after enduring the passage of time. You are simply going sooner than the others. Whether it's Heaven, Hell, Elysium, Valhalla, the Netherworld, the Abyss, or the Paradise, I will pray for you, for an undisturbed journey."

 _'Light skin...?'_ That was the final glimpse she caught of her killer before dying.

Dead.

The 80th applicant of the 287th Hunter Exam, Siper, was dead.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Happy Halloween! I'm kind of bad with foreshadowing but I promise there's a twist to the game C:

So many Halloween-related game events~ Ah, Fate/Grand Order is sucking my wallet's soul~


	27. Game of Deception (3)

Pandemonium, chaos, disorder, confusion, mayhem, tumult... Many words can be use to describe the present situation.

"...They were killed?" A perplex voice asked.

"What do you mean they were killed? The game has just started... At this rate, none of us will be alive by tomorrow...!" A flustered voice cut in. He seemed to be shocked at the speedy elimination. It was not his fault. Who would have guess that casualties would appear this early into the game of deception?

"No, no, calm down, people. Panicking won't help anything. Let's stay calm and figure out what the hell's going on." Another voice said. However, he was not able to hide the fear within him as it leaked into the seemingly urgentness in his tone.

There was nothing strange with this. Distrust has already been sowed the moment three examinees were killed not even an hour into the game. #105 Kyu, the Swordsman, #80 Siper, the Sniper, and #103 Bourbon, the Snake Charmer, were all found dead in their room with their number badges missing.

How did they find that those three were dead? Of course they'd know! The unknown voice had announced the beginning of the investigation period and the commencing of the trial the moment they left their room for the break lounge.

"Number 105 was stabbed multiple times with a blade or a similar type of weapon, 80 had her throat slit by a sharp object, and 103 was silenced before he could even summon his snakes! They were all done in a single blow! You're telling us to calm down in spite of knowing all this?!" A voice added.

Although they were the elites of humanity, possessing extraordinary calmness, the last sixteen applicants of the 287th Hunter Exam... or twelve in this case, are all screaming internally at this supernatural-like situation.

How the hell did this happen? Weren't they attending the Hunter Exam? Terrorism? Is there a need to go this far with terrorism? This is clearly a game of slaughter built for the entertainment of their capturer...!

"There is no use shouting at us. Let's continue with the investigation. Splitting up... won't be a good idea but we don't have the time to slowly explore this place... Alright, why don't we do it in groups? It's safer to work in groups and it won't impede our objective even if we were to separate." A voice suggested. He seemed coolheaded.

At his words, many more voices spoke up and discussed with each other. In the end, they agreed to the idea and the students starting forming groups. However, not all of them was a team player. Some of them realized that only three could be killed per hour. One by one, the examinees headed to the three deceased's room to investigate the truth.

"Come on, there is no time to waste. Let's find the culprit and win this game!" A childish voice exclaimed. Instead of worrying, he seemed to be excited at the prospect of mass murder that would soon occur in this enclosed space.

"I concur." Another voice agreed. "Let's proceed with caution."

"Wait, let's move together, Kurapika!"

Twelve examinees remain. Excluding the detective, out of the eleven 'students', three are criminals and eight are bystanders.

The scenery switches to one of the three deceased's room. There, in the bathroom with a destroyed door, was a corpse belonging to a man. He has short red hair, small eyes, and a distinctive mashed-in red nose.

It was examinee number 105, Kyu, the Swordsman. He is one of the many experts in the field of sword who came to participate in the Hunter Exam. Who would have guess that such a skilled explorer would meet his end in a sealed room?

"From the looks of it, he was really killed in a single blow." Fenric crouched down near the body and inspected it with interest. Knowing that he might be a doctor or someone working in the medical field, the others did not find it strange about how he's used to corpses.

"A clean kill. Quick and efficient. The victim didn't even perceive his own death." Kurapika followed and started looking through Kyu's belongings. "Nothing of exceptional value. Medical supplies, gauzes, a phone, a parallel two-bladed sword, and a few more miscellaneous items... but his number badge is missing."

"Nothing strange with a missing badge. It's the most valuable thing in this test after all. The killer, the body's discoverer, or a previous examinee may have already taken it when the others are panicking." The white-haired man answered with a nonchalant expression.

"Agreed." The Kurta nodded. "In any case, seeing how the killer was able to finish him in a single blow and how there is no sign any struggle from the room's perfect condition... the killer must be a master in assassination."

"I think so too." Fenric frowned. "It's typical assassination technique, but it was done very well. Slit your enemy's throat quietly and let them bleed. Both arteries are punctured and the vocal cords are cut. They won't be able to call for help when their vocals are damaged and they're choking on their own blood."

"Wow, Fenric, you seem well-versed regarding this topic." Killua raised his brow. Of course, as a scion of a famed assassin family, he would know this... but this kind of thing isn't something you can learn just because you want to.

"Well-versed my ass. What's he's saying is common sense, you know?" Leorio refuted. He was a wannabe doct- Ahem. He was a medical student. In reality, searching for it on the net isn't a problem, however, only those who are perverted enough would look it up.

"Cut it, we're investigating here." Kurapika rebuked. Those two are so relaxed even though he was trying his best to find a clue. "There's no clues. He didn't even have the time to leave a dying message."

"You can't blame him." Fenric said while examining the wound. "I mean, how can you remain calm when your throat has literally been slit? You must know how horrible it feels to have a part of your neck severed. How can you not panic under such circumstances? Disregarding finding out what's going on, it'd be a miracle to even be able to assess the situation while maintaining a level of coolheadedness."

"That's true." The blonde-haired examinee nodded. "Well then, there's no more for us to see here. Shall we at least offer him a prayer and take his possession back to the Association?"

"Don't bother. We don't have the strength to spare at the moment." Fenric replied after thoroughly checking Kyu's belongings. "I'd take his remaining supplies but the medicine bottles are broken and the gauzes are all stained in blood. They're useless."

"How disappointing~ Here I would have thought that we'd be able to find some clues~" Killua complained in a childish tone as he played around with the double-bladed sword. "What a strange weapon. It doesn't look that effective in combat though."

"We're running out of time." The Edelweiss Candidate stated.. "All we know is that the killer is a master in assassination and he did not lack any resources seeing how he did not plunder anything from his victim." He frowned. "Let's go to the other rooms before─"

[The trial will begin in 10 seconds.]

They were too late.

[The students will now be transported to the courtroom.]

"Woah!"

The scenery changed once more as the students felt the floor vanishing. Like a dam bursting forth, a sensation of being flooded in liquid rushed them downwards to the bottom of a chasm. The push was one which could not be negated. It was forceful, yet gentle at the same time.

"Hang on, Gon!" Killua called out to a laughing Gon.

"How exciting!"

All they saw was a flash of brilliant lights. It was as if they were witnessing the birth of a universe. However, towards the concepts of such mysterious and baffling sight, all that they could feel was a strange unease within their heart.

Soon, the birth of stars disappeared from their vision. Accompanied by a colorful radiance, the group of four, along with eight other examinees, landed on the familiar cold, hard ground.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" A cheerful voice greeted them.

"Who...?"

To grasp the situation, the students shrugged off their dizziness and looked at the direction where the voice came from. What they discovered was shocking. They have somehow found their way to an unknown location. How did it happen? They should be at the break lounge or investigating the murder scene a few seconds ago.

"What's that?" Someone pointed at the judge's desk and exclaimed.

Jerked by the question, the examinees paused their thinking and scrutinized their surroundings. The layout reminded one of a certain confutation game once existed back on the Earth where Fenric originally lived. There was an empty jury box, a judge's bench, and fifteen stands encircling the room's center. Pictures of the three deceased took the place of their respective stands.

The courtroom, as the voice said, was the place where students debate amongst themselves, using evidence collected during the investigation phase, to determine the culprit.

"Come on, come on, get on your personal stand. Your numbers are carved on them so don't make a mistake!" The same cheerful voice instructed, but with a sinister undertone this time.

"A teddy bear?" Kurapika muttered with disbelief.

There, sitting on the judge's bench, was a bear. It was a bear whose whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol, of which there is a balance between two opposites in a way similar to a 'flow'. Its right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear, while its left side shows a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red horizontal stripe for an eye, and an evil smile.

"The bear from the posters in our rooms...? Hold on... You, are you the mastermind?" A student growled. From the threatening tone, one could easily tell that it was from the sunglasses-wearing man, Leorio.

"Yes, yes! That's right! It's me, the fabled headmaster of Hope's Academy, Monokuma!" The chromatic bear answered spiritedly. "I'm here to cause some minor mischiefs to the students! Hope you don't mind the pranks I've played so far~!"

"You─"

"Anyway, anyway, why don't you all head to your personal stand? We're wasting time here~ Let's just begin the witch trial and hang the killer~" Monokuma laughed as its red eye shined menacingly.

"Are you stupid? Do you think we will just obediently say 'yes!' and do what we're told? You little shite." Leorio spat on the ground.

"Uh oh. Are you going against your headmaster?" Monokuma lamented. It looked extremely fake. "Wew, how could our academy raise such an ill-behaved child? Tsk, tsk. Very well. Let this headmaster teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!"

Immediately, a wave of malicious intents hit the group like a storm. With the exception of Fenric, Hisoka, and Illumi, the three Nen users, the remaining examinees felt themselves submerging in the deepest ocean. Flooded by waves after waves of despair and coldness, many were on the verge of fainting as they gazed at the smirking bear with fear.

To the elites of mankind, this was the first time they came into contact with a supernatural power.

 _'This... This is the exact thing I felt when my brother loses his sense and when Fenric came to our rescue...!'_ Killua was no exception either. Assassin genius nor not, he was still a normal human after all. In the face of Nen, he was the same as others, not being able to move even a toe.

"That's enough. You're playing around too much..." A voice interrupted the smirking bear and saved the desperate examinees. "...At this rate... You'll make me want to participate in this... 'game'." It was Hisoka. He had used his own aura to shield the malicious Nen.

 _'Did he... just stopped the bear from attacking us?'_ Killua's pupils shook. _'The hell's going on? What was that? There's no way I'd fall to mere killing intent... So w_ _hat did he do then?_ _'_

"Pupupu! No can do~ Since you have offended me and my kindness, someone must be sacrifice to appease my broken heart!" Monokuma's eyes glowed brightly. It seemed that an all-out war between the two was imminent. "Now... who should I make an example out of?"

"An example? Then..." Amused by the situation, the clown smiled. "Ah~" He ignored the chromatic bear and turned around, leaving his personal stand. "You'll do." Without saying anything further, he retrieved a couple of playing cards and rushed towards an applicant standing across him.

"This... You crazy bastard...!" Geretta the Huntsman cried out. _'Why is he after me?! Damn it, looks like the conflict-ceasing rule doesn't apply after the investigation period...!'_ He gritted his teeth and raised his blowgun to his mouth. _'I'll make sure you won't be able to move for days with this paralyzing dart!'_ Unlike Siper, the more cautious Geretta has already loaded his weapon with a round inside.

 _'It's too late for you.'_ Hisoka narrowed his eyes in glee. He was starting to become frustrated from not being able to kill and it was finally the time to let his desires out. "Let me see your blood!" Covering his cards with Nen, he hurled them at the huntsman.

"Fall!" Across him, Geretta fired his blowgun. The dart traveled towards its target. With the amount of poison he applied to the projectile, the clown would feel his entire body's function paralyzing in seconds.

Nevertheless, the exchange's result was decided from the beginning.

"How...?"

The dart missed... No, to be more exact, the dart hit its mark and then bounced off as if it was hitting a steel wall. The accuracy which he was so proud of did not fail him... but who would have thought that the dart would not penetrate the clown's skin?

There's no way that it could be blown off course by wind so the only remaining explanations are that either Hisoka somehow possesses an invisible shield... or he moved so fast that Geretta failed to see the moment the clown defended himself from the approaching dart.

The supernatural power, Nen, played the mysterious role once more.

"Dammit! What are you doing?!" Someone yelled.

"Stop!" Another tried to intercept the cards.

The sound of flesh being pierced sounded out. Fresh blood dripped down to the ground and stained the smiling clown's face. It was too late. Utilizing a Nen technique called Shu, Hisoka infused the playing cards with aura and successfully punctured Geretta's chest, wrecking havoc within his body.

"It's because you're weak. That's why you lost." Hisoka did not spare any consolatory words and directly took the number badge from the huntsman's corpse. "My target's badge... get~" He smiled happily. It was a smile that sent chills down everyone's spine. It stopped all their thoughts of interfering in his killing.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone just met his doom~ Ah, how pitiful, he didn't even manage to avoid a single blow. I never said that you can't use force or kill during the trial. Next time, read the rules properly! But don't worry, this kind headmaster of yours will certainly dig a happy grave for him~" Monokuma giggled. He was surely mocking the huntsman for his powerlessness. "Pupupu, now let's start the trial... Ah! I forget to tell you something! It's your fault for distracting me~"

"What do you want now...?"

The students had a bad premonition. What's going to come out of the bear's mouth was certainly not going to be something good.

"Yes~ You see, on the topic regarding the trial... There's actually a time limit to that too!" Monokuma announced.

"What...?"

"There's a time limit? I don't see it in the rules!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Monokuma leaped up and cut the complaints off. "I am the Hope Academy's headmaster, therefore, my words are the rules!" He stomped on the judge's desk and guffawed loudly.

"You..."

"Tsk, tsk, before you saying something about not fair or rules are meant to be broken, remember who you are talking to~ I'll end every single last one of you if you were to resist, you three included!" Monokuma declared and pointed his non-existent fingers at Hisoka, Fenric, and Illumi. "Now! You have nine minutes out of the original fifteen minutes left!"

All at once, the courtroom descended into absolute silence. The students, each feeling different emotions, watched as the chromatic bear sat back down on the judge's desk, dipping his hand into a honeypot that appeared out of nowhere.

"...FUCK!" Leorio's face contorted in fury. He would have rushed up to the honey-slurping bear if not for Fenric and Killua holding him back.

"Calm down, Leorio. You're not going to help by being angry." Kurapika had a darkened expression. He turned to the other three, especially Fenric, who was pointed at by the bear, and asked. "What do you think we should do?"

"The clock's ticking." Fenric frowned. "We have no time to think about this. There's also no evidence pointing to anyone in this room either. From what we saw, the red-nosed guy was killed by a bladed weapon so perhaps we should just vote someone up for the sake of finishing this trial? I don't hear the rules mentioning any penalty for getting the wrong person."

"No, we can't just vote random people off." Kurapika shook his head.

"What about someone who wields a metallic bladed weapon?" The Edelweiss Candidate asked.

"Mm..." The Kurta contemplated. From his observation, he could tell that several of the examinees wielded the aforementioned weapon type _'...Fenric's combat knife, Leorio's switchblade, Pokkle's arrow, Goz' spear, Hisoka's playing cards, Hanzo's kunais... I bet that the ones I do not know are also in possession of tools like survival knives...'_

"No." Kurapika sighed. He could feel a headache forming. "There's too many people who can produce such a wound with their weapons. We'll need a definite proof to accuse someone."

"But we do not have any time to spare. If we exclude us four, there's only seven others, that's still over 40% chance of getting the right person. Furthermore, if we include the power up and limit the numbers down to the people who can actually defeat a swordsmanship expert in a one-on-one battle with ease using a bladed weapon, then the candidates are obviously among the clown, the spearman, and the ninja." Fenric responded as he glanced at Hisoka, Goz, and Hanzo. He did not mention Illumi, who was most likely trained in wielding swords and knives as well.

"Three kills, three suspects... what do you think?" The white-haired man asked.

"I think that's good enough. Why don't we vote that perverted clown? I'll definitely pitch my vote there." Killua agreed. He did not care about the game as much as his companions since he could simply win the game by eliminating everyone else.

"We're voting Hisoka? Count me in!" Leorio exclaimed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Leorio... you idiot." Kurapika cursed inwardly. The shout have made them the center of attention.

"What do you mean by voting Hisoka?" Someone asked.

"Apologies. We did not mean it." The Kurta quickly replied. "Please ignore us. We were simply discussing the possible candidates and are considering the matter regarding the murder weapon."

"The murder weapon? You mean the cut wounds, right?" An archer with white pants, a white shirt, and a red vest questioned. "I also saw the three bodies. The victims were all killed using bladed weapons. A sharp one, at that." It was Pokkle.

"It's not necessary a sharp blade. Anyone else with enough skills and strength can create a deep cut without any trouble." Hanzo disagreed.

"But we ought to vote someone. There's no time to waste here." Fenric urged.

"Why are you in such a hurry to vote someone off?" Pokkle accused with a taunting expression. "Are you perhaps a criminal, Mister White-haired Traitor?"

"Wow, wow, what bullshit are you spouting?! Fenric's the detective! You tell me, how can he be the criminal when he's the detective?!" Leorio shouted. _'Wait, what the...'_ He recognized his mistake. _'What's going on...?'_ He shouldn't be not such a blabbermouth. He knew what's right and what's wrong to say.

"He's the detective?"

"Him?"

"Really? I don't believe it."

"Is that true? Do you have any proof?"

"...Leorio." Kurapika sighed.

"I-I'm sorry! I have no idea what's happening to me. I keep saying things that I am not supposed to...!" Leorio lowered his head in apology. He was extremely frustrated by himself.

In truth, this only occurred because Leorio's mental state was still affected by the malicious Nen from earlier. Like a suggestion, it caused his ability to withhold information to deteriorate. The same thing's also occurring in the other examinees without their knowing. It was the perfect move by Monokuma, the mastermind, to create discord amongst the students.

"It's true, I am the detective." Fenric decided to reveal his role. "I know that words alone cannot prove my identity so I'll reveal someone's role and erect a protective shield for one of you during the next turn. I am not sure if the abilities will create any special effect as the criminals cannot invade another on the next hour but if it does, I hope that the two who has their role revealed and room shielded will validate my role as the detective."

"...Fine." Pokkle nodded, unsatisfied after seeing his provocation fail. "You better be the detective or you'll be the first one to be hang next round."

"What about now? Do we vote, or do we not? There's only two minutes left." A woman who wore a big yellow hat, Ponzu, voiced out. "I personally believe that we should rescind this trial and wait for the next one. Since the criminals can't 'invade', we can use the hour to figure out who are the true killers."

"I agree." Kurapika concurred.

"Yeah, we can't just kill random people off. What if we got a bystander? That'll just give criminals more power during the next trial." Hanzo approved.

"Well then, that settles it. We won't vote this time." Fenric concluded and turned to the honey-slurping bear. "Monokuma, can you let us go? We're not going to vote so there's no point of leaving us here."

"Ehhh, I can't~ You can only go after the trial's over in two minutes. That's all~" The bear paid no heed to the students and focused on the honeypot between his legs.

"Let's just wait then."

 _Tick tock._

"Hey, bear. Can you give us better food? I'm already tired of those disgusting cookies, they're like military rations..."

"Nope~ Pupu~"

"At least some alcohol...?"

"Nope~!"

 _Tick tock._

"Monokuma, why are you of contrasting colors? Are you a robot? An automatic teddy bear?"

"I am the headmaster! Don't insult me!"

"Come on, I am just curious."

 _Tick tock._

"Hey, hey, you're called Ponzu? Name's Fenric. Anyway, will you tell me why is your hat so big?"

"That's none of your business."

"How cold."

 _Tick tock._

"Gon, why are you so quiet? Are you sick? Did you catch a cold?"

"Gon... catch a cold? _Him?_ Are you seriously saying that, Killua? You do know that idiots can't catch a cold, right?"

"Ah, Fenric! That's rude!"

"Keke, you're finally back... Wow! Why are you swinging that rod?! Nope, nope, you miss, heh, you can't catch me!"

 _Tick tock._

"I'm hungry. Say, does anyone has any food? The edible kind, not the MREs that most of you probably likes."

"Cut it, asshole. You're not the only one who dislikes them."

"I bet it's just your country's MRE being bad. Mine's actually quite good."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, want one? That'll be 2000 jenny."

" _Tch._ Cheapskate."

──Somehow, the scene was quite harmonious.

 _Tick... tock._

"Oh, the time's up. Finally!"

"Yes, let's go─ Huh?"

"What?"

"L-Look at that..."

"...Why? Why is─"

Yes.

[Rule: 10.) The detective and bystanders must discover the criminals and vote them off during the trial with over 50% majority to win.]

The 50% majority did not mean 50% of the students... it meant 50% majority of the votes. And in order to ensure absolute secrecy, the votes were all anonymous. Thus, accidents can always happen.

[Trial's over. The votes have been collected.]

[Announcing result...]

[1.) HANZO... 3 votes.]

[2.) POKKLE... 0 votes.]

[3.) FENRIC... 0 votes.]

...

...

...

[11.) PONZU... 0 votes.]

"Pupupupu! How marvelous! United we stand, divided we fall? Have your minds all short-circuited?! What are you dummies doing, being distracted by your investigations' results?! Pupu! How can you expect no one to vote when there's three people among you who are waiting to betray you at any given moment?! Ah~ I can't hold it in~ Pupupu!"

It did not matter whether the voted student was a detective, a criminal, or a bystander. Unless the students, traitors included, are united as one, someone will definitely be voted off and killed every trial.

[Student 'HANZO' will now be eliminated according to the rules.]

This is the reality.

[Beginning elimination...]

And reality hurts the most when finally recognize it.

"You fucking traitors...!" A scream reverberated throughout the courtroom. One of the strongest examinees was being 'eliminated' for trusting complete strangers. "You hear me?! I'll kill you all! I swear, I'll kill you all!"

His death was the result of his incompetency.

To be conspired against in the first round... the jonin of Jappon must have never expected it.

Why me? Perhaps he, along with anyone who was ever accused first, would think of that...

But that's just being naive.

The world's more rotten and cruel than one can imagine. Why be optimistic when you are preparing for the worst-case scenario every time? Why be just when you can be wrong and cheat through hardships? What is happiness in life if that's really the case?

...Why are you even asking this question?

──In the end, those who are not ready are always the first one to be betrayed and eliminated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For some reason, Hanzo's death reminds me of Diarmuid from Fate/Zero...

There's a critical mistake in this chapter. If you find it, that means you found one of the three traitors~

Sorry for the late update. Vertigo hit me again and I've been laying on the bed this past week. Here's an extra long chapter as an apology.


	28. Game of Deception (4)

It was a dark place.

"...See anything on the radar?" A voice asked in a somber tone.

"N-No sir!" The receiver flinched.

The room was currently being occupied by many workers in suits. Men and women were walking around. From one's point of view, the entirety of the room was being lit up by the lights coming from the many monitors that were spread across every available space.

In spite of the chaos, a sense of uniformity could be felt from it.

This was the emergency command center of the 287th Hunter Exam. The shouting men and women were examiners or employees hired by the Hunter Association in order to resolve a complicated situation that popped up roughly half an hour ago.

That's right. _The examinees were missing._

Due to the mist, the response from the Association was delayed, therefore, this command center was established only thirty minutes after the incident. However, this 'delay' was honestly a miraculous speed unachievable by anyone except for this famed organization.

"What 'bout the satellites?" The same voice, the station's commander, asked once more.

"Negative!" An operator shook his head.

"The search party, the unconscious examiners, the Hunter Site?" Irritation could be found in the commander's voice.

"N-Nothing at all, sir!" A third, different operator, replied.

"...Then how's the progress regarding the applicants' background?" The irritation in his voice grew deeper.

"We have everything with the exception of number 400, whose origin is unknown. However, I believe that he is from Meteor City seeing how we found documents on the mafia and their illegal arms trade!" A glasses-wearing man stated after skimming through the files passed to him.

"...Ugh, these Temp Hunters are useless." The station commander sighed and turned to the glasses-wearing man, his trusted aide. "Myers, contact the Lost Hunters and get them to start working! Tell them it's an urgent request directly from the Association!"

"Already on it!" Myers nodded with confidence. As expected of a trusted aid, he was doing what his supervisor wanted before it was even mentioned.

"And tell them to keep their mouths shut! We don't want the news of us losing the Hunter applicants to leak!"

"Copy that!"

"Everybody get to work!" Satisfied, the station commander turned back to the workers and shouted. "I want every available personnel to foc─"

 _Creeaak─_ The sound of door opening resounded amidst the chaotic command center. _Thud._ It caught the attention of everyone as they temporarily stopped their work.

"Focus on your jobs!" The station commander yelled with a red face. "And who's interrupting us at this kind of tim- Uh?!" However, his words froze when he saw the person who entered the room.

An old man marched into the room along with a few familiar faces.

"Chairman!"

"It's the chairman!"

It was Netero and the previous phases' examiners.

"Alright, alright, calm down, people. I have an announcement to make." Netero said. His voice neither loud nor overbearing. "Listen up, I want every personnel related to the search team to cease their operation. We have already discovered the missing examinees and have everything under control."

"Cease the operation?"

"But we have contacted so many helpers..."

"C-Chairman, you have already found the missing examinees...?" The station commander quickly rushed up to the new arrivals and questioned in a meek tone. "W-We have dispatched multiple search parties and it'll take a while to recall them... Erm, excuse me, Chairman, may you at least tell us how you found them?"

"Hohoho, no worries, I won't make things difficult for you." Netero chuckled. He had long noticed the station commander's worries. The man must have been afraid of being marked as incompetent for failing to rescue the Hunter applicants since his promotion was due for next month.

"We found a 'temporary hideout' not far from the island. It was really 'carefully concealed' by the perpetrator." Lippo stated. "Thankfully we found it before anything can go wrong. A team of rescuers consisted of Pro Hunters will be send in a few minutes."

"T-That's good, that's good." The station commander wiped away his sweat with a handkerchief. "K-Kuhum. Well then, Chairman, I'll be taking my leave and won't hinder you in the rescue operation anymore."

"Hohoho. Have a safe journey." Netero nodded.

"Alright, everyone pack up! We're returning to the headquarters!" The station commander fought down the humiliation and turned around. He was unable to stare into the old man's eyes any longer.

Soon, the command center was void of people. The workers have taken everything, the data and computers included, away. In any case, their action was according to what the Chairman expected.

"Looks like quite a few of them are already bought by the Rat." Satotz sighed.

"It does not matter, my men will take care of the procedures. Anyway, there's not much for us to do at the moment." Lippo gestured for his people, the ones employed at his agency and the Trick Tower to bring in their equipment. He was not going to search for the missing examinee. He was only setting up surveillance.

"Are you fine with this, Chairman?" Menchi asked as she looked at the monitors Lippo brought in with interest.

"Hoho, it's all good." Netero chuckled and replied in a mischievous tone. He seemed energetic and playful as always. "There was never a rule where you can't attack every other participants. Nen abilities were never forbidden as well. In any case, all we can do is wait for the results, right?"

"That's just being irresponsible..." Menchi grumbled and stopped paying attention to the Chairman, who had turned absentminded. There was no point in complaining to a thoughtless old man who possesses absolute authority over the Hunter Exams.

"Ah, it's on."

The screens were showing an open area beside a small stream...

──It was the site where the examinees went missing.

 _'A space-related ability... Maybe he's a Specialist?'_ Netero's unfocused eyes shined. _'How rare.'_

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"How are we going to deal with this?"

The lounge was in silence. As if huge revelation was finally made known. The students could not mutter any words. They were simply sitting there, thinking over the events that have occurred during the past hour.

You cannot blame them. Their entire concentration was on finding out the criminals to the point that they unconsciously missed out on the details regarding the trial, thus ultimately dooming the innocent Japponese jonin, Hanzo.

"What can do we anyway?" Leorio tapped his foot impatiently.

"Look at how down everyone is. I also did not expect to see such an execution... Let's just focus on what we know." Kurapika frowned. _'To think that I would forget such an important point about the trial's votes... What was I thinking? Ugh, my mind is muddled...'_

"At least Fenric's identity as the detective is proven. We can use that card to search for clues and cross-examine any suspects." Killua played with the sword he took from one of the deceased students. "Or I can interrogate them. How about it? I must tell you, torture is one of my specialty~!" He gave a menacing smile.

"Quit it. You'll just antagonize the others." The white-haired Magus sighed. "What do you think, Gon?"

"...Something." Gon, who had remained quiet since the trial's end, spoke up.

"What?" Fenric raised his brow in question.

"We have to do something!" The young boy declared.

"Don't be irresponsible. There's not much that we can do right now, Gon." Leorio replied. The others also could not help but agree. They did not have the power to do anything at the moment. Not to mention that whatever traces the murderers should have left behind had all been wiped. It was as if the space itself was helping them.

"It doesn't matter!" Gon got onto his feet. "I just simply can't stand still and watch others die!" His voice was filled with resolution.

"Hey, Gon." Leorio's face turned red.

"What?" The young boy stopped his step and turned to the suited man innocently.

"Didn't I..." Leorio stood up. "...Didn't I tell you to calm down?!" And smacked the impulsive boy in the head.

"Ow!"

"Didn't you hear us? There nothing we can do except thinking! So why don't you sit down and keep quiet, or you can help us with the brainstorming because we sure need every extra brain cell we can find right now!"

"Ok, ok, I get it, Leorio, why don't you calm down first?"

"Hmph!" Leorio sat back down and bit his thumb. "No, none, nothing... There won't be another murder in the next hour because of the rules so what can we do except to wait for another innocent to get voted off?" He added.

 _'Damn it. To think I'd feel this helpless. I want to give that bear a punch... Nevermind, I'd just be killed in exchange. It's not worth it.'_ Signs of impatience were crawling onto his face. It wouldn't be a lie to say the act of him smacking Gon was also to assist him in composing himself.

"It's not as if what we did were for naught." Fenric mumbled. "At least we now know four important facts. First, the three criminals have definitely made contact and are colluding with each other. Second, violence is allowed during the trial. Third, the headmaster, Monokuma, is above the law and is probably helping the criminals by cleaning the crime scenes. And lastly, the usage of Nen is possible in this space."

"Nen?" Killua caught what Fenric was saying. "What is that?"

"Well, it's..." The white-haired Magus frowned.

"It's some sort of supernatural power, right?" The Zoldyck glared at the frowning man. "There's no use hiding it anymore, Fenric. I sensed you using that 'power' when you killed the lizard... and didn't Monokuma specially pointed at you, the clown, and the pinhead? There's no way that it was 'just a mere coincidence.'"

"Mmm..." Fenric's frown grown deeper.

"Fenric..." Kurapika and Leorio similarly pleaded. After all, whatever the supernatural power, 'Nen', that Fenric mentioned might just be the key to this game of deception. With its reality-changing powers, the unscientific means of transportation and the absoluteness of the rules can now be explained.

"...Fine." After minutes of silence, Fenric finally responded. "I'll tell you about Nen. But promise me, no matter what happens, you can only reveal its existence during a life-threatening emergencies. This is an utmost secret that must be kept by every and anyone. If you can't even promise me that, then I can't tell you anything as well."

Thus, the four main character learned of the magical ability called Nen. On the other hand, it could also be said that...

──Fenric has 'unknowingly' become the first Nen teacher of the four future powerhouses.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

[? has joined the group chat.]

Purity, innocence, curiosity... those are the kinds of an emotion a child would possess.

[?: You're finally here. Why are you so late?]

[?: You were too impulsive. What if you were discovered? Keep it more quiet from now on.]

Such traits are lost when one grows up, becoming an adult. The things that replaces innocence would be the seven sins, lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride.

In a way, it could be said that those sins have been incubating in one's mind since childhood and have slowly been eating one's purity away, finally devouring it when one reaches adulthood.

[? Ok~ Ok~ I got it~ I am just reporting that I am all fine, see? No one is accusing me of anything~]

[?: They are just afraid of your retaliation.]

[?: Keep it down. I know how you always are. Do not make any unnecessary moves.]

[?: Ok~]

To suppress those corruptions, the concepts of honor, glory, respect, admiration, morality, guilt, ethics, ideals, and the virtues of a saint are introduced, thus, making us the humans who we are.

[? has left the group chat.]

[? has left the group chat.]

[?: Pfft. So stiff. It's not like you're some hundred-year-old sage.]

[? has left the group chat.]

However, what is fundamentally inside us, existing since the dawn of mankind, can't be so easily suppressed. During an emergency, when standing in harm's way, at the time of one's last resort, one won't be able to hide those evil and will finally show one's true colors.

[All players have left the group chat.]

[The group chat has been disbanded.]

We call it 'humanity'.

"Hey, Fenric, can you teach me how to properly use Nen after all this is over?"

The voice of an innocent child gleamed. It was Gon, whose curiosity has peaked after finding out the existence of a mystical ability named Nen. To see his father, he must become stronger, and Nen was certainly one of the best assistance there is.

"No, Gon, I have someon─ something very important waiting for me. That is also why I am here, competing for the Hunter License." Fenric rubbed the young boy's head and replied. "But!" He said after seeing Gon's disappointed face. "I know someone who can teach you Nen. He is a Nen master who meets every criteria, well maybe except tidiness, of a teacher."

"Really? Will you introduce me to him?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for!" Fenric laughed and rubbed the boy's head even harder.

"Ah, stop it! I'm not a child anymore!" Gon shining eyes dimmed as he tried to escape from Fenric's clutch. Unfortunately, all his attempts at escape failed.

"Hey, Fenric, will you introduce me to that Nen master too?" Killua chimed in as he watched the two's antics.

"Certainly!" The white-haired man smiled.

"Wait, don't exclude me and Kurapika!" Leorio quickly grabbed the Zoldyck heir back and pointed at himself. "You didn't forget me, right, right? We're friends too, right?"

"Of course, of course!"

The laughter grew as the atmosphere turned more lighthearted. However, deep down inside, there was a growing sense of anxiety that could not be hidden. The thing that they were dealing with was known, therefore, they understood that the traitors and the mastermind were capable of actions beyond the common sense. They could only proceed with their investigations holding such tensing emotions, and finally, the minutes before the next trial arrived.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

It's been said cherry blossom petals fall at the speed of 5 centimeters per second.

...I am not sure whether that is true or not, nevertheless, to me, cherry blossoms, or _sakura_ , has always represented the concept of positivity.

Love, faith, kindness, compassion, purity, happiness, brilliance, forgiveness, justice, appreciation, grace, serenity, righteousness, harmony, joy, goodness, self-love, heartfelt gratitude... It might just be my personal view, but to me, all these emotions are best pronounced by the ever-lasting pink petals from the land in which the garden of four seasons originated.

But I wonder...

Just how did I become so corrupted in both the mind and the soul? Is it because of what you call 'fate'? Is it because of the road that I chose? Is the path of a Magus a mistake? No, no, no, that's certainly false. It was an available path to power, and I took it, there was no mistake in that decision.

"Pokkle?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Time is running out.

My energy is slowly being depleted.

The suspicions are growing.

There is no time to waste anymore.

...I believe Gon and the rest will never forgive me if they were to find out what is about to happen...

But then so what? Will I be troubled for betraying them? Will 'companionship' stop me from advancing and completing Edelweiss' mission?

No.

I just have to keep what's hidden hidden and never reveal it for the rest of my life. This is not their adventure, not when a 'foreigner' like me intervened the story's plot. This is my quest. It is my duty to finish what I have started. Beautiful words and motivational speeches will not faze me anymore, Gon.

"Will you **_listen to a request of mine?_** "

"What... is it?"

"Ah, you see..."

...You know, someone once told me that "as long as you keep trying, all the efforts you have done would one day be paid back."

How funny and naive that is. What she believe in is just a fantasy, it's an imagination that should only be kept within her fantasizing mind. Daydreaming is one of the easiest way to get you killed, and in that rotten world, showing your weakness is equal to a one-way ticket to hell.

"What are you doing? You should stay close to your allies or you'll be targeted, Mister Detective."

"Yes, I am sorry for worrying you, Miss Ponzu, but **_would you mind helping me with something?_** "

"..."

"It's just a small matter. You see, I am trying to find a way to surprise my fellow players. What do you say?"

"..."

"With your help, it'll be over in no time."

"...Sure... I don't... mind."

I am being too pessimistic? Perhaps I am. However, that is a good thing, to me at least. It has become a personal habit to constantly look out for a way to quickly escape whatever location I am at. As science and technology advances, I even started watching out for surveillance cameras, always being alerted to stay out of their sight.

Why am I doing that? Is it because I am afraid of death? Well, that's true, especially when I do not believe in any religion or higher-being. It's actually kind of strange considering how I know that those so-called 'higher-beings' definitely exist. Divine Spirits, Ancient Gods, Ultimate Ones, Outer Gods, Void Beasts, Astral Demon Lords, Foreigners from beyond the Astral Sea, etc, all those illusory beings undeniably exists.

My status as an atheist or a Magus do not matter, after all, I know that the Origin, the Akashic Records, the Swirl of the Root, will certainly take back what belongs to it, regardless the circumstances. That kind of afterlife sure is frightening. Really, why didn't I reincarnate in a place, a planet, or a galaxy that is safer than this 'hell'?

Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it. Complaining won't help me in achieving anything. I am no longer a Magician, nor am I an all-powerful god, all I can do is to fulfill my wish through a dubious entity that claimed to be able to resurrect the death by interfering the power of an omnipotent being.

Hey, Cardinal, are you listening? How funny is that? Me and my sister's fate being decided by a dubious entity like you?

Ha.

Hahaha.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Been missing for over a month because I ran out of inspiration (wrote over 340k words this year) and also because of the (accursed) finals. Now that it's over, I'll try my best to update more but don't expect much, I'm still out of inspiration (although I have pretty much finish writing up the final battle scene of this arc :3).


	29. Step Towards Truth (1)

_Splash._

I still remember that day.

"Hey, big brother."

"Mm?"

It was during our first visit to the beach.

A fairly unknown remote spot where I coincidentally found. A beach full of white sand, a sky full of singing seagulls, it was a definite tourist attraction if ever discovered. At that time, I probably just wanted to show her a unique view, after all, we've never seen the sea before.

"I have been thinking about this one thing..."

"What is it?"

It was moments before her departure. It was also the first time I ever rebelled against my family. Could you imagine how furious the Magi were when they found out that I have sneaked their precious genius out without any permission?

Hmhm~

But I did it.

I did it because I wanted her to feel _free_ at least once. I simply cannot imagine the psyche of a young girl who has been cooped up within a castle amidst the snowstorm for her entire life. I can do it as I have lived a long life, but what about her? She needs to see the world. That's what I believed and wished for.

In any case, what was so wrong about being free for even a short time?

"You see... In a situation where morality conflicts with your own interest... **what will you do?** "

"Hm? What's with this obvious question? Of course I'd─"

Of course I'd save you.

Only you.

There is no one else.

...

...

...

Her smile that day was truly worth it.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Now, I announce the commencement of the second class trial! Let us all have a wonderful time, pupupu~"

When I came to my senses, I was already in the familiar courtroom, hearing the oh-so familiar voice. The nauseous feeling of being spatially transported was still there, but I can feel my body adapting to the experience.

I put strength in my trembling knees, I move my arm to support myself against the wall, slowly moving myself to one of the fifteen stands that were encircling the room's center. Looking around, most of the other Hunter examinees were doing the same thing, with their faces green and their mouths covered.

"You have fifteen minutes! You hear me? Fifteen minutes!"

My mind... it's worn out just like my body. All the constant activities must have took a toll on my mind. Thinking about it, I have not properly rested since disembarking the airship.

"What are you all doing~? Someone's going to die again, yanno'? Why don't you all go to your positions and end this farce quickly... At this rate, I'll miss the live broadcast of my favorite anime...!"

In a way, the irritating bear is right. We do not have any time to play around with. I still have something I must do with this worthless life of mine, therefore, I cannot help but feel desperate.

"Let's begin."

Taking the lead, the words that I held back uncontrollably left my mouth. I ignored the smirking bear, my line of sight moved to the four companions I met, and at the same time, a helpless smile formed on Fenric's face. Was he feeling as desperate and as clueless as I am?

"Yes, let's begin." He nodded towards me and gestured for the others to move up the platforms. "As you have all guessed, we do not have any evidence pointing to any one of you. Hence, as the sole person who is _confirmed to be innocent_ , I'd like to act as the intermediary of this trial."

"I concur." As swiftly as he finished, I agreed. Having him as the mediator of this trial would play to our advantage. And I doubt anyone will refuse him, the one who holds the detective role.

"It can't be helped. I also agree."

"Go ahead."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this done with."

It seems like everyone's agree. Let's─ Hmm? What is he...

"Fenric?"

" **Set.** "

Set?

" **Set.** "

What?

"... **Ignite.** "

─!

" **Ignite!** "

With those four words, the world changed.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Yes, let's begin."

I understand what you want to me do, Kurapika, however, I have something else planned for you.

"As you have all guessed, we do not have any evidence pointing to any one of you. Hence, as the sole person who is confirmed to be innocent, I'd like to act as the intermediary of this trial."

Now that you're all off-balance, how can I not take this chance? The trial transportation added by the game was a fluke, but the added effect sure is generous. It's perfect for an ambusher like me to exploit.

"I concur."

"It can't be helped. I also agree."

"Go ahead."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this done with."

" **Set.** " The keyword was spoken, consequently, something within me was triggered. At that moment, Mystery declared its presence, finally unveiling itself before the masses.

"...Fenric?"

" **Set.** " The sudden tinge of pain, the numbing sensation, and the increase in temperature in my body answered the ever-brilliant artificial miracle.

 _'Truly...'_ The memories of my childhood came flooding in. _'...I can never abandon magic.'_ With this reward, the struggles I went through were worth it. Every time I bring forth magic, I can feel my heart's desires being fulfilled. Those efforts that I have paid was really being rewarded... with a miracle.

It was certainly a tiny happiness I can enjoy amidst the chaotic world. I cannot remember how it started, but the simple concept of 'magic' amazed me, making me excited like a child. It was no wonder why I followed the path of a Magus till the end. Not just to protect myself and my loved ones, but also to witness a miracle, artificial or not.

Nevertheless, my current goal does not align with yours. I am here to save someone, thus making you all my enemies, therefore...

 _Please die._

"... **Ignite.** "

 _'What I wish for is fire, a never-ending fire.'_

 _'What I see is a landscape, a landscape being stained in black, under the setting sun.'_

As the distorted reality collide against the norm, a miracle will be produced.

" **Ignite!** "

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

They see fire.

They see white.

They see black.

Right before them, the world that they knew faded into a monotone symphony. Those vivid colors vanished, and a dull combination of black and white shrouded everything in their lackluster selves. It was akin to a featureless show.

The mastermind saw the spells taking place. He saw his victims, the unsuspecting Hunter examinees, struggling against the spatial transportation's aftereffects. Even though the sharper ones have instinctively perceived the changes in the air...

──They were still too slow.

The world as they know, the courtroom owned by the laughing bear, was transformed into a blazing inferno. A chain of combustion reactions occurred directly on some of the examinees' faces. They did not even have the time to react as they were instantly swallowed by a cloud of explosion.

The air above the room burst free. A scenery that should not exist replaced the occupied trial. Barbed trees, thorn grasses, melancholic flowers, and many strange things started growing. Soon, the entire room was covered in them. Lastly, a milky river was formed on the walls surrounding them.

The examinees watched on in horror and utter confusion. They rubbed their eyes, wondering if they were having a nightmare. Those who were injured by the clouds of explosion crouched down, holding their burnt faces in pure agony.

Amidst the screams, bizarre and eldritch elements were added to the newly grown plants. Crying faces appeared on the flowers. They began to sing an eerie song which soon turned into a devil's orchestra. The barbed trees danced. They flung their spikes everywhere, examinees who were near them fell down on the ground and tried their best to escape from the certain deaths. The thorn grasses rose. They bounced up and down. It was as if they were children who could not wait to receive their Birthday presents.

" **Sunt pueri pueri, pueri puerilia tractant**."

The milky river moved. The water which was once motionless flowed normally. At times, strange eyes and symbols could be seen within the unknown depth. They were beckoning for the examinees, offering them enticing deals and asking them to lose themselves to their primal instincts. It was akin to a devil's temptation.

"What is this..." Kurapika, who barely maintained his calm in this surreal situation, finally reacted. He was the only one who witnessed Fenric's action. "Am I dreaming...? Hallucination?" He bit his lips. Warm blood flowed out and dripped onto his tabard.

"Why do I smell something else that's not burnt meat...?" Gon, who was near Kurapika, murmured. His keen senses worked perfectly in spite of the stinging smells of blood. His instincts told him that something was wrong.

"Gon..." A scent of sulfur drifted to Kurapika's nose. "Sulfur?" He smelt it as well. "Sulfur... Sulfur... Sulfur... Sulfur dust─?!" The Kurta widened his eyes. "This is bad...! Everyone, get out of─"

"AARGHHH!"

A piercing scream was heard.

 _Thud._ The sound of someone collapsing followed.

The sudden scream sent the examinees into silence. There, on one of the fifteen stands, was a body. An arrow was protruding out of the man's back and blood were spurting out of a the body's chest. An expression of shock and disbelief was still present on the Bodoro, the Martial Artist's face. The aged master must have been caught off guard. It was all thanks to these bizarre plants.

"..." The examinees quickly took note of the situation. They turned their heads to the only man who wielded a weapon related to archery. _'It is him.'_ It was just as they though. Pokkle had his bow drawn, and the bow's end was pointing towards former 191st Hunter examinee.

Unfortunately, the tragedy has yet to end.

 _Buzz buzz._ An irritating buzzing came from the room's south. "...Go." A large quantity of bees came out of Ponzu's hat and rushed towards her target. Similar to Pokkle, her blank face was one without any hostility, she was simply doing the task given by her 'master'.

"You, what are you doing?!" Goz yelled, watching the swarm of bees flying towards him. He pulled out his weapon. Each swing of the spear took down several bees. However... what can a spear do against an army of bugs?

"Ugh!" Soon, swellings formed on the warrior's body. "Aah... Aaahhh!" Eyes, cheeks, neck, arms, legs, chest, back, there were purple lumps on every corner of his body. "Stop, stop it!" An unbearable pain passed through him. "──!" Every single twitch would send pain coursing through his veins. He simply could not bear it.

Before anyone could snap out of their shock and rush to help him, an arrow found itself between the warrior's eyebrows. And thus, the 371st examinee swiftly followed the footsteps of his predecessor and collapse onto his stand.

 _'What is this? These plants... Is this hell? Or is this an illusion?'_ The flowers' singing was sending him over the edge. The trees and grasses were draining away his sanity. However, his could not ignore the two obvious enemies in front of him. _'...In any case, I'll have to take down these two first...!'_ Kurapika promptly armed himself and closed his distance.

"Die." It seemed that Killua fully agreed with the blonde man's thought. As Kurapika reached the halfway point, the Zoldyck assassin has already arrived behind the bowman. His hand were extended towards Pokkle's neck while his fingernails grew to become incredibly sharp.

 _Slap._ "Wha─!" His nails were parried. _Click, click, click._ The clicking sound bothered him. Sadly, he did not get the chance to see his attacker's face as he was slammed into the opposite wall with an intense kick.

"Killua!" Gon shouted. Only rage was present in his countenance. Was it the singing? Were they influencing his reasoning? His mind went blank and all he could think of was to avenge his friend. "You!" A fishing rod was swung, and the tough float collided against the clicking man's head.

 _Sweep._ "Huh?!" The counterattack failed. Someone had interfered. Looking down, Gon could see a playing card stuck in the ground. His hook and float were lying close to it. _'The card struck the fishing rod and the severed the line?!'_

"Gon, stand down!" Leorio roared and dashed towards the card thrower, Hisoka. _'Gon lost his weapon and Killua most likely fainted. It's me and Kurapika against those four now.'_ With the loss of his fishing rod, Gon's battle capability was dropped by several degrees, therefore, it was now all up to him and Kurapika to deal with the four. "Gon, go help Killua!" He was not underestimating Gon, he was simply worried about the motionless Killua.

 _Buzz buzz._ Unfortunately, his heroic charge was interrupted by a swarm of bees. "Fucking bees!" Leorio's eyes shook. He stopped his reckless assault and quickly backed off. A few steps more and he would've fallen victim to the bees' paralyzing poison.

Looking to his side, he saw Kurapika being beaten down by the clicking man, Gittarackur. The pinhead's offensive was masterfully executed. The blonde man had zero chance to fight back. In fact, he was barely defending against the onslaught of kicks.

"Kurapika!" Looking more clearly, an arrow was embedded in the Kurta's right knee. _'At this rate... he'll die...!'_ His heart was beating rapidly. He hasn't felt like this since the death of his good friend. _'We need help, someone...!'_ He clenched his fist and glared at the smirking clown. And then, something clicked in his head.

 _'That's right, Fenric...!'_ He had forgotten about their companion due to the adrenaline rush. The white-haired doctor was undeniably the strongest among them thanks to his knowledge on Nen. He would certainly be able to defeat the four with his Nen ability.

"Fenric, I─!" But before he could speak, he suddenly felt extreme dizziness washing over him. His body lost its strength in no time, and his legs gave in. Not longer after, he fell onto the floor, his eyes gazing at the vaporizing spray held between Ponzu's hands. _'...Slee... Sleeping gas...?'_

Ultimately, he fell asleep.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Real world.

The current state of Zevil Island was as peaceful as ever. Despite being shrouded by mist, the island's original inhabitants did not seem to be disturbed at all. Birds were chirping while their young were fed, within the forest, groups of fawns were joyfully following their family, and the fishes in the streams were swimming with vigor.

In the middle of this mist-shrouded island was Fenric.

"It's finally ending." The Edelweiss Candidate was sitting on a riverbank. He seemed to be contemplating about something. "I'll have the puppets take care of those two... Hm?" His closed eyes opened. "As expected of Killua. That kick from Illumi and the sleeping gas didn't actually knock him out..." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'll let my avatar deal with him then. And there's also Gon..."

 _Crack._

The sound of branch breaking rang out amidst the tranquil environment. A silhouette walked out from behind the tree line. It seemed that they did not care much about covertness as they openly swaggered towards the man who was meditating at the riverbank.

 _'And the last boss appears.'_ Fenric felt a headache forming. His face was pale from the aura and prana exhaustion. A sort of fever was also present as his body temperature rise with the activation of Magecraft. The illusion and ignition spell have already drained him of his energy and now he must face someone who he simply wishes to flee from.

 _'Nen ability and the illusion have taken most of my reserves. I am not combat capable so I should run away... Ah, at least Killua's finally fainted.'_ He got onto his feet and turned towards the silhouette. "How may I help you?" He said in a friendly yet neutral tone.

"You see, I'm just curious why I can't find anyone even after so many hours of searching." The last boss, Hisoka, answered. "And so, I found you." Formless bloodlust flooded out. The oppressive aura he was giving off would have sent any ordinary man gazing into the abyss.

"Why don't we negotiate? I know you're strong and I'd like to live a long life." Fenric took a step backwards and braced himself. "If I am not your target then you'd let me go. And if I was your target, I will obediently hand over the card and move away from this place."

"Aahhh, no, no, no, that's not what I want." The clown shook his head. His voice slowly went into one of a deranged murderer's. "I don't care about number badges anymore..." A deck of playing cards appeared in his hand. "..What I want... is you!"

All of a sudden, several cards cladded in malicious aura were readied to be thrown. Each of them gleamed with savagery. At this point, they could not be considered mere thrown projectiles as each of them held the destructive power of a bullet.

"Crazy...!" Expecting the situation to worsen, Fenric immediately used his trump card. _'I specially modified these so I hope you'll enjoy them to the fullest!'_ He reached down into his satchel bag and grabbed onto a string of objects. Without further ado, he pulled the pin and hurled the bundle of six high explosive grenades at Hisoka.

"Huh─" The clown, too, did not expect such a swift development.

 _'As if I'd stay and fight you.'_ Despite his exhaustion, the white-haired Magus went into the state of self-hypnosis once more. _'Ugh.'_ He calmy manipulated the weather around him as blood dripped down his nose. It was more of a continuation of his spell rather than beginning a new one hence it did not cost him as much prana. However, it was still a large-scale spell. Anything more than that and he'd black out.

He did not waste a single second either. He retrieved the 9mm handgun and fired rapidly at Hisoka, not wanting to give the man a chance to dodge the grenades. God knows what the pervert could do with his genius-level intellect.

 _BOOM!_ A giant fireball was produced as a result of the consecutive detonation. The playing cards comparable to bullets were knocked off course. They too were soon swallowed by the explosion's flames.

Driven by his instincts, Hisoka swiftly deployed his aura and protected himself. But even then, the damage caused by the grenades produced numerous burns on his body whilst he himself were momentarily dazed by the attack.

Before long, the giant fireball vanished, leaving only clouds of smoke behind. The once tranquil riverbank was covered in scorch marks. Further to the left, dead fishes could be seen floating on the tiny stream. It was truly a cruel sight.

Truth be told, Hisoka should have died from the point blank discharge. Could you imagine someone surviving six magical high explosive grenades when he's not even ten centimeters away from the explosion's center? Nevertheless, the genius Nen user did actually survive such an attack. And he did not even lose a single limb.

The thickened mist weakened. The form of Fenric has long since vanished. He had disappeared into nothingness, leaving nothing for Hisoka to chase after. What was left at this tiny stream was only one thing: silence.

"...Ha─ Good, good, good! You surprised me, I'll be sure to return the favor!" There was no hint of anger from the clown's voice. All that could be felt was a trace of excitement and a massive amount of bloodlust. Nevertheless, he was already too late in tracking down the white-haired man. No respond would ever answer him now.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 **Candidate: Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Dawn Gazer**

 **Rank: Fifth Rank**

 **STR: 3.8**

 **VIT: 3.9**

 **AGI: 5.1 (+1)**

 **INT: 9.9 (+3)**

 **Equipment: [Silver Flash], [Violet Sunset], [Severed Glare]**

 **Skills: -**

 **Skill points: 2**

 **Attribute points: 0**

 _(Skills: 2 slots, skills won't be deleted but their levels will be lost when removed, 2 slots are gained per rank up._

 _Inventory: 2 slots, unstackable, cannot exceed the size of 1 cubic meter per slot, impossible to be stolen, 2 slots are gained per rank up._

 _Equipment: 3 slots per rank. 3 slots are gained per rank up.)_

 _(For Inventory, 1 cubic meter means the total size. This means that his rifle, which is longer than 1 meter, will be bent by space when stored. This means that he can keep objects that exceed 1 meter within his Inventory as long as their figures do not go beyond 1 cubic meter.)_

 _(It hasn't even been a month so there isn't much growth except the one he got when he first activated Nen. The growth was around 0.4~0.5 per attribute. Of course, these attributes does not include when using Nen's reinforcement. Fenric also cannot use the Reinforcement spell on his body due to strange influence from Edelweiss. His body itself is already considered to be in a 'semi-perfect' state.)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sunt pueri pueri, pueri puerilia tractant_ means C _hildren are children, (therefore), children do childish things._

What Fenric did with the game (the game's setting) will be completely revealed in the next chapter. I just want to rush this tiny arc because I seriously can't think of myself finishing an entire Danganronpa-ish arc~


	30. Step Towards Truth (2)

Huh?

It's dark.

Where am I?

Am I dead?

Dead?

Am I... really dead?

No...!

I... I still need to avenge my clan. I still need to end those murderers...! Why? Why? Why?! Why can't I feel anything?! I cannot feel anything, I cannot see anything, I cannot hear anything─ I─I─I cannot move my aching body─

Wait.

Aching body?

I─I can still feel pain.

"There's no use."

A familiar voice.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side."

Uh─! It hurts! I can't remember anything... Giv, give me a break, I need to rearrange my mind.

Ugh! This headache is killing me...!

 _"Kurapika!"_

Ah.

...That's right. I remember someone shouting my name... It... was Leorio, wasn't it? And then, and then, I saw white gas pouring towards me... But before that, I certainly heard someone calling for... _"F%#r*!"_

Ugh.

Okay, let's start from the beginning. First, there's the sudden awakening at an unknown location, Hope's Academy. I have zero clue about how it happened... so I should stop bothering with it. The only thing I can relate to the strange phenomenon would be the power called 'Nen".

Next, we were greeted with a list of rules that made zero sense... at that time, at least. We then discovered the dead bodies of two Hunter examinees, now referred to as 'students'. They were horribly murdered and there were little to no evidence pointing to anyone. We had zero suspects.

What happened after that was... ah, yes, we were sent to a 'class trial', met the irritating bear, and had to vote someone off. We were tricked─ Was it tricked? It's more like we were distracted by so many things... In the end, we got to know that being 'voted off' meant to be executed. The self-proclaimed ninja, Hanzo, died there.

Lastly, we had to go through the second class trial and... ah, ah, ah, those bizarre sce#*%... _'Fe─!'_ Why can't I recall it? Did something, or someone tamper with my memories? I─

Ah, ah, dammit, my head hurts.

What can I remember? Yes, certainly, something happened there. Something _must've_ happened... I remember it... no, do I actually remember it? Something important, crucial to me, must have happened back there.

Leorio, white gas, Nen... Leorio, white gas, Nen... Leorio, white ga─... what's going on? Why... why can't I remember it? It's just at the tip of my tongue, a keyword that is related to all this... Argh!

 _I wish that I could turn back time, cause now the guilt is all mine_ _..._

 **(Song: The End of Evangelion OST - Come, Sweet Death)**

It's the same familiar voice.

What is this? Is he singing? Uh. No, he's not, he's humming... Then why are the song's lyrics appearing in my head? I─I─I─...!

" **The twisted world fades away. All shall be forgotten.** "

This texture... it's soil. What's this? It smells good. Is someone cooking? Uh, I can taste something irony in my mouth... ah, the darkness, it's vanishing─ I can feel again. I can hear again. I can smell again. I can taste again. I can see again...!

"I..."

"Have you awaken from your dreams, Kurapika?"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"I..."

"Have you awaken from your dreams, Kurapika?"

 _Crackle._ The fire crackled.

"...!" Kurapika woke up from his dream.

 _Crackle._ _Crackle._

"Haa... haa..." Breathing furiously, the blonde man sat straight up. In the midst of dizziness and confusion, all he could remember was that a horrible nightmare had consumed him, holding him tight within its grasp. He'd still be struggling with an unbearable agony if he weren't woken up.

 _Crackle._ _Crackle._

 _'Where am I...'_ His breathing calmed down. "Huuu." His mind was full of questions, but the current situation was not the right time to be asking questions. The foremost priority right now was to stabilize his own condition, both mentally and physically.

The time was deep into the night.

 _'_ _It smells good.'_ Looking around, he realized that he, along with four familiar faces, were either sitting or lying around a campfire. The two young boys, Gon and Killua, were close to each other. They seemed to be seeking the campfire's warmth. Further away was Leorio. The man's face was twisted in agony, just like the two boys'.

 _'They must be having nightmares too. I should wake them up─'_

"Don't bother waking them up. Not yet, at least."

A voice, belonging to the last of the four, called out to him. Fenric was sitting right next to him. He was seasoning pieces of meat. Near the campfire was more meat skewered by wooden sticks. He must have been preparing dinner for the group.

"What do you mean by not waking them up, Fenric?" Kurapika asked.

"You can probably guess. They are experiencing the same thing you just went through. Although it pains me, but I believe that waking them up early would do them more harm than good." Fenric replied. His dark eyes were looking straight into Kurapika's.

"More harm than good...?"

"Yes... Well, before I answer you, I'd like to know one thing first."

"What is it?" The Kurta's brows furrowed.

"Mmm... Say, Kurapika, you... Do you remember anything?" A frown formed on Fenric's inscrutable countenance. He seemed to be in deep contemplation. Furthermore, his body language was expressing great concern.

"I don't mean to be weird." He turned away from the blonde man and stabbed a new kebab into the ground. "What I meant to say is that... Do you actually remember what happened before... waking up here? It might just be me, but I personally can't remember any events between now and the time we arrived at Zevil Island."

"You... don't remember?" Kurapika's eyes shook.

"Huh? So it's just me?" The white-haired Magus stopped working on their dinner. His eyes focused on his partner. His voice entered a deeper tone. " **What do you remember?** "

"Agh─!" Kurapika held his head in pain. Fuzzy images blinked in and out of existence within his mind again and again. _'Memento... Memento... Memento ut obliviscaris.'_ Someone, _something_ , was whispering in his ears. The language was unknown. It was a language unheard of in this world. _'Memento... Memento... Memento ut obliviscaris.'_ Its volume increased, and soon, turned into an agglomeration of strange noises.

"W─What is this..." A bitter smell wafted to his nose. It spiraled around him as if it was alive, constantly assaulting his senses. "Leave me alone...!" Spicy, spicy, the bitterness was now spicy. His senses was being bombarded by a large amount of sources.

"Ah, ah... Aaahhhhh!" His dark grey eyes glowed in an intense scarlet. The symbol of Kurtas showed itself as suppressed pain and emotions exploded out altogether. "───!" The repeating process went on and on, until he could no longer hold in the pain and agony, screaming out loud.

Not long after, he fainted once more.

 _Sigh._

"Why won't you just forget?" A shadow stood over the Kurta's collapse form. A pair of blank eyes was carefully studying the fainted Kurapika. The blackness within them seemed to be able to peer into the collapsed man's mind.

"The memory spells aren't working well." Fenric crouched down and laid his hand on his victim's head. "Is it his willpower subconsciously fighting it back? Or is it the potential of a genius Nen Specialist defying my Magecraft?" His eyes narrowed. "I don't know... but I'll find out soon enough." He sighed.

 _'I'll have to expend more prana again. I should replenish it before getting to work.'_ Moving Kurapika and supporting his back against a tree, Fenric took a bite from one of the kebab. His hand which was over the Kurta's head began to glow green, with it, the agonizing expressions on Kurapika's face slowly receded.

 _'What a messy situation this is.'_ He glanced at the other three and frowned. _'To fix this, I'll have to intrude into their deepest subconscious and touch upon their memories, emotions included... I guess this is what happens when you choose to follow your impulses rather than planning properly... or is it?'_ He chuckled in ridicule.

 _'Could I have done a better job?'_ A questioned popped up in his head. _'Personally, I believe that there were many more smarter options available to me. But unfortunately as it is, I am not really a sharp-witted individual. Time was running out, and I could not think of a brighter plan. Sages would have surely went for a more pacifistic route.'_ He thought.

 _'I do regret it, considering how forceful I was. However, I'd still do the same thing if I could ever go back in time.'_ He mused whilst focusing on finishing his food. In any case, the 'game' Fenric established this time was never meant to be finished. In fact, he pretty much made this entire 'mystery solving' set-up just to have an extra bait to distract the others during his assault.

 _'At least it wasn't that bad. Didn't end horribly, did it? I could have let things play out by itself. Perhaps the canon story will still somehow happen after the many changes I made, but in the end, I am not someone who likes taking gambles.'_

The game wasn't a difficult one to beat in the first place. The courtroom where the class trials were hold was pretty much a colosseum. If Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio were thinking properly, they'd realize that they held an absolute advantage: an advantage in number.

It might not sound so great, but when you include the concept of a 'witch's trial', then you'd be able to put anyone to death, regardless of their strength. As long as they could hold out long enough, which is certain when Killua's help is included, before the voting starts, they'd win.

Yes.

 _They_ 'd win.

The game was created for their victory.

The other examinees were living sacrifices. Their deaths, or more specifically, the number plates pinned on their chests were the keys to victory. They had near zero chances to survive the game the moment Fenric decided to make it a killing game rather than a pure mystery solving one.

It was quite unfortunate that Fenric was the ruler creator. The criminals, or what Fenric called 'puppets', were just as what they were named: non-living Nen creatures in the form of humans.

That's right.

'Fenric' the detective, 'Hisoka' the clown, and 'Gittarackur(Illumi)' the pinhead, were never real, living people.

Who would have guessed that the detective, the most innocent one, would turn out to be the last of the three criminals? Who would have guess that all three criminals were colluding with each other before the game even commenced? Who would have guessed that the whole game was designed for one of the participants' victory?

The three puppets would have never attacked Gon, Killua, Leorio, nor Kurapika with the intention of taking their lives. Even permanent injuries is out of the question since those four were too important to be impaired or killed off from the story. It was all a measure in case when Fenric was forced to return to this world. Why change the most major characters when you could prevent it?

Fenric didn't have the excess Nen to force Hisoka and Illumi into his playground. He did not intend to do so even if he were to be able to. Just by forcing Killua and the strongest of the Hunter examinees into the game had taken him almost his everything.

 _'Though I did not expect running into Hisoka during the game's climax. I'm glad to have prepared a countermeasure for emergencies.'_ He finished the last skewer and downed the canteen's water. _'Crafting those grenades took quite a bit of my energy. Inscribing runes, altering its elements and internal structures, detailed works like these were never my forte...'_

 _Crackle._

The campfire crackled, waking Fenric from his deep contemplation.

 _'...It's time to rest.'_ He stood up and looked over the four unconscious 'companions'. He had to make sure that they'd be 'sleeping well' first.

" **Sleep hard, sleep fast, sleep well, my friends. My spirits will watch over your well-beings.** " A gust of wind, followed by the scent of valerian, blew past the four, sending them into a deeper slumber.

"Sweet dreams." Fenric, too, lied against a tree and slowly closed his eyes. He was extremely worn out. The continuous consumption of aura and prana, followed by the nerve-wracking encounter with Hisoka had put great stress over his mind.

 _'Ah, I still have to let them keep the memories of me teaching them Nen.'_ Despite his tiredness, his mind was still full of thoughts. _'Can't be a best friend and teacher when they start forgetting your favors, now can I? Huh, on the other hand, a friend would never tamper with your precious memories, right?'_ He humored.

Then, all was silence.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _"What do you seek?"_

Floating amidst this vast darkness, the sole touch of humanity he perceived was this voice.

It sounded intimate, yet distant, like when the conversation between two close friends turned into a heated discussion. But there was one big difference in it, that the two individuals in this conversation weren't friends, but enemies who seemed to understand each other very well. Only countless confrontations and conflicts without neither party perishing could have generated such a thing, then why, was the voice calling out to him?

 _"What do you seek?"_

A light appeared amidst the darkness.

It was tiny, small enough to be blown away in an instant. But despite all that, the light was unflinching. It stood alone in the vast expanse, its resolve unyielding, and very soon, such unyielding resolve transformed into a massive sun.

 _"What do you seek?"_

A voice, no, the animal's roar reached him once more.

At the same time, the massive sun dispersed. It was replaced by a giant orb. It was a golden eye, a reptilian eye with a vertical slit for the pupil.

 _"What do you seek, **Fenric von Leiqritus?** "_

The golden eye vanished. The name which had alluded him was spoken once more.

Looking ahead, the vast darkness he was floating in burst into glistering twilight. Gravity disappeared. _Whiiz!_ In spite of being in a free fall, what he currently felt was the warm embrace of a never-existed mother.

The world faded away. In return, was the massive sun which was hanging in the middle of the sky. Winged creatures flew around it, dancing in the joy of freedom. The creatures of earth howled, their craving for independence had long since engraved upon his soul.

Their glory symbolized the dawn of a new era.

"I am..."

He felt the soft ground.

Atop the lonely hill, amidst the unforgettable scenery, all that he could feel at this moment was a sense of obsession.

An obsession for freedom. _To be free._

Not his, but 'theirs'. He desired an unchained life. He wished for a continuous myth. He demanded an ending legend. Thus, the nature called out to him, the living phantasms roared in delight. The embodiment of Mystery screamed for an ever distant utopia.

"I am... Fenr─"

 _Crack._

"Huuk!" A sudden nausea assaulted him. Sitting straight up, Fenric wiped his sweat-filled face and poured what was left of his canteen on his head.

"Haa, haa, haah...!" He panted heavily, the metal canteen creaked with a bending sound. Looking up and around, the sun was high up in the sky while the four unconscious Hunters have yet to wake, despite his sudden and noisy awakening.

"Huu..." Fenric deeply exhaled. "Heh." A chuckle left his mouth. Mockery was present on his countenance. "He, he, ha, hahaha─" Grasping his face, the unsuppressed laughter quickly escaped. Countless emotions were being leaked out of his usual calm facade. Such a sight would definitely send chills down any acquaintance of his, after all─

 _Fenric didn't seem like Fenric at all._

 _Chirp!_ Alarmed, the birds perching on the trees surrounding him flew away in fright.

"Hm." Just as quickly as how his laughter started, the ridicule on his face vanished and a strange composure was immediately formed. It was as if the prior actions have never even happened in the first place.

 _'It's a bad habit.'_ He frowned. _'Sometimes I just get these dreams... or should I call them nightmares? They're always about things related to the past.'_ He rise up and went to prepare breakfast. He has to hurry since he had overslept and the time was already noon.

 _'Some experiments also give me nightmares, es_ _pecially the ones related to evilly-aligned ancient magic._ _'_ He mused. _'_ _Well, it can't be helped, side effects of Magecraft are ever-present. There's nothing I can do about it. As long as it's not harmful, I'm fine.'_ Convincing himself that the previous outbreak of emotions was the disadvantage of his magical practices, Fenric continued with completing his task: brainwashing of our favorite main characters.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A friend would never tamper with your precious memories, right?

Apologies for the slow update. I am currently being swarmed with projects, and a nearing exam.

Sometimes the story may be misleading so please watch out for yourself. Every narrative in first person is 'what the character thinks' while the narratives in third person are 'truthful', or 'is implying the truth.'

Now for a surprise guessing game!

 _Question: Which Servant (from Fate Grand/Order) do you think share the most common characteristic/personality and goal with our protagonist Fenric? Please state the reason._

You can either comment in the review section or send me a private message.

The winner gets to create an Equipment (not weapon) for Fenric to use at Fourth Rank. I'll announce the winner in the next chapter :3


	31. Step Towards Truth (3)

_Thump!_

His heart was beating.

 _Thump! Thump!_

His heart was beating hard.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

From the rushing of adrenaline, Gon could not help but notice the amount of excitement brewing in his veins. Such excitement truly contrasted with his desperate situation, but even then, he could not help it as a smile formed on his face.

He was full of anticipation. Right here, right now, the cravings for an epic battle that he had hoped for a long time was finally being fulfilled.

 _'I'll win!'_

His opponent was strong. Truly strong.

Every punch he threw out were instantly countered. Every kick he swiped down were easily parried.

So far, every maneuver he tried has failed to reach his target.

His opponent knew him too well.

Experience, knowledge, techniques, they were all far above himself. Perhaps dozens of perfectly-executed plans and counters would appear in his opponent's mind every time he attempts a move. He was also aware, that an endurance battle would surely result in his loss. Against such veteran of combat, the only things he was better at were instinct and raw power.

 _'Then I'll use them to my advantage!'_

He did not study proper martial arts nor did he invest his time in gaining wisdom and learning the arts of war. There was no way he could last that long against a man who is used to fighting. Every second spent in the battle would add onto his impending defeat. The only way to win this fight was to rely on his own superhuman strength and animal-like keen senses.

Therefore, he will treat them as his trump cards! He quickly threw out a swift punch, it would then be followed by a straight jab, a flurry of punches, a low kick, another punch, consequently elbowing his opponent in the stomach, and then, he will...

" _Guwu!_ "

Before his could begin his assault, he was slammed into the ground. He did not expect it... No, he did not see it at all. A tiny pebble had been fired at his forehead. Because of that, he was not able to block the following punch in time.

"You think too much."

Just as he was about to get up from the ground, his instincts screamed at him to dodge. A foot had slammed right onto the spot where he was previously at. If he did not roll away in time, he would surely be clutching his chest in pain and leaving even more openings for his opponent to take advantage of.

"Watch out."

Following the words of warning, a sharp knife was hurled and barely missed his head. A long cut appeared on Gon face, but the young boy did not panic. He supported his unbalanced body with his hand, and deftly leaped backwards, creating distance between him and his opponent.

"That's enough. You've already lost."

However, his eyes shook when saw what's in Fenric's hand.

It was a long object made of wood and metal, the crystallization of mankind's wisdom: a _gun_.

"You shouldn't have fell back. Hisoka can throw his card as fast and as accurate as I can shoot you with this rifle. Even though Hisoka's physical strength is greater than yours, you are still more nimble than him. Engaging him in close quarters combat is still better than fleeing, don't forget it." Fenric chuckled and threw his bottle canteen towards Gon. "Come on, let's take a break. You can just try again next time. I am not running away."

 _Twenty hours ago._

The entire morning passed. Very soon, nighttime approached as the blazing orange dropped down from the sky. The forest was shrouded by silence once more.

Trees were submerged in a veil of murky darkness. You wouldn't be able to see your own hands if you were to extend them. Looking ahead, various shapes and forms could be seen in the pitch-black woods. Amidst the gloominess, a strange howl was heard.

Shining orbs appeared in the darkness. They are the reflected eyes of night predators. This was their hour of activity, and preys will be hunted down. It was not the time of the day when a man should be walking around.

"So what should we do now?"

The silence was broken by an incongruent factor. The voice of man, which should not belong in this forest ruled by beasts, was heard.

Sitting around the campfire were five individuals. A man in sunglasses and suit, a man with deep, brown eyes, two energetic young kids, and a man who has an aged appearance despite his young face.

"What's there to do? We need to help Gon obtain his badge. I'd go out right now and kick that clown's ass if I have to!" The man in suit spoke up.

"Are you stupid, Leorio? It's not a good idea to rush out this late into the night. You need to calm down and reassess the situation properly. Remember, we still have five days to work on his badge." Kurapika interjected. His face was scrunched up in distaste. He was not particularly hating Leorio. It was the skewered frog in his hand that caused all the... disgust.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who is going to get his ass handed to him." Killua murmured as he took a bite from his food.

"What did you say, boy?!"

"Ok, ok, Leorio, calm down." Gon pacified. "Plus, I don't need your help. I'll take the badge from Hisoka myself!" A trace of excitement appeared on his countenance. Despite the uneasiness in his heart, the young boy must be boiling for the inevitable fight against the strongest candidate in this Hunter exam.

"Then why don't we help train Gon together?" The last person, Fenric, voiced out. His eyes were carefully observing the other four.

"That's a great idea, Fenric!" Leorio grinned. "Alright, Gon! I'll make sure to make a man out of you!" He loudly declared while stabbing a wooden skewer into the ground before him.

"W-Wait, why are you deciding things for me─" The spiky-haired boy stood up and tried to stop the party, who all seemed to be in for the idea.

"Okay, it's decided then!" Killua made a cat face and smirked.

And thus, an arduous training regime began.

Concurrently, the sense of foreignness within their minds were slowly being quelled.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The sounds of singing birds reverberated throughout the forest. The once mist-covered island was now as vibrant as it was before.

Within the woods, a light-skinned man wearing clown makeup was conversing with a man whose long, black hair reached his waist.

The former man was obviously Hisoka, while the latter was someone whose appearance had never been seen in the Hunter Exam yet. However, the long-haired man did not seem to be an examiner, in fact, from the two's conversation, he seemed to also be a participant. In other words, he was an examinee.

"So that happened? I'm surprised that someone here actually has the ability to injure you." The long-haired man said in puzzlement.

"This is why I love Hunter Exams. Once in a while, you'll get surprises like these." Playing with his cards, Hisoka smiled.

Considering his carefree countenance and his healthy state, he must have already recovered from most of the injuries caused by Fenric. After all, Enhancement Nen could also be used to speed up regeneration, and Hisoka was a Transmuter, thus having 80% affinity with Enhancement. It was a piece of cake for him to heal minor wounds such as burns. Nevertheless, traces of hidden trauma could still be discerned.

"Hm? Is that so?"

"Yes. Why do you think I keep coming here? It's obviously for the thrills. Finding rough diamonds have always been my hobby." The man's eyes narrowed and his smile twisted in slight perversion. "This time, I found five." His tone was warped.

"Five? You mean there are five people here capable of defeating you in the future?" The long-haired man was astonished. The two must be friends seeing how direct they are to each other. "You're not joking with me, right? Despite your hobbies, you're still one of the strongest Nen users I've met."

"Not necessarily capable of defeating me. But they'll definitely become strong till the point that they can threaten my life. Ahhh~ I can't wait to see their growth." The degenerate chuckled. "I want to see the expressions they make when their death is near... but I'll hold myself back until then..."

"You sure don't change." The long-haired man, Illumi, sighed. There were large, round head pins stabbed into his vest. Those pins was the major feature of one of the remaining examinee, someone who was never dragged into Fenric's false world: Gittarackur.

"You too. Why do you keep disguising yourself, even outside of work? You have to enjoy your life better." Hisoka responded.

"You know why I am hiding myself. I don't want Killua to discover me this early."

That's right, Gittarackur was Illumi's disguise, and Illumi himself was the brother Killua. He is one of the elite assassins from the illustrious Zoldyck Family. Illumi had entered the 287th Hunter Exam in order to get the Hunter License, which could greatly help him in his next job. Unfortunately, he just had to run into his younger brother, Killua, who ran away from home after injuring their mother.

"Well, keep doing it then." The clown said as he got onto his feet. The deck of cards disappeared into his attire.

"Leaving?"

"Yep~ I've got to hunt down more preys before this exam ends." Hisoka replied, and started walking away.

"I see." The older Zoldyck nodded. However, a frown soon appeared on his face. There, grasped in his hand, was the number badge belonging to his primary target. The peculiar fact was that he did not earn it himself. He had found this badge lying atop a tree branch, which was on the path to his and Hisoka's rendezvous point.

 _'Killua... I don't know who you've met on the way to the exam, but you better watch out.'_ Illumi, despite his cruelty, was a loving brother. He truly cared for Killua as he watched the young boy grew up from birth, and therefore, could not tolerate the younger Zoldyck being harmed by outsiders.

His love for his brother was so great and immeasurable, causing the original pure love to transform into a twisted one. In a way, his friendship with Hisoka could be described as 'birds of a feather flock together'.

 _'I don't know what's going on but the five people Hisoka mentioned must include Killua. The other four... must be his traveling companions.'_ Illumi did not use the word 'friends'.

 _'From this point, I can assume that at least seven people are left in the current phase. I have not encounter any other examinees except Hisoka over the course of three days... Are the rest all dead?'_ He frowned. _'No, I do not believe that... Then this leaves only one conjecture.'_ His frown deepened.

 _'From the lack of movements, the remaining examinees have all gone into deep hiding. They have either already succeeded in stealing their target's badges or have entirely given up on passing the Hunter Exam... But why would they do that?'_ Illumi scratched his head and sat down, contemplating.

 _'This is too strange... Should I get involved in this? I can conclude that the masterminds are not as strong as or much stronger than me since they have obviously left me and Hisoka out of their plans.'_ His face went blank. Countless thoughts were going through his mind.

"Yes, let's not get involved. It's not worth it. I can tell that Killua's safe so there's no point in getting in danger's way." Muttering out loud despite there being no other soul present, Illumi switched his gaze towards the ground beneath him and started digging. He was going to make a temporary underground shelter to rest until the current stage is over.

He already got his target's badge and his Nen ability allowed him to check on his brother's condition, hence, no more actions were needed. As a trained professional assassin, he was particularly familiar with what the famous expressions: 'ask no questions' and 'ignorance is bliss', meant. Why jump in the tiger's mouth when you could be living a long life?

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Times flies.

By the time they noticed it, the examination on Zevil Island was already over.

Fenric managed to keep the party from meeting the roaming Hisoka. His cautiousness had paid off. Under the 'encouraging' words of his friends, Gon had went through an arduous training regime.

Everything played out like canon.

Fenric specially taught Gon how to capture Hisoka's badge with his fishing rod. The young boy's eyes had gleamed at Fenric's 'genius' idea the moment he heard it and all complaints from him had ceased.

You can guess what happened after.

Gon successfully stole the number badge from the clown. However, his escape ended in failure. Ultimately, Hisoka still handed his badge to Gon and told him to return it when the young boy had the strength to land a proper hit on him. The declaration left Gon unwilling to admit defeat and giving birth to a new goal.

As the connection between Hisoka and Gon was established, the Hunter Association finally announced the conclusion of the exam's third phase. The final survivor count numbered nine: Fenric, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Gittarackur(Illumi), Pokkle, and Ponzu. Only eight of them, with the exception of Ponzu, passed the test. This was caused by Fenric having to collect two badges instead of one.

They boarded the airship dispatched by the Association. While on the airship, every examinee had to go through an interview by Netero, the Head of the Exam Commission. The old man simply asked them two questions: "Who interests you the most?" and "Who would you rather avoid fighting?".

Those two questions are meant to be used to create the bracket for the exam's fourth and final phase: a one-versus-one fighting tournament, which would be hosted at a hotel owned by Hunter Exam Selection Committee.

The examinees' placement in the bracket was based on their performance during the exam, the data collected from the interviews included. The bracket did change a bit canonically since the Association started paying more attention during the third phase.

If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. The loser moves up the bracket. One win was all an examinee needed to pass. That was the ironclad rule given by Netero. In other words, out of the eight participants, only one will fail.

The results are as follow:

Round 1: Gittarackur versus Fenric

Victor: Fenric (Gittarackur conceded for no reason, however, he seemed to flinch before the battle started as if someone was talking to him)

Round 2: Pokkle versus Killua

Victor: Pokkle (Killua conceded due to having a 'weakling' as an opponent)

Round 3: Hisoka versus Kurapika

Victor: Kurapika (Hisoka conceded after whispering something into the blonde's ear)

Round 4: Leorio versus Gon

Victor: Gon (The two punched each other until both of them collapsed, Leorio declared his loss after Gon fainted)

Round 5: Gittarackur versus Killua

Victor: Gittarackur (Like the canon story, Illumi revealed himself and threatened Killua, resulting in the young boy's surrender due to fear and trauma)

Round 6: Hisoka versus Leorio

Victor: Hisoka (It was a short fight)

Round 7: Leorio versus Killua

Victor: Leorio (After twenty minutes, Leorio won by default as Killua did not show up. No traces of the young boy was found in the hotel)

Killua was eliminated.

The outcome was shocking. No one would have believed it beforehand considering how much stronger the Zoldyck was when compared to the other examinees. In fact, only three participants had the strength to beat the young boy.

In any case, the young Zoldyck had ran back to his family's mansion at Kukuroo Mountain. This meant that the Zoldyck Family arc, the unofficial second arc of the story, will soon begin. According to canon, the party will travel to the Republic of Padokea, Killua's home country, and attempt to rescue Killua from his family's imprisonment.

However...

"Are you really not coming with us?" Gon said in a sad tone.

"...I want to go save Killua with you all, but something of equal importance is waiting for me." Fenric won't be joining them. "Don't look at me like that. I believe, with the power of you three, nothing in this world will be able to stop you." He glanced at Leorio and Kurapika, giving them a confident nod.

"That's right, Gon. Don't hold Fenric back. It must be a task of significant concern if Fenric is willing to give up helping us save Killua for it." Kurapika nodded back at the white-haired Magus. He and Leorio were more understanding since they have more experience in life. The fact that their friend was being plagued with some sort of worry was obvious to them even though they have only been together for over a week.

"I have someone whom I hold dear waiting for me, Gon." Fenric crouched down to Gon's eye level. "Once I am done, I will certainly be back. You'll believe me, right?" His unflinching gaze aligned with the young boy's eyes. "Trust me." He said, with unfeigned sincerity.

"...Un." Gon bobbed his head. "I trust you." He answered.

"Alright!" Fenric smiled and stood back up. "Now stop being so stiff! It's not like we won't see each other again!" He slapped the young boy's back and laughed. "Don't forget the note I gave you earlier. The list of Nen teachers and their locations are on there, don't forget it! I hope you'll all be capable Nen users the next time we meet!"

"You bet!"

And thus, the party separated. Three going to save their friend, while the fourth heading towards an unknown way.

The 287th Hunter Exam was officially over.

A total of seven examinees passed the many tests and became Rookie Hunters.

It was unprecedented. Never once in history had so many examinees became Hunters in one single exam. Various organizations and parties questioned its authenticity. Speculations and rumors popped up one after another, nonetheless, all they could do in the end was acknowledge the official statement from the Hunter Association. The new batch of Rookies must be extremely talented to all receive a Hunter License from the Chairman himself.

Fenric himself, who had already learned Nen, was able to become a Professional Hunter directly due to him passing the Secret Hunter Exam, which is a second, unstated part of the Hunter Examination that requires every Pro Hunter to go out into the world and accomplish one thing: learning the basic principles of Nen.

With the Hunter License in hand, he is now viable to multiple benefits. Free access to most of the public services, the permission to go almost anywhere in the world without a visa, access to guarded information, the ability to kill without facing major legal consequences (with some exception), the card was surely one of the most powerful authority that could come into the possession of common men.

 _'Murder without consequences... I can now start a massacre without needing to worry about local authorities and their regulations.'_ Examining the rectangular card in his hand, Fenric muttered in satisfaction. "Hmm..." The pathetic piece of plastic was the perfect tool for murderers and those whose job were related to killing, no wonder Hisoka and Illumi wanted it so badly.

 _'The minor problems can be dealt by my subordinates in the Mafia.'_ The card vanished into his unoccupied inventory slot. _'Better keep it safe. If I remember correctly, one in five Hunters lose their license within a year of receiving it. Don't want that to happen to me.'_ He smiled. _'Now, it's time to finally finish the second and third tasks.'_

"Your ride has been prepared, Master." Someone standing beside him notified. It was a young girl in maid uniform. She has a head full of long brown hair and a pair of amber-like eyes that were filled with life.

"Oh? That was quick. Good job, Rine."

"T-Those words are wasted on s-someone like me!" The young girl lowered her head, a deep blush upon her face.

Rine's present condition deeply contrasted with her previous self as a desperate thief from Meteor City. That's right, she was the young 'boy' from Freude who attacked Fenric when he first came to this Mission World.

She had already been 'trained' and 'processed' by the former Magician. Not in a negative way, of course. She was kindly treated and learned of her master's greatness. Fenric believed that, if possible, true loyalty from heartfelt gratitude or admiration are always better than false loyalty from brainwashing.

"No, no, you deserve the praise." Fenric's smile deepened. "Well then, let us go home."

"Y-Yes!" The young girl beamed with joy.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Atop a piece of rubble surrounded by ruins, was a pale man.

Sitting there with silence acting as his partner, the man was spending his personal time by gazing at the star-filled sky. Sadly, the silence which he so loved was soon disturbed by a loud ringing. The source of the ringing was located in his coat's right pocket.

"..." Retrieving his phone, he spotted a familiar number on its screen.

"Hey, it's me."

"..."

"Do me a favor. Help me kill someone. In return, I'll help you in one thing for free as long as it's within acceptable boundaries." The opposite party was direct with his request. It seemed no words needed to be wasted between the two's conversation.

"Sure." Agreeing, the man spoke up for the first time.

"I'll send his profile through the usual channels. Be careful, this guy's strong. Some of you may not win one-on-one."

"...I'll be the judge of that. Don't forget the favor."

"I never forget."

"..."

 _Click._

The other side hang up as silence descended back to the quiet ruin.

The man who answered the call blinked. He looked at his phone and clasped his jaw, deep in thoughts.

Not long after, he dialed a certain number. One by one, a total of thirteen members, him included, came online and automatically logged onto a secured site. As soon as the last person entered the voice channel, the man spoke.

"So, anyone interested in making some pocket money?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm skipping the rest of the Hunter Exam arc since they are mostly the same as canon~

Congrats to **absolute-insanity** for winning the game! I have received the customized Fourth Rank Equipment from him/her and it will be added to the story in the future!


	32. The Day The Star Fell (1)

"...Huh?"

 _Pop! Pop, pop!_

"Welcome! Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen! Leaders and presidents! To our monthly game!"

 _He_ was greeted by a loud sound the moment he woke up. What seemed to be a speech made by a stage host echoed within his ears. The speech made the silent venue lively all at once. Cheers and applause rang out. Their sounds reached far and wide. The crowd must have been very eager to see the show.

 _'Noisy...'_ Looking around, _he_ discovered that he was the center of attention. _'Why am I lying on a stage...?'_ At the center of the royal theater was him. Dressed in his usual uniform. The sight was surreal yet not out-of-place, like as if everything had been prepared beforehand. None of the audience seemed to be questioning it.

"Tonight! You will witness blood! Gore! Tears! Hesitation! Guilt! Regret! And most importantly, the emotions! The emotions which made us the humans we are! Aren't you all excited?! 'Cause I sure am!"

Another round of cheers and applause answered him. The masked host, who was standing right next to _him_ , turned his head to the side and nodded. "Now!" Tapping his smiling mask twice, the host clapped his hands and pointed down at the uniformed boy.

"Tonight, our contender is young Shun! He's 17, from the country of Jappon. Your everyday high school student, a loner of sort, just an ordinary passerby you'd see everywhere in the streets. A young man who's in the stage of questioning the purpose of his own life!"

The hype rose once more. Shun, who was lying on the floor, finally recognized his desperate circumstances. _'What...'_ Being more mature and calmer than others of his age, he realized that he was in a precocious situation, or what young boys and girls his age would say: he was in _deep shit_.

"Like always, we will put him on the ultimate trial! A challenge each of our previous contenders had to face! Will he gain victory and be allowed to sit amongst the thrones, or will he fall to the ground and be forever showcased like a monkey, it's all for him to decide!"

The crowd started chanting, each of them screaming either his name or something about 'choose! choose! choose!'.

Shun was not having it. He was going to get out of here. Plans could come after this. Running away was the first thing he should do right now. However, he came upon a horrible sight the moment he tried to stand up.

 _'Chains?!'_ His legs were chained. "F-Fuck!" Shun cursed. No matter how hard he pulled on it, it would not move more than a few inches. It seemed that he was stuck in place. Ideas of dislocating his own bones and slipping out crossed him mind, but he himself knew that he would never attempt it.

 _'Is this for real? Shit, am I in a room full of maniacs?'_ Remembering how he was on his way home before suddenly blacking out, he finally found how he got here. For unknown reasons, he was kidnapped and chained. Obviously, anyone with some senses in their mind would not have done this. Only lunatics would try to kidnap someone for their own pleasure.

"Ah, looks like young Shun is a clever one. He's finally caught up on his situation. This just shows how more promising he is when compared to many of our preceding contenders!" The masked host praised after observing the young man's silence. He was pleased since most of the kidnapped would be either cursing, begging, or crying their eyes out by now.

The crowd were pleased as well. The many 'games' they attended previously were filled with 'monkey-like humans' who lacked a modicum of intelligence. They'd imagine the whole thing as a joke or a television show, and none of them had tried to use their brains properly. Was it that hard to figure out the most basic fact: how they got there? Or were they simply running away from reality?

"Well then. Let us not wait any further!" The masked host announced with glee. "Let the curtains rise!" Moving his right foot behind, the host swung his arm back and pointed at the red curtains behind Shun.

It was then that the high school student became aware of the stage's true size. Beyond the curtains was an area as wide as half a football field. The corners were decorated with strange metallic art pieces while a large, sun-like sphere illuminated the entire region. The place was far wider than he had thought of.

And amidst the scenery which gave off an otherworldly atmosphere were two steel cages. They were separated by a blood-like curving line on the floor. The former cage contained five men of varying ages. Three of them seemed to be in their 30s or 40s while the other two were white-haired and full of wrinkles, signifying their status as senior citizens. On the other side of the blood river was the latter cage. Within them held ten individuals, and they were all... children. None had the appearance above the age of ten.

"These five gentlemen and elders, in addition to these cute children, are our honored guests for today's game!" The masked host's strangely motivating words secured him another round of cheers from the audience.

"Now, now, come here, young Shun." The young boy was given the command to stand. And he did it easily. For some reason, the chains that kept him in place seemed to have gained length. Soon, the masked host was standing behind his captive.

 _'This guy... he's strong...!'_ Shun could feel the man's firm grip on his shoulders. _'What does he want?'_ He did not even have the strength to resist his captor as he was forced to stare at the prisoners within the two cages.

"Now, boy, listen." The masked host whispered into his ears. However, the audience was also able to hear him due to the microphone attached on his collar. "In these two cages are fifteen innocent citizens. All of them have zero history with crime, obviously." He chuckled as he glanced at the squirming children.

"The five gentlemen and elders on the left side are all men working in the healthcare industry. In fact, every single one of them are hard-working doctors who have saved many lives and eased many pain throughout the course of their lives. They are honest and upstanding, dedicating their lives to saving people." The host's laughter turned sinister.

 _'I...'_ Shun had a bad premonition. Doctors, children, and the crowd's earlier chanting... it couldn't be, right?

"On the right side, we have ten guileless children. Pure and innocent, they grew up with the loving care of their parents and orphanage matrons. They have many potentials and possibilities. Perhaps, all of them could become important men and women in the future, which could lead to the salvation of many souls." The audience went wild hearing the host's introduction. They couldn't wait to see how the game will play out!

"And then... there's you! Young Shun, useless in every sense of the word... just kidding, don't be so nervous. Your shoulders are stiff, you know?" Despite the host's joking manner, in the young boy's eyes, the smiling expression on his creepy mask appeared to have taken the features of a man-eating demon.

"As the contender of our little game... you will gain the authority to decide these two groups' fate!" At long last, the masked host announced the young boy's purpose. "Now choose, young Shun! On one side, we have five men who've saved many and will continue to save lives! On the other, we have children with potential! For all I know, maybe one of them could become a hero, and countless lives will be saved! Whether they be a politician, creating laws which benefits the poor, or they could also become doctors, healing the pain of the sick! Choose, young Shun! You must choose!"

"Wha... What..." The young boy stuttered. These maniacs want him to decide someone's life and death? Are they crazy─?! _They are._ Then what should he do?! What can he do?! Will both group die if he can't decide?

"Fuck!"

"Think carefully, boy! Think! Think! Who will you choose? Let me give you a clue! If you don't choose, they all die! Haha!" The masked host cackled. The audience smiled, discussing whether which group would survive. Bets were being placed, and the betting pool grew. Each and every single one of them were placing bets in seven figures or more.

"I...! I...!" The young boy fell onto his knees.

"Hm."

"What do you think, Your Highness? Does this form of entertainment satisfies you?"

Inside one of the theater boxes were two men. They were seated in the prime location. Luxurious decorations and expensive artworks adorned the place. However, the so-called 'decorations' all seemed to leaning forward a certain theme: 'humans when pushed to the extreme'. They were frankly disgusting, being made from human parts.

There were no bodyguards in the room. Several other men of importance seemed to be sitting on other boxes nearby but no one dared to disturb the two. From these facts, one could tell that these two men were most likely the most important personages within this theater.

"Very much so... Fenric, was it? You've certainly piqued my interests. I am very satisfied." Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou, the Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, replied with a pleased smiled. He had received an invitation from the newly-licensed Hunter when he was touring the city. Reading it on a whim, he was surprised when he saw the letter's contents.

"I am honored to be able to serve you, Your Highness." Fenric lowered his head in respect. He had to move a large amount of personnel and resources to find the prince's location and determine his schedule. However, the prince's attention was not on him right now. Tserriednich only gave him a knowing nod in response.

"The boy's mentality is weak. His mind collapsed too quickly when faced with difficult choices." The Kakin prince commented.

"It can't be helped, Your Highness. The subject has never took education seriously or was he trained like soldiers. Moreover, his age meant that his life experience is minimal. I had expected a little more struggle from him due to a higher maturity among his age group but it seemed to me that I was wrong this time." The Magus agreed.

"I see. Well, I am a magnanimous person. I won't pursue this little mistake. On the contrary, I am quite pleased to have been introduced to such an amazing 'show'." Tserriednich smiled. "As the inventor of this game, I shall reward you with a single wish. Speak now. I am listening."

"I am grateful, My Prince." Fenric gave the Kakin prince a solemn bow. "I ask only one thing: please grant me the connection to the Royal Army and the many arms supplier they are in contact with."

"The Royal Army? Mm, very well. Your wish is granted. I shall let my attendant know when I return." Tserriednich chuckled. His gaze moved back to the stage and no longer paid any attention to the white-haired Magus.

"Oh! Quite promising." Perhaps he was wrong. The young boy had already recovered and was glaring at the audience with revolt. "Quite promising indeed... but the choice is obvious in this case... Oh?" The Kakin prince smirked as he watch the doctors pleading Shun to save the kids.

"There's the last push... ──?!" Shock appeared on his face, which then transformed into a perverted form of satisfaction. "I did not expect that. A double twist... Aha." He was truly glad that he accepted Fenric's invitation now.

On the stage.

"I... I..." Breathing heavily, Shun took in the sight of his choice.

He did it. He made his choice. He had to do it. He had to do it. If he didn't, no one would have been saved. It was not his fault. But... but... those lifeless eyes, the mutilated bodies and severed limbs... do they justify his action? No! It's not his fault! He was also a victim! He was kidnapped and forced to do it! It was not his fault!

He chose the children... as the ones to be killed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck! What is this bullshit! Fuck!" Shun cursed. As a young boy from a nation that holds politeness as law, it was the first time in his life that he swore like this in public.

But what could be done?

He had made the choice. There was no going back. The results were for all to see. The children had died. They died under a shower of bullets. They must have not felt much pain... No, the executors had purposely avoided shooting the fatal areas first. Those monsters had slowly killed them as if it was a sports game.

"You bastards─!"

And then it happened.

A hail of bullets greeted the doctors the moment they stepped out of the steel cage. The five men had screamed and begged him to save the children, however, he deemed them to be more important since they would be able to save more lives in the future. But now... all was for naught.

"Well, well, that's it for tonight's game! What a twist! What a twist, indeed! Even I did not expect young Shun here to choose those old fogeys over the innocent boys and girls." The crowd went wild. Some applauded to pay tribute to the ingenious inventor, some lamented their loss, while the others cheered for the unexpected result.

"In any case! Just like all previous games! No witnesses shall be left behind!" The stage host sighed. "Ah, young Shun, it has been a short acquaintance." He held his mask in feigned sadness. "You showed us many precious sights tonight, and in return, I will allow you to go out with a bang. Before you go, I just want to let you know that... I did not hate you... Just kidding! Drop dead! Insect of society──!"

And Shun went out with a bang, literally.

A device embedded in his head was triggered and the young boy's head exploded. A shower of blood and brain matters covered the stage along with the stage host, who gave out a maniacal laughter.

The audience responded to the 'firework' with a last round of applause. It was glorious! Tserriednich's loud clapping signified so as well! Tonight's game was indeed more satisfying the the previous one, and hopefully, the future games would be even greater!

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Three months passed.

Fenric had shut himself away from the world. The takeover of the Beywish family had been smooth. He now has a firm grasp over the family's authority. Various spells which affected the mind had helped significantly in the takeover. Nowadays, he'd only step in when hard-to-solve troubles arise.

The second task, the acquiring of 10 items valued above 100 million jenny, was no longer an issue. He had already completed the task and it was only a matter of time before he could reach his target: receiving a large-scale promotion to his mission evaluation.

He's been training himself, trying his best to understand and master Nen. The power based on life energy was marvelous. Fenric had never interacted with forces beyond the Nasuverse so he was amazed on how flexible Nen was. Just looking at the many unique Nen abilities showed him that Nen had so much more potential.

It was like the Cultivation Techniques from the Orient. There have been many 'Cultivators' or 'Immortals' from Asian history and what they really were was something Fenric had discovered during his research. In truth, those Cultivators were simply mages who focused on their own specialty. The so-called 'Ki', 'Chi', or 'Qi' are simply magical energy. At least for the Nasuverse, that is.

They could have been more focused on refining and altering the properties of their od instead of using it to influence mana. Perhaps the concept of mana itself is foreign to them and all they were doing was to accelerate the growth of their Magic Circuits. The 'breakthrough' they must go through could be the first activation, or 'awakening', of each individual Circuit within their body while the 'talent' they talked about was the amount of Magic Circuits they were born with.

But Nen is different.

Was it because it was from a different world? Was there an intangible force like Gaia and Alaya influencing the planet's inhabitants? Nen was infinitely close to od, which is also life-force energy, yet worked in a wondrous way. Maybe the theory of a plane's law, something like having a distinct law such as the laws of physics was true?

In the first place, Fenric could tell that the quantity and quality of mana in the air differed from world to world. The fact that Nen and od are associated with each other yet remained independent could just be true.

The practice of Magecraft relies on magical energy. The source which fuels spells comes mostly from mana in the atmosphere (hence Greater Source) while od plays a lesser role (hence Lesser Source). Meanwhile, Nen relies completely on life energy, which is similar to od. Does that make the attribute VIT more important than INT when calculating his Maximum Aura Power?

Why would there be affinities? Why was he a Specialist? Does it work like the Elemental Affinities from his own world? Does the concept of Origin apply here? Was 'life energy' affecting or generating both od and Nen like how gravity affects time and space? Heat, being the product of both hot and cold. Both are of different aspects yet they are linked to each other, inseparable... so why can't od and Nen work in a same way? What if there's a third element in there? A fourth? A fifth? A hundredth... or a thousandth?

He did not know. It needed more testing, he had to experiment on living subjects capable of manipulating Nen, but at least it was a start. If he could turn Nen into a continuously growing power then he'd be able to acquire a permanent way of strengthening his physical body. At that point, he would be able to crush boulders and smash mountains... wouldn't that be amazing?

Including a new system of magic he's working on, there were many things to be experimented on, and time was a commodity he could not afford right now. It wasn't like he couldn't lock himself up inside a lab, it's just that... he'd caught wind of someone putting a price on his head.

 _'I'll be the last one standing... definitely.'_

His enemy was closing in quick, and he had to settle everything as early as possible. There were many preparations to be done. Readiness was his shining shield in the light and information was his blade in the dark.

He _will_ not lose.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And I WILL not lose to these projects!


	33. The Day The Star Fell (2)

Within a conference room.

"All agree? Well then, let's move onto the next topic." A man dressed in an expensive suit stood up. His hair was gelled backwards and golden accessories: rings, necklaces, earrings decorated his entire body. His hands were tattooed, there was even a giant upside down cross on his right cheek. One wouldn't have believed someone who looked so 'thuggish' to act as a spokesperson of a seemingly official business meeting.

"The next thing, now being presented on the slides, is regarding the Elton Family's wedding massacre three days ago. So far, we have yet found the culprit but we believe that it may be another campaign launched by the Warton Family. As you know, the territory war between them and Elton last time had ended up in their patriarch's assassination. It wouldn't be strange for them to seek revenge." The tattooed man, Richard, explained.

"The Wartons? I don't believe it." One of the seated individuals said.

"I think it's possible. That bastard Maybeck craves for a blood war. I'm sure of it. It's him who started it." Another replied.

"It's the Ten Dons we're talking about here! No one would dare to disrespect them. Why would the Wartons and the Eltons, who are both close to Don Giovanni, start a territory war at this time? They haven't done anything to each other for the last decade... so why now?" Someone frowned.

"Yeah, true."

"That's right."

"Please! Everyone! Quiet down!" Tapping his fingers against the table, Richard raised his voice. "Our city, Porro, is near both the Wartons and the Eltons. Lord Fenric has asked us to deal with the increasing hostility. At the very least, we must come up with a preemptive measure when the conflict inevitably begins."

"Hmph!" The man who first mentioned Maybeck sneered. "Fenric? That bastard? Who does he think he is? His origin is dubious, and he only became the boss's representative because the boss was hospitalized for some heart disease! In fact, where the hell is Eric? He's the boss's direct kin and should be the one representing him!"

"Renata! How could you call the Lord a bastard?!" Richard scowled. An indescribable anger flooded his veins. "He is someone who's to become the savior of our family! He'll become one of the Ten Dons sooner or later, and you." He pointed at Renata. "If you keep defying him, you'll become a body bag, sank at the bottom of some nameless river."

"What? Are you threatening me?" The 'body bag' was a man of short-temper. Quivering with anger, he kicked down his chair and rushed towards the tattooed spokesperson.

"Stop, Renata!" Someone got up and held the enraged man back. He was followed by another mafia executive. They both held Renata's shoulders, preventing him from harming Richard.

"Let me go, you fucks! I won't be able to sleep well tonight if I don't teach this little shit a good lesson!" Renata howled.

"Get him out of here! I don't want to see his face!" Retrieving his phone, Richard called the guards in and ordered them to take the struggling Renata away. The short incident played out quick and was swiftly ended. The middle-aged Renata had no way to fight against two muscular guards.

"...All right. Let's continue." The tattooed man coughed. Although he was no longer in the mood to do so, he was a man of duty. He'd accomplish the responsibilities given to him regardless the circumstances.

"But before that, let me make a quick call." Looking at the number, Richard smiled. "Excuse me." Apologizing to the similarly disgruntled men, he exited the room and moved towards a quiet spot. _Beep... beep._ He pressed the first number on his speed dial and the call was connected immediately after a short beep.

"How's it going, Richard?" A mellow voice answered.

"It's going well, My Lord." Richard reverently replied. "There was a small incidence regarding a captain named Renata. I have already asked for his exit."

"I hope there won't be any more interruptions." The other party said. "As for Renata... I'll take care of him. You'll see him in the papers tomorrow. 'Drunk man drowns: a truly unfortunate accident.' What do you think of the title?"

"As inventive as always, My Lord." Richard lowered his head.

"Very well. Is there anything else before I hang up?"

"Yes, one more thing." The tattooed man quickly said. "About the arms dealers and the weapons you requested..." Richard hesitated. "...It's not that I don't wish to expand and militarize our family, but at this rate, we'll run out of funds."

"Don't worry." A single reply, and the voice quelled all the man's worry. "I understand the family's financial state. I will be making a move soon. For now, invest as much money into the BGRS index as possible. Contact my assistant. She'll tell you the details. Leave the family's operational fund at minimum and move all of our funds into it."

"All of our funds?" Richard gasped.

"Yes, all of it." The other side affirmed.

"I understand, My Lord." The man did not question his boss's decision. He simply chose to follow it.

"Good."

And so, the Beywish Family's funds were all invested into the BGRS index.

A week later, several reactors within the Begerosse Union malfunctioned. Radiation began to leak from the nuclear power plant, causing irreversible damage to the surrounding environment. A national crisis was declared. Roads, bridges, highways and other routes closed down as the entire region around the power plant were sealed.

At the same time, the Beywish Family earned two hundred seventy-five billion jenny from their investment. The news regarding the miraculous investment was kept private. After all, it was a shocking piece of information that would alert an entire nation. Scapegoats were needed. It wouldn't be strange if the Begeroose Union were to declare the Beywish Family as terrorists who sabotaged the reactors and orchestrated the whole incident.

Or... perhaps _someone_ did orchestrate the whole incident?

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Haa... haaa... haaa."

The day hasn't been going well for Alessandro. First, he got reprimanded by his boss for not arriving on time. The whole thing lasted almost an hour! The guy was just a small lieutenant without any power, who does he think he is? For a small time crook, why'd he act so high and might? It's not like the fat asshole would ever get promoted.

Then, the same lieutenant who scolded him in the morning trashed him for not paying attention on guard duty. Before he could have his lunch, he was summoned to the young master's office and was forced to run a trip to town just for a bear plushie the young lady fancied. It honestly sucked. Why did he even consider joining the mafia in the first place?

 _'Ah, that's right. I am a poor bastard without any education. The only guys who'd ever hire me are these shady fucks.'_ Calming his breathing, Alessandro sighed and stared at the plushie on his hand. _'You're a poor bastard too. I bet the young miss will get tired of you in a week. You'll end up in the trash cans sooner or later.'_ Sighing once more, the Hispanic man hugged the plushie closer and walked towards the mansion's direction...

"Huh?"

The mansion was on fire.

"It's on fire... Wha, what the fuck?!" Shocked, Alessandro lost his grip on the teddy bear. He did not understand the sweltering sight. "Jake... Jake's still in the mansion!" The rising smoke, the choking smell, and most importantly, the fact that his brother was still inside the burning building forced him back to reality.

"I have to save him...!" The Hispanic man dropped all thoughts and dashed forward. He did not want to imagine what could happen to his brother. No, nothing wrong was going to happen to him! He would definitely be in one piece when he finds him!

 _'Please be fine, please be fine─!'_ Alessandro prayed. The exhausted legs of his operated at maximum capacity. The lazy man could feel how sore his muscles were going to be next morning. Regardless the case, what he had to do right now was to rush into the mansion and save his brother! Whatever or whomever caused the fire was inconsequential! Nothing mattered more than his brother's life...!

"Another one? You low-lives sure are many." An irritated voice came from the mafia's side. "Drop dead, will ya?" Scratching his head, a giant figure stepped out of the nearby alley. Dragging headless body spurting with blood, his burly arm flew out at an incredible speed.

"What? Who are yo─" Alessandro questioned.

And that was the last thing he said in his life.

 _Half an hour ago._

The mansion was filled with a bloody smell.

Once in a while, you'd be able to hear a muffled gunshot, followed by incessant screaming. Another gunshot would follow, and then, there was silence.

 _Clang, clank._

The sound of boots hitting the ground echoed throughout the hallway that was dyed in crimson. A man in full tactical gear walked past a great number of corpses. All of them had a single hole in either their head or their right chest.

A shooting spree had happened earlier. A sniper lied prone on the roof a few hundred meters away and took out anyone who dared to expose their head. Not being a fool, the surviving mafias and civilians hid behind covers or inside their own rooms, not knowing that they were walking right into the sniper's trap.

"Thirty-two." Fenric muttered as he pulled the trigger. The blonde man whose back was facing him fell down to the ground. An unyielding expression which hoped for life was upon the dead man's face.

"Hm." The Magus investigated his surrounding. Ignoring the wind blowing through the cracked windows, all one could hear in the crimson hallway was a creepy silence. _'It's clear.'_ After seeing no one, he glanced down and rotated the blonde man's head to his side using his boots. He was going to check the whether the man's identity matched the photo in his pocket.

"Yup, it's him. Giovanni Leyman, Fifth of the Ten Dons." Fenric sighed in relief and quickly reloaded the pistol in his hand. Although he was using a silencer, screams and loud gunshots which came from some of his victims must have alerted the nearby residents. Soon, this place would be swarming with corrupted police officers and angry mafia members.

 _'His personal bodyguard is Dakiuchi. According to the story... Dankiuchi should be one of the Shadow Beasts. He's known as Leech... But where the hell is he?'_ Fenric frowned. Why was Leech, an elite guard who accompanied Giovanni all the time, missing? Was the Shadow Beast betraying his own employer? Or was he caught up in a ploy? Was it related to a territory war?

 _'Three gold teeth, a mole on his right chest, and a burn mark on his left pinky. These three could be fake, but how about the birthmark on his neck?'_ Fenric crouched down and inspected the corpse in a more detailed manner. _'I don't see any issues with the body. There's no signs of surgery.'_ He confirmed as his frown deepened.

 _'...I don't like this. There are too many reasons for Leech to be missing. It could be just a coincidence. However, if it is not, then I am in trouble.'_ The information he got from the Hunter Website and related brokers should not be wrong. The site was reliable and the info brokers he contacted all had high credit.

 _'Whatever the case may be, I should get out first. My safety holds higher priority than the task's completion.'_ Fenric glanced around for one last time before walking towards the balcony and hopping off. Landing on a tree branch, he took out a device from his hand and pressed down on the red button.

 _Click._

The mansion went up in flames.

The beautiful architecture was slowly being consumed by a blazing inferno. Beautiful marble statues were smashed into pieces by the shock wave. Giovanni's prized cars and other transports blew up. The garden the former owner so prided in turned into a land of ashes.

No one survived.

Not the cooks, the gardeners, the maids, the butler, nor the man's wife and his sons and daughters.

The locations where the explosives were planted had been carefully calculated. Everything inside the mansion had caught on fire following the explosion. The roof imploded. The exits were thoroughly blocked. All was left within the eternally burning landscape was a scenery of red.

Watching his accomplishment, Fenric's heart was overcome with a sense of helplessness. Every scenery of destruction reminded him of the cruelty of reality and the means he used to achieve results along with the many failures he'd met. Just thinking of the blood-filled future, his felt that he might have a mental breakdown. _'Ugh. What am I thinking now?'_ Was he perhaps compassionate? No, not really. It was just that the scenery that was in front of him at that moment was simply too brutal to accept.

 _'The wife knows her husband, the servant knows their employer, but at the very least, the children are innocent... or are they? Were they really not aware of their father's 'great' deeds? How is that possible after so many years of being pampered by those mafia guards? They couldn't be entirely innocent. They could've attempt to persuade their father to stop being involved in criminal acts. Or were they living happily despite knowing all of these?'_ Fenric mused.

 _'Perhaps I shouldn't have started the fire─'_ Guilt rose in his heart. _'─Ah. I'm getting off topic._ ' And was promptly cut down by his own shadow. Why the regret? He'd have to keep killing the future anyway. His hand had long since been stained in blood. _'Let's leave.'_ Not giving the burning mansion another glance, Fenric turned back and headed to the entrance gate.

Then, something happened.

An object, moving at a speed imperceptible to human eyes, charged towards the walking man. _Bang!_ Fenric's sensed it. It was trouble. The perception which accompanied his whole first and second life had warned him of the incoming threat. What should he do? Dodge? Defend? Ignore? Escape?

He chose to escape.

Reinforcing the remote with a spell and adjusting the throwing angle, Fenric hurled the device at the flying object. Since it was aiming for his head, he knelt down, got into a sprint start, and darted towards the opposite direction from where the object came from.

The remote collided with 'something'. From the squelching sound, he could hypothesize the object's identity. _'It's flesh. Quite big too, I believe. I doubt arms or legs will fly like that due to air resistance so it can only be a... head.'_ His muscles tensed. _Something_ just beheaded someone and threw their head at him.

 _'...Yup, it's a head.'_ His aura extended outwards, confirming his conjecture. _'But whose head is it?'_ He questioned the attack's source. _'...Huh? Is that Leech?'_ With his aura, he could 'see' the expression of terror upon the former Shadow Beat's countenance.

 _'Doesn't matter right now. I should focus on retreating.'_ Having his enemy's head thrown at him was bizarre, but Fenric did not put too much thoughts into it. He knew his priority was to escape since whoever ambushed him was strong, strong enough to kill an elite Nen user and put such terror on their face.

 _Whoosh!_

The sound of wind trembling alarmed him. It seemed that whoever was chasing him was not done yet. More objects were being flung his way. _'Rocks.'_ He would be in serious danger if he does not start dodging.

 _'It's good that I'm prepared.'_ Deploying aura to protect his back, Fenric gazed at his equipment and increased his speed. As he was wearing full tactical gear, he reached down to his belt. Both hands touched two different objects, though both served a similar purpose.

 _Thud._ A cylindrical object dropped down onto the ground. _Thud._ It was followed by another slimmer object of similar description. _Tiring, tiring._ Two ring-like objects were next to be dropped.

A smoke grenade.

A stun grenade.

And their respective safety pin rings.

 _Bang!_ The smoke grenade went off. It was followed by a loud bang caused by the flashbang. "Damn!" The two 'gifts' forced whoever was chasing after Fenric to pause. Their eyes were blinded and their vision was cut off. The expanding smoke prevented them from seeing the escaping man.

"Not yet─ Hm?" The Magus glanced back and saw his pursuer. _'It's him?'_ He was surprised. He had seen his opponent with his aura and guessed the man's identity. It wasn't hard considering the man's outrageous build, but still, he couldn't think of a reason for him to be chased down.

 _'Why is he after me? Don't we know each other?'_ Fenric frowned. _'Wait. Was it the bounty?'_ He knew someone wanted him dead, for reasons unknown. _'But he's not a man who cared about wealth. Our relationship should be amiable... So why is he here? Was it a command from his leader?'_ There were too many questions.

 _'Whatever.'_ In any case, his surprise was not enough to stop him from proceeding with his next action. Two additional smoke grenades fell down, causing the smoke to enlarge in size.

"Argh! Come back here!"

However, his pursuer wasn't done yet. Strategies were dropped as the man threw a flurry of punches at Fenric's direction. He was going for quantity over quality. As long as a single hit lands, he'd be able to confirm his target's location and initiate an endless assault.

 _'How bestial.'_ Fenric, realizing that he could not avoid the attack, stopped retreating. Countless scenarios went through his head. In the end, he chose the easiest and fastest way out. _'...Fuck. I'm not sane.'_ He unbuckled his belt and removed his bulletproof vest, letting them fall to the down. _Cling._ A ring was held in his hand.

"Huh? Wow, wait a second─ What are you doing?!" Stopping, the opposite man's eyes widened. Staring at the objects on the floor and his target's questionable action, many questions flooded his mind. Still, he was a man of his words, so he continued his assault after the short pause by launching a quick punch.

" **Distort.** "

What happened next was a series of events that led to the end of their confrontation.

First, a small 'space' in front of the pursuer twisted. It's was like the breaking of a mirror. The broken glass pieces remained in the air, forming a sort of 'crack'. And the moment the pursuer's fist collided against the twisted space, he felt a peculiar sensation before seeing that his fist struck nothing.

Then, the small crack was gone. In its stead, was the punch he threw out. However, the direction of his fist was in the complete opposite. It was as if his arm was suddenly twisted by a hundred and eighty degrees. Left became right, and right became left.

At the same time, the punch generated a crazy amount of whirlwind. A cloud of dust was created. You could feel how devastating the attack was just by seeing the severed tree trunk. The thick wood did not stand a single chance in resisting the man's might.

Next, the bulletproof vest and the belt on the floor exploded. Every unused plastic explosives and grenades were there. _BOOMM!_ The explosion was big, not massive, but destructive nonetheless.

Fenric, who was in the explosion's center, was knocked back as if he was rammed by a herd of charging rhinoceroses. However, excluding his bleeding ears, the Magus seemed to be fine as concentrated Nen and an invisible barrier protected him from most of the blast.

"Cough! Cough! Where are you─ Stop right there, you!"

By the time his pursuer notice it, Fenric had long since jumped over the mansion's wall and disappeared into a nearby alley.

The exchange was short. Both parties knew the outcome.

Fenric, who was weaker, won.

"Running and running and running. Is running the only thing you can do, Fenric?!" The pursuer howled with indignation. He vented his anger on the poor nature. Yet, there was nothing he could do. His target was too far away, and he knew how foolish it would be to chase after Fenric during nighttime.

"Next time, next time! I will get you...! You hear me?!"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 **Candidate: Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Dawn Gazer**

 **Rank: Fifth Rank**

 **STR: 4.1**

 **VIT: 4.2**

 **AGI: 5.3 (+1)**

 **INT: 9.9 (+3)**

 **Equipment: [Silver Flash], [Violet Sunset], [Severed Glare]**

 **Skills: -**

 **Skill points: 2**

 **Attribute points: 0**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Someone asked for Fenric's appearance so I thought why not mention it again here~

-He has natural grey eyes. His hair is not white white, but white grey, which is from his age and not from magic experiment (mostly). His physical build is more of an archer's and rogue's rather than a muscular warrior.

-He's handsome, with tender eyes, and gives off kind elder brother aura. His handsome appearance is not from genetics, but from altering his appearance over time using magic. He did this since he know that outer appearance is the first criteria people use to judge others.


	34. The Day The Star Fell (3)

_Tap! Tap, tap!_

Hurried footsteps echoed in the barren alley. A bleeding figure limped out underneath a broken streetlight. Staggering along the way, Fenric made his way across the road and into the first building he found with difficulty.

There was no need to check for safety. He had rented the entire apartment a week ago. Due to the miserable location, the owner had had zero tenants and consequently zero income. The man had went on a vacation the moment he received Fenric's down payment. Besides, Fenric had made sure the perimeter was secured the prior day and a second time a few hours ago.

"Cough, cough!" Coughing up blood, Fenric nearly stumbled before he reached the door. Stairs were built on the front entrance and he was having a hard time trying to move up. Thankfully, the railings were there to keep him from falling down.

 _'Cough! I forgot to include this in the escape plan... Never mind─ Cough! No plans are ever foolproof... even though I never expect to be this injured in the first place.'_ Ridiculing himself, Fenric entered the building and reached the room he chose as his temporary hideout.

 _'Ha-ah, I need to prevent my blood from being discovered. Nen users have the ability to track down others through their body parts. Some only need a strand of hair or minimal bodily fluids... It's like Future Sight or advanced Divination─ Cough!'_ Gasping for air, the wounded man started coughing again.

"...I─I guess it's not the time to worry about those things." Wiping the blood with his sleeves, Fenric picked up an assortment of items laying around the table before dropping onto the floor and reclining his back against an adjacent wall.

 _'But first, I'll have to heal myself...'_ Clenching his teeth in pain, he bit the cover on the syringe off and gave himself a morphine injection. Following that, a few other treatments were applied. The narrow room was soon filled with the scent of herbs and medicines.

"I overestimated myself." Cutting his shirt open with a scissor, he chuckled and stared at his bruised chest. _'Let' see... Heavy internal bleeding, fractured ribs, a damaged lung, and ruptured eardrums... Guess my eardrums are easiest to heal among them. Should I be regretting my hasty decision or should I be happy that I successfully escaped?'_ A self-deprecating smile formed on his face.

"Cough! Hospital... No, I'll have to perform surgery on myself. First, let's heal the less worrying injuries." Fenric lowered his head and dipped his finger on the blood he coughed out. The black shirt he was wearing was completely stained in blood. There was no better place to retrieve the crimson liquid.

"Be calm. I'll have to be calm to evoke magic── **Laguz Sowilo Mannaz** ── **Heal (** **ᛚᛊᛗ)**." With his blood acting as the catalyst, he would be able to improve the spell's power. By the decree of Edelweiss as foundation, magic formula engraved upon a false 'world' was activated. A basic healing spell was inscribed onto his body. Then, a few runes were drawn onto the floor. They supported the structure of the magic circle he was going to create.

"Haah, ah." Lying on the circle's center, Fenric felt the healing's effect took place. It was as if thousands of needles were drilling into his body. Slowly and slowly, broken vessels sewed themselves back together, internal bleeding ceased, ribs regrew, and lungs repaired. The phenomenon was magical─ no, it was miraculous, like the reversal of time.

"I, I need to make a Formalcraft circle. I also need to activate the defense system. A─And there's still the blood I left behind." Before long, Fenric fainted. He was unable to finish everything. Nevertheless, it was already impressive enough since he managed to finish every tasks with the exception of his own blood's retrieval.

Hours and hours flew by. The room was brightened by a strange mixture of red and green lights. In a small circle at the room's corner, faint blue wisps materialized and vanished from time to time. If someone were to walk pass the room, what he or she could hear coming from within would be an occasional groan and whimper of pain.

"I..."

By the time he opened his eyes once more... morning had came.

"Uh." Enduring the numbing sensation, Fenric forcefully stood up with the wall's support. The room was in a state of chaos. Random items sprawled across the floor messily. Without fuel, the magic circles have turned dim. Moreover, the Formalcraft circle seemed to have been overwhelmed by the healing circle's expenditure and self-imploded.

"The Bounded Field... it's working properly." Fenric sighed in relief and headed towards the southwest room. It was the living room which doubled as a kitchen. He was going to have a quick meal.

The fridge was filled with dishes of high-calorie and regenerative properties made from rare Magical Beasts and plants. Acquired through the 'power of money', they were the perfect nourishment for an injured man, costing upwards of at least fifty thousand jenny each.

Finishing the meal, Fenric changed his outfit to casual wear and exited the building. A pre-installed explosive device will detonate after half a day, incinerating everything. As for the previous landlord? He'll be taken care of by the Beywish Family's hitmen. No evidences will be left behind.

He trailed the path he took from Giovanni's mansion, doing his best to erase the traces of his escape. Alleys, roads, trash cans and buildings' walls, no traces were neglected. Luckily, it seemed that his pursuer did not attempt to tail him last night. There was no signs of the assassin.

"These are all my blood?" A normal person would be alarmed at the amount of blood Fenric bled. _'If this was my first time being this heavily injured, I probably won't be standing here right now. I'll likely be having my face chewed off by some rats in the sewer.'_ He commented while staring at a pile of trash.

"Experience transfers to willpower...? Perhaps I should really thank the Moonlit World for making my old life so miserable." His tone was full of ridicule. Images of nightmares he seen and the horrible deeds he done himself flashed through his mind. Fortunately or unfortunately, the recollection was short due to an interruption.

 _'What...?'_ All of a sudden, he discovered an unusual pattern on one of the traces splattered on the ground. _'This... Did someone... collect my blood?'_ He crouched down and examined. The edges of the pool was curved slightly inwards and seemed to have been moved by something.

Fenric frowned as he turned to inspect his surroundings. The litters on the floor were overturned and a few dusty footsteps were not erased. It wasn't done by animals. It was done by a human who had a purpose. _'But it's sloppily done.'_ Whoever collected his blood was either an amateur or must have been in a hurry.

 _'Was it him? Or was it someone he commissioned? I didn't feel myself being tailed so they must be really good or tailing me was not their target in the first place.'_ One of the thing he was most skilled in was concealment. To discover him while in stealth during night time was tantamount to finding a needle in the ocean. It was near impossible, not when supernatural factors such as Magecraft was involved.

 _'Since they wanted my blood sample... It's either to curse me or to predict my movement.'_ Whatever the case was, Fenric did not lose his cool. He was already used to this kind of 'you-curse-me-and-I-curse-you' game. As a first-class mage, it wasn't impossible for him to kill someone who was at the other side of the world through a simple curse.

"Oh well. I can't do anything here." He closed his eyes, thinking about what to do next. _'If I want to divine their actions, I'll have to arrange a ritual and prepare a set of catalysts... Do I have the time for that? The other party obviously wants me dead, fast... Is it the Mafia who hired him? Do they know my involvement in the war?'_ Fenric opened his eyes. _'If it's him, then he'll definitely...'_ A plan was formed in his mind.

"For now, I'll just be glad to still be alive." Feeling the strength in his body, he smiled and proceeded with his cleanup operation. The assassin from last night will never strike him in the middle of the streets. Plus, there were things yet to be done.

Patience was key, and all troubles would ultimately be solved in time.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"...HEARKEN!"

The backyard of chaos burst into a colorful spectrum. Amidst the festival of blood and flesh, the hailstorm of lead advanced towards the immovable fortress.

"WE ARE THE AGENT OF JUSTICE! THE PROTECTORS OF INNOCENCE, THE EXECUTORS OF THE WICKED!"

Brilliant lights shined down on the soldiers donning frozen masks. The metallic goods in their hands were the holy relics of judgement. God gave them strength. God allowed them speech. Thus, they fought for god, the one who granted freedom. Them, the guardians of ideologies, shall slay the god-abandoned apostates.

"I HEREBY DECLARE! THAT I SHALL BE THE SHIELD OF HEAVEN, AND THE SPEAR THAT WILL STRIKE DOWN HELL!"

His own speech reverberated through Maybeck Warton's soul. He could feel the warmth in his heart. The strength, the power to resist evil! It was true! As an unloved nonbeliever, Maybeck finally found 'god'! Indescribable emotions rise. He could feel it, yes, he could! It was _his_ light, blessing his soul which was damned for hell...!

"WE, THE WARTONS, ANNOUNCE OUR AUTONOMY! WE WILL NO LONGER BE THE TEN DON'S PUPPET! MARK MY WORDS! GIOVANNI'S HEAD WILL ONLY BE THE FIRST!"

Two round objects were landed on the dirty ground. They were the severed heads of Don Giovanni and Corentin Elton, the head of the Elton Family whose news of death was concealed. Giovanni's face was hard to identify as it was burnt to a crisp, however, the fear on Corentin's face was for all to see.

"TONIGHT! WE SHALL TAKE THE HEADS OF DON YUAN FANG AND HIS ASSOCIATES! NONE SHALL BE SPARED!"

Cheers from his men resounded. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. These men were not your everyday thugs. They were the best soldiers brainwashed by a false sense of 'righteousness'. As for what justice truly is? Frankly, it did not matter, not to the one who started this, at least. Senseless slaughter is what _Fenric_ wants.

That's right. Fenric was the one who started the whole territorial war, which by now have escalated into something else entirely.

The hypnosis process was not even hard. What he needed was never smart, self-learning subordinates but mindless beasts who craved blood. Most of the difficult processes were thus eliminated during the brainwashing sessions he done over the course of three months.

It could be said that the invaders have the advantageous position in this battlefield. Their target, the Yuan Family, was a prestigious and ancient family. Because of their traditions, their main house was located deep in the mountains. Outside affairs were taken care by their representatives and the primary tool of negotiation they had was the gigantic wealth they amassed over hundreds of years.

Unfortunately, money cannot buy life itself.

The contrasting situation between the two sides was ironic. On the right side of the battlefield led by Maybeck was an army of fanatical men. As invaders, they were heavily armed and ready for an all-out war. On the other hand, the castle-like fortress which housed the Yuan Family was in full panic. They could not be blamed. Hundreds of men had suddenly showed up half an hour ago and declared war on them.

The Mafia Community had been quite peaceful for the past decades thanks to the stable relations between the Ten Dons. Both the lower and higher-ranking mafia families did their very best to please the powerful Dons.

Their accumulated wealth spent on upholding their image and reputation, no one had the time, resources, or nerves to declare war and offend the ten masters. Only those with blood debts dared to do so, but even then, it'd be mostly a small conflict involving duels between representatives or proxies, who are mostly hired Nen users.

"Shoot! Shoot at them! NOW!" A Yuan Family's capo yelled. To his response, the four men stationed on the two watchtowers raised their guns and opened fire on the Wartons who were readying for the assault.

The Yuan Family's main house was similar to a traditional Chinese courtyard house, though several times the size of an ordinary one. Brick walls situated on all four directions bordered the main structure. Additionally, there were two watchtowers posted on the eastern entrance while the western entrance had been sealed shut by the previous Family Master.

As they were on a mountain, the Yuan house was surrounded by trees. These trees which the Yuans once appreciated as a spectacular scenery have now became their biggest weakness and consequently, their enemy's greatest defense. If they were to know the invasion beforehand, the Yuans would have certainly ordered for the trees to be uprooted.

"Shit... Fuck!"

The situation was deteriorating. The Wartons obviously didn't take the sudden attack kindly. They immediately returned fire, practically shredding the two wooden watchtowers to a pile of debris. As for the four guards? They have long since turned into mincemeat.

This was when the Yuans realized their horrible mistake. It was a silly yet significant disadvantage. They praised and upheld their 'traditions' so much that... they did not bother upgrading the decades-old watchtowers to metal.

With their wealth, they could have built a steel wall instead of... just bricks. They were not even the most recent kind of bricks that are composed of clay-bearing soil, sand, and lime, or concrete, but the one from centuries ago. How could such weak materials withstand a storm of bullet?

The battle was short, and the result was pathetic.

The Wartons had launched a surprise attack. They rushed in from all sides, catching the Yuans off guard. A single rocket took down the eastern wall without much difficulty. Then, a second one blasted open another hole at the southern side. This was followed by the third and the fourth rockets at the western and northern wall respectively.

Resistance was harsh. This was a matter of survival of an entire clan. The guards did everything in their power to fight back, however, the invaders' pincer attack was invincible. The moment they focus on one side, they'd get hit from three other directions.

By the time half of them died did they realize the cold, hard truth. They could not retreat. Behind them was their family, the powerless women and children. And with such determination in their mind, the guards were greeted by a multitude of explosions. Grenades, rockets, remote explosives, whatever the Wartons had, they threw it at the Yuans.

No one held back. They wanted to see the whole place doused in the color of red. Tears were shed, blood was spilled, but ultimately, their resistance was futile. The mindless beasts advanced into the main hall where the eldest of the family lived, leaving behind a trail of corpses. What they found inside were the trembling figures of the elderly, women, and children.

What followed after was the sound of gunfire.

No one prayed for them. No one cried for them.

Inside the bloody hall was a place _abandoned by god._

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 _Step._

The wind was howling.

 _Step. Step. Crack._

A landscape of sand welcomed him. Smell of dust and earth drifted to his nose. Under the moonlit night was a desert canyon enclosed by the freezing wind, like a scenery right out of a Western film. The only things missing here are cacti, cowboys, Indians, revolvers, and horses.

 _Step step... Step._

The information he received from the seer was true. He could tell that his target was carefully monitoring him. It wasn't as if he could pinpoint their specific location, but he could just _feel_ it. The silent coldness that lacked hostility.

It was peculiar. Despite being almost killed last time, his target lacked hostility. That's not something a victim should be feeling. That's right, if it were him, he would go berserk and track down the motherfucker who had the guts to ambush him. He'd slowly tear them to pieces before sending their skulls to their family, whom he'll then proceed to kill as well.

"Come on out! I know you're here, Fenric. Let's not waste time and get start with the killing!"

He raised his voice loud enough so that anyone within the canyon could hear him. It was thunderous, so much that an ordinary man would go temporary deaf if they were to stand next to him. Yet, no one answered him. It was the same cold silence.

"Don't be like this. Sure, I surprised you the last time we met... but you're not mad, right? Let's talk then. I'll be fair and fight you directly this time. One-on-one, me and you, right here, right now."

The deafening noise lowered in volume, but strangely, one could still hear him regardless the distance. Was the wind carrying his voice? Or was it the reflected sound? At that moment, everything within the canyon was able to hear him.

"Hm."

Another round of silence. He snorted. Cliffs, dunes, boulders, rock cracks, he surveyed the entire surrounding but could not find his target. Since he lacked the methods, he could only continue the search.

Another minute passed... Then another... And another──It was by the time he started doubting his target's presence when something greeted him.

"Finally, found you."

Saying that, _Uvogin_ grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I need more meemees to fuel my writing~


	35. The Day The Star Fell (4)

"Finally, found you─"

A flash of light greeted the grinning Uvogin.

"──!" Sweat broke out on the giant man's forehead. Without a delay, a thick layer of aura came into existence and created a rectangular barrier in front of him. Recognizing the incoming danger, he doubled his efforts and formed a secondary layer of Nen to shroud his body.

 _Crraaccckk!_

Something collided against his head.

About the same time, the gunfire which was delayed finally sounded out. The bullet had traveled at two and a half times the speed of sound. Cracking in the air, the gleaming projectile smashed into Uvogin's head and pushed him back several centimeters.

"Bastard... That hurt..." He was no longer grinning. The speed of his aura was fast, incredibly fast. However, if it was slower by even a millisecond, it would have became fatal. A bloody hole would have formed between his eyebrows. And without a firm foothold, he would have been flung meters away.

"It almost got through my aura. What the fuck is this?" Uvogin's grim expression described his current emotion. Although he had anticipated the ambush, he did not expect such a heavy strike.

Fenric's 'friendly' greeting was far stronger than he had faced back in Meteor City. Although the barrier was hastily-made, it was still strong enough to withstand heavy explosives. Whatever hit him was packed full with Nen. Of course, he did not know anything regarding Magecraft.

His enemy did not allow any rest time.

 _Crraackk! Crraaccckk!_

The firing did not stop. Round after round, shot after shot, the bullets swarmed Uvogin. Every single one of them targeted the barbarian's head where the center of his brain was. One could tell how accurate the sniper was from the inhumane accuracy he was achieving.

 _Ping! Ping! Ping!_

"Hm..." Uvogin clicked his tongue in annoyance. Tiny metal fragments fell to the ground as he covered his head with his arm. They were what's left of the fired rounds. The pressured generated by their collision had deformed their original shape.

By the tenth shot, the sniper seemed to have ran out of ammo. Surely, Uvogin would not allow the attacker a chance to reload. "Here..." The Eleventh Spider picked up a random rock lying around and smirked. "...have a taste of your own medicine!" Taking aim, he hurled the rock northwards, directly at where the flash of light originated.

The rock whizzed through the air, producing a loud crack. Its speed rivaled a bullet. It was not as fast as when compared to Fenric's, but they'd certainly beat any small and medium-caliber pistols one could name. Moreover, its destructive power, which was reinforced by the Master Enhancer, was not something one could joke about.

The ordinary-looking rock's offensive capability had been boosted beyond what its base material could ever reach through Uvogin's Nen. Right now, it was as powerful as a death machine. The fact that the aura shrouding the rock had not disappeared after flying also proved that Uvogin had some skill in Emission.

 _Baanngg!_

 _Throwing_ , one of the skills humans took for granted, was in truth the unique ability which by itself carried humans from the bottom to the top of the food chain. Spears, javelins, these crude tools even an amateur could make, became our greatest strength as they allowed us to easily target preys from distances away.

At this moment in time, it has demonstrated its power once more. Uvogin did not shy away from such a useful combat skill either. He had practiced. He was accurate, therefore...

The rock struck dead center.

A cloud of dust was produced. The rock had smashed into the tiny figure who was lying prone atop the cliff where the flash of light originated. An audible squelch sounded out, and simultaneously, the dust cloud was transformed into a shower of red.

"Haha!" Witnessing his enemy's death, Uvogin guffawed in joy. Not even a trace of sadness was felt for the fallen Fenric. The moment he took the Troupe Leader's request was when their friendship ended.

It was nothing personal. Fenric was a great guy and all, but ultimately, not someone whom he'd known for a long time. No tears shall be shed. They merely spent a few hours drinking together and that's it. Rather, this former drinking buddy of his should feel honored since he died by his hand, one of the strongest Nen users alive!

"...You were kind of a coward, though I gotta admit that you were strong, Fenric." Uvogin gave a few words of departure. It was something he did whenever he meets a tough foe, a kind of respect for the dead. He did not approve of the way Fenric fought, but he did not disapprove it either. "You would have gotten along well with Shalnark if you had join us. Too bad you're dead─"

 _Crraaccckk!_

A familiar cracking sound greeted him.

The looming sense of danger that had never disappeared since the start of battle warned Uvogin for the second time. He had thought the tingling sense to be from the traps his dead enemy laid down earlier, but it seemed he was wrong. Usually, he would have trusted his own instincts and sought Fenric's corpse for confirmation, nevertheless, he _did_ see his opponent dying in a shower of blood.

 _Crraackk! Crraaccckk!_

More shots followed. In a blink, they traveled through the freezing wind and smashed into Uvogin's head. The Nen aura shrouding his body intercepted every time they collided. However, they did not stop everything. Some energy generated from their collision had managed to go through his defense and inflicted minor damages on the barbarian.

"You... **You've done it now**..." Touching the warm liquid that slid down his head, rage flowed through Uvogin like a lava. "And here I was paying respect to you a moment ago..." He felt mocked, humiliated... _insulted_. What about not disapproving the way Fenric fought? And what about the possibility of him getting along with the Troupe...? Those words have long since vanished from his mind.

"You really want to see _your body mutilated_ , ah?!" Roaring, Uvogin completely ignored the incoming attacks and allowed the bullets to slam into his head. The small bruises did not matter. All he cared about was to find that trash of a human being and pull his spine out...!

Uvogin charged forward. Like a mountain crashing down on a tiny bug, he powered through all obstacles. Mines and tripwires previously buried and planted on the ground detonated. Explosions triggered left and right. Alas, nothing was able to harm the cave barbarian.

"...He's just like a mini Heracles." Far away on the cliff, Fenric dismounted the rifle and got on his feet. The sight of Uvogin charging towards him amidst the many explosions would scare even the bravest man, however, Fenric was as calm as ever.

"He's simple. Not stupid nor smart. His battle instincts are genius-like." The Magus commented. On his left, atop the cliff which received Uvogin's attack earlier, was a dead body. It was an illusion he created before his fired the first shot. Blue lights flicked. The fake corpse has started dissolving as it had stopped receiving magical energy to supply its existence.

"He'll reach me." Studying Uvogin's movements, Fenric crouched down and carefully opened the box next to him, taking out the items out one by one. They had already been arranged in order.

First, he timed and activated a remote which caused the ground before Uvogin to collapse. This was for the sole purpose of buying time. Next, he shouldered one of the weapons and took aim. Without delay, a RPG-7-looking thing fired. A wave of heat formed as the round met Uvogin, who had just climbed out of the hole, head-on.

 _BOOM!_

Black smoke rise from the hole's edge. The Eleventh Spider, who barely reached the surface, was sent flying back down the hole once more.

 _'...That probably didn't do much to him. Overall, it's weaker when compared to the rifle.'_ Fenric dropped the anti-tank weapon in exchange for something else. The RPG-7 was not altered through Magecraft. He did not even bother to reinforce it with his aura as its served a similar purpose to the traps he prepared: to delay.

Fenric was now holding another firearm. It was about the length of an assault rifle, however, what was different was that its center, where the gun's body was at, was replaced by a system similar to of a revolver's. The weapon was known as a Multiple Grenade Launcher, a lightweight firearm designed to launch 40mm grenade rounds revolver-style.

THOOP! THOOP! THOOP!

A unique sound was produced. From the sky, six grenades rained down on the spot right in front of where Uvogin fell. They were not explosives or fragmentation rounds. The ones Fenric loaded were smoke grenades as he was fully aware of the Master Enhancer's strength. There's no way the grenades' explosions could possibly harm him.

"FENRIC!" A howled answered the smoke bombardment. Flinging his arm straightforward, Uvogin's punch spawned a massive whirlwind. It pushed everything blocking its path away and left a trail of destruction in its wake. The smoke Fenric had so painstakingly created in order to impede the Spider's vision was thus destroyed.

"UVO!" A shout replied the barbarian's howl. A storm of bullets welcome the giant's charge. Grasping two submachine guns in hand, Fenric slid down the canyon's cliff, concentrating his fire on the charging man's eyes. He was doing his best to blind the man's sight.

"DON'T ACT LIKE WE'RE FAMILIAR WITH EACH OTHER, BASTARD! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVER POINTING YOUR GUN AT ME!" Finally seeing his opponent's real form, Uvogin gave Fenric a menacing glare as he upped his speed, bolting towards to bash the coward's head in.

 _'You're the one dying today, fucker.'_ Fenric narrowed his eyes, his expression turning cold. To be honest, Uvogin, a man who fought in close quarters and could tank a high amount of damage, was the worst kind of opponent to him in terms of affinity.

 _'Twenty armor-piercing rounds fired from an anti-material sniper rifle, one anti-tank rocket, a smoke barrage from a multi-shot grenade launcher, a ton of pre-buried plastic explosives, and you came out on top after getting directly hit by all of that...? What are you? The next generation main battle tank?'_ Unfortunately, reality is often disappointing. He could not avoid conflict and befriend everyone.

 _'In any case... **Be bound. Be silent. Be hi** **dden**.'_ He abandoned the guns which ran out of ammo and gripped on the rifle slung on his back. It was the Karabiner rifle that he used to attack the cave barbarian when they first met.

"Hahaha! Fenric, I never think I'd ever see you running at me. Weaklings like you should be running away!" A low chuckle full of cold fury came from the giant's mouth. Although alerted, Uvogin would not allow such a chance to slip by. His opponent who specialized in long-range ambushes was rushing towards him. How could he let it slide? Just one proper hit... and the battle would end.

 _Bang!_

A round, reinforced and enhanced to the limits, hit Uvogin right in the knee, where his aura was the weakest. The Eleventh Spider had concentrated a large percentage of his Nen on his head due to being constantly struck there, nevertheless, a single bullet was not enough. The Master Enhancer's defense was simply too dense to penetrate.

 _Bang!_

Another round hit the Spider's knee as a small bruise was formed. The distance between Uvogin and Fenric was now less than a hundred meters. Very soon, the two men who both wanted each other dead would collide face-to-face for the first time ever.

 _Bang!_

The third round smashed into the barbarian's knee. By now, Uvogin had figured out Fenric's intention. The aura around of his knee increased and condensed. No more bullets could longer pass through. How could he allow himself to be crippled before the long-awaited death match?

"Fuck off, fool." Just as they were going to collide, Fenric stopped.

The best Hatsu, or the Hatsu that one has the most tendency to fully develop is the one which has a special meaning to the user. For Hisoka, it was his favorite bubble gum, for Gon, it was his sick rock-paper-scissors skills, for Killua, it was his exposure to electricity as a child, and for Fenric, it was his identity as an Edelweiss Candidate, a player, a Reality Marble holder, and the creator of a simulation world meant for his puppet clone, a game developer of sort.

Then what about Uvogin? Easy. It is _pure destruction power_. The man's goal was to improve his ultimate attack: _Bang Bang Impact_ , which could cause an explosion rivaling the destructive power of a small missile, into something as strong as a nuclear warhead.

So then, why would Fenric fight such a monster of physical prowess close on? He should just drown himself if he were to actually do so without a plan.

Answering the question, the moment Fenric stopped, he glanced up at the cloud-filled sky and jumped. " **Soar**." Mumbling the word quietly, he took off to the sky and went over Uvogin, who had his eyes wide open.

"What the... You can fly?!"

"Yes, I do." Fenric responded by increasing both their distance and height. He had to move fast. Uvogin was powerful. If the man was not surprised by the mage's sudden action, he would have leaped up and pulled Fenric right into the ground.

"Are you running, Fenric?!" Uvogin roared.

"Worry about yourself first." The master sharpshooter ignored his opponent and continued his retreat. He would not stop until there was at least a kilometer between him and the rampaging caveman. Besides, his reply earlier was not nonsense. It was a genuine warning.

 _Crack._

Something fell from the sky and crashed into Uvogin's head.

"What is it now?!" The Spider had enough of the bullshittery. He did not even pay any attention to what hit him as he believed it to be another distraction from Fenric so that the man could even further their distance. He had to chase him down first.

 _Crash. Crack. Crash._

More objects crashed into Uvogin's head. They fell down nonstop, producing loud crackings per every impact. Moreover, the temperature began to shift. Hot air rose up and cold air sunk. The canyon was turning colder and colder by the second.

"Huh..." Finally, the large man could no longer focus on chasing his opponent. He caught a glimpse of what struck him. It was something cold, slippery, and transparent... It was something that everyone come into daily contact with. It was...

"...Ice?"

Indeed, it was ice.

 _'Why would there be ice here? Is it hailing? The wind's freezing... but hailing in a desert?'_ Uvogin questioned the weather's feasibility. A desert is, obviously, as dry as a desert could be. How could there be enough water to produce rain here? _'I'm pretty sure th─'_

 _Crash, crack!_

Another ice smashed into his head. What's more... he could tell that the newest hail was bigger and heavier. The size had caused it to hit harder than the previous pellets.

"Is it growing larger? This..." Before Uvogin could finish his sentence, he saw a scene he would never forget.

It was a phenomenon impossible to mankind.

To prepare the spell, a mage would head up thousands of meters above sea level and create ice by freezing water vapor with Elemental Magecraft, then drop it, simple as that, but the results were anything but.

By now, water vapor, which were gradually frozen beforehand through a calculating process, had finally transformed into their solid counterpart. With the supply of adequate magical energy, this could transform into a city-level wide-scale magic artillery barrage.

Defense? What defense? Physics took the role of the aggressor. Whatever barrier an enemy could put up were torn to shreds by the simple concepts of mass and velocity.

In short, with the utilization of large-scale Elemental and Weathering Magecraft, Fenric had managed to create a pseudo kinetic bombardment. It was not at a planetary level, but honestly, he did not need an attack of such scale.

Thus, a silver rain fell.

Unending pain assaulted Uvogin. His Nen aura could not stop the unceasing barrage. There was simply too many things to defend against. The bombardment was not fatal... so far. He could tell. Fenric was trying to wear him down. At this rate, even his aura output which was said to be enormous would run out sooner or later. He had to escape hailstorm's range and stop the caster...!

"Then I'll take you down before I─"

"It's too late. **Release**." The Magus' response was swift.

Without warning, the shadow beneath Uvogin wriggled. 'Something' came out of it, twisting and squirming. It was dark, formless, and gave off a foul smell. It did not wait for any instructions. The moment its gaze land on the struggling Spider, it pounced toward him and slithered its body all over the man's body.

"What the fuck is this?!" Uvogin, who had never directly seen the activation or knew of the existence Magecraft before, panicked. "Is this the binding ability the Leader mentioned?! Damn it!" He fought against the tightening shadow, however, he soon realized that any physical means had no effect toward it.

"Fenric, you─!" Just as Uvogin was about to shout, he discovered something amiss. _'Where... Where's my voice? Wait, no, it's not just my voice but nothing is producing any sound... Don't tell me, he knows my abilities?!'_ His eyes shook. One of his well hidden cards was his sound. By enhancing his vocal cords and throat, he could release a loud sound wave from his mouth. It was crude yet extremely effective... Sadly, it was no longer viable due to whatever sorcery Fenric had just performed.

 _'The enhancement on his weapons, flying, raining hail, the binding shadow, and now sound negation... How many abilities does he have...?'_ The Eleventh Spider stared at the faraway Magus. His heart trembled with impatience and concern.

It was not the first time he met someone with this many abilities, but the only other person, Chrollo Lucilfer, the Phantom Troupe's Leader, could only activate one ability at a time and those abilities had to be stolen from their original Nen users.

 _'The power increment on his bullets rivals a Master Enhancer though he's not using it now. The ice could have been prepared separately beforehand... but his shadow is binding me while the sound negation field is still active. There's also flying... This means he can use at least three abilities, or possibly more at once...? It could also be a single ability with multiple effects... Fuck.'_ Uvogin's face darkened.

 _'I really underestimated him... No, should I be praising him for hiding these secrets during our previous encounter? There's no way he developed those new abilities after our first meeting. It's too fast─ Ugh!'_ A hail the size of a soccer ball smashed into the muscular man's head.

 _'Dammit, it's not the time to be contemplating about the useless stuff.'_ He gritted his teeth and glared at the Magus, who was still flying away.

Every ability has a weakness. As long as he could find it, he'd be able to break out from the shadow's binding. Fortunately, the shadow did not forcefully put him in a state of _Zetsu_. The flow of aura was still present. He just have to observe it carefully.

 _'Whatever he's planning, it won't be good. Knowing him, there should be at least one or two more contingencies... But whatever it is, it wouldn't be stronger than this shadow and the hailstorm.'_ Uvogin scrutinized the shadow. Fenric was buying time. The victor of this match would be decided by either him running out of aura first or him breaking out of this prison.

"...Apologies, Uvo. Time's up." Fenric's voice transmitted to the bound man as he landed on a faraway canyon cliff. His tone was impassive. The energy and vigor he showed earlier were nowhere to be seen.

Looking carefully, one would be able to observe his reddened face and his slightly steaming body. It was the result of overtaxing his Magic Circuits... or at least what ever the counterpart for Magic Circuits are to Edelweiss.

"It's not that I loathe fighting. However, I consider a direct confrontation with my enemies as an act of desperation. It's not appropriate when you're constantly risking your life in a battlefield, isn't it? Well, at least to me, facing your enemy head-on is a foolish choice that should only serve as a last resort."

"This is the end." _The Strongest Magus of the Modern Era_ said softly.

High above the sky, was a shooting star. Its beauty rivaled the full moon's brilliance. Deep silver, like the falling rain, Lady Lunar must have recognized her newest neighbor as the clouds parted, revealing her ethereal visage.

Us humans have always sought for the skies. The sun, the moon, solar and lunar, side by side, so close yet so far. Perhaps one day, we will reach the stars and conquer the universe. But before such a dream could be achieved, our only option in the present was to gaze upon the ever-expanding skies.

"..." Silence took over the petrified Spider.

 ** _That day, the star fell._**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Let me sing you a song, and let's sing along, as if I was naming each and every one of all the millions of the spread out stars~_

 _Let me sing you a song, and let's sing along, what I received from God, was the best gift anyone could have ever given me~_

Umu.


	36. The Day The Star Fell (5)

_Beep, beep, beeep!_

"Hurry up!"

"Someone, grab the data from server L-007, now!"

"My phone, fuck, where's my phone?! I have to call Anne...!"

 _Beep, beep, beeep!_

The flashing red light indicated an emergency. A terror of a nation-wide scale was about to occur, however, there was nothing they could do. The incident happened way too quickly. By the time they noticed it, the situation had already gotten out of control.

"Everyone calm down!"

"We have the alert the Strategic Command─"

"No, there's no hope!"

"...It's here."

"Ah."

──They were too late.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The moment the ICBM, the _intercontinental ballistic missile_ , hit the canyon... the world went blank.

The silver star did not carry any hope nor dream, all that it brought along its descend was predestined doom. Of the two worlds we observe, perhaps only during this special occasion could the intersection between life and death join. At such crossroad, what could mere mortals do to defy their inescapable fate?

Life saw death. And death too, saw life.

Bringing along a wave of ever-expanding clouds, the god of death announced its presence. Avoidance was impossible. At seven kilometers per second, or twenty times the speed of sound, even the aircraft holding the current world record in flight speed could not outrun it.

No one saw it coming as the catastrophe struck.

As if time was stopped, the freezing canyon had turned into a massive crater filled with molten rocks. Calamity brought ruination to mankind. A giant mushroom cloud formed in the sky. The man-made disaster had forged an unforgettable piece of art, leaving a permanent mark on the planet as it determined the end of many beings.

Flames consumed everything in its path. Sand turned into glass. Explosions, heat, fire, shock wave, sound wave, the unceasing forces advanced, sparing no one in its sight.

The state of the canyon was a scenery straight out of an apocalypse.

" **Shield**." Facing such an indelible scenery, Fenric grimaced. He was not _the Flash_ , he could not outrun the missile. Anyhow, it was tolerable. He had ordered the ICBM's launch himself, therefore, a protection must have been readied in advance.

All at once, the outline of various spells sprang into existence. Some were square, some were circular, and some were simply invisible or formless. With Fenric as the center point, the spells surrounded him, embracing him.

It was a multi-layered barrier.

The first layer prevented the heat.

The second layer shielded him from the fire.

The third layer formed a field of vacuum to nullify sound.

The fourth layer protected him from the shock wave and other generated forces.

The fifth and sixth later further increased his defense against physical objects such as the ricocheting rock fragments.

The seventh layer warded him from outside interference.

The eight layer was set up to deflect and counter hostiles.

The ninth layer fixed him in place, not letting him be blown away by any kinetic means.

Lastly, the tenth layer acted as an escape route, allowing him to be instantly flung away. Crude yet effective.

Ten layers, all to shield him from every aspect of an explosion while maintaining vigilance against possible attacks.

It was a surreal experience, standing in the middle of a large missile's explosion. Despite the overwhelming heat, he felt secured. Not _safe_ , but _secured_. He had prepared and executed the shield without any flaw. His trust in magic was infinite. At least since the beginning of his life, Magecraft had never once abandoned him.

 _'Really... Look at how far technology has advanced. This makes the artillery barrages from the Great War seem like child's play. Even the Second World War didn't cause so much damage in a single moment if you exclude the United States' naval artillery and nuclear bombs.'_

Nothing could touch nor harm him. Yet, the sight of animals and plants being incinerated reminded him for the hundredth time of what humanity could possibly do even without any support from supernatural factors.

 _'Uvogin must be dead.'_ Everything he did from the beginning was for the sole purpose of wearing his opponent down. Life energy wasn't unlimited. No matter how strong the Master Enhancer was, he would ultimately be killed when he runs out of Nen.

Not long after, the mushroom cloud vanished.

The overflowing dust and smoke dispersed, leaving the woeful truth exposed. Nature cried out loud. The everlasting scars carved into the earth forced the survivors to a pause. The beautiful painting of a windy desert canyon that remained unchanged for millennia was gone. What lingered was a molten crater and the demolished landscape.

Cooling his body, Fenric walked down the barren path as he moved to where Uvogin last stood. A confirmation of death was required. He would not rest until he sees the corpse of his enemy.

 _'This is tiring.'_ He was no longer steaming, however, his face did not give off a healthy vibe either. This signaled his demanding usage of magical energy. It makes one wonder why would he be so exhausted when the barrier, the silver rain, and the many traps were all prepared in advance. By now, the prana spent on the hailstorm should have partially recovered.

In truth, the evocation of the three spells which negated sound, created a shadow prison, and concealed them both weren't too costly. Flying was no trouble as well. What was truly taking a toll on him was the maintenance of the shadow prison. He was literally holding down a Servant-class opponent by himself.

Of course, Uvogin wouldn't be so strong when compared to the many Heroic Spirits within the Throne of Heroes. He'd be low-class at best, and also having exceptionally low to zero magical ability.

As a physically-focused warrior, he'd be beaten down by any of the seven classes excluding some Casters and Assassins. Additionally, the man had zero magic resistance, thus making him vulnerable to Magecraft. His Nen ability, Big Bang Impact, also wasn't remarkable when put up against the legendary and mythical Noble Phantasms.

In short, despite his many weaknesses, Uvogin was still Servant-class. He has a physique rivaling low to middle-class Servants, and Fenric was holding such a monster down alone. Only few Magi in the modern era, such as Barthomeloi Lorelei, could accomplish such task alone.

 _'Where is he?'_ Past the scorched land, and towards the smoking crater. Seeing outcome of his own action, the expressionless mage stilled. _'Has his corpse become ashes?'_ Fenric surveyed the molten ground and found nothing.

"...Is... Is that you... Fenric...?"

Just as he was about to leave, a voice called out to him. It was raspy, and barely audible.

 _'You...'_ Fenric shut himself up when he heard the familiar voice. "...Yes, Uvo. It's me, Fenric." Answering the weak call softly, a helpless expression formed on his face.

"...Is, that so...?"

His enemy had survived. But he did not move to finish him off. There was no need to.

"You lost, Uvo." Fenric did not mention his own victory. Gazing at the survivor, immense fatigue took control of his heart. It was the same sense of helplessness, the sort of understanding of frail mortality those aged and powerful would slowly come to know of.

"You should have just let it go... You didn't have to suffer like this." The Magus shook his head. The energetic barbarian, the Eleventh of the Phantom Troupe, was no more. Now, he was not a gallant warrior nor was he a legendary thief. What was there, lying in that pathetic hole of his, was a man on the last wisp of his life.

"Look at yourself. How pathetic." Fenric sighed. Uvogin did not have the shape of a human. The man was alive... or could such state be considered alive? A charred-black corpse without any limbs... He must have abandoned all defense and focused solely on protecting his brain and heart.

"He, he... he. I know." A hoarse voice replied.

"..." Seeing how feeble the bold and daring man had became, silence consumed the ageless Magus. There was no pity in his eyes. If there was emotions to be seen, it would be the respect for the soon-to-decease and his defiance against death.

"You know... I, I had never expected, to be, to be hit by something, like that."

"..."

"Are, are you grieving... for me? Ha... Don't joke, with me. I wouldn't want, a weakling like you, crying for me... You... You'll just, sully my grave."

"...I see. You fought very well, Uvo. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't had to have thrown a missile at them." He slung the rifle back and pulled out a silver sword. Planting Silver Flash into the ground and grasping its handle with one hand, Fenric stood straight next to the speaking corpse. His eyes watching Lady Lunar.

"He... he... Dying by, a nuclear bomb... shouldn't that count, as my wish?"

"Wrong. It was not a nuclear warhead. It was a conventional warhead filled with high explosives." Fenric mercilessly denied Uvogin.

"Ha, ha. You bastard... Why can't you say, something nice...?"

"I'm just being honest... unlike you."

"Heh... By the way... won't you get, into any trouble? Setting off... something like that."

"A missile crisis... It'll definitely be an international incident." Fenric gave a weak smile. "But you know me. I wouldn't launch a missile without solving the issues first. Whatever consequences I have to suffer, I won't. Kakin officials will apologize very soon. 'Missile test gone wrong', 'Experimental ICBM hits empty desert', it'll be on tomorrow's morning news. Money talks, yeah?"

"...Heh, cough!" Uvogin wanted to chuckle, however, what came out was a coughing fit. Although the aura of a Master Enhancer was keeping him alive, it'll soon be over. Ultimately, the Eleventh Spider was not immortal. He was but a once ambitious young man from the city where no one truly existed.

"Hu, he-eh, cough!" Wheezing, the hollow eyes shut and open. He tried to see the man who bested him for the last time, but he couldn't. His eyes have long since been turned to ashes by the flames. A world of black was what was in front of him.

"...I'll see you... on the other side... Fenric."

Once and for all, Uvogin closed his eyes──Those pair of hollow eyes... they'll never open ever again.

"...Farewell, Uvo." Fenric pulled the sword out and backed away from the charred-black corpse. His weak smile turned helpless. It was certain. Uvogin, the Eleventh of the Phantom Troupe, had finally perished... But.

"Really... Why couldn't you just be honest?"

The corpse stood up.

Like a puppet controlled by a puppeteer, Uvogin's body twisted left and right, doing its best to imitate human behavior. Darkish purple aura gushed out. It was ominous. Giving off a foreboding sign, the aura expanded outwards and gradually swallowed the whole corpse.

 _Post-Mortem Nen._

It was a rare phenomenon that only happened when a Nen user dies. The death of a Nen user does not necessarily result in the cessation of their abilities, on the contrary, it may cause pre-existing abilities to become even more powerful.

The most common reason for this phenomenon to occur is the ability of the dying user while harboring a strong grudge will cause their Nen to seek out the object of their hatred and cling to it. This makes curse-type abilities much more difficult to remove, to the point that fewer than ten Exorcists in the whole world were deemed capable of lifting a curse left by the deceased.

Other than hatred, any powerful enough emotion can result in post-mortem Nen. Some Nen users go as far as to make their own death an activation requirement.

"...Do you hate me so much, Uvo?" Fenric stared at the distorting 'creature' with a darkening expression. He had noticed the change during their talk. Uvogin probably knew it too. But even then, he did nothing.

"Is it hate? Or are you still trying to fulfill your duty even after death? What are you trying to prove? Your undying loyalty towards the Troupe Leader?" There was nothing Fenric could do to stop it from transforming. He could not exorcise this... _thing_. He was an Archmagus, not a grandmaster who spent years researching the properties and usage of Nen.

"AAHHH──AAHHHH──FEEEEEENRRRIIIIICC!" With a inhuman screech, the corpse took a step forward. Bones, blood, organs, and muscle tissues burst out. Every spot where flesh was missing was immediately filled up. However, it did not stop there. At this moment, flesh was 'overflowing' from the former Spider.

"I am here." A flash. The silver sword, shrouded by a thick layer of aura, went through one of the monster's tentacles and arrived at its skin. _Clank!_ The resistance against Fenric's blade was immense. Despite not being protected by Nen, the walking corpse had managed to endure the strike with ease.

"FEEERRRRIIIIIII──"

 _Bang!_ The only human in the desert gave up on melee and sheathed the sword to his waist. He retrieved the rifle from his back and promptly opened fire while gaining distance. He was not going to clash with such a monster head-on.

 _'What did he do? Did he create a new ability, turning himself into this?'_ Watching the round he fired bounce off the monster pitifully, Fenric grimaced. He fired a second time, this time reinforcing the bullet with both Nen and Magecraft, however, what he got was the same result. There was not even a scratch. Uvogin was unstoppable by firearms.

 _'An ability that activates upon one's death... An absolute resistance against guns or long-range attacks... He doesn't know about my sword... Did he create this ability based on everything he knows about me?'_ A chill went down his spine as he rolled towards the ground, almost getting struck by the giant's fist.

 _'...Fucking genius. How did he rush the ability this quick?!'_ Trying to distract it, Fenric tossed the rifle at the walking corpse. He was going to discard it since it had become useless. The gun was no better than scrap metal at this point in time.

Silver Flash was unsheathed. The thrown rifle was smashed into pieces, and the ineffective rounds from his handgun confirmed his conjecture. Hurling what's left of his equipment, he watched the grenades detonate and doing zero harm to the charging monster.

 _'Firearms and conventional weapon do not work. Will it even die if I hit it with another ballistic missile? Not that I have it, but I doubt it'll work.'_ The ageless man winced. If this turns into a battle of endurance, he'd lose. He'd have to use either Magecraft or Nen to overwhelm Uvogin.

 _'Should I run? Or can I even run? If Uvogin doesn't die, there's chance of the existence of Nen being exposed when the military arrives. The government, who are in on it with the Hunter Association, will deny the fact, but those soldiers will talk. What's more, someone with a seer-like ability will discover my involvement and point their fingers at me...'_ Hurling his last hidden weapon, a combat knife, at the monster, Fenric understood that he could not escape and immediately turned more aggressive.

 _'He's like a Nen Beast, a dying body supported by an agglomeration of Nen.'_ Swinging his sword down, Fenric noticed a tiny red mark forming on his opponent's arm. The thrown knife earlier also left a tiny cut. If Nen could harm it, Magecraft definitely could too. However, why couldn't Nen-infused bullets do anything? Was this a condition-type thing? Like a conceptual item from his world?

 _'No more grenades left. The missile took out every stash I hid. And I don't see the poison from my knife acting up either...'_ A few more exchanges later, his arm was numb from parrying the giant's punches.

 _'He moves without a pattern... so Uvogin's battle experience did not transfer.'_ It was not a total disaster. The walking corpse did not use its legs nor its other body parts to attack. All it did was punch with its fists as its tentacles attempted to grab onto the constantly-retreating Fenric.

 _'Thankfully its movements are clumsy, else it'll be all over once it catches me.'_ Blade collided against skin. Sentient met mindless. Intelligence met brute strength. Running across the molten terrain, man and beast clashed again and again.

"FFEEENNNRRRIIIICC──"

" **Quake**!" Shrugging off the ear-piercing screech, Silver Flash vibrated continuously as it pushed itself through the corpse's waist. The sword hummed with ferocity. Sharp edges punctured through dead flesh and inched to the heart, causing a fountain of blood to gush out.

"FFFEEENRRRIII!"

"...Magecraft worked, but..." His skin took on a red tint and his sword stopped vibrating. He saw the horrible truth. Destroying the monster's heart did nothing. _'Must I destroy the brain...? Is its body even functioning like a human?'_ He did not know much about Nen Beasts and only grasped the basic facts recorded on the Hunter site.

It was not like the Association did not want to put the information up for sale. It was just that Nen Beasts were too unique. Their abilities depended on their creator. Each and every one of them is one-of-a-kind. You simply could not tell the difference through mere observation.

 _'How do I kill it?'_ Peel the skin, cut horizontally at the waist, body dismemberment with bladed tools, flay the flesh, hanging, boiling alive, downed by gunfire, water drowning, buried alive, excruciating death with poison, straight clubbing, sawing them to pieces, break their spine, pour molten lead into their mouth, clawing out their intestines... there were so many ways to end a human's life, but certain Nen Beasts could only fall when a condition is achieved.

 _'Blades work. Nen works. Magecraft works. Does it want to die by melee? Or is it a direct one-versus-one? I have to─ ah, fuck.'_ Fenric barely dodged a rapidly advancing fist. Chopping off the regrew tentacles, he scrutinized the undying creature with a deep frown.

 _'Insufficient information, insufficient time, depleting energy... I can only destroy it from the inside out and retreat if failed.'_ Jamming the blade into the monster's eyes, the Magus leaped backwards and concentrated on his legs.

" **Become two**. **Become a legend**. **Manifest**." Feeling the earth, Fenric read out the incantations and reenacted Mystery. Miracle from the Age of Gods was evoked. The ground before him parted in two. Splitting, rock and soil transformed into a pair of beasts from fantasy.

Earth Wyrms. Gigantic, flightless beasts. They are the dragonspawns men spoke of in legends. Of course, the ones Fenric created were merely shaped like them. They were not summoned beings, and thus, did not possess any abilities a normal Earth Wyrm should have. In short, they were just a couple of intimidating statues.

"Buy me time." The ageless mage ordered as the transmuted dragonspawns pounced on the walking corpse. Earth itself was their lifeline. As long as the pair do not cease their contact with the ground, they'd be able to perform nonstop regeneration. This was an overwhelming advantage these golem creatures had.

"Ugh." Fenric felt the continuous drainage. Such a thing was obvious since he had been using Magecraft without a rest despite his reduced reserve. _'I spent too much prana. If I don't finish this in three, no, two minutes... I'll faint, then killed by Uvo.'_ Fenric was ready to make sacrifices.

 _'Should've done this from the start instead of wasting time on analyzing.'_ Thinking about it, it was kind of foolish of him to extend their battle this far. It was probably the constant fear for the unknown that kept him this way.

It was not strange considering how bizarre Magecraft was. There are spells that could wipe memories, summon incomprehensible entities, and open doors to other worlds. He was in a way, right. You can never be certain until you fully understand something.

"FFFFEEENRRRRIIIICCCCCC──"

"I know, Uvo." A loud shriek shook him. Looking at the former Spider being tied up by the two Earth Wyrms, Fenric resolved himself. " **Disperse**." At his command, the two dragonspawns crumbled. The spell had ended. Without any magical energy to supply them, they returned to rocks and soil.

He picked up Silver Flash. The sword had fallen from the monster's eyes during its struggle against the wyrms. Perhaps, it was its way of atoning for its mistake. Would Uvogin be happy when he realized what he had become? The man had chose loyalty over a warrior's death.

" **Shukuchi**." Vanishing from his spot, Fenric appeared behind Uvogin. Although the walking corpse could not see him with his eyes, its tentacles surely had him in its view. The sudden appearance was accompanied by a gust of wind, and the sensitive tentacles did not fail its master.

It was not a psychic's teleportation nor was it Spatial Transportation. It was not Magic either. What he evoked, was a spatial interference spell which imitated one of the pinnacle of martial arts: Reduced Earth. Being a technique that cuts down the distance between opponents instantly, it was what one could only achieve when they reach the extremity of Steps Movement.

" **Condense**." His muscles spasmed violently as water gathered. Reduced Earth was not one of the pinnacle of martial arts for nothing. When one used a technique beyond what one body could handle, one had to pay an appropriate price.

 _'You can have it.'_ Immediately, pain assaulted his mind. His left arm was bisected from top down. Blood splashed across his enemy's face and a smile of satisfaction formed on the monster's face. The smile's meaning was obvious: _'I finally got you!'_

Before the pain could catch up to his thoughts, a faint whisper echoed within him. Something was triggered. The pain which impeded his rational thinking was gone. And then, his right hand touched the giant's back.

The air was frozen. The giant was stopped.

" **God is here with me!** " Fenric yelled.

A whirlwind of energy full of warmth quickly shrouded the man and the beast. A hole was formed amidst the clouds. Even though it was nighttime, sunlight shined down upon the two. An undefiled sanctuary was established.

Imagine you being an avenger. Your target of vengeance murdered your sister, your brother, your father, your mother, and everyone whom you ever cared for. Moreover, he did not stop there, he went ahead and defiled your sister's and mother's corpse, desecrating your brother's face, stepping on your father's decapitated head. How would you feel? How could you forgive him?

Now, imagine all that pent-up rage you have built over the years vanishing all at once... how would you feel?

"...?"

The pillar of radiance was beautiful, and with its power, disrupted and suppressed all grudges, bloodlust, and the faint wisp of emotions──loyalty──from the walking corpse.

Before Uvogin could question the sudden disappearance of his fighting spirit, Fenric struck. Silver Flash materialized in his remaining hand. The blade gleamed. The reflected sunlight, storming magical energy, and aura of life energy came down on the Eleventh Spider. Finally, Fenric drew blood. A large gash was on Uvogin's shoulder!

" **Invade**."

He did not stop. The frozen air returned to their former state. Water vapor gathered at an incredible rate, and without stop, entered into the wound on Uvogin's shoulder.

Hydrogen oxide, or what we simply call water, is one of the most fascinating weapon in this world. It is the perfect murder tool. It is present everywhere, even deserts, free for all to use, and does not leave any evidence when gone. Therefore, it could be said that water was both the source of life and the harbinger of death.

" **Infuse**."

The walking corpse bloated. Arteries, veins, capillaries, none of the blood vessels were spared. Water intruded into their system and fused with blood, becoming one single entity. Brain, heart, lungs, liver, kidney, stomach, intestines, every organ within Uvogin's body was invaded.

If there was a skill called Practical Magical Combat Ability, the level of his skill would be maxed out.

Throwing rocks and shooting fireballs are simply too crude. There are so many ways to creatively utilize the wondrous spells in a mage's repertoire.

Why would he launch a block of ice at someone when he could lower their body temperature instead? Ceasing their bodily function is way more practical than playing with chances and hoping for a lucky hit. Although it is hard to control those who possess Magic Circuits, indirect methods work too. Medea should know that, yet she still ended up wasting precious magical energy on 'light beams' made out of mana.

" **Invert**."

The water boiled. The blood boiled. Without a single word of warning, the crimson liquid was altered. Howling in pain, blisters formed on the monster skin. A pungent smell filled the air. The water, the blood in its body, have turned into acid.

"FEEEERRRREEEEE──"

The monster who preyed on humans was being eaten inside out. Toxic and corrosive, the acid burned the corpse relentlessly. It was not going to let its meal go. Gradually, the ionic compound dissolved the giant. Struggling was useless. The Nen Beast did not have the power to resist the liquid that made up sixty percent of its body.

"You fought well, Uvo." Fenric stabilized his bleeding and watched his former drinking buddy scream. His left arm was cut clean off. If he did not turn off his pain receptor, he would most likely be gasping in pain as well. He was lucky. Excluding the burning sensation, he did not feel much pain when it happened.

The monster corroded. Mindless as it was, it knew that it was being gnawed away by itself. Could it be that it had gained intelligence? Complicated emotions went through its crimson eyes. Why wasn't it going after its target? It was at the last of its life, shouldn't it be trying to take Fenric down with itself?

Nen was truly mysterious. Active even after death, Uvogin's grudges was not all that was present. Loyalty, regret, bitterness, and respect for his opponent. Maybe, _he_ , not _it_ , was expressing its respect for an enemy who was willing to sacrifice their arm just to land a hit: a true warrior.

It could also be the pillar of radiance, the Holy Sacrament from Fenric. Did it changed the monster's thinking? The embrace of the Holy Mother, the warmth of Maria who led sinners to the Kingdom of Heaven. Did Uvogin see her light?

Unfortunately, Fenric will never know. By the time his bleeding completely stabilized, Uvogin was gone. The barbarian's corpse, standing in that sanctuary of light, was as heroic as he was during life.

"Are you content? Is this the end you were wishing for? A fight to determine a winner... without outside help?"

It was a bittersweet feeling. Everything he prepared, from the missile to the traps, was for naught. Uvogin was the final winner. He ignored death itself just for a chance at a fair and uninterrupted fight.

Again, Fenric mused. Loyalty to Chrollo? Hatred? Did he desire an unrestrained fight? To go out with a boom like a real man... It was truly a wish fitting for the simple and barbaric man Uvogin was.

"...Guess I'll never know. It's my complete lost, Uvo. I'd risk an arm but I'd never risk my life for something like a fair fight." Fenric laughed. The sound of ridicule and admiration rose in his throat.

"Haah. Well then, I still have things to settle so... _I'll see you later_ , Uvo." Gazing as the thief's gallant figure, he lowered the magically-charged gems hidden in his hand. He had prepared for another surprise. You can never be too prepared and they were his last cards, to serve as the smokescreen for his retreat.

In any case, they weren't needed anymore.

" **Burn**." A small bolt of fire flew from his hand, igniting the remains on fire. Due to the spell, the corpse caught on fire easily. Fenric sighed. He won't be holding a funeral for the man. Didn't Uvogin told Fenric himself? That he'd just sully the man's grave.

"..."

──Accompanied by the freezing wind, he stepped out of the canyon, never to return.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

END OF ARC 2.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _A lazy author's tale:_

sumguy: "y u no update author?!"

author: "pls spare me..."

sumguy: "get ova here bitch, no food until next update!"

author: "nuuuu!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Next world coming soon~ I am considering five choices at the moment :O

Hints for the next Mission World candidates:

World 1: Dragonfriend

World 2: Earth Mother

World 3: Maiden of Winter

World 4: One's Own Goal

World 5: VRMMORPG: Realized World


	37. Interlude: Promise of Snow

The sound of blizzard.

Eternally snowing, eternally freezing, the sound of blizzard greeted the young boy for the thousandth time.

"Big brother, big brother!"

"What is it this time?"

Following the loud announcement, a young girl ran into a moderately-decorated bedroom and almost rammed into the young boy, who was about to open the door. Soothing as a canary, her bell-like voice brightened the barren room. She was no different from a princess out of a fairy tale.

"OW!" Accompanied by a cute shriek, she clasped her forehead, her golden blonde hair dancing in the wind.

"What are you doing? Didn't Lord Leiqritus tell you to not run in the hallway? You're going to hurt yourself again..." The young boy smiled helplessly and gently removed the young girl's hands. He inspected her forehead with concern. "...Hm? You don't seem to be hurt... Wait. Hey, are you just faking it...?"

"N─No, It really hurts..." Teardrops hanged from the young girl's innocent eyes. The pair of aquamarine exhibited the utmost purity. With such a performance, no one would ever doubt her words.

"...Really? Come here, I'll help you..." The young boy said with uncertainty. He looked over the young girl's countenance carefully but found no hint of fabrication. Sighing to himself, he ultimately fell for the young girl's deception...

"As if I will! You're definitely lying! I'm not falling for it again! Come here, let me teach you a lesson!" The gentleness in his tone changed.

He had long seen through the young girl. They were siblings after all. And they were particularly intimate even when compared to the other children in their generation. How could he not tell the truth after living together for so many years?

"Ah! Big brother caught me!" A mischievous expression formed on the young girl's face.

"You..." The young boy's lip twitched. He was going to show her the consequences of playing tricks on him.

"Nuh uh, you're not catching me today!" Giggling, the young girl escape from the boy's grasp and out the door.

"Wait, Charlotte!" The young boy, Fenric von Leiqritus, shouted. He was speechless. How could his sister run so fast every time she was caught? Was she born to be a fraudster? Perhaps her inner talent did not lie in the arts of Thaumaturgy but in the essence of being sneaky like the little imp she was.

They were kids, children born to the Leiqritus Family.

The Leiqritus was a house of nobles from the Mage's Association, an ancient and acclaimed family from Germany. They were considered to be elites, and as they were praised, their numbers were made up of famed Enforcers, Curse Masters, Elemental Masters, Archmagi, and first-class lecturers of the Clock Tower. They were even some Master Alchemists who had joined the Atlas Institution to pursue unattainable miracles.

These aristocrats were given everything they desire the moment they were born. Magical supplies, precious herbs, rare materials, olden artifacts, as long as they had potential and the talent to support that claim, they would receive the life other Magi dreamed for.

Perhaps in an ordinary person's view, these people who are born with a silver spoon in their mouths are the most disgusting part of humanity seeing how they treated the 'lowly commoners' lives as nothing.

However, in a mage's view, they were the gifted seeds who carried the hopes of their family. Each blessed with the highest tier Magic Circuits, they only had to live long enough for their magic to reach its apex. Just the pure magical force generated by their Circuits had the power to overwhelm any mundane mages out there.

Of course, these boons are only provided to those who are gifted. The untalented were abandoned. Resources had to be fought for with their very lives on a daily basis and those who failed to reach certain expectation were thoroughly 'weeded out', children below the age of ten included.

Nevertheless, this kind of treatment, despite being inhumane, was still better than what those fetuses born 'non-magical' had to suffer. To the Leiqritus, these children were called 'the Forsaken'. If found, each and every single one of them would be purged and permanently erased from the family tree.

This was normal for an ancient lineage belonging to the aristocratic faction within the Clock Tower. In modern times, resources were scarce. Although they were able to support a large quantity of mages in their individual research, there was still a limit to it, hence the practice of the strong devouring the weak.

 **Circuit Quality:** D

 **Circuit Quantity:** E

 **Circuit Composition:** Dynamic

 **Overall Rating:** D-

 **Assessor's Words:** "The child's Magic Circuits are pathetic. His Circuit Composition is quite unusual but nevertheless useless since he could not achieve what we desire from among the new generation. Due to possessing the minimum requirements for Thaumaturgy practice, he will not be removed. His future status will most likely be a family servant, or if he's capable, a _Hunter_."

This was the horrible truth the former man, now child, came to know of when his potential was tested during his birthday at five years old. Reality was harsh at times. Even for someone who was reincarnated, this slap was too hard for him to withstand.

He knew what the new world was like. Nasuverse, or the Type-Moon universe, was an exceedingly cruel world. Clashes between the ruthless Magi and the Church's fanatics, genocidal acts by blood-thirsty Dead Apostles, incomprehensible phenomenons swallowing entire cities... these surreal events were like a daily routine to the populace of the Moonlit World.

A friend you talk to everyday could be a mass murderer, that caring mother of yours could be a insatiable cannibal, the young girl you just conversed with might just be a corrupted Wraith who is waiting to consume your soul... and no one would even raise an eyebrow when they learn of it because it was normal for them.

Human experimentation, systematic racial extermination, the creation and torture of artificial life, fusion between the living and the dead, these 'harmless' experiments could transform the whole planet into a bloody landscape within a single night.

I wish I'd never known a world like this.

Was it too much to ask? I just want to know the warmth of a mother, I just want to be ignorant of the world's affairs, I just want to have a normal childhood and live through a normal life contentedly.

Alas, the wail of the young boy would never reach anyone.

One might say: "By abandoning the first three stages of life, which are filled with freedom and unforgettable memories, you have succeeded in life and became an elite member of society!" But he'd be immediately shot down by an elder.

"Do not be so naive, boy. This world isn't filled with rainbows and sunshines. Make sure to abandon that pathetic view of yours. Once the inevitable happen, it will be too late to regret it." Such naivety might have worked in his old world, but here, everything was decided on one's birth.

Unless you're a True Magician, you cannot change your own soul. It was an insurmountable line. How could you control an existence of a higher order in concept of the astral plane? You, but a mere mortal, breach into the realm of the divine?

So close, yet so far. One side, a genius unseen in over a century and the favored heiress to the family. Other, a hard-working failure who despite all his efforts, was still the abandoned one who narrowly survived being marked as a Forsaken.

Two siblings, brother and sister.

One in heaven, one in hell.

Knowing each other's pain, but could never become one.

Such, was just another typical event. They were not special. Not the brother, not the sister, nor the ancient lineage whom birthed them. But this, was where the story started. It was one-of-a-kind. A unique story only belonging to them.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Faster, faster! You're so slow!"

It happened on a snowy day.

Covered in the never-ceasing blizzard in this land of frost and snow was the Leiqritus Castle. The fortress stood tall atop the white hill. It was surrounded by a massive forest. If one did not know, one might confuse this giant castle with the headquarters of another famous German Magi lineage: the Einzbern.

It was not strange. Before becoming the exalted bloodline they were today, the Leiqritus were originally Germanic nobles of the Holy Roman Empire. Their past records were lost in time but it was certain that the family had existed before Charlemagne himself ascended to throne.

The longer the lineage, the more powerful their Magic Crests are. If the branch families were included, the Leiqritus would possess multiple Magic Crests of the upper-level class. Such strength rivaled any family where the Twelve Tower Lords from the Clock Tower originated.

Only, the Leiqritus did not fight against the most respected Magi families of the Mage's Association and vie for power. This was not because they were not ambitious, it was simply due to their power spreading too far and wide and was hard to concentrate in one location.

Moreover, internal struggle for resources was a norm among the branch families. Although the position of heir was untouchable, other important positions were replaced regularly and blood were even shed at times.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Fenric was born into the main family where resources were most abundant and security was the greatest, but also where the rules were the most stringent. The pressure on him was almost unbearable, though conversely, the availability of magical knowledge and materials to even the likes of him was decent.

Additionally, he was the most diligent of his generation, being capable of spellcraft in spite of not having a proper tutor. Magecaft was not easy to learn. One wrong step and it could lead to disability or even death, hence the saying: "to be a Magus is to walk with death."

Therefore, when compared to those who have abandoned hope in advancing, he was more favored amongst the older generation. Of course, not as a successor to any position, but as a bodyguard for future family heads. After all, you do not have to be that powerful as long as you are capable of sacrificing your life for someone 'more important'.

It was when they first met on that snowy day.

"Eh? Who is this?"

The young heiress of the main line, Charlotte von Leiqritus, blurted out the moment they met. It was just a usual outing to the forest for her, but to the young boy, it was the moment his fate was determined.

It was an utmost honor, to be able to guard the future mistress. His maturity and speed in advancement defeated his competitors. The children of his batch were barely able to reenact the most basic Mystery while those geniuses were too valuable to be forced upon this lowly position of bodyguard.

Naturally, he was not the sole guard of Charlotte. Two elite mages accompanied her at all time and an entire squad composed of an addition of seven veteran Magi with sufficient combat experiences and an elder of the family rivaling those top Enforcers from the Association would secretly protect her whenever she leaves the Leiqritus Castle's Bounded Field's boundary.

This was the treatment granted to the future heiress.

It was not a joke. Their combined firepower could even take down a low-level Assassin-class Servant from the Holy Grail War. These were highly-skilled combatants trained from their young age. Without Magic Resistance, the Servant would be annihilated in an instant.

"This is Fenric from the main house, milady. He'll be joining us today. This was the family head's decision, my humble self apologizes for any offense." One of the two accompanying mages, the one with bright red hair akin to a burning flame, answered while bowing her head.

"From now on, he will be your 'playmate'. For someone his age, he is an excellent mage, though obviously not on milady's level." The other mage, a man dressed in a grey suit, said flatteringly.

"Hmm... Alright." Charlotte tilted her head and no longer paid any attention to her new bodyguard. She smiled once more when she laid her eyes upon the forest shrouded in snow. "Today... I will beat her record today!" Excitement flashed in her eyes.

"Please be careful, milady. It was rumored that a pack of dire wolves had appeared in the forest." The red-haired mage warned sternly. It seemed unlike her partner who praised the lively snowball for every little thing she did, she was genuinely worried about the young girl.

"What are you scared about, Julia? Milady could terminate those filth without lifting her hand. Moreover, not a single hair on her shall be harmed with us present." The suited man, Freed, snorted.

He was a typical pampered aristocratic member of the Leiqritus. Born with moderately powerful Magic Circuits, he relied on his bloodline for his status. His family also did not bother with his frivolity. As long as he makes sure to spread his seed and deliver capable seedlings, his behavior was inconsequential.

"Whatever! Let's hurry! Reina told me she saw a patch of edelweiss in the forest last week! I must find them before the others do!" Charlotte pouted and looked at the forest longingly. She would have probably rushed in if not for Julia stopping her.

"Come on! This time I won't lose to that Iselma woman! I'll show her that the flowers here are the most beautiful!" Stamping her feet in anger, Charlotte got loose from Julia's hands and rushed into the frozen woods.

"Ah, milady, wait!" Freed shouted and quickly ran after the young girl.

"Fenric! I do not care how young you are. Keep up with us or be lost. You are now the future matriarch's guard. I will tolerate no weaklings." Julia's gentleness for Charlotte completely vanished as she glared at the young boy with a stern gaze.

Fenric was used to it. Her cruel words were not strange. On the contrary, he would usually be ignored so the fact that she warned him gave him a odd feeling of happiness. However, it was her next action which caused the young boy to be filled with fear.

It was silent stare.

Unblinking, unflinching, unmoving──just absolute silence.

Such a stare made him frozen in place. It was as if his entire being was being held hostage by an unfathomable monster. Why was Julia acting like this? Why was her attitude so incongruous? He honestly couldn't stand the silent stare that she was giving him.

Moreover.

Her eyes were cold... dead cold. Like a frozen river amidst the eternal winter, her eyes sent him into the bottom of a chasm, akin to the abyss that one should never stared into. Was this what a real first-class mage was like? No emotions, no sense of self-being... Was this her true self?

 _"Kids... should just be kids. Why suffer?"_

By the time he returned to reality, Julia had long since disappeared.

Her footsteps were visible on the snow-covered ground. And he followed it. Not long after, he came upon three sets of footprints. The first was small and erratic, obviously belonged to the lively Charlotte. The second set was frantic, definitely Freed's. The last was calm and precise. It was Julia's.

 _'The young mistress is searching for flowers to show to someone, hence the irregular patterns. Freed is chasing after her. Despite his earlier words, he's still worried of her getting into trouble. Julia seems calm. She must be experienced in tracking.'_ Crouching down, he calmly analyzed the footprints, doing his best to forget the prior event.

 _'Julia did not erase her footprints nor did she retrace her steps. She's not in a hurry.'_ He did not realize he was the strangest of the bunch. A young boy, barely twelve, was acting as if he had went through a lifetime of experience... Which was sort of true since he was a reincarnator.

 _'Was it an illusion...? I do not know how long have actually passed since I went blank but I don't think it's been long enough for them to travel a great distance. I can't match the two adults' speed, but the one they are following is the young mistress so they can't be fast.'_ Fenric stood back and gazed at the sun.

 _'The sun's slightly past the center so it hasn't been that long since we first met... My current od reserve amounts to roughly six units of magical energy, five units away from fully maturing.'_ His face turned gloomy at the mention of his magic reserves.

 _'Eleven units of magical energy... About a hundred and ten units when I influence mana... What can I do with that...? Even Fate/stay night's protagonist, that pathetic excuse of a Magus, has two to three times my total reserve.'_ He sighed. The future was certainly looking bleak.

 _'If I could receive just a small part of our family's Magic Crest as a reward... I can probably rival Shirou's total reserve... No. I need to stop thinking right now. Look ahead, not behind! If I work hard enough, I can receive more resources. Even if a Crest is impossible, Mystic Codes, gems, and mana crystals could surely...!'_

 _BAANNGGG!_

"What...?!" A loud bang snapped him out of his thoughts. A cloud of snow formed a hundred meters in front of him. _AWWOOOO!_ Then, a wolf's cry was heard. "This howl...? Don't tell me... The dire wolves?!" The howl... It came from the direction the three had went!

A wolf howls to communicate their location to other pack members and to ward off rivaling packs from their territory... And it could also be the signal to relay an attack. It's not nighttime, where they relied on stealth, so this was entirely possible. If that is so, the three could be in danger!

"Wait for me...!"

Fenric did not forget his duty. He was a guard for the future matriarch. Her life was worth a thousand of his. If anything were to happen to her, he would not escape his own execution. Besides, even though he did not want to admit it, he was concerned for the young girl. Her natural liveliness was something he had never seen in other Magi.

Was it because of her upbringing? As the heiress and the inheritor of the Family Crest, she was certainly pampered and had never experience difficulty. Probably, no one except the current family head dared to reprimand her. She grew up unhindered and therefore, the humanity which all mages lost was somehow still living on in that fragile body of hers.

"Maybe she can..."

It was stupid, but he went for it. Loneliness was a scary thing. Despite seeing and coming into contact with people everyday, he felt that he was interacting with machines. Maybe that was why he felt a trace of happiness when Julia warned him. Even if the woman did it out of concern for Charlotte, it was still the sight of a mother's love.

In a way, her gentleness, even not meant for himself, was an unreachable solace. He could not touch it, but he could see it. Yes... he could see it. It was warm, like an ember, burning within the darkness of this dreary world. That's why...

He had to protect it.

He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. A red mark went across his face as he ran pass a sharp branch. A trail of blood flowed down his arm as the scratch was deep. However, he did not care. Ignoring his body, he focused solely on his foot and legs. The spell _Reinforcement_ kicked in at full power.

"I will..."

The first thing he saw amidst the snow-covered ground was red.

It was blood, leaking right from the body of a white wolf. Its head seemed to have been decapitated by something sharp. His eyes, which were his most sensitive body part towards magical energy, saw the color of magic. _'Blue and green.'_ The Element was Wind. Blowing at his face, he understood that a wind blade must be the wolf's killer.

Continuing forward, he saw more body parts scattered across the ground. _'Red.'_ Another Element, in the form of Fire, became more visible. He was not disgusted by the gore. In fact, the Fire Elements complimented the blood-covered snow. Such a horrible sight was already the norm to a Magecraft practitioner like him.

 _'Since they were all done in by Magecraft, the guards must have been the killer. Most were killed by wind blades. The rest have their brains incinerated. The fire user is obviously more experienced and knew to kill effectively and use her prana efficiently.'_ The three were already under attack.

 _'The wind user is Freed and the fire user must be Julia... Then what about Charlotte? She should technically be the strongest since she is...'_ He stopped his thoughts there. What was he thinking? Charlotte wasn't like him, a logical monster depleted of humanity. She was an ordinary girl who was two years younger. How could she react normally in front of these savage beasts?

 _'These wolves should not pose a harm to the group... but what is this feeling in my chest?'_ Fenric clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He had to remain composed. The three were safe, there was no way the two elite mages would lose to a group of wolves.

The dire wolves were larger and swifter than those wolves that should already be extinct in Germany, but in the end, they were still some low-level genetically-modified grey wolves, probably the result of some other Magi. They're not Magical Beasts.

 _'I should see them soon. Just a little further ahe─'_ He paused.

Standing before him, in that familiar grey suit was Freed. The expensive suit of his was dirtied by blood. His pants was torn and a small gash was on his shoulder. The wound was most likely from the wolves' ambush. Overall, the man was fine.

If you exclude the fact that the man was now embedded inside an ice statue... and broken in half.

 _'Silver and light blue...'_ The color surrounding him was the one representing the Element of Water. This was the complete opposite of Julia, the fire user. There was no way the woman wielded two conflicting Elements, and he did not believe it was Charlotte either.

The young girl would never attack her guards for no reason, and there was no way she could be manipulated, even when considering Caster-class Servants. The young girl's Magic Circuits' quality was too high. Any Mental Interference spell would never get past her natural Resistance.

"Then who... or _what_ did this to Freed?" He touched the statue and felt the coldness within it. A spell grasped the ice's structure and gave him new information: a centuries-old frost sanctuary, a eternally falling snowstorm, a natural phenomenon beyond human imagination...

His whole body froze in terror.

"What is this?!" Clasping his head in pain, he fell onto his knees. He shivered in fear. He had saw winter, the origin of winter. Right in the center, something that shouldn't exist in this world, it wasn't suppose to be here...!

"What is an Elemental doing here?!" Fenric panicked. The 'thing' he saw was a class of Mystery whose foundations could never be replicated by mere Magecraft. Its existence itself was a miracle. That 'thing'... It was a Nature Spirit, a spiritual body formed by the will of the planet itself...!

"Snow Sprite...!" The Spirit of Winter, the Winter Maiden whose power comes from nature, an ice incarnate. He could not be mistaken. Just a slight glance told him everything. This thing was Servant-class. It could manipulate winter and infinitely regenerate within ice. The snow-covered forest was a natural territory for such a being.

 _BAAANNGGG!_

Before anything, his body moved.

Without any equipment or preparation. Without any proper reinforcement. Without adequate power... His body moved. The pathetic pair of legs of his ran at full speed. The twelve-year-old young boy ran past the trail of corpses and arrived at his final destination.

"Julia..."

The red-haired woman was in front of him. Her back was reclined against a half-broken tree. The large trunk was cut cleanly in half, it was as if it had been severed by a invincible blade.

"Julia...!"

A pool of blood was beneath the fallen woman. Wounds were everywhere. Her left leg was gone, her right hand was missing four fingers, her ears were both bleeding, her left eye was hollow, and a creeping cold was gradually eating away her life force. Hypothermia would be the least thing to worry about right now.

"...Aaa"

The woman tried to open her mouth, but no sound came out. Her windpipe was crushed and her throat heavily damaged by the frost. All she could do was open the only eye and gaze at the approaching young boy.

"W─Wait a moment, I─I'll... I'll save you." Fenric frantically said.

It was cruel and twisted. The scenery where peaceful landscape was slowly being dyed in black took shape in his mind. His mental trigger was activated. With a hand on the woman's body, he was going to use up all his prana to heal her. Even if he couldn't cure her detached limbs, he could still stop the bleeding before going to find help.

A hand gently hold the young boy's arm.

"J─Julia!" Fenric cried out, happy at the woman's response. She was not dead, not dead, not dead. As long as he could mend the serious injuries, he could bring her back to the castle for better treatment...!

 _Stop._

 _Just... Stop._

The young boy stopped. His eyes stared straight into the woman's. There was no traces of the coldness she showed him earlier. What was there... was the gentleness she saw in Charlotte. But this time... it wasn't for the young girl alone.

This time.

It was for him.

"Ju, lia...!" Teardrops slid down his face.

Why was he crying?

Why does his heart hurts so much?

He was not young. He was not naive. He had seen the things they do. He had seen the fate of those who failed. He'd be older than her if both his lives were to combine.

Then why...

Was he crying?

 _Save her... Will you?_

Like a summer day in an old childhood. A young boy holding his parents' hands. The expanding ocean, the boundless sky. He saw himself smiling in that picturesque scenery.

"I will... save you...!"

Tears did not stop. His decision did not waver. He had to save Julia. The consequences did not matter. Even if the heaven were to collapse, even if Alaya were to command his death, he'd still be here.

 _I'm right here... don't cry._

"What do, you mean... by don't cry? I am here too! I am here too! Can you hear me?! Can you see me?! Julia!"

 _Promise me... save her._

"I will save her! I will save you! I swear! I will never go against my words, so don't go! Stay here!"

 _Than...k... you._

The sound of blizzard greeted the young boy for the thousandth time. Julia... She had departed in silence. Her words of thanks resounded in his mind repeatedly. The young woman, a stranger whom he'd never met... She was going to start a new journey in another place.

But the confused Fenric did not know. He held her body and pulled her closer. Why was he crying for someone he'd just met? Why did he feel so much grief? Perhaps, the anguish he'd held in since the beginning of this life had finally burst out.

In the end, there was one thing he knew.

"I have to save her."

A fire was burning within him.

"I will... save her!"

The fire will not be extinguished.

Wiping his tear-stained eyes, he focused on the direction where silver was gathered. It was undeniably where the Snow Sprite was.

The chance at winning... was zero.

The chance of rescuing Charlotte and escaping... was zero.

"GAIA! ALAYA! HEAR ME?! I WILL DO ANYTHING! SO PLEASE...! GIVE ME POWER TO SAVE HER! NO MATTER THE COST, NO MATTER THE PRICE, I WILL PAY IT...!" Standing amidst this land of frost and snow, the young boy shouted out all his pent-up emotions.

Silence greeted him.

How could an entity on the level of the planet's will, Gaia, and the collective consciousness of mankind, Alaya, answer a tiny human like him? He was not special. He did not have the potential to become special. And he did not have the worth to even be sacrificed.

But something else greeted him.

 _"...What do you seek?"_

A light appeared amidst the darkness.

 _"...What do you seek?"_

A voice... A bestial roar from a primordial beast reached him. With it, the dignity of a myth. The power that no man could ever hope to reach.

 _"What do you seek, **Fenric von Leiqritus**?"_

A massive sun came into his mind. The indelible roar caused the sun to vanish and a giant, golden eye stared down on him like an ant. And he, the ant, stared back at the sun without any fear.

Not everything in this world happened due to coincidence.

He was the origin of **limitless** , he was **limitlessness** itself. This body, was mere vessel. The Reverse Side was illustrious, the forbidden territory beyond humanity's horizon was not just a fable exchanged through words, it was the grand symbol shining amidst the many stars in this universe of ours.

Perhaps with this power, he too, can become a protagonist.

"Ah."

The vast darkness he was floating in burst into glistering twilight.

Gravity disappeared.

He felt the warm embrace of a never-existed mother.

Slowly, the world faded away. In return, was the massive sun which was hanging in the middle of the sky. Winged creatures flew around it, dancing in the joy of freedom. The creatures of earth howled, their craving for independence had long since engraved upon his soul.

Their glory symbolized the dawn of a new era.

Then... he fainted.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Charlotte was running.

Behind her, was a woman of incomparable beauty. With a head full of long white hair and glistening silver eyes, the Snow Sprite floated above the ground and chased after the crying young girl. Everything blocking her was frozen in ice and broken down into tiny crystals.

"Go away!" Charlotte shouted.

They had ran into a pack of dire wolves not long after they entered the forest. The pack was unusually large, and the wolves were not weak, but when put up against an elite mage, they simply were not worth much. Their combined effort in taking down the Magi was no difference from standing still and waiting to be slaughtered.

When Jullia arrived, the wolves started dying out at a rapid rate. The fire user had easily cooked the wolves alive. At that point, the 'intense' battle had already turned into a one-sided massacre.

But that's when everything went wrong.

The largest dire wolf, likely the pack leader, suddenly howled. The other wolves did the same. Regardless of the circumstances, even when being killed, the pack continued to howl. They ignored their falling brethren and only gaze at the sky.

Just when the final wolf, the pack leader, was killed by Julia, a snowstorm brewed. It was very sudden, however, the group ignored it. Blizzards and intense hailing was common in the region. Why would they question things that happen on a daily basis?

They should've ran.

The wolf pack was not just a pack. It was a tribe of extinct wolves whom somehow survived until today. And the primary reason they were able to unite several packs, create a tribe, and hunt safety was due to their worship in the Spirit of Winter.

The Elemental had been the tribe's guardian for almost a century and had guaranteed their survival. It was also the one who ordered their migration towards the Leiqritus territory as the forest here was abundant with prey. The Nature Spirit was secluded from society, so how would it know the region was under Magi's control?

Now what would you feel when the people you've been protecting for tens of years was suddenly slaughtered?

The Snow Sprite was enraged. For the first time since decades, it materialized itself in the physical world and attacked the humans who provoked it. The complex Bounded Field established by the Leiqritus did nothing to stop it. Freed did not last a single second as he was immediately turned into an ice statue before being cut into two halves.

Julia, understanding she stood zero chance against the enraged Elemental, immediately took hold of Charlotte and ran away. However, the two humans could not outrun a centuries-old monster. It was not long before they were cornered.

Charlotte, being the heiress to an ancient Magus lineage, was not completely powerless. There were many life-saving Mystic Codes on her body. Even the random shoe she wore that day was a Mystic Code which warded off cold temperature and increased her agility in snow terrains.

Thanks to them, they managed to avoid the Snow Sprite's frost and escaped to the other side, towards the castle direction and where Fenric was. They had to call for reinforcements, buy enough time for the old monsters within the family to deal with the creature with their family treasures. They'd never abandon the heiress to an invader.

But good things do not last forever. The Snow Sprite was not weak. Within moments, it understood it was deep inside enemy territory. The land told her so, and she believed it. Although nature was her ally, she did not have the strength to suppress the Leiqritus. How could such a long lineage not have a trump card or two?

Thus, it gathered its power and crushed the two ants. Julia, who was already prepared to sacrifice herself, took the brunt of the impact and fell. It was a miracle that she was still alive when Fenric found her. Perhaps she'd mistaken the young boy as Charlotte? Or did she saw through the boy's facade? No one will ever know now.

As for Charlotte, she successfully slipped away. The remaining ice storm from the Snow Sprite which passed through Julia's body had struck her, but the attack did not harm the heiress. The accessories she worn on her body: two ribbons, shirt's buttons, a necklace, and various things had shattered, creating layers upon layers of barriers.

This was when the Snow Sprite sensed something _wrong_. Nature, which had responded to her every demand, suddenly stopped. Like a computer at the end of its serviceable life, it stopped operating and the Elemental, the user, could only blankly stare at the screen.

Then, _they_ appeared.

It was a sight straight out of a fantasy tale.

Before the Snow Sprite could figure out what happened, a stream of flames burst out and slammed her to the ground. Looking up, one would be able to see a massive two-winged, four-legged red lizard. It was a legendary beast everyone in the world knew of: a _dragon_.

The Adult Red Dragon had emerged from nowhere, surprising the Nature Spirit. It had lived for centuries, but it had never seen a creature of this caliber. Its Dragon's Breath had easily overwhelmed the puny Elemental. The so-called 'eternal ice' that made up her body was being melted at an unprecedented speed.

Air itself was incinerated. The brewing blizzard was destroyed by the legendary heat. The forest surrounding them were turned into ashes. The ground beneath them became lava. A dragon's might was not to be trifled with.

Unfortunately, the Spirit of Winter's nightmare did not stop. Because just as a tenth of its body were almost melted down, a second sun rose up to the sky. For the second time, the temperature in the area spiked up once more as snow were thawed.

A three-legged crow chirped. It was the legendary Golden Crow from various East Asian mythologies. As the representation of the Sun, it was the worst opponent for the Ice Elemental. And therefore, the moment it crashed down, the Snow Sprite shrieked in pain.

It was not just being 'burned'. No, such an attack was too simple. The Golden Crow was literally burning the Snow Sprite's 'being' from this plane of existence. If it were to be killed, it would never be able to manifest on Earth with a physical or spiritual body ever again.

The nightmare continued.

A flaming red bird with multiple tails like a peacock's imitated the Golden Crow and collided against the Snow Sprite. The third sun was the Zhu Que, the Vermilion Bird of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. A creature from the Phantasmal Species that was far above the Snow Sprite's level: a Divine Beast.

The Vermilion Bird represents the fire-element, the direction south, and the season summer. It was literally the symbol of fire, just like the two previous beasts who struck the Snow Sprite. The affinity between the two were simply abysmal.

By now, the snow forest had transformed into a land of active volcano. Scorching inferno set the land ablaze. Smoke clouds filled the sky as powdery ash replaced the cold snow and raining down upon the blackened land.

An eight-legged lesser dragon, the Fire Salamander, a four-legged wingless dragon, the Lava Drake, a beast of the abyss, the Hellhound, a limbless dragon, the Magma Wyrm... Phoenix, Ash Guardian, Flaming Bull, Lava Golem, and even a fire-aligned Elemental attacked the Spirit of Winter one after another.

As one would expect, the Snow Sprite did not last a minute before being completely obliterated from the earth's surface. These creatures only spoke of in legends and myths showed no mercy. Monstrous Beasts, Phantasmal Beasts, Divine Beasts, just the amount of them would send even the greatest heroes running.

Time was stopped.

As if nothing had happened, the red landscape dissipated. The inferno receded and the raining ash returned to the same cold snow. The scenery which one would never forget had vanished, but the young girl would never ever forget it.

The Snow Sprite was not there. It had been assimilated by the miracle she saw. Were they pulled into that world unknowingly? Was the fabric of reality replaced by another layer? The young girl did not understand. All she could do was to blankly stare at the eternally brewing blizzard in silence.

Within minutes, alarm went throughout the forest. A squad of mages lead by a sixty-year-old elder rushed towards Charlotte's direction crazily. It was an unprecedented emergency. The Bounded Field did not go off, no request for help were sent to them, they had not recognized the magnitude of the situation until it was too late.

When they finally found the missing heiress, the panicking Magi saw a serene sight. A young boy, whose hair had turned partially white and skin wrinkled like an old man's, was hugging the young girl with care. Signs of crying could be seen on her face, but yet she somehow found peace in the boy's embrace.

No one truly understood what occurred in that snow-covered forest that day. The corpses of the two accompanying mages were discovered not long after, however, their cause of death could not be investigated.

The young boy, Fenric, showed intense sign of magic overuse. He should have ran out of od and used his life force to compensate for whatever spell he evoked. That alone took away almost three years of his total lifespan, but such a sacrifice was expected from a guard like him.

Ultimately, the family decided to help the boy recover and awarded him with the prize he deserved under the young girl's insistence. It seemed the event had traumatized her. She was now stuck to the young boy.

Two siblings, brother and sister.

One in heaven, one in hell.

Knowing each other's pain, but could never become one.

No one knew what happened that day, under that sanctuary of snow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

You guys have already figured out three of the five world candidates :O

Next Mission World candidates:

World 1: Dragonfriend → Dragonfriend Kingdom Lugnica → **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**

World 2: Earth Mother → Porcelain rank adventurer → **?**

World 3: Maiden of Winter → Holy Maiden of Winter → **?**

World 4: One's Own Goal → Ainz Ooal Gown → **Overlord**

World 5: VRMMORPG: Realized World → Aincrad → **Sword Art Online**


	38. Edelweiss II

"I see."

Blood was spurting all over the place as the headless Fenric fell to the ground.

A single phrase was all he could voice out... because it only took a second for his head to be removed from his shoulders. This showed the difference between him and his opponent. It was a mountain he could not overcome.

In front of him was a young maiden. She has a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. A sense of regality and saintliness could be felt when one gazed upon her countenance. However, the coldness in her eyes went against her elegant yet naive look.

 **"Battle end. The winner is Artoria Pendragon (Servant)."**

Fenric's eyes was greeted by light once more. The grass plains he stood on slowly faded away as it was replaced by an empty and futuristic-looking room. This was the Training Ground, where all the actions happen during a Candidate's seven-day rest time.

The default location he set was a training chamber coupled with a firing range. It was the size of a football field. Weapons of various origin hanged on the sidewalls and different ammunition littered across the ground. The whole place could be said to be decorated by war.

Within here, any character from a fictional world could be chosen as his opponent and it cost zero point to do so. He just have to pay the fees for the Training Ground's access and he could stay for as long as he wants.

It was not much of a virtual environment either. The sensations were genuine... it was too real to be virtual. He really felt himself dying when his head was lopped off by the Proud Knight-King.

Any sane man would not use the Training Ground like how he did. At the very least, no one would ask to be actually killed during training. But Fenric knew that true experience could only be gained during real life-or-death situations.

The Training Ground was really an amazing place. Rather, the only limitation was the Rank limitation, which meant that every Equipment he simulated could not exceed what a Fifth Rank could do.

"But the limit of one's rank can be overcome through strategies."

Similar to how he defeated Uvogin, if he did not choose grass plains as the map and chose a more urban area, perhaps he would have stood a chance, no, perhaps he could've bought time for reinforcements to arrive.

"...Though there's no proper reinforcement to be summoned here." Fenric rubbed his neck and browsed through the map options. The phantom pain was still lingering around where his neck was severed.

He could actually summon allies, but that would ruin the purpose of his training. He was not trying to improve his teamwork, he was trying to measure the difference between him and an opponent who's far stronger. In other words: to learn from repeating death over and over again.

The only reinforcement he'd call in would be additional weapons and nothing at Fifth Rank except some Equipment with special properties, such as dragon-slaying, could properly harm Artoria. And even then, what they could do is minor and woudn't save him from being cut down.

"Let's try again with someone weaker."

It's been a day since he returned from Hunter x Hunter.

Before leaving, he met up with Richard, informing him of his indefinite absent. There were also the many things he had to settle, such as contacting Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio, and recalling the deployed Beywish troops from the other cities.

The Beywish Family will stop all aggression. He was going to lock down the family until his return. After all, he does not want anything happening to his base. There were idiots everywhere and the Beywish was his headquarter. It would be troublesome to lose it because some arrogant fool decided he was better than others and went on to provoke a war.

Besides, he did this since he did not know how a world's time would flow when a Edelweiss Candidate leaves. It was better to be safe. Perhaps a year would pass, a decade would pass, or maybe not even a second would have passed after he was given another Hunter x Hunter related mission. He'd tried asking Cardinal, but guess what? Yup. She told him nothing.

"...How laughable." Fenric sighed. His voice was full of exhaustion.

 _Let justice be done though the heavens fall._ He remembered reading this from somewhere in the past. It was a philosophical statement, quite appropriate for his current situation: justice must be realized regardless of consequences.

But what is justice?

The concept of justice itself is subjective. What is right and what is wrong, every individual has their own view towards it. One might consider the breaking of law for their loved ones evil but to others it is reasonable as long as none was harmed in the process.

Fenric's justice, in this case, is survival in order to achieve his goal. Although he was no pacifist, he do not favor the taking of lives either. Unless birthed intentionally, something like pure evil do not exist. In the end, he was just another victim of tragedy. Perhaps he had been hoping for a less bloody mission from the beginning?

 **"Mission World: Hunter x Hunter"**

 **"Mission Difficulty: Fifth Rank"**

 **"Number of Participants: 1"**

 **"Number of Main Tasks: 3"**

 **"Task 1: Become a Professional Hunter, individual reward will be based on the number of exam tries."**

 **"Task completed. The Hunter Exam was passed on the first try. A large-scale promotion will be added to the final evaluation."**

 **"Task 2: Acquire 10 Items valued above 100 million jenny, additional reward will be based on the amount of items acquired."**

 **"Task completed. The total items acquired and their value have exceeded the highest level. A large-scale promotion will be added to the final evaluation."**

 **"Task 3: Eliminate 50 Mafia Enforcers, 25 Mafia Lieutenants, 10 Mafia Captains, 5 Mafia Bosses, and 1 of the Ten Don, additional reward will be based on the additional kill count."**

 **"Task completed. The total elimination count has exceeded the highest level. A large-scale promotion will be added to the final evaluation."**

 **"Final Evaluation: Rank S+"**

 **"Final Reward: 24,000 Exchange points, 6 Attribute points, 3 Skill points."**

The reward he received was slightly greater than Grimgar's. This was due to him focusing more on the mission's completion. To be honest, he'd expected some kind of prize for attaining the maximum possible evaluation, but it seemed that Edelweiss did not care.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Shepherd of Mendacity]**

Effect: Deceptions become 10% more believable or 50% more believable when the target's affection towards you is at least of the _friends_ level.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Fortunately, the title wasn't bad. At least he didn't get something completely useless.

"Begin." Chuckling at the title's irony, Fenric pressed down on a button.

 **"Map generated."**

Moonlight shined down on the quiet temple.

 _'The time is night. The map is Ryuudou Temple.'_ Feeling the staircase made of brick, Fenric narrowed his eyes as a silver spear appeared in his right hand. _'No limits on Equipment.'_ It was an Equipment without any additional properties, a _False Equipment_ according to Edelweiss.

 _'The terrain isn't favorable nor disadvantageous.'_ A black Trojan shield with open curves at two edges appeared in his left. Bulky plate armor enveloped his whole body. His appearance was just like a medieval knight. _'And the opponent is...'_

 _Step._

The wind blew as a man stepped out of the shadows and into the temple grounds. He was the definition of purple. Indigo eyes, long indigo hair tied into a ponytail, and dressed in a traditional light purple hakama and kimono. Imagine what a true samurai swordsman would look like, if you will.

"...Sasaki Kojirou, a man who do not actually exist."

"There are no banquet tonight nor are you invited. Although the moon's beauty is enough to quench my boiling spirit, but I must ask, stranger, why have you come?" Sasaki Kojirou, the False Assassin from Fate/stay night, spoke up. In his grip was his trusty blade, Monohoshi Zao, a type of Japanese long sword called a nodachi.

"..." Clenching his spear and testing his shield, Fenric walked up and arrived at the temple's entrance.

"A silent one, I see. However, I will allow you to pass no further. This is my last warning, stranger." The nameless samurai narrowed his eyes. His grip tightened and his sword was pointed at the nearing Magus.

"One more step, and your body shall fall." His tone was no longer playful.

 _Clang!_

The moment he finished, sword and spear collided.

At the same time, both side understood their position.

The sword was the first to reach despite the spear moving first. The apparent difference in agility was thus proven. The spear was easily parried. The difference in skill was proven. Additionally, the spear wielder was pushed back after the clash. The difference in physical strength was proven.

"Looks like I did not need the high ground. You do not have the strength to overcome me, knight." Despite his words, he did not underestimate his opponent. Cold as ice and composed as a true samurai, he got into a stance readied the next strike. Furthermore, he no longer sounded neutral as he referred the white-haired Magus as a 'knight': a combatant, and not a 'stranger': a civilian.

From the start, the master swordsman had let his opponent past the gate without attacking. This was not due to mercy but simply because he had no reason to do so. He was not commanded by Medea to forcefully be the gate's guard anymore. Instead, he was the temple's protector according to what Fenric had set up.

"I've warned you. Although I am but a mere temple guard, I will not hesitate to cut you down... nor do I care the reason of your intrusion." Once again, the man was filled with the intention to kill. An oppressive aura gushed out, causing Fenric to pause. One could feel their eyes tingling just by looking at the blade in his hands.

"Fall here, knight."

Monohoshi Zao gleamed. The moonlight's reflection came down upon the armored mage.

After six consecutive flashes, the Western knight collapsed to the floor. Blood leaked out of his bulky armor.

The strikes had been nearly instant. Although the nameless samurai had the power to cut through metal plates, he still went for the gaps within the armor. He even had the leisure to slowly target as every slash had hit his opponent's vital point.

"Should've listened to me."

Saying his farewells, the Assassin-class Servant returned to his task of gazing at the dazzling moon, appreciating her beauty. To spectators, his aloof back was a memorable sight. But to his fallen enemies, what they would see at this moment would be an oppressing height impossible to overcome by mere human.

 **"Battle end. The winner is Sasaki Kojirou (Servant)."**

Along with Cardinal's unchanging voice, the false world enshrouded by the moonlit night gradually vanished. However, the master swordsman's mercilessness had undeniably been carved into his challenger's mind.

"Again!"

At his request, the disappearing world froze. The simulation was restarted. A similar process to time reversal occurred as the broken fragments put themselves back together, creating another false world. Soon, Ryuudou Temple and its surrounding was constructed.

 **"Map generated."**

 _Step._

"There are no banquet tonight nor are you invited. Although the moon's beauty is enough to quench my boiling spirit, but I must ask, stranger, why have you come?" As if the previous event never happened, Sasaki Kojirou stepped out of the shadows and repeated the same line.

"A silent one, I see. However, I will allow you to pass no further. This is my last warning, stranger." The nameless samurai pointed his partner, Monohoshi Zao, at Fenric. "One more step, and your body shall fall─"

 _Whoosh!_

The silver spear flew through the air.

Once more, the samurai and the knight clashed. This time, the bulky armor was taken off and the shield that kept getting in his way was abandoned. Fenric chose to discard all defense and went on a full-on aggressive assault.

Spell after spell bombarded the temple grounds. Sasaki Kojirou had no Magic Resistance as Class Skill, hence even ordinary Magecraft was effective. A single fireball enhanced by simple knowledge in chemistry created a great explosion and resulting in a sea of flames.

The temple was burning.

Dancing among the twilight, two men fought. Sparks flew, blood fell. Dual wielding a pair of twin Persian shamshirs, the knight transformed into a desert warrior. He lunged at the samurai with undeniable swiftness. Every thrust swore to behead his nemesis.

And the desert warrior was killed.

 **"Map generated."**

Again.

 **"Battle end. The winner is Sasaki Kojirou (Servant)."**

And again.

 **"Map generated."**

And again.

 **"Battle end. The winner is Sasaki Kojirou (Servant)."**

And again.

His head was cut off. His limbs severed and turned into paste. His eyes hollowed and his nails detached. His throat drowned in blood and his fingers lopped off. His voice muted and his hearing vanished.

The weapons in his hand changed every few runs, his tactics growing better and better. Spells, curses, guns, artillery, sabres, rapiers, falchions, whips, daggers, halberds, war axes, dual shields... he tried everything. Those that worked were kept to study, those that failed were discarded, his strategy against the samurai who never existed improved step by step.

Repeating and repeating. The burning temple became a never-ending loop.

 _Squelch._

 **"Battle end. The winner is Sasaki Kojirou (Servant)."**

"Again!" The fortieth round concluded in his loss... No, it was not over! Not willing to give up, new weapons materialized in his hand as Fenric walked up the temple stairs without any sign of fatigue.

 **"Map generated."**

What followed was an intense clash between the two.

 _Squelch._

 **"Battle end. The winner is Sasaki Kojirou (Servant)."**

He died, for the forty-first time.

"Aga─" However, before he could announce the forty-second match, he paused.

Cold sweat slid past his vacant eyes as his hand, which held a Chinese flying claw, froze in place. The sound of rapid breathing reverberated throughout the fading world. His heartbeat slowed down to a still. He could not move his legs. His words were stuck in his throat. It was as if he was wedged between two mountains.

"Am... Am I scared...?" The frozen man said in disbelief.

How could he be afraid? He did not dread the nameless samurai nor was he tired. He had went through the forty-one battles without showing a single sign of fatigue all thanks to the Training Ground's settings. So why did he stop?

"...I guess that's enough for today." He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. It must be a sort of exhaustion. Yes, that's right. His body was at its optimum state but perhaps his mind was fatigued from the pressure. He needs rest.

Everything will be fine.

Telling himself so, Fenric proceeded out of the Training Ground and went to the Trading Area. There was a coffee shop he favored as the drinks and services were all free. Seeing the transparent pillar, he did not forget to access the Auction House. After all, he had already procured an adequate amount of points.

 **[Items]**

 **[Equipment]**

 **[Skills]**

Browsing through the wares, Fenric opened up his status screen and went through its contents. Adding onto the original 51,000 points and the 24,000 points he gained from Hunter x Hunter, he now has a sum of 140,550 Exchange points.

This was due to him stockpiling various strange items from the black market through the Mafia's channel. Especially the things that have been imbued with their creator's intent, that is to say, objects that have their owner's Nen left behind in them. Those sold for quite a bit on the Auction.

Out of hundreds of artifacts and rare treasures he collected, only about thirty of them were considered Equipment. Additionally, most of them were False Equipment without any properties. He had brought back the best of them and sold them on the Auction House. This netted him a total of 65,550 points after deducting the five percent fee.

One example of the things he brought back would be:

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Ben's Knife - Number 13]**

Rank: Fourth Rank

Category: Weapon/Knife

Properties: Attack Speed +15%, Sharpness Lvl 2

... ... ... ... ... ...

"The Fourth Rank... Am I close to it?" Sipping on his coffee, Fenric was reminded of one of his attribute which was also capped.

His INT did not raise after reaching 9.9 and no matter what he did, it wouldn't go up. It even denied an Attribute point he tried to used. On the bright side, seeing how well he was performing, he should be near the Fourth Rank.

Unfortunately, he did not know the criteria for advancing. Cardinal had been adamant, refusing to answer any question regarding the five ranks, no, not just the five ranks, but any question regarding Edelweiss as a whole.

What is its origin? Who created it? Who is behind it? How did it gather this many people? What is the requirement to be chosen as a Candidate? Where did all these Items, Equipment, and Skills come form?

"Guess I am just a cannon fodder right now. Fifth Ranks aren't worth much, eh?" He chuckled and continued admiring the countless merchandises. Phantasmal mounts, holy swords, demon swords, god-slaying spears, everything could be found in either the Auction House or the official Edelweiss store, which is ran by Cardinal.

Fenric's conjecture is not wrong. If we consider Edelweiss as a kingdom, then the Fifth Ranks are like he said, cannon fodders: conscripted soldiers, farmers, and civilians who do not know how to fight properly. Fourth Ranks are trained soldiers, made up of those who learned how to fight. Third Ranks are officers and the kingdom's special forces, the elites from the army who are too valuable to lose in battle. Second Ranks are generals, nobles, and royals, they're at the top of the hierarchy. Lastly, the First Rank is the king, the ruler himself.

"...Is that Balmung?" Fenric caught a glimpse of a familiar name and quickly scrolled to it, however... "This isn't the Balmung I know of... This realm is really connected to the multiverse, huh?" He shrugged.

There were too many Items and Equipment of similar names even though there were fundamentally different and had different powers. Hey, he might even find Excalibur... Oh, nevermind, he just saw one. It was **[Excalibur Rapidly: Holy Sword of Heavenly Flare]**.

"Is this from High School DxD─ Hm?" Something caught his eyes.

 **Memory Crystal:** A beautiful diamond-shaped crystal. When activated, it will store the user's memories up to a maximum of ten years time. 10,000 Exchange points.

"This... This will be useful."

It was an Item from the official Edelweiss store. Fenric did not hesitate and immediately purchased it. The Memory Crystal would be immensely helpful. It is practical, and since he couldn't remember everything despite having the tricks he learned from the Atlas' alchemists, he could simply store his memories of every fictional works he knew of inside it.

Something like a perfect memory could not be easily achieved. He might be able to recall all the major and some minor events, but remembering every little details? That is unfeasible. Thankfully, with this Item, he just have to sink into the depths of his mind and save those memories inside the crystal.

"A simple Skill like **[Create Water]** cost 10,000 points, **[Fireball]** cost 28,000, **[Chain Lightning]** cost 91,000, **[Fallen Down]** is 440,000... My Exchange points can get me an intermediate-grade Skills but the stronger and more advanced Skills are impossible. The best ones cost upwards of five to ten million and aren't even available in the Auction House. They could only be bought from the store operated by Cardinal." He mused.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure. Maybe I'll get lucky and buy a Skill consider useless to others... though I doubt it." He shook his head and closed the **[Skills]** tab. He'd done looking through the three tabs. The only one he did not pay much attention was the Equipment section seeing how he could not equip a fourth one due to his Rank's limit.

"Unlike other Candidates, I do not need to worry about Skills. If I save for when I reach the next rank, I'll definitely have enough points for top-tier Fourth Rank Equipment so I won't have to worry even if I were to get the hardest tasks on my first Fourth Rank mission." Fenric smiled as he let the coffee's smell slowly heal his fatigued mind.

As the former Magician said, Magecraft itself is not a Skill but a form of knowledge. It was an overwhelming advantage, one could even call it a 'cheat' as every Candidate starts from the bottom, having merely 1 point in every attribute.

One's physical strength and magical reserve may be reset, but as long as one has a minimum-level of power and could strategize, gaining the lost power would just be a matter of time. Fenric was no different.

Knowledge is the ultimate weapon. Foreknowledge of future plot had led him to assured victories while his proficiency in the mystical arts covered him for every mistake he made.

Results do not lie. Although his actions so far, such as the way he completed his tasks, were considered cowardly, he had certainly achieved them with the highest evaluation according to Cardinal.

"But how is my Magecraft working..."

If there was one thing that worried Fenric, it was the source of his power. You see, the many Thaumaturgical Foundations, which support every Magecraft of various origins within his arsenal, are 'engraved' upon the World in the form of scholarship or religion. In other words, Foundations are necessary for the usage of Magecraft.

Then what is this 'World'? Was Edelweiss acting as the source? Were the Magic Formulas taken directly from his old world and transferred to him when he executed them? There should be a level of interference from every world he visits if that is the case... so how are his spells working so normally?

He had long discovered how his spells do not decrease in strength. He also knew that he could try to understand them without the usual consequences of them weakening. Was Edelweiss suppressing the World's Will then?

So many assumptions, yet zero answer.

But!

Answers could be found.

Nothing is impossible in this realm of infinite possibilities.

 **"Welcome to the Library!"**

The moment Fenric stepped through the gate, he was greeted by a surreal sight.

It was a sea of books.

Illuminated by a giant chandelier, the mythical archives of Edelweiss showed its presence. The shelves piled upon each other and went beyond the heavens. Exquisite vintage chairs accompanied by treasured tables embellished with ancient wood lined up rows after rows. However, those were not the most eye-catching part.

It was the books.

Each and every single one of them was distinct and individualistic. Some were scrolls, some were literally a mountain of papers, artificial, natural, there was even a grimoire carved onto a giant man-eating flower.

 **"Every book within the Library is readable. The searching and instant accessing of your desired book is available at every checkpoint's pillar."**

 **"Books are categorized into five levels, each level denotes the corresponding Candidate's Rank with fifth being the lowest. You are only allowed to read books of the fifth level."**

 **"As a first-time visitor, you are automatically given a chance to stay for the duration of 3 hours!"**

 **"A fee must be paid if you wish to stay for a longer duration. The Library fee is 1,000 Exchange points per hour."**

 **"Well then, please enjoy your stay at the Library!"**

Wasting no time, Fenric moved towards one of the checkpoints. They were crystal statues, each different from each other. The one Fenric walked up to had the shape of a unicorn. The exquisite craftsmanship made the statue seemed life-like.

 **"Welcome!"**

 **"This is an Information Pillar."**

 **"You may search through every book of your corresponding rank."**

 **"To do so, please imagine the related keyword in your mind and a list of book will be shown on your interface."**

"Magic."

The moment Fenric spoke, an interface invisible to others appeared in front of him. It was a list containing millions upon millions of books. Just looking at the titles and descriptions caused him to be speechless.

After all, he asked for 'magic' and not 'the usage of magic' or 'the application of magic'. There were quite a few... no, scratch that. Most of them were stories, novels, fairy tales related to magic. The first book on the list was a fable about a mighty sorcerer rescuing a princess caged within a castle of snow.

"Ugh."

Then, his curiosity took over.

"Can you show me books on magic... of the third, second, and first levels?"

Another interface popped up. This time, there were only a few hundred books.

 **[The Secrets of Mana]:** A book which contains the hidden knowledge concerning the Greater Source of magic, Mana.

 **[Principles of Magic]:** A book containing the core knowledge of magic. It is written by a nameless author as his name was lost after being erased from reality.

 **[Magic Systems: How Different Are We?]:** A book written by a peak Rank 8 Magus of Laws. It talks about the thousands of magic systems he had encountered and how fundamentally similar they are to each other.

 **[The Talented and The Talentless]:** A book regarding how a mage's affinity, talent, and capacity influences one's magical path. The contents are influenced by the Blasphemy Slate. Is is written by the Sauron Family from the Second Divine Era.

 **[Instantaneous Casting]:** A book which teaches its reader on how to cast spells instantly without any chanting nor gestures. It is written by the First Warlock Emperor.

 **[How To Build A Spell Model, The Ultimate Edition]:** A book on the basics of spellcasting. It is written by the Demon Hunter Cyrel, a Morning Star Magus.

 **[Improving Your Mindset]:** A secret book which teaches young acolytes on how to think like an experienced Magus. It was taken from the Forbidden Library of Sin. Its owner is the Rank 11 Magus, Feylon.

 **[Compilation of Magic]:** An inheritance crystal pertaining everything its writers have experienced. It is written by the Monarch of Skies, a Breaking Dawn Magus, and co-written by Hos Thymer, a Radiant Moon Magus and the Monarch of Skies' most loyal student.

 **[Book of Truth: Revelation of the Universe's Laws]:** A phantom book in the shape of a pure white feather. Its origin is unknown, but it was most likely written by its owner, a fallen Magus of Laws.

 **[The Fundamental of Magic and Its Interaction with the Various Elements]:** A book on magic written by a 8th level Warlock, the Lord of Terror and Conqueror of Planes, Rho Valis.

 **[The Abyss of Magic, by Grand Necromancer Tol-Ah de li Nak]:** A book consisting the autobiography and magical knowledge of the Heaven Mage, Tol-Ah de li Nak.

 **[The Great Index of Wizardry]:** An index which lists all wizardry spell models from 1st to 9th level. It is written by a 38th level Wizard.

 **[A Journey Beyond the World's Mystery]:** An old tome wrapped in bloodied cloths. It is the diary of Eicher Graham, a Super A Grade mage who was known as the Skypiercer, Conqueror of the Third Galaxy, the Man Who Reached the World's Horizon.

 **[Plane's Law: Why Are Worlds Different?]:** A sheepskin scroll owned by Asmodeus, Supreme Master of the Nine Hells. It was found when a Greater Devil slew a Balor during the Abyss's invasion.

 **[Dark Matter, Shadow Force, And The Interactions Between Every Negative Energy]:** A book that seemed to swallow darkness itself. It is written by the Sovereign of Shadows and found within her chambers after her fall.

 **[Legendary Spells: Path To Becoming A God Slayer]:** An adamantine pillar with tiny texts carved onto it. It contains the eulogy of the Goddess of Magic and the information on the creation of spells of the 10th level and above.

 **[Meditation Technique: Path of Truth]:** A worn down tome. Within it is the many Mediation Techniques developed by ancient Magi that provides a Magus complementary innate spell models that allow them to advance prior to having reached the requirements. Meditation Techniques are limited to rank six and most are incomplete.

 **[Ode to Mana]:** A record from...

"This is..." Fenric barely spat the words out as his whole body shivered in excitement.

He did not think much of it at first but... This... This place was a treasure trove! A absolute paradise for those who craved knowledge! Looks at these descriptions! If, if he could just pry them open and look over the contents... Just a little, just a little bit... and he might gain insight on things he would never be able to fathom in this life. He should ju─

"...Calm down! Calm down!" He took deep breathes and tried his best to compose himself.

For those who knew nothing about spellcraft, this library would be no different from a useless pile of garbage, but to people like him, whose power relied on knowledge alone, it was an irresistible temptation. Many would sell their souls just to have a tiny glimpse.

"... **Relax**." A calming effect washed over him. The many thoughts of robbing the library and stealing the books vanished instantly. A step too late and it might have really happened. He doubt Edelweiss would let him go if he tried that, unless the books itself were programmed to be 'unstoleable'.

"That was... close." He sighed and canceled the listing.

Another glance at the previous list and he might just lose it. How many years of efforts could be saved with those knowledge? How many pitfalls and accidents could be avoided by the books' guidance? How much power could he gain if he were to comprehend them all? The mere thought of it scared him.

"Let's just prepare for the next world." Fenric sat down. He was going to read the books he had clearance to. No point wasting the three hours he was given. "Let's see..." Searching around, he finally settled down and placed four books on his table.

 **[The Magus World]:** An information crystal containing the information on the Magus World. From a brief history to the details of various eras. The crystal holds every information on history, organizations until the 'Final War'. An encyclopedia of animals, plants, and other entities is also included.

 **[Elementary Meditation Technique]:** A manual for acolytes. It teaches them the basics of spiritual force and helps them start walking the path of a Magus.

 **[Toril: World of Gods]:** An old tome discovered by a party of adventurers inside an ancient ruin. It has compiled every major and minor events ever happened on the third planet from the Sun in Realmspace.

 **[Becoming An Arcane Spellcaster]:** A manual for those who want to become bards, sorcerers, warlocks, and wizards. It teaches them the basics and helps them start walking the path of a spellcaster.

It was research time.

No, he was not going to read them properly. He was going to record them down with the Memory Crystal and continue until he runs out of time or the allocated ten-year memory space.

Haha.

──6 days until the next Mission World.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

 **Candidate: Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Dawn Gazer**

 **Rank: Fifth Rank**

 **STR: 5.1**

 **VIT: 9.2**

 **AGI: 5.3 (+1)**

 **INT: 9.9 (+3)**

 **Equipment: [Silver Flash], [Violet Sunset], [Severed Glare]**

 **Items: Memory Crystal**

 **Skills: -**

 **Skill points: 5**

 **Attribute points: 0**

 **Exchange points: 130,550**

 _(Skills: 2 slots, skills won't be deleted but their levels will be lost when removed, 2 slots are gained per rank up._

 _Inventory: 2 slots, unstackable, cannot exceed the size of 1 cube meter per slot, impossible to be stolen, 2 slots are gained per rank up._

 _Equipment: 3 slots per rank. 3 slots are gained per rank up.)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

No chapters for the next two weeks. Final exam T^T

Meanwhile, I have already chosen the next world and I'm writing up the characters and the plot :3

Next Mission World candidates (you guys figured them all out! :O):

World 1: Dragonfriend → Dragonfriend Kingdom Lugnica → **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**

World 2: Earth Mother → Porcelain rank adventurer → **Goblin Slayer**

World 3: Maiden of Winter → Holy Maiden of Winter → **Fate series**

World 4: One's Own Goal → Ainz Ooal Gown → **Overlord**

World 5: VRMMORPG: Realized World → Aincrad → **Sword Art Online**


	39. Farmer's Blues (1)

Fire.

Fire burns.

Since ancient times, humans have known about fire. We have feared it, welcomed its warmth, and harnessed its power.

It is our oldest ally, always standing besides us and supporting our advancement. Its kindness granted untold salvation, and us, humans, have always chased after its light. It makes one wonder... just how many lives have been saved by its radiance?

But at the same time, it is also our most hated enemy. Everywhere fire went, death followed. Cities burned, villages slaughtered, families separated, loved ones killed. The omen of conflict had never stopped since the beginning of time.

And here, once again, stood a very familiar scene.

Rising red escorted by a cloud of black. Steam climbing from a pile of charred corpses. Nauseating smell of smoke and burnt flesh. Devastated households. Screams and tears followed by ridicules and sadistic laughter... It was exactly how he remembered it is.

How revolting... yet nostalgic.

It was war.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The moment Fenric opened his eyes, he saw white.

Sunlight shone through the window before him. An old wooden table was placed below the window. Two beds, both considerably worn, aligned perfectly on its left and right. A lamp was hanging over his head. Behind him was a cupboard and a set of stairs leading up to where he stood.

A father, a mother, a young boy, and a young girl. Pictures of a family hanged on the wall above one of the beds. They were of European descent. Everyone had a bright smile upon their faces. They seemed to be content with their lives despite being stricken with poverty.

He was inside a narrow attic.

The place was surprisingly clean. Its owner must have put in substantial effort to keep the attic habitable. Looking at the pictures and the personal possessions on the table and beds, the pair of brother and sister must be the ones living here. This was their bedroom.

"No! No! Stop! P─Please! Let go! Let me go!"

A scream rang out from beneath the window. However, Fenric did not immediately go towards the source to investigate. Although situation awareness was important, it wouldn't matter much if he could not even grasp the state of his own self.

First, he went through the contents of his Inventory: Silver Flash and a one-cubic-meter-big suitcase. What was inside the case was the many tools he prepared, mostly brought from the Edelweiss store.

The assortments were properly arranged. There were food, water, and other things that a human most needed. Then, there were the daily essentials and survival gears: compass, lighter, flint and steel, multi-tools, flashlight, first-aid kit, changes of clothes, cooking kit, water bottle, etc.

Lastly, there were his personal articles and weapons: a 9mm Glock 17 pistol and four spare magazines, five high explosive grenades, three stun grenades, one smoke grenade, two plastic explosives, a gas mask, a basic lab set, gold bars for currency exchange, a series of knives for various purposes, different poisons and their container, and other dangerous items.

All these costed him merely a few hundred points since none of them were related to the supernatural or had any extraordinary properties. The handgun and explosives, which should've been priced at the highest, were brought back from Hunter x Hunter.

"They're all here." He nodded, and finally, went to check on the scream beneath the window. Using the neighboring house as a comparison, the current building he was in should be at least two-story tall with the attic added.

By now, the sunlight shining through the window had been pervaded by traces of red and black. The screaming below him had long stopped. However, more screams could be heard from every direction. They were ear-piercing, akin to the sound pigs would make when they are being slaughtered.

"Did I travel to the past this time?"

The place where he was transported to seemed to be a rural village. Fields of farmland surrounded the tiny village. The houses he saw were rudimentary, likely from early medieval era. Yes, they were kind of similar to Grimgar.

"The village's getting raided?" Fenric mused.

The white smoke rising from an opposite house's chimney had turned black. The corpse of a young girl laid dead right outside the door across. Her bright blonde hair was stained in the shade of crimson. Her clothes which were mended many times through sewing were removed.

It was the same young girl from the picture he saw.

"She's dead." Fenric stared at the lifeless body. No pity was found in his eyes.

If he was a little early, if he did not check his own equipment and chose to perform a situation analysis, if he did not hesitate to run out to save her, perhaps the young girl wound still be alive right now... Such thoughts did not cross his mind even once.

It was not as if he did not care.

He was simply used to it.

"Bite marks on her limbs. Her thighs were chewed and her rear gone in a single chomp." He surveyed the young girl's body. "Both her breasts are gone too." His examination told him one important thing, that whatever assaulted the young girl must be a creature who preyed on humans.

"Or creatures, in this case. There's definitely more than one from the sound of it." Fenric noticed the different bite shapes.

Some went through flesh in a single attempt while others took a few more to get through. These creatures were either of completely different species or the entire race were born with different sets of teethes, structurally-wise. In fact, a few species he knew of have the exact features shown here.

"They sure like the juicy parts. A large goblin tribe, maybe? Goblins and hobgoblins do work with ogres and sometimes orcs. Ignoring the hierarchy problems, they're pretty much one and the same if you exclude their appearances. Even their hunting methods are extremely similar." He thought. "And if it's not a tribe of greens, it could also be dem─"

"H─Hey. A─Anyone up here?"

A voice came from somewhere beneath him. It was female, not too young nor too old. Its owner was most likely in her twenties or early thirties. Furthermore, from the tone of her voice, she appeared to be frightened by something. It was possible that she had already seen the situation outside the house.

 _'So there're other people here... But the beds are tidied and the family should be farmers. Since farmers don't work inside during daytime, the voice's owner shouldn't be the original residents, so that'd make them...'_ He frowned. "...intruders?"

"I─I don't think anyone's here... H─Hey! Wait for me!"

"Hm?" Fenric narrowed his eyes. A layer of Nen quickly concentrated on his ear. _Step. Step step... Step! Step step!_ Two set of footsteps rang out below him. The former was calm, though not that much. The latter was more frantic, probably the voice's owner. The two were undoubtedly allies or at least on the same side.

 _'They're amateurs or noncombatants. Didn't even try to dampen their steps.'_ Studying their actions, he commented as he walked towards the stairs. _'─change.'_ Moving down the attic, he ran straight into the two 'intruders'.

"E─Eeeeek! Monster!"

A fierce slap hit Fenric right in the cheek.

"Ow! Wha, What are you doing?!" Eyes widened, the Shepherd of Mendacity shouted. He rubbed his reddened cheek and stared at the two individuals before him ridiculously. The first event he, an innocent man, encountered in this world was a slap to the face.

"W─Wait! You're a human!" The one who struck him froze. She seemed to be particularly jumpy as she did not hesitate to give Fenric a good slap. This was the kind of person you'd never want to see holding a gun.

"S─Sorry, I didn't mean it..." She bowed her head apologetically.

"Who are you?" The other coldly asked. Her voice was filled with caution.

"Uh... I was just transported here..." Fenric scratched his head. "I am an Edelweiss Candidate... just like the both of you."

 **"Mission World: Overlord"**

 **"Mission Difficulty: Fifth Rank"**

 **"Number of Participants: 6"**

 **"Number of Main Tasks: 3"**

 **"Task 1: Join the Adventurer's Guild and reach Gold rank, individual reward will be based on the final rank."**

 **"Task 2: Subjugate 20 C-Class monsters and 1 B-Class monster, additional reward will be based on the number of subjugation."**

 **"Task 3: Grasp a New World exclusive Martial Arts or Tier Magic and the ability Danger Perception in four months, additional reward will be based on the progress rate and the amount of accomplishment."**

 **"Failure penalty: 1000 Exchange points will be deducted for the failure of each main task."**

 **"Completion Reward: Based on the final evaluation."**

The situation became awkward.

 _'What a great start to my first group mission.'_ From the corner of his eyes, Fenric studied the two oblivious young women. The cold one was furrowing her brows, thinking about something. Meanwhile, the panicky one's expression was easily to read: 'Ah, is that so?'.

The first girl, who had hit him, has long, curly red hair and black eyes. She was Asian. Her hair of Indian red color was natural and didn't seem to have been dyed. She looked young, fashionable, around the age where one first began maturing into a woman. Perhaps a freshmen who had just enrolled into a university?

The second was the direct opposite of the first. She was a definition of a grown woman. Asian, black hair and eyes, in her mid twenties. She gave off a distant feeling, like those soldiers who had seen action and preferred to never talk about their experiences.

"Well... It seems we got off the wrong foot so let me reintroduce myself." Laughing, the Magus spoke up to ease the tension. "My name's Fenric. I am an Edelweiss Candidate just like you. This would be my... second mission." An amiable smile was on his face. "You two saw the mission's detail, right? We're teammates."

"Is... Is that so?" The redhead responded. She appeared to have calmed down after seeing Fenric's smile. "I am... Arisugawa Fuyuha. This is my first time, uh, mission. You're a foreigner, right? You can call me Alice, that's my English name. Also, I am very sorry for hitting you!" She bowed.

"Seo Hae-Won." The cold woman stated.

"It's fine, Alice. And it's my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Seo." The Magus was unfazed by her inhospitable attitude. He gave the more friendly and outgoing girl a nod before greeting the Korean with a slight bow.

He did not try anything further. Seo Hae-Won's bodily movements told him that she was still cautious of him. In fact, her wariness had not decreased but rather increased since the moment they've met. Plus, he could tell that she was hiding something inside her coat, ready to strike. She was definitely not a rookie.

"By the way, have you two seen the other participants? There should be six of us and half of the group's missing." Fenric added.

"They're downstairs, searching through the first floor. Me and Hae-Won were told to check the second floor and to try find the last member, you." Tidying her somewhat disheveled clothes, Fuyuha replied.

She wore a grey fold-over top, a short black skirt, white belt, and a summer hat. Giving off a young and vibrant aura, her great figure, beauty, and fashionable outfit would have charmed any man, but at this moment, she felt more like a scared kitten.

It wasn't strange since this was her first mission.

"Should we go down now?" Her cheeks took on a red hue, probably still embarrassed about the previous matter.

"No, we should look around the second floor first. We might find something useful." He explained. "The place above us is an attic and I have already searched it. There were two beds and a picture of a family, likely the original residents of this house."

"The original residents... Alright then." Sighing in relief, Fuyuha agreed. _'At least there's someone normal among us...'_ She seemed to have recovered from her initial shock, for the most part.

"Let's go." Seo Hae-Won declared, walking forward and leaving the two behind.

"Ah, wait for me, Hae-Won!" The redhead turned hurriedly and swiftly followed after.

There were three rooms located on the second floor, quite large for a family of farmers. They must have inherited the house from their predecessors. The building's cost alone would be equal to generations of hard work by their ancestors, not to mention the possible refurbishments.

One would be able to see the first room upon walking up the stairs. From what the two, mostly Fuyuha, said, the room was a sort of storage for processed food, water, and broken tools.

The only special thing amidst the mundane objects was an iron hand axe in near pristine condition, which Fenric immediately 'liberated' as his temporary weapon. The hatchet was well-maintained. There was no notable rust on it. Ten to one it was used for chopping firewood.

At this point in time, it would be weird for Fenric to suddenly pull Silver Flash out. It'd be better to save it as a trump card. Taking out the giant suitcase just for a knife would have the same effect as well. Moreover, he did not want the two to see the other things he had kept inside it. It'd ruin whatever impression the girls had of him.

The second room, located at the middle of the narrow hallway, was a bedroom. There was a single bed, and it was larger than the ones on the attic. Clearly, it was the father's and mother's bedroom.

There wasn't much to be found. Tunics, trousers, leggings, a worn brown cloak, and other garments for women. While Fuyuha was trying on a white bonnet and trying to start a conversation with Seo Hae-Won, Fenric quickly grabbed the cloak, studied it, then handed it to the lively woman.

"?" Fuyuha replied to his action with a quizzical look.

"Here, try it on. Although you might not be aware of it, your current attire is a bit too vulnerable. It's better to cover yourself up." Examining the cloak's condition and finding nothing wrong with it, Fenric kindly explained.

"...Ah, thanks." The redness on her cheeks resurfaced as she responded with gratitude in her eyes.

Arisugawa Fuyuha was not a dumb person. Being a daughter of a company president, she had received ample teachings in the way of life. She pursued higher education and was a sophomore in a famous public university just because it was normal for someone of her status to do so.

She kept up with the newest trends, acted according to social norms, behaved herself properly, made friends with many, and conducted herself in a business-like matter whenever she was asked about her family.

She wasn't usually, uh, clumsy like this. Her leaking emotions was due to momentarily panic. She was still, no, she could not be used to her present circumstances. However, she did understand her situation.

Her outfit was exposing. Although it was conventional back in her old world, it might not be so here. The residents here were human, that's the undeniable truth. But cultural values could be different, such as how women are treated in the Middle Eastern countries.

From what she've seen so far, the house they were in was from the Middle Ages. She had hoped, that there's a chance they were in a museum or an establishment of similar nature... yet the floating interface── **Candidate: Arisugawa Fuyuha** ──in front of her said otherwise.

Yes. That's right.

She was no longer home.

"Are you okay?" A voice called out from behind her.

"I..." Turning around, Fuyuha saw the man who gave her the cloak. He seemed concerned.

It was strange. Why was he worrying for her? Haven't they just met? He had told them that he had already went through a single mission, making this his second. The man was a veteran, well, at least a veteran in her eyes. Was his personality originally like this: a kind person?

She didn't want to simply put him in the 'nice guy' category and be over with it. She was in an unknown place, and she was weak. Besides, she doubt she had the strength to protect herself well.

Maybe, she could rely on his kind-hearted nature and ask him to protect her... But could she really trust him? What if he was targeting her from the start? Yes, that's right! Men are all creatures who think with the lower half of their body! Wouldn't her purity be in danger?

"Just tell me if there's something wrong. I'll do my best to help."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Fenric." A warm smile plastered on her face, she used the man's name for the first time.

She had decided.

She would trust him.

The peak of irrationality and dependency, it was a swift and illogical decision─

No, not really.

Fuyuha was no fool. Her instincts told her that Fenric was a principled individual. Moreover, she had studied... uh, she had browsed through a book and some web pages on psychology. Everything the man did, from his expressions to his body language, spoke of his character: a kind and caring... a big-hearted person!

According to her 'expertise', he did not hold any ulterior motive towards her. Despite being slapped by her earlier, he did not show hostility or hold any grudge and kindly treated her.

She herself was a beauty. It wasn't as if she was praising herself, but she honestly couldn't be said to be the lesser among women. Otherwise, she wouldn't have became an idol back in her old world... Ah, that's a topic for another time.

And even then, after meeting her and the similarly attractive Hae-Won, he did not show any sign of lust since they've met. In fact, it wasn't just her. He seemed to be constantly concerned about the other woman.

 _'Maybe he's a police officer? A firefighter? A soldier? A priest? Mm, now that I think about it, I kind of feel sorry for doubting him.'_ The redhead settled in the brown cloak and contemplated about some useless stuff.

 _'I should really thank him later... Maybe I could team up with him and Hae-Won and leave those guys behind? Yes, that's a great idea!'_ Inspiration flashed across her mind as she turned to find her female companion─

"Um? Where's Hae-Won?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A group mission! Yay~~!

Aced my first exam and for some reason, I was inspired to write. I have maths tomorrow... No need for studying! It'll be a piece of cake!

Spent the whole chapter writing about a small interaction between Fenric and Fuyuha though... (ecks dee :3) A second chapter might come out later today :o

For your information:

Arisugawa Fuyuha is based on _Arisugawa Natsuha_ from _THE iDOLMASTER: Shiny Colors_ (I changed summer to winter, see what I did there? :33)

Seo Hae-Won is based on _In Gyi Yoon_ from _Girls of the Wild's_ (appearance only since I never read it v.v)


	40. Farmer's Blues (2)

"You two done?"

A voice interrupted them. Its tone was filled with irritation.

"Ah."

"To dare flirt here... Have some tact, will you?" Hae-Won scowled and she walked past the door in a brisk manner.

Her lips were pressed firmly together and her footsteps were loud. She must have seen the whole shenanigan. Was it a woman's instinct? The look she gave to Fuyuha was especially poisonous. It was as if she was calling the redhead 'a traitor' for getting chummy with Fenric.

On the other hand, the white-haired man showed a completely clueless expression. What did he do? He was just being nice, thinking that the young woman would feel safer with a cloak covering her exposing attire.

It was a questionable act. Why was she being mean to them? Such a rude gesture could easily rub someone the wrong way. Did she perchance misunderstood the reason which led to the current situation?

Seo Hae-Won gave off an aura akin to Fuyuha's. As a matter of fact, if you exclude their personalities, you would be able to find many similarities between them: that barely noticeable natural disposition of someone who was raised in an upper-class family.

The main reason why Fenric believed they were both from relatively wealthy families was because of their conducts so far.

They were composed yet delirious, looking at this whole thing from another person's perspective. Additionally, instead of feeling disgusted and being reluctant to move in a filthy environment, they seemed to be more curious about it.

This was plain if one were to observe Fuyuha's expression. Despite not having accepted reality and was just starting to do so, her outward reaction showed the exact opposite. Her parents must have been strict. She was well educated, being capable of recovering from her initial shock at a rapid pace.

In Seo Hae-Won's case, she had it more hidden as she was not a rookie anymore. She should have gone through at least one or two missions before learning to cover her emotions under a facade, hence the frosty attitude. It worked pretty well, he must say.

Two rich girls. One understood their perilous circumstances while the other hasn't. This was the truth of these two female participants. At least that was what Fenric had learned so far.

"Let's go down. The others should be waiting." Fenric said after glancing at Hae-Won, who was already moving down the staircase.

"...Alright." Fuyuha shifted a little, still seemingly bothered by the other girl's death glare.

The two quickly moved out of the bedroom. As they were moving down the hallway, Fenric did not forget to peek at the third room, which was close to the attic. It seemed Hae-Won had investigated it while he was conversing with Fuyuha.

He did not know why the two was by the attic earlier. Were they hoping for a surprise from the bedroom, hence going for the attic room first? Why didn't they continue? Was it because he was in their way and they felt awkward to do so?

 _'Why didn't the two children use it as their bedroom?'_ There wasn't anything special in it. Only a small table and two chairs in addition to a statue of a dragon wearing a crown. _'Was it for religious purposes?'_ He contemplated as he moved down.

The first floor was wider than the other floors. A step into the house and one would be able to find an old fireplace to one's left. Pots, jars, various cooking utensils were placed on shelves or hanged above the stove next to the extinguished fireplace. Further away was a wooden table with two benches sitting on both sides.

On the room's right was a cabinet filled to the brim with your everyday essentials. A rusty short sword laid on the cabinet's top. It appeared to have already reached the end of its serviceable life as a weapon. Several more items scattered around the place. One such item would be a bucket the family used to gather water at the local well.

 _'No farming tools here. There must be a shed somewhere outside. And a latrine too. '_ Feeling the iron hatchet he took from the storage room, Fenric took in the first floor's condition at a glance and no longer paid any attention to it.

What caught his eyes were the three other individuals.

One sat by the fireplace on a chair. Supporting his chin with his hands, his eyes glazed over. No one knew what was on his mind. His getup indicated his profession: a student, most likely a high school student since he looked to be in his teenage years. Both his hands were holding the hilt of a sheathed black katana.

The second individual matched the first. He was also a student of Asian lineage. Black hair and eyes, grasping a sword. His weapon of choice was a Chinese jian, like one of those you'd see in a cultivation novel, indicating his nationality. He was currently standing by the stove, pondering over something.

The third was what one would call a 'military guy'. He was of European descent, dressed in a soldier's uniform with a distinct forest camouflage pattern. No helmet, no sunglasses, no vest, no gloves, only his short-sleeved shirt, pants, belt, and boots. It was easy for rapid movements. A bayonet in its scabbard was stuck on left chest and a pistol, a sort of CZ 75 variant, was holstered on his right waist. He was observing the village's situation through the windows beside the stove.

 _'No wonder they chose to split up.'_ His mind flashed with understanding. _'The rest of the group are all male.'_

"Who is this? Is he the last one?" The military guy was the first to notice their descent. His voice was stern and his expression was solemn. Grim, logical, and heavy, his gaze alone told many things. This was a man who could fill an entire book with the events of his life in spite of not even being in the latter half of his lifespan.

 _'Someone with significant live combat experience. He's in his late thirties, and his military uniform is from the 21st century... A lower-ranked officer, a veteran of the Gulf War or sometime after? Is he from my original world... or an alternate timeline? He could also be from the Nasuverse... Anything's possible.'_ Fenric conjectured.

"Yes, he is." Leaning against the wall next to the door, Seo-Hae Won curtly replied.

"How's it going, guys?" The Magus politely raised his voice, catching everyone's attention. "Looks like I'm the last one. Name's Fenric, we'll be working together so let's get along." He smiled and planted his foot onto the floor.

At last, the group of six gathered.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

In the year 2138, the era of virtual reality gaming is thriving with different DMMO-RPGs: Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games.

In the center of its popularity, was YGGDRASIL, which garnered the most attention publicly.

Unfortunately, at some point, YGGDRASIL began to lose the vibrancy it used to have and eventually, it was scheduled to be shut down in due time after over a decade of service. This caused many loyal players to grieve its end.

However, one player named Momonga decides not to log out during the final day of its closure, choosing to sleep within the Throne Room in the meantime while online until the game automatically logged him out.

After the game shuts down, Momonga awoke to find himself still in the form of his heteromorphic avatar, a skeleton wizard who later on became 'the most powerful magic caster in the world'.

As the world continues to change all around him, he was met with non-player characters (NPCs) who are beginning to have a consciousness of their own. Upon realizing what his next course of action will be: having no parents, friends, or place in society, this ordinary young man, Momonga, decides to go out, explore, and conquer the new world.

This story, is titled _Overlord_.

It is a Japanese fantasy novel written by Maruyama Kugane. Light novel, web novel, anime, manga, it had been adapted into different formats and released to the public. Due to its detailed narration and the story being told from the viewpoint of a villain, it had garnered immense popularity within both domestic and international market.

A story told from the viewpoint of a powerhouse, a massive organization whose members can only be regarded as evil. Wars, deaths, politics, hidden conflicts, different ideologies, love, hate, camaraderie, betrayals, many ideas and concepts were built into the story, thus creating a modern masterpiece.

And now.

Six beings, who do not belong to this world, was summoned.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

Fenric had learned of his new 'teammates' after a brief introduction of themselves.

To put it simply, only Fuyuha was a complete newbie. Everyone else in the group had either went through a single mission or in the case of the military guy, Alwen, five Mission Worlds. He was a genuine veteran.

The Japanese student was Kenta. No surname nor birthplace given. To be frank, the young boy seemed to be a bit off in the head. Fuyuha had told him that Kenta should be a 'hikikomori', or in English term: a shut-in.

Although socially unacceptable, Fenric did not look down on the boy due to his 'occupation'. After all, he believed in the freedom of choices. As long as they do not pull others down with them and suffer the consequences themselves, all is fine.

The point which the Magus found disagreeable was how the young boy was constantly daydreaming, stuck in some fantasies. It makes one wonder what actually happened since his record was merely a single world. He was also unusually interested in conversing with the two women by the mage's sides, especially Fuyuha.

In short, he was a victim of the eighth-grade syndrome, imagining himself to be the protagonist of a story called _Edelweiss: Adventures of the Brave_ , with the girls as his heroines... or something close to that. Fenric was sure of it.

The Chinese guy was Luo Ping. His completion was equal to Fenric: three worlds. This one, too, was a degenerate of some sort. He appeared to have some serious complex. Although he tried to hide it, it was as plain as day in the eyes of the Magus, who was too used to the Mage's Association's daily quarrels and hidden politics.

 _'A ragtag group of randos. A soldier who's probably diagnosed with PTSD, two socially inept teenagers, a frosty woman, an airhead, and me.'_ Fenric sighed. Maybe that was why Hae-Won still chose to stand close to him and the redhead in spite of what happened on the second floor.

 _'This is awful.'_ He laughed inwardly at the irony. After seeing the mission's detail, he wanted to attempt studying Edelweiss' criteria for choosing a Candidate. Unfortunately, it was impossible with these five. They were simply too different.

 _'I don't doubt their battle capacity. Alwen's posture indicates his professionalism. Luo Ping survived three worlds and his handling of the sword seems fine, though barely passable. Although Kenta is amateurish, you do not need a master's skill to kill someone. Seo Hae-Won is also in a state of constant alertness. And Fuyuha... is just Fuyuha.'_

"So what do we do now, doc? Any suggestion?" The British soldier spoke up.

He had started referring Fenric as 'doc' when the mage introduced himself as a physician who specializes in orthopedics. To him, Fenric's value had skyrocketed the moment he identified himself as a medical personnel.

This thinking of his was not wrong. Doctors, particularly surgeons, were the most important manpower one could get in a medieval setting, where access to medicine was extremely limited. A fever could severely harm morale, while a simple infection that is not properly taken care of could potentially end someone's life.

This way of reasoning was further supported by what he experienced during wars. Corpsman, medical assistants, these men and women were life saviors. He and his buddies had been saved by his squad's medic by god knows how many times.

Thus, his trust in Fenric was the highest among the five.

"Please don't ask me. Although I did take fencing as a hobby back home and encountered a few battles during my time in my first Mission World, in the end, I am but a novice to situations like these. I was hoping you could lead us out of here." Eyes focusing on the scenery beyond the window, the Magus replied.

"I see." Alwen nodded. His gaze was also on the corpse at the house across theirs. Tapping his foot, he was clenching and releasing his right hand intermittently, likely a way for him to concentrate on deliberating about how to fix the imminent issues.

Regrettably, he planning would be interrupted by a yell.

"─Like I said!" Kenta shouted, much to the displeasure of the others. "We should break out of this godforsaken village and find a nearby town, then inform the guards there of this invasion!" He seemed visibly annoyed, being ignored by the rest of the party.

"Stupid. You're stating the obvious." Snorting, Luo Ping retorted with a mocking smile. "It is evident that the villager lying dead over there was attacked by a monster. Getting out of here is our best option, but have you considered how are we going to do it? Don't start barking shit without anything to back it up."

"You're the retard! There's six of us. We can use the number to our advantage. Surround the monster, lure it, and slowly kill it. Even if the monster's stronger than us, the uncle over there has a gun. I doubt we'd lose." Responding, the student turned towards his counterpart with a fierce glare.

"No, no, no. Do you not realize we're in Overlord? We're silver, or gold at best. What if we meet one of those beings of the legendary class? That's equal to humans who've overcame the barrier to reach the realm of heroes, equivalent to an adamantite rank adventurer." Raising an eyebrow, the sword-wielding Chinese hurled back.

"Are you panicking? You're too pessimistic. There's no way something on that level would be here." Kenta chuckled, his tone was full of ridicule.

"Pessimism is a virtue, you little Jap. If you don't be careful, you'll fall sooner or later. It's a real miracle how you survived so far. Did you sell your ass to your enemies to stay alive in your last world?" Luo Ping snorted as his mocking smile deepened.

"...Fucking Chinese monkeys." Grinding his teeth, the Japanese boy stood up and marched towards his enemy, his hand grasping the black katana's handle, ready to pull it out.

"I dare you to, you Japanese dog." Luo Ping narrowed his eyes and raised his sword. You could tell from his eyes that he would not hesitate to cut his fellow Edelweiss Candidate down.

"For crying out loud, that's enough!" Alwen howled, vein pulsing in his neck. "Stop being so fucking pathetic. Instead of disturbing others, why don't you two do something more fucking productive, like fucking off this instant?" Muttering the last part and giving them both a death stare, the Brit went back to the window.

"...Grr?"

Yet, when he turned back, what he saw was not the young girl's corpse but a face full of fur.

"What the─"

Almost immediately, the door crashed open. The argument between the two Asian students ground to a halt as both of them went silent. They did not even blink. The sound of both swords being unsheathed rang out.

The former soldier, who was irritated by the pair, cooled down at once. No emotions were left on his face. It was similar to a switch many Magi, including Fenric, had. A kind of mental hypnosis that turns them into a machine of rationality and logic when switched on.

Seo-Hae Won, with the same frostiness, withdrew a French short sword from within her coat and positioned herself between Fuyuha and the door. There was not an ounce of delay in her action. Looking closely, one would realize that the short sword's appearance was identical to a gladius used by the Ancient Romans.

"Uh? Uh? F─Fenric, what are you─" Her eyes widened, Fuyuha blinked her eyes rapidly as she was pulled behind and shielded by the Magus.

"DIE!"

Luo Ping was the first to move.

Before the raiders could even step into the house, he swung his sword diagonally. It was a brilliant move by a man who had never wielded a blade prior to becoming a Candidate chosen by the realm of infinite possibilities.

"KRRIIII!"

A shriek of pain rang out as blood splattered on the Chinese's face. However, he was unfazed by the disgusting feeling in his arm and the sickening smell. He did not slow down as he went for a second blow, which instantly connected.

Kenta was right behind Luo Ping.

Watching his foe's unprotected neck, the Japanese student lunged forward and stabbed his katana right into the second raider's neck. He did not forget to twist his weapon and widen his enemy's wound. Soon, he too was covered in blood.

"A wolf?" Luo Ping uttered as he fell back.

The intruder he had just struck was a muscular bipedal humanoid covered from head to toe in auburn color fur. It has a wolf's head, two animal ears on its head, sharp claws and fangs, and protruding mouth and nose.

"Demihuman... A beastman?" Kenta's face twisted.

He must have recognized their situation after seeing the corpse. The expression of Luo Ping and Alwen weren't nice either.

Only Fenric, Fuyuha, and Hae-Won didn't change much. One was calm, presumably already expecting the outcome. Another was slightly shivering, disgusted by the killing and the smell of blood. The last wasn't disturbed by the sight, but remained clueless since she had never read any fantasy novel.

It wasn't hard to guess what's going on.

In _New World_ , where the main story of Overlord took place, humans are a staple food to the demihumans. The village was attacked by the beastmen. This was a raid to procure food, and the remaining villagers should have been either captured or eaten alive.

Humans are weak. One could easily tell it by comparing them to demihuman races, who have a natural strength that is usually stronger than the average human such that the average beastman has ten times the natural strength of a human.

There was a high chance that the group had been transported to the house after the invasion ended, hence the silence until now. The wolfmen they just killed was most likely a scout sent by the main force, likely with the purpose of doing a final sweep for any 'food' they've missed.

"We... need to get out of here! Right now!" Kenta, whose face was deathly pale, turned towards the party and shouted.

Ten times the strength...

Now, they were food.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Credits to Wiki for the summary :3

It's been half a year and I'm forgetting things... Aahhhh! I have to reread the light novel (all 13 volumes) again!

Before anyone say it, nope, this ragtag group of randos is not the Six Great Gods~

For those who read this on guest accounts, I won't be able to respond to your reviews because I can't privately message you. I don't want to post the replies in my notes either since I did that on my previous stories and it took up a whole looooot of space. I might do a Q&A sometime in the future though~


	41. Farmer's Blues (3)

_Tap._

As the sun aligned at the center of the sky, a pair of shoes emerged from the doorway.

There were no screams nor calls for help. It was just quietness. The rural village's tranquility which has been disturbed by the beastmen's raid had long ceased. However, the shrieks from the two dead wolves have caused the unnaturally peaceful atmosphere to be consumed by a strange eeriness.

 _Tap, tap tap!_ _Tap tap tap!_

Waves of ripples produced on the pool of blood as a figure sped past the wolfmen's corpses and into the rough and bumpy village road. Even the most basic form of observation was not performed. Choosing to forgo all reconnaissance activities, the figure rushed towards the west.

 _'...Wolfmen possess heightened sense of smell and hearing. With the amount of blood we spilled, they'll be swarming here in no time and a message to their headquarters will be sent not much later... I have to run, fast!'_ Luo Ping paid no heed to the five behind him. His priority was to immediately escape.

The rest of the group were no idiot either. Common sense demanded every intelligent lifeforms to know about their enemies. Although wolves as a species was nowhere close to being a predator to humans, they were still carnivores that could potentially harm them.

Kenta was already behind the fleeing Chinese. With his katana dangling dangerously from his belt, the Japanese student gave the three standing near the stairway a one last glance, mouthing 'run!', before turning around and jumping over the two bodies. He was not ready to die along strangers yet.

"Move! Go go!" As Fenric was jerking the dazed Fuyuha awake, Alwen gestured for them to run. While he was more conscientious when compared to the two young boys, he was still a veteran who survived five missions. He, too, did not want to die for people whom he had just met.

"I know it's your first time witnessing a murder, but we have to move, now!" Hugging the young woman closer, the ageless mage sprinted out of the house. Seo Hae-Won had followed the moment Alwen darted through the broken-down door, hence making them the last two.

It was as if the building had transformed into a bloodthirsty monster, no one had the courage nor leisure to give it another look. Whoever dared to stay for a few minutes longer would surely be mauled to dead.

"Hold my hand and don't stop running! Trust me, I'll definitely get you out of here!" Fenric assured the terror-stricken Fuyuha.

"Y, Yes!" The redhead replied, almost stumbling on the uneven ground. She seemed to have finally realized the magnitude of the situation after being forcefully pulled out of the house.

She didn't want to die. Being torn apart by a bunch of savages was a fate worse than death. The gruesome threat turned her legs into jelly. However, when she glanced at the man whose words of encouragement filled her with a sense of security, the young woman channeled every ounce of energy she had into her legs and ran.

At the same time, a large quantity of formless aura burst from the Treasure Hunter's body, creating an invisible field of Nen. The aura's intent was serene. Not a single trace of hostility nor violence could be felt. It gave off a quality of being detached from the world's avarice.

The eruption surged outwards continuously like a stream of river, and soon, everything within a radius of a hundred and twenty-five meters were converted into Fenric's territory. He could feel the shape and movement of anything within the area covered by his aura.

It was an advanced technique of Nen: _En (Circle)_.

Although anyone adept in the Four Major Principles could easily detect it, the other five were not able to perceive the unusual phenomenon happening in the village. This included the beastmen whose perception has reached an inhuman level.

"Get out of my way!" Luo Ping's shout was heard from the front. It was then replaced by sounds of fighting.

Metal clashed against claws, producing sparks. The Chinese blade did not manage to penetrate the hard keratin which made up the wolfman's natural offense. This caused the teenager to panic. He knew that if he could not break through the blockade, he'd be dead.

Fortunately, his teammates understood this as well.

 _Bang!_ A gunshot rang out, alerting every living being in the region. Alwen had pulled out his handgun and shot the wolfman obstructing Luo Ping right in the head. The projectile traveling at the speed of sound was not something a demihuman could stop.

Alwen did not hesitate because he did not make a mistake. Sure, telling everyone in the rural village their position was a horrible move. Nevertheless, they did not have the leisure to be dragged down right now. Beastmen reinforcements might arrive at any moment.

 _Bang!_ Two more wolfmen fell by the handy modern firearm.

"Hey, uncle! We'll take the frontline so watch our back!" Kenta gave the Brit a quick nod and moved to support his fellow student.

A black blade slashed through the demihuman's strong, brawny neck. Although the resistance from the muscles was intense, the human did not falter. He gave his all and slammed the sword down, bisecting the neck in two.

The primary reason why the shut-in and the soldier did not abandon their struggling teammate was because they understood their group's strength. The odds of them surviving alone was exceedingly low. After all, none of them had the power to fight more than one wolfman at a time.

Alwen, who relied on a pistol, has the highest chance of making it out alive. But what if he was swarmed by a horde of ravening enemies? How would he deal with the beastmen, who moved differently from humans and attacked from strange angles?

"Three from left, five from right! Take care of the ones on the right!" Panting heavily, Luo Ping notified the ones behind him and ran towards the left.

Every swing exhausted him. Their opponents were not the usual humans he was used to. Their bodies were incredibly sturdy and his stamina was draining at a rapid rate. If this kept up, he would be completely worn out before they could make it out of this damned place.

"Got it!" Alwen responded with a grim expression.

Standing among the frontliners was the Korean woman. Seo Hae-Won had long since joined the battle. She had the same idea as the others regarding the likelihood of their survival, hence choosing to aid the three.

Every time her gladius flashed, a cut would appear on a wolfman's body. The wounds were not deep──shallow, even. However, the place where she struck would always be a vital point. This caused her upper body to be splattered in blood.

She was like a valkyrie, performing a dance of death amidst her enemies' cries for help.

One might wonder... Why were these participants struggling so hard against mere beastmen? Shouldn't they be cutting these demihumans down as if they were chopping cabbages? Especially Alwen and Luo Ping, these two veterans should be massacring the wolf-headed raiders.

In Nasuverse, wolfmen are fundamentally different from werewolves. These beastmen are merely bipedal humanoid with a wolf's features. The closer they are to their origin, they more features they would possess. A wolfman who has a weak bloodline would not even have fur or claws, but only ears and tail.

Meanwhile, werewolves, or lycanthropes, are mythological creatures. They are Magical Beasts, the silver and gold varieties are even classified as Phantasmal Beasts. They are descended from a single golden werewolf, but their society has been in decline from the modern age with the absence of new golden werewolves.

Moreover, the origin of the species was different from world to world. For example, one such species originated from humans who were afflicted with a curse. Some called it 'the Curse of the Moon', others 'lycantrophy'. These cursed beings' strength mostly depended on the one who transformed them.

In YGGDRASIL, lycanthrope is a sort of beastman. They are able to nullify attacks through their special qualities. Some are even considered nigh-invulnerable if the enemy do not use silver weapons against them.

Since these were just low-level wolfmen from the New World which could never be compared to the ones from the Nasuverse or YGGDRASIL... they should be fodders in the eyes of players and the elite Magi. With enough preparation, a single Enforcer could wipe out this entire village.

Ten times the natural strength or not, what can they do when they are swallowed by a sea of flames? This was not a comparison between them and an average human but a comparison between them and a properly trained Magus or a max level player.

With sufficient intel, a mercenary necromancer like Kairi Sisigou would have filled the location with lethal toxic gas. If it was Fenric, wouldn't this become a slaughter? A single ritual with large consumption could have destroyed the whole village... So why were these Candidates so weak?

This was because of Edelweiss' Reward System.

By default, if a Candidate were to complete all three tasks with Basic ratings, they'd receive a Final Evaluation of D, which is equivalent to 3,000 Exchange points and 1 Attribute point. In other words, a D rank is the minimum criteria for an Attribute point reward.

There are a total of twelve ranks. From the highest to the lowest: S+, S, A+, A, B+, B, C+, C, D+, D, E+, E.

The scale of promotion per every completed task is also divided into a total of four ranks: Basic (1x), Small (2x), Medium (3x), Large (4x).

The multiplier of 1x, 2x, 3x, and 4x meant how much more the tasks were completed. A large-scale promotion, the maximum possible promotion, would meant that the Candidate had done _four times_ the work.

For example, the Hunter x Hunter's third task: eliminate 50 Mafia Enforcers, 25 Mafia Lieutenants, 10 Mafia Captains, 5 Mafia Bosses, and 1 of the Ten Don, Fenric had massacred over 200 Mafia Enforcers, 100 Mafia Lieutenants, 40 Mafia Captains, 20 Mafia Bosses, and 4 of the Ten Don.

All these casualties, just to gain a better reward.

As for how the ranks are calculated. They were done by adding the three ratings together:

1x = E

2x = E+

3x = D

4x = D+

5x = C

6x = C+

7x = B

8x = B+

9x = A

10x = A+

11x = S

12x = S+

A Candidate who completed all three tasks, gaining two small-scale promotions and one medium-scale promotion would receive a rating of 2 + 2 + 3 = 7 = B rank.

At Fifth Rank, the bonuses for Exchange points are as follows:

Basic (1x) = 1,000

Small (2x) = 2,000

Medium (3x) = 4,000

Large (4x) = 8,000

And the Attribute and Skill point rewards are as follows:

D = 1 Attribute points

C = 2 Attribute points, 1 Skill points

B = 3 Attribute points, 1 Skill points

A = 4 Attribute points, 2 Skill points

S = 5 Attribute points + 2 Skill points

S+ = 6 Attribute points + 3 Skill points

For the S+ Rating, Fenric had to complete the three tasks at four times their requirements. This gave him 24,000 Exchange points, 6 Attribute points, and 3 Skill points.

The Exchange points are calculated by adding the three large-scale promotions: 8,000 + 8,000 + 8,000 and the rating calculated by adding the promotions' multiplier: 4 + 4 + 4 = 12 = S+.

That means if a Candidate were to fail even a single task out of the three Basic (1x) ratings, they won't even get a single Attribute point to use, not to mention a Skill point. If you add the 1,000 points failure penalty in, their Final Reward would be a measly 1,000 Exchange points.

It was brutal. Just look at how expensive the goods are. Items, Equipment, Skills... these things were overpriced. They were beyond what a Fifth Rank Candidate could afford. In fact, they struggled to barely survive in their Mission Worlds, hence why they were called cannon fodder.

Truly, they were expendable tools.

Of course, the difficulty changed depending on the amount of tasks one had. Although it'd cost a pretty sum, if you choose to increase the challenges, you could have more attempts at a better rating. Five tasks meant a 20x multiplier if perfected, though the rating was still capped at S+ (12x), having more chances is always better than having less.

But why would anyone choose more than the default amount of three?

The adding of a task was incredibly expensive, costing 10,000 points and increasing every rank. Plus, they are randomized too. Fenric had to go through a hellish exam which had a casualty rate of over ninety percent. Then, he had to earn ten figures worth of local currencies to complete his second task. Lastly, he had to wage wars to stack up enough kills for the last task.

If Hunter x Hunter was a not a modernized world... If he didn't have easy access to manpower and firearms... If it was just another world of primitive technology... He'd have never been able to finish those tasks with such ease.

...Fortunately, a mission of that level would have been categorized as a Fourth Rank if it were so.

The supernatural or extraordinary factors such as magic and psychic powers were rare in the Fifth Rank. They become more common in the Fourth while it was the most standard for Third Rankers. Second Rank was when immortality and the removal from the concept of death itself turns regular. Some couldn't even be killed by the Mystic Eyes of Death of the Celtic god Balor himself.

Ultimately, Edelweiss was both harsh and miraculous. Just hard work won't do. You have to have the talent, potential, intellect, and ability to back it up in order to gain those rewards unavailable to the ordinary.

"...Huff puff!"

Following a burst of wind, two figures went into a one-story house. The one in the lead was the one who first stormed in. As if he had lived there for years and had perfectly grasped the building's layout, he did not waste a single second. He picked something up, moved through a closed door, into the kitchen, and finding the backdoor hidden behind a wooden cupboard.

"Fen... Fenric, where... where are we going? I don't see the others... Ah, slow down a bit!" Fuyuha asked, clearly out of breathe.

Although the young woman had conceded to the pulling of her hand, she still did not know what they were doing. They have been zigzagging the village. From time to time, they'd enter a house like what was happening now and continue through the backdoor.

They've lost sight of the main group not long after their escape began, and up until now, she had been led by the man while not understanding a single thing. Thankfully, they seemed to be blessed by the goddess of luck as they have yet ran into a single beastman so far.

"Shhhh. Be quiet, they might hear us." Fenric shushed the redhead and looked over the kitchen. _'Grassy and a bit minty. This familiar scent... It should be here.'_ He searched the upper cabinets, opening drawers, and finally found what he was looking for.

It was a glass bottle containing a mush of unknown green.

"What's this...?" Watching the Magus uncorked the bottle, Fuyuha wrinkled her nose.

"It's a herbal paste." Fenric smiled.

The squishy substance gave off a pungent smell like a mixture of forest and mud. It might've smelled bad to the young woman from the era of scientific revolutions, but it was a treasure to druids and impoverished commoners who could not afford proper medical services.

Although it was sloppily made since its creator was an uneducated villager, the raw materials used was undeniably high quality seeing how the herbs are all naturally grown. They were rare. In the modern era, these stuff could only be found in modified gardens that are being specially taken care of by trained herbalists.

"Show me your foot." Resting the hatchet on the kitchen's countertop, Fenric crouched down and gestured for the redhead to sit down.

"W─What?" The man's words caused Fuyuha to go tense. "What do you mean?" Her ears reddened and her gaze started shifting towards the backdoor exit which was still blocked by the cupboard. Was she going to be attacked right here, right now? Was he as expected, a pervert?

"Just do it." The Magus sighed at the amount of distrust in the girl's eyes. A helpless smile was plastered on his face.

Well, they've just met so it's normal... But what was she thinking in this kind of situation? They were being chased by a tribe of man-eating monsters and she was doubting him, who guided her away from every wolfmen during their escape. They had avoided so many troubles thanks to his Nen technique... though she wasn't aware of that.

"I know your soles are torn from all the running. You probably never hiked or traveled a long distance without a vehicle." Standing up, he moved a tattered chair from the kitchen's corner and placed it in front of him. "Here, sit down on this chair and show me your foot. This medicinal paste will help alleviate some of your pain."

"Ah..." Fuyuha blushed.

Stupid stupid stupid! How could she harbor any suspicions towards her savior? The young woman felt so embarrassed that the redness in her ears extended to her face. She could only nod shyly and meekly followed the Shepherd's command.

"You should feel some coolness on your soles after I apply the herbs. Also, take off your high heels and wear these. They were laying around the house's entrance and I don't think anyone will use them anymore." Fenric retrieved a pair of leather boots and set them down beside the chair.

"Ow!" A small amount of blood dripped down.

Just as he said, the moment he removed her high heels, he spotted defects in her flawlessly white skin. She must have unconsciously ignored the pain due to the pumping adrenaline.

"It hurts." Droplets of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"Ready? Three, two─" He did not warn her and immediately smeared the paste on her sole, earning a cute yelp.

"Ah!"

"Endure it a little. You'll be fine soon." He comforted.

Although the person herself didn't realize it, by now, even an idiot would have noticed how nice the ageless mage was being to the complete newbie.

In this brutal scenario, he risked his own self and placed himself in danger just to escort her to safety. When she was hurt, he specifically slowed down their pace to help ease her pain... while still being surrounded by enemies.

Fenric did not do this to protect her. He was doing this to protect himself. Knowledge equals power and this was a rare chance to study a Candidate. The likes of Alwen and Seo Hae-Won were too cautious. They had already experienced the harsh Mission Worlds and were no longer appropriate as study materials.

However, in Fuyuha's case, she was the perfect subject. Clueless, naive, and weak. If he wanted to kidnap her, she wouldn't even register it before being carried off to nowhere. With that, he could tie her down to a surgical table and cut her apart to see what's inside.

How is a Candidate's body composition? Were they still human or whatever the original species they were? Have they changed in some way? He didn't discover anything wrong with his own body except the state of being 'perfect'.

Would a spell such as Reinforcement work on others? Would their body react in any way to invasive foreign substances that causes them to become 'imperfect'? What was this state of 'perfection'? Was it Edelweiss-exclusive? It was as if they were 'completed' from the beginning even though he still had the ability to grow stronger through training.

If Reinforcement worked, his could've raised his physical attributes from 1 to 10 points during Grimgar.

Why have they reached their 'limit' despite having not? The spell Reinforcement pushed a basis to its utmost limit so why couldn't he strengthen his own body, whose structure he had perfectly grasped? It's almost like he was reinforcing something 'vague'.

Was his existence in a category too high for Magecraft to touch? If that is so, shouldn't other spells fail as well? But he tried it. If he spent days working on it, he could inscribe his body's interior: flesh, muscles, bones, blood vessels with runes in addition to other forms of magical amplification.

Alas, the upkeep was too much. Unless he creates a giant formation and starts sucking the populace's life energy, siphoning the mana, he would be able to maintain the state for a minute at most. That would lead to his death since a Magus without any magical energy is no different from an ordinary person.

"Tell me when you feel better. We'll move then." Whispering the words of encouragement, Fenric smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

*Sips coffee* Mmmm~

I just want to clarify that this is not a group mission but _a mission with more than one participant_. Their evaluation and reward will be calculated individually.


	42. Farmer's Blues (4)

_Clank!_

A gleaming blade hacked down following a large swinging motion.

"Ugh!" The one who struck, Luo Ping, staggered backwards and cursed.

He had lost in the competition of physical strength, so bad that the collision between his and his opponent's weapon caused his arms to go numb. Meanwhile, the one who was struck, a wolfman much larger than the scouts he fought, merely gave a low snarl before swinging its club vertically up.

 _Bang!_ Just as the immobilized Luo Ping was about to counteract, a gunshot reverberated.

Screeches of pain greeted the Chinese swordsman. Hearing that, he did not hesitate and immediately stabbed his weapon into the wolfman's stomach. Purple intestines and a torrent of blood streamed out. Distorting the handle and twisting the blade, he split the beastman's stomach open.

 _Bang! Bang!_ Two more gunshots followed.

The noises were ear-splitting. It caused Luo Ping's eardrums to ring in pain. But more importantly, this worked specially well against the wolfmen who prided in their keen hearing. Many shrieked, feeling their auditory perception diminishing.

"We're definitely on flatland, I can't see anything else except houses... Fucking country bumpkins congregating their homes." Panting heavily, Luo Ping supported himself by planting his sword into the ground and leaning against it.

How many has he killed? Ten? Twenty? He didn't know but it was certainly a lot. If you add onto Kenta's and Alwen's number, it should exceed the amount of scouts that were originally dispatched... Were they fighting the main force now?

"I can't die here. I still have something I have to do." He laughed, taunting his own weakness. A scornful expression was on his face.

It was agonizing. Every time he survived a confrontation, he felt something important to him: his stamina, vanishing. Furthermore, the Japanese student and the Korean woman must be in a similar condition. If this kept on, it would be either him, Kenta, or Seo Hae-Won who'd die first. That'd result in the crumble of their entire formation.

 _Bang! Bang! Click._

"I'm out!" A shout and a clicking sound came from their back after three wolfmen were pumped full of lead.

The demihumans with holes between their eyebrows fell helplessly to the ground. Their companions, the other wolfmen, saw the scene and roared in rage. Although the wolfmen were not united and were separated into tribes according to their birthplace or feature, they still felt sympathy for those of their own race.

 _Slay the humans, slay the humans! They have to avenge their fallen comrades! They have to tear the humans apart!_

By now, the scouts have mostly been wiped out. The ones who appeared were soldiers. They were the true warriors and hunters of their tribes. Larger builds, stronger muscles, denser bones, better armor, using metal weaponry instead of their claws, these creatures were on a completely different level from the previous bunch.

"Then reload, old man, you don't have to tell us!" Puncturing a wolfman's eye and earning a shriek from it, Kenta replied.

His tone was full of irritation since he was having a tough time cutting through his opponent. The resistance was unlike before. As a matter of fact, there was not much difference between the wolfmen's pelt and leather armor worn by medium-ranking human soldiers.

"How many rounds do you think I fired?! That was my last mag! No more ammo or reloads!" The Brit yelled, the pistol vanishing into his Inventory and being replaced by a machete. He was dual-wielding it along with his now unsheathed bayonet.

His respond was followed by a wave of unease. A bad premonition grew. Alwen running out of ammunition was akin to the collapse of their whole pillar of support since he was the only ranged fighter among the group.

"...I'll take his role. Cover me." Thankfully, the blood-stained valkyrie granted the masses their salvation.

Seo Hae-Won discarded the gladius and retreated backwards. She did not bother depositing the French sword into her Inventory. It was not a True Equipment with their enhanced resilience and durability. Its edge was already full of chips from the constant collision against the demihumans' weapons and the upper half was even cracked.

 _'Your Grace, Ortfine.'_ Pulling out the object, a flicker of sadness flashed across her black eyes. She recalled the archduchess, the young girl who had saved her during her most desperate times.

Her first mission had been a solo one.

Trapped amidst a war between two nations in addition to a raging world war, the young woman stood alone in a nation abandoned by hope.

God showed no mercy. There were no other participants. No heroes to save her. Confused and scared, she prayed for salvation, clinging to the conviction of being saved. Unlike what happened to Fuyuha, she had cried her eyes out yet no one came.

She wandered through what was left of the country, burning the war-torn hellscape into her heart. The villager couple who pitied her, risked their lives to shelter her, thought of her as their deceased daughter, had died in an artillery barrage from their own side.

Miracles do not exist.

She followed the philosophy of 'only the competent wins', to never become a good-for-nothing. Being the eldest daughter of a family-owned business conglomerate from South Korea, she was cold, logical, highly-educated, a true elite of the modern society... However, she ended up becoming the very thing she shunned.

A leech.

Fear does its work, no matter the ages.

"Ah, ah ah─" Hae-Won sputtered. Traumatic memories were surfacing one after another.

Yes... The place she was standing on was identical to the rural village where the old couple lived.

The farmers worked hard. Plowing fields, watering grains, feeding the livestock. The sight of housewives gossiping, children running around and laughing, parents scolding their disobedient sons and daughters... It was during the times where every resident was each other's neighbor.

Just because of a foolish tyrant's dream, just because of a single thing called _war_ , the innocent villagers were slaughtered. The mass-produced lead rained down on the farmers, depriving them of any chance to see dawn.

Perhaps that was when she completely lost her innocence?

"...Ah."

The amulet the kind archduchess gifted her began to increase in temperature, snapping her out of her reverie. An angel's embrace, the healing heat encompassed her body, whispering words of comfort into her ears.

It wasn't the sound of gunfire or artillery.

Her heart's torment was soothed.

Her sorrow was suppressed by a borrowed will.

She held the warmness in her chest, not in pain, but in a remorseful remembrance.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **[Executioner's Augury]**

Rank: Fifth Rank

Category: Accessory/Necklace

Properties: Danger Sense Lvl 1

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ha... haha." Her hands trembled. Her heartbeat spiked. A distorted expression leaked out of Hae-Won's cold countenance. However, she denied the escape of her ugliness.

Holding the weapon of her enemy, the MP 40 submachine gun, symbol of the Germanian Empire, she opened fire on the approaching wolfmen. The swarm of projectiles devoured the unsuspecting demihumans.

A strong nausea consumed her. Despite her target being of a completely different race, she understood every life she took was akin to robbing them away from their families. Human or not, they were breathing, thinking, sentimental creatures.

It was truly ironic.

Unbeknownst to the group, the frosty woman was in truth the one who was most haunted by traumatic experiences, second only to Fenric, the kindest of the bunch.

"Die, die!" A suppressed cry was heard.

"DIE!" Gasping for oxygen, the finger pressing down on the trigger did not paused. The wetness on her cheeks were not fake. What was fake was the wrongness of this world and the 'benevolent' entity who took her from her eternal slumber.

"Jesus, is she fine?" Kenta uttered as he barely parried a slash to his throat. He and everyone else wanted to look back in order to check on her but did not have the leisure to do so.

Their advance could not be delayed. The firearm was mowing down their enemies and only roughly ten hostiles remained to block their way. Just a bit more, and they'd escape from the housing area and reach the burning farmlands.

If that happened, they could use the fire and smoke as camouflage. Use their opponents' strong points against them. It would be easy to sneak past these wolfmen who relied on their sense of smell and hearing.

"Wait, what about the other two? I haven't seen the doctor and the girl after we left the house." The young Japanese boy stated, expecting his teammates to answer him.

However, what he received was a massive shock.

A large flock of birds rose to the south. At the same time, a thundering roar came from their side. He could feel the ground itself vibrate from whatever was charging towards them. He did not know what kind of beast it was, but he could feel the immense fury in its voice.

 _BANG!_ The building next to them, a storehouse of sort, crumbled down. While a cloud of dust was kicked up, as if previously agreed, the wolfmen blocking their way coordinated with each other. They picked up the smaller-sized debris on the ground and hurled them at the group of four.

The projectiles were much faster than what a human could possibly achieve. On the flip side, their accuracy was abysmal. From less than ten meters away, eight out of the ten missed. One of them had flown towards the Korean woman and was promptly knocked away by the British soldier.

Unfortunately, the other had struck center.

"Aarghhh!" Luo Ping, who the closest to the collapsing storehouse and was distracted with the task of avoiding falling debris, was hit by a rock.

A cracking sound rang out. The young Chinese's left wrist, which held a bloody sheathe he used to smash his opponent, was broken. Losing his grip on the sheathe, he leaked out a loud wail. It must have really hurt.

It was unknown how badly he was injured, but he certainly wouldn't be able to move his left hand for a while. Thankfully, he was right-handed, or else he would have to wield his sword on his less dominant hand.

In any case, they did not have the time to treat him.

From within the ruins came a giant silhouette. The wolfman scouts, warriors, and hunters they've fought so far stood between one point five to two and a half meters. Yet, this thing... It should be at least six meters tall. It was more than twice the size of the largest wolfman they've encountered.

 _ROAR!_ Pain coursed through the four's ears.

Hae-Won, glaring at the towering figure, changed the magazine of her gun and blasted it with every bullet she had in the clip. Her action was accompanied by disturbing screeches, indicating that her firearm was working on the monster.

" **Fireball**!" Alwen did not hold back either. Zero hesitation went through his mind as he utilized his trump card: a pair of black tactical gloves which had resistance against burns, and more importantly, allowed him to cast the spell _Fireball_ thrice a day, no magical energy required.

The reason Fenric did not see his gloves was due to a special function Edelweiss provided to all its Candidates. It permitted them to hide their Equipment and make them appear incorporeal, though defenses still apply, as long as they were already equipped. This helped those who are from the modern era to employ the usage of medieval armor without feeling inconvenience.

The Magus, too, hid his two accessories. The glasses were fine since they looked normal but Violet Sunset was out of the question. The enchantment on the silver ring would cause the violet gem fixed on it to occasionally flash in a lighter shade. It was a dead giveaway.

" **Fireball**!" Another flaming ball was launched towards the giant figure, whose appearance was still hidden by the cloud of dust. It was simple yet effective.

 _BOOM!_ The six-meter-tall creature stumbled. The bullets had caught him off guard and now the two spells made him stagger twice, ruining his grand entrance. Moreover, although the explosions did not harm him as much as the submachine gun's piercing projectiles, it did thoroughly enrage him.

 _ROOAARRR!_ A fist, not claws, smashed down.

The hairs on Luo Ping's stood up. His pupils dilated. A creeping danger crawled out from behind his shadows and smiled at his face. A human's innate sense for survival was screaming at him to run, to get away from here!

 _CRASH!_ The exchanged happened very quickly.

The first punch missed as the young swordsman rolled away. He then swung his sword at his opponent in retaliation, producing grinding sounds. The creature's skin was so tough that it felt like he was striking metal.

Two more swipes followed.

A small tempest was generated by the double attack, indicating its immense force. Luo Ping sidestepped the first and jumped away from the second. However, he did not notice the third blow coming from his back.

This was because of the bad landing he made, owing to the deformed terrain.

The giant's assault which missed him created many tiny holes on the ground. And because of that, the original rough village road had been transformed into something you'd only see in a war zone consumed by artillery barrages.

"Damn!" Knowing he could not avoid the fist from above, he raised his sword and prepared for the pain...

Luo Ping tried.

He tried, but he was ultimately not powerful enough. The moment the vertical blow from the gigantic monster connected with his sword, a force beyond what a human could ever reach declared its presence by cracking the blade, crushing the young teenager's right arm, and caving his head in.

He died a quick and painless death.

 **"Candidate #10330076 has perished in battle."**

Fear permeated the group who witnessed the young boy's demise.

Luo Ping, who had managed to take down over twenty wolfmen, was killed in a single hit. What's more, the way he was defeated was simple. There was no elaborate planning or a duel of epic proportion. The swordsman who swiftly took down his foes did not even have the strength to block a straight punch.

 _Bang!_ Gunshots rang out once more.

While the now deceased member fought the beast, the traumatized woman had finished reloading her weapon. She positioned the barrel to the sky, aiming at her target's head. Her target, the brain, was the common weak spot of living beings.

Then, as Hae-Won was about to pull the trigger, the _thing_ decided to show its appearance.

"...A bloody elephant?" Alwen remarked.

That's right.

The creature who attacked the group was not a wolf but a giant elephant──an _elephantman_.

The bipedal elephant was shielding its face with one of its legs. Considering how it was protecting its eyes, they were most probably its weaknesses. However, none among the party dared to attempt attacking it.

They did not want a death match with this thing. Even the frosty woman, who had invoked her own trauma, was rational enough to understand this point.

It wasn't hard when you think about it as the difference between a carefree enemy who is assured of their own victory and an enemy who went berserk and won't stop until everyone died was akin to heaven and hell. Furthermore, bullets didn't seem to be working properly against its incredible constitution.

"Move! Look at its size, we can outrun it!" Realizing the situation, Kenta pointed out.

Surely, such a big creature would not be able to move faster than they do. It was shorter than the largest African elephants and was walking on two legs. According to physics from their world, it would be taxing its body and be swallowed by its own weight if it tried to sprint over long distances.

"Go! Clear out the wolfmen blocking our way! I'll cover you!" Agreeing to the young man's idea, Alwen shouted at the two and stepped forward.

Perhaps it was because of the trust between those who went through life-and-death experiences together, Kenta and Hae-Won did not refute the British man before turning to their right and storming into the elephantman's opposite direction.

"Godspeed, old man."

"You too." Grinning, Alwen pointed his hand at the giant creature.

A man faced a monster over thrice its size.

The man's smile was heroic. He did not falter.

This was because he believed that today was yet the day he'd die.

He gritted his teeth and read out the familiar word.

" **Fireball**!"

The air distorted as temperature rose.

The flaming ball this time was much larger than the previous two. This improvement was due to him going against a magic caster's safety protocol and investing every drop of magical energy within his body into the spell.

His reserve was meager when compared to true mages, but it wasn't wasted. The sudden fluctuation of mana and the defective commands from someone who has no foundation in magic into the fireball had caused it to become extremely unstable. However, that was what he was hoping for.

"You do not need something balanced... when your target is as large as a house!" Saying that, Alwen launched the flaming ball at the elephantman and withdrew from his place. He did not forget to take something out of his Inventory and leaving it as a present.

"...To think that I'll be using all my trump cards here." Sighing, he focused every ounce of the energy left from the hour-long fight and spent it in fleeing from the monster, or to be more exact, the spot where the the elephant stood.

 _BOOOMM!_ A chain reaction occurred.

An explosion, much larger than what the two fireballs previously created, swallowed the six-meter-tall creature. Its screams of agony was the most pleasant tunes the group has heard so far.

"Hahaha! Take that, you wanker!" The Brit laughed.

What Alwen left behind was a crate filled with dynamites. It was crude, yet a very effective form of offense according to a certain Magus. An instant detonation when paired up with a grenade or a fire spell, you do not need to bother lighting anything since the whole thing would just blow up when a nearby device was triggered.

 _ROOAAR!_

The elephantman wouldn't be recovering soon. Although Alwen did not expect the flames to penetrate the giant demihuman's thick hide, he was at least looking forward to burning its eyes off. Well, it would probably go berserk for a while, but they'd be long out of the place when it's over.

"YOU FUCKERS!" A ear-piercing cry came from the ruined storehouse.

"...It talks? Christ, this thing is almost as dangerous as those brain-controlling parasites from my last world." Alwen noted, a frown growing on his face. Unlike the two teenagers, he was not familiar with what a beastman is.

Speech denotes the minimum level of intelligence, making a species that is capable of speech a sentient life form. So if something can talk, it's probably smart, can learn to improve, grow at a rapid rate, and finally reaching or possibly surpassing humanity.

"They're dangerous... Do humans even exist in this world?" Leaving those words behind, the veteran soldier saw his allies' signal and dashed through a path filled with wolfmen corpses.

Seo Hae-Won and Kenta were waiting for him in a wheat field.

The entire land was scorched. Some of the grains were crudely harvested by the beastmen but most of them were burned down during the initial invasion. The raiders cared nothing about the consequences of their action. Whatever seemed appetizing, they ate. Whenever seemed useful, they plundered.

This torched landscape reminded him of the farmers' blues.

"Let's go." He said, earning a nod from the two.

The three, having survived a nightmarish encounter in the village devastated by humanity's enemy, walked towards the an unknown future.

It makes one wonder...

In this world, where humanity was considered the weakest among the species...

──How many would still be here... when the mission's over?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Get yeeted, Fuyuha! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

I have finished writing up the Overlord arc's plot focuses, the characters are also 40% done :3


	43. Confined Heart (1)

Men.

She has always hated men.

They acted dumb, considering themselves to be superior to their female counterpart. Whatever they liked, they took. Whatever they disliked, they ignored. Was it perhaps because of her face or her status? Whenever one of them talked to her, they always do so with an ulterior motive.

However, she understood that something that has been built over generations could not be changed just because someone thought the current state of affairs was unfair. She did not have the power to accomplish such a huge goal, and she did not wish to shame herself by attempting so.

The producer who invited her was different.

The simple man he was, the producer was an amusing individual to toy with. His expressions were spectacular. Flustered when slightly teased, and angered when provoked, the mere sight of the silly things he showed cheered up her worn out self.

But in the end, the job of an idol was just a pastime. She was the proud daughter of her father. One day, she would have to marry someone she had never met and give birth to an heir so that her family's legacy could live on for the generations to come.

Such was her duty.

Yet, the back of the man who was carrying her was exceedingly warm.

Has she fallen for him? Her mind was restless. Her heart was beating furiously. She felt her face heating up every time she smelled his scent, recalling the embarrassing episode in the kitchen... No, no! The very idea of herself falling for a stranger she'd met only hours ago was absurd. It couldn't even be treated as a joke.

"We're almost there. I'll check your foot after we settle down." A soft voice said to her.

"Ah... yes." Hearing his voice, she nodded, burying her face into his back.

He was the literal impression of a knight in a maiden's dream. Caring, polite, considerate, genial... He would wait to serve the crown, lay down his life for the princess' smile, and save her from the tower encased in eternal snow.

──A hero... who would one day save the world.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

As a gentle breeze blew through the oak trees and picking up the leaves massing on the ground, a pair of footsteps reverberated in the wild.

It was Fenric and Alwen.

The former was looking over the berries, herbs, and other fruits he foraged in the forest, checking if they were viable to eat. There was also a rabbit hanging from his arm through a rope of vines. An iron hatchet was stuck in his belt.

The latter was carrying a stack of twigs and was surveying their surroundings vigilantly. His role seemed to be the sentry as a machete was near his empty hand. He was ready to lash out at any moment.

They were having a conversation about what occurred in the village.

Having met up after the incident, the three who avoided the beastmen's pursue welcomed their missing members and decided to find a temporary shelter for rest. These two were tasked with hunting for food and firewood while the girls were tasked with water collection. Kenta was to guard the cave they were using as shelter.

No signs of hostility were upon their faces. Alwen did not blame Fenric and Fuyuha for Luo Ping's death. On the contrary, he felt remorseful and was glad that the two had somehow made it out of that hell.

It was probably the guilt of leaving them behind. Regardless of the circumstances, the four of them, now three, did run away first. They were essentially using a defenseless young woman and a kind-hearted man as baits.

The Chinese boy simply lucked out. If they were not stop by the elephantman and only fought the ten surviving wolfmen, they would have all made it out of the village. Although not unscathed, none of them would have suffered any huge loss. The worst thing that could have happened would be them feeling tired from the constant battles.

But the result spat then in the face.

Were they near? The beastmen reinforcements arrived earlier than what they had expected. Alwen had to use up the bullets he brought to eliminate the swarming threats. Some wolfmen wouldn't even go down after he emptied an entire magazine on them.

Worst, whenever a wolfman was at the brink of death, they'd go berserk and ignore every amount of damage dealt to them. They were dead set on bringing their opponent down with them unless they were stopped by a bullet to the head.

They've underestimated the difficulty. This was also Alwen's first time meeting such a ridiculous world. They haven't even started their first task and the first thing they saw was a village full of demihumans who each were individually stronger than themselves.

Without the support of conventional weaponry, the entire party would have fell apart. They'd probably disperse to increase their own chances of survival before slowly being drained by the horde and ultimately killed.

Plus, the elephantman itself was an existence of another level. The bullets fired from a submachine gun barely dug through its tough hide and could not go any further due to how durable its muscles were. It was not before three fireballs and a crate full of dynamites did the giant stopped.

That monster was most likely in the so-called 'realm of heroes', or at the very least, its natural strength and endurance was almost up there... Though it wouldn't be victorious against a true hero since the way it fought was just swinging its body around recklessly.

No matter what, the limit of humanity was glaringly obvious when compared to these demihumans who are born with power beyond mankind. It was like being born at level one while the creatures of other species are born at level ten or above.

 _'From what Kenta told me about this New World, I am not in the territory where the heroic walks... No, I am far from it.'_ Picking up a few more dry twigs from the ground, Alwen pondered.

 _'_ _I do not know how to cast spells except fireball and it is limited to thrice a day. I have not learned any Martial Arts or Tier Magic so a_ _damantite is out of the question unless I want to be a pure support or a pack mule. Even when factoring in the dirty tactics, I still can't fight on the frontlines against legendary monsters. My body won't hold.'_

 _'Gold, platinum... I can probably reach mithril when worked hard enough. Anything higher than that and I'll have to use my trump card. Pistol and dynamites are out, I have my fireball and it is considered a powerful spell... So if I give it my all, I can reach orichalcum given that my teammates are as strong as or stronger than me.'_

 _'...This means that redhead woman is...'_ A frown gradually formed on his face as he inwardly sighed.

Alwen Brighton was not a cruel person. He was willing to protect the weak. Despite having gone through multiple occasions where he'd benefit greatly, he still chose what was right over mere materialistic gains. This was because he valued his bond with others and respected others' beliefs. All in all, he was an upright and ethical person.

However, he has not abandoned logic. He has to be decisive in life-or-death situations.

Besides children, he would not risk his life for a stranger no matter how 'nice' they seemed. Fuyuha herself was incapable and has no adequate skills for their current scenario. If he were to be straightforward: the woman was worthless if you exclude her pretty face. She'd have fared much better if they were in the modern era.

A small mistake and someone like her would put the whole party in danger. He certainly didn't want that to happen to him and his future teammates. But the tricky part was that the only medic in their team was stuck to the redhead and she too depended on him. It might be counterproductive if he tried to separate them.

 _'Although I don't know Fenric's capacity as a combatant, he did make it out of the village completely unscathed... Is he experienced in this? Was he trained as a scout in his first world? His well built body shows that he is not just your typical doctor.'_ The Brit glanced at the Magus, his right hand clenching and releasing intermittently.

 _'Arisugawa Fuyuha...'_ His frown deepened. _'I'd like to have the doc with us, but if it's impossible... I'll give up and team up with the other two. There's no point in forcing him to join me. I do not want a baggage either and the tasks never stated that we have to fight together.'_ Having made up his mind, his hand relaxed.

It was only a few minutes later when Fenric and Alwen arrived at their temporary abode: a cave surrounded by patches of grass and flowers.

In spite of its natural origin, it seemed to be artificially-shaped. This was due to the irregularity of the flora located at the cave's entrance and how both the interior and exterior walls were unusually even.

As they were not stupid enough to occupy a suspicious cave, the party had investigated and confirmed the causes of these unnaturally consistent terrain.

It turned out that the cave was used as a sort of entrenchment for its previous residents, probably a hideout for soldiers to eat and gear up. It was then transformed into a rest stop for merchants and travelers to hide from the rain. Still, considering the plants growing at its entrance, the cave should have already been abandoned for years.

Hygiene was nonexistent in the middle ages and those who had stayed did not bother to clean their scraps. Many garbage and useless items littered the floor. They had tried to tidy the place up but none of them with the exception of Fenric was interested in seeing it through to the end. They would be leaving tomorrow anyway.

Kenta was sitting on the patch of grass, studying a pink petaled flower with a blank expression. He should be tired and sleepy, his brain gently whispering for him to close his eyes. However, his sense of duty was pushing him to stay awake. Furthermore, he stomach disagreed with his brain. It was threatening to revolt unless it was filled up.

"Hello, sleepyhead, we're back." Fenric greeted. An amused smile was plastered on his face. "How are you? Uh, let me guess... hungry?"

The young boy answered by nodding furiously. His pupils regaining some light.

"Get the girls. I hope this will do. We can have a snack first before we can catch something bigger." The Magus raised the rabbit he caught and sighed. The small critter was nowhere near enough to feed five exhausted people.

"...Food? Food? Food! Alright! Finally some food! You're the best, doc!" Color bloomed in his cheeks as Kenta gave the man a thumbs up.

His attitude turning a hundred and eighty degrees backwards, Kenta quickly got onto his feet and rushed into the cave. He couldn't wait to be the one to deliver the good news to the famished pair. He has got to make more good impressions in order to increase their 'love meter', after all.

Soon, the group gathered together under Kenta's pitiful screams. The young boy sat beside the British soldier miserably. A slap mark was on his cheek. Apparently, he tried to flatter the two women but didn't know there was a difference between proper compliment and sexual harassment in real life.

Fuyuha and Hae-Won sat opposite to them. A frosty atmosphere was around them as a pair of murderous eyes glared forward, burning a hole through their target's imaginary head. It really makes one wonder what the teenager had said to them.

"May I?" Receiving an affirmation and borrowing Alwen's bayonet, Fenric sliced the herbs and chopped the vegetables into tiny chunks. He retrieved the rabbit from his side, adding the ingredients into the its stomach. He had already skinned and cleaned his catch while the trio argued.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, okay? So please stop staring at me with those cold gazes! Ah!"

Fenric helplessly smiled at the shenanigans. He did not hate the noisiness. In fact, he loved the sarcasm and bluntness from the boy. It would help greatly in letting the party relax and forget the brutal reality. Why bother concerning about an unpredictable future when you could focus on the present?

"So you can cook too, doc? You're really the best! If I swing the other way, I would probably marry you... just kidding! Ha!" As hunger crept into his eyes, Kenta crawled closer to the ageless mage and sniffed, smelling the various components inside the stuffed rabbit.

"What are you making... Let me guess, roast bunny? Eh, why are you putting so many veggies inside? I don't like their taste so can you remove them?" He commented, earning another glare from Fuyuha. The title of an 'ungrateful brat' was therefore granted to the Japanese student.

"Don't be picky and eat it, they are healthy for you. Your body needs as much sustenance as it can get right now." Fenric laughed, returning the blade to the British soldier, who responded by nodded back. "Plus, girls don't like picky eaters." He added with a knowing smile.

"Wow wow, doc, be quiet! They might hear us..." The teenager shifted his eyes back and forward. If he was seen in public like this, an upstanding, law-abiding citizen would definitely report him to the authorities and resulting in his arrest.

"You know... If you want to, you can become my wingman. We can be best buds." Kenta answered Fenric's smile with a perverted one, completely oblivious to the two figures behind him.

"Uh, I like the busty redhead, I heard she's even an idol... so why don't you have the other? She seems like a tsundere, you know, one of those girls who go 'kya kya dere dere' inside and 'ice ice cold cold' outside when talking to their crush."

Thus, another hand print magically appeared on his other cheek.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The meal was not a sumptuous one.

Yet to Fuyuha, it was the missing peacefulness she desired.

The discussion between the more matured Fenric and Alwen. The silly exchanges between her and the high school student. Hae-Won, who despite her frigidness, listened to them and occasionally replied. Such was the everyday aspect of a young woman's life which eluded this brand new world.

However, she would never forget what saw in that village.

The burning fields, half-eaten corpses, an infant missing everything below its neck, bodies dismembered and hanged on houses... those were merely a tiny party she glimpsed when she was being led by Fenric. Just thinking about the inhumane things she could have seen if she wasn't in a hurry froze her heart solid.

"Really... I was lucky."

If she did not meet someone willing to protect her... would she still be here? If she was left behind in that house... what would have happened to her? Turned into the wolfmen's chow? Captured and be used as a breeding tool to vent their frustration? So many thoughts crossed her mind till the point that the tranquility she felt during their meal time was erased.

What should she do from now on? Was she going to travel with the group? What were the chances of them accepting her, a complete rookie, as a companion when she could not offer anything of value to them? Should she seduce the naive teenager? Beg Fenric to keep protecting her?

"...I'm a bad person, aren't I?" She hugged herself, unaware of her trembling body.

She was scared of the unforeseeable future. She hated her helplessness. She felt disgusted at her sole reliance for the kind-hearted man. But what could she do? Learn some magic, study martial arts, and support him? Don't kid yourself, Fuyuha.

How could lessons on magic and martial arts be free? This was not the modern era where you could find everything on the Internet. Knowledge was worth its weight in gold. Warriors would only teach their secrets to talented pupils and tuition for magic could bankrupt a normal family.

Her trembling intensified. She was akin to a kitten shivering amidst a vicious blizzard. _It's hard to breathe. The surroundings are scary._ It was as if she was confined in a small space, trapped by a lurking monster who could not wait to devour her.

Finally, the full realization of her situation kicked in.

 _I'm scared..._

 _Someone please save me..._

 _I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm scared imscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscared someonesaveme savemesavemesavemesavemesavemesaveme idontwanttodieidontwanttodieidontwanttodieidontwanttodieidontwanttodieidontwanttodie─_

"Are you okay?! What happened, Alice?" The ever so familiar voice called out to her.

It was full of concern.

Its gentleness filled her with a sense of tender hope.

Her name was called for the first time.

Then, she felt someone holding her freezing hands.

"It's fine now... Can you hear me? I'm here with you. I'm right beside you. You don't have to worry about anything anymore..."

Her face which was covered in tears was gently wiped.

She was wrapped in a warm embrace, her head slowly caressed.

"I'll protect you. I won't let anyone harm you. So please, don't cry."

Her fear was dispelled by a tiny flame, so dazzling that it illuminated the entire world.

A knight grasped the sword shrouded by that flame, his soul burning brighter than anything since the foremost dawn.

"...Call me Fuyuha and stop using my English name... _idiot_."

The soft whispers was soporific.

So soft and warm, she let drowsiness wash over her fatigued mind.

...

...

Soon, she fell asleep.

"Well then, would you like to play a game?"

"..."

It was an ephemeral dream.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Mini Fuyuha arc coming up~ It'll be around one or two chapters long.

Me: Here goes nothing... **builds ship**

Sandy: Hello~! I'm San Diego!

Also Me: Wait what─

Sandy: ** _WATASHI WA NUMBAH WAN_ intensifies**

Me (again): **Confused screaming**

A brief power chart for the current timeline (from strongest to weakest):

Fenric (pre-Edelweiss) → Great Tomb of Nazarick → Platinum Dragon Lord → Fenric (post-Edelweiss) → Evileye → Clementine (Black Scripture Equipment) → Gazef Stronoff (Kingdom Treasure Equipment) → Fenric (Nen Only) → Clementine (Equipment during graveyard fight against Momon) → Hamsuke → Gazef Stronoff → Brain Unglaus → Gagaran → Zero → Wall (Humanity's Limit) → Fenric → Zaryusu → Alwen → Climb → Luo Ping → Seo Hae-Won → Kenta → Imperial Knight → Average Beastman → A Tiger → Kingdom's Soldier → A Villager → An Angry Female Raccoon → Fuyuha → A Puppy

The chart is debatable since this isn't a game. Under the right circumstances, a much more weaker being can kill a stronger opponent with enough plan and preparation.

Fenric, when only relying on his attributes, can't beat Zaryusu who wields Frost Pain. He will also struggle a lot or even possibly lose against Climb, who wears an enchanted full plate armor made of mithril.

I'm placing Fenric above those two because of his wisdom, his skill variety (from recon, assassination, swordsmanship, unarmed combat, to cooking and spoiling a certain someone), his charisma which helps avoid battles, and his many tools within his inventory such as his handgun and grenades.

The Edelweiss Candidates have lesser natural strength than the average beastmen, but they are skilled in their own crafts or possess weapons beyond the current era, hence a higher ranking. The same reason why imperial knights are above the untrained and barbaric beastmen.

As for Fuyuha, it's debatable if she can harm a puppy... :3


	44. Confined Heart (2)

A droplet fell down, disturbing the water's surface and creating ripples.

Sinking into the expanding abyss of her consciousness, Fuyuha blinked in confusion. _Where was she...?_ She was gradually pulled inwards, deeper and deeper, until she could no longer see any lights. However, she did not feel an ounce of fear despite the encircling darkness.

"Would you like to play a game?"

A gentle hand caressed her cheek. She could feel it... Something foreign yet nostalgic was comforting her very being. It was trying to reach out to her, releasing her from this gloom and guiding her towards the void's exit.

"...Yes." Her mouth moved by itself.

And then, the darkness was replaced by a glaring light. Black turned to white. Comfort met reality. She was doused in cold water as her entire body was impacted by a powerful suction force.

 **"Welcome, my dear viewers, to the midnight show where two ideologies clash!"**

An extremely familiar voice thundered.

Why was it so familiar? Her heart fluttered from the amount of intimacy blossoming in her chest... but she could not remember where she had heard it. Who was the voice's owner? Was it someone who she knew? Were they close?

 **"As always, this time's cast members are excellent. Their origins differ, and their beliefs unalike. Present and future, just thinking about the possibilities makes me shiver in anticipation! Will the magician's voice reach the maiden's heart? Or will the songstress be consumed by grief? Let us find out."**

[Starting game...]

[Establishing connection... a new lobby has been created.]

[Welcome, player, to a simple game of chase!]

[The games rules are as follows:]

[1.) You are a heinous criminal, the most wicked serial killer ever seen in history. Your identity is no longer the idol Arisugawa Fuyuha but a psychopath who went on a murder spree over the course of several years.]

[2.) But beware. You have been discovered. Your location was observed by a surveillance camera roughly fifteen minutes ago and the silent alarm was triggered. Moreover, you are alone.]

[3.) Run run run! Do not be caught! You must get out of here. Solve the puzzles, put the pieces together, and escape the confinement before the sun rises.]

[4.) Within five minutes, a squad of police cars will arrive to arrest you. More will follow, and it won't be long until you are surrounded by their special forces. They will not hold back on their arms since they know the atrocious deeds you have done to the innocents.]

[5.) The usage of violence against the heroic officers is allowed. However, every police officer is properly trained and armed with a firearm. The more well-equipped ones possess higher caliber weapons while the special forces are suited in full military gear.]

[6.) You are on the fifth floor of an unknown building. You do not know the building's layout. You must reach the final floor and find a way out of this confinement.]

[7.) Heed the warnings and be careful. I shall be watching you.]

"...Where am I?"

The moment she opened her eyes, she saw a door made of wood.

The unknown location she found herself in was similar to a hallway you'd see in a hotel. Lights and fire sprinklers on the ceiling. A clean carpeted floor. Her front was the wooden door inscribed with extensive carvings, artistic enough to be put in a museum.

Walls decorated by paintings and gilded green wallpapers were to her sides. The wallpapers were applied to perfection, and their pattern gave her a sense of belonging. Besides, the hallway was narrow. She could touch the walls just by extending her hand to its limit.

Behind her was a full metal door usually placed in prisons. It was the type that was built especially for criminals of the most dangerous offense. Was it keeping something out? She did not understand its purpose for being here and its existence disheartened her. It reminded her of the scenarios you'd find in a horror movie.

"What is this?"

She wanted to check the metal door out and peek through its keyhole, but a sense of danger loomed over her. It was better not to touch it, her intuition told her so. Instead, she moved back and walked to the wooden door. It was certainly the safer choice among the two.

 _Creeaak._ Turning the handle, Fuyuha managed to easily open it. "It's not locked?" She carefully peered through the gaps, finding nothing beyond the doorway. Nevertheless, she did not immediately enter. She slowly studied the place.

It was an endless corridor.

"Solve the puzzles and escape? The police are after me? I am a killer? What does this mean?" The young woman gulped, feeling uneasy about the situation. "Wasn't I sleeping? Is this a dream? I remember myself crying, uh, I mean resting in the cave. And then, and then... Fenric...?"

The moment she recalled what happened, she felt her entire face heating up.

"Ah, no! That was so embarrassing! How can I talk to him normally again after this?" She clasped her cheeks and squealed, her voice echoing through the building. "...Uuu, I should focus on getting out of here... right?" She coughed, trying to dispel the awkwardness.

Deciding her priorities, Fuyuha proceeded to jog down the endless corridor. She did not forget about the five minute grace period mentioned in the rules. Although she didn't know what to make of the game, she still felt compelled to finish the objective in case something really were to go wrong.

It was a dream anyway. Rather than standing there and doing nothing, she should just explore around and investigate the hotel, enjoy whatever scenario her imagination was taking her. In any case, there wasn't anything she could do to stop her dream.

"539, 540, 541... How many rooms are there? Is there even an end to this?" Walking past the fortieth room, Fuyuha pressed her lips together in a frown. "What is this? A bugged map? This is getting annoying..."

 _Thump, thump._ Suddenly, she felt her heartbeat change.

It was as if something was drawing her in. She was stunned. Her beautiful countenance was frozen in astonishment. A miraculous phenomenon was undertaking inside her body, shrouding her in a peculiar sensation.

She could not express it in words. A mysterious energy was swirling in the pathways of her body and something was summoning her through it. It was not evil nor holy in origin, but something entirely different.

"I..." The redhead looked on with hesitation in her eyes.

She was unsure of the reason behind the summoning, but it didn't seem to wish to harm her. She simply followed its will and walked forward, pursuing the traces only she could perceive.

Very soon, she found herself standing before a door.

The number 401 was written on a sign next to the door. Furthermore, the surrounding doors which began with the number '5', the indication of the fifth floor, have all strangely disappeared.

"Are you calling for me? Who are you?" Fuyuha cocked her head.

She grasped the door's handle and promptly entered. The first thing she saw within was a shining sun: a chandelier so elegant it caused the light it was giving off to dim when presented in front of its magnificence. It was giving off a smug vibe, though it was just an inanimate object.

Her feet was on a set of grey staircase. There was no railings and the stairs itself was placed in an awkward position. Any professional architect who saw the scene would probably grind their teeth in irritation and complain about how awfully planned it was.

Right under the stairway and in its shade was a set of sofas along with a water dispenser. It was a very gloomy-looking spot and was constantly covered in blackness thanks to the grey stairs blocking the chandelier's illumination.

Moving down and reaching the bottom, she saw a pitch-black corridor to her left. There were four doors, none of which she would like to explore. Plus, she doubt she could see what was inside the doors due to the hazy darkness.

To her right was an unmanned counter. Stacks of documents and an assortment of other items were carefully arranged on it. However, the station gave off an apprehensive feeling. It felt really unnatural even though she could not tell why.

"It smells like medicine... What is this place? It looks like a combination of an office, a hotel, and a hospital... but..." Fuyuha's hands clasped her skirt and continued surveying the fourth floor.

Further behind the counter were square-like rooms. The walls were made wholly out of glass and various office equipment and furniture decorated them. Meeting room, private offices, workers lounge, the layouts reminded her of the companies she visited alongside her father.

"Break the glass above me? Is that what you want me to do?" The voice whispered to her again. "If you say so... Fine, alright, I'll do it." She could not comprehend its order, yet she was strangely compelled to follow it. "Uh, I need something to break the glass with... Is there something I can throw─"

"I have discovered the subject! Requesting backup!" A booming voice came from grey staircase.

This was accompanied by the sound of rapid footsteps as a black-haired man dressed in a navy blue shirt and black pants rushed down and towards the confused redhead. Despite his opponent being unarmed, his face was full of tension. Even so, it seemed his courage was able to triumph against his fear.

"You?" Fuyuha glanced at the police cap on the man's head. _'It doesn't suit him...'_ To be honest, she felt that the man would look better in a white coat, the type that doctors wear.

"Do not resist! Put your hands above your head and get down on the ground! Or else I'll shoot!" The officer pointed his handgun directly at Fuyuha.

The shoot-to-kill policy was in effect. He would not hesitate to pull the trigger. In fact, his sweat-filled face, bulging eyes, and fidgeting fingers gave off the impression that he'd shoot the young woman even before his reinforcements were to arrive.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I am innoce─" It was then that Fuyuha remembered the part about being a heinous serial killer.

 _Roll away!_ A ear-piercing shout rang out in her eyes and her body subconsciously followed the order. _Bang!_ And because of her compliance, she was able to narrowly avoid the sudden gunfire.

"Why are you shooting?!"

"How did you─?!" Eyes widened, the officer interrupted the young woman and opened fire once again. His mind was consumed by terror after seeing the monster in front of him evading a projectile traveling at the speed of sound.

 _Dodge left, move behind the counter, pick up the pen and throw it at the cop. Aim well._ A series of commands compelled her to action.

Her mind blanked. Her speed increased to beyond a normal human and almost twice as fast as a wolfman. Darting behind the counter, she picked up a black fountain pen and without asking any question, hurled it at the uniformed man, resulting in a wail and a spray of blood.

A body with a hole on its forehead dropped to the ground. Fuyuha felt an intense urge to vomit while her eyes watched on in horror. It was a sight which she would never forget in this life.

No, no, no, how could this have happened? Has she just killed a man? She took a life? Did she really do that? Was it so easy to take a life? The terrified expression has not even vanished from the officer's face. And, and, the man didn't even look much older than her... What if he had a family? No, he must have one...

 _'Ah. I am now a murderer.'_

 _Smash the glasses this instant. The police reinforcements will be arriving in eighty seconds._

"Shut up! Shut up shut up!" The redhead held her mouth. She hyperventilated as tears and shock quickly caught up to her.

 _The clock is ticking. You now have less than seventy seconds._ _Escape before the cops can find the corpse. They will be lost in vengeance and ignore the capture order just to avenge the young officer._ _Pick up the objects on the counter and smash every glass near the ceiling. Do not forget the chandelier._

"What are you saying?! I, I just killed someone, I..."

 _Follow my orders if you want to survive, Arisugawa Fuyuha. This world abides by the law of the jungle. It is not a place for the weak. You have to defend yourself from threats and live to see another day._

"No, no, I... I want to live, but I, I...!"

 _Compose yourself. Do not be swallowed by guilt._ _Tolerate your own weakness, respect the dead, and move forward._ _You are not the one to carry such a burden. Leave it to someone else to do so._

 _Now, become brave._

"I... _yes_." The young woman wiped the tears sliding down her cheeks and glanced upward, letting herself be blinded by the glaring light.

She picked up whatever she could get her hands on and shattered the glasses. Cracking sounds rang out again and again. Not much later, the entire floor was covered in broken fragments.

 _Pick up the handgun beside the corpse. Wipe the blood from the handle and the trigger using his shirt. Search the man's belt and you'll be able to find a pouch filled with extra ammunition and a magazine. Ignore the bullets and take the magazine. Empty your handgun and load the new magazine in._

Her lifeless eyes stared into a similar pair. She followed the process and stripped the pouch from the dead's cold body. However, she did not use his shirt but her own cloak, the one which Fenric gifted her, to clean the pistol.

 _Now approach the water dispenser and flip it upside down. Let the liquid pour out on the corpse and study its guidance._

Fuyuha did so. She watched as the pool condensed into a humanoid figure. It walked towards the pitch-black corridor where the four doors were located. Glancing at the first door, the being clenched its fist and released it. It stood still when in front of the second, slapped its own cheek at the third, and entered into the fourth room.

 _Move into the last room._

The redhead caught a strong metallic tang when she stepped in. The room was illuminated by an intense redness that came from nowhere. A crimson portal stood alone at the room's center. It was what was left of the being who guided her here.

Pictures of animals such as lions, deer, wolves, and elephants were drawn on the walls. It was very contradicting and disturbing at the same time. Some have cute appearances while the others seemed monstrous. She did not understand their implications.

 _Go forth. Do not be afraid of the unknown. Learn it, observe it, analyze it, make it your own... And lastly, p_ _romise me to not forget yourself._

She nodded dazedly and walked into the crimson void. Screams and shouts of men were already sounding from outside the door. However, what was on her mind was the single thought of 'why?'.

Once again, a strong suction force took her away.

The third floor was an empty hospital wing. Rusted bed, rotten floor, and cries of a young girl crept in the shadows. Cold winds blew in erratic directions as an unsettling imitation of a doll of contrasting beauty stood in a corner.

"No..."

The moment she saw the spine-chilling scenery, Fuyuha froze. As if a dam had been burst, flood of tears streamed down her eyes. Her petrified emotions from the previous murder was broken into pieces and was overpowered by a permanent sorrow.

Something had left an indelible mark on her soul. Her heart was tormented by an acute regret. What remained in her consciousness was the anguish she finally remembered. How could she have forgotten it? How could she not feel her own agony?

A woeful past.

"...Ah... So I'm already dead...?"

A familiar corridor... A familiar chandelier... A familiar man... Worry, unease, agitation, curiosity, apprehension, terror, shock, disgust, confusion, grief, denial, anger, depression... At last, the young woman named Arisugawa Fuyuha realized the meaning behind those floors.

She had long since died.

The young idol did not exist anymore.

A love story that never started. A life of happiness of a young maiden flipped upside down by a simple accident.

What could she do? It was an incurable sickness. It took her everything away. Her voice, her songs, her career, her friends, her family, her father... until her last happiness was crushed.

 _...Have you learn of the truth, Fuyuha?_

 _Do you remember the hotel corridor where you first collapsed? Do you remember trying to call for help but no one came? Do you remember when you fainted for the second time during your work? Do you remember being hospitalized and being paired up with a young girl so you do not feel lonely?_

 _Do you remember the hospital wing where the you two slept? The blinding lights? Do you remember the words she said? How great friends you two were... It was unfortunate how she left this world before you did._ _You two were so similar._

Fuyuha stood by a cracked window and glanced into it. The doll standing at the corner did not seem unsettling in her eyes anymore. Instead, it appeared to be full of solitude. Slowly, its replicated face was replaced by a vacant maiden, one who has lost her vibrant red hair and lively black eyes.

 _It is not your fault. You're only human. You do not have the strength to fight against nature's edict. The disease may have robbed you of your beauty and your livelihood, but you did live a fulfilling life before it, did you not?_

 _Can you remember the producer and the group members who visited you weekly? They cheered you up, didn't they?_ _Do you remember when you first saw your father cry? Can you feel how much he loved you? When you were asleep, a grown man at his age, apologizing and weeping again and again beside his ailing daughter's bed._

 _But did they know the pain you were suffering? Did they understand how torturous it was to be alive? Wasn't it better to die rather than to live in such pain? Did you not feel jealous when you see them running around without having to gasp for breathe every second?_

 _Arisugawa Fuyuha, what do you think?_

"..."

 _Raise your head, Fuyuha. You are not worthless. You are you, and only you. No one have the rights to judge you nor do you need their pity. Look at yourself. You have regained your healthy body, your youth, your beautiful smile, and lastly, you are no longer lonely._

 _Let someone else carry your burden._

Putting her hand against the doll reflected in the window, she slipped into nostalgia. A wistful smile was plastered on her face.

She strolled through the river of memories, holding the tiny fragments in a deep embrace. From her carefree childhood, her unruliness during primary school, her haughtiness to her middle school classmates, her transformation into the school belle, her father's wave when she left for university... to her collapse and the meeting of a now departed friend.

"I am ready."

Her regret was stored inside a tiny container no longer belonging to herself. Her lack of resolve was corrected. Her fear for the future was thoroughly erased. A strange force within her body swirled furiously and supplied her with warmth.

Her smile of acceptance was breathtaking. As brilliant as the sun, as dazzling as the moon, she was the embodiment of purity.

 _Very well._

Following the voice, Fuyuha walked towards the exit, giving the hospital wing one last glance, and vanished into the air.

 _'Bye bye.'_ The doll shook. It was smiling at the young woman's back. The weeping and gratefulness that were hidden deep within its eye, too, similarly vanished.

 _You are near the end of the line. There are no puzzles on the second floor as it has already achieved its purpose._

The hospital's lobby was flanked by two set of spiral stairs. At its middle was a broken elevator half stuck on its way down. Police siren and flashes of red and blue came from beyond the entrance that was occupied by three revolving doors.

 _Crawl into the elevator. You'll be meeting your last obstacle soon. I will reinforce your body but you will not be immune to bullets... Be safe, Fuyuha._

"Yes!"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The light from a crackling fire and a familiar scent welcomed the young woman.

"Hello, lazy, you're finally awake?"

She glanced upwards and saw the face of her knight. It seemed she was resting her head on his lap. Furthermore, a makeshift blanket was covering her exhausted body.

This time, she did not reject his kindness and fully enjoyed the warmth shared between them. She relished in the comfort and let the sense of safety overtake her. A smile, more radiant than when she accepted her past self, blossomed on the maiden's face.

"Who are you calling lazy?! I told you to use my name, idiot!"

She jumped up and hugged the man.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Might be a confusing chapter.

In short, Fenric read Fuyuha's memories and used his Nen ability to help straighten her mindset (plus some harmless tests :3)


	45. Golden Apple (1)

Barton raced across the forest.

The rapid thumping of his heart echoed in his mind. Erratic breathing was starting to affect his movements. His trained pace became irregular. Trying to shrug the anxiety off, he looked behind his shoulder and went pale-faced.

He was an adventurer.

Born into a moderately wealthy merchant family, he was given the status of a third son. Although he could not inherit the family business, he was provided with security, food, and plenty of warmth. It was a life many would kill for. Truly a lucky man he was.

Yet, when his eldest brother, whom he has an intimate relationship with, confronted him and offered him the position of an executive secretary, he chose to decline and take on the job of his dream: an adventurer. He was going to become an unmatched warrior, a hero sang by the bards and spoke of in the tales of legends.

After a week of learning and carefully planning, he took out all his savings, purchased his battle gear, went to the Adventurer's Guild, signed up and got a newly-minted copper plate. It was the start of a legend... not.

The eighteen-year-old boy didn't see it coming.

The inn he was introduced to by the smiling receptionist was dirty and in wretched conditions. He met a pathetic crowd there. They were not the braved ones children were told of. Instead, they were a pack of low-lives who should have been illegal workers or mercenaries-cum-bandits.

As a naive young boy, Barton did not fully understand the receptionist's reason for pointing him here. It was not the gathering of experts he had in mind. His obstinate attitude completely ignored how the inn was the establishment where low ranking adventurers went to find new party members.

Even so, their reputation was still decent when compared to the adventurers from Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom as well as the adventurer aspirants from Slane Theocracy who has it the worst of them all.

Barton was not informed of how coppers and irons barely earn enough to keep their gear operable and whatever coins remained were spent on alcohol and prostitutes. After all, any one of them could die tomorrow so why not relish in pleasure while they were still alive?

His following days were hellish.

His stubbornness, refusal of reality, and scorn for others caused him to be ostracized by his fellow rookies. No one tried to get close to him because they did not trust a obnoxious and spoiled brat to watch their back. He was even bullied out of his equipment and would have lost them if the innkeeper, who knew his father, did not step in.

When he ran back to the Guild, the parties of higher ranks rejected him. If he was a magic caster then maybe... but why would the veterans want a teenager who was still wet behind the ears? The young boy didn't even know the basics of warriorship. His blade skill was also nonexistent.

Hence, he wasted away for weeks before he finally found a party willing to accept him.

It was a trio of brothers with the surname of Coxman, which he chuckled at, and a young woman named Rose. The four were a group of social misfits, hailing from a distant city. Hanging from their necks were the same newly-minted copper plate he received.

The got along well, partied up, and started their journey to become the best of the best. They would first reach gold, breach through the limits of humanity, move up steadily, and overtake the famed adamantite rank. They were going to be heroes.

And thus, fifteen years passed.

They were stuck in platinum, just a few steps away from mithril. But no matter how hard they persevered, they could not see the hope to advance. How could they be satisfied with being a mid ranker after all those efforts and hard work?

He himself has learned three Martial Arts: [Slash] for offense, [Fortress] for defense, and [Ability Boost] for body strengthening. Rose even learned two spells of the third tier. Just remembering about how hyped they were back then caused bitterness to rise in his heart.

"Rogers, Alfred, Cedar, Rose... I... I will avenge you...!"

There were shadows trailing behind him.

They were like hunting hounds. One could barely catch a glimpse of them as they moved through the dense foliage with practiced ease. Although he could tell their distances from the sound of sticks being stepped on and bushes being overturned, he could not properly mark his chasers' precise location.

"Why? Why?!"

His teammates had already perished in battle.

It was an ambush they did not expect as they didn't have a full-time ranger or a sensitive rogue in their party. Rocks came flying out of nowhere and their enchanted steel helmets did nothing against the blunt impacts. Rose, the arcane magic caster, the woman whom he loved, was the first to perish.

They simply wanted to score some merits with the country and be hopefully promoted to mithril after enough services done. The whole nation was fighting the beastmen and the Guild did not reject the subjugation of demihumans. Surely, the guild master would not ignore their accomplishments and recommendations from the authorities?

However, what they received was tragedy.

It wasn't even a preliminary recon for the army but a routine patrol quest from the city guards. They had laughed it off and took the request from the guild board for some quick coins. Yet, the first thing they ran into when they entered the forest was a platoon of beastmen.

There were roughly thirty of them. From their glossy black fur, yellow eyes, adept swiftness, and bipedal posture, one could deduce them to be the black panther variant of the beastman race. The likes of them along with other mammals made up the majority of the population of the invading Beastman Country.

 _ROAR!_

"Shit...!"

Recently, the war which has been raging for generations has exploded once again, this time, bigger than all the past ones. Be that as it may, most of the conflicts occurred at the borders. Few skirmishes happened near populated areas where the military was stationed.

The only major news so far was about a siege of a fortress city. Barton heard that they were faring quite well thanks to the military aid from the Empire and the Theocracy. Then so... how could there be a platoon of panthermen so close to their city?

 _Whiizzz! Pow─_

"Ah─!"

A body fell onto the ground.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"What do you think, doc?"

There was a silence among the group as Alwen asked the question.

The macabre depiction was stomach-churning. What was on the ground was a pile of jumbled flesh. It was right next to a stack of human bones and a crudely-armored skeleton that was hanging loosely from a tree.

The 'rope' that was used to tie the man's neck appeared to be his own intestines. Blood were splattered across the area. Traces of a man's struggle for life was evident from the fur on his now detached fingers and what seemed to be tears flowing down his hollowed eyes.

"...Although most of his blood was drained, the part that splashed on the tree hasn't dried yet." Looking over the corpse with pity, Fenric, the group's doctor, carefully helped the 'man' down and laid him on the ground.

"He must have been tortured before death. Whoever did this to him preyed on humans and are cruel to the extreme. They're most likely related to the wolfmen and elephantman you encountered in the village." He sighed and traced the shape of a cross in the air. It was a merciful prayer for the dead.

"Most of his possessions are taken. There's only damaged armor and this plate left." Alwen grabbed a bloodied metal plate from the ground and showed it to the Japanese teenager. "Anything come to mind?"

"If I... remember correctly, that thing's a license plate." Kenta received the piece and recalled the information he learned from reading the first few volumes of the light novel Overlord. "It's a kind of identification for adventurers. You know, the one from our first task."

"An identification... what's his name? And what's his rank?" The British man noted.

Their next action would depend on their potential enemy's level of threat. If the plate denoted a strong adventurer, they would have to go around the route they previously decided on or even avoid the forest and go to someplace else.

"No names... and uh... I think it's silver." The high school student did not know much about metals.

"Here, let me see." Fenric spoke up as Kenta passed him the plate. "Mm." Wiping the blood with a leaf, he raised the piece and let the sunlight reflect on it. A soft luster could be seen on the silver's surface.

"This isn't silver. It's platinum." He explained. "It has a much whiter tint and can you see this bright sheen? That's the primary difference between the two metals. You should have seen shiny silver rings in jewelry stores. Those are expensive because they are actually made of platinum and not silver."

"Wait, did you say platinum?!" The young boy's face has turned ashen.

You could not blame him for being shocked. The task they were given was to reach gold rank. This meant that Edelweiss believed the participants averaged around that rank and it was appropriate to be counted as a Fifth Ranker's objective.

Going beyond gold was fine too, but he did not think of doing it from the start. This was because unless they make a huge contribution, they would not be able to gain a high rank immediately. It would take months if it goes well, and if the party's chemistry was bad, it would take years before they reach gold.

There was also the saying where one is 'capped at gold'. This was because the said rank was the limit for people without talent. Those who have progressed past gold would be equivalent to a magic caster attaining the third tier, the absolute limit for the ordinary and slightly talented. This in itself is a great achievement as only one in five thousand to one in ten thousand could reach the second tier in magic.

Tier Magic is split into four categories: arcane, divine, spiritual, and alternative. Arcane is western in nature, spiritual is eastern in nature, divine spells are restorative or healing, alternative is for those who fall outside the three other types.

The spells are further divided into twelve tiers. Zero to third tier are for the average practitioners. Fourth tier is for talented humans who work extremely hard. The fifth is for those who have stepped into the realm of heroes. The sixth is the highest tier achievable for New World inhabitants.

And here's where things get interesting. The seventh tier spells only exist in legends but can be executed via large-scale rites or ceremonies. The eight is from myths, no known human is capable of casting it. The ninth is not even recorded and only a few people know about the tenth tier's existence.

Lastly, the eleventh tier, the Super-Tier Magic dubbed as 'the magic of the gods' by the Slane Theocracy, is labeled as the highest form of magic above all other tiers that had been used between five hundred to two hundred years ago before the present setting. It has power equal to Noble Phantasms commanded by powerful Heroic Spirits.

"Are you sure, doc? You should know what platinum rank means... Err, do you? A─Anyway, anyone at that rank can beat us. A party consisting of platinum rank adventurers is very, very strong. Plus, a mage of that level can throw out those fireballs the old man summoned again and again." Kenta described in a grim tone.

"Seo Hae-Won, do you have any ammo left? My handgun uses the same cartridge so we can share. I'll pay for it if you want." Alwen frowned after hearing the teenager's explanation.

"No more. See?" The Korean woman shook her head as her hand disappeared into space.

She took out the German submachine gun in addition to a bag filled with empty magazine, a first-aid kit, and a bottle of water. Her reply was proven true since you couldn't put more than 'one object' per space due to Edelweiss' rule.

"I'm sorry, I didn't procure more rounds from my last world... I should have used the gun more reservedly." Knowing her mistake, Hae-Won bowed her head and apologized to the party.

She had panicked when Luo Ping was instantly crushed by the elephantman and was too caught up in the moment to stop firing despite witnessing the minimal effects from her gun.

Considering the era they were in, modern firearms could be a powerful trump card, especially when used against opponents with weaker natural defenses such as humans. That one mistake of hers could result in a total party wipe.

"It's fine. I don't blame you." Alwen sighed inwardly and stared at the corpse. _'We lost our sole advantage. This is worse than I thought...'_ Trying to arrange his thoughts, his habit of clenching and releasing his right hand kicked in.

"So what's the plan, old man? You know the most. I want a good night's sleep but I don't wanna run into those things again. Should we proceed with our original plan or turn back?" Kenta said what's on everyone's mind.

"I know... We'll move forward." The veteran soldier replied as his face hardened.

"May I ask why?" Fenric dusted his hand and stood up. He has covered the skeleton's head with a large brown leaf.

"We don't know the geography or the topography of this region. We do not have a map either so we don't know where nearby settlements are located. If we travel randomly, we'll just circle around the place. Might as well run into the beastmen than keep doing pointless things." Alwen looked up. The sun was moving towards the sky's center.

"We should move now, then." The Magus nodded and whispered something to the redhead next to him. Fuyuha seemed to be doing a lot better and was no longer shaking when standing in front of a corpse.

"Alright, let's go. I hope we'll find a town before the sun sets." Their temporary leader declared.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The darkening sky howled.

 _Pitter-patter._ Accompanying its rising presence was the droplets who showered the passing crowd in their natural coldness. They spared no one and covered the entire earth in their unsympathetic chill.

Understanding that they'd be drenched in the awful weather, the residents who were ready for the sudden rainfall took out their flawed raincoats while the less-prepared rushed towards their house's direction. They'd rather be soaked in rainwater than wait for the temperature to drop further.

Every citizen understood that the streets of their city was not designed with drainage in mind. No one wanted to be here when the trenches and alleys are flooded in dirty mixed water. Sanitary wasn't good and god knows what disease could be hiding in there.

Amidst this downpour was a group of unfamiliar faces.

They were a party of five individuals, consisting of three male and two female. Their styles and clothing did not fit the region's culture, and the appearances of three of them, especially the two with black hair and eyes, indicated foreign origins.

They walked past the gate's guard and moved into the city under their scrutinizing gazes. Under normal circumstances, the guards might have stopped them for an inspection. However, they were currently at war. As long as they were human, they were allowed in.

This might cause the security to seem lax, but that was not true. The beastmen did not take human slaves. There couldn't be any spies because the many species from the Beastman Country only considered humans as food. They wouldn't have invaded in the first place if not for their food shortage.

On top of that, Her Majesty, the Dragon Queen, has decreed the temporary cessation of gates toll. This was to help soldiers from other nations travel better and to avoid feuds between the army's generals and local nobles. This also helped adventurers who were standing on the front lines.

Martial law was too declared. Any noble who dared to disobey her words would be publicly executed. Resistance from them was futile. After all, this was not the Re-Estize Kingdom where power was split in the Royalty and Nobility factions.

The Dragon Kingdom was a state of absolute monarchy. There was no political disorder. The Dragon Queen, Draudillon Oriculus, also known as the Dark Scale Dragon Lord, was the great-granddaughter of the nation's founder, Brightness Dragon Lord. She was their protector, and held supreme authority in ruling. Anyone who defied her would be deemed as traitor.

 _'...Not bad. This city is more prosperous than I'd thought. The citizens' mood is positive and nowhere near gloomy. It honestly doesn't look like it belonged to a country that is in the midst of an armed conflict.'_ Fenric commented as he strode down the road. The rainstorm did not seem to affect him in the slightest.

The city of Yufirun was one of the major trading hub of the Dragon Kingdom.

It was built away from the borders. Due to such reason, it stood far from the front lines and has yet been influenced by the ongoing war.

Yufirun's layout was standard among human nations. It was separated into three layers. First, there was the inner section, where most of the wealthy lived. This was the region where most fighting strength was consolidated and there was even a magic academy, though it was just one of smaller scale.

The middle section was where the ordinary citizens lived. It also doubled as the business district. A great amount of trading occurred here daily and many merchants traveled from across the country to participate in the profiting. Thanks to this, the adventurers and guards of Yufirun were able to have access to higher grade enchanted gear.

Lastly, there was the outer section. Unlike normal cities, there wasn't any visible slums here. This was due to the city's thriving business, high employment rate, and constant crackdown on illegal businesses such as drug trafficking and slavery.

Job opportunity was available to everyone. For those who were born in the lower classes, anyone who has a moderate amount of physical strength could do manual labor for the related businesses. Additionally, those who are confident in their skills could enlist in the army and help defend their beloved nation.

 _'They must have a deep trust in their ruler or their nation's military strength. But from what I read, this country should be unable to fund a decent military of their own. The frequent wars constantly deplete the nation's treasury and it is only because they act as a barrier and keeps the advancing beastmen at bay that the other human nations are supporting them.'_ Fenric recalled.

 _'To transport us to one of the most violent places, Edelweiss sure is cruel. I'd prefer the Empire or the Theocracy over the this war-torn nation any day.'_ He smiled wryly. _'The Emperor prefers meritocracy over heritage. The Pontifex Maximus and his council preaches human supremacy. As a man of the cloth myself, I'd love to work with them...'_

Of course, even though Fenric was an actual priest, he could only be as legit as Kotomine Kirei could ever be. He would be the last man you'd want to meet in a church. Perhaps the sole saving grace was that he respected life and abhorred 'unjustified' killings.

The main reason he believed in Christianity was because of the Holy Church's miracles. If not for their powerful magic system and their believers consisting of a third of the planet's population, he wouldn't have grasped all the unnecessary religious knowledge. His faith could be considered false at best, but still a believer, nonetheless.

"Hey, check out that redhead, ain't she a fine specimen."

The Magus found two poorly-dressed men harassing a young woman with their words. They seemed to be drunk.

"I'd pay a whole gold coin for a night."

"No no. A single gold coin isn't enough. You gotta add a few more to make it worthwhile when she starts screaming, keke."

"Oho, you're right. I gotta pay for the reparations before she sees my Storm Ruler. With my legendary skill and my legendary sword, she'll start swinging her hips by herself and won't stop until dawn..."

"Heh, I bet she'll suck you dry until your stick can't even stand up in the morning."

"Hahaha! I'd like to see that!"

They were not forcing any physical contacts nor did they attempt flirting with the young woman. However, from the expressions the two were making, that would soon change. Even so, Fenric did not move up to stop them and merely stood still and watched the happenings.

 _'What will she do? How will she solve this?'_ He stepped into their blind spot and calmly observed.

He wanted to see how Fuyuha was going to deal with the situation. It was a method he used to discern a person's capacity. There were many ways out of this. Some wrong, some right, some better, some worse, her solution would serve as his judgement of her renewed character.

"Hey, sister, why don't you come hang out with us? We'll show you a good time..."

"Scram! Don't bother me." The redhead did not panic. "There's a guard station nearby and there are witnesses everywhere. If I scream, they'll be here in no time. If my father knows this, he'll make sure that you trashes be locked up in a pitch-black prison for the rest of your life." She kept on a neutral expression and calmly told the two to be on their way.

"Huh? The fuck did you just say? You bitch..." The first thug's face reddened. Intoxicated, he did not think much and lifted his hand, about to slap Fuyuha.

"Hey!" The more sober one immediately took hold of his partner's hand.

The young woman's nonchalance was worrying him, like she was confident that nothing would happen to her. And true to that, when he glanced around them, he discovered the passerby pointing at them with curiosity. They must have noticed when Fuyuha purposely raised her voice.

"That's enough. Look around, we gotta go." He shook his friend and lowered his voice.

He did not want to linger any longer. It was better to leave before a big crowd gathers. Besides, the two of them were well-known drunks and have been caught by patrolling guards several times. They would never win in an argument when people realize who they were.

"Ah, fuck, wait. I need some more booze." The first thug has yet sober. He tried to resist his partner's pull, but his tipsy body did not respond to what it was told. In the end, he was dragged away before the guards could arrive.

 _'Just my luck.'_ Fuyuha, too, recognized the trouble a foreigner like her would cause when confronted by guards despite her being the victim. _'Uh.'_ She scanned the audience, searching for Fenric. _'He's not here...'_ Pouting, she took off in another direction and disappeared into the crowd.

After seeing that the show's over, the onlookers shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. That small incident was merely a small excitement in their daily life. They'd just share the episode with their friends during their nightly tavern visit and forget about it a few days later.

"Ah, you dumbshit, you went too far back there!"

As the road quietened down and was consumed by the sound of raindrop once more, the two thugs found themselves stranded in a flooded alley. They seemed to have lost their way since the more sobered man had not pay much attention whilst dragging his friend.

"We're not in the outer district right now. What if we were discovered by those greedy fucks? They'll throw us in jail again like last time. You know how much we have to pay. The bail's too fucking expensive. It's almost a month's worth of hard labor." Remembering the smugness on the guards' faces, he cursed.

"Ah, wait, bro, my head hurts..." Staring at his own reflection within the water, the sour taste in his mouth made the drunk thug retch. Rather than decreasing, the feeling was actually increasing. "...eeerr─blarrggh─" He hold his mouth and vomited his lunch onto the ground.

"Fuck, my pants!" The other man shouted. His legs, which were one-third submerged in the water, was now swimming with the puke.

A disgusting smell drifted from below.

The clearheaded man now wanted to abandon his drunk partner. He should just let him sleep in this godforsaken place. It would be a good lesson, no? Perhaps his friend would stop being so stupid after going through all of this.

"Yes, you two should stay here..." A voice came from behind them. "...forever."

Two drunks, known for their stupidity, vanished into a deserted alley.

Their brains filled with intriguing information of this unfamiliar world, their memories told of the circumstances of this nation. Their sacrifices were not in vain as they formed the road to someone else's future.

No one would search for them. No one would care for them. Even when discovered, they would simply be marked as death by accident. They would be lucky to have their bodies buried instead of being cremated along with a bunch of other nameless individuals.

Such was the life of scums.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I got the power chart for lower levels wrong last time.

I used YGGDRASIL's game characters as a base for top tier powerhouses and forgot about the many racial and job classes that can give passive bonuses. The more advanced a class is, the higher the bonuses are. This doesn't even include the boosts from equipment and game-exclusive skills that New World inhabitants can't get their hands on.

I also referred to their stats individually rather than overall (big mistake there). For example, Climb (Volume 5) probably has around 2-3 points per each physical attribute, which directly puts him somewhere below level 20, capping at gold rank (level 14).

So technically, Fenric, who has 5-10 points per attribute, is above Humanity's Limit both as a warrior and a magic caster. However, when only relying on pure attributes and his Equipment (no guns, grenades, etc), he will suffer a lot against those who can use Martial Arts and Tier Magic.

This completely changes when he reinforces himself with Nen. Moreover, he would stomp those people who he has previously struggled against when Magecraft gets involved (since he's like a level 100 character with heavily reduced stats yet still retaining a hundred levels in magic-related job classes).


	46. Golden Apple (2)

"Slow down a bit, Fuyuha!"

As the redhead increased her pace, Fenric called out to her with a helpless expression.

The party had agreed to separate, study the city map, and scout out any location which could be beneficial for the completion of their tasks such as general stores, arms shop, smithies, taverns, inns, governmental establishments, and other important sites.

The two were obviously paired together, and on their way to the business district, the Magus had told his partner about his plan to sell the gold he acquired from his previous world for local currency.

"Ahhh, come on, are you still mad? I wasn't even late..."

Looking at her pouting face, she was probably mad about how he left her alone to deal with a duo of drunkards. However, he acted as if he did not witness the incident and deliberately asked her in a clueless tone, which in turn caused her to pause.

Fuyuha must have understood that she was being unreasonable and it was not his fault as he should've been busy selling his gold. In the first place, she was the one who chose to stay behind in order to survey the area.

"Alright, alright, how about this? I'll buy you anything you want later so can please stop ignoring me?" Catching her hand, Fenric quickly added before she decide to retreat further.

"...You... You're wasting your money something like this?" Fuyuha glanced back. A complicated expression was on her face. _'Dummy.'_ She was happy that the man offered his hard-earned coins to appease her mood, but that was not what she truly wanted.

"Don't worry about it. I have more than enough for the Guild's registration fee and other daily expenses. Even if we exclude the emergency funds, I should be able to buy a couple things without feeling the strain... What about that white bracelet we saw earlier? I heard it's a local good luck charm." He smiled.

"Haah... Never mind, save the money. We'll need it in the future." The redhead replied and inwardly sighed.. _'You blockhead, why are you so dense? I don't need gifts...'_ She held his hand and a tint of redness appeared on her ears. _'...I just want to be spoiled a little... Is that too much to ask?'_

"Is that so?" Studying the young woman carefully, Fenric nodded.

 _'Ahhh, I'm really selfish, aren't I? I just hope he doesn't think I'm too obnoxious.'_ She turned around and hid her smile. Her contentment, released from all worries, was something she would not share with anyone.

Very soon, the duo met up with the other three.

The sky was gradually turning dark. It was not due to the rainstorm, but the sudden emerge of nightfall. Because of that, the fellow Candidates quickly shared their discoveries with each other and were of one mind in finding an affordable inn to settle down for the day.

Unfortunately, they ended up being forced back to the outer section. The nearby establishments were fully occupied and the only buildings with free rooms were heavily overpriced as they were designed to house either nobles, the rich, or high-ranked adventurers.

Finally, as the moon was two quarters above the sky, the party arrived at an inn they saw when they first entered the city. Its location was rather good since it was not far from the Adventurer's Guild. Additionally, the price and the services were quite reasonable considering it was built with an adventurer's practical lifestyle in mind.

They rented two rooms, a standard for every adventurer party, and Fenric was the one who covered the expenses. Although Alwen has also prepared a gold bar to trade for local currency, he was not able to find a pawnshop during his trip around Yufirun.

The rooms were cramped and provided exactly what the six copper the Magus has paid. Each consisted of two old beds, a worn table, a half-consumed candle for lighting, a bumpy chair, and a wooden chest where one could keep their gear. No one would actually sleep while wearing full plate armor, after all.

"This is bloody awful." The Brit shook his head as he inspected the bed's condition.

However, he did not retch at the sight like what the Japanese teenager did. This was a soldier's mentality. It was already good enough to have a bed to sleep on, and it was much better when compared a cave's rough walls and uneven ground. He simply took the blanket and got rid of the accumulated dust before snuffing the candle out.

"Let's rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Alwen added and closed his eyes.

It only took a minute or two for the veteran to fell asleep. Moreover, his steady breathing indicated that he was deep inside dreamland. Still, no one would believe that he was totally defenseless as the man was likely trained to immediately awaken when under attack.

"Goodnight, Kenta. You can have the other bed." Fenric, too, did not complain and promptly sat down against the wall in a meditative posture. He was practicing the Elementary Meditation Technique he read and was using it to replace his biological need for sleep, killing two birds with one stone.

"What? Are you kidding me? You two don't find this room disgusting at all?!" The young boy despaired.

He gazed at the dirty floor which was a hub for germs. Who knew if a beggar had lived here before? There would probably be cockroaches crawling all over the place while the dirty furniture would be inhabited by countless disease-causing viruses and bacteria.

"...Fuck my life, dude."

He was starting to miss the Chinese guy.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Don't look around too much and follow me."

Opening the door to the Adventurer's Guild and under the appraising gazes of the building's occupants, Alwen led the group of five and walked through the crowd.

Inside, warriors in full plate armor, hunters with bows on their backs, and magic casters both arcane and divine were walking around. Some were enthusiastically swapping information about the monsters nearby, others were looking closely at the parchments on the nearby noticeboard, and a few were getting a feel for their newly-purchased gear.

It was early morning, the time when store owners first inspect their merchandises and prepare for a new day of business. The sun having barely rose from the east, the usual shouts and noisy display of products could not be heard at all. Even so, there was already a surprising amount of people lounging around.

The reason behind this rush was because quests, the lifeline of adventurers, were limited. The association operated in a first come, first served basis. The parties that arrived late would be forced to choose among the harder and more dangerous requests. Or else, without any income, they would not be able to feed themselves.

"Welcome to the Adventurer's Guild!"

The party was greeted by the receptionist's sunny smile.

She, along with three other women dressed in the same red and white uniform, were manning the counter. Stacks of documents were sorted orderly and several miscellaneous items such as quill pens and writing tools were arranged around them.

"Are you here to make a request or are you here to sign up as a new adventurer?" The receptionist, was as expected, of European descent. Beaming, she combed her hair backwards and straightened her back, giving off a professional atmosphere.

"Morning, we're here to register. But before that, can you please explain an adventurer's job to us?" Alwen quickly answered and gestured for the party to move closer. He wanted to know more about their first task and this world.

"Very well." The brunette nodded as she withdrew a piece of parchment from beneath the counter. It seemed she was already used to doing this.

On the parchment was a diagram pertaining the information related to the Adventurer's Guild and their goal. Images and information of the profession, the advised skills, requirements for jobs, their standing among the population, their relationship with the government, and other topics were described.

"To join the Adventurer's Guild, you have to pay a fee of five silver coins." The receptionist stated. "We do not care about your background nor do you need to show us a proof of identification or citizenship. Here, we believe more in an individual's strength and their ability to complete the requested tasks." She smiled.

"Of course, we value the safety of our members. The work given to adventurers are directly provided by us, the Adventurer's Guild. The content and difficulty of the tasks are also thoroughly investigated beforehand. You will never be asked to do unsanctioned jobs." She explained.

Adventurers are primarily classified by the rank given to them officially by the Guild.

Copper - Iron - Silver - Gold - Platinum - Mithril - Orichalcum - Adamantite.

The naming of one's rank follows by the varying metals used in the adventurer's licensed plate legally. Moreover, a dog tag-like plate is given to all who register at an Adventurer's Guild.

All new adventurers recently registered into the Guild are given the lowest rank which is copper plate. When an adventurer's rank increases, so do the color of their plate changes as well as more missions made available to take on with a higher difficulty rate.

The only way they could move upwards was to complete quests and prove that they were stronger than their own rank. This would usually lead them to an advancement test, where a special proctor or a veteran adventurer would decide whether they could move on to the next rank. A major feat could also pull up one's rank by several steps.

"Adventurers are sort of like anti-monster mercenaries. We also venture into ruins and unexplored regions of the world. However, most of our work are to protect mankind of the dangerous invading species: demihumans, magical beasts, demonic creatures, we ensure that these beings will not harm the defenseless population." She continued.

"But remember, we have one important policy, that we will absolutely not interfere in nations' operation. We will never participate in conflicts between fellow humans." She added with a stern expression.

One of the founding principles of the Adventurer's Guild was to defend humanity against external threats. Thus, there was an unwritten rule in the guild that they would never involve themselves in disputes between humans. Otherwise, the Adventurer's Guilds of various countries would not be able to step over national borders and support each other.

"Lastly, it is recommended for you to read the official monster manuals. They're at the room's back. We have recorded the behavior and Difficulty Rating (D.R.) of various monsters the adventurers have encountered in the past. These will be immensely helpful to newcomers like you." She pointed at the building's corner, where a shelf filled with books was located.

"One such example would be the beastmen. If we consider an ordinary human villager to have a D.R. of 1, then their beastman counterpart would be 10. This means that the performance parameters of an adult beastman are ten times those of a similarly adult human. This is why we consider demihumans to be so much more stronger than us."

"I see... Thanks for pointing that out." Alwen nodded as he looked at Fenric. _'Can I borrow some money?'_ His expression was kind of easy to read here. This was because he have yet find the time to go exchange his gold bar for local currency.

"It's fine." Responding with a smile, the Magus retrieved his coin pouch and counted twenty-five silver coins, just enough for the five of them. "Here you go." He passed the clinking metals to the British man.

"I owe you one." Alwen nodded and handed the coins to the receptionist, who took out five pieces of parchment in return.

"Please write down your name, age, and profession. Your profession refers to your specialty, such as warrior for close quarters combat, thief for sneaking and scout, or ranger for ranged attack." The brunette said.

"Although only your name is compulsory, it would be better to fill most of them as these are the criteria most prospecting adventurers want to see. It also makes it easier for the Guild to collaborate with you. You can also add additional information such as the preferred profession of party members you're looking for."

"Oh shit─ I mean, Uhhh... Right... But we don't know how to write." Kenta said, shame was apparent on his face.

Edelweiss automatically translates what they were speaking. Furthermore, the Overlord world itself automatically translates all of the foreign spoken languages, including the nuance and details into a recognizable form. However, this was limited only to spoken language. Letters of different written languages must be learned by oneself.

"...Is that so...?" The receptionist frowned. She was not expecting this problem since the group seemed to be properly educated. "I am sorry... but being literate is an important requirement in becoming an adventurer. You will not be able to understand the quests on the noticeboard if you can't read..."

"I can write." Just as she was about to refuse their registration, a voice spoke up.

Fenric gave the other four a glance and walked up to the counter. He made a gesture, as if he was clasping something invisible next to his eyes. It might seem a bit strange to the receptionist, but it was extremely normal to those who were from the modern era. After all, it was the action one would make when one was _lifting their glasses up_.

He was indicating his Equipment, which was invisible.

Glasses and monocles were rare in the New World because the process of glass creation was hard and usually involved magic. This caused their prices to spike up, therefore, those who were able to afford a pair of glasses were typically nobles, wealthy merchants, magic casters, and desperate scholars afflicted with ailing vision.

"That's great!" The receptionist pumped her fist underneath the counter.

She had a quota to fulfill and if she exceed the expectation, she would be rewarded a hefty bonus at the end of the year. It would be unfortunate to lose a party of rookies just because of their illiteracy.

"What about the formation of parties? Do we have to register it too?" Alwen asked.

"No, you do not need to." She shook her head. "The formation and dissolution of parties are not enforced. The Adventurer's Guild will not bind our members' action so everything you do is up to you."

"Understood." The Brit smiled.

The surrounding was soon filled with the sound of writing.

"Profession: Warrior..." Writing down the information the other four requested, Fenric finished the papers and returned it to the beaming brunette. They were then asked to wait in the lounge in order to receive their identification as their names had to be engraved onto the copper plates first.

"Hold on, please." However, Fenric quickly stopped the receptionist before she left to inform the other guild personnel of their registration.

"Yes?"

"We found this in the forest eastward from the city." He placed a shiny object onto the counter's top. "We were unsure of this at first due to the damages it suffered... but it seems we weren't wrong. It is indeed an adventurer's identification."

It was Barton's platinum-ranked plate.

"An adventurer plate without a name..." The brunette accepted the item and looked over it carefully. "Please wait." Removing a large book from her side, she flipped through it and was trying hard to search for the plate's owner. "...I believe the platinum party which left yesterday should be... Wind Titan, led Barton Ray... Yes, it must be them."

Though uncommon, there were adventurers who refused having their name engraved onto their plate. For example, Barton and his party didn't do so because they believed that they would be out of platinum in a short period of time.

It could be said to be a kind of motivation for them to move forward and to not be stuck in that rank. Alas, their wish was quashed and if not for the Guild keeping records, they would have been marked as missing in action and later forgotten.

"A platinum-ranked party going missing... I apologize, but I must go inform the Guildmaster. We may have to ask you a few questions pertaining how and where you found his plate. Can you please wait in the lounge for a few minutes? We'll be sure to be as hospitable as possible." The receptionist bowed.

"Got it." Alwen replied with a nod.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

It was not long after did they finish the questioning segment with the Guildmaster, Benedict Rove.

He was a former orichalcum adventurer who was famed for his mountain-like defense. The mass of muscles towered above the five Edelweiss Candidates, standing at around a hundred and ninety-six centimeters high. His bald head and eagle eyes were quite intimidating and most people would not dare to stare him straight in the eyes.

The forty-year-old man had adventured for almost twenty years. His talent in wielding a mace and a shield was well-known in the city and he was even awarded the title of 'the Boulder' when he managed to hold his ground against a powerful elephantman.

The situation got tense when one of the Guild personnel asked: "Are you fine with this, Guildmaster? Letting unfamiliar faces join us without checking their background. We're in the midst of a war so they could be spies." Fortunately, it was easily resolved when Benedict waved the man off.

The Guildmaster of Yufirun was a man of logic, tempered by his years of experience. He did not suspect the five foreigners being spies at all. He himself understood the beastmen the best since he had fought them for over a decade.

He had memorized their thought process. Although those savages did have the intelligence to enslave humans, they would never do so because their animalistic instincts would never allow food to escape.

Furthermore, the Guild was already short of manpower due to the ongoing war.

He would never reject fresh blood. Most of the adventurers, particularly those who were from cities near the borders, were dispatched to the fortress city. Since they specialized in eliminating monsters, their individual strength was leagues above the army's soldiers. Their existence was tantamount to the nation's survival.

In the end, the party did not have to wait for long and was able to quickly receive their copper plate as an apology for the other man's offense. They were even pointed to the Guild's affiliated stores, smithies, and nearby inns where adventurers were provided with many discounts.

"Hey, Fenric, what do you think?"

At the moment, only Fenric and Fuyuha were left alone inside the meeting room where they talked to Benedict. Alwen, Kenta, and Seo Hae-Won had already left the building in order to exchange the British man's gold bar and to find better lodging.

"Golden Heart? That's a good party name. What about us, Fenric? Should we choose something similar too? What about Golden Apple?" Pondering about the topic, Fuyuha could not help but remember the shining fruit she saw on the Internet on multiple occasions. The color of gold indeed fitted their first task's goal.

"We gotta think of a name cooler than those three!" She added.

The young woman was not mad when Alwen told them about splitting the group into two. She had long expected this due to her own weakness. However, she was still incredibly happy when Fenric stood up for her. He had chose to stay rather than joining the obviously superior party, strength-wise.

"...Uh? Well, sure. Sounds good to me." Being reminded of the mythology books he read and a certain mobile game he had played in the past, the Magus replied with an incomprehensible expression.

 _'The apple of discord, the source of tragedies...'_ He was feeling the irony of her statement. _'...what an inauspicious name.'_ Fuyuha did not know the ominous story behind the golden apples. If she did, she would have never suggested the name.

The golden apple had distracted Atalanta during her race against Melanion and caused the Trojan War when Paris agreed to Aphrodite's offer, abducting Helen of Sparta. It was also the root of many conflicts across various mythologies. It deserved the name of 'the Golden Apple of Discord'.

 _'But that's not important right now. It's just a name.'_ His mind turned to somewhere else. _'Hm. Should I move out of this country or should I stay? War equals danger, and danger equals opportunity. There are many magic items in this world. I could potentially make a massive profit and buy a Skill when I return...'_

"Ahhh, but we need more members. Just the two of us is not enough." Fuyuha cocked her head to the side and leaned against the ageless mage. "A typical adventurer party has four members... Do we have to go to the inn Helena recommended? I heard it's filled with 'bad' people." She mentioned the receptionist and sighed.

"...Let's see how we work first. And you still don't know how to use a weapon. We should start there." Fenric coughed as he stared at her unblemished, fair skin. Just how much force could those frail arms produce?

What's the point of finding party members when one of them was completely useless? The redhead could not even kill a chicken at the moment. It was better if he could teach her to do something simple, though he doubt she could be a frontliner. That position was reserved only for trained warriors.

"True true." Fuyuha nodded with an understanding expression.

 _'Don't 'true true' me. We're stuck here because of you.'_ The Magus sighed and pulled on her ear.

"OW!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I caught influenza. RIP author-chan.


	47. Golden Apple (3)

_Whoooshh─_ _flop._

"Aww, not again!"

The shout of disappointment reverberated throughout the range as a wobbly arrow missed its target.

"It's not even thirty meters away... Ahh, why is it so hard to hit?" Following the projectile's fall, voices of complaint rose.

Fuyuha stared at the red dot at the center of her target and sighed with exasperation. She had been trying to achieve her goal, but it seemed that archery wasn't as easy as it appeared to be, at least not like when Fenric showed her how to use a bow.

"How can he score so consistently?" The redhead frowned and glared at the innocent arrow on the ground.

The self-proclaimed physician had suggested her to use a bow since she was not an effective front-line fighter. Hearing it, she could not agree more seeing how useless she was when facing an enemy head-on.

She has zero combat experience, excluding her strange dream, and her mentality has not been perfected yet. She could possibly freeze when knowing that her opponent wanted to take her life. That would be the worst mistake one could make during a life-or-death struggle.

Moreover, magic was out of the question. To even start learning the arts of spellcraft, she would have to pay an expensive tuition fee along with a verifiable identification, not to mention the time she would have to spend studying.

Four years.

Ten times their allocated schedule, that was the minimum amount of time required for her to grasp the basics and to master her first 1st-tier spell. This was because unlike those who started young, she has zero knowledge in anything magical and would have to memorize mundane things apprentices deemed as common sense.

They have tested their potential. While Fenric was gauged to hold 'the most average talent' by a magic caster they hired through the Adventurer's Guild, Fuyuha was told that she was quite talented, perhaps better than most. The mage even offered to introduce her to his master, which was then promptly declined by her partner.

Apparently, her sensitivity to mana was unusually high, till the point that magical talent, which should have been hard to measure, could clearly be presumed to exist within her. Plus, her already-learned skills in mental calculation from the modern age supported her talent further.

A magic caster needed years to finish the basics and even more before they could grasp a single spell to the safety standard of being able to use in battle. This was not realistic considering their task which limited themselves to four months.

There are many free wizards and witches they could ask to join their party so having her begin schooling at this point in time was kind of pointless. After all, her talent was not enough to accelerate her learning till the point it could replace decades of hard training.

Although she might be able to finish learning the zeroth tier 'magic tricks' in that period and complete her third task, she did not want to become Fenric's dead weight. How could she be so selfish when the man whom she loved was out there fighting, bleeding, and earning money right now?

 _"This is a recurve hunting bow. I'll teach you how to use it."_ She recalled Fenric's advice. "Let's see... Do not grip. Do not apply pressure. Let the bow sit naturally in my hand. Tie a sling on the bow's body and let it fall when I let the arrow go... Uhhh, I should be doing it right..."

He had brought her the weapon out of nowhere. It was made of wood, sized perfectly for her, and felt smooth in her hand. While she did not know anything related to bows, the recurve couldn't have been cheap considering how firm and elegant it looked. It was almost designed like one of those professional Olympic bows she saw on television.

"There are many forms. You could bend or straighten your arm. It's all up to you. However, make sure your posture can maintain consistent accuracy and achieve maximum power and stability." Keeping both her eyes open, she repeated his words and drew her bow, aiming at the prey roughly thirty meters away.

"A back quiver is not practical. Do not believe in Hollywood movies. I'd recommend a thigh or a waist holster. Lastly, do not forget to hold two or three arrows in your drawing hand as backup. It is better that way rather than reaching for new arrows every time you shoot..." Her target was the bullseye: the dead center.

The wind stopped.

"Now!" Fuyuha smiled and let the arrow loose.

 _Whoooshhh── flop._

"Wha...! Not again!"

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

A inaudible shout seemed to have caught his attention as Fenric stared towards the cloudless sky.

"Strange... Did I mishear?" He was sure he heard something.

It didn't sound gibberish but closer to human speech... Could it have been a beastman or one of the numerous insects and critters in the forest? A quick scan around his surroundings using Nen turned up nothing.

"A small entity? Probably a species of bug I don't know." He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

His _En_ did cover all four directions, however, the result was only limited to creatures above a certain size. If he tried a pinpoint search, it would cost more aura than needed. He wanted to avoid unnecessary consumption at the moment. There shouldn't be anything targeting him as well since he has yet made any enemies in this world.

"I should really find a couple encyclopedias after this, the six monster manuals I finished yesterday aren't enough." He retracted his Nen and heightened his senses in case of a sneak attack. "Bugs, animals, plants... most of these fictional works are written by Japanese authors so many species should be identical to what existed on Earth."

"Mm... I can do that later. What's important now is..." Fenric blinked and reset his thought process, focusing on the task at hand.

Twirling the thing in his grasp, he stabbed the flaming arrows into the ground one by one as he readied three additional arrows in his hand. The last one was nocked onto the bowstring. Its pointed tip was coated in an odorless green liquid.

At the same time, his aura concentrated on his front and expanded outwards. Its shape was no longer a sphere but a massive stream of water. Additionally, its range has increased from one hundred and twenty-five to nearly five hundred meters.

"Roughly two hundred of them? That's a medium-sized tribe." His sight moved across the trees and bushes blocking his path, finding its destination.

What he saw was a settlement located deep in the woods. Small, ugly humanoids with massive ears and beady eyes were moving in the area. Their height barely reached ninety centimeters (1 foot = 30.48 centimeters) and two sharp fangs protruded from their stench-filled mouths.

There were a dozen of larger humanoids, standing at about two and a half to three hundred centimeters tall. These creatures were called ogres. Their appearance resembled shaved gorillas with warty brown skin, but with a sinister aura and a greater deal of muscle mass.

Tens of tent-like structures laid around haphazardly, most of them were in tatters. Although some were in a better state, there weren't many of them. Those should be the residences of goblins who have higher statuses among the population.

This, was your typical goblin tribe.

" **Shield me from the sky's eyes**." As his mental image was triggered, his face turned impassive.

Under the setting sun, a beautiful landscape was being stained in black. In an instant, all traces of emotions were erased from his countenance. He was now logical, objective, and ruthless. A merciless seeker of truth, the perfect example of a first-class Magus.

The anti-divination spell was deployed. It would shield him from any invited guests, however, it was not a Bounded Field and would only work on himself. To put it simply, whenever someone divines his position and peaks at the region, they would not be able to find him nor see his outline.

"Experiment one, begin."

The flames on the arrows intensified.

Fenric fully drew his bow and pointed upwards. Sensing the ideal wind speed and temperature, his eyes zeroed on a goblin holding a wooden staff and wearing a feathered headdress. Such a getup symbolized his status as the tribe's shaman, and those who are capable of magic were his priority targets.

 _Whoosh!_ The arrow flew.

Without any support from his Magecraft or Nen, the iron-tipped arrow flew along the wind. It was as if it had grown a pair of wings, it soared through the skies, traveled the path its shooter chose, and landed directly on its mark.

"GUUGARRRKK!" A cry of pain rang out.

The goblin shaman widened its eyes in disbelief. Feeling the agony in its body, it quickly grabbed its throat as it felt its entire existence going numb. The sound of gurgling followed as disbelief transformed into fear. If it doesn't heal itself, it would soon die from blood loss.

However, when it wanted to open its mouth to cast a restoration spell, it found its tongue completely paralyzed. It could not retrieve its casting materials and draw gestures in the air neither since both its arms and legs were also immobilized by the green liquid smeared on the arrow tip.

The poison continued to spread.

Within seconds, the shaman was dead. Many had saw the arrow, and this sent the whole settlement into a state of alarm. The disturbance forced the sleeping goblins awake and the tribal chief ran out of its 'luxurious' tent, screaming at its panicking underlings while two ogre guards made their way to its side.

Four additional goblins wearing headdresses were hurrying towards the chieftain's house. From their less-decorated getup, they were clearly lower-ranked shamans, meaning that the one who just have its throat penetrated was the strongest magic caster in this settlement.

On the other side, tens of goblins were running into a much larger tent and coming out with weapons in hand. There were rusted and inferior spears, swords, hammers, clubs, axes, bows and arrows, the tribe seemed to be quite well-armed.

All these information observed by the stream of aura were sent to Fenric and was constantly updated. He immediately responded their action by nocking a flaming arrow onto his bowstring and releasing it towards the armory's direction.

 _Whoosh!_ The second arrow flew.

It went in the opposite direction of the first and landed on the tent filled with armed goblins. The dirty structure covered in feces and revolting stenches was instantly set alight. This resulted in agonizing wails as the shapes of burning humanoids crawled out of the tent, begging for their nearest compatriots' help.

The painful cries pushed the approaching goblins backwards. Watching their fellow greens swallowed by the inferno, their faces were consumed by alarm and fright. None of them dared to move an inch closer to save the soon-to-be deceased.

The sky was swarmed by falling red.

The crudely-built watchtower ignited. Their homes were slowly being torched. One by one, their hard work were destroyed by the growing blaze. The neighbors standing near them were turned to cinders. Families sharing a single tent hugged each other and perished together in the fire.

 _Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!_ More projectiles rained down on the frightened creatures.

The four shamans, too late to cast their spell, died swiftly to the ambush as their head and heart were pierced through. Due to the suddenness, there wasn't an opportunity to cast spells that could have protected them from the projectiles.

The chieftain, however, survived by using his two ogre guards as shields. The giant with warty skins, blessed with naturally bulging muscles, were the best shelter at the moment. They, as a species, were surprisingly loyal to those who show them compassion and strength. Thus, they would defend the goblin leader who fed them until death.

Not long after, the assault stopped.

The goblin chief, Garagku, looked around with an ugly expression. Its eyes bulged and its whole body trembled with anger. It could not believe what has just occurred. The attack happened so fast that it did not get a single chance to command its subordinates to move out.

There was also the point of how accurate the shooter was.

How did they know the settlement's layout? Did the information leak somewhere? Did his own tribesmen betray him? Was the volley done by a single individual or a unit? The settlement was in a state of pandemonium, how should he order the panicking goblins? This was a major problem because excluding him, none of the other goblins were particularly intelligent.

"GARRAK! Go! We get out!" Holding a rather pristine steel poignard, Garagku yelled at the two ogre guards.

Considering how himself was targeted along the shamans, he has come to the decision of prioritizing his own safety. He could assume his enemies to know his identity as the tribe's leader so he could not stay in one place and wait for his own death.

 _Shlick._ Pain engulfed Garagku's body as he stared down in disbelief.

It was hot. It was really hot. Why was it so hot? Why? Why? He did not know why but he felt himself being burned. Temperature rose sharply, and the an unknown heat overtook his stupefied consciousness.

"Ga...!" There, a little bit to the left of his chest... A blade dripping with red liquid was protruding out of his green body. At the same time, a strange weakness flooded him. It was as if he was being dragged down and submerged into an endless swamp.

The blade was pulled out.

"Chief!" The two guards cried out.

Without waiting for the goblin chieftain to collapse, Fenric hurled the sand in his hands into one of the ogre guard's eyes. He sidestepped before receiving a response from his attacker, moving frontward to thrust his sword into the other ogre's leg, where a major artery should be located.

"It hurts! It hurts!" The one who got hit with the sand screamed, holding its face.

It went berserk, trampling around and rammed into the second ogre, who had its leg punctured. Moreover, its rampage intensified when it realized its stomach was just stabbed by their assailant's sword, which caused a numbing sensation to envelope its body.

"Stop! I, friend! Ugghh!" The limping ogre tried to calm its friend down but was instead punched in its sides.

"Die." Not waiting for the two clowns to communicate with each other, Fenric leaped up onto the more composed ogre's shoulder and forcefully inserted his sword into its neck. He easily penetrated through the dense muscle, reaching deep into his opponent's trachea. He did not forget to twist his blade in order to increase the laceration's size.

The brown giant fell.

Its death seemed to have signaled the beginning of a new phase. The chieftain was dead. The five shamans were dead. One of the twelve ogres was dead and another would soon follow.

Fenric looked around and let his aura expand outwards, covering the land until it extended to the area's perimeters. At this rate, if he allowed the fire to spread further, the settlement would fall apart by itself either through riots or from the inevitable invasion of a foreign goblin tribe.

He ignored the frenzied ogre and moved into the shades. He strode along the shadows, sneaking into tents and cutting the goblins with Silver Flash. He never bothered once to properly finish them off as he knew the poison he personally concocted would do the work for him.

The Magus was like a fisher. The net he cast shrouded the entire region, any goblin or ogre who tried to desert the camp found itself lying in a pool of its own blood. He would appear out of their blind spot, stab them from behind, and vanish into the obscured darkness.

Throwing his sword into the back of one of the escapees, he took down another with a fling of his iron hatchet. He ran forth to retrieve his sword, his clenched fist striking a goblin's throat while his elbow crashed down on its head.

A loud crack rang out.

His victim died immediately from his attack. Its neck was twisted in a strange position and the top of its temple was slightly caved in. Eyes dilated, the poor green tumbled onto a burning tent and went silent.

Fenric continued onwards. The child-like creatures did not have the strength to resist his onslaught. Silver Flash decapitated one goblin after another. Whenever his other arm was free, it would find discarded weapons to hurl at the running enemies before he finished them with a stomp.

5 points of attribute... the ageless man was a superhuman.

Even without the support of Nen or Magecraft, he could dislocate someone's bone and easily bend steel of lesser width . Moreover, his speed has already reached a realm beyond what a human body could tolerate. Olympic gold medalists like Usain Bolt would fall far behind him in a race.

If you calculate his attack's force through mass and acceleration, Fenric would be able to punch a steel wall and cause it to slightly cave in. It was no wonder how Mordred could literally destroy tanks with her blade and how Uvogin, who was at the peak of Enhancers, could punch with the force of a small missile.

This was not even when the proper utilization of his muscles and bodyweight were included. His years of training were not wasted. As a proficient martial artist, he could punch harder and faster than what a normal man could. In truth, his fists could deal one and a half times the damage of what his strength should be capable of.

Of course, when legendary figures and their fabled skills such as Li Shuwen's bajiquan and Chiron's pankration were accounted, he would be defeated after only a few exchanges.

However, he was still a veteran Enforcer for the Mage's Association and a part-time Executor of the Holy Church. When compared to ordinary humans of the modern era, Fenric could be considered an irrefutable master in the art of combat.

"Invader, die!" A lone ogre charged at him.

The sight of the approaching giant did not faze the only human in this blazing settlement. He calmly pick up a spear by his side and used it like a javelin. Gliding up, the projectile produced a sharp whistling sound and landed directly on the beast's left chest.

"Hu... human...!" The ogre screeched.

Its body was already scorched by the inferno, causing a rotten smell. Adding the spear onto its injury, its momentum was stopped. It staggered towards Fenric, swinging its massive club ferociously. Its eyes were filled with rage, hate, and unwillingness.

Alas, its courageous spirit was all for naught as its life met its end, quickly succumbing to the many accumulated wounds. The warty creature collapsed right beside the human, giving off a strange and oppressive feeling.

Fenric ignored the ogre's wish to defy death. He merely glanced at it once to make sure it was dead and continued his assault on the goblin tribe. With Silver Flash and a rusty dagger he looted from a nearby corpse, he systematically patrolled the perimeters, wiping out every escapees.

"No, human, stop! Please...!" A female goblin leading a group of children begged, however, the answer she received was a flash of light.

As if he was pulling out weeds on a nice Saturday morning, the Magus cut down the younglings one by one. His blade, which was dyed in crimson, slowly and steadily removed the goblins from the face of earth.

A few more ambushes later, the settlement's perimeters were cleared out.

Lifeless bodies of child-like humanoids and brown giants littered the ground. The strong smell of iron whirled around the area. In under ten minutes, more than half of the tribe of two hundred goblins were massacred.

"..." Fenric lowered his blood-stained weapons, looking around for any stragglers.

It seemed he had done a great job as no living, breathing creatures could be spotted in the nearest hundred meters. Those whose movements were heard by him had long since been silenced. A quick scan with his aura also came up negative.

"Experiment two... completed. No Nen reinforcement or Magecraft were used in battle. Just like my bowmanship, it seems my fighting ability is still on point." Looking at the result of his work, he nodded in satisfaction and turned towards the camp's center.

"Well then." His last task was to... clean up the remaining opposition and round up the survivors.

" _Experiment three_ , begin."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OwO What's this?


	48. Golden Apple (4)

The beautiful orange from the setting sun shone through the windows as Arisugawa Fuyuha bathed in its soft glow.

"How boring~" Lying on the table, the young woman's listless eyes glanced across the room.

She pouted and tapped the innocent furniture with impatience. Her whole body seemed to have been bound by a chain of lethargic spells. The only thing that could make her react was the wooden door she was staring at.

The lone door reminded her of their situation, and this brought a small smile to her face. Thinking back, they were rather fortunate to have found residence here. The room's decoration was well done and there were no dust accumulated due to the weekly cleaning.

Just how did Fenric convince the innkeeper to let them stay here? The room was excellent for medieval standards and included premium services usually reserved for adventurers of mithril rank or above. There were even running water and a functioning bathroom.

 _Creeaaak_ ─

"Mm? Is he...?" Noticing the opening door, Fuyuha, whose upper half was laid atop the table, got onto her feet and rushed towards the room's entrance.

Her red hair flipping to her back, she almost knocked the chair down as she narrowly avoided the furniture in her way. Her footsteps could not be any faster and the enthusiasm lacking in her seemed to have reappeared all at once.

"Welcome back, Fenric!" A brilliant smile formed on her face upon reaching the doorway.

"I'm back." Lowering the items in his hand, the Magus responded her greeting with a smile of his own.

White shirt, black vests, dress pants, none of the man's clothing were blemished. He posture indicated his relaxed state and he did not seem to have been affected by his expedition out the city. The flawless-looking fabrics and their pristine condition made one wonder if he was truly fighting out in the wilderness.

Additionally, the iron hatchet he looted from the village was missing. In its place were three different weapons: a thin silver sword, a steel poignard, and a Korean-style horn bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Hmm... You smell nice... What kind of flower is this?" Fuyuha sniffed.

Calming, soothing, and soft, it was a very attractive scent. _'Where did it come from?'_ Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. Perhaps she was suspecting Fenric of 'cheating' on her? Did he not take a quest in the Adventurer's Guild and instead went to a brothel? If that was the case...

"Stop that. Are you a mother hen?" Fenric flicked the redhead's forehead. "I found a stream along the way home so I took the time to clean myself. There were flowers around it so it should be them."

Visiting a prostitute while fully armed for war? Although he did not mind the shenanigans, she was clearly getting too close for comfort. Personal space should be respected... but that's not main reason he wanted her to step back.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Why don't we have dinner? I brought the local specialty with me. I heard it's called a monju." He smiled and showed Fuyuha a steaming bamboo box. Inside were a dozen round objects. "They're meat buns."

"Really? Let me see!" The young woman's eyes sparkled. She was starving!

"Are you a kid? Wash your hands first!" Slapping her hand away, Fenric gave her a wry smile and walked towards the table, leaving her behind to pout in displeasure.

He was trying to increase their physical distance since direct interaction between them was bad at the moment. It was not because he was flustered by her passionate actions, it was because he did not want her to catch the scent on his body. Even though she might like it, it was everything but pleasant. After all...

──He smelled of the death's flowers.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

A few hours ago.

It was deep within a dark cavern, where sunlight could not reach.

Unnatural stalagmites filled the ceilings. An oppressive feeling patrolled the entrance, like a beast readying to devour its victim. Cracking, the signs of something corporeal moving about could be found on the oddly immaculate floor.

Tens of strange, unusual floating orbs decorated the top. They were the main sources of illumination. Following around them were tiny transparent worms which would fade in and out of existence from time to time. They crawled all over the space, any creature who came into contact with them would freeze before having their body withered to nothing.

" **Reveal**."

Following the sound of pages flipping, a somber silence greeted the occupants within the dimly-lit grotto.

A man was looking through a book placed atop a stone table. He was taking down notes, occasionally filling in the missing contents on the previous pages. The pair of eyes of his were gazing intently on a small rectangular plate. When he mutter a few incantations, one would be able to see blue lights flickering around the container's surface.

" **Obey me**."

A ghostly wind blew past him and came into contact with the plate. However, the moment it touched the red liquid on the surface, something abnormal happened as the intangible breeze was actually reflected. It bounced off the container and vanished into the air.

"Didn't work?" Seeing the result, Fenric quickly grabbed the book and a spark of fire was generated.

Although the flames were swallowing the notes he took, he did nothing to stop it. He simply watched his hard work burn to ashes, making sure it was completely gone, before turning around and focusing on the guests he 'invited'.

"─!" Those who were bound up on the ground glanced up, staring directly at the culprit who brought them here.

Muffled cries rang out as almost a hundred goblins shook. The terror in their eyes could not be hidden as some of them even fainted to the floor. This kind of reaction... it was as if they were looking at their natural predator... no, it should be something far worse than that.

"The concept of _Resistance_ sure is an amazing thing." Fenric mumbled. "I've seen gifted mages completely nullify spells such as an overcharged Gandr through their latent resistance alone and my own Resistance has been improving too." He disregarded the trembling goblins and examined the red liquid on the plate.

It was his own blood.

"It's not permanent, but when soaked to the brim with mana, the blood that left my body can even resist minor spells. It's not linked to my Magic Circuits and I doubt it is my INT attribute that's increasing it. Plus, this reminds me of the Phantasmal Species I experimented on..." His voice got louder.

"Is it taking a superior form of Mystery? It's showing the signs of something new. This means my existence is evolving and I can start ignoring spells more easily, though the improvement isn't even that much." He frowned.

"But this doesn't make sense." No joy were present on his face. Benefits did not always equal to good. Why would he be happy when he did not know what was occurring in his body? Negative consequences were present everywhere you go.

"Could it be...?" Suddenly, he eyes slightly widened.

There was something that he has forgotten. It was at the back of his mind and escaped his thoughts at first. He couldn't be blamed. After all, this was the first time he was truly dealing with it after his reborn. If not for the contents of the Overlord novel he recalled, he would have neglected this important fact.

"The planet's will? The plane's law? Whatever it is, the world itself is changing me." He glanced at his arm with a surprised expression.

In the New World, living things which have a high level also possess a high defensive power. Similarly, even if they are struck by magic, the damage is affected by the level difference that sets them apart from each other.

The concept of Level Up is a form of growth unique to this world. It's a kind of evolution of the species which comes from the author Maruyama's way of thinking. Even if the same edged instrument is used to stab, the degree of the wound would differ between a bear and a human. That's the sort of impression at play there.

The reason high-level humans have a high resistance rate to poison and illness is for a similar reason like it. That is to say Level Up is an evolutionary growth process into a superior living thing. It's the first step to becoming stronger over the course of leveling.

The gathering of similar magical power gives rise to a massive field. One can also train their body in addition to this. There is always the individual's physical strength started from a foundation which can be trained further. Coinciding with this training is also the idea of the Level Up Physical Strength and various corrections from Job and Racial Classes.

In other words, Levels equate to what is called Evolution. There tends to be variable magical augmentation which is relative to the level of others. For instance, if a person has a certain Level, this magical energy would work to diminish attacks from those whose Level is lower than them. Levels themselves physically alter the person's body in perceptible ways. Levels, or at the very least, the stats, are given from it seem to stay with the body.

"I am not immune to the world's effects. However, if this is the case, it is not necessary harmful to my body." Fenric's frown eased.

The changes to his physical body should not be big. He was still an Edelweiss Candidate, after all. Yet, there should be some advantages to being affected. Yes... Something like a boost to his natural Resistance he gained in his own world. Additionally, there should be some sort of correction to his skills as a whole.

"Considering how New Worlders do not get to choose their own path of advancement, I should have most of my classes in magic professions. There should also be some in archer, thief, monk, and warrior professions too." He conjectured.

"But what's the extent of my change? Do I even get these 'Job Classes'? Nen should be close to a monk's power. Weapons proficiency, martial arts, and combat techniques for warrior. Marksmanship of bow and firearms for archer. Sneaking, stealing, and assassination skills for thief... Heh, does this mean I have something like a 'Jack of all trade' profession?" His tone was dripping with satire.

"In any case, this is actually a good opportunity to get started with practicing the meditation techniques I found in the library. _Spiritual force_ and _magical power_... How are these two different from the magics I know of?" Fenric paused his thoughts on the Level Up concept.

Trying to figure out things foreign to him without any proper instruction was equal to the wasting of his time. He did not want himself to be shackled by his own curiosity. Although he has interacted with Gaia and Alaya on multiple occasion due to his... unusual standing, it was still advisable to not peak into things on the level of a planet's will.

"Regardless of the world's influence, I should practice Tier Magic and other systems of magic. Magecraft alone won't do the job. Psychic power, Nen, Magecraft, Magic, Martial Arts, I don't want to be limited to one thing and the more systems of power I attain, the better my chances are at reaching the first rank." He confidently smiled.

Turning his attention onto the goblins once more, he grabbed one of the tied up creatures and dragged it to the table. He took no notice of its defiance and concentrated on incinerating the tools he used to test his own blood. Erasing evidences: this was the basic method to prevent one's experiments from leaking out.

──Overlord World: Experiment Three.

Experiment One was a test of his capability and limits in ranged attack using Nen detection and a simple longbow he shaped through a spell.

Experiment Two was a test of his ability to deal with enemies up close while wielding only his sword and other melee weapons. No Nen or Magecraft. Direct confrontations, sneak attacks, ambushes, and other methods were all included.

Now, it was the turn for the third experiment Fenric's going to conduct. He had round up the goblin tribe's survivors for this purpose.

" **O' Light, may Lumiaris' divine protection be upon you**." A familiar incantation flowed out from his mouth.

Within moments of laying the goblin onto the table, he withdrew a scalpel and promptly sliced its fingers off. No screams could be heard as a sound-erasing barrier was erected around its head. Furthermore, sound kind of Bounded Field seemed to be maintaining the experimental subject's life.

 _'Griiiii_ ─! _'_ Tears fell from the goblin's eyes.

It must be a horrifying experience. Feeling pain every time the human raised his hand, not being able to hear its own voice despite screaming at the top of its lungs, not having the strength to move its head to see what was happening to its own body... this was a fate worse than death.

"Mm. As expected, light magic doesn't work." Retrieving a new notebook from his one-cubic-meter-big suitcase, the Magus nodded and started filling in new observations.

Why did he use Grimgar's magic? To put it simply, the third experiment was for the testing, measuring, comparing, and affirming the magic systems he knew of. He had to know their advantages, disadvantages, and viability in different scenarios.

Let's review the systems of magic Fenric knows and can use.

1\. Nasuverse Magic

2\. Grimgar Magic

3\. Overlord Magic

4\. Magus World Magic

5\. Forgotten Realms Magic

[Nasuverse Magic]: The world that he was reincarnated in and the one he is most familiar and proficient in. It's separated into three types: Magecraft, Self Magic, and True Magic.

Magecraft such as Alchemy, Formalcraft, Necromancy, Bounded Field, is the manipulation of existing 'rules', the magic formulas, of the World using mana. It is the one he has been using since the beginning until now.

His speed of activation is so fast that it rivaled Divine Words. Most of his incantations and spell-castings have also been shortened to single-action while retaining their original power, hence him being 'the Strongest Magus of the Modern Era'.

Due to them also being supported by Thaumaturgical Foundation, he considers the Holy Church's Sacraments as a part of the same system, albeit different from Magecraft since even those without Magic Circuits can use them.

Continuing on, Self Magic is his own system of magic he stolen and developed during his lifetime. It's kind of like Tamamo's Witchcraft where one do not expend the world's 'resources' and instead 'recomposes the raw materials in one's own body'. This allows the user to bypass a Servant's magic resistance.

In Fenric's case, he could tap into his Reality Marble and use the resources there. However, he still has to pay for their connection and the cost of each activation is so perverse that it is completely unusable unless he has an infinite supply of mana.

Finally, True Magic, or Sorcery, actualizes events that are impossible to reproduce in a certain era. It is more like 'an ability with or without a definite cost' rather than a system of magic.

Although Fenric has lost his Magic, he has not forgotten their 'path'. Reobtaining them depends on the requisites, his magical capacity, the price he's willing to pay, and whether the Akashic Records existed in universe he's in. After all, he can't reach the Root if it's not even there.

[Grimgar Magic]: His first Mission World. From what he can remember, there are quite an amount of magic systems in Grimgar, mainly: God-based Magic, Elemental-based Magic, Otherworldly Magic, and Unknown Magic such as golemancy which is strangely dubbed as a part of necromancy.

In any case, he has only learned two: Elemental Magic, the system that relies on elementals and the drawing of magic diagrams, and Light Magic, the spells that channel the powers of the God of Light, Lumiaris. God-based Magic are useless when the gods, the source of the spells' power, are not present.

[Overlord Magic]: The current world he's in and the one he's learning right now. It is separated into Tier Magic and Wild Magic.

Tier Magic strictly follows the 'one tier per seven levels' rule and was imported from the DMMO-RPG, YGGDRASIL, by the transmigrated Six Great Gods, former players of game and the founders of Slane Theocracy, using a World Class Item six hundred years ago, while Wild Magic, a sort of magic that uses souls as its fuel, is the original magic system of New World only accessible by True Dragon Lords.

[Magus World Magic]: First of the two systems of magic he read about in the library and the one he is very interested in due to the individualism. Magecraft could not even compare to its millions of years of history. The Elementary Meditation Technique was the way to get initiated in this system.

It originated from the Magus World and the range of its teaching is really broad. However, it could be simply separated using the Magi's rank and the type of power they mainly use.

Acolytes and rank 1, rank 2, rank 3 Magi use spiritual force. Rank 4, rank 5, and rank 6 Magi use soul force. Lastly, rank 7, rank 8, and rank 9, also known as Magi of Laws, comprehend 'laws' and use them to suppress all those below them. They are kind of similar or more powerful than Nasuverse's gods who wields reality-warping 'authorities' during ancient times.

Rank 10 Magi are those who grasped a 'greater law' and become immortal outside their own universe. The ranks above 10 are unknown to him at the moment. In short, this group of truth seekers are absurdly powerful.

[Forgotten Realms Magic]: Latter of the two systems of magic he read about in the library. Spellcasters of this system manipulate the ambient energies of the world around them to produce desired results. Those energy originate from the multiverse's fusion.

There are eight major schools of spells: Abjuraton, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Transmutation. In some way, it is very similar to the Tier Magic of Overlord. In fact, according to the author, the creation of Tier Magic should be related to them in some extent...

"Hm? Wait a minute. I have been using Magecraft and never knew the source of its power..." A sudden idea flashed across his mind. "Don't tell me... have they merged...? Is the source of my magic actually... my Reality Marble?" The scalpel in his hand, which was about to sever the goblin's arm, paused.

Magecraft is a very dubious thing. It is sometimes weak, sometimes strong, sometimes conceptual, sometimes physical. It isn't strange if you consider how it worked.

"It is possible." The ageless mage was frozen in place.

Let's say... do ghosts exist? If yes, why have no one proven their existence? If no, why are there no evidences pointing to their falsity? Then, could ghost actually exist? Do they lurk in our blind spots, stalk us during the night, and watch our defenseless selves during sleep? Will these corporeal beings haunt us like in stories and movies? Should we be prepared... or could we even resist them? Physical attacks do not work so no conventional weapons could harm them... what should we do?

Our imagination is boundless, and when we're bored, we produce numerous unexplainable things in our mind. It is these beliefs, where 'something shouldn't be real, but could also be real', that laid down the foundation of Magecraft.

"Ah, I remember. There was this one theory where anything could be acquired as long as you have the capital. To be honest, the guy who theorized it was quite a genius. Anything in this world can be bought. So a branch of Magecraft, a ritual where you sacrifice authentic currency for a miracle of equal value, should be theoretically possible."

"The world just have to keep on as it is. Let money judge the worth of everything and perhaps one day, before all Mystery wane, we can have a system of combat where 'money attack' reigns supreme." He chuckled.

Such a system might seem whimsical, however, it is very hard to change its fundamental workings and its power could achieve a broad spectrum of effects. Although one could potentially strengthen a concept or manipulate the era's trends through influence and wealth, ultimately, none would be able to withstand the passage of time.

Nothing is forever. This includes Mystery. Thus, it is up to a mage's own capability to follow the trend. One has to have a flexible mind and an accepting personality to abandon all their previous efforts to move on to a more promising path.

"Magecraft's fusion with Reality Marble... another new theory?" Fenric gazed at the ceiling. "So many things to do, so little time I have..."

A deep sigh echoed in the deep, dark cavern.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Steam Summer Sale... so it begins...

Are you ready, wallet-kun?


	49. Sunday Without God (1)

The hoofbeats of battlefield boomed.

Thousands of horses neighed. Grim-faced riders clenched their lances and stared straight ahead. Clanging noises rang out as soldiers unsheathed their weapons. _Swoosh._ The ever-bland Southern breeze blew past their faces, singing the prayers and hollowed testaments they have written to their wives and children.

"Is it starting again?" Hearing the nostalgic sound, a fully-armored knight woke up from his short slumber.

The smell of war was approaching once more.

He withdrew the glowing silver halberd sitting beside him. Brushing the tip of its blade, he smiled and got onto his feet. The fears and worries a normal man would undeniably experience were never present in his eyes.

The viridescent cape behind him fluttered against the wind.

"May the God of Wind protect me." His muscles tensed and relaxed. His spirits boiled in anticipation. His heart was beating fast. The deeply ingrained instincts within his blood was being stirred. With the heart of a lion, the power of a legendary warrior, the Storm Hero, Lemier Kasars, was undoubtedly the greatest shield of this nation.

The weapon that accompanied him was a magnificent artifact. Everywhere its blade went, tiny gales were generated. If he swung it down at full force, wouldn't a tempest of unimagined degree be produced? Rumors of such were an every day occurrence.

He was the most glorious knight, and the most renowned master. His fame spread through the lands, his tales unending. Wielding the magical hurricane halberd, Storm Ruler, he has never once been defeated. Even the Re-Estize Kingdom most prized Warrior Captain, Gazef Stornoff, has to bow down to his martial prowess.

None has questioned his ability in battle. His feats were undisputed. He held the special professions of [Phantasmal Blade Dancer] and [Windstorm Warrior]. He has exceeded the height of common man and was a human who has stepped into the _realm of heroes_.

"Sire!" A bowman garbed in green knelt down and greeted the legendary warrior.

"Willis." Lemier nodded.

The kneeling man was his most-trusted adjutant, a [Wind Archer] who stood among the ranks of adamantite adventurers. With this sure shot bowman at his side, his back was forever secured and his advance would never be broken.

"Stand up and follow me!" Exiting his personal tent, the Storm Hero thumped his halberd's end against the ground.

His voice reverberated throughout the camp, gaining the distressed soldiers' attention. A wave of strong pressure descended onto them as the aura of a legend permeated the air. However, instead of causing fright, they seemed to have been awoken by Lemier's unbending will.

Yes! Why were they worrying? The Storm Hero himself was here! As long as he stood among the soldiers of this nation, the Dragon Kingdom would never fall. This war was a mere decoration! It would just become another page in his unending legend!

"Form up!" An army officer yelled.

Morale rose. The men, whose spirits were boiling, unhesitatingly fell into ranks. Squads merged into platoons, platoons became companies, and companies grew into battalions. Brigades, divisions, corps, the size of the army was in the tens of thousands.

A massive arrow formation came into being. The army of the kingdom founded by a genuine Dragon Lord was not one to be underestimated. No matter how many times they have went to war, they would forever be the shield of their motherland.

"Move out!" Satisfied by the sight of these valiant braves, the Stom Hero declared.

The ground trembled. Banners depicting twin-headed dragons were lifted. Calvary rode forth. Infantry marched behind. Archers, magic casters, and priests move together under the protection of heavily-armored knights. _Order_. This was the true terror of a professionally-trained army that could never be found in militias.

"We will win! We will win! For Her Majesty! For the citizens! We will become the kingdom's greatest shield!" The Dragon Army's motto was chanted as battle cries thundered.

"We will win! We will win! We will defeat those beastmen and triumph!" Hearing the soldiers' chants and its owner's shout, the gales surrounding Storm Ruler intensified.

──Under the admiration of countless men, Lemier Kasars strode into the battlefield which concluded the final page of his decades-long legend.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

"Will this country be saved?"

The heartbroken voice of a young girl echoed in the empty palace.

The Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, Draudillon Oriculus, was sitting on her throne. The usual adorableness and innocence that matched her age were not present. On the contrary, the only thing visible in her eyes was anguish. It seemed as if she would disappear into the wind if not for the banner hanging beside her.

A twin-headed dragon was engraved upon the flowing white banner. It was the emblem of her lineage and the royal insignia of her kingdom. The weight behind the symbol that signified a nation was not something a young girl could carry alone.

"...Forty thousand casualties, thirty-thousand deaths including ten general-ranked officers... and that's just the army. The entire city of Odurin was massacred. All of its citizens slaughtered." The young girl stared at a blood-stained halberd. "Lemier... you bastard... didn't you promise me to return...? What triumphant victory? I..."

The news of the Storm Hero's death has reached her not long ago. He had gloriously perished in battle after taking down several enemy commanders with him. Dying a hero's death while being surrounded by thousands of demihumans, the knight's last stand was an impressive achievement that would be told for centuries.

"My army's virtually annihilated. Those beastmen will be heading to the nearby cities soon. If this continues, the invasion will be unstoppable. Should I be happy that their movements are temporarily stopped because they're feasting on my citizens...?"

Although her eyes were watery, she was doing her best at holding her tears from falling. Her soldiers had died bravely on the battlefield. Her citizens had fought to the last man. It would be insulting to them and unbecoming for a monarch to grieve.

Fortunately or unfortunately, although her appearance may be young, her true form was that of a woman in her twenties as she was only half human. Otherwise, how could a young child who should be happily playing with those of her age deal with a nation on the brink of collapse?

It was too cruel. Was it be better to be young and ignorant or old and wise? Considering the country's current state of affairs and the burden she had to carry alone, the answer to this question was really an arguable one.

"They sent out five Beast Lords, each equal to a human in the realm of heroes. Lemier did not manage to defeat even a single one of them. The ones he killed were adamantite-ranked... This power disparity... why are humans and demihumans so different?" Draudrillon stared into space.

The strength of their opposition was too great for the Dragon Kingdom to bear. Even with the support from other human nations, they were barely able to fend off the pillaging and other small skirmishes. Now, it's a full-blown war, and one that is more aggressive and more violent than all the previous ones.

"The war funds are running low... Should I sell more of my wealth? Ahhh, but the royal treasury is already empty... What about Storm Ruler? It's useless if no one's using it... but it's the only national treasure we have... Will Lemier crawl out of his grave to scold me if I were to sell it? Heh..." Draudillon covered her face with her hands.

"I couldn't even retrieve his body... I'm really a failure of a ruler, aren't I...?"

It was slightly wet.

"Hey, stop, you stupid eyes, I can't show this to the ministers..."

Silence descended as the white banner fluttered along the breeze. The chair in this small yet luxurious room was something that could barely be called a throne. But in this moment, the appearance of the young girl seemed to be even more fragile than its dilapidated state.

"... Just what should I do, great-grandfather?" Draudillon cried out amidst chokes and sobs.

Sadly, no one answered her.

* * *

~ Ephemeral Dream ~

* * *

The repetitive days continued.

Every day, Fenric would wake up to Fuyuha's smile.

The redhead seemed to have come to an understanding of his stance in their relationship and decided to step back. She was going to let the affection slowly grow. Yes... perhaps she was thinking that one day, the man whom she loved would definitely fall to her charms.

They rotated housework. Fuyuha's cooking skill was surprising good. The combination of her Eastern and Western-style meals was always a feast for the eyes. Unfortunately, she could not clean no matter how hard the mage tried to teach her.

Finishing breakfast, they would then separate. Fuyuha's daily training has yet ended. She was still doing her best to achieve consistent marksmanship with a bow. Meanwhile, Fenric has been moving about the Adventurer's Guild and the Magician's Guild, the association of magic casters, to gain more knowledge and experience.

He would also tour the city. According to him, he was writing down the layout of Yufirun in case something were to happen. Although she did not truly understand what he was trying to do, it did not seem harmful so she had let it be.

His grasp over human emotions and his friendly demeanor helped him in familiarizing with the residents of this trading city. Sometimes, he would accept quests alone. Sometimes, he would talk to other adventurers and form temporary parties. He's made friends everywhere, introducing himself as a scholar-turned-warrior.

Today was a rainy day.

The wind was unusually strong and the clouds seemed to have formed the shape of a crying girl. It was a rare sight to behold. But even so, the weather could not stop the adventurers from working since their livelihood depended on their jobs' rewards.

"We're almost there." A group was traveling to a mansion located atop a small hill.

They were a party of gold-ranked adventurers. Fenric had met the four of them when he was attempting to learn more about Tier Magic at the Magician's Guild. He had gotten along with the party leader, a young man claiming to be a Dragon Slayer... well, a future Dragon Slayer.

The one who spoke up was a young girl who has yet blossomed into a full woman. She wore a pointy hat and a long purple robe. A staff adorned with a small blue crystal was clasped between her hands and full breasts.

"I don't see any monsters."

The scout of their team was a short man. His hair was blonde and his ears were pointy. He was a half-elf ranger. Two long knives were sheathed on his belt and a small crossbow was held on his similarly short fingers.

"I see, then shall we move straight to the mansion?"

The party leader, a young man donning chain mail armor and a leather shirt, responded. His appearance was that of a standard warrior. His job as a frontliner was evident as a sword was hanging from his side and a shield was strapped onto his back.

"Agreed. What do you think, Fenric?"

A middle-aged man dressed in a long white robe turned to his right and asked. A benevolent expression seemed to be permanently attached to his face. He was equipped with a mace and a cross depicting flowing water was tightly gripped between his fingers. He was the party's priest, a believer of the God of Water.

Helena the magic caster. Roe the ranger. Dev the warrior. And Felim the priest. These were the newly-acquainted 'friends' of Fenric.

"I'm of the same opinion." The Magus nodded as his gaze swept past the decayed building.

Wrought iron fences were mounted on the walls surrounding the hill's top and a large withered tree stood right next to the mansion. The garden which should have once flourished was nowhere to be seen as weeds and piles of rotten plants were spread messily along the ground.

"Hm~ But don't you think this place's kind of sketchy?" The tense atmosphere was dispelled by Dev's carefree voice. "No matter how you look at it, I think something's wrong with the guy who hired us. 'Clear the undead so that the mansion becomes habitable'? Whoever's right in the head won't want to live here after it's been infested by the dead, you know?"

"I don't think he wants to live here. Maybe he wants to refurnish it? The location's awful since it's far from the city but the view isn't bad. He should be able to sell it for a good amount of coins to some ignorant noble in the capital." While they moved closer to their destination, Roe the ranger replied.

"Please don't criticize our employer. As a fellow disciple of water, I do believe he's a man devoted to the good." Felim shook his head as he examined the rusted steel gate.

"Whatever, old man. I'm an atheist. Whether he believes in the God of Water or the God of Banquets is none of my concern." The young warrior completely disregarded the priest's words and pointed at their back with his thumb. "Anyway, you sure it's safe? Are there no undead around the hill?"

His action might have been rude to a man of the cloth, but Felim did not seem to mind it. The middle-aged man just laughed it off and continued on. He was probably used to the boy's antics or he simply did not care about nonbelievers and was quite free-spirited himself. It was likely the latter or he wouldn't have become an adventurer.

"Rather than that, I feel like we're being watched." Helena frowned.

Her eyes focused on the mansion and the large tree. However, she did not find anything unusual and could only give up. Although she was an alumnus of Yufirun's magic academy, she was ultimately only a 2nd tier magic caster and there were many things she could miss. This included both tangible and intangible, and both physical and magical opponents.

"Me too." Roe, who was bad-mouthing nobles, spoke up in a serious tone. "They're hiding it well."

"So we are discovered by someone before we can even reach our destination? Is it an enemy or a friend?" Dev asked. A joking smile was still plastered on his face.

None of the party readied their weapon. They were acting normal, hoping to gleam into the reason behind their observer's action. Unless they knew lipreading and the local language, they should not be able to listen in on their conversation. This was because a spell with that effect did not exist, at least to their knowledge, that is.

"I feel malice and hostility. It's definitely an enemy." The female magic caster answered.

"Yup. And I don't think we're welcomed to enter their home." Playing with a small arrow that appeared out of nowhere, the half-elf ranger inserted it into his crossbow and ended their chat as they arrived at the mansion's gate. "So what now, leader? Do you want us to storm in or do we take it slow?"

"What nonsense are you talking about? Of course, we're going loud!" Dev raised his voice.

All of a sudden, the members, Fenric included, unsheathed their weapons. The young warrior grinned and kicked down the gate, its rust doing nothing much when faced with the boy's power. It appeared that Dev was gifted with unnatural strength, hence his rise to the gold rank at such a young age.

Peace was disturbed. Felim followed up as his mace crashed down on a skeleton who was trying to dig itself out of the soil. The undead's fragile body shattered into many fragments when it collided with the metallic weapon's blunt side.

Helena was next. She stomped on the skeletal monsters' heads and did not pause when fighting her enemies head-on. No spells were used. She wanted to preserve her strength and did not waste her precious mana on feeble skeletons.

The warrior and the ranger strode forth. Rather than using the bladed part of their swords, the two adventurers utilized the handles and used it to effectively eliminate the undead. They have long since learned of a skeleton's weakness: fire, light, holy, or blunt-type damages.

Fenric stood among the backliners: Helena and Felim. It was not because the party did not trust his ability. On the contrary, he was especially hired by them after he gave them a demonstration of his prowess by dueling their leader.

They trusted his character and his reputation working with other adventurers. Thus, the Magus was there to be a guard. In exchange for a part of the quest's reward, he was to protect Helena and Felim from hidden enemies and their surprise attacks. They had made this decision after taking the mansion's compact terrain into consideration.

"I'll leave Helena's safety to you, Fenric!" Dev robbed a skeleton of its club and swung it at another of its kind. "I swear I'll haunt you to the end if even a single hair of hers was harmed! As for the old man... well, whatever!" He joked.

"Hahaha! How heartless! [Anti-Evil Protection]!" Casting a spell on the two frontliners, the elderly priest chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you!" Fenric's reply came swiftly as he destroyed the approaching undead one after another.

The aura of negative energy was thickening. More animated dead crawled up from the ground, forming a massive horde. However, the party of adventurers was not fazed at all since skeletons were the lowest-ranked monsters.

Their Difficulty Rating was less than 10, meaning that they belonged in the F Class with the likes of goblins while the gold plates they wore indicated themselves being rated between 31 to 40, putting them at C Class. This was a huge gulf and could not be overcome in a short time.

 _'Powerful.'_ Fenric studied the group. _'Their synergy is not perfect but definitely praiseworthy. Strength in numbers is not to be underestimated. No wonder humans were able to make it this far. Even a monster in the realm of heroes will be defeated when facing a party of adamantite-ranked adventurers.'_

Just like how he used quantity over quality to eliminate three other members of the Ten Don during his previous world, the gold-ranked party, Twilight Pearl, expertly assisted each other and pushed back the waves of undead.

Although their individual strength was nothing special, but when combined, they would become a force to be reckoned with. They were an arrow that could even pierce through a monster as strong as a troll. From this point, one could see how important adventurers are to mankind as a whole.

 _'However...'_ An indescribable smile was on the ageless mage's face. _'There's something else in the mansion.'_ His curiosity was piqued. From the corners of his eyes, he saw a formless shadow overlooking the battlefield from one of the broken windows. _'I hope you can show me a side of Necromancy I've never seen...'_

The shadow seemed to have notice something. Its shape distorted, bending to a strange angle, and dispersed into the air. Following this event, the skeletons' action became more aggressive as zombies and other species of undead appeared in the dilapidated mansion grounds.

 _'...Mr. Necromancer from Zurrernorn.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Don't bully the dragon loli~


End file.
